Monster Hunter Dusk & Dawn: New Era
by ZN-OUGA
Summary: In the world where Monsters and Humans clash for the top spot in the food chain, a lone Hunter strives for the best for the both sides. Could he succeed becoming mediator? Or can he repel the true darkness that drives beasts to attack humans? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"**The Dusk of the Silver Sun."**

…

Dusk entered the hollow space beside of the over-the-millennia-already-died-volcano, a little hesitant at first. This is not his first hunt, nor slightly likely that it's going to be his last. He is, undoubtly, a high-ranked hunter. One can almost effortlessly point it from the armor he wore, which is made from some Elder Dragon material, the Kushala Daora. Heck, mentioning how many years-even history and generation of monster history he'd taken away with the huge weapon stowed safely in his back, with a leather strap made from tanned Khezu hide in order to protect himself from the electricity the weapon's emanating, he is almost surely be condemned to death, be Kushalas able for speech or some kind of logical thinking.

Eyeing the surrounding with utmost care not to miss even the grazing sound made by nearby animals, the Hunter readied himself for anything that would possibly catch him off-guard, be it ever-nuisance Preys or Neopterons. Slightly feeling the urge to pull the trigger of the small, flintlock-fashioned flare gun provided by the guild as safety means-retiring the Quest, or for reporting the completion of it- stashed behind his tassel, knowing that's the fastest and safest way to retire from the quest, Dusk's hand stopped in the middle of its track. _No, no, no. It's not the right time to cower out. It's more than the contract fee you're betting on the simple pull of the trigger: it's your pride as a hunter. As well as…your friend's life._

Reminiscencing the first encounter with his quarry made this young hunter's lip began to curl into a sad smile. He must pinch himself hard in the cheek (he stowed away his helmet before taking off to this quest, only putting on SwordSaint Piercing, which actually works not more as a charm: while many hunters believed that just by wearing that simple earring, your attack will not bounce the scale and shell or whatever you're hunting, Dusk himself proven this as just a scam: in fact, that very scam almost costs his life.

He was hunting an Akura that time. Being named 'The Embodiment of Evolution', that large, almost scorpion-like monster was in fact a relative of carapaceon's. Unlike its other kin, it has evolved so much that they don't need shell anymore: they has made their carapace harden even as par as Gaoren's, with properties similar to metals. Testing the almost laughable townspeak of a hunter that can cut through the thickest of hides and carapaces with a Hunter Dagger while equipping the SwordSaint Piercing, and goes to the cavern while taking nothing else than a regular guild-issued Eager Cleaver, he almost got his ass handed down to him. Luckily it is a Hunting, not a Slaying quest; he is able to lop off the monster's tail after weakening it considerably, held it under his armpit using one of its largest crystal as grip, while the monster raging in a frenzy between pain and fury trapped inside a pitfall with extra seasoning of Large-Barrel Bomb+s.

It is unknown, though, why from that day onwards he continued to put on those piercings. Is it stuck to his earlobe, or it is cursed, nobody knows. Maybe he thinks it as a good luck charm-he surely needed one, hunting the stuff of legends: SilverSol.

On the fated day, more than a year ago. He was just on a simple mission of some material-gathering. He leisurely takes his stroll along the plateau-like highland of the forest and hill, when he heard a heavy wing beats approaching.

He simply lifted his head, thinking some bird-brained bird wyvern, puny as Kut-Ku, or a stray Garuga made its way to the Rathalos' territory, just to be attacked fiercely by the King of the Skies. He will have absolutely no problem that way-

Just as he thought that, an overly-familiar silhouette covered his eyes-it is a Rathalos, no doubt. But its color…

The view, and the color glinted before his eyes will not be forgotten, _even if I went senile or died_, thought Dusk.

Silver.

Dusk has long heard the stories of Azure-colored Rathalos from the caravan guards, and saw a few numbers-as the red ones has been forgotten…_crossed, _truthfully; from his hunting list. The Association has often sending him a letter of warning, about his slaying list which consist more than fifty Rathalos- a over-than healthy number for their population. But ones with silver-colored scales-now that's one thing to ponder about.

The meeting was a mere coincidence. He is on a gathering mission, and the Rathalos, probably just encircling around to find some feed before returning to his nest. Nobody, even the scouts patrolling the area on a daily basis has reported the presence of a silver-colored Rathalos in the vicinity of Wyvern's Valley. But with that just one second of trading glances, their status has been set: Dusk as the hunted, and the Rathalos as the hunter.

Turning skillfully and gracefully in the air, unknown if such gracity comes passed down in its blood by some kind of instinct of if it is something that is learnt by experience, the Rathalos' aim is dead-set. _The puny thing below there is going to be my snack_, maybe the beast thought so at the time. Running with all of his might, Dusk tried to flee from sharp talons, filled with potent poison that will probably make his heart stop before he even feel the pain of the attack, or before the first trickle of blood touches the green grass below his feet.

He is under-equipped, that is for sure. As he thought that this is just a simple gathering mission, he unconditionally chooses lighter armor and weapon, so he could gather more material and taking it home with more ease. How unfortunate for him, the Rathalos just choose the right-err, _unfortunate_ day to stroll around.

As the Rathalos dived, his speed plummets. The gravity anchoring every thing in this planet just worked its thing. Just a few meters away, just a split of a second more, then the talons will be planted in its target. In Dusk's bag, there ARE raw materials for making a Flash Bomb. The problem is, he has not blessed by time. Just a few inches away, the Rathalos shrieked in glory-

Wham!

And unfortunately for the beast, the talon never landed on its target.

Dusk has dived down under a large tree, which years of life it endured has made its root sprawled across the earth, and some of the roots has give a way to loosened earth, in the particular shape of bunny hole. While he only suffers from minor scratch and bruises from sliding through pebble-lined earth, the Rathalos above has slammed face-first into the trunk of the tree, making the root almost get plucked out by the sheer force of the impact. A few second of light contussion for the beast is more than enough for Dusk to craft a Flash Bomb. (Through his rummaging into the bag has made his hand all sticky from accidentally touching the Sap Plant). Planning the right time to lob the bomb, Dusk crawl through the 'tunnel' made from uplifted root and run, once again all with off his might. Even when the roots and pebbles dug unto his skin, the adrenaline pumped directly to his heart made his limbs feels like on fire. His concentration heightened, his action hastened. Picking the Hunter's Dagger from its sheath, he throws the blade just like a dart, only to be bounced off from the angry wyvern's head with some spark. "Heere, big lizaarrdd!" Dusk shouted, flailing his hands like crazy.

He is now standing beside a steep cliff. The distance to the bottom is not a distance a normal man can safely jump down without getting a certain death while screaming 'VOLGANOOOO~S!', nor for trained Hunters' standard: but for wyvern's standard, it is a mere ledge to leap over as means of quick take-off. "We'll see how well a blind wyvern flies." Muttered Dusk to himself, estimating how many steps the crazed wyvern needed to reach him. Ten. Nine. Eight. Each step, triggering a small quake, concealed the power enough to kill an Aptonoth. Seven. Six. Five. The beast's face is approaching. Four. Dusk can see the Machalite-colored iris of the Rathalos' eye. Three. "-NOW!" Dusk shouted loudly, throwing the Bomb directly to the eye of the Rathalos, while throwing his body away from the point of impact. It bounced from his forehead and set off, producing a blinding flash of light, even in daytime. The Rathalos shrieked as he suddenly lost his vision, and Dusk jump-dived to his left side, barely missing the thorn on the beast's chin. The beast is sent skidding above the slightly mist-covered wet grass and plunged off, head-first to the cliff.

Dusk watched carefully as the beast carefully sensed the feeling of free-falling, and spread his mighty wing to glide-

Only to crash unto the cliff's wall and skimmed the rock skidding downward.

Dusk nearly laughed his ass off watching that scene, one which a sane Hunter would be taking the run for their lives. He laughed so hard until the sides of his stomach starting to hurt, and remembered that he is supposed to run back to safety, instead of rolling on the grass, laughing the seemingly-poor-visioned-beast. And so, he took the trail going to his camp, almost skidding happily doing so, while the beast, still highly irritated by how his tiny prey ended up pulling a prank to him.

That is his first encounter with the beast. The second being few weeks later, when he, out of curiosity, peeked in the caves in the mountainous area of Wyvern's Valley on Greenland foe some kind of ore-bearing vein. Dusk then found out that the male beast, which made the highest cave as his nest, has found his mate: a glittering Gold Rathian, which is apparently got lost during her flight to the Ancient Tower in Blackland, and in the process of wooing her to mate with him. Once again unlucky for him, while he in this occasion is completely equipped with proper gear to send even a Elder Dragon cry flying home, some ungrateful Vespoid, spared from the chance to feel the sharpness of his newly-crafted Kirin Thundersword, has stung him in his back, producing a loud 'clang' sound, thus making the pair aware of his presence. While sprinting and zigzag hopping, trying to evade rain of fireballs aimed to him, Dusk sweared-almost cursing- that from that day onwards, no more Vespoid will be spared-he will surely crush any that passes his line of sight.

From that day on, Dusk started challenged-or to be exact, pulling pranks on that Rathalos and his mate on many occasions. From his perspective, the Silver-colored Rathalos could be called as his rival; and that beast seemingly thought so. Every time and then, he would drop on the Hunter's track, blazing everything around him to cinders, be it plant life or other monster. And so is Dusk: whenever he is feeling bored, he would drop to the wyvern's nest, only to toss a Flash Bomb, or some piece of raw meat as present…usually the tainted ones as well. He even has given the beast a rigged piece of meat, fully stuffed with Hot Pepper. The beast showered him with fireballs as it burned its mouth…or so thought Dusk, running while laughing loudly. Heck, nobody knows whatever a beast can actually taste…and Rath's tounge is supposeadly already 'burned' from the time it started spewing fire, so how the hell the beast could even taste with that smokey piece of meat is a question of how the heck the world worked.

Yet, there is not all about the two.

Dusk has actually been saved from death once by this very beast. It is, when he hunted his first Teostra in the Ancient Tower, deep into the uncharted area of Blackland. The Elder Dragon of Flame has cornered him at the top of the Tower, leaving no spare room for escape so it would just take one breath attack to singe the unlucky hunter to less than ash. In the nick of time when the Teostra inhaled, ready to unleash his signature Flamethrower that can reduce even stones and metals into less than cinders, the Rathalos appeared out of nowhere, hurling a giant fireball directly to the Elder Dragon's face, distracting its concentration and gives time for Dusk to finish that beast with a direct stab from his longsword into the depths of the Dragon's heart. Dusk cannot think anything that can serve as a reason, why would that beast leave his territory, and venturing deep into the one owned by an Elder, beside that beast sees something in him.

As thanks, one day later the Rathalos found a huge pile of Aptonoth meat beside his nesting ground; while from that Teostra material, he then craft himself a gimmick-bearing sword called 'Twin Meteor', a Sword-and-Shield typed weapon that could be altered into Dual Swords.

On many occasion after that, Dusk actually hunted beside the Silver Rathalos; while their unexpected meeting at the hunting ground is maybe, just a mere coincidence, and their goals may be ultimately different one from another, every time they met at the Hunting Ground is a special time where a human, who is supposed to hunt down a beast is accompanied by the very beast he would take down in normal condition-and where a beast, that supposed to attack any living beings by mere instinct to satiate his hunger would stand side-by-side with the very prey he would be attacking:

Their relationship surpasses the boundaries of words and species: their status is not only as 'Hunter' and 'Monster'; but 'Partners'.

Takes not more than a month after that incident for the Rathalos to completely accept Dusk as one of its kin: when repelling the Kut-Ku swarm, when slaying the stray Garuga pair. When fending off the Elder Dragon of Mist, they worked together, although their reason was not the same, the trust they've placed on each other is more than enough. Even Dusk would cooperate with him to repel any Poachers or Illegal Hunters from the Rathalos' hunting ground.

…but there is one problem, though. Although the Los has accepted him, the Gold Rathian is more than angry to find his mate accompanying a hunter more than tending her. It annoys her. Alas, every time Dusk pays a visit to the pair's nest, he is almost guaranteed to near-miss his own death ceremony, usually 'fended off' by the Rathian's fireballs, or more often, her signature backflip tailslap. Dusk has already tried to bribe her, namely by many pieces of raw meats, some monster part to chew at, even the lopped-off tail of the aforementioned Akura, as Gold Rathians tend to be attracted to shiny, glittering objects. None works, her mood as bad as boiling cauldron every time her eyes even laid at the shadow of the Hunter- but much to his relief, the crystalline-like tail is used as decoration to made the nest for soon-be laid eggs, the last time he visited.

Thus, why did he came to the nesting ground this day? Why did he looked like something has happened? Why did his expression is so glum? Why, did he wield his King Thundersword, and packed everything, whetstones and potions included, as he was to hunt an Elder Dragon?

It began a week ago. A mail-no, a parchment is sent from the Guild to the nearest Hunter Post. Dusk stand, almost like stupefied when the content of the parchment is read aloud by the barmaid:

"-the Guild has issued a bounty for anyone that can slay the pair of wyvern residing at the top of the Wyvern's Valley, namely the Gold Rathian and Silver Rathalos. The pair is thought responsible to the massive deaths of the Hunters and monsters alike. For…"

Dusk cannot hear the rest of the announcement; somewhere along the line he had dropped his mug of mead, which is making loud clattering sound as the frothy amber colored-liquid making a queue line from the bar's table until it is seeped in his modified Hunter's Tasset. He knows more than anyone does what that peculiar Rathalos-and his mate, Rathian, do. Even called 'beast', they would not attack anyone-or anything without reason-nor killing Kelbis without the urge to feed. Sure, the Rathian is in the egg-laying season right now-but even with that, can a single Rathalos cause such disaster? No, no. It cannot be, thought Dusk to himself, exiting the Post without any comment: nobody knows that he secretly befriended the very Rathalos they going to hunt. And he thought it's for the best anyone should not know.

But not for long. Almost every day after the bill is posted at the Post's wall, some kind of Hunter will arrive at the backdoor of the Post, whether critically injured or crippled for good. They had fallen when taking the slaying quest, that poses so much difficulty: none of the hunter managed to actually get a sight at whatever attacking them: only a flash of white, and the next thing they know they has been transported back to the village with the condition that is usually, worse than death. So much Hunter has fallen on this one quest, that it gained the unofficial name: 'The Silver Sun of Destruction and Golden Moon of Annihilation'. Seeing there is no more Hunter to dispatch as the remainder of the Hunters stationed at the village even visibly cowered when the Quest is mentioned, the Village Elder and local Guildmaster asked-no, almost begged Dusk to take this quest. He could not say no, because not only his license is held on line, his friend's-no, his partner's life also.

Yet he knows one thing for sure: even if he could prove that the pair's innocent by any means, the target of the quest would not change in the slightest, thus right now his main priority is not to prove anything, but somehow persuade them to leave their nest…sure, with all the eggs that's soon to be hatched, even the thought of surviving would me a mere second thought for them-_but if somehow!_

In few day's more worth of time, from beneath the granite-colored, yet strangely fragile eggshells, future prince of the skies and princess of the earth would be born.

The night has silently conquered the earth, when he arrived on the foot of Wyvern's Valley, still lost in his train of thought. The guild transport cart quickly disappeared into the blackest of mist, eerily residing near the valley's entrance, leaving only two medium-sized Aptonoths for carrying back the bodies for the Guild-but in this case, the Guild already approved Dusk's petition, which is "All material from the monster I hunted will become mine", which would never be allowed in normal hunts, as the Guild would love making a specimen from any monster alike, much more rare-colored ones.

He quickly unpacked his things, set the tent, double-checking his equipment and items, before setting off to the Valley.

He has a bad, VERY bad premonition about this quest: something just does not feel right. Even seeing the beautifully star-clad skies above his head does not lift his spirit: his heart ached when the gentle, silver-colored moonlight struck his face. How can a single Rathalos killed a whole ten Aptonoth pack in one day? How can the most experienced of Hunters cannot even see what attacked them? Since when, Rathalos, who attacked mainly by their fireballs and poisoned talons, produce cut-like injuries that is so clean, it severs the monster's bone-no, even armor made from Basarios material-into two?

The dots didn't connect well. It is surely not a Rathalos' work, nor a Rathian's. It must something larger-one with more appetite and stomach-size to fulfill. A Tigrex? That would seem so, as the big glutton will never decline a serving of fresh meat before itself: it also ambushed its prey, quite similar to the description…but a Tigrex, famous for its steel-crushing bite and ear-deafening roar would at least produce a bite mark, not a cut wound.

Or maybe, is it a Nargacuga-the Dark Hunter? Maybe, but despite its fierceness, the black-clad demon is quite territorial. One never found the beast lurking anywhere else than the Forests, deep into the heart of Greenland. And the color-

"White." Muttered Dusk down to himself, while panting and pulling himself to the ledge: the very same ledge that he made the Rathalos fell, crashing down. The weight of his Kushala-made armor makes such climb more strenuous than usual, and because of that, he'd rested a bit more before continuing to the wyvern's nest.

When mentioned monsters, they came in all sizes and colors, from the tiniest bug to the gigantic dragons, from pure black to prismatic-colored: but when mentioned the color 'white', the number of monster declined almost to the number of finger in one's body…at least from what has officially named by the Guild and NPO-National Paleontological Organization. From the weakest, Giaprey and Giadrome, their 'white' is actually snow blue. Khezu, with none of the aforementioned quality: be it speed or stealth. It would stick like a sore thumb-no, Khezu, amidst its surrounding background. Kirin, the Thunder Beast. It certainly has speed, power…but almost no reason to attack its herbivore comrade. And the wound it inflicts is more likely to be hole-shaped stab wound than a cut, unless someone taught the beast how to do so. White Fatalis…now that's just absurd. What good for the stuff of legends show in this desolate area? And for a beast of its size, it would take more than a miracle for it to able to ambush the skilled Hunters without being noticed. That leaves the wolf twins…Nono and Kanu, as well as the Rathalos, when excluding the saber-toothed wyvern, Barioth-confined to the land of snowstorms, far north from here, or the rarely-encountered Tidal Lagiacruz, hidden from any man's view in the depth of Moga Sea.

But despite knowing all of that fact, a tiny sliver of doubt has emerged inside his mind, and now it is steadily growing in an alarming rate: that doubt is a byproduct of his own imagination, eating away on the trust he's been raising up until now.

"-why did I even suspecting them!" Yelled Dusk, slamming his armored knuckle to the stone hiding the entrance of the pair's mating ground, making the stone breaks in process because of the metal-like quality of the Daora Bracers he's now wearing. While the pair can effortlessly enter the hollowed volcano from above, a man must travel trough cracks in the wall in order to get access to the nest.

His voice echoed through the dark night, reflected by high valleys surrounding him. But none will answer him, as he is the only Human-no, Hunter, which stand on this very stage. His heart darkened. He has never felt so much anguish. Never, even when his parent abandoned him in the great depths of Ancient Jungle.

SWOOSSH.

"?" A strange, 'swooshing' sound can be heard far before him. His instinct as a hunter takes over his body's muscles before he could even think, readied his GreatSword while assuming defensive posture-_Is it monster's wingbeat? A roar? Or-_

SWOOSH. SWOOSH. "-what, it's just a meteor shower…" Grunted Dusk, patting his armor-clad chest in order to settle down.

In the world of Hunters, the word 'Panic' usually accompanied by 'Unprepared', which in turn rhymes with 'Death'. He knows that very well, but the imaginary tension line which is keeping his mind sane is in the verge of breaking.

In the world of Minegarde, meteor showers aren't that rare: in the Desert area of Redlands, almost every night you could see some stupid rock, attracted by the planet's gravity, being burned up by friction with the invisible air. But his relaxed action does not for long.

SWOOOOSH.

He heard a strange sound which was louder than the rest. When he faced the sky, he almost felt his heart stuck out from his gaping mouth. A meteor, stray from its group, now speeding in his direction. "…talk about bad luck. Oh, crap. OH, CRAP!" He groaned, turned back, and once again, run with all his might.

GRROOOOO.

Now the soft 'swoosh'-ing sound has been replaced with an ear-deafening roar, produced when a stray object from outside of this planet burned because friction with air. Just like the dent and scratches in a dull blade disappeared with some water, force, and of course, Whetstone, whatever thing the meteorite is made is getting chiseled down by abrasion…but that's not enough to whittle down whatever material composing the mass into smaller-than-pebble-sized dust.

"Why did this must happen today, of ALL days!" Screamed Dusk, jumping from a ledge, just in the nick of time. A loud explosion almost popped his eardrums open, as the extraterrestrial piece of object landed on the soil of Minegarde. Large 'thud' and 'thunk'-ing sound can be heard for at least a minute before the pebble and rocks, thrown high into the air because the explosion earlier has settled down.

Releasing the hands he used to cover his ear, Dusk coughed because the dust that filled the air seeps deep into his lungs. After a few cough, and covering his mouth with a piece of cloth, he stands tall, examining his surroundings.

A large crater has opened in the valley's bedrock wall, crushing the entrance to the monsters' nesting ground "-shoot." He didn't saw that coming. The element of surprise has disappeared from his grasp. Alas, the explosion must waken the two beasts, or enraged them. Not many hunters know this, but both the Rathian and Rathalos actually hated loud sound as they hate bright flashes. And that meteorite has provided them both. He would be surprised if they didn't throw a fit right now…

"-wait." He murmured to himself, concentrating on his hearing, while standing perfectly still. The cold wind, intensified by the depth of the valley has taken away any remaining dust, and making the smoke produced by the meteorite because of its heat dissolved into the night sky-but beside the wind's howling sound, he cannot hear any sound. Be it monsters', or natural animal of the night. Not even a bird, not even a cricket. The silence as like standing on a verge of a great scene of massacre.

He quickly glanced to the valley's top. A black smoke can be seen rising from the entrance the pair usually uses. It seems like the meteorite has broken into two pieces halfway in the air out of deformations it had collected troughout its journey, which triggered at last by the friction and heat upon atmospheric entry, and the smaller one has fallen directly to the opening of the nesting site. "-Could it be!" Dusk's imagination immediately turned for the worst-case scenario.

Hoping, no, almost screamed so what he imaged not happened, he quickly throws away any unneeded weight, be it potions, whetstones, or rations. Climbing erratically, Dusk sent skidding below a few times because loose footing. After what seemed like an eternity, while gasping for breath heavily, Dusk arrived at the nest's second entrance, one which he usually used to flee from the Rathian's crazed chase. He haven't used this entrance for a long time, since the path leading to this entrance can only be reached by climbing-something that Dusk hates, especially while wearing some heavy armor.

Ending his reminiscence, Dusk silently entered the hollow space, his dominant right hand already making a knuckle around the hilt of the large sword attached at his back, then calling loudly: "-Silve! Aure!" those are nicknames he has given to them, one proof of his attachment to the pair.

Silence filled the room, almost eerily. Taking a step forward, exiting his cover, Dusk gasped as seeing his wildest imagination comes true:

The two wyverns lie lifeless on the granite-colored floor. A somewhat large crater has been dug out in the centre of the nest, nearly missing the tip of their wings. A foul-smelling white smoke can be seen rising from a single rock that stood at a strange angle, perfectly in the center of the crater.

"No…no!" Screamed Dusk, throwing his prized King Thundersword somewhere, walking slowly as if his spirit has been sucked out dry by a Khezu, to the side of the Silver Rathalos he has known too well. As magnificent as while he is alive, the lifeless wyvern almost like his is in a deep sleep. In fact, both of the wyverns looks like they died while sleeping. No injures or anything could be observed in his massive body-showing that the meteorite somehow killed him instantly. The same could be observed from the Gold Rathian. The overly-aggressive female wyvern now lies in silence, her head being pat gently by the sad hunter: something that cannot possibly happen when the monster is alive. "Their eggs! How about-"

Dusk quickly turned his head to the direction of the eggs. She had laid five large, granite-colored eggs that are placed near the crystalline Akura tail. Based on Dusk's calculation, it needs some more time, at least a week to hatch…

"-even they…didn't survive?" Whispered Dusk to himself.

The nest has been overturned by the shockwave produced by force of the impact. Not having any means of protection beside the pair of wyvern and their thick shell, the four eggs at lined at the front has been smashed completely, its contents spilling everywhere at the cave's floor. As for the last egg…

"…how…can this happen?" The egg is protected by the Akura's tail. But…

The crystalline spike that has been shattered from the force of the impact, pierced the egg in many places. While most of them only pierced shallowly to the shell due to its hardness, the longest of the crystal has pierced the upper side of that egg completely to another side. It is nearly impossible for the embryo inside to survive from such injury, even if it didn't kill it instantly.

One family, killed in one instant. By a mere rock.

Realizing that, Dusk has dropped to his knees, crying loudly while screaming in agony. He didn't want to believe, he didn't want to realize the event unfolded before him. "You fool." He said, while sobbed loudly and looking through the half-opened eye of the Rathalos. The golden-colored slit at the centre of the Machalite-colored iris looks like gleaming under the moonlight that shone its way through the opening in the ceiling. "Its looks that that promise must be canceled." Dusk said. He had told him that sometime after the eggs has hatched, he will take Silve on a quest-as a celebration for him becoming a father.

…

Dusk passed two hours of time, just stroking the head of the fallen beast gently. Not knowing anything to do, he just sat there, using Silve's body as cushion. He could feel the warmth-no, heat, which normally can evaporate the drops of rain fallen on the beast's body, slowly dissipating.

As dawn breaks, the two motionless bodies had become completely cold. Not having any clue how to proceed with the quest, Dusk just stood before the two corpses. "-now what should I do? I cannot even prove that they aren't the ones who attacked the Hunters…"

Just at the time he said that, a low growl can be heard before him. Before even he could turn his head to find the source of the growl, two deep gashes has been opened in his left arm. "-ngh! What the!" He screamed, sweeping the entire cave for the offender. _–is it just me, or did I saw-_

_Swish!_

"-agghh!" Not even bothered by the thickness of Kushala's shell used to fashion the armor now wore by Dusk, the attack slices right through his back, opening more wound, spilling more blood. _–a flicker of white! So this is the one which attacked those Hunters!_ He exclaimed to himself. _I cannot even catch a clear view! What's with the speed!_ Thought Dusk to himself, skimming the entire cavern. Just then-

"There!" Dusk shrieked, bending his body forcefully forward to evade the incoming attack. He could hear a faint 'swoosh' as something white slashed the place where his head been a fraction of second before. As he done so, he grabbed a Flash from his hidden pouch, and threw it hard to the floor. A binding flash suddenly enveloped the whole cavern, followed by a loud shriek. "! No way-"

After rolling his way out of the huge object that slammed down tho the stony floor flawlessly, Dusk finally caught a quick look at whatever attacking him. A beautiful-almost eerily magnificent being stood before him, hissing loudly. He could see its red-colored iris glowed in rage, while its stare unfocused because of the Flash earlier. "-oy, oy. You must be kidding me-" Said Dusk in low, hoarse sound as he regained his posture, only to stand still, mesmerized by the view before him.

Before him stood a small-sized, strangely colored Nargacuga, almost like _bleached_ unnaturally. While Narugas are fairly known as _The Blight of Great Forest _or _Shadow Stalker,_ the one standing in front of Dusk, while being not longer than a juvenile Ludroth, donned an entire body that is clad in iridescent-colored scales, which shines with a brilliant blue-white, like moonstone. "-crap!" He quickly dashed to grab his weapon as the white beast regained his vision, and attacked him with his signature Tail Spike shower without any movement than a single lash of the tail, unlike the black Narga which will spins its tail high over its head, that in turn will produce rattling sound that comes from the spike-like scales shed forcefully from its roots. Dusk quickly raised his sword to protect his face-as well the body behind the object, making nail-like spikes bounced off. "What do you want!" Yelled Dusk from the cover of his sword, which is answered by a low hissing sound.

_Crap. First a meteorite almost falls directly to my head. Second, my friends just killed before my eyes. Now a white, for the love of GOD, WHITE Nargacuga wanted to take a bite from me? What rotten luck I have._

"-! Shoo-" Distracted, even for a second has its own price to pay in the Hunter's world. Another deep gash has appeared in Dusk's knuckle, and the white beast once again disappeared from his view. "-lay still for a while, dammit!" Shouted Dusk, swinging his Greatsword to strike the cavern's floor, producing blue sparks of electricity which strikes wildly, while hoping this would be enough to stop the phantom-like beast from disappearing-

Yet his wild guess missed the mark. The display of flashing light and sound seems to annoy the white Nargacuga more than making it afraid-now it's in a complete rage mode, adding more speed to already warp-like movement, its eyes glowing , leaving brilliant blue instead of red trail. _Now I'm screwed._ Thought Dusk, suddenly sent flying across the floor with a Tail Whip, even when he has guarded it, and met the walls of the cavern with a loud 'thud'. "*hack*!" He coughed, his back felt like crap, almost like a crazy Rajang has tackled him from behind, despite the small stature of the beast. _My back's killin' me-but at least now it can't attack me from behind…_

The white Nargacuga roared, making even the bravest Dusk cower inside his armor. But instead of caught in the pace, he braves himself and muttered: "Now you cannot use sneak-attack like before. All you can do-is directly attack me!" And inversely, that also applies to him. When coming to range, the Nargacuga clearly has the advantage-its leap can cover few yards in ease, and the distance between them is clearly less than ten foot; not mentioning it could also perform the Tail Spike shower. Playing defensive, Dusk assumes the guarding stance. Measuring the distance and reach of his weapon, he regretted not bringing any weapon that has longer reach-such as Spears. But when taking the agility of his enemy…

"-well, this is fine enough." He muttered, tightening the grasp to his blade's long hilt.

The white Nargacuga hissed and roared while encircling Dusk in half-and-circle, but to no avail. Having the upper hand in the battle is something rarely experienced by Hunters; and is not something that could be thrown away in reckless abandon-

_Roaarr!_

"-tch!"

The Nargacuga ended up as the one taking the first step. It lunged into Dusk from a Prowler Stance, brandishing its bladed forelegs-a product of the evolution that the researchers concluded as the branching from true wyvern gait.

Nargacuga, as well as Barioth and Tigrex belonged to the pseudowyvern subclass. It means while they cannot fly as much as flying wyvern, for example Rathalos could, they had adapted their forelimb, which is used to fly in the blue skies to walk in the muddy ground. Their wings have degenerated to what looks like a webbed claw, which can still be used to glide for long distances. But in Nargacuga's case, the forelimb's bones had further evolved to what looks like blade-like appendages, which sharpness rivals the sharpest of swords.

The slashing move was too wide, as expected from a beast which solely hunts based on instinct. Seeing an opening, Dusk aligns his Greatsword horizontally, and lunges forward for a stab-

SHRAAAAA!

A high-pitched shriek echoed inside the cave. Blood spurts from the open wound at the Naruga's left foreleg-

The foremost blade, which sliced right through Thundersword's serrated edges has been trapped in the last spike near the hilt, less than an inch from his fingers. Not losing this chance, Dusk quickly turned the sword, and kicked it hard, making the blade's weight acts as a ball-and-chain for the wyvern's foreleg. Almost instaneous with that move, he unstheated his Hunting Knife and slammed it to the wing with all of his strength-breaking both the Knife and the Blade near its base, ripping the webbing and flesh alike. The white-colored Cutting Wing now standing in an odd angle, piercing the stone floor underneath with great ease.

Knowing its greatest weapon, speed-would be hindered because of its injury, instinct immediately takes over the action of the wounded beast. Limping because of the pain when it shifted its body weight to the injured leg, the white Nargacuga retreated. A loud shrieking sound can be heard from the outside.

Dusk fell to the ground. His knee has given out. "-w…whew. I made it…" he gasped loudly, filling his lungs with air. He almost didn't dare to breathe before-

"That's right! What the hell's a Narga doing here?" He asked to himself while walking toward one of the Spikes launched by the beast. Much to his surprise, the spikes are barbed, unlike its normal counterpart, so removing them from the bedrock seemed to be pointless. Yet he managed to collect some that has been deflected by his own blade.

"-!" Smelling a familiar fishy scent, which comes not from the blood spilt, he looks back beyond his shoulder- _Of course._

Nargacuga, while being a proud wyvern which lives solely by hunting, is especially known to be attracted by the smell of another wyvern's, or herbivore's egg. It liked eggs so much, that the Aptonoths never dared to lay their eggs in the Great Forest; they laid their egg farther than that. "-so it's the cause why that darned wyvern appeared here…" Mumbled Dusk to himself, his eye fixated to the blade-like object which glimmered in red puddle. He pulled the Cutting Wing from the ground and examined it. _This would make a great material for swords…_

_Crack._

A cracking sound diverts his attention. He looks back and found a single Velociprey has entered the cave, seemingly attracted by the scent of blood. The beast has crushed a small skull, which ironically, came from another Velociprey. Dusk made a quick whipping movement with his wrist, and threw the white-colored Cutting Wing to the Prey. Much to his amazement, the Wing clearly severed the Prey's neck!

It was uncalled for. All he wanted is to scare the beast away-but the sharpness of the Blade ended up killing it. Blood gushes from the arterial vessel of the beast, showering the ground around. "-crap. Now more Prey's going to get here…"

_If the Prey gathered here, nothing will stop them from scavenging Silve and Aure's bodies. But if Carved- _A feeling of guilt and disgust slowly creep through Dusk's spine. "They're MY friends' for god's sake! Why the HELL I'm thinking about carving them-?"

Because you're a hunter, duh?

"-but…" Dusk's heart now underwent a struggle, between carving his friends for material, and letting their bodies in this place. "If I left their bodies here, there's no chance the Prey's will leave them alone. And if I carved them…" He then glances a quick look to the wyvern's bodies. "-it is not for the sake of Materials, nor for the sake of pity." Then, he pulled the Wing out from the stone wall, as his Knife is as good as gone, takes off his safety gloves and makes a deep cut into his right palm: one shaped like the sun. It's almost scary how did the gash didn't even feel hurt: until the red liquid started flowing he virtually didn't feel anything. Panting, he straightneded his palm hard enough so the red, thick liquid every beings in the world, beasts and humans included had inside their body, emerged from the cut.

He then walked to Silve's and Aure's corpse. "-it's for honoring the dead."

He placed his right palm, which has the symbol of the sun carved to it to Silve's lifeless head. "With the offering of blood, I shall make a pledge. The one bridging the Hunter and the Hunted." He said in a clear voice. "Thou lifeless body shall be my daily bread. Thy Fangs and Claws shall be my blade. Thy Shell and Scales shall be my shield. Your Wing, Tail, Flesh, Blood-Every bit of your fallen body, entrust to me-" Then Dusk pulled his palm, leaving behind sun-shaped stain in Silve's forehead. "-so you could, once again, hunt beside me." Dusk did the same for Aure, albeit the symbol was one of the crescent moon.

The prayer has been sung. It was the prayer for the fallen comrade in battle. The original prayer is meant of calming the fallen Hunter's soul, so they can pass on to the next life. It has become an unspoken tradition that if a Hunter fell in battle, his weapons and armor should be recovered by anyone who witnesses the event. After singing the prayer, he must wear the equipment, and then reported the event to the Guild. Based on the fallen family's decision, the Hunter could receive a part of the equipment he delivered: the name of the fallen should be engraved into the equipment as remainder, who wielded the equipment before him. It is not unusual to find a piece of equipment which bears more than hundred previous owners: the Epitaph-series is one of the most suitable example. (In fact, this custom seemed to be originating from the discovery of the Epitaph-weapon series, which created thousands of years ago with the method that makes present day's smith scratched their head out of confusion.)

Dusk started his work with Silve. Not because any particular reason, but because the Blazing Fire Sacs tend to be deriotate faster than the Deadly Poison Sacs. Cutting just in the thin line where soft, leathery-with pearl-like texture and distinctive black striping from the underneath area of the beast are joined with the scaly part, Dusk carefully skinned the pelt of the Rathalos-and found himself almost frightened to the bone because of the Wing's sharpness—sure, the place he's been making the cut is the weakest possible area on a Rathalos's body, but even Silversol's-no, Silve's glittering, hard scales that remain unscathed even after deflecting a full-charge from a Machalite Blade cannot provide enough protection from the Wing's edge.

After securing the 'pelt', if it could called so, then he began to collect the scales from the wing-joint area, which is the most vulnerable spot in Rathalos' body. Then, after all the scales are collected and safely stashed, then he began to remove the shells lining the wing's joint. After that the wings could be safely removed, with the webbing still intact.

Then, he proceeds to the back area. The thick plating shell of the aged Rathalos, comprised by age-hardened scales are probably one of the valuable materials sought by the Guild and the Hunters alike. In case of SilverSols, their price obviously can fly far beyond those of rust and azure varieties. Slowly and carefully, tracing the areas where the plate-like shell and the spine conjoined with the Wing, Dusk secured the largest plate, one on the humped back of the beast; he then observed it: the glitter and the weight of the carapace is nowhere similar to any living flesh-and-blood material, instead it's strikingly near the level of metal's. He continued to carve each of the carapaces with highly-trained hands, until he arrived on the Rathalos' base of the neck. "-sorry." He murmured in low voice, before tearing open the neck cavity with his knife. After looking at the internal organ for a glance, he found what he seeks for: the Blazing Fire Sacs, placed neatly before the thing that looked like a Screamer-or exactly, vocal chords. Carefully cutting the oval-shaped sac, he tied the each of the canals twice with tendons cut from the neck area before completely removed it. One slight mistake would trigger the fine dust contained in the sac into blazing explosion, hence the name. In fact, he had seen many hunters getting more than just a blister when inappropriate handling is (dilibatkan/delibrated) in the process of carving these small sacs.

Next comes the hardest part of carving a monster: its brainstem.

Not until recently the uses of monster's brainstem comes to light to the Hunters. One slightly miscalculated experiment is all it needed to make a spark grows into a wildfire.

A crafter unexpectedly forgot to remove the brainstem from a fire wyvern's spine, which is used to fashion a fire-elemental sword. Guess what happened when the power source of the sacs, the blood, is infused into the weapon?

The weapon set ablaze. Literally. With the Hunter wielding it and all.

It seems that by having a brainstem incorporated in elemental-infused weapon, which is primarily made using sacs of monsters (there are certain elements which does not need these, such as Ice, Water and Dragon elements) greatly increases the sacs' production and efficiency: the elemental sacs could last longer before going 'exhausted', making the weapon could be used for extended period of time before the sacs needed to be replaced, or the brainstem itself deteriotated-because up until now, currently there's no way known to preserve a monster's organ indefinitely- the record of the longest part-preserving for brainstems are 4 years, with daily blood-liquid treatment.

Dusk carefully examined the joint between the first and the second spine. Reversing his grip on the White Naruga's Wing so it would look like he's grabbing an axe, he slowly scrapes the inter-vertebral disc, showing what looks like a huge lump of milk-colored material with pearly sheen.

Once again, holding his breath, he examined the stem. _The color's just perfect._ No single blood-stain could be seen on the brainstem, which clearly showed that the beast's cause of death is not a blunt trauma on the neck, or poisoning. Then Dusk severs all of the muscles which connected the skull with the neck, after tightly tying the blood vessels: the blood must not be spilt, as it is worth more than any liquid in the wyvern's body; and only the wyvern's blood could be used to power the sacs extracted from the very same body. As wyverns' blood has a strange tendency not to clot when exposed to air when the beast has already fallen, they could be stored almost indefinitely…except when it made contact with soil or poison.

After the skull has been detached, comes the most difficult part: that is, trying to pull out the brainstem from the spine cavity without breaking it. It incorporates slow pulling movement, as well as balancing the weight of the material. Usually this chore must be done in groups-but in this moment there are no one-wait, let me rephrase that: Dusk would not allow anyone to interfere in this Crafting, be it Gandart, his adopt-father, or Vieze-

He quickly repel those disturbing thought of, _what would happened if I were to tell that I carved my friend by my own hand?_, and proceeded. After a few minutes, the whole brainstem is collected. From one end to another, it covers a few yards' worth of distance, not mentioning the branches of nerves. He rolled it up carefully as not to break the already-fragile organ, then safely put it on a large container, made by hollowing a tree stump and filled it with the golden-colored fluid, extracted from inside the beast's skull and sealed it tightly using a Sap Plant-made glue.

The next part is the talons and the tail. Almost every hunter know that Rathalos's talon is filled with deadly poison, but not much actually know where the poison is originated: secured between its scale-covered claws are Poison Sacs. While they are not as lethal as Gypceros or Iodrome's toxin, it is guaranteed to kill anything smaller than an Apceros in an instant, humans included. Once again tying the bases of the Sac so the content won't be spilled, Dusk extracted four Poison Sacs, two from each feet.

Lastly, the tail. It is one of the most versatile material that is provided by Rathalos: some fashioned it as a shield, some as lances while others actually used it as hammers, while the most suitable would be Diablos'. The value of a Rathalos's tail was determined at the exact time it was cut: the longer the 'tail' portion, the more versatile the material would be. For the safe side, Dusk cut the tail in traditional fashion, which is removing the muscle attached-

*Clink*

"-hmm?" He heard something unusual. There supposed to be nothing in his makeshift-knife's path, be it bones or something else. He dipped-no, thrusts his arms inside the flesh of the tail, and quickly pulled it out because something inside is burning his fingertips. "Aww! This is!" He exclaimed, cutting the flesh around the object so it can be seen more clearly-and pulled it out, ignoring the painful burning sensation it inflicted to his palm-

A brilliant, dancing crimson light filled the cavern, as someone has started a bonfire. The chilly air has been replaced with gentle warmth, as the sun has completely risen. Inside the gaping hole at the Rathalos's tail, a crimson-colored stone with silvery sheen can be seen, glimmering with otherworldly brilliance.

A Rathalos Ruby-wait, Silver Rathalos Ruby. Much larger than normal Rathalos Ruby, that is usually found as pebble-sized raws, this jewel is almost…no, almost TOO perfect.

"-you kept this from me? Damn, Silve…" Said Dusk; but not out at anger-his eyes quickly began to water as he stares inside the fist-sized gem: a clear, transparent-colored gem that is filled with swirling vermillion light, alternating with silvery streaks could be seen dancing inside of the stone. One thing is certain, it is no mere play of light on the eye: it seemed like the stone itself are alive.

Once in a while, a material, called 'Dragonite' or 'Wyvern Stone'-not to be confused with the ore with same name, 'Dragonite Ore', could be formed inside on a monster's body. While it is usually made from worthless material, such as fur, bones and scales, but as the material ingested, the until-today-not-quite-yet-understood-hell-of-a-bodily-function of the wyvern will take over. Mimicking the Earth's way to produce gemstones from a mere rock, sand and your-run-on-a-mill dirt, the internal body physiology and probably, the crushing pressure produced when the surrounding muscles worked slowly tempered whatever material into gem-class solids. Some theorized that the stones are formed by condensation of beast's blood, but until now there's not a single experiment creating stones in that way worked.

It would take more than years of consuming the same material over and over, so a brilliant, evenly colored stone could be produced. And, each of the stone is unique, as they posses their own elemental properties: Rathalos' Rubies are naturally enchanted with blazing Flames, as even touching one would produce burn-marks. Rathian Emeralds are formed from pure Poison in crystal form and merely dipping the stone into a pool of pure water will cause the pool transforms into deadly poison puddle. Lagiacruz's Sapphire contained bolts of Storm in its wake, and so on. While many rich people sees these material as mere objects of adornment, Hunters prized them above all material as Decorations: a simple slotting can produce the same effect as having elemental sacs embedded in the weapon, thus sparing them from the constant need of beast's blood to power the sacs (although some claimed Monster Juice and Broth could be used as replacement in case of Lightning of Thunder Sacs, both comes from Khezu).

As trivia, even Felynes could produce these kinds of stones. While it is named 'Felyne Fur Ruby', what it is originated from, as you can already guess from the name, is just a hairball that cannot be expelled from their body. Kinda yucky, yet it is being favorite of noblewoman's for brightening their rings and claps.

"-you're next." Muttered Dusk to Aure, which of course, cannot even speak in the first place. Starting from the same place as the Rathalos, he began tracing the underbelly's sides of the beast to find the exact spot to begin his carve. As he finds it, he began tearing open the rough hide of the golden-scaled beast. All the process are the same as the Rathalos', the one slightly different is, instead of a magnificent plate on the top of her back, Rathian-kind sports needle-like spikes jutting from their back, which is thought to be used as a kind of sensor: since they didn't fly much, they must be aware of their surrounding more than their male counterpart-but more than that, each of the Spike is filled with potent poison, for God-knows-what-reason. Removal of the needle must be done one-by-one, otherwise the complex net-like duct system that channels poison to each of the Spike will leaked out, and in the end it will seeps into the beast's system, degenerating every organ system.

Painstaking care must also be exercised when handling the bundle of needle. If one didn't bind them tightly, some of the needle will be loosened, thus making them scattered. Fully understanding this, Dusk binds the needle with some tendon extracted from the ligaments supporting the wing, and supported the base of the needle with a piece from the Velociprey's hide. When all 1213 of the Rathian's Spikes are extracted, not counting the damaged ones, the Deadly Poison Sacs comes next. Dusk secured three large Sac from the humped back, before start de-shelling the female wyvern.

*thunk*

"…not you too." Murmured Dusk in awe. Once again, his carving blade has struck something hard, when it is highly unlikely to be anything inside the largest Poison Sac at the end of the Rathian's tail. Opening the largest Sac he had seen until now, once again, something unbelievable came out.

Covered in strangely slimy purple-colored substance, which is highly likely concentrated poison, a beautiful gem came into light. This time it is a richly-colored gem with a gradation from deep green to golden glitter-Gold Rathian Emerald. Taking care not to touch it for prolonged period, as his hands are already suffered minor burns after handling the SilverSol Ruby, Dusk quickly rinsed the poison on the surface of the gem with water from his waterskin-yet to no avail. Even after emptying the content of the container, the gooey, purplish substance didn't get washed, but increased. It seems this gem, as the normal Rathian's ones has the ability to turn ANY kind of liquid it touched into poison…thought Dusk inwardly as he stowed the stone inside the waterskin, making a mental note for himself not to drink anymore from that pouch.

It takes no more than half a day for the skilled hunter to completely disassemble the bodies of the two beasts. It has done so expertly and beautifully, even the most skilled carver will be put in shame if he or she looked at Dusk's work.

There is no material trashed, or actually, left behind after the Carve, than entrails and some muscle mass. Even the most difficult material to obtain, the Wyvern Marrows could be secured without the need of breaking the Rathalos' spike-like appendage which extended from its lower jaw. After arranging all the material so it would fit the pelt carved first, he looked upon a pile of intestines: what left from a Rathalos he called 'friend'. The gigantic pair of five-lobed lungs is covered in blood; and the intestinal tract is empty: it seemed that they haven't eaten for the last two days, and the main cause of their deaths is lung rupture and massive hemorrhage, caused by shockwave produced at the time the meteorite struck.

His stomach turned. Resisting the urge to throw up, he looked at his palms, which now bears a sun and moon-shaped scar. His wound already closed because he grasped the Ruby with his bare hand after cutting himself, causing the fresh wound dried almost immediately, replaced by another minor burns. "Your spirits will forever live inside of me." He vowed, while bowing to that pile of organs, and draws open his foldable pickaxe. Then he used that Novacrystal-pointed pick to expand the crater while ignoring the pain on his palms, which is formed when the meteorite struck-to make a grave, where the left-overs would be buried.

After pouring dirt over the remaining organs, Dusk picked up one of the shattered Akura's crystal and erected it in the place of tombstone. He etched 'Here lies Silve, the Silver Sun' horizontally across the crystal with the help of the Wing. Then he did the same for the remaining Aure's organs, and once again placed a grave-marker. This time it reads: 'Here lies Aure. The Golden Moon .'

"…" The blackened stone, which is the main cause why the two wyverns he proudly called 'friend' ended up as a pile of organs, came across his sight. He had tossed it aside earlier, when he dug the grave. Upon further examination, he could see a metallic glitter running through the sides of the stone. _Should I bring this stone back?_ He knows full well that this very stone, slightly larger than Kut-Ku's egg at the grasp of his hands is the one which killed his friends. Using the metal, whatever it is, contained in this stone would mean…

Then, he remembered Gandart's word. "Feelin' pity? Us Blacksmiths does not, young un'. Be it carving a weapn' outta Red Horn which 'as pierced dozens o' life, it means nothing for me. It is not the history of the material needed to create a weapn', nor the meaning behind one. A Blood-stained Matrial's just another Material, no more, no less."

The Wyverian elder said so, even while intoxicated by his alcoholic drinks. Having lived for at least 300 years more than average humans, it is almost certain he also had experienced something like this before as he, in his prime age, was almost legendary Material Hunter. Otherwise, that comment would not be expresses in such a sad tone.

He stashed the stone safely, wrapped in the remaining Velociprey hide. "Now how can I bring these outside?" He murmured to himself. The opening in the wall is a tight-fit with the size of the smallest heap of the material combined. Unpacking them would mean more time needed to reach his home village.

"-ah! How about this…?" He then remembered that he carries some Gunpowder. Using that explosive stuff in this condition can be considered extreme thinking…but in this case, it seemed to be the best option. Packing the black powder inside leather pouches, once again taken from the Prey's pelt, he sprinkled some of the powder as igniting fuse. "Now to do this…" He took out the signal gun and replaced the flare with small pebble, not forgetting to place some gunpowder.

He walked away for a quite a distance, before firing the gun. The flaming projectile flew in a wide arc before striking at the pouch, producing a loud blast. As he had calculated the force of the blast needed to break the already-crumbling rock open, the explosion wouldn't have to be so grand.

The entrance has opened wider, allowing Dusk to carry the materials back on his shoulder. Hunters don't being born with herculean strength, they trained for it. Especially, for Greatsword and Hammer users. Wielding a weapon that heavy will surely build some muscle.

Using a specially-designed flute, he called for the Aptonoths. Not waiting for long, the carriage arrived with the distinctive ricketing sound of some old wooden wheel. Mounting the Materials upon the cart, Dusk could feel all the tension disappeared from his body: it's almost like he is breathing in Gravios's sleep-inducing gas. "-shoot. I've got no stamina left. Guess the packing of the tent and the other thing's will have to wait for later…" He murmured. Taking out the small gun and loading the flare round, he aimed for the blue skies spread open before him, and fired the round. The bullet produced a loud high-pitched noise, as well as bright red flash as it soared through the skies.

"-ngh!" Dusk flinched, his hand instinctively covered his eye. Taking cover from the blinding light, a signal that signifies that the Balloon from the Elder Dragon Observation Community, an affiliate of the Guild has received this signal. They will send a letter to the guild using some of their Letter-Falcons, reporting the status of the Quest.

"-I leave it to you guys then. Take me home." Said Dusk, tugging the reins lightly. The Aptonoths begin to walk, ever felt so slowly. Nodding away because of the exhaustion, Dusk's eyelids slowly shuts. The exhaustion has taken the toll, and he is rendered asleep.

He dreamed about his mighty friend, ever-so-magnificent Silver-colored Wyvern. In his dream, he hunted beside the wyvern, as well as five little red hatchlings. As the wheel slowly turned, as the small steps of the Apceros' pair lessened the distance between him and his home, Dusk in enveloped in a veil of deep sleep.

**End Of Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Character Profile.<p>

Name: Dusk (Real name unknown. But his real name is supposed to be engraved in the bracelet he's been holding since baby. The item in question is now being stashed somewhere by Gandart)

Title: The Creator (Given by the Guild), Hero of Silver Sun (Given by Felli), Insensitive Beast (by Vieze).

Age: about 18 to 19 years old. Begin training as Gandart's apprentice at age 15. Has no prior education as a Hunter, but his time on Great Jungle has given him much sense needed to hunt a beast.

Hunter Rank: 17 (Material Hunter Rank: 10, Crafter Rank: 8)

Skin: White; it is still unknown where does he originated from, though. At least it is not from Redlands or Silverlands.

Build: Averagely muscular. Has the agility and reflex to match a Kirin's speed, due to his life in Great Forest. Unfortunately that gift is hindered by the armor he has to wear in his hunts.

Weapon Proficiency: Uses all weapons just fine, but has terrible sense of aim. At such, he always fails when using long-range weapons. Has the ability to tinker with weapons, giving them gimmicks that usually consists of transformation, combination between two weapons or separation into smaller forms.

Armor Proficiency: Light-to-medium armors, has only one Heavy class armor (which is Kushala Set) used to hunt Elder Dragons as the Heavy ones "-too cumbersome to move about." Then why did you didn't craft one which is not cumbersome? "-too little time for it."

Biography:

A baby abandoned at the depths of the Great Jungle, which is later found by Gandart in his Gathering Missions wearing Narga's Pelt as his garments, and a dagger made from a small Cutting Wing in his hand. It is unknown where it comes, did he slay a Narga hatchling for it or not; Adopted by Gandart as his son, and are thought the way of the lands, as well as the way of Hunter. As his experience from living in the Great Forest consisted by scavenging and hunting, Gandart later taught him the way of Material Hunter, and it seemed that he liked it more than the way of Hunters. The last training he had, where he is left behind in a cast-off island with no preparations, had awakened his crafter ability. When Gandart picked him up, he had built a forge himself and tempered a simple armor to protect himself from the materials he found on the island. Has a trauma about crafting armors for other people's uses because of an accident in his training years. Annoyingly cheerful (when it comes to teasing his childhood friend Vieze), but in reality a deep thinker, and wishes the most for peace between humans and beasts alike.

Name: Silve

Species: Silver Rathalos (nicknamed 'Silversol' by Hunters)

Data:

A stray Silversol that is befriended by the hunter Dusk. Shows a high level of intellect, as it could obey verbal command as 'stay here', 'ambush him', 'diversion', and many more. Killed by a stray meteorite with his mate Aure, the Golden Rathian.

Name: Aure

Species: Gold Rathian (some named it 'Aurian')

Data:

Silve's pair. Has found herself a mate incidentally after strayed off her flight-path to Ancient Tower. Unlike Silve who assumes friendly gestures to Dusk, Aure will dole out any attack possible to chase away the hunter from her mate. Even bribery has no effect on her. Her trademark move is 'Dusk-fender triple tailslap-to-fireball combo', which probably will kill a normal hunter at her first strike.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter...or more fittingly, the prelude to the story. Because this is my first story to be published (in English), please post your suggestion using the review function (^.^) b<p>

Incidentally, how do you portray the main character, Dusk's emotion and action? Well, since this is just only the first chapter, I'm sure his thought and emotion still doesn't get relayed that much, but...

Oh. And if you do play the Monster Hunter series, you'll definitely notice something. That's right, the White Nargacuga.

Ever since it's being introduced as the flagship monster in the MHP2G, the popularity of that black kitten still lingers up until now. And because of (read: solely of) the bad-ass-level of said creature, many players tried to create a skin-mod for recoloring purpose. Well, I tried to crank up that attempt to another level, creating a new monster altogether. Oh, and do remember it: later on she would be a rather important character in advancing the plot-line.

Edit:

Oh. My. God!

It seems that Capcom (c) had, finally, released their own version of White Narga...well, they dubbed it 'Naruga Rare Species'.

This novel, is based solely on MHP3rd version of Monster Hunter franchise. (In fact, the very reason of this novel being created was the ahwshumeness of the flagship monster, Jinouga) At such, many monsters from Yukumo area will appear in later chapters, not excluding ones from latter games.

Even so, the resemblance between the official version in MHPtri-G and the one I made in this story was rather close...if in fact they are indeed the same. Maybe because they read this story somewhere? Or maybe because the developmental team read one of my posts in Minegarde? Or in MonHun Wiki? Or...

Well, it doesn't matter. There are as many coincidences as there's stars on the skies. Call it pride, call it boasting...

But humans do hold their beliefs well.

Guess I'll post again my ideas about the Mother of All Jhens, Nephritas and her distant cousin Oceanus, the Lord of All Deus. Or maybe the true nature of Dragon Element. Or maybe a brand-new Elder Dragon idea...

Who knows? Tune in for the next update.

~December 29, 2010~ (Yes, I wrote this story exactly one year ago.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"**The Remaining Embers."**

Dusk lay on his bed, almost looked so bored that the usual vigor that could be seen burning in his eye seemed nothing more than a mere, faint ember.

Two whole weeks has passed since his last hunt, that is, the one involving the Silver Rathalos and Golden Rathian.

After reaching the small village of Gertia, all sorts of people welcomed him with much more respect than before. After all, he is the only hunter that managed to clear the Quest where another failed, and returned mostly unscratched while the others…okay, let's drop that topic. "So you have slain the vile beast! What about his pair!" Asked the guildmaster enthusiastically. "They're…both dead." Said Dusk in almost growl-like low voice, dismounting the carriage.

Almost immediately after the word 'dead' leaves his lips, all of the people around him shrieked out of joy and relief: most of the girls, including the barmaid is crying out of happiness, something that make his crushed heart's pain amplified. "-so these is the material from that darned wyvern-" "-HANDS OFF!" Yelled Dusk, making a nearby Hunter that tried to take a feel at Silve's pelt cower in fear. "-w…what's wrong with you! Not everyday anyone could see a Rath's material, much less SilverSol's! A simple feel-" The stubborn-and-overly-familiar-hunter once again raised his arm, but Dusk's hands act faster. Drawing the overly-dangerous white blade, he once again used the white blade as a throwing dagger. The Cutting Wing produces a faint ringing sound as it flies in air, and splits the overly-familiar Hunter's Black Gravios Bracers like it is a mere paper, as well as some wooden fence before coming to a complete stop at the ground. All of the people who witnessed that suddenly shrieked, but this time in fear.

"W-what the hell are you doing! Do you know how much these Black Gravios Bracers worth?" The hunter wailed, while emphasized the damage to his Bracers. "-that's beside the point, now." Said a men in deep voice, grasping the Black Gravios' clad hunter's shoulder to force him back-but what happened is the hunter is thrown away backwards. "-dad-" "-what monster from this material come from?" the man asked again, picking up the Wing with his two fingers.

Covered in soot and dirt, the overly-burly build wyverian still retain some trace of handsomeness from his prime time. In his left hand, he effortlessly wields a hammer so big that actually worked as his working anvil-the Onslaught. Gandart has arrived, seemingly rushed, as his right hand's still handling something that looks like red-hot piece of material. "-hey, watch it!" "-hothothot! Take it away!" some of the Hunters that stands in front of him panicked, as the heat emitted by the blazing piece of metal burned their hair.

"-it's from a White Nargacuga."

"-pardon me?" "-it came from a White Nargacuga, damn it! Has all your ears had turned deaf when I went to that quest? That beast is the one responsible for all the casualties of the Hunters, not these wyverns!"

The town is instantly fell silent, and at the next second turned upside-down in an uproar. A Silver Rathalos is rare enough-but a WHITE Nargacuga? Heaven knows what chance a Hunter could encounter one in a lifetime, as even stories about moonstone-colored Narga has yet emerged from long history of Monster Hunters. "-but it is not possible! How could a wyvern from the faraway Great Forest comes all the way here?" "-the pair's egg, was it?" asked Gandart, which answered by Dusk with a slight nod. He has stowed away the blazing metal back to the Smithy's blast furnace before joining the conversation. "It seems so. After…after I killed those wyverns, it appeared out of nowhere. Because of my battle with him, all of the eggs broke-" Said Dusk, slightly changing the true story. "-but you KILLED it, right?" Asked a terrified hunter in a rather pressing tone.

"…No." said Dusk in a flat voice, making the faces of surrounding people, civilian and Hunters alike, went pale in an instant. "-but don't worry. With the injury on its forelegs, it is highly unlikely that he will strike again sometime soon." Added Dusk, just for the sake of calming the people around him ever so slightly.

Because of those very words, the small village has been in the state of utmost caution these last days. Whether the Guild or the Committee: such sighting of uncommonly-colored wyvern, on the top of that, one away from its natural habitat, is a serious problem, because one possible reason for it to happened, is a rampaging giant Ceanetaur or Elder Dragon.

The Guild has mobilized all of its scouting troop to Great Forest and the rest of the Greenland, trying to find the moonstone-colored Nargacuga, while the Elder Dragon Observation Committee balloons could be seen in almost every direction in the skies: it seemed that the higher-ups has issued complete observation order, the order where every movement of all the creature inhabiting an area, be it wyverns or insects must be documented.

Knock-knock.

"-Dusk." A low sound can be heard calling him from the outside of his room, waking him from his deep thought. "-what is it, dad…?" Murmured Dusk in bored tone. "-we need to talk. It's about the Rath's and Ian's Material."

Dusk is in his room, fiddling with something in his hands. After a quick sewing, he completed what he is crafting for the last hour: a pair of fingerless gloves from Kelbi Hide: he would need them to hide the scars on his palm-

_Crap. Did he realized that I didn't actually killed them?_ Thought Dusk, wearing the gloves quickly.

"-I'm coming in." Gandart said, opening the door, not even waiting for any reply. "-wassup. Have the orders already finished? The preparation of war, that is." Said Dusk in nonchalant voice. Gandart eyed the gloves at Dusk's hand and pulled a chair from the nearby desk. "-don't' say it is a 'war'. Though, that's probably the largest shipping I've tempered in at least 10 years. Even when the Ash Lao attacked 12 years ago, the ruckus' not this great. And if you killed that White Naruga in the first place, all of this wouldn't have to happen." Answered Gandart, sitting on that chair. Because of his weight the wooden chair made a creaking noise, but the burly Wyverian paid no heed to get off. "-killing that thing, that movement is so fast and blade's so sharp that it could even slice trough Kushala's material as it's just a Kelbi hide? You're kidding me." Said Dusk abruptly.

Gandart sighed a long breath, his left hand made an unexplainable gesture of fiddling with his soot-covered eyebrows-

"Dusk. About the materials-" "-You've found out, hasn't you?" Said Dusk, clearly cutting to the point.

"Your method is as excellent as always. But even with that carving technique, there is no way you could harvest all of the materials unscathed? It is like-" "-like, I didn't attacked them even once?"

Gandart scratched his almost-bald head. "If you know where the direction of this conversation's going to, it would be better if you started with that explanation."

"I didn't kill them. This did."

With a loud 'thud', the meteorite which killed the two wyverns rolled on the wooden floor because of Dusk' kick; the Velociprey's pelt used to cover the stone comes off; the side which in contact with the stone appears blackened, maybe because of the soot covering it. "A stone? No, is this lump of metal?" Under Gandart's trained eyes, no material could ever hope to miss his vast knowledge. "That's a stray meteorite. Do you remember-" "-that a meteor shower took place two weeks ago? Yeah, sure. What about that-wait, what?" "Yeah. This piece of stone killed those two wyverns. Silve and Aure, to be exact."

The words that came out from Dusk's lips almost like spat out. "I had a hunch that is what really happened when I looked at your expression before."

"-has it happened to you, too? Seeing your friend killed before your eyes?" Asked Dusk.

Silence falls on that room.

"Yeah. For my case, it's when Gravia-a Gravios whom I raised from egg- is killed by my fellow comrade. I cannot even fathom why…she's not brave enough to even swat a Vespoid…but enough about that. Until when you're going to sulk like that? It wouldn't bring anyone back alive-" "-no, they're still alive. In here." Said Dusk, punching the wall beside him, which clacked open because some sort of mechanism has been implanted inside. "-THAT'S!" "-their jewels."

While the jewels produced by monsters are considered rare, some of the hunters consider it as a container of the monster's soul. Because of that, even when sending them off to the lapidary in order to be cut, or fashioned, the hunter will offer a prayer, so the monster's soul would be at ease.

"-such magnificent brilliance- what's more, the size and clarity! Even most of the Elder Dragon Jewel's do not pose such quality!" "-hands off!" Dusk quickly covered the shining jewels with his body when Gandart makes a slight move. "-oops. My bad."

The two of them silently assuming their awkward gesture, not knowing what to speak-or what to do.

"…so, has you decided? About what piece of equipment you wanted to craft with their material? You're a Crafter, beside a Material Hunter, after all." Said Gandart, breaking the icy silence. Dusk averted his gaze from the Wyverian who adopted him, and start gazing inside the silvery gem, only to be amazed at the swirling lights inside.

Material Hunter. Unlike regular Hunter, which job is only to hunt or slay monsters, they could travel to every area in Minegarde without permit or taking a Hunt Request from Guild. They are also permitted to hunt certain rare monster species, when the majority of Hunters cannot. Usually employed by the riches or Guild in order to procure valuables or certain indispensable material, such as Powderstones or Ores, they are trained to the point that they could obtain monster's material even when it's still alive. They're almost very scarce in the World of Minegarde, numbering less than 2% of the total Hunter, the most famous being the duo teacher-student Treshi and Trenya-but both Gandart and Dusk are certified Material Hunters.

"-no. I haven't gotten the slightest idea about what piece I should be crafting with their materials. Besides…" Dusk's shoulder loosened, as he glances upon the large scar across Gandart's shoulder. "-don't tell me that you've still thinking about that accident? Foolish boy, you've should known that it is not your fault! It's the smelter's! ME!"

Being raised by a renowned Wyverian blacksmith, Dusk has received enough harsh training and practice until he is considered as a blacksmith-Crafter-himself by the Guild. Of course, it is not a small achievement: for the Guild to acknowledge someone as a blacksmith means that the quality of the piece they've crafted must be much higher than ones produced by any blacksmith out there. And being Hunters, there's just one way to know the strength and durability of the piece-it is, to actually wear them into a Hunt.

It happened just one day after the Dusk's inauguration ceremony. A stray Garuga were sighted near their village, and the Guild has permitted Dusk to actually hunt it. But Gandart adamantly refused: "He is just a rookie hunter! Sending him to actually hunt a Garuga on his maiden hunt is like sending a naked army of hunters with a mere dagger to kill a Los!" And thus, Gandart wore the armor made by Dusk, and set off for that hunt.

He had succeeded in subduing the Garuga, but with a price: his left shoulder has been severely injured by the Garuga's tail attack, because the shoulders he wore are broken. It is not because a poor production or tempering technique, of course, but merely by a slight error in preparing the ingot. The alloy between Machalite and Dragonite is perfect, but a single grain of Iron has made a soft spot; a mere hairbreadth's thick. But that very small piece flaw caused the armor to break.

Gandart is on critical condition for at least two weeks after that incident from lethal poisoning for having the Garuga's tail spike directly grazed his heart. Fortunately, Wyverians are built tougher than even the toughest human hero. He recovered almost flawlessly and proves that the fault of the armor is caused by him in the first place, thus recovering Dusk's name as newest Giuld-approved blacksmith. But because of that incident, Dusk has pledged that he will never craft anything for anyone else besides himself: so that if something is amiss on the piece he crafted, he alone would be harmed. Yet, also because that commitment, every piece of the equipment's quality he tempered is probably unmatched-and so some of his only friends, namely the tanned man from Redlands and the petite Huntress which angry face strikingly resembles a enraged Blangonga.

"Well, can't do anything 'bout that. But if you continued to lock yourself in this room, you will be growing mold instead of inspiration. How about this-I'll take care of the Rath-sorry, Silve and Aure's material, as well as those Jewels, and you will be going to the Wyvern's Valley to mine some Dragonite Ore for the next batch of weapon?" "-that's not even fair…" "Well, whaddaya expect! I'm just a lazy old fart!" Said Gandart loudly, patting his son's back with strength enough to break a juvenile Hermitaur's shell. "-*cough**cough*stupid old fart! You've almost killed me!" Screamed Dusk, but just jokingly, while kicking his father out of his room.

With a loud 'hahaha', Gandart returned to his workshop in the first floor.

_But he IS right. Staying and sulking here forever won't solve anything._ Thought Dusk, staring off to the distance. "Wyvern's Valley…" He muttered to himself. "-better drop to the Florist's shop first."

Putting on his spare armor, the one made from the very same Machalite-Dragonite alloy that caused a scar on his father's shoulder and fashioned in light-armor style, he checked his custom-made foldable pickaxe. The Novacrystal tip is flawless as ever, and even the thought of it breaking is impossible, as Novacrystals wouldn't even crack when exposed to a Rath's stampade._ Wonder why the Guild didn't approve this as standard tool. Because the excessive mining will destroy the ecosystem? Maybe…_

Double-checking the equipment, as well as stashing some Bombs, just in case the White-colored Nargacuga has returned, Dusk is ready to go. All's left is to make a short walk to the Post, sign in for the Quest, and rent an Apceros cart. It's really that simple to take a Quest in this village-

"-oh! The hero of the Silver Sun-" "-would you stop that? It's annoying, really." Dusk quickly interrupted the talkative barmaid, as she almost screamed Dusk's newest title. "-okay, okay. I'm just kidding, actually. So! What Quest will you be taking today?" Asked Felicia, while bowing her head almost like it's a programmed gesture. "The usual. Gathering mission at Wyvern's Valley. This time, it's for the Guild." "-oh, my! Are it is for the Moonlight Mirage's hunt?" Asked Felicia enthusiastically. "-_Moonlight… Mirage_?"

When referring to one monster, especially stronger ones, Hunters began to gives them nicknames for two reasons: one, to mention the monster without spreading ruckus to civilian besides them. Two, to point out the beast' visual characteristics, making them easier to recognize. As for the title 'Phantom Beast' is referring to Kirin, Dusk has a certain idea about what beast this 'Moonlight Mirage' could be referring to. "Has it been sighted again? The white Nargacuga, I presume?"

Felicia nodded. "Yes. Two days ago it has been sighted by the Balloon at the densest part of the Ancient Forest. It has been scheduled that tomorrow, a group of Hunters will be dispatched there, trying to find its nesting ground." "-has it already recovered from the injury?" "-fortunately, it hasn't. It also tried to flee from our scouts-something that rarely happened." Said one man in strange-looking suit, namely Gypceros Mail, snatching the turn to talk from the barmaid. Felicia pouted instantly and pinched that young hunter in his cheek. "-ouch, ouch. Sorry, sorry." The man apologized, and tries to remove the barmaid's clawing pincher from his reddening face.

The hunter was an averagely-build man, with dark skin color, distinctive from ones coming from Redlands, where the scorching heat can only be countered by the darkening of the skin. Armed with sturdy Gypceros Mail that has been reinforced over and again, as well as repaired here and there, beside a tall lance which almost scratched…no, has scratched against the ceiling of the Post, his face is somewhat…unique.

"Fancy seeing you here, Radu? I remember that two weeks ago you and Vieze took a trip to Moga Village? I heard you're trying to subdue a Leviathan?" Asked Dusk politely, while helping the young hunter free from the barmaid's attack. "Yeah, we succeeded. That Lagiacruz is already weakened because of the poisonous harpoons fired at him before the hunt-and **don't do** that lecture again. The materials are already in my house; if you wanted some just ask: I still owe you for this Rapidcaster." Said Radu, covering Dusk's mouth with his hand before it even opened: the materials obtained from a poisoned creature are far inferior then ones obtained from healthy one. If it is just neurotoxin, which paralyzes the monster, it is still okay, but poison degrades all kinds of Sacs and organs, excluding some hard parts of the beast's body.

"We doesn't have anymore choice then. After all, it is King-sized-and you wouldn't believe even if I told you that his electric attack is so strong that the ship we're riding on ended up having its hull singed!" Said a female voice, appeared suddenly beside the tanned male, if not hidden behind him all the time because of her height- "Vieze. What refreshing flat-"

Twachk!

"-mind YOUR own business!" Shrieked the girl with overly high-pitched voice, her face seemingly blushing when making an unclear gesture with her hand, as if trying to hide her chest from view.

The gesture didn't dampen any of her attack power, though. Using the scabbard of her Long-Sword resting beside her chair, he swiftly knocked-no, BASHed Dusk's shin.

Vieze, Dusk, Radu, and Felicia. Four of them are childhood friends, raised in this very Village. Dusk, Radu and Vieze ended up as Hunters, while Felicia, who dislikes battles and act of shedding blood, is recruited by the Guild as mediator between them and the Hunters. "I see both of you has returned-wait, do you get that much tanned?" Said Dusk, annoyingly chirpy even with palm-shaped mark on his face. "*hmph*" Still pouting, Vieze turned his face away. "-she has been sunbathing too long in our trip to Moga. Because of the after-effect pain of being sunburnt she cannot put on any armor, and our schedule is delayed by two days…" Said Radu in annoyed tone. "-w-what! Are you implying that it is my fault that we're lagging behind schedule! And who's getting almost killed, even in his mighty Gypceros Mail when the 'Cruz trampled over him!" Asked Vieze, almost at intimidating tone.

A girl with a beautiful face, long straight hair, yet petite build, Vieze has earned the title of 'Swordswoman of Flash" because of her agility and skills in handling a specially-made Longsword from Carbalite and Purecrystals: monsters didn't even know what has cleaved them in two, before the blood spurted from the cut veins. She appears to be a miniature doll clad in custom-designed Pink Rathian mail. The only problem with this girl is her hot-no, scorching temperament and a rather dangerous habit of attacking peoples.

"-speaking of which, from what ingredients did these sunblocks are made? I hardly got any tan at all…you should put a patent for this to the Guild." Said Radu, taking out two small bottles of clear, amber-colored liquid. _With your skin color, it's difficult enough to know you're getting any tan or not, but…_protested Dusk inwardly-"Oh, those? It's made from Pale Extract and…" "-and?"

"-aaannd…Khezu's saliva." "-YUCK!" Howled both Radu and Vieze in disgust: He throwed the bottle away and waved his hand wildly; but Dusk quickly snatched the bottle mid-air. "Just kidding! It is made from Pale Extract, Monster Broth, Thunderbug Jelly and some Lifepowder. I won't be using that dangerously corrosive acid to make such as simple sunblock screen-"

Radu exhaled a long sigh out of relief. But Vieze's face turned from pale to blue to green. "-ouch. Shouldn't mention the Broth and Jelly…"

Vieze is EXTREMELY allergic to bugs, much more Neopterons. The very sight of one crawling or flying is guaranteed to make her faint on the spot with bubble rising from her mouth. But using its materials is a different story-

"Oooi. Felli to Vie…no, no response. It seems that she's in her complete rejection mode." Said Felicia, after waving her hand few times before Vieze's eyes, which didn't even blinked.

"-anyways!" Shouted Dusk, remembering his Quest, and pushed the little piece of paper to Felicia. "-sign me up. Anyone's up to a Gathering quest?" Asked him to the entire Post-but to no avail. No one even raised their hand; heck, the four of them plus one old Hunter that is knocked out cold by his drink is the only ones on the Post…not to mention the usual hustle and bustle of that small tavern is no more, as the majority of the Hunters stationed there is participating either on the reckon mission, searching for the white-colored Nargacuga, or has retired because of their injury…once again, caused by the same beast.

"Of all Hunters I've known, you're the only one who's more than happy to be sent by the Guild on a Gathering Mission-" "-because they pay a lot." Countered Dusk quickly. "You're contradicting youself. Speaking of payment, shouldn't you being better off hunting that white-colored Narga? The National Paleontological-something promised such a hefty sum of 100,000 Zennies for anyone who could bring that monster alive to them…?" Asked Felicia, puzzled. "-no, I'm just a Material Hunter. My job's just to bring back some material, not to bring down that beast…" Unconditionally, Dusk's hand reaches to the white Cutting Wing which has already fitted in a decorated hilt, made from the rare Eltalite alloy at his belt. "-but those wyverns-" "-anyways, I have a Quest to be done. Be seeing you later." Said Dusk nonchalantly, placing a few copper coins on the counter-the Contact Fee. "-make sure you ordered the fastest Aptonoth out there. I wanted to go back before dark." Said Dusk, while picking up two bouquets of blue-colored Velociprey Lily from the table behind him.

"Flowers? For who…?" Asked Vieze, at least awakened from her stupor-like state. "Oh, these…?" Said Dusk, staring at the flowers at his grasp with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Let's just say…for a friend fallen in battle." He said, and walks to the stable across the street, where a cart has been waiting.

"Strange. It's very unlike him to grieve, much more for actually offer bouquets to people unrelated to him. And of all the Hunters wounded on that Quest, I haven't heard anything about actual casualties…?" Said Felicia, tilting her head sideways. "-well, let's say, he has changed to worst to worse-than-average?" Said Vieze.

Dusk turned his body, and inhales deeply.

"-FLAT CHESTED!"

"-I'LL KILL YOUUU!"

"Here we go again…they'll never change, would they?" Asked Radu to the sighing barmaid. Dusk has shouted the most taboo and most complex issue regarding of Vieze's body into the Post, and upon hearing that, the petite hunter instantly sprang into action, draws open her Longsword which has been resting against the wall and leaped out in a rage. As the Apceros trying to flee from the pink beast behind them which swings her oversized weapon with dangerously honed skill, Dusk laughed so hard until his eyes began to water.

The drunken old Hunter began to laugh so loudly, that his false teeth got loose, and made him choked.

…

"-seriously! Has he had even the tiniest speck of delicacy!" Grumbled Vieze after her failed chase. Her face is drenched in sweat, and her pink hair is stained with dirt here and there. Actually, her hair's color is white, because she is born in northern Whitelands, but usually she dyed them with pigments taken from monster's scales. Today, to match the color of her Pink Rathian mail, she dyed it in pink color. Two weeks ago, she dyed it bluish-white. Care to guess what armor she's wearing then? "Actually, if that beast were to learn some delicacy, it probably means the end of humankind." Added Gandart, entering the post while making a crooked smile.

"-gramps! How's your backpain coming? I heard that over these two weeks you've tempered more than hundred arms…" "Yea, my back's been killin' me recently. But with a little drink It'll be fixed in no time-" "-wwa~it!" Felicia quickly snatched the giant gourd from the old Wyverian's hand. "-eeh!" "-you know for yourself alcohol and old Wyverian's body don't match well, grandpa. It'll go straight to your liver-" Said Vieze in slight worried tone. "-bah! I've been drinking for the last two centuries, and nothing's happened!" Protested Gandart, but to no avail: Felicia still hiding his private bottle behind her back. "Oh, come on…has you youngsters has no more heart? Robbing an old man's only happiness…"

"That aside…what happened to Dusk? He is looking pretty depressed in these two weeks…?" Asked Felicia out of curiosity. "-he is?" Asked Vieze and Radu simultaneously, much to their dismay. _That oddball? No way._ "Is it something related to the SilverSol and Gold Rathian's Quest? He did mentioned 'a fallen friend'…" Asked Felicia again.

Gandart heavily exhales, his breath is tainted with a faint honey and alcoholic aroma-it seemed that the liquid in the snatched gourd was none other than mead. "-so far as I remember, you guys are the only friend he has." Answered Gandart. "-then, who's he going to visit at Wyvern's Valley?" Asked Radu again.

"Probably," Said the Wyverian blacksmith, pulling another gourd from a hidden pocket in his Lavasioth-Fin anti-fire apron. "-hey!" "-a fallen rival." He said, ignoring Felicia's warning and start drinking. "-no sweat. This is only Cold Drink mixed with a little Honey and Exciteshroom extract. Wanna try some?"

All of the girls humbly decline, but Radu takes the challenge-and downed the drink in one gulp.

With a loud 'thud', he blacked out. "-oops. Wrong brew."

The girls stared the old Wyverian with the '-not 'oops'. He friggin' collapsed!' look.

After a few hours worth of travelling time, Dusk arrived at his usual camping spot at the feet of Wyvern's Valley. "-aw, crap." He grumbled.

The tent and equipment left by him two weeks ago are in shambles: it seemed some monsters has found their way into this area, and decided to 'play a little' using the equipment: the tent has holes here and there, and in the bed area there is something that looked like eggshell: it seemed that Preys has been using this tent as a temporary nest.

"Now I knew why did those Preys' number didn't dwindle even with the continuous hunting…" He murmured to himself, scratching his head. The tent and the equipments are broken beyond repair, but it is not like he's going to use those soon. At Gathering Missions, all he needed is just Rations for suppressing the hunger, and some other Supplies, no more or less. Just for safety, after securing the Aptonoth's reins, he lit up the campfire by tossing a small piece of Firecell Ore from a heatproof container into the soot. Immediately the piece burst into flames, igniting whatever wood piece left and making white smoke came pouring out, as he tossed in some dry branches and wood taken from the surrounding area: now the fire's set, it'll probably last until midnight. "Take care, ok?" He said, patting the Aptonoths on their neck, before setting out.

The weather is friendlier than the last few days. Instead of scorching heat of mid-summer, a huge cloud formation has formed at the skies, shielding the land under from burning rays of sun, which is good: metal armors and heat is not really a great match; and what's more, cleaning the grime caused by deposits of sweat is an extremely nauseating experience, even if it was his own sweat.

When Gathering, Dusk has a certain rule: that is, 'Collect everything else, then proceed to the main Material.' Being a Material Hunter, it is almost forbidden to him to neglect any materials in his line of sight. While passing the narrow passage on the Valley's base, his backpack has already filled to the brim by Berries, Herbs of all kinds, Mushrooms, and monster's excrement; also known as…Dung. He keeps them at separate bag, of course.

Many Hunters looked down to the last Material mentioned (and you too will probably done so if by whatever method that smelly thing is glued down to the underside of your shoe) but in reality, it is used more than making a foul-smelling Dung Bomb, which Khezus-and all sharp-nosed beasts hate. It is a valuable commodity used to fertilizes the soil of the farm in the village, and in arid-climate villages it fetches a fairly high price of 10 Zennies per handful. Of course, the Dropping of Wyvern-kind, which is more potent, fetches for a higher price, but also smells worse.

"-now, where I'm going to find those ores?" Asked Dusk to himself. While Ores, a byproduct of nature can be usually mined in veins or mines, searching for the jade-colored Dragonite Ore can only be done in weather-corroded old volcanic site. As for the main vein discovered by Gandart more than 100 years ago's deposit has been nearly depleted, now's a right, if not perfect time to find a new vein.

Thus, he travelled to the northern area of the Valleys, where many granite-colored walls erected more than hundreds of years before because of the volcanic activity. This is the major site of Hunter's mining site, as the walls of the hardened lava contain many veins of ore: one could effortlessly point out an azure glitter from weather-worn volcanic rock's crevices, as Machalite veins positioned there. As for mining method, other than Guild-approved Pickaxes, some other Hunter used small Barrel Bombs to blast the rocks, separating the tougher Ore from crumbling rocks…but Dusk dislikes mining with that method. Not only the loud noise produced attracted all kinds of monsters, the explosion could also ignite Flintstones which basically compound between low-quality Powderstone and granite mass-which means a chained explosion could kill them all.

"! Okay, here's one…"

After tapping the rock wall with his pickaxe's handle, he stopped at a certain wall. Instead of 'thunk' dull sound made when the pickaxe struck rock, when striking an ore vein the sound will be heard as 'clink', higher-pitched sound as it were two metals hitting each other. Expanding the small crevice formed with his pickaxe earlier, the thin crust of fragile volcanic rocks breaks open, showing the large jade-colored hunk. "Right on target." Said Dusk, praising himself. But despite that, that amount of Dragonite can only make at least one Greatsword, or two pairs of Sword and Shield at most. Yet, Dusk doesn't looked that much disturbed: after finding a vein, much less works are needed to mine: one only needed to trace the distribution of the ore, and that's that.

Happily swinging his Pickaxe, hunk after hunks of jade-colored Dragonite Ore comes out from that small hole. As for now, the Dragonite pile stacked before Dusk has reached an unimaginable amount-it is now enough to forge full equipment set for at least 12 hunters. "Gandart never said how much ore he'll be needing…but I guess this much is already overkill. For my back."

As he said, the pile of Dragonite before him is not simply the amount that can be carried by hand, much more in his small backpack. He'll need a pushcart if he wanted to bring that piling mass back to the camping site, where the Aptonoths waited for him, as the opening to this area cannot be passed by the beasts-but it is not Dusk, the Material Hunter if he didn't have a backup plan.

From his backpack, he unfurled a piece of tanned skin, which supposedly came from Cephalos: a material that is extremely difficult to process, as the scales will comes off when it is not treated correctly: but with the right preparation method, it could be used as a makeshift cart, especially because its scratch-resistant qualities. Using the skin as a bag, Dusk tossed the hunks inside and tied it up neatly using some Ivy he picked up earlier, and looked at the skies.

It is hardly few hours after he gets here, but he has already finished the Quest. "Better put these hunks down before paying some respect." Commented Dusk to himself, as he folds up his Pickaxe and begin walking back, dragging the bag full of Dragonite Ores.

"-mmmph. Nggh. Mgggggh." As Dusk carried-wait, dragging that hefty bag back, he groaned. While being more durable than Machalite, Dragonites is much heavier. As such, it is rarely used as in its pure form, except in Dragonator. "-musn't-lose-this-battle-of-WILL!" He groaned and panted, but to no avail. He hardly moved from his starting place. "-nnggg. That's weird. Usually I could carry much more than these much." Said Dusk, examining the heap.

And then he realized, that the pelt he used is not Cephalos', but Gypceros'. Much to his surprise, the Rubbery part has been cleaned out, highly unmistakably cut by Gandart to be used, leaving behind the underpart of the hide, which feels a bit coarse to the touch. "-ngh. No wonder it feels different than usual. But I can't use this…think, think…"

_Gypceros' hide are like rubber-withstands friction well…and has excellent insulating capability against electrical current. But if a lubricant is applied… _"-it'll slide on the floor like a Goldenfish on your hand. Great. So wheeere can I find some lubricant?" Muttered Dusk back to himself. "Something slippery…Honey won't do. What about some Monster Fluid?"

As for his luck, or it is already fated from beginning, the only area with Vespoids-since Hornetaur's body fluid will become sticky when dry-is near the wyvern's nesting ground. "…where are the flowers again?"

…

Dusk stepped into the cavern from the small opening in the ceiling. The room, at a glance seemed like nothing had happened there; but Dusk knows very well what has happened inside this very space two weeks ago; that is, the deaths of his two friend.

The two bouquets of Velociprey Lily are stashed safely behind his back, as he slides down from the ceiling-he had covered the exit he used two weeks ago by an explosion, in order to preserve the graves from some Preys' assault.

The room now smelled like rotten meat. It's to be expected; he has left some meat-no, some parts of his friend in this space, with no added preservatives. If that meat doesn't rot, then some sort of miracle must have happened. But-

"-as I thought. Those Preys' will never can be missed a free meal like this."

The gravestone has overturned. The soil has been dug, and traces of the carcass being dragged upon the stone floor have left behind traces of drying blood. "Seems like after I left, they immediately dug out the remaining organs…"

Dusk looked upon the rotting, blackened carcass scattered beside him with sad looking eyes. It's no use trying to gather the parts this way, since there's no way to distinguish whose organs' which. Besides, all of this is a part of natural food chain. Dusk surely knows that, being a Hunter and all, but why did his chest tightens this way?

Once again, he erected the Akura crystal's gravestone markers, and puts the Lilies at each respecting grave. As for the remaining organs, there's no chance beside to dug the hole again and mix the rotting flesh together.

Just as he reached for his foldable-pickaxe, he caught a glimpse of movement at his back. He quickly turned, and- "-_red?_"

With a scurrying sound, the figure disappeared from his sight.

His jaw drooped like silly, almost in comical way, and his pointing finger shaking like crazy. But that is understandable-since the shadow he saw is-a juvenile, infant Rathalos, which is for now, tried to hide behind some rubbles. But to no avail, though, since his long tail could not be hidden by that large rock.

While he hasn't seen one personally, the very sight of the creature is enough. Despite its appearance are far enough from its adult form, the infant already resembled 'him'.

_But there's no way the egg survived! All of it has been destroyed..._

_Wait, not really. The last egg…it only being partially destroyed. If it survived, then… "-_it's possible!" shouted Dusk in amazement: the world of those creatures hasn't had him surprised this much in the last 5 years-not after he actually found a double-headed Khezu. Then he examined his surroundings more carefully than before.

The hatchling behind the rock cowered a little because of Dusk's wail.

-_this is not some wyvern's blood. It's lighter-Prey's?_ Thought Dusk, rubbing together his fingers that are stained with the crimson liquid that is splattered across the ground. He didn't notice that before, but the bloodstain and the trace of dragging has only recently made. As he swoop the room with his eyes, something glittering on the ground caught his attention. It is some scales- a bluish one. "Velociprey Scale?" Then he examined the root of that scale, which is still fresh. It comes from a recently killed Prey, at least not the one he killed two weeks earlier.

"So it would mean-this newly hatched Rathalos has been able to defeat a Velociprey at his first days of life? Silve, Aure-your child…is something exceptional."

Normally, a newly-hatched Rathalos or Rathian cannot hunt on its own, until the age of six month. As for that, the mother Rathian must able to supply constant amount of nourishment. For a hatchling to be able to kill something that is not a non-violent herbivore is already a miracle. What's more, looking at the brightly-colored crest protruding from a skull that lays perfectly still on the ground, what the hatchling defeated is not a mere Velociprey-but a Drome.

"What's with that…a hatchling that survived being pierced by Akura crystals- slayed a Drome at his first days of life, and on the top of that, ate that very same monster for breakfast?" _This is no mere coincidence-this is already a miracle._

Numerous feelings emerged from Dusk's heart. Joy, from the fact that at least one child has survived.  
>Amazement, from the feats that hatchling made, also Fear-that the hatchling might attack him. He didn't want to be attacked-as well as attacking the hatchling. <em>It would take me more than half a year until Silve accepts me as his friend. As for Aure-even until her death, she'd still chase after me. How much time, do I needed-to befriend their child?<em>

A sharp cracking sound made Dusk's eyes averted from the pile of bones on the floor. The hatchling has exited his cover, now lowering his head in curiosity, looking at Dusk's figure.

From his trained eyes, he could see some deep gashed across the young Rathalos' body, which undoubtedly comes from his confrontation with now-lays-in-eternal-silence Velocidrome, even with his scales that looks like interlocking scale mail. What's more, the golden-colored slit in the hatchling's right eye are missing, replaced by something that resembles a small, bluish crystal piece. _Is his right eye's blind..? Is it caused by the Akura's crystal?_

The hatchling makes a low growling sound as he steadily lowered his body, which seemed because he's agitated. Being a Hunter, Dusk knows how fierce a monster can be if it's cornered, so he lays back in silence, lowering his stance.

The hatchling also lowered his stance in anticipation, growling more loudly. As the hatchling advances, Dusk slowly retreated, making a slow movement as not to agitate him. But as he did, he stumbled, and cringed in pain-which seemingly caused primarily because of the deep gashes on its thigh-a signature attack from Velociprey's kind, where they takes the prey's ability to move before finishing its life. He flapped his wings in pain as he tried to stand, to no avail.

Seeing an opening in his guard, Dusk quickly advances, his hand reaching for something in his bag. The hatchling opened his mouth, trying to spew fire like its parents-but nothing came off. As for which, the Rathalos-kin will be able to perform their signature fireball attack at the age of a year after being born. Dusk quickly pinned the hatchling to the ground, holding his wings with his leg-

It happened in just mere seconds. Dusk stuffed some sleep potion-one brewed from only Sleep Herbs, less effective than the Tranquilizer, but enough to drug the infant Rathalos into deep sleep into the monster's throat. Not taking much more than a minute until the potion takes effect, and the hatchling fell in a deep sleep. "Sorry, young one. But if I didn't do this, you won't allow me to even come near-at least, for now." Once again reaching for his bag, Dusk pulled out some Herbs. While it is unknown how monsters' body will react to the medicine, Dusk only hoped that this would work.

"…now what's left is wait for the medicine to take effect." But saying that, leaving a hatchling alone in a place like this is the very same thing as letting him die. And he STILL has a quest to be taken care of. And judging from the amount of the potion he used to intoxicate the beast-it'll take more than few hours for the hatchling to awaken.

"Hmm…" This is very unlike him, not to predict the outcome of his own action. Nevertheless, it is already out of ordinary for that kind of thing to happen. Being a Hunter, one must NOT allow a wounded beast to gain a chance to catch a breather. Yet he is trying to heal the very same beast he's supposed to hunt.

Dusk examined the sleeping beast carefully, while applying some ointment for the graze in his thigh. He touched some scales which had only been hardened recently-as they still depressed upon the pressure applied. _It'll take more than years-or at least decades until this transforms into carapaces like his father's._ Thought Dusk to himself. The wing, which someday will be used to conquer the skies, still doesn't have enough strength to be flapped, yet alone his wing claw, which is usually used to walk around at his current age, has yet grown; it still looked like a small lump-

The hatchling reacted when he tried to pull the webbing to measure his wingspan, making the Hunter pulled back in surprise. But after realizing that it is just a harmless sleeping gesture, the hunter once again gathered his courage and sat beside the beast.

It's just the same with his father. The heat emitted from the hatchling's body is as hot as a furnace. Every breath the sleeping beast made makes his skins tingle, like being too near to the blazing coals. His breath is in a slow rhythmic manner. Dusk petted his head, curious how the beast will respond to him.

His tail waggled a bit. The breathing become slower and relaxed-as the tension disappeared from his muscles. It seemed that the beast has relaxed. _Maybe he mis-recognize me as his mother or so_, thought Dusk to himself, while continuing to pet the beast at his head and neck area.

The beast moved his feet ecstatically, like a Poggie. "This is getting interesting…" He murmured, and thus, continued to pet the hatchling with more courage- he didn't have the opportunity to try doing this to Silve because the thickness of his scales and shell-heck, even a bite from Preys will not faze him a bit. As for Aure…he'll probably be done in one fireball attack if he had done so.

The hatchling now lies flat with his back, while Dusk continued to pet his abdomen. His tail already whipping right and left as like possessed by something, and his tongue sticking out from his jaw. Dusk already has to held his laughter in-a monster doing that kind of pose is like seeing a belly-dancing Fatalis-

The hatchling eye opened without any warnings, and even Dusk has not anticipated this. He quickly pulled his hand-and similarly, the beast retreated back behind the stone pillar, in the nick of time managed to lash out a tail slap to Dusk's hand-

Luckily, he is a male. If the hatchling's a female, he'll be poisoned for sure, as the Poison Sacs already able to generate poison as soon as they hatched.

"-ouch, ouch! Hey, I just petted you! What's wrong with that!" Screamed Dusk in surprise, petting his hand which already reddening because of the impact earlier- and the hatchling responded with a bark-like roar-which then turned into a coughing fit-

It seemed his throat is irritated because of the potion; as the fit continued into a whooping cough. "-do you want to drink? If I recall-"

Dusk retreated quietly while using the walls as support. He glanced behind him-_ah, not good. The explosion has blocked off that small spring-_

Before the explosion, there supposed to be a small pool in the wall. It is formed-no, caused by a blow when a frenzied charge from Aure missed the hunter, breaking the rock wall and exposing the natural porous rock that acted like a water-pipe that drained the water from the valley's top. The pair has been using that small pool as a source of fresh water-as fire wyverns enjoy fresh water more than snacking at a passing Prey. But now the accidental spring has been needed more than ever, as the hatchling begin to make a choking sound. "-h-hold on! Here's some-ack! Why did you smack me again!" Screamed Dusk in panic, as the waterskin he offered to the hatcling being torn by the spikes on his tail, spilling water everywhere- "-ggh. No choice then!" said Dusk, unfolding his pickaxe and start swinging it like crazy at the stone, whittling away the boulder-y cave-in at unbelievable speed-

But that's not enough. The piling rock's sheer size is larger than two Apceros combined, and given that there's some traces of Machalite inside the ash-colored mass, it would take much longer to procure fresh water. "-there's no choice, was it?" He murmured to himself, readying the second pickaxe he stashed away and inhales deeply.

"-_Demonization-Demon Dance!_" He screamed, a crimson aura enveloped his body as he started to hack away at the stony mass with extreme speed, leaving not more than half the size of the rock within few seconds. Dust, pebble and chunks of granite-colored material flew in all direction; some of it even grazes Dusk's unprotected cheek, but he could care less.

The coughing has stopped. Dusk immediately turned his head to the direction of the hatchling- "-shoot! Was I too la-"

The hatchling opened his jaw.

And the next thing he know, he was awake while lying on the ground. Behind him, a huge crater has been dug out off from whatever the mass piled before him.

He's on a daze, and his ears are ringing. _What the heck happened? If my eyes don't deceive me, in that huge pile of rubble was a crater…wait, it's backwards. A crater was in the pile…of…what?_

His mind must've been distorted because of the huge explosion before, but it became clear as paintballed Chameleos when the hatchling drunk the water seeping from the crevices of the rock.

Steam could be seen forming when he gobbled the water.

"-y-you…just shot a fireball at the…?" Once again, what's not supposed to be happening happened: the hatchling has breathed fire: something that was not supposed to happen until at least twelve month from now. Was it because the potion he made him drunk, caused the sacs became activated? _It cannot be…because from the start the sacs haven't been matured enough…all they can do at this time is just producing saliva, not Fire Wyvern Liquid at the least._

Dusk glanced back at the crevice opened up by the earlier explosion. _And for destroying that much of a rubble, he'd need Flame Sacs' at the least. _"…Silve, Aure…your son…is he a demon or what?" Murmured Dusk to himself.

Reacting to that murmuring sound, the hatchling that's been drinking since, turned his head to Dusk's direction. "-crap." He said, when once again the hatchling opened his jaw. He's still too fatigued because of the earlier Demonization; and the explosion latter made his semi-circular channel's disturbed; standing now would be near-impossible. _If I'm hit with that kind of fireball at this range-what's left will be less than bones and ashes._

But what he anticipated doesn't come at all. Instead of fireball, a black puff of smoke comes out. _A…dud? No, is he…burping?_

Dusk heaved a big sigh of relief. But the hatchling seemed not bothered a bit by it. Instead, he scuffled to Dusk's side and puts his head on his lap. "-what?"

The hatchling lowered his head. "-don't tell me…" muttered Dusk to himself, while grinning wide-

And scratched the hatchling's chin. The place with the lowest tickle resistance on a Rathalos' body. Instantly the hatchling's face assumes an ecstatic expression. "…same as your dad's huh?" he said, smiling more widely than before. But all of that scratching and petting could not last for too long, as the body heat emanating from the hatchling's nostrils started to take its toll to Dusk's hand. As he stopped petting, the hatchling head started to rise. His eyes blinked in displeasure: 'that's it? Come on, pet me more…?' "-I would love to…but lookie here…" He said, while raising his hand he's been using to pat the wyvern, and pulled off the metal bracers he's wearing: as it is inflamed from Prey's bite, the hand is red and swollen from the slap before, plus the Demonization earlier, plus patting a hatchling Rathalos' body. Luckily, the water which seeped in from the rock wall has been collecting in the makeshift basin, formed by the earlier explosion. Dusk could use the water to cool off his hand for a bit.

_Now what?_ Dusk asked to himself. The hatchling, now pushing his backside, asking for more petting- has recovered, and while it is still a mystery whether the hatchling could use a fireball attack or not: but at the least, he could hunt for himself, as the rotting flesh from both of his parent's corpse and the dead Drome will lure more and more Prey, which in turn, will become bait to lure another Prey. If he left the hatchling alone, the probability for it to survive probably is high-but with the White Naruga hunt running like this…it's just a matter of time until he'll be found…and killed.

"-but there's a way for you." Murmured Dusk. _If someone patrols this area regularly and reported back that there's no anomaly at this area…There'll be no problem…will it?_

The hatchling tilted his head in confusion, because Dusk is shuddering in excitement-no, anticipation. "-you know what? I've just broken the utmost important law of the Hunters-'Pluck the sprout of weed before it grows.'" Said Dusk. "-but nobody has proven that monsters could not be tamed; or at least, befriended. If I could at least prove that no bloodshed is necessary in dealing with monsters…then we could change everything we did until now!" Shouted Dusk, finding more resolve to go with this plan.

"-it's settled then. Then, the first thing I've got to do is to get home-" Dusk stopped after realizing something: he has spent too many time here. And he still has some Monster Juice to find. "Err…I miscalculated that part." Mumbled Dusk to himself. The time limit until his quest's considered to be a failure is 20 hours; that is the first light of this day; that is, 2 hours from now. Even if he manages to collect the Juices, It'll still take few to drag that massive heap of Dragonite back to the Apceros' cart. What will-no, what must he do in order to clear this quest in time? Because if he failed just one quest, the guild's evaluation on him will surely go down-and if it happened, his report would not be trusted, risking both his career as a Material Hunter-and the hatchling's life.

"Hey," Called Dusk to the hatchling. "-think you could help me?"

The hatchling turned his head, confused.

**Wyvern's Valley Entrance.**

"-and there it goes." Said Dusk, with an incredibly tired expression, as he watched the flare round he shot out illuminating the still dark-clad skies. _The ballooner's would probably saw that, given this night's too cloudy for moonlight to shine trough. _Thought Dusk, while eyeing something that moves in the bushes behind him. He waved towards the Balloon, far in the horizon, and in reply it shots some light codes to him: Mission Clear confirmed, then drifts away without care.

Not going by his original plan, Dusk asked (don't ask how) the hatchling to pull half of the load, while he dragged the other half. He didn't expect much from the hatchling, since even for full-grown man like him, half of the load's still proven difficult to drag. But once again, exceeding his expectation, the hatchling dragged it with glee (but in reality, Dusk lured the hatchling with raw Prey's meat after tying the Dragonite-filled bag…). "-and there's the first step of our plan. I'd rather take you home, but…" He said when eyeing the red shadow lurking behind the bushes-the hatchling's still there.

"-given how the circumstances around, they'll be more likely to kill you at the first sight than allowing you to enter the village…" Grumbled Dusk to himself, still eyeing the black skies with his strained eyes-pulling an all-nighter like this is his weakness: the hot-air balloon has drifted away far somewhere. "Great. Come here for a while." He called, making the hatchling comes scurrying to his direction; the Aptonoths started to panic, but Dusk patted them gently in order to calm them.

As time passed, Dusk regained back his strength, and the morning sun has started to rise, radiating its warmth to the freezing land of Minegarde.

The light, making its way directly to Dusk's eyes, made him blinked. And then he remembers: he cannot call the hatchling, which is now sleeping soundly on his lap 'hatchling' as he did for some time now. "You will need a name. I can't call you 'hatchling', or 'small one' forever, can I?" Asked him to the wriggling lizard, trying to cuddle with him-which in turn, scared the Aptonoths more than ever.

_The moon and the sun. What will the offspring of that two will be named? _Asked Dusk to himself, watching the hatchling which now curiously eyeing the scared Aptonoths. "-still, the sunrise's intense. Maybe it's because the sky cleared..?" Muttered him.

**BLAST!**

One of the Aptonoths fainted with a heavy *thud*, while the other looked it just need a quick 'boo' for catching up with the earlier.

The hatchling has just fired his second fireball of the day, to the direction of the rising sun, only to dissipate after few yards on the track as the ball of ignited mucous loses its velocity. "-did you really think you could take down the sun that easily? Are you just naïve…?"

The young Rathalos stared deeply to Dusk. The intensity of the gaze, when the two cannot communicate with any means, is enough to relay the young wyvern's intention: '_I will not tolerate anything that shines brighter than me._'.

" 'Luce'."

That one word escapes Dusk's lips. " From now on, it will become your name." Said Dusk with conviction, while the hatchling, now appears sleepy, be it from the exhaustion of dragging that pile of Dragonite, or from his battle with the Drome, pushes his head to Dusk's lap. "For both your father and mother 's name comes from the color of light that illuminates the day and night; your name thus will be from the light itself. Colorless, yet bright enough to make everything that catches its glimmer. Invisible, yet shows all things that is taking cover under its wing…"

The hatchling has started to snore lightly at Dusk's lap. "…guess you'll never understand that anyway." Sighed Dusk, carrying the lighter-than-seemed Luce back to his nest, while exterminating some Preys for Luce's next meal.

But, not as expected, Luce didn't get awoken at all, even when Dusk killed 10 Preys on the way to the nest. Maybe the sleep potion he made him drunk before now reactivated, or it is just a normal hatchling's physiology; much like human babies, they sleep more than half a day after eating, in order to grow quickly. After placing Luce back to his bony cradle, Dusk reached into his pouch and smeared something on Luce's head. "-while you won't be affected by this, the ungrateful –good-for-nothings-Vespoids will avoid you for a while. Stay strong, child. You have a reputation to be upheld." Said Dusk with a grin in his face.

Luce snorted.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Character Profile<p>

Name: Gandart

Age: At least 300 years. He himself admitted that he actually forgets how old he is.

Title: (when he is an active Hunter): Herculean Brute, Orcish Berserker. Present: Heaven's Smith (Given by Guild), Stupid \ Lazy Old Fart (given by Dusk), Alcoholic Oji-san (By Felicia)

Hunter Rank: 40+, Crafter Rank: 50 (top rank) Material Hunter Rank: 10 (top rank)

Weapon Proficiencies: Mostly Hammers. Due to his massive physique he is able to wield hammers in both hands. The same applies to GreatSwords: dislikes Longswords because it's "-prone to breaking."

Armor Proficiencies: Heavy Armors.

Biography:

A proud Wyverian hailing from the mountainous islands further East from the mainland. Has descended from a long line of Hunters that roams the land of Minegarde from even before the first time humans even raised weapons to oppose the beasts. At his prime time, it is rumored that he can topple a Shen Gaoren with just one strike from his prized hammers. Why did he even retire from his hunting life, it is still unknown, since usually Wyverian Hunters retire at age 400 or more. Developed fondness for crafting ever since he crafted his first hammer from a severed Diablos tail, which cut by him (because in turn, the Diablos broke his Greatsword). Since then he's been crafting all of his equipment alone. The reason? "I don't like to wear something that someone else made for me; it's not about matter of trust anymore, since the very sheet of metals, shells and scales you're wearing could mean an inch more than Death's door." Adopted Dusk when he founds him at the depths of the Great Forest, because reason unknown. Likes to tease Dusk and Vieze very much, as well as pairing them on almost every occasion they're around. Dumping his Gathering work to Dusk is now a daily must to him, getting him the tile of 'Lazy Old Fart'. Little than Dusk knew, it serves as a good training for him. Appears to be so uncaring for the world, but in reality keeps himself updated with the latest report that is only available to high-ranked Guild officer.

Name: Radu Al'Malikh Ishbeni

Age: 18 Years

Title: Ivory Storm (when he uses his customized Heavy Bowgun, Rapidcaster), Trigger Happy (by Dusk)

Hunter Rank: 16.

Skin Color : Tanned Brown, as he comes from Redlands.

Weapon Proficiency: Mostly Heavy and light Bowguns, although once in a while uses Lances as well.

Armor Proficiencies: Anything made from sound-or-vibration-resisting material, such as Khezu set or Gypceros Set.

Biography:

A childhood friend of Dusk, Felicia and Vieze, Radu was born from a line of caravan-traveler governing the vast sand-sea of the Great Desert. Ever since his birth, his hearing has been impaired, leaving him near-deaf. However, he developed super-sense of touch, enabling him to actually 'hear' the vibration of air with his skin. Because of this ability, he can easily predict weather in the ever-changing desert, such as sandstorms or rain, making him very cherished by his tribe. But after an incident, where his uncle accidently threw a Sonic Bomb to chase away the Cephadrome attacking their caravan, he temporarily loses this ability. His family then migrates to the Greenland, and settled at the town of Gertia. Eventually, his ability recovered to an extent, and thus he chose the path of Hunters. In quests, he often uses armors with sound-buffering effects, such as from Khezu's or Gypceros' material, in order to counter the sound of the Bowguns he uses (since direct contact with monster's attack would probably knock him out in one hit, he almost exclusively assumed a hit-and-run, long-ranged fighting style. One thing to ponder about, why did he chose to be a Hunter in the first place, given his disposition.) His 'Trigger Happy' nickname comes from the fact that even with his medication, the vibration from the Gunpowder exploding would still reach his skin; but after a while, the pain would cause his sense to be dulled to the point it stop working temporarily: in this state his 'hearing' would be lowered to normal human's-enabling him to perform what would seemed like a rain of bullets from his customized, 10-burst Spreadshot-capacity _Sandstorm_. A very cheerful person, despite his shortcomings, and is Dusk's greatest buddy. However, because his tendency to butt in and interrupting someone's speech, Felicia has developed a countermeasure: the special-Radu-finishing-move Gaoren Pinch.

Name: Vieze Randrite

Age: 16 Years (17 this year)

Title: Swordswoman of Light, Flat Board, Washboard (by Dusk), Miniature Blangonga (by Radu)

Skin Color: Pale White, and her hair is pure silver. Usually colored down by herb or pigment extract, not because she mind it very much, but because of her fashion sense. Born with the blood running from the tribe inhabiting heart of northern Minegarde, Silverland, she already lived in this area since his childhood, making her memories about hometown is next to none.

Hunter Rank: 15

Weapon Proficiencies: Long Swords and Bow. At one point she trained in Sword-and-Shields under her dad, but abandoned it because the very act of 'Guarding' against any-yes, _**any**_ attack would cause her to be thrown off-balance, if not away.

Armor Proficiencies: Anything, but Heavies are out of question. She owns many sets of armors, and she didn't even thought about the defense ratings or anything: as long as it would match her taste, she'll wear it. Some of them are hand-made by Dusk, including the one-and-only Kirin Dress.

Biography:

A bit of a little princess, minus the usual demeanor of princesses. The youngest of the four, Vieze is born from some royal noble lineage that has served the Guild for generations. Her mother, Priscillia Randrite, is married to the current leader of the Guild, Gawain 'Gwand' Brytin. All of the land in the village Dusk lived in actually a part of Randrite family's territory, and the 'village' they're living in originated from guard posts and farming field built on those land by Hunters rented to protect their mansion. Until now, the Randrite family mansion still stands on the top of the hill overseeing the entire Gertia territory. Because of her petite body, she is often troubled when other hunters asked (and not believe in) her age. (15 is the youngest permissible age to be a Hunter), and almost everyday must endure Dusk's 'flattery'. Has been trained hardly by his father since young, and mastered the way of the Long Sword. Her blade can even stop a rampaging Bulldrome in its track (by cleaving it in two, either horizontally or diagonally). A bit shy to outsider, but with pretty fierce temper to the people familiar to her; when angered, her expression could alter to what a Blangonga would seem. Has her own trouble with bugs and Neopterons, that is actually caused by Dusk always teasing her with putting Bitterbugs in her shoes or clothing since their childhood. If she contacted any bug-or-Neopteron materials, she will go into 'Complete Rejection Mode' where all outer stimuli will be eliminated. Her older sister and older brother currently gone on a mission to faraway region of Blacklands, for a reason never disclosed by the Guild.

Name: Felicia 'Felli' Hathia Florentine.

Age: 18 years, just a bit older than Radu by a month.

Title: 'Fresh Flower from Aldrenna'

Skin Color: White, with hair blonde enough to put Gold Rathian in shame.

Occupation: Guild Maid

Biography:

Probably the eldest of the quartet (since Dusk's age is unclear), Felli acts like a big sister to the other trio. Comes from the western part of the continent, which is the mountain city of Aldrenna. Always calm and collected, Felli acts as a mediator for the Guild and the Hunters for choosing their marks. Although obviously the Hunters themselves should be the ones choosing which Quest they will partake in (according to their Rank), Felli has a certain sense that enables her to actually find a compatible Quest for a Hunter, despite their Rank. It is not a rare occurrence in every village she's been stationed in that a low-rank hunter can take down a high-ranked beast, because of this trait; and usually there are many people who wanted to raise their Hunter Rank coming to that village, just to sought Felli's advice. Has just returned from the Town of Loc-Lac, and in a middle of promotion test to become a Guild's official Town Maiden. Loves peace more than anything in the world, probably because her deceased father is a Hunter that is killed not in a hunt, but in a conflict between two bands of Hunters over a Mark. Tender and caring, her presence is as invigorating as morning dew collected upon Dobiscus petals, earning her the nickname of 'Fresh Flower from Aldrenna'.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand…there. The second chapter.<p>

Well, this story has reached about 13 or 14 chapters up until now, but editing and whatnot contributes in the lengthy time between uploads. Sorry for the readers.

The second chapter, which is almost as long as (if not longer than) the first chap, is intended to bring out the character's personality…and also, gives their background so the reader could portray them quite well. (Proven by the lengthy introduction page above, right?)

And talking about the characters…let's see. By now, you readers must have grasped one thing or more about the characters' personality. I'd like to ask you-which one do you like most? The Crouching-Moron, Hidden-Badass Dusk? The Smith Gandart? The Older-sister figure Felli? Or the Wacky, Fun-loving Radu?

Or the petite-sized, type I-Tsundere Vieze?

First, let me give my statement: I. AM. NOT. A. (frickkin) PEDOPHILE.

Sure, she's indeed too 'little' for her age. In all aspect save than her mental age, thankfully.

This character is created…let's see, as an exhaust. A port. A contrast. A counterpart. A foil.

For Dusk, who sealed almost all of his emotions inside after his best friends' death, only letting out what other peoples **wanted** to see: a cheery, bratty young man: Vieze is **VERY** open about her thought, and have almost no problem expressing it: be it in speech or physical abuse. Well, where we're at that, let me state something more:

1: At this point, no romance plot will happen between the two. Read this at least _twice_ before suggesting for any kind of romance between the two.

2: Yes, when mentioning _chibi_-sized tsunderes, especially ones wielding long swords…well, _Japanese _styled wooden blades, one will pop up almost instantly in mind. Vieze's image and character is borrowed…or rather copied from another Light Novel character, from the Tora-Dora! Series.

(In case you didn't know that, go Google it. There's even an 26-episodes Animation made from that Light Novel series. Her Seiyuu's (Voice Actor/ess, if you still don't know) Rie Kugumiya, the legendary _'Queen of Tsunderes'_ just made it better.

Whew. That was a lengthy rant.

FYI, You could read the Novel at baka-tsuki. And for the notes…do visit TvTropes. That site would cause a lasting addiction…

~12 February 2011~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"**Awakened Destinies."**

Tock-tock.

The sound of knuckes rapped against wood woke Dusk's consciousness from his light sleep.

"-Dusk? You have a visitor."

"…zzzz…"

-yet he manages to produce such snoring sound.

"-by the goodwill of Heavens-still asleep at this hour? Dusk, open the door! You have a visitor!"

"…mmmnggh…later…"

"Duuusk! Duusk! You have a visitor!"

"…not him again…" Mumbled Dusk, still covered in his blanket. It is approximately noon, but since he is just returned from a night quest-which is, to hunt a pair of Iodromes, he needs a good sleep. A visitor at this hour, who knows that he's in the house, would be no other than that someone…

It has been at least three months since he encountered the hatchling Rathalos, whom he named Luce. At present, his life is consisting only of going back and forth on a gathering mission on Wyvern's Valley. Not to mention, the usual Quest, petitioned by nearby villages. He is exhausted-beyond any Hunter may experience because of two-faced life. Even three bottles of Energy Drinks a day would not suffice to replenish his stamina-as proof, dark rings has begun to form below his eyes.

"-what, Radu? Have you had no mercy for a Hunter that has only gotten back from the bumpy ride on Aptonoth Cart for not less than 4 hours?" Grumbled Dusk, yawning widely without any remorse, as he descended a flight of stairs which leads to the livingroom, scratching-no, clawing-his hair with his gloved hand. The loud 'clang, clang'-ing noise that comes from metal impacting against metal in the room next door informs him that Gandart has already returned to his forge. As he suspected, a young man with brownish skin color has already waited from him in the couch, made from the spongy Ludroth mane, then covered with Ateka pelt-a symbol of comfort, even in this small village. "You won't believe what I heard this morning-" Rushes Radu, as he literally leapt from the couch. It is a little bit strange seeing him without his trademark Gypceros Mail, as his skin tone contrasted with the white, long-sleeved shirt he's wearing right now. Of course, the shirt's material is not a mere cotton thread, but fibers of Khezu hide, given his certain situation. "-I'll believe in anything, including a Fatalis bellydancing at Castle Schrade, if it will grant me 10 minutes-worth or more sleeping time. So what?" Mumbled Dusk, rubbing his red eyes with the back of his hand to keep them opened.

"A new species has been sighted!" He shouted, his hand grabbing what looked like a crumpled Monster Info monthly magazine. From the looks of it, it seems that that's the latest issue, but has been crumpled because of poor handling, or has been passed to too many people that had read it enthusiastically.

And Dusk's eyes instantly opened wide. "Where? When! Size? Signature? What's the title!" Shouted Dusk in rapid succession, making Radu flinched, as he don't know what question to be answered first. "C-calm down first. It is sighted near the recreational village of Yukumo-the locals seemed to call it the Thunder Wolf Wyvern or something. The Royal Paleontology-something has made a new Class, especially for it: Fanged Wyvern." Answered Radu at last. "Thunder Wolf Wyvern…from the title, it seemed that this beast has the control upon the Lightning element-but Wolf and Wyvern-I wonder how is this beast is shaped? Tell me, has any sample has been captured?" Asked Dusk again, eyeing the sketch depicting the beast: it is a certain monster with gait much like pelagus', but with a long, thick tail charactherictics of wyvern-kind. From Dusk's opinion, the real being must be cooler than the picture he's eyeing right now, but his imagination has made its move, tracing the structure of the beast into his mind.

Radu shakes his head. "None. It is only being observed once, while the Balloon traces the White Narga. The Ballooner practically has a jaw dislocation when he saw that one-guess in this world there's still many monsters that we Hunters didn't know about, is there?" Said Radu with great interest. "Shoot. Now you've gone and tell that story for me, my hand's itching to appraise any material from that monster…" Grumbled Dusk, now wide-awake. "-then, how about we go to Yakumo village? I heard the hot springs there works wonders for fatigued Hunters, as well as tired old bones!" Radu exclaimed the last part loud enough for Gandart to hear, but there is no response-the 'clang'-ing sound still resound from the forge.

"…yeah, right. Yakumo's at least is 4 to 5 days travel from here by land. Do you really think that the Guild will approve such holiday, when we're on high tension with the appearance of White Narga?"

"-yes, they will." Said a soft voice from the door's direction.

"Felli? What brings you here? And what did you mean with 'they will'?" Asked Dusk, not least a bit interested to mend his appareance, which is downright terrible. His hair is messy enough to be mistaken as a jumbled black Rajang pelt, and there's some kind of blood smear on his face: yet, Dusk didn't care a bit, as he is extremely exhausted. "I've got something from the Guild for you-here." Said Felicia while handing out an envelope which is made from distinctive material-Vespoid wing, while eyeing Dusk with the 'get-a-bath-already, your-looks-is-horrible' look. "What, more order?" Asked Radu, already grumbling. "Yes, it is. The Guild has issued this order especially for you, after contributing that much." Said Felicia, pulling out four pieces of papers from her shirt's pocket. "! That is-Balloon Flyer ticket?" "-read the letter first. Then you'll understand what's the meaning of these tickets." Instructed Felicia, as Dusk opened the envelope.

"! This is…" "-come on, read it! What's written on it?" Asked the curious Radu. "For expressing our gratitude of repelling the Moonlight Mirage and for your contribution to the Guild of all these times, we present you with the tickets for Balloon Flyer, which will depart from Moga village's port with the destination of Recreational Hot-Springs Village, Yukumo. We hope you can continue to give your best service to the Guild. Regards, Gwand." Read Dusk. Then, he shifts his gaze to a suspicious spot at the bottom-left most part of the letter, and sighed, making Radu and Felicia a bit confused by his demeanor. "A paid holiday? By the Guild? And it comes straight from the chairman himself! What are you, a hero or something!" Said Gandart with his usual loud voice, thumping Dusk in his back with his large palm-

Making the victim dived head-first to the hard floor.

"Four tickets, eh? Me, you, Radu-and who is the lucky last person?" Asked Gandart again, while both Radu and Felicia panicked with blood which is starting to flow from the direction of Dusk's nose. "Oh, for your information-I absolutely cannot go. I must stay in my post-which is, this town. In addition, right now I'm under a test from the Guild for promotion to full-fledged Guild Town Maiden, not just as the old Guild Barmaid!" Said Felli quickly, even before Radu opened his mouth. Nevertheless, she still looked pretty disappointed. "-guess it sucks to be the Guild's maid…" "-but the pay is great!" Protested Felli quickly "-and not to mention, it is the quickest way to get a man-" "-shut up, old fart." Interrupted Dusk quickly, because Felicia's face has gone Rathalos-red. "No luck, then. Guess that shorty will do. Can you contact her for me? Going to her house is a royal pain in the ass-" Asked Dusk, grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the barrel at the kitchen's entrance. "-because of Vieze's mom? She's not home now-" And that simple sentence has rewarded Radu with her Gaoren Pinch attack. "Sure! Vieze has returned from a Quest yesterday, so I'm sure she's in her house. But why did you don't want to inform her directly?" Asked Felicia again, still pinching him tightly.

"-I need to go for a while. The depature date is the day after tomorrow, right? And the trip from here to Moga village will take at least half a day-so I have at least one and half a day before departing to Yukumo-" "-don't tell me, you're going to take another Gathering Mission?" Asked Radu, eyeing Dusk as he saw something wacky on his face. "Given the holiday they've provided me with, it wouldn't hurt to give them thanks in advance." Said Dusk.

…But that is all a farce. What he is thinking now, is how is Luce going to hide, when he is not around? Sure, he has already taught Luce to distinguish his scent, and to hide if there any other Hunters around-but what if a band of Hunters, on their Quest, entered the cave? Sure, every once and then, a wyvern will pop out of nowhere, seeking for a feeding ground at Wyvern's Valley (and if there is, even before the Guild has issued order to hunt it, Dusk will exterminate it in order to protect Luce).

"-you can't. Haven't you heard the news? Because of the heavy rain two days earlier, an avalanche has occurred near the pathway to the Valley, making the bridge impassable. It would take more than a week to repair the bridge, since the distance of the gap increased…"

…_Two weeks ago. That's when I taught Luce how to glide, didn't I? If my memories are right…that was surely one stormy day…_

What would not Dusk give, to go to the Wyvern's Valley at this point. Even more than the so-called 'paid holiday' that is usually never to be given to some Hunter like him, Dusk would probably will be happier than anyone in the world if the Guild gives permission to him to raise Luce at this very village-no, even giving permission for Luce to live is grand enough.

"…Dusk? Your face's pale…is there something wrong with this trip?" Asked Felicia, out of worry. "…sorry. I've never been flying with a balloon before-so I thought this would be my first one-get too anxious if there's will be an air attack-" "-don't jinx it. Anyway, in the last 5 years the Air Flyer service haven't been brought down by monster even once-even with the attacks-" Said Radu with great confidence.

…

There's a deep silence for a while before the big Wyverian make his speech. "Well, start packing! I still have a job to be done before." Said Gandart, laughing heartily and goes back to the forge, while the mood between the three is still frozen-dry. "-a-anyway! I'll make sure to contact Vieze later! Radu, you better be prepared for the trip! Last time you're going to a trip, you forget to bring any necessities beside your hunting gear!", stuttered Felli, undoubtly imaging the worst possible scenario where a Elder Dragon attacked the balloon they rode. "-don't make me remember that-for three days I can't get fresh clothes…" Sighed Radu "-your stink can't be erased from my memory; so much that it has traumatized us, even with the Deodorizing Agent..." Commented Dusk, making Radu slumped in utter defeat.

…_I'd better start packing some of those Agents now_, thought Dusk in advance.

After Felicia and Radu leaves, Dusk lets out a great sigh. _Now what?_ _We're set to go to the Yukumo Village; and I cannot get in contact with Luce._ Dusk then throws himself upon the couch. _Yet, there is no means to actually go there now; at least not in one week. So Luce would probably is safe there._

Glancing to the forge's entrance, Dusk saw his father's shadow; his silhouette formed by the dancing flames, and loud clanging sound made from each strike of his hammer, forming blazing-hot metal into shapes plays if it were some kind of music in Dusk's ear.

Taking off his gloves, Dusk stared at his left palm. A crescent-moon shaped scar can be seen there, as well as a single, golden scale which has been polished diligently, hidden behind the Kelbi-hide glove at his left hand. "Aure. Am I being a bad parent, for abandoning your child?" Asked Dusk with a whisper to the scale, but to no avail.

Obviously, there won't be any answer.

Dusk again scratched his messy hair, angry to himself who cannot refuse the invitation because minding his friends' -as well as his father's feelings. As for the Guild's…for that one, Dusk would probably not mind rejecting an offer or two.

"GAAHH!" Screamed Dusk. His low blood pressure and heavy thinking do not compliment each other well. At such, his head were throbbing badly. And only by then he realized that he smelled terrible.

_Time for a bath_, thought Dusk to himself.

…

After recovering what little bit left from his sanity, as well as his stamina, Dusk once again slumped cozily at the couch, eating a Aptonoth meat jerky that is marinated with some sauce made from Sap Plant, Hot Pepper, Honey and other spice. As Dusk don't eat very much, and dislikes bread or other grain-based products, a single piece of jerky is enough for him as breakfast.

Rations like this is the only excitement a Quest will offer to any exhausted and starved Hunter. As hunting other monsters for their Raw Meat will probably attract the unwanted attention of their Mark, as well as other monsters, and carrying Well-Dones or Spits is problematic enough (they would be as well carry more Potions or Supplies instead of that), the Guild will provide them with Rations. As long as Dusk known, this tradition has originated from the death of a famous Hunter, killed in action while he's roasting a single piece of meat. Cause of death: Tigrex bite. Actually, his body is swallowed whole, leaving just single piece of lower arm, still sticking to the Spit's turner handle when the corpse is found. Ironically, in the Spit was left a single piece of untouched Gourment-class Steak.

"Has your thought settled down?" Asked Gandart, wiping his soot-stained hand with even dirtier cloth, and tossed that rugged piece of weaved cotton aside.

"What thought?" Replied Dusk with low voice, the jerky still between his teeth-it would heard more like a groan than a voice, but so what? Dusk's probably too lazy to utter a complete phrase.

Gandart then pushed him aside, making space for himself in that couch. "Do you think that I, of all people, would not realize that there's something wrong with you? Even with your fondness to Gathering missions, one would not so crazy to gather at just one area: that is, Wyvern's Valley." "-but there's the new Dragonite vein-" "-we don't need more of the Dragonite. The hunk you mined three weeks ago would probably suffice until the end of the month, if I keep using it at this rate." Replied Gandart, pushing Dusk more to the side of the couch until he's almost flattened.

"-do you still cannot tell that so-called 'secret' to me?" Asked Gandart again; but Dusk's lips still sealed. Even if he could tell his dad about the secret behind the death of Silve and Aure, and even if his dad has raised a beast, just like as he doing right now, it's just…

Unspeakable? Not the right time?

Something inside Dusk just tells him 'Don't'. Thus he compelled to it. The problem's solved.

But, for how long?

Seeing how Dusk wouldn't say anything, even while 'pressurized', Gandart just heaved a big 'Humph' and rises from the couch. "I wouldn't mind if you have a secret you cannot tell me for now-boys has a certain tendency to gather and produce their own secrets." Said Gandart with fatherly tone "-but if that 'secret' means danger to you…and anyone dear for you…" "-then I would rather not hold such secrets." Answered Dusk at last, his eye is full of conviction.

"Arrghhh." Groaned Gandart. "-you and your conviction again." He said while pressing his hands to his temple, continuing his would-be speech. He seemed irritated, but despite it, he turned and faced Dusk again. "But then again, that so-called 'conviction' of yours has never failed me." "-dad-" "-I know, I know. No more pressing you at whatever secrets you're hiding…at least, for now." Said Gandart again, putting a stop at Dusk's uplifted spirit quickly- "-but do me a favor. Can you inspect the latest material we've been holding at the second storage?"

Dusk quickly understand what his father means.

"-I'll be away for sometime. Both my gourd and canteen needs refilling. Want me to buy you something else than that jerky for dinner?"

Dusk wanted to protest: Felicia has stated that alcoholic beverage would not be oh-so-wonderful for his liver; but Gandart has been kind enough not to pry further into his matter, so…

"Springnight Carp fillet fried with Buffalo Butter would be nice." Replied Dusk with a faint smile on his lips. "Gotcha."

Thus, Gandart left Dusk alone at home.

…and Springnight Carp is actually out of season right now.

"…right. Because I'm too absorbed in protecting Luce, I forgot to tend his parent's. How silly of me." Mumbled Dusk to himself, walking to the direction of the forge. Dusk then opened the drawer stationed beside the furnace, where ores, waiting to be smelt, is deposited. Because Gandart has recently used the forge, the heat from the remaining coal still radiating strongly. For untrained skins, it will probably make blisters appears, but for Crafters, more exactly Forgers like Gandart and him, it just felt like the usual warmth of the morning sun's.

He knocked the bottom of the drawer thrice, activating the hidden mechanism inside. The thick metal plate, made from fire-resistant Carbalite, inlaid with layers of insulating Earth Crystals flipped open, showing a hidden entrance, as well as a stairway leading below.

Gandart's house, after being remodeled to accommodate Dusk, is two stories-high. Before, it was just a small house with forge and a small hut on the back for storing materials. After being renovated, it now has more rooms than before, including the new room at second floor, which became Dusk's room. For the small hut…

Gandart has made three-level deep underground storage space to replace it, which made his house is actually five-stories high. The first floor is used to store perishables, such as Herbs, Spices, Bugs, or Seeds. He even actually made a Bug-rearing cage inside of the room. That way, there's no need to gather Carpenterbugs or Flashbug when you needed it. It also comes equipped with equipment needed to Combine, like flasks or mortar with its pestle. The third floor, the farthest from the house is used to deposit excess ores and other materials that's resistant to both decaying and cold air; including some rare Gem, decoration Jewels, Armors and Weapons from his old hunting days (he even made a stand especially for his prized Akantor and Ukanlos Mauls.)

And the second level? It holds monster material, of course.

As Dusk's room are already full with gadgets and tools he used to tinker with his weapons, he absolutely cannot store Silve and Aure materials inside of it. Heck, every one from the three trunks in that room was already full with materials he gathered. Even if he rearranged all of the items scattered around his room, the space still would not suffice, as Aure's Wing, even while folded, is slightly wider than the room. Thus, he has no other choice than borrowing the second storage space for placing Silve and Aure's material.

Dusk climbed down the stairs until he reached a large door, probably made from Dragonwood since the door itself gave out a slightly sweet smell, characteristic of processed-said-Dragonwood. As he opened the door, the darkness, as well as smell of chemical preservatives mixed by fishy blood smell wafted out, greeting him. _Same as always. Poor Silve and Aure, they had to spend the days after their death at this kind of place._ Murmured Dusk to himself, reaching for a switch beside the door. Immediately the Thunderbugs reared inside a special cage rushes out inside in the tubes filled with their food, which is hanging from the ceiling. The illumination effect from the swarm then serves as light-source inside the dark basement.

While it is easy to put in materials inside the storehouse, it is not such easy way to remove them from that space, as the only door leading outside can only be opened from the inside of the storage space. It is designed as a countermeasure against thievery…

Yet, Gandart's reputation from his olden days is already enough to put oll of so-called pillagers.

Walking past a pile of assorted Hard Monster Bone, which probably comes from Gypceros' thigh, and opening a vast curtain that is actually tanned monster hide of all kinds, Dusk stumbled upon a large, white sheet, which is used to cover a pile of something.

With his slightly trembling hand, he takes off the sheet, showing golden and silver pile, encircled with heavy bony cradle. It is what left from the pair he can fondly called 'friend'.

"Just like I thought. Your material resembles metal more closely than flesh and blood." Said Dusk, wiping dust and cobwebs off the pile of materials-as the Shell and Scales are not tarnished yet by a bit: normal Rath and Ian's material would show signs of deriotation by now. Then he patted their skulls with great care-as well as sadness. "Silve. Aure. Your son's…"

Dusk stopped. He suppressed his breath, and sharpened his hearing; yet he heard nothing. There's no other soul beside him inside this storehouse, on in the house before him.

"Your son, Luce-is somewhat a wonder. Survived the stabs from Akura Crystals, killed a Velocidrome at his first days of life; and breathe fireballs strong enough to destroy boulders at the same time. Is he a demon or what?" Asked Dusk to the skulls.

No answer.

"And his eyes. Well, one of them is blind-but those stare! The eye with enough willpower, that one would not be suppressed or controlled by anyone. The eye of a true ruler. It maybe just me, but I could swear those eyes said something to me: that he, would not tolerate anything that shines brighter than himself."

No answer.

"Tell me, guys. Is my decision correct? Is taking care of Luce, your child-would be enough to pay for all the sins I've committed? Is making this lie, would make my heart pain's go away? Tell me!"

No answer.

As if his stored-up emotion has vented out completely, Dusk finished the cleaning of the materials without making anymore sound. After touching the skulls once more, then he climbed out of the storage space.

"Done with your inspection?"

Dusk surprised. There should be nobody at the house right now, but Vieze's figure is standing right at front of him. But to hide his feelings, he quickly assumes his usual masquerade. "What, it's the Washboar-"

THWACK!

"-OUCH! And what the hell's that for!" Shouted Dusk, feeling if his nose's still in the right place, as Vieze awarded him with a kick straight to his face. "WHO KNOWS!" Shouted the girl back at him. "Honestly! Has you have any tiniest speck of delicacy! I came here, worried because of you looked slumped for a while, and now what did I get in return! An INSULT!" Raged the petite-built lady.

Dusk climbed out of the hole, and covered the entrance with the thick plate. "…sorry. Didn't mean to anger you…" Said Dusk later in weak voice; yet, the lady beside him is still fuming. 'Hmph'-s can still be heard blown from her nostrils, as her head were held high in the air.

Knowing that making the turnabout way will probably make the petite beast before him enters HER Rage mode, Dusk quickly put a 'Stop' sign to his irrational mind, which instructs him to do a little more 'flattery' and see what response she will give.

"Sorry. My mind isn't in the right sanity level." Grunted Dusk, still rubbing his reddening-and throbbing-nose. Anyone who heard that simple sentence would probably checked Dusk's level of sanity, but Vieze's almost accustomized to that simple reason. As the very same young man that stood beside him actually slashed-no, lopped off the head of the first Plesioth they hunted because that monster squirts a little water at the day when Dusk's hairdo is the best (according to him, of course), and messes with his mood: no one could actually tell what Dusk will do if somebody provoke him; Gandart has since long comparing Dusk with a Basarios: awaken him, and be prepared to feel the wrath. But, her sour mood quickly evaporates into a gentler gesture, as she dragged Dusk toward the livingroom and literally throws him unto the couch.

"Now, would you please be so reasonable and state out the reason why did you, of all people become so miserable like this? The 'Dusk' I've known for the last ten years of my life would not be so fretful like this!" Said, no, shouted Vieze with all of her vigor: Dusk can feel the pressure emanating from the little princess in front of him strong enough to push him back a couple of inches into the Ludroth sponge that's making the couch. "-why are boys just like this! Always keeping their spiteful pride to their pitiful self, keep piling up problems until that crushed up their sane mind? Could you not even share it-" "-NO!"

Vieze's shook in fear. For a Hunter, there'll no fear greater than the time when you stood before a beast. When the beast's eye locked with you: that you can feel its breath; you can see its fangs, bared at you.

And you know for sure. You're a hairbreadth's away from death.

Yet the very presence of Dusk before him now produces that much of 'fear'.

"Sorry, Vieze." Muttered Dusk again, after regaining his composure, and throws his bead back to the rim of the couch. Feeling the soft Atenka Pelt with his fingers eased his mood a little.

"Did you ever know, that since that Quest, your eyes are so devoid of life?" Asked Vie again, now making a place for herself at the couch. "For a whole two weeks. You are so NOT alive for at least two whole weeks after that incident." Continued Vieze, bombarding Dusk with her speech- _Did she someway suggesting how I was depressed after Silve and Aure's deaths? _Asked Dusk to himself, turnig his face away from Vieze, which sat beside him. "Yet someday, those eyes springs back to life. And for unknown reasons, you became an utter workaholic. Every two days, if not everyday, you must go and went to that Valley: is there something precious there? More precious than your sanity? More precious than your friends? More precious than your life?"

Dusk didn't dare to open his mouth for that one.

"Tell me, Dusk." Said Vieze when holding the boy's head close enough to her own head, until they could fell each other's breath: until their eyes align to each other. "Did your fallen comrade-or rival's life…worth more than your life?" Asked Vieze.

Dusk's heart palpitated. His chest felt like it's being crushed with tremendous force-his head feels like it's going to burst sometime soon: the question that Vieze asked him is the same question that he asked to himself day after day, actually everyday, after he met Luce.

But not just only because of that.

Dusk has known it for long time now, but from anyone standards, the very beast present before himself is what people called a 'beauty'. Even in her rage, that lovely face will still retain its beauty, and every word that comes out from that thin, cherry colored lips contained a certain 'dignified' aura. Her large, bright blue eyes, her swaying silver hair, her gestures, excluding that rude kick to his nose, is graceful enough to be mistaken as ballroom dance steps. What's more, her petite build awakens something in men's mind: a desire to protect. Simply speaking, minus her explosive temper and a certain issue with her body, Vieze Randrite is what almost every man could dreamt of. Even if Dusk is her childhood friend, in the first place he is a healthy, innocent young man.

"*Cough*".

The two's eye quickly shifted to the front door. There, a burly figure, with each hand holding a bag large enough to be mistaken as Mosswines could be seen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Gandart, his grin's large enough as he had stitched the ends of his lips to his earlobes, making two lines of yellowish-tinted teeth completely visible.

The two instantly made some distance from one-another, occupying the two ends of the couch. "At least you could knock." Muttered Dusk, which assumes his 'so what' poise. "Noo need to pay attention to this old fart. Go on, continue from what you left off." Said Gandart lightly while walking passing them to the direction of the kitchen, making some of the groceries spilled because of the bags are rubbing with the ceiling.

Because of that comment, Vieze's white face turned completely red, up until her ears. "-w-w-w-w-we are d-dd-d-doing nothing!" she said, stuttered because of the embarrassment, just realizing what bold thing she has done a few seconds ago. "Ohoo~? Are you sure? I can swear to anything you can name out there that few seconds before, you two are in the position for a ki-" "-drop. It." Hissed both of them with a glare deadly enough to scare a 'Drome running back to its nest. "-fine, fine." Groaned Gandart, disappearing behind the kitchen's door.

…

"Vieze." Called Dusk, after few seconds-that felt like a few minutes worth, making the young lady beside him startled. "-y-yes?" Asked Vie back, her face still red from before. "…thanks for your concern." Said Dusk, hiding his face in embarrassment. Somehow, that very act of dropping in his house and lecturing Dusk about what silly things boys do uplifted his spirit much more than gulping down a crate of Energy Drinks. Although he'll probably never disclose the reason why did he must periodically visits the Valley, Dusk feels that thanking her is a must.

Gandart's humming could be heard from the direction of the open kitchen's door.

"…that's better." Murmured Vieze, her face's still tinted with a reddish color, but not as bright as before. "-speaking of which, has Felli gave you the ticket?" Asked Dusk again; normally, even before going in a Hunt, Vieze would make a lot of both necessary and unnecessary preparation. Seeing her dropping in like this would mean either she hasn't been informed about the trip, or she didn't want to participate in it, with the first conjunction having more chance to be precise.

"Ticket? What ticket?" Asked Vieze in interested tone, that Dusk replied with a groan.

"-right. So either Felli is slowed down because her job at the Post, or you just missed her on your way here." Sighed Dusk, reaching for two tickets stored under the decoration vase, made by Gandart himself (which contained no artistic value whatsoever). "THESE tickets." "They are for Balloon Flyers tickets, aren't they?" Commented Vieze, pointing to the tickets. "…I'll be very surprised if that you, of all the people, would not recognize these. Your dad gave four of them to me." "-Dad! Why?" Shouted Vieze in surprise, because her dad hardly even come home at her birthdays. "Well…" Dusk then rose from the couch and leans to the table next to it, his hand's crossed in front of his chest. "They told me it's the reward for the White's repel, as well as my contribution to the supply-gathering—but I had my own hunch about what this really meant."

"-what do you mean-'what this really meant'?" Asked Vie again, in utter confusion.

Smack! Dusk just smacked his own temple hard enough to he heard even by Gandart who's in the kitchen. "Don't you realize what day is today?" Asked him again to the girl in front of him, that's seemed to be thinking hard…but after few seconds, shakes her head. "No. At least it is not my birthday, for sure." Answered the girl.

Smack!

Dusk launched a soft flick to the girl's forehead. "IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, DINWIT! Look at the calendar more closely!" Said Dusk, giving a leather-wrapped agenda, which doubles at Dusk' memo book for her to read. "-look at this part. 27th day on Month of Monoblos. This day is your birthday." Grumbled Dusk. "-h-how come? I looked at the calendar at my house and the day's still…23rd?"

Dusk sighed again. _And those two's probably forgotten it, too._

"Little miss, have you forgotten that you've been away for quite some time? For god's sake, you've been travelling here and there at least three times in this one month! So, you, who from time to time forgot to do maintenance on your Long Sword; (And she'll be pushing that very weapon to Dusk to be repaired, which is a royal trouble) that is more important than anything in Hunting! Ripping a page from your calendar is probably in your 'I forget that' list, isn't it?"

Dusk knows full well how forgetful Vieze really is. On long hunts, she often forgets to bring stock of Potions or Whetstones, because the number of unnecessary items she had to carry. Even there is one occasion where she actually forgets to take her spare underwear…

But that's not important now, because that very same little lady that forgets to take her underwear now making such a silly expression. "…it probably…it is." Said Vieze, in whisper-like tone, ashamed to herself for making such a lame mistake. Over her own birthday, to boot.

"Seriously-both father and his daughter are such a klutz." Muttered Dusk to himself, remembering the 'odd' spot he found earlier when he read that Vespoid-wing enveloped letter, while suppressing the urge to laugh out loud. In the bottom left side of the letter, written in thin, small letters are the footnote Gwand wrote to himself, probably as a remainder: 'At last 17 this week.' What would serve better as a hint? Or exactly, what kind of ditz actually wrote on the paper they're supposed to write their own private memo?

"…sorry for being a klutz." Asked Vieze, apologizing. "-don't be. Removing your klutz nature and being such washboard will probably make you something other than Vieze I know…oops."

Dusk slowly turned his head in terror. He has, once again, flipped the switch that is supposed never to be even touched, as the very air seems to be pulsating with anger.

…

BLAM!

After hearing the sound of the front door being slammed, Gandart extended his neck out of the kitchen's door. "Dusk? It would be more efficient if you start packing-GAH!" Shouted the surprised Gandart, that has just been stepped out from the kitchen, the bread he held dropped because of the surprise.

Dusk has now put on a new make-up: black and blue, and are lying at the floor, face-down. At his shirt's back there is footprints, maybe because Vieze 'sort of' stomped him here and there. "What happened again? The usual stuff?" Asked Gandart, picking up his bread and wiped the dirt off, before resumes eating it. For him, who has witnessed this scene for almost every time that two met, this has been a usual routines "Yeah. She trashed me mercilessly just like always." Sighed Dusk, feeling the sides of his lip, which exudes a small amount of blood. "You know," Said Gandart while munching at his bread, already taking the couch all for himself. "Sometimes, what men must do when wanted to get a woman is direct appeal. Like shouting 'I love you' open at the public-"

Slip!

Dusk loses his footing and lands face-first at the hard floor because of Gandart's words. "-or just kiss her passionately. That would suffice in case of me." Said him again. "Yeah, right. How many years ago it happened, old man? That method of picking a date would not work now. At least, not for Vieze…"

"-so you think, it would work with Felli?"

THWACK!

"Mind your own business once in a while." Dusk said, after throwing the jar filled with Honey straight to Gandart's face. "Yeah, once in a while. Thanks for the jam anyway." Replied Gandart, still merry-go-happy even with thick, gooey Honey splattered across his face. He did catch the jar, though his gripping power crushed the jar into tiny bits of wood. "Seriously, kids these days…maybe this is what they calling 'rebellious age'?" Asked Gandart to himself, making smacking sound while sucking away the golden, sweet liquid that is staining his upper body.

It is not.

…

Back to his room at last, Dusk's mood has become foul enough, not making him able to actually get some sleep. It IS already NOON anyway, and with the mood he's in right now, even making some preparation is out of question. With nothing to do, Dusk smacked the wall beside him, making the secret compartment opened, and showing two flawless Jewels. Carefully taking those two precious stones in his grasp, he placed them on his working table, and dragged the chair across the room, passing two severed tails from Garuga.

He then sat on the chair, planting his sight to those two Jewels with his chin on his crossed arms. As usual, the brilliance of those two Jewels is something far above other Gems he had seen before. "You know what? What I wanted the most right now is not a stupid trip to the hot spring. Not also meeting that Thunder Wolf Wyvern, Jinouga-or Zinogre-what was Radu calling it back then?" Asked Dusk to himself, confused.

He eventually relaxed, and a light smile spread across his face. "What I wanted the most right here, right now, is to be able to talk with you guys."

He touched the Ruby with his hand, only to withdraw it at the moment it touches the surface of the stone: the Jewel is blazing hot, as always-but not this hot. Somehow, the flickering light dancing inside the stone shines brighter than usual-

Maybe it's the midday's sun, passing through the stone that made such phenomenon occurred. Maybe it's just a trick, made by the tired young man's mind to ease his suffering, just by a little bit.

Then again, just maybe…that what he wished for comes true.

_I must do a small upgrade for her present for earlier, _thought Dusk while eyeing a small jewellery box in his workdesk-unmistakeably, Vieze's birthday present, yet he is now far too exhausted-not mentioning injured by earlier contact with the would-be receiver.

Finding himself more comforted by just being near the stones, and because of cool summer breeze drifting lightly from his room's open window, Dusk fell asleep with smile on his face.

"Dusk? Has you recove-aah, again? You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that." Commented Gandart, who barges into the room without much resistance. He then lifted the young man from the chair and placed him on his own bed without any problems. "-and these two, as well. Better keep them in a safer place, son." Said Gandart again, placing both of the Jewels with utmost care inside the hidden compartment, but not closing it. Seeing a faint trace of smile on the young man's face is enough happiness for that old Wyverian. The very same smile, which encouraged him to adopt the unknown boy fifteen years ago, now becomes his utmost joy in life. "Sleep well, my child. May the world of slumber offer to you what you cannot gain or experience in the world of waking. May your heart at ease, may your spirit uplifted, for the 'trip' we're going to make-" Said the old Wyverian, walking towards the door to exit the room and resuming his packing- "-maybe become a long 'journey'."

Click.

The door was shut with care, making almost no sound.

"…mmm." Groaned Dusk in his sleep. Now he's in a middle of a dream; a dream where he, Silve, Aure, Luce, Gandart, Vieze, Felicia, Radu…and anyone he knows, are in a big celebration. They danced all night, they partied all day long…a reality more ideal than the ideal world.

But now, just let the young boy rest. For the short 'trip', as Gandart said, will become a 'journey'. A path to discover his true self. And also, his destiny.

But there is something that anyone, including Dusk and Gandart, didn't realize…the spot where the Silver Rathalos Jewel placed on the table's now are blackened, making a rough sketch of something…that looked like a mark of the sun, just like the scar on Dusk's right palm.

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p>Character Data.<p>

Name: Priscillia Randrite.

Age: 47.

Occupation: (now) Guild Overseer, Housewife. Has been a Hunter for twelve years before marrying Gawain. He proposed to her after defeating an Akantor…and their wedding ring is said to be made from the Black God's very tusks.

Biography:

A noble lady with the air of royalty, that has been appointed as the Guild's Overseer: one which will judges the decision made by the Guild, will it be carried or not. Descended from a long line of Nobles that has served the Hunter's Guild for generations, ever since it is built. Being Vieze's mom, and Gwand's wife, she usually not in the home because tending the Guild's business all across the world. Ever since meeting Dusk at the first time, had certain prejudice against him, and keeps trying to distance her daughter away from Dusk. At her active time as a Hunter, she holds the record of the Hunter with the fastest time needed to reach Hunter Rank 40, which is in just 5 years. As the master of the Spear-handling, she also holds the title of 'Snow-White Lancer' because she mainly uses a lance carved from White Monoblos's horn, and a fullest of armor made from the same.

Name: Gawain 'Gwand' Brytin

Age: 51

Occupation: (now) The leader of the Hunter's guild, an active Hunter with Hunter Rank 50 (the top rank)

Biography:

A man with the gift of immortality, so the people across the world refers him to. Even the toughest of beast pales in comparison with his battle-sense. A Hunter so famous, that even Illegal Hunters and Poachers that do not adhere to the Guild's rule will flee at the first sight on him. He chooses the path of the Sword and Shield as his main fighting style, and every people who saw him in a Hunt all refers him to the title of 'Left Hand of the God, Right Arm of the Devil' for unknown reason. Even after been married to Priscillia, he didn't even think about retiring: putting his live on the line is the only thrill this world can offer to him, he said. Even now, being the leader of the Guild, he's constantly on the move, exterminating each and every beast he encountered in his journey seeking for something that only he himself knows. All of the orders issued by him are bound to be in a form of a letter with Vespoid Wing crafted to be an envelope, although nobody even wandered how the heck the letter could even arrived at the Guild's Central.

* * *

><p>ZN-OUGA here. And here's your third chapter.<p>

Yes, this chapter is just like the last one: a brether one, but with some dramatic twist.

Radu mentioned about a Thunder Wolf Wyvern somewhere near the beginning of this chapter; and yes, that's a foreshadowing. I made it quite clearly so you guys could shiver in excitement upon knowing that I'll move the setting from the village of western-themed Gertia to the eastern-themed Yakumo. For the characters, the gap between the cultures would be something refreshing, but for the readers, it means more Japanese language-or exactly, suffixes used when addressing a person will extensively be used. Please bear it...

Oh, and the part where Dusk being consoled by Vieze…some people in the forum said that this would be the first time (in this novel) Vieze shows her 'dere' or soft side to Dusk. Well, they're right…

But Gandart's words was a heavy foreshadowing. Too heavy, even.

So prepare yourself for some badass action next chapter!

~7 March 2011~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"**The End of the Trip; The Start of a Journey.**"

**Part One: The Sky Lone Wolf's Prelude.**

"Just hurry up or we're gonna be late for the flight!" "-oh, for God's sake-who was it which luggage's so much that we ends up renting one more Cart for just her belongings!" "-uuu~u!" "-quit chattering and move that foot of yours!" "-gahahaha! It's really nice to jog away in the mornings like this!" "-shut up, alcoholic geezer!" "WAAAAIIIT FOOOOR UUUUSS!" Shouted the group altogether, for the Flier has almost taken off the port.

It's barely dawned at the port town of Moga when the three Hunters, plus one intoxicated Wyverian appeared at the Flyer's Port, but their faces (minus the Wyverian) looks like they're extremely exhausted.

After half a day travelling by Express Cart pulled by three tamed Velocidrome across the plains area of Schrade, the four of them finally reached the port city of Moga. That was quite a rough trip, making even the Hunters with heightened vacation spirit lay exhausted. Dusk, being the one who held the tickets for the rest of the group ran off to the boarding booth, exchanging those tickets for boarding passes, while Radu, Vieze and Gandart unloaded their belongings from the Cart (pulled by Gandart in order to move more quickly, because the Velocidromes cannot enter the port area) then stuffed it at the cargo bay. After receiving the receipt, they hurriedly entered the cabin, only to be greeted by glares from other passengers.

"…is it just me…or something smelly here?" Asked Dusk, right after entering their compartment. Vieze, being the most polite, still bowing outside, asking forgiveness; yet the others seemed not feeling any guilt, and just walked to their assigned seats. "-I believe that comes from the engine room." Said Radu, pointing to a large rotor beside the window. "Here we are. Compartment 4-12-I'll take the one near the window!" Said Vieze, after finishing apologizing to the nearby compartment's passengers. "-no, I will!" "-ME!" "-I!"

"-WOULD YOU TWO QUIT BEING SO CHILDISH AND JUST SIT!" Roared Vieze, making those two boys (and the most of the passenger of surrounding compartment) instantly freezes in midst of their quarrel. "-yes'm." Both of them replied with sour faces. "-good. I'll take the one next to the window, then." "-but-" Both of the boys opened their mouths in unison, protesting- "AM I CLEAR?" Asked Vieze again, her tone is intimidating enough to be mistaken as a raged Blangonga. "Yes Ma'am! Loud and clear!" Shouted Dusk and Radu in fear-induced unison.

"All's aboard! Prepare to take off!" "Ship's ropes had been released!" "Main engine is starting! Pressure levels is on expected levels!" "Anchor has been reeled in!" "Wind-speed and direction has been checked!"

There are various shouts travelling inside of the communication system, which is consisting from metal pipes which is supposed to be made from Machalite-Carbalite mixture, one usually used to made musical instruments. But, being trained Hunters, especially when mentioning Radu, who is in his normal clothes because wearing a shirt made from Khezu Hide would probably freaks anyone who sat beside him, hearing faint sounds like that is their daily routine. "Are we going to fly right now?" Asked Radu, already shaking because his anticipation against his maiden voyage… "Not really. They must first collect enough flotation power to bring us to the air. Then the engine will start, and propels us instead of drifting with the wind." Muttered Dusk, slightly annoyed because of Vieze's antiques.

"What?" Asked him again, catching Vie's eyeing him like he's some kind of a rare-colored subspecies of the person named 'Dusk'. "-nothing. You sure knows how this thing works." Complimented Vieze. "-well, duh? I'm a Crafter, besides being a Material Hunter." Answered Dusk in slightly annoyed tone.

Vieze pouted. The density of Dusk's thick skull wouldn't allow even that simple of a compliment registered as one.

"And what's with you, Radu? You've been shaking like a Felyne that get dipped in a pot full of Ice Crystals." Asked Dusk again, who is already bored with this trip.

Who would not? After waiting half a day for Vieze to finish packing, and a quarter of a day more for waiting an extra cart for all the excess baggage, Dusk must awaken that petite lady because she overslept. Only to be slapped and kicked mercilessly. Without any 'thank' or 'sorry'. Simply put, he is fed up with her.

"I wish we could take Felicia instead of you in this trip…" Whispered Dusk to himself, making Radu nods in agreement. "-sorry, did I hear something?" Asked Vieze to him. "Noo~one." "-come on, say it-" "I already said 'none', haven't I? Speaking of which, why didn't you bring Lia? Comrades do get a free pass on the Flyer, did they?" Asked Dusk again- "-oh, Lia? I left her back at house-my room needed some cleaning after all the preparation I've made. Tee-hee." "-oh, don't 'tee-hee' me! Don't you know Felynes also needed a break sometimes-you slave driver!" Exclaimed Radu, who knows very well that Leyria, a female Felyne fighter employed by Vieze, given her serious and tidy nature, would stay behind and clear out all the mess Vieze caused before taking a vacation break. "-uuuuu…" "-and speaking of which, when you have your own maids and butlers to take care of your mansion, why did you must ask Lia to tidy up specially your room?" Asked Dusk again.

Vieze could not tell the reason, especially to Dusk: that her room would looked like have been invaded by a flock of Velociprey after her so-called 'preparation', and she would be so embarrassed if one of her maids or butlers saw it-and reported it to her parents. "-aarhh, bequiet bequiet bequiet bequiet bequiet bequiet BE QUIET!" Protested Vieze, extremely embarrassed.

_Rumble._

"Oh. Finally." Said Dusk, slightly excited with the sensation of ascending quickly.

"Attention to all passengers." Said one of the crew of the ship, which stepped in the compartment right after the slight rumbling. "We'd like to inform you that now the Balloon Flyer has already taken off. Please be seated until we reached the desired altitude, and wear your safety belts according to the guide. Anyone wanted to ask any question?" Asked her politely. "Me, me. How long will this trip take?" Asked Vieze out of anticipation. "Well, given the weather's nice like this, and the wind current's nice…I'd say, we'll arrive next morning." Said the stewardess with extra smile.

Dusk and Radu quickly puts on their 'WHAAT?' expression. Upon seeing that, the stewardess quickly adds to her statement before- "-oh, but please be relaxed. We've gotten everything ready. From meals until lavatories, all of your needs already been in our coverage, with no extra fee." "Next question…how high are we going to rise still?" Asked Radu, which is now shivering in almost comical way. _And you're the one which wanted to be seated beside the window the most…_ thought Dusk and Vieze in sync.

"Well, in order to travel higher than your average wyvern but slightly below the Elder Dragon's altitude, we'll probably needs to rose about-" "-stop. Please." Asked Radu again. _And you're the one asking the question…_once again, thought Dusk and Vieze in sync, staring down Radu in annoyed manner. "-have you had any anti-travel sickness medicine on you, misss…" "Veriye. Rye will do; and yes, here you go." Said the stewardess, handing out a small, folded piece of paper. Inside of that folds lies small, bright-red colored pills…from the color alone Dusk could guess what ingredients the pills made, yet without questioning the dose, Radu just took that four pills and swallowed it whole.

"That's…a bad idea, actually." Said Rye, just after Radu swallowed the pills. Without any warnings, the brown-skinned man just fell comatose, with his eyes still creepily half-open, making Vieze lets out a little shriek. "Told you so. This medicine is made from the same Tranquilized Hunters used to drug monsters to their capture. And one fold dose's equivalent to half a vial of those." "-meaning, he'll probably asleep until next morning?" Asked Dusk again. "At least until the day after tomorrow…mister…" "-oh, right. Forget the introductions-call me Dusk." "-and my name's Vieze Randrite. Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss Rye."

Hearing the name 'Randrite', Rye's expression quickly changed. "-THE Randrites! What are your relations with the Guild's Overseer?" Asked her enthustically. "-oh. She's my mother."

"Wait, WHAT!" "-ssshh!" Asked both Vieze and Dusk, pulling that stewardess inside their compartment and shuts the door behind her, after throwing her to the open seat next to Radu. It is actually the seat reserved for Gandart the Wyverian, but because of his size he'll probably took that compartment for himself. Now he is loitering around at the deck, annoying any passerby with his alcoholic breath.

"(I REALLY don't want to make any fuss about this, so would you please be so kind not to shout that much?)" Asked Vieze politely, whispering to Rye. "(Sure, I understand. Besides, this is kinda fun-you see, the most interesting thing about being a stewardess is to be able to meet various kinds of peoples on their trip.)"

And thus, Rye's stories continued. How did she began to like Balloons, how she once slipped herself into the Observation Balloon when she was a little gal, and about peoples she had met while doing this job. Her story is not, by even a bit, boring, as Rye's face is always full of expressions.

VRRNNNN…

"And there's the rotor going. It seems that we've reached the desired altitude." Said Rye, peeking through the window. "-look." She said, pointing to something outside.

Almost shrieking enthusticaly, Vieze can point a flock of birds flying far below them. Now flying above the Moga Sea, one well-known for its clarity and beauty, the balloon moves quicker than Dusk estimated. Seeing how Radu's expression changed because of the noise coming from the rotor, Dusk pulled up a blanket made from Tanned Khezu Hide and covered the sleeping prince with it. "It's probably better if I returned to my post now. Oh, you can go out to the deck if you wanted to do some sightseeing. There's a binoculars installed at the deck for observation: please feel free to use it. Later then!" Said Rye, exiting the compartment while waving her hand.

"Now that's how a stewardess should be." Said Vieze, praising Rye. "Nggg. I highly doubt that." Replied Dusk, pointing to his ear: a signal employed by Hunters which means 'listen more closely'.

"? What's the point…?" Nevertheless, Vieze did what Dusk asked-

"Rye! Again with your antics! I've told you countless times that other than informing the passengers about the rule of the flights, you are strictly forbidden to engage in small talks!"

A male voice can be heard shouting outside, and the only reply they can hear coming out from Rye is a panic 'sorry! My mistake!'.

"-told you so." Sighed Dusk. "-want to help her?" Asked him again. "-don't be telling me what I wanted to do. Now let's." Grabbing Dusk's hesitant hand, Vieze pulled him outside the compartment.

Yet, there's no one on the walkway. "Now, where did Rye have gone to?" "-it would be better if you found that out first before dragging me out…" Sighed Dusk, worried what the young man sleeping inside the compartment will do if he awakened when they're away. _But again, the medicine'll knock him out for at least another 12 hours or so…_

With Radu, the master of tracing out cold because of the medicine, finding someone in this large ship's probably would take long enough time. _But it's better than doing nothing until tomorrow, _thought Dusk.

…

"But really…" muttered Dusk after an hour searching for Rye. "-I didn't realize that this balloon is this big from the outside."

They are now walking at the dining compartment of the balloon, which comes full equipped with a drink bar and live music; from the size Dusk can estimate that it can hold roughly 80 people seated, or 100 people standing. Still, only few peoples present at this compartment, because it is still a long time until noon . "-that, or we just didn't spend enough time seeing it from the outside." "-and whose fault is that?"

"Uuuuu…" Groaned Vieze, still feeling pretty guilty about what happened to them because of her extra luggage. "…tell you what. I'll treat you for a drink: what do you want to drink?" Offered Dusk out of the blue. "What? Did you bump your head somewhere when we're searching earlier?" Asked Vieze, a bit worried- "NO. I'm just buying you drink as excuse so I could ask the bartender where Rye-or other stewardess could be." "-and if the bartender asked you for what did you want to ask her location?" Asked Vieze again, not sure that the employee would give such info for a complete stranger, be it a costumer or not. "-then I'll tell him that I've fell in love with her in the first sight. C'mon, what will you have?"

"…cold milk will do."

"Gotcha. Wait for a while." Muttered Dusk, pulling a nearby chair for Vieze to wait, as he walked towards the bar.

"…Honestly! What reason is that! 'Fell in love in the first sight'-yuck! And you think that there's still someone out there who will believe that!" Growled Vieze to herself, after Dusk has reached a distance where her sound would be muffled by the rotor sound. Being knowing Dusk for so long, she understands full well that despite extreme lacking in what other people called 'common sense' and 'delicacy', Dusk is not a tactless person. Behind every move that he took, there would be a flawless reasoning; yet that reason he used just now is just lame. "But seriously. We've been walking for a while now, but there's no sign of a single steward or stewardess. What could happen with all those people?" Asked Vie again, sweeping the room from one end to another. Suddenly, something get caught by her eye-

"-here's your Popo Milk Parfait-" "-don't need it. Have you gotten the information, where usually the employees of this ship gathered?" "-well, yes. Normally they're scattered widespread across this ship, but today seemed to be an exception: the bartender didn't see any single one of them after we've started flying." Said Dusk, now enjoying the parfait. "Just then, I saw someone wearing the same outfit as Rye running around in the deck. His expression seemed something grave is happening." Said Vieze in a serious tone.

Clink. Dusk immediately finished his parfait, despite getting a bad brain-freeze. "Chase him?" "-you bet."

And the two Hunters immediately chases after the steward.

**Main Deck.**

"Just as I thought. There's something not right here." Muttered Vieze, hiding behind a wall with Dusk. They are now eavesdropping the conversation between the one wearing the Captain uniform, and the one wearing Guild coat. "Ssh."

"…we're doomed. Who had thought 'that', of all monsters, would pass through this route today, of all days! Especially when we're in the middle of transporting 'that item'." Said the man with the Guild coat. "-b-but, we're going to be fine, right? This Flyer operates above the altitude that beast can reach, right?" Asked the man with the Captain uniform. "If it is the case, I wouldn't call you here. That beast isn't just your ordinary _Lone Wolf_; from the beginning of the Flyer's service, it has been attacking every Flyers that passed this route without giving any attention to the altitude! There are even reports where that vile fiend shoots down a Flyer!"

Vieze gasped, but Dusk quickly puts his hand to cover her mouth, then giving the small lady a eye signal. "…what would we do now?" Asked the Captain, already trembling and sweating profusely. "Prepare the lifebuoy immediately; there's no telling when that beast will attack us-*gasp*!"

"Good day, misters. Would you two be so nice and tell us-" "-what are you planning to do?" Asked Dusk and Vieze in continuation, both has sneaked behind the two gentleman, making they jumped in surprise. "-Who are you! Did you don't know passengers are not supposed to leave their seats until-" "-don't try to be a smart-ass, Guildsman. It is written in the pamphlet right here that we're free to do just anything in this Flyer, except doing anything that could endanger the flight-" "-which is, from what we heard just before, are the very thing you two are doing. Tell me, what is that 'thing' that you carried in this ship right now? And what beast are you mentioning about?" Asked the two again.

At the end of a long silence, the Guildsman finally talked. "What we're transporting in this Flyer…is the egg taken from a Garuga nest. In other word-" "-a Garuga egg!" Shouted Dusk in both anger and surprise.

Yian Garuga. A strange monster with the title of Lone Wolf, being in the Class of Bird Wyvern but has the abilities of True Flying Wyverns. While many has speculated that Garugas are Subspecies of the Kut-Ku, they are rumors that Garugas are offsprings of cross-breeding between Kut-Ku and a Flying Wyvern, given their attack patterns that are almost identical, and the physical build that differs much than a Kut-Ku. And there's one last piece of the mystery possessed by this beast: No one has seen Garuga's egg, and lived to tell the tale.

"What are you doing! Bringing such an dangerous object with this craft-do you want all of the people boarding this Flyer killed!" Shrieked Vieze with an intimidating pose. "-IT'S for the sake of the research!" Shouted the Guildsman. "-and what 'research' would be so important, to abandon these many lives? Tell me!" Replied Dusk, his eyes now brimming with anger.

"-I'll take the conversation from here," Said a man's voice, appearing from nowhere. "-! You're that researcher from the NPO!" Said Dusk while pointing to the man he's reckonized instantly after the commotion he's caused a year earlier.

The very person standing before him is the very one which coined the idea of monster rearing, not only breeding- for research.

"That is correct. My name is Zelkoff-a researcher from the National Paleontological Organization." The man with the white cape replied in cold tone. "Sire! You can't be disclosing the information about the specimen to unauthorized personnel, much more civilian!" Reminded the Guild officer with a worried expression, but not heeded by the man, as both of his eyes were fixated on something on Dusk's right hand for a short while, before he made a short comment- "Nevermind those two. They are Hunters-as good as they could be." He said to the captain and the officer "-but sire!"

He raised his left hand in bossy manner, making the officer stopped saying anything more.

"So you're the one who stole the egg from its respectful place?" The young hunter stared the researcher, as seeking some kind of opening or a weak spot in his constitution. Other than a frail-looking body hidden well behind a white robe and a pair of glasses, Dusk couldn't find anything unusual about this man; but somehow, something inside him told him that this man, standing before him is somewhat dangerous. "-I would not put objection in what you stated, young Hunter. Yes, I, myself ordered a band of Hunters to steal that very egg from a Garuga nest, after observing its behavior for at least one month." He stated, but something in Dusk's mind told him that he's not telling the full story- "What about them? Did they come abroad this Flyer as well?" Piqued him again.

"For I would be extremely delightful for them if they could even board this Flyer, I must offer my deepest condolences to inform both of you that they are all killed in mission by the Garuga pair." Said Zelk without any trace of remorse flicking in his stern face. More than sad from the loss of the Hunters he employed, what showed on his face is disgust of how incompetent they are. "Most of them died because of the poison the beast employed, but more importantly, they have secured the egg without any single scratch. That, is also a grand achievement, given the egg is now at our hands-" "-I know that no one ever saw a juvenile Garuga before, nor a hatchling, but that is not a reason good enough to send a band of Hunters into a massacre!" Exclaimed Vieze in a rage. "Now, now, young lady Hunter. Your anger has twisted that lovely face of yours. Let all of us face this problem with a cool head, shall we?" Asked Zelk, again with his expressionless face.

"As the situation concerned me, I personally would like some assistance from any hands available-especially proficient Hunters like the two of you." "-and who said we would help you?" Said Dusk coldly. "-Dusk!" tugged Vieze from the side, pulling him away from the three- "-there's must be at least more than 200 people boarding the Flyer!" "-and then what?" Countered Dusk coldly "-it's their fault in the first place for stealing the Garuga's egg. Serves them right-" "-but you can't just abandon those helpless people!" Said Vieze in a worried fashion- "Think about it-" She started "Gandart, Radu, Rye-yes, we has just met her here, today-all of them are aboard this Flyer!"

Dusk heaved a great sigh. "Then what? All we have to do is just throw off the egg from the cargo, and the Garuga won't target this craft, right?" Asked Vieze, her eyes glinting with what seemed like a sliver of hope.

"-not that simple, my young hunter." Interrupted Zelk in a harsh tone. Dusk would not be surprised if he actually shouted 'Moron' at her, because all Hunters know that Garugas possessed an extremely developed sense of smell, so good that even a drop of blood from a mile away is enough to draw that beast. "As you probably have known that Garugas possesses a highly developed, sensitive smelling organ, escape by tossing the egg would be impossible; because at this very same time, the stench that overflows from the egg would have sapped into every wood and planks composing this Flyer." "! That stench from earlier…so the source is the egg." Muttered Dusk, remembering the foul smell earlier when they boarded the Flyer. "That being said, even a bucketful of Deodorizing Agent would not suffice to thoroughly eliminate the smell from the planks of this balloon. So we have no other choice than repel that beast, have we?"

"You sick hypocrite." Whispered Dusk to himself. Zelk was right: there is no other choice available to them: even if Dusk would probably able to made a stronger Deodorant from the ones he has brought to remove the stench seeping into the planks, he would need materials to brew it successfully-something that the surrounding opens sky didn't provide him. The only option left is…

"How many Hunters abroad this Flyer?" Asked Vieze, after reaching the same conclusion as Dusk. "The Captain has made a quick investigation from the passanger's list about that. It seems other than you two, there's only two more Hunters abroad this Flyer; that is, if there's no one hiding their identity." Answered the Guildsman. "-and, one of them are a young man with tanned skin, while the other one is a burly Wyverian?" Asked Dusk again- "-why, yes…but why did you know about that?" piqued the Guildsman.

Dusk and Vieze sighed.

"They're our acquaintances. Meaning, beside us and the old man, they're no one capable to repel the beast?" Asked Dusk to the petite lady beside him. "-since Radu's knocked out because of that sleeping medicine, most likely. Is there any kind of long-range weaponry installed in this Flyer?" rushed Vieze, eyeing the deck with great concentration-other than a single binocular on that open area, there's nothing that resembles defense mechanism or anything of that sort. "-in the first place, the Flyer is intended not as a fighter vassal, but as surveillance craft; the only defense we had is Flash and Sonic Bombs, nothing more!" Said the panicked Captain.

"I must ask of you: is there any chance that we could survive through this ordeal?" Asked Zelk again to both of the Hunter. Maybe it is just Dusk's suspicion, but even if he is now sounding like pleading for his live, his expression hasn't changed at the least.

"…I can't make it into a promise." Said Dusk, turning his back to the white-coated man. "-but I could try as far as I could, so this mess doesn't produce any victim." He said, when walking away from the dumbfounded trio. "-What's with that guy! Seriously, be clearer if you wanted to save us or not!" shouted the Guildsman to the two as they walked farther.

"…shhh…" "…err, doctor Zelkoff?" Asked the Guildsman, who are concerned with the strange condition the researcher are in-

"-ahahahahaha! There has been some long time since they are someone who is able to taunt my interest this much!" Said Zelk, mixed with uncontrollable laughter. "That young man for sure…is not your everyday Hunter."

**Back to the Compartment.**

"That was rude of you to actually walk off from a NPO researcher…" Said Vieze, now looking badly depressed as she leapt unto the empty seat. "Oh really? He didn't seem that much troubled with my 'rude' behavior. At all." Grumbled Dusk, already rummaging through his backpack. "-my bad feelings, starting since your tardiness and our trip on the Express Cart has become true."

"Hey, look at the positive side at least-" "-and since when there is still a 'positive side' in this state!" Roared Dusk.

Radu flinched.

"Sorry. My bad habit." Apologized Dusk. All of the tension rising has made its way into his mind, making it more unstable. "…don't be. I've known you long enough to tell that you're now is extremely unpleased with that man's attitude earlier." Said Vieze again, huffing a sigh.

"…is there any way that we can repel that Garuga, given our condition?" Asked Vieze in a weak, despirited voice, after watching Dusk rummaging and pulling out some tools from his backpack for a while. "While protecting a fragile balloon which holds us and other 200 passengers afloat in the altitude high enough just under the Elder Dragon's territory? Without a long-range weaponry other than bows or crossbows? I'd like to say next to none-" Said Dusk, begin mixing something in a phial.

Vieze's eyes began to water, as she buried her small head into her lap- "-and it's my first birthday trip, too…" she sobbed.

"-but hey." Dusk said, patting the girl's head gently. "-it is not 'zero' yet."

As he said that, the sleeping Radu woke up with a loud scream. His lips are red and is somewhat enlarged more than usual. "-w-whaff iff thaff fhoff (what is that for)!" Asked Radu, his face is like in agony as he gulped down a phial Dusk handed him. "Sorry, but it's the only way to wake you." Asked Dusk for forgiveness, as he's already trying his best not to laugh at his friend's state. "Now listen: I and Vieze will go to the cargo area and unload our belonging. Radu, you go to the back deck and tell Gandart '-if your shoulder's wound starts aching again, meet us at the back deck.' He would've known what that mean." Instructs Dusk to the half-awake Hunter. "-rrriighhhtt…." "-or did you wanted more of my specially-brew Awakening Hot Drink?" Said Dusk in threatening voice- "-nonono! I'll go right now!" Replied Radu, quickly leaping from his seat and running to inform Gandart even if he didn't really know what's happening right now.

"Then, shall we go now?" Asked Dusk, holding out his hand to Vieze.

**Storage Area.**

"-IT STINKS!"

Upon their arrival at the storage space, the two Hunters are welcomed by a draft of foul-smelling air. "Seriously! This is even worse than rotting Tigrex's intestines!" "-and have you already smelled that?" asked Dusk to the yelling lady beside him. "-that's certainly a manner of speech, you brute!" nudged Vie to Dusk using her elbow. Both of them already holding handkerchiefs, soaked with few drops of fragrant flower oil Dusk readied earlier from his backpack as precaution.

Inside the cargo bay, which is eerily dark when the sun's shining brightly outside, lays a mountain of assorted spices, goods, and of course, passenger's belonging. "I wonder what's the reaction of the other passengers if they had known that their belongings are lumped down with something that SMELLS so bad." Said Vieze in childish-like tone "-and did you forget that YOUR belongings, too are stored here?"

Vieze froze in horror. Dusk just lets out a small sigh, before throwing away some bomb-undoubtly, Deodorizing Agents.

Luckily he has prepared some in case of Radu…well, let's not remember about that again. And, as expected, in an instant the stench surrounding them vanished, replaced by floral fragrance.

"! There it is. Our belongings." Said Dusk, pointing to the farthest mountain of baggage from their position: he could make in even in this pitch-black darkness because someone applied some fluorescence agent outside of her trunk. "I didn't think that experimental paint would be so useful by now…" Said Vieze in disbelief: originally, that paint is meant for tracking nocturnal monsters or ones that lived in tunnel complexes, such as Khezus…but Vieze has found a new usage for it: for detecting her belonging in his pitch-black room.

As Dusk unloads his belonging, he quickly strapped his spare weapon, the Strategic Blade made from the excess Rathalos and Kushala material he obtained, hides the White Wing Dagger behind his shirt, and tossed something to Vieze, who catches it perfectly. "-what's this?" She asked while examining that object: despite being wrapped in thick cloth, the distinctive curves and shape has already give away what the object really is- "Is this a longsword?" "-made it from my King Thundersword material, since it is broken beyond repair. I named it [_Violet Line_], and now it's yours." Muttered Dusk, still rummaging through his armor and items. Grabbing some Bomb Material, Small Barrel Bombs as well as bags of Gunpowder, Dusk quickly gathered all of the necessities, and packed them inside a small bag. "-wait, you're not putting your armor?" Asked Vieze after checking the violet-colored blade which is covered with bluish crackle, hence its name.

"-well, DUH! The target of the Garuga's attack isn't us the Hunters, it is this very Flyer we're standing on! What is the point of wearing armor when we'll go crashing straight to the ground below if just one attack hits?" argumented Dusk. _Of course, he's right…but…_ "-turn yourself away." Sadi Vieze in a slightly embarrassed tone. "? What for-" "-I SAID TURN AWAY!"

After realizing what Vieze intended to do, Dusk quickly turned away his head from Vieze's direction. _–has she no more shame!_ Dusk thought, as shuffling and clinking sound can be heard from her direction.

"Done. You can turn now." Said Vieze at long last, although once again it may be just Dusk. "-seriously. What's the point of that…wait, is it 'that' dress?" Asked Dusk, just to make sure what he saw in that pitch-black room is not just his hallucination. "Well, you saw it just right. It's my Kirin Dress. Felli has told me that the morning before our depature, you and Radu discussed something about Thunder Wolf something…so I brought this for anticipation. It certainly suits the Violet Line-" Said Vieze without any guilt, turning around and making the ends of the dress, which looks similar to eastern _cheongsam_ or whatever they named it, fluttering around.

Dusk facepalmed himself.

"Change. It. Now." Commanded Dusk in anger-filled voice. "Eeeh? But I liked this piece very much!" "-I don't. Change it. Now. At least with something that has both poison and fire resistance." Asked Dusk, now almost pleading.

Vieze pouted. "-turn away!"

Dusk cannot even forgot the chaos that happened the very day he crafted the armor-at that night, after a long day of hunt, Vieze just popped out from nowhere at the entrance of his room and handed out a Kirin Hide, along with a single Horn and Thunder Tail. "Make me something from these materials!", she said, and thus the Dress was made. Don't ask how did Dusk knows Vieze's exact measurement, or how did the inspiration about makingan eastern_-_styled armor come across Dusk's mind at that day. It just happened.

And the very next day when Vieze actually tried that armor, it ripped into two perfect pieces, leaving Vie with nothing defensive but undergarments. Lucky that she has not yet departed to the Quest she has been taking, but Dusk has to be treated for at least three days after that because of multiple injuries. The reason? "I found some kind of string jutting out, so I tried to pull it…"

Not a very good reason to trash anyone until they're out cold for three days straight.

"…done. Happy?" Said Vieze in unhappy tone: now she has equipped her Pink Rathian Mail. "That's better. Now we've got to hurry back to the-"

Suddenly, a hoarse shriek, followed by high-pitched shrill can be heard across the dark room. As loud as it could be, even with all the noise made by the rotors, and the gear sounds that came from the engine room next door, it is still clear enough to make sure what beast it came from.

"Shoot! It has reached us! Vieze-help me with this!" Dusk quickly unloaded a cartridge from Radu's belonging, and tossed aside the Normal Shots aside, muttering to himself "-Garuga's shell would not be affected by something like this-", as he frantically searches for anything that could be used to counter that beast. "-Dusk! Hurry up! It's catching up to us! I can already hear its wingbeats!" Said Vieze, already panicked. "-go upstairs first, and give this to Radu! Ask him to stall time as much as possible!" Said Dusk, throwing Radu's customized Rapidcaster and some loaded cartridge to Vieze's small arms- "-heavy!" "-don't complain unless you had a death wish! Now go upstairs! Quuick!" Shouted Dusk, as Vieze, while looking extremely weighted down because of the Rapidcaster she's been holding right now, frantically runs through the corridor of the Flyer.

Dusk then spreads all the materials he's been carrying while focusing his mind in just one sight: how to defeat a Garuga using these things. _Garuga's weak point is its wings and tail._ As he thought, his hands moved, eliminating all useless materials aside._ Not resistant to Flashes, but Sonics trigger its Rage_. His hands moved again and sets the Sonic Bombs aside._ If we could do enough damage to his beak or throat, it wouldn't be able to use the Fireball attack. There is no point attacking its legs while we're flying like this, _thought Dusk while combining some Bullet, namely Pierce Rounds, Crag Shot and Cluster Shot. "Dammit! If I knew this would happen, I would bring more materials!" _There is not enough time!_

KRAKKK!

"-Sh*T!"

Some kind of attack must be done by the Garuga to the Flyer, as now a fresh hole has been opened at the walls of the Cargo Bay. From the hole, sunlight peered within-as well as a purple, giant beak.

The Garuga peeked within the cargo bay. Even with the Deodorizing Agent in effect, it still could smell where its egg are kept perfectly. "Eat this!" Roared Dusk, throwing some knives with a vial attached to the direction of the giant beak-

CLANG!

As the sharp knives made contact with the huge, purple colored beak, it is deflected without delay-but the vial safely reaches its destination, and shattered in progress-

SHRIEEEE!

A high-pitched noise tears across the room, making Dusk has to press his hands upon his ears: because he's in an enclosed space and not wearing any helmet, the Roar produces an intensified effect, making him dizzy. "-now how did you like that!" Shouted Dusk in victory, as the Garuga pulled away from the hole.

What he puts into the vial is Khezu's Saliva, known for its strong acidic quality. It'll even dig its way through Daimyo materials. "-DUUSK! ARE YOOU OKKAAAAYY!" Vieze's voice could be heard from the opening on the hull. "-I'M OKAY! WHAT ABOUT UPSTAIRS!" replied Dusk. "BETTER COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! AND BRING ANYTHING THAT COULD BE USED AS BULLETS! EVEN STONES COUNTS!" Asked Radu's voice. _Stones? Are his mind's still half-asleep because of the medicine?_ Said Dusk, questioning his friend's state of sanity…but Gandart, the Heaven's Smith is upstairs, so maybe Radu's petition maybe holds some signifigance. Grabbing anything that could be used as bullets, including a modified portable shock trap with extra duration and a modified pitfall trap with extra net, Dusk hurriedly ran upstairs. _He did say 'anything', did he?_

**BACK DECK**

"? What the hell…Gramps! What have you done to the deck!" Asked Dusk in wild confusion. It is understandable, though-because in the deck is now installed what looked like a string-less ballista, which is embedded to the deck with large number of metal pipes, where steam could be seen leaking from here and there. "Surprised, eh! I've long thought what 'improvement' this Flyer needed, before start building this baby here!" As proud as he is, Gandart smacked the contraption with his brutal strength, but that weapon still in one piece. "This baby uses the power of steam to push objects through the shooter barrel! Simply put, it is a steam-powered cannon!"

"…and if I may ask, father-where did you get the parts needed to build this…weapon?" Asked Dusk, because some of the parts composing the weapon seemed familiar to him. "-from the communication line." Answered Gandart with a smile in his face. "-and the steam powering it?" Continued Dusk with his question- "-from the machine room, of course! They surely wouldn't mind if I borrowed some power to test this babe-"

SHRIEEEE!

"! It has returned! Dusk!" Cried Radu, shivering from the sensation of vibration throughout his body, as he didn't put any sound-resistant armor of any kind other than the Khezu Hide blanket he's been wearing (he looked just like a Whelp). "-I can hear it just well! Load these into your bowgun!" Said Dusk while tossing some cartridge and a pouch full of assorted bullets. "-Vieze! Try to counter the incoming fireballs with the longsword! Don't mind about it breaking!" "-Roger!" "-and dad-"

Dusk opened his bag, making materials of all kinds scattered across the deck- "-do you thing." He said while readying his Strategic Blade. "Hell yea." Replied Gandart, loading some whetstones inside the open barrel.

SHRIIIEEEE!

As the shriek can be heard for the third time, a small shadow appeared far behind the Flyer. Slow but steady, the shadow became bigger as time passes, revealing a purple wyvern with a corroded giant beak. "-is it already in your range, Radu!" "-not yet! My Rapidcaster could not reach that far!" "-it could." Said a familiar, cold voice.

"-Zelkoff! What are you doing here! Hasn't the Captain issued a lockdown order! Why are you still roaming like this!" Asked Vieze in a fury-yet the man stands unfazed. "I am here strictly bound by my duty to be a witness: how will a group of four Hunters will be able to repel-or defeat-the treat named Yian Garuga." "And what help can you offer! If you can't even battle, you're not needed here!"

BLAM!

A single shell has been fired. And from the far distance, a scream of pain could be heard.

"You…what is that thing?" Asked Radu, pointing to a small flintlock-model gun that is shot before. "This? This is just your ordinary Guild-issue Flintlock Gun. Nothing special about it." "-then how did it can reach the Garuga! The distance is over few hundred feets! Even the longbarrel would not suffice to add that much distance!" "-it is not about the distance, Radu. It's the velocity." Said Dusk at least, understanding the phenomenon. "-velocity?"

"As the bullet leaves the barrel, it is propelled by the explosion of the gunpowder inside the ignition chamber. Correct?" Asked Zelk, releasing shot after shots to the Garuga, which shrieked over and over again, while walking towards the guard-rail. "After the initial velocity has decreased, the bullet will falls to the ground, and when it is expired, be it because of the friction with air, dust or another matter, the projectile will stop. BUT!"

Zelkoff continued to fire his light bowgun until there's no round remaining in the chamber, and tossed it aside. "We're now standing at a vehicle that moves in constant speed. Meaning, every single things that is physically detached from the Flyer will be affected with the same speed the as the vehicle. If you fired your round backwards, the initial velocity of your round is the power of gunpowder explosion PLUS the speed of the Garuga. It is more than enough to close the distance between the barrel and the beast's head. Do you understand?" Said Zelkoff, ending his presentation about 'how far a bullet will travel if shot from a moving vehicle.' "Splendid as always, huh Zelkoff?" Said Gandart in spiteful tone. "And you still didn't care much about your health, Master Gandart."

…

"Wait, what? 'Master' Gandart? Pops, do you know this man!" Asked Dusk in disbelief. "Well yeah. He's my first appreantice. As well as the one who killed Gravia." Muttered Gandart in spiteful tone.

"Oh, still remembering about that Black Gravios, did you? Although it has happened more than twenty years ago, for a Wyverian like you it must be like yesterday-" "Did you guys still have a time for a chat! It's coming back!" Yelled Vieze at the rest of the team. "Open FIRE!" Commanded Dusk, making Radu that has been aiming since the explanation pulls the trigger, launching a barrage of shot after shots to the Garuga's direction.

SWWIINNG!

A sharp noise produced when a Piercing Round cuts through the air can be heard several times, but it is followed by an annoying roaring sound- "I MISSED! Only grazed its ears!" "-all of you, get back!" Shouted Gandart, as he readied his fist before a small, button-like contraption-

"Aerial Buster! SHOOT!" Gandart then slammed his clenched fist upon the button, making the cannon exploded, flinging all kind of things, including pieces of Coals and Whetstones away into the Garuga's direction. While most of the object missed, few pieces hit the Garuga hard on its massive beak and wings, producing noticeable scars and tatter. "YEAH!" The three hunters performed a high-five seeing that, only to realize something's not right.

"…do you feel that we're…slowing down?" Asked Radu, the most sensitive between the three. "-speaking of which…" "-yes! We're slowing down-as well as descending! Pops, what have happened!" Asked Dusk in panic. "-err…it seemed that because the blast earlier, the volume of steam powering the rotors and the balloon has dropped by quite a bit…" "-MEANING?" Pressed Dusk, who knows full well where this conversation is going.

"We're sitting ducks."

"ARE YOU MAAADDD!" Shouted the three in unison. "-This is not the time! The Garuga's back!" Vieze pointed to a shadow, closing the gap with the Flyer even quicker than before. "RADU! USE THESE!" Dusk tossed a cartridge full loaded with Cluster Shots. "But the range-" "-JUST SHOOT!" Screamed Vieze, readying her longsword.

DHUM!

As the bullet leaves the barrel, it scattered into smaller pieces, which will explode upon contact: all Hunters knows the characteristics of a Cluster Shot…but a Garuga did not. As result, the Wyvern falls down upon contact with the explosive pieces…but not yet defeated. Small flickering embers can be seen emanating from the beast's beak as it shrieked once again, flying higher than the craft: it is now in Rage. "-CRAP! Vieze, get ready! He's going for a ram attack on your side!" Shouted Radu as the Garuga dives- "-Ready! Come on, purple birdy!" Taunted Vieze, but there's no chance a Garuga would understand that.

As the Garuga dives, its speed rises more and more; yet something didn't feel right for Dusk…

"A feint! That's a feint! Radu, Crag it!" Yelled Dusk in panic, as his prediction comes true: the beast rolled mid-air and shifted the focus of its attack to the rightside rotor: but Dusk's realization came a bit too late.

CRASH!

A small rip has been opened at the balloon's right side because contact with the Garuga's wingtip, and the rotor has been completely detached from the Flyer's body. As air escapes from the balloon, so did the Flyer loses its altitude. "SHIT! IT TRICKED US!" Cursed Radu, still aiming for that beast-but since the speed of the craft slowed, the beast can move more freely encircling the Flyer. "Gramps! Can this craft still float!" Asked Dusk, pointing to the ripped balloon above. "If they could channel all the steam into the balloon, it would be enough to temporarily keep this thing afloat! But we're going to need someone to climb up and sew that hole!" Said Gandart, before hurriedly rushes for the engine room. "-I'll do it!"

A certain familiar sound resounded from the hallway inside. "RYE!" Shouted Dusk and Vieze in surprise. "Wait, what! It's too dangerous! What if the Garuga attacked you when you're sewing the balloon!" "It's still better die trying than die doing nothing!" Said Rye, running back into the Flyer, informing the machinist to channel all the remaining steam into the balloon and quickly returned, holding what looked like a sewing kit with a giant needle and a thick thread. "You're CRAZY!" Shouted Radu, but while smiling wide enough to be seen by the others. "-WELL YES I AM!" Replied Rye, ripping his ankle-length stewardess skirt and throwing her high-heeled shoes away, then started climbing the roof of the Flyer.

"EVERYONE! PROTECT RYE AT ALL COSTS! USE THE FLASHES FOR DIVERSION!" Shouted Dusk, rolling some Flashes he readied before to his Hunter friends. The Garuga's still nowhere in sight, and Rye has climbed halfway to the balloon. "RADU! ANY LEADS!" Asked Vieze. "-NO! THE SOUND OF WIND'S DISTRUPTING ME!" "-STAY ALERT! IT CAN ATTACK FROM ANY DIRECTIONS!"

SHRIIEEE!

"-FROM BELOW RIGHT!" All three Hunters quickly spring into action: Dusk and Vieze lobbed their Flashes to the incoming Garuga's head, while Radu aimed for the beast's eye and launching a Pierce Shot.

PAM!

A loud, popping sound is produced when the two flashes exploded, bathing the surrounding area with bright light. As the Hunters quickly covered their eyes with their hands, the Garuga is blinded and flapped its wing wildly- "RYE, LOOK OUT!"

CRASH!

"AAIIIIIEEEE!" Screamed Rye, who loses her footing because of the impact: the Garuga's wing slammed into the deck and made her feet slipped from the ladder leading to the balloon-yet, somehow she's still able to hold on to a rope, and not letting go the 'sewing kit' in her free hand. Sensing something solid, the wyvern grabbed to it by sheer instinct, punching more holes into the hull and making the Flyer plummets more quickly than ever. "GET YOUR DIRTY TALONS OFF THIS SHIP!" Roared Vieze, slashing the Garuga's face with her brand-new Violet Line-

SLASH!

The beak, as well the Wyvern's head easily sliced in two by that attack, ending its life almost instantly. "-BRILLIANT!" Shouted Dusk and Radu loudly-

Creak.

"-ah."

As the deck beneath her feet gave away, Vieze falls from the Flyer in a slow-motion like fashion.

"-VIEZEEEEE!"

"-DUSK!"

Without thinking for any second more, Dusk leapt from the Flyer, trying to reach Vieze who got thrown off from the broken deck. "-GOT YOU!" Shouted him, catching the petite hunter by the edge of her longsword by his right hand, while his left's holding his Strategic Blade, which blade's digging into the remaining deck as anchor. "-DUMMY! RELEASE YOUR HAND! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" Shrieked Vieze from the other end of the sword. "I'M JUST FINE! SEE! IT DIDN'T BLEED AT ALL!" Shouted Dusk; Silve's scale, hidden beneath the Kelbi-hide gloves he has been wearing until now has protected his hands from the razor-sharp edge of Violet Line-still, the electricity running through the blade started to paralyze his senses. "RADU! PULL US UP! QUICK! I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOR LONG!" "-ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!" "-THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! RADUUU!" Pleaded Dusk for help "-I got you!" Said Radu, pulling the pair by the Blade.

Creak.

"-uh-oh."

There's a slight miscalculation on Dusk's side. Because of the sharpness of his blade, Dusk's Strategic Blade ended up cutting the deck instead of keeping him attached. "DUUSK!" Radu leaped to the edge of the deck, trying to catch them, but too late.

The two, along with the Garuga body, falling freely from the Flyer.

**FREEFALL**

"NOW WHAT!" Screamed Vieze, already crying, while it is better for her to actually faint. At least she'll get a painless death-

Yet, Dusk expressed is not scared or frightened by the least…

He's grinning.

"Dusk? Has your mind gone-" "Took off your tasset." "-WHAT!" "Took it off NOW!" "-are you saying because we're going to die soon, you WANTED to DO IT HERE! PERVERT! LEECHER!"

Brandishing his hidden White Wing, Dusk swings his Strategical Blade to the direction of the Garuga, which is falling beside them. Using it as a hook-as well as counter-balancer, Dusk performs complex movement in which he swings the large Greatsword and in turn draws himself nearer to the corpse, before started carving its wing. "Have you ever heard the tale about Icaros the Winged?" Asked Dusk calmly, after pulling Vieze on top of the corpse using her longsword's scabbard. "! Don't tell me you wanted to create that so-called Glider of his here!" "-There's nothing else to do, is there! Now take off your tasset! NOW!"

Icaros the Winged. A Legendary Hunter that by his tale, succeeded crafting a Glider that is capable of making normal people could glide through long distance, making transportation between mountainous area more easily achieved. He died while riding one of his Glider because another wyvern attacked, mistaking him for a rival.

"Are you sure you can craft that Glider BEFORE we crashed!" Asked Vieze, looking down-

The desert below them draws nearer with every second they took falling.

"Hold this for me! Be careful not to stray to far!" Asked Dusk, handing over the Garuga's left wing for Vieze. Because of the wind pressure generated by the fall, holding up the wing is much harder that it usually would, especially mentioning Vieze's petite build; yet Dusk didn't even turned his head to see how Vieze's holding up, and begin to carve the right wing then skinned the Garuga with incredible speed. "Now hand over the wing and Violet Line to me!" Commanded Dusk. "-h-here!"

Using the longsword to join the two pieces of the wing as it were meat pieces on a barbeque skewer, and putting Vieze's tasset together with the Garuga Pelt to join the webbing of both wings, Dusk finished the make-shift Glider in less than a minute. "Hold on to me! NOW!" Asked Dusk as he slapped the hilt of the longsword, making electrical charges which released in a frenzy stimulates the wing's muscles, making it erect-and in turn, spreads the wing. "IYAHOOOOOO!" Screamed Dusk in pure joy when the Glider flies away from the Garuga's corpse, as well as slowing down the speed of their fall.

Now they're gliding through the open skies, while vast desert made from golden sands spreads wide before them. "You're the best Crafter there is, Dusk!" Said Vieze in cheerful voice, her eyes' teary because of the joy of being alive after falling from the Flyer, which now flies low enough to be crashing down any seconds. "I could see something there…is it a town?" Asked Vieze, after she's calmed down enough. "Most likely, it is Loc Lac. Maybe we could land there?" Asked Dusk, still smiling because of his success.

…

The Glider picked up more speed as their altitude descent, due to the simple law of aerodynamics.

"Wait. Dusk…do you know how to land this thing?"

Dusk's face went pale in an instant.

"Speaking of which…no."

…

"Are YOU NUTS! How are we going to survive if you didn't even know how to land this thing! There's not much difference between free-falling from the Flyer with this!" Roared Vieze. "-hold on, I'll think of something…"

Rip.

"-eh?"

CCRRRRKK.

"You've gotta be kidding MEEEE!" Shouted Dusk and Vieze when the makeshift joiner, AKA Vieze's Pink Rathian Tasset, ripped right in two even pieces, making them, once again, free-falling to the desert underneath.

**End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Character Profile:<p>

Name: Veriye

Age: 21 years old.

Occupation: Balloon Flyer's Stewardess.

Biography:

A friendly Stewardess met by the trio when they're riding the Flyer on their way to Yakumo Village. A very friendly person, with the gift to befriend anyone she met on her way. Has been deeply fascinated by Flyers ever since she was a little girl, and even sneaked inside the Guild's Elder Dragon Observation Balloon once. Has knitting hobby, despite her tomboyish attitude.

Name: Zelkoff

Age: unknown.

Occupation: NPO Researcher.

Mysterious man claiming to be NPO researcher; has been awarded with the title 'Walking Library' because of his vast knowledge. Gandart's first appreantice, which killed Gravia twenty years ago. Not very talkative, and his behavior cannot be fathomed by normal means. In his line of view, all other humans beside him are just trash. Probably because he knows something that other people don't…

* * *

><p>Well, hello there.<p>

Here's your fourth chapter. This chap. Is solely dedicated to my friend…wait, don't go killing him yet: he's still perfectly healthy and fit, which is, unlike me (sob).

And I must admit again, the idea of having an airship as a battleground is unlikely. And SCARY. After all, one attack is all the monster needs to bring down the vehicle, Hunters and passengers alike…but hey! That certainly brings up the tension, right? Admit it already~ (nudge).

Oh, and in this chapter, I went and used Radu as test-rabbit. You know, for the medicines and such…worth mentioning that I'll probably explore both materials and weapon properties that went uncovered in the main game with my own style; so don't be surprised when in the later point you'll stumble across some 'foreign' material or weapons: in fact, there's a lot of them already, if you noticed, that is.

And in this chapter, there's Zelkoff. Abiding to the law where 'character with name would contribute in one way or another in a story', he certainly fulfills that…in a sense. This one's certainly an odd one: giving lecture on physics when being chased by a Garuga.

Ohh. About Garugas.

Forgive me for having attention deficit…ohh, shiny! Not. As fans given it alias '_Illegitimate child between Ian and KFC_', this has also been one of the NPO's concern and research. Why did this creature have traits from those wyverns? Is it evolution? Is it mutation? Is it (you already know) crossbreeding? The whole latter half of the chapter solely dedicated for making this creature more fiendish than it appears in the game.

Well, not really. My younger brother laughed when he heard about the Garuga, thinking that this purple-colored chicken is just a poisoned Kut-ku or something…he got killed in 5 flat minutes. The point is, not underestimating a monster, how puny or idiotic-looking it is.

That's that. The next chapter would be about desert survival…and some mouthful of sand. Better prepare some water nearby in case of thirst, because our protagonist would not have that privilege.

See ya!

~16 April 2011~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"**The End of the Trip; The Start of a Journey.**"

**Part Two: "The Man-Eating Desert of Death"**

"…-ke up…nya…"

"-uhmmm…"

"Wake up, NYA!" "-h-HUH!"

The sky's has been painted in black when Vieze came to. Standing beside her is a small creature from the Lynian race, a Felyne with dull black fur, wearing some kind of weird armor that appeared to be made from wood… "-wh-where am I?" Asked her, putting her hand against her reddening cheek, unmistakably came from the Felyne's earlier slapping, while examining her surroundings…

She's in the middle of something that looked like a lush, green paradise, surrounded by a vast open space. Near her, there's a small campfire which makes crackling sound every time the desert's night wind blows. Somewhere in the faraway sand dunes she could trace outlines of something that looked like a wyvern's wing against the azure-black background, or something near that.

"We're in an Oasis, nya. In the middle of Great Loc-Lac sandsea." Said the Lynian, now standing at its hind legs. "…what am I doing in the middle of a sandsea like this?" Said Vieze, which memory's still fuzzy…

"…mmm."

Few seconds after shutting her eye, Vieze suddenly leapt up from her kneeling position, almost sending the small Lynian away out of shock.

"! That's right! After repelling the Garuga, Dusk and I fell from the Flyer!" Said Vieze, examining herself for any injury-yet, she didn't even felt any thing except itch from the sand that finds its way into her armor…well, it's uncomfortable. "FELL! FROM A FLYER, NYA!" Asked the shocked Felyne in utter disbelief, its eyes widened in surprise. "-well…yes. Luckily Dusk managed to create a Glider mid-air, saving our lives…" "-MID-AIR!"

Vieze just realized something more important than the details why did they survived the fall just now- "Dusk! Where's Dusk!" Asked her to the Lynian, catching it and shaking it left-and-right without mercy. "-h-h-heeee—iiiss—rrigghtt—theeerrreee—nnyyyaaaa!" Answered the Felyne, pointing to a large palm tree.

Immediately stopping shaking the Felyne (and tossed it aside rudely), Vieze ran to the direction where the young man is resting.

Under a palm-like tree, lied Dusk and his giant Strategic Blade, as well as already-sheathed Violet Line. From the looks of it, he's still alive, but…

"Must be because of the landing earlier, nya. Even with the Pitfall's snare he used to reduce your falling speed, and Hunter's training to break a fall, it is still not enough, nya." Said the Felyne in a spiteful tone.

Other than minor cuts and bruise all over his body, his legs are bending in unnatural way. Well, let's just say that it's now looked like an 'X' sign.

"Is…his legs going to be…fine?" Asked Vieze again, already holding in her tears that's about to overflow. "No sweat, nya. It's just your everyday dislocation; luckily he landed in the sand, which absorbs much of the impact. A good pull will restore it, nya…though, it would be very painful to him." Answered the Felyne. "-b-but…Dusk's more trained than me in Hunting and Stalking skills! Why would he suffered such injury!" Asked Vieze in disbelief, but the Felyne just stared her down.

"Ever question why did you remain unscratched after falling like that?"

Suddenly, a vague recollection bursts forth from Vieze's brain: right after the rip on the Glider occurred, Dusk quickly tied the ends of the Glider's wings like a ball to absorb the impact of their fall-and right before they hit the golden-colored sand below, Dusk sets off his modified Pitfall Trap, using the explosion to loosen the sand and the net to cushion their fall.

While doing that, not by a mere second's worth of time even Dusk released Vieze from his embrace.

After the fall, Vieze can't remember anything more.

"Dusk…for me, you…!" Sobbed Vieze. "-look, you can keep all the weeping for later. If we didn't repair the joints quickly, it'll be inflamed and he's probably gonna spend all of his remaining lifetime limp. Do you want it to happen?" Asked the Felyne.

Vieze shakes her small head violently, making the dust trapped in her hair, as well as drops of her tears scattered in all directions.

"Then help me, nya. With my size I can't do the reposition. You'll be the one doing it." Said the Felyne, while starting giving instructions how to reposition a dislocated knee.

…

"Ready?" Said the Felyne, now pressing down Dusk's hands to his body (and the help of his own Strategic Blade's strap, tied his body to nearby palm tree), which will probably be flailing around at the time the girl reposition his legs, when Vieze's gripping tightly Dusk's right leg with her thighs.

"Then at the count of three. Remember, nya, doing it quickly will lessen the pain." Said the Felyne again.

Vieze nodded.

"THREE!"

CRACK.

"AAARRRRGHHHH!" Screamed Dusk, opening his eyes because of the agony: now his right foot's back to normal. "HEY! You said at the count of three!" Protested Vieze, yet the Felyne smirked: "-I WAS counting 'Three', right nya? I've never said anything like ' I'll begin from the count of one', right nyaa?"

"…what…are..you…guys…doing to my legs!" Writhed Dusk, still holding in the pain. "-oh, he has came to." Said the Felyne without any care, walking off probably to scoop up some water from the clear pool beside them. "Dusk! Dusk, are you okay? Is there anywhere painful?" Hurried Vieze.

Dusk groaned.

"Other than my legs that you're pinning down right now, not. Would you be so kind to GET OFF IMMEDIATELY!" Roared Dusk, making Vieze literally leapt from his legs.

"That's better." Sighed Dusk with relief. " *sniff*-d-Dusk…I'mm sowwyyy…*waaaah*" Said Vieze again, crying, making her voice is somewhat muffled by snot and tears flooding in her nose. "-don't be, Vieze." Said Dusk in a weak voice, patting the head of the girl who is sitting beside him.

"Here. Take a sip; you'll probably need it." Said the Felyne, offering a makeshift cup made from a wide leaf filled with clear, fresh water to Dusk. "-thanks." He said, sipping the cold water down his throat…

The coldness of that water works wonders for an irritated throat (because someone yelled too much).

"Then, can we continue with the other leg?" Asked the Felyne.

"*Gulp* You don't mean…" Said Dusk, as cold sweat started to form on his body, despite the night still young in the dark desert. "Three!"

CRACK.

"ARRGGHH!"

**Loc Oasis.**

**In the middle of Loc-Lac Great Sandsea.**

"Feeling better, nya?" Asked the Felyne, now sitting beside the campfire with a large grin on its face. It seemed that he somehow enjoyed Dusk's expression before. "…not that better, mind you." Growled Dusk, using the Violet Line as crouch. "Are you sure you can get up and walk around like this?" Asked the worried Vieze, still holding Dusk's waist as support. "-as I said before…don't mind me. Are you okay? Did you get any injury?" "At least my condition is still better than you." Answered Vieze with a smile, as she helped Dusk sat on a raised platform-that is, his own Strategic Blade.

"And here we are, stranded in the middle of the Great Sandsea-without any provisions or whatever. How could a simple vacation trip turned out to be this much mess?" Lamented Dusk. "-sorry…" Said Vieze in a small voice. "Don't. For the umpteenth time for this day, DON'T." Stopped Dusk, looking up to the starry skies above. "-there's the Rathalos Emperor constellation…and there's the Prancing Kirin…so that way's west. If we comes riding the Flyer from southeast, then…" Murmured Dusk, calculating their current position. "-don't even bother, nya. Without a map you'll end up like them." Said the Felyne, pointing some kind of mound beside the pool. "! Those are…" "Hunters, nya. About a week ago a sand-sailer crashed nearby. Only three of the hunters, including me, safely reached this Oasis." Said the Felyne, looking far to the distance. "How about your master, then-ouch!"

Vieze pinched Dusk's arm quickly. "You thickhead!"

"! Oh, s-sorry…I didn't mean to-" "-don't fret, nya. My master is not that good of a man to be remembered for." Said the Felyne, yet his expression showed the opposite, as his shouder's drooping. "He's already dead before the Sailer's crash, though. Pierced by a Monoblos…"

Silence befalls the three.

"-uhh, speaking of which, we haven't formally introduced one to another, right? I'm-" "-you're Vieze, and you're Dusk, right?" Said the Felyne without fault "-you've been calling each other passionately enough for me to hear." Giggled the Felyne, leaving the two blushing. "Call me Orc." He said, reaching out his paws for a simple handshake. "Orc…what a masculine name for a kitty like you-"

Before Dusk even finished his sentence, Orc has leapt in the air, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Before Dusk even could raise his hand to guar, three straight red lines has been etched on his face. "-YEOWCH!" "-DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. A. KITTY. Understand!" Said the Felyne with a menacing glare, landing beautifully on the sand while extending his claws for further intimidation.

Dusk could only nodded blankly in response.

"So…Orc?" "-what, nya?" Said Orc, still in bad mood, turning his face away from Dusk's direction. "You have been in this oasis for a week since the accident?" Asked Vieze again, with a look of sympathy on her eyes.

"That's right, nya. Although it is not as comfortable as my hometown, this oasis' comfortable enough to spend the last of my days." Said Orc in a relaxed manner.

"He's seriously negative." Commented Dusk, whispering to Vieze who sat beside him.

Vieze exhaled. "As you didn't put this demeanor just a little while ago." Countered Vieze, making Dusk slightly blushing. "Then, why didn't you try to find some help? This place is a damn oasis-where usually sand-sailers would drop off to replenish their water supply, isn't it?" Continued Dusk.

Orc just laughed loudly for a while, before making a 'follow me' gesture. Lead by the Felyne, they walked to one of the sand dunes at the southern end of the desert. "Look closely." Said Orc, readying what looked like a small Machalite piece, ones responsible to color the sands of this desert slightly azure.

Swish!

With incredible dexterity, he threw that Machalite piece.

SNAP!

"-what the hell is that!" Exclaimed Dusk, pointing to what looked like a school of fish with blue sails and long snouts, complete with a pair of red-colored, bulging eyes- "They are called Delex. A species belonging to Piscine group that travels in a pack of six; can detect any movement from below the sands using their fins. Highly aggressive because of their carnivore nature…but that's not all. Watch for a little more-"

CHOMP.

A large shadowy figure of a head appeared without any warning from beneath the sand, gulping down the whole school of Delexes without leaving any, before vanishing back into the sea of sand.

Dusk's fingers, that has been pointing to the Delexes for a while now, drooped down in shock. "THAT are called Hapurls- the desert equivalent of swamp-living Gobul. As for the size…you can guess for yourself, nya." Said Orc, walking back to the oasis with a bitter smile on his fase "-so you see, it's not that I didn't want to get off from this rotten desert of death-I simply can't do it."

He left Dusk, seemingly petrified on the scene because of shock, meanwhile Vieze quickly reorganized herself.

"…err, Dusk? Don't worry…I'm sure your father and Radu would find us…even if it will take a while-" Said Vieze, as she grabs Dusk's shaking hands-

"-great."

"Sorry?"

"THIS IS GREAT!" Screamed Dusk loudly, making even Orc that has made some distance walking shuddered a little. "-c-calm down, Dusk! What's so great about being trapped in the middle of a desert, with this many monsters!" Asked Vieze in panic, already assuming the worst that Dusk loses his sanity because of the shock-

"-repeat the last phrase, please." Asked Dusk, holding both of Vieze's shoulder staring her directly in the eye, which causes severe blushing of the latter. "Err…'trapped in a middle of a desert, with many monsters?'" Replied Vieze, unsure with the significance of her earlier words "-correction. NEW monsters! They are monsters we'd never seen before! With unknown material, and limitless crafting possibilities! My-My Material Hunter's instinct has been rekindled!"

As Dusk continued his rant about 'smith's soul' or something like that, Vieze sigh a small sigh of relief. Seeing Dusk like this, being his old self's-worth more happiness than a fun trip without any accident. "…but is there any way other than this?" Said her, still smiling while watching Dusk continued his rant.

_Gurgle._

"…ah." Vieze quickly put her hands on her stomach, as her face went red. "-and speaking of which, I've gotten hungry too." Said Dusk, holding out his hand for Vieze. "-think Orc'll have something for us to eat? Meanwhile, I'll formulate a plan for us to get out from this desert…and for a change, soaking ourself in a hot spring would be nice." Said Dusk in a reassuring tone. "I bet it will." Said Vieze, reaching for Dusk's hand.

**Back to The Oasis.**

"…your faces are unusually bright for someone who has just realized that they're going to be trapped here for their remaining lifetime, nya…what happened?" Asked Orc, slightly confused at both Dusk's and Vieze's happy-go-merry expression. "Well…let's just say someone has recovered from his slump. Anyway, is there anything to eat? My stomach's already made its call." He taps on his stomach lightly as he said that. "Sorry, but no luck, nya. All of the rations on the sand-sailer had been either rotting or eaten by those Delexes, nya." "-then, what're you been eating for this whole week?" Asked Vieze again.

Orc just sighed and used his tail to point something in the distance- "-no way." Said Dusk, eyeing a pile of fish bones. "Right. Been eating those sand-dweller so much that my mouth tasted like sand and dirt, nya. There's not much of meat at the first place, though." Said Orc, as he tossed another piece of firewood into the fire. "Great. And almost every plant growing here is unpalatable…" Said Vieze, after examining the surrounding greenery. Sap Plant, Paintberry, and occasionally bitter, unpalatable Herb.

Pon! Dusk strikes his hands in a comical manner of realizing something. "We still have enough meat, though." He said, pointing to something stuck in the top of a nearby sand dune-the Garuga Wing. "-do you plans to travel all the way there? You're friggin' nuts, nya!" Said the Felyne in disbelief-yet anyway, he picked up something that looked like a miniature katana and slings it down his shoulder- "-yet I'm hungry enough that I'll even venture to those Prey's territory for a single bite of juicy, tasty meat, nya!" "-uh, wait. Preys? Out here?" Asked Vieze. "Right, nya. By running on the top of the dunes, Genpreys living in this desert can avoid being a free meal to those Piscines. And shortly, their pack will perform the daily patrol on those dunes, seeking whatever left from anything attacked by Delexes-or from those fishes itself. I'll be too late if we waited until they finished the patrol, nya."

"-then what are we waiting for?" Asked Dusk, while slinging his Strategic Blade unto the strap on his back. "-Dusk! I'll go instead-" "-no can do, Vieze. Just wait and prepare for us a nice, warm tea-there's a bag of dried leaves in my bag." "-but your legs!" "-they are perfectly fine. See?" Said Dusk, making complex movement, including Cossack dance with his feet, yet Vieze still makes that worried expression. "Oh, come on…has your breasts become smaller because of hunger?"

SNAP.

"Oops. Better run, Orc." "-for what, nya?"

"D….UUUUUUU….SSSSSSSSSS….KKKKKK!" Growled Vieze, as she unsheathed the Violet Line from its scabbard-the blade made from Kirin Horns seemed to be glowing, responding to the wielder's wrath. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVESS!" Shouted Dusk, half-kidding, but Orc seemed to respond to it seriously. "TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE NYYAAAA!" as they run with all of their might, climbing the dune. "SERIOUSLY! That guy-even if we're trapped in the middle of nowhere, he could still tease me!"

But after unloading her anger, Vieze actually measure her breasts with the cup or her hands. "It can't be right…"

"-right?" Muttered her.

**Sand Dunes**

"-you're a terrible person, nya-to bring out a complex about a girl's body-that's downright rude, nya!" Protested Orc to Dusk, after they're far enough from the Oasis. "But…that's the only way…she could be fooled." Said Dusk, panting heavily, and his face is pale. "-! Your legs, nya!" "-men's would not fret over 'tis small of an injury. Now let's go before those Preys reached the Wings!" Said Dusk, already dragging his feet. "You know…hiding your injury with that terrible tease was the WORST, nya." Said Orc in annoyed tone. "-but…pushing yourself to the limit…makes you kinda cool, nya." Said Orc, readying his katana, and picking up speed- "Duck!" Shouted the Felyne, making a leap for Dusk's neck-

Slash!

-or not. A freshly severed Genprey's head landed a few foot from Dusk's location, where the body landed with a 'thud' at his feet. At once, Dusk pulled his Strategic Blade and unlocked the blades. "Be careful, nya. Genpreys inhabiting this desert has been known for their stealth and tendency to attack from your blindside, nya." "-and right now-" "-as you may suspect…we've been completely surrounded, nya."

Focusing his eyes, Duck can trace out small, glowing-in-the-dark eyes of the Genprey surrounding them: at least 12 or more Genpreys are surrounding them. "…how are we going to break through this?" Asked Dusk, kneeling over one heel with his Strategic Blade as support to lessen his burden. "-if you could attack them all at once, nya…but there's no way to do that." Grunted Orc, parrying an attack with the blunt side of his blade.

"If that's the problem…"

Click.

"? What's that-" "-there's no problem at all. At the count of three, duck."

The Genpreys surrounding them are now encircling them at high speed, making the 'cage' smaller with the passing of every second-

"One."

With a few more 'click'-ing sound, Dusk released what looked like safety mechanism from his Strategic Blade, as well as opening a hidden compartment inside the blade.

"Two."

Dusk digs up the insides of the Blade with his fingers, picking up clay -like objects. Grasping them inside his palm, he kneaded it until the pebble-sized balls become one.

"Three!"

Orc quickly retracts his figure into what looked like a ball of fluff, as Dusk lobbed the object inside his fist into the sky. With a small 'bang' sound, the object exploded into a burst of silvery light, blinding the Genpreys instantly. Before they even understand what has happened, a blade has been slicing them into two clean halves.

"How do you lot likes the taste of this? Strategic Blade, Re-vamped. I called it Death's Anticipation." Said Dusk, swinging the blade to clean the longsword from blood smears and intestines.

The greatsword, which usually looks like a large hunk of metal, covered with red Rathalos Scales and bearing the Claws as the blade, has completely changed: the blade's body has separated into smaller segments and becomes much longer. From the separated segments, sharp, folded blades are clicking into their place, making a new edge for the sword.

Dusk has worked on this one for a long time now, but this is the first time he even has any chances to use the Death's Anticipation Form. Not that this weapon is his favorite, though. "-w-wHAT the HELL is that, NYA!" Asked Orc in surprise. "-oh, this…" Said Dusk, handling his longsword to Orc, who catches it with great difficulty given its weight. "-n-nyyaaa! Heaavyyyy, nyyaaa!" "-oh, sorry about that." Said Dusk, grasping the blade's hilt and do a quick, drawing movement, retracting the segments into its appropriate places with multiple snapping sounds. "…are you Crafted that piece of weapon yourself, nya?" Asked Orc with disebelief. "Yeah, so what?" Asked Dusk, strapping back the Blade unto his back. "Come on, we have a small princess's growling stomach to fulfill." Said Dusk again, walking towards the Garuga Wing-

WARK!

"! Dusk!" Shouted Orc, throwing his small katana, only to be deflected by something that moves swiftly in the shadow caused by the clouds in the sky.

From the glimpse of moonlight, piercing through the opening of the clouds, a sand-colored creature, with two crests on the top of its reptile-shaped head, walks slowly to them with lowered posture.

"…Gendrome." Whispered Dusk, readying back his stance. "It's his patrol day, nya."

The leader of Genpreys, Gendrome-while the two are essentially a same creature, albeit their size and appareance, the dose of neurotoxin covering its fangs and claws are enough to paralyze an Apceros-sized creature with a single graze. With a long, leathery tail that has adapted to desert life, making it as tough as processed leather, it can deliver a whip sharp enough to tear skin off the flesh, or repelling throwing knives…just as it repels the small katana thrown by Orc.

"…and to think, all we wanted is some meat, nya." Groaned the Felyne, pushing his back to Dusk's, as the remaining Genpreys started to form another barricade. "Well, as they say…'the meal obtained after a fight is always tasted better'…right?" Asked Dusk again, pulling out the White Wing, as the cumbersome Strategic Blade would not suffice in battle with agile creatures such as ones before him…

Or not. "Hey Orc. Use this." He said, as he passed the White Wing for Orc to use. "-eh! What will you use then, nya?" Asked Orc, surprised…but Dusk had prepared it.

Click.

"Strategic Blade revamped-version two." Said Dusk, rotating the handle counter-clockwise, producing a 'click' sound as another mechanism activated.

CLANK!

As the sides of the blade, which is covered with Rathalos Scales opened, two small, hidden blades ejected into the air. Catching the blades without fail, and using the Prey's momentary surprise, Dusk rushed in and finished few of the Preys with great agility, despite his leg's condition. "-Steel Bones." "-you have a bad naming sense, nya…" Said Orc, after hearing the name of the Dual Blades, as he himself followed Dusk's advance and lopped off some of the Prey's appendages', such as arms, legs, tails…or head, because the Wing's sharpness. After a while, all's left are three Genpreys, and their leader.

"Nya, do you think we can add Prey's Thighs to our menu?" Asked the Felyne, now standing beside the Hunter. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to have some side-dishes." Answered Dusk back, now panting heavily…the strain because of the movement has taken its toll at last, but Dusk has already experienced much worse than this, so for now it's okay.

Swish! "-what the…FAST!"

One of the remaining Genprey leaped forward with head ducked low, and unleashed a bite, reaching just short from Dusk's left wrist. "These ones are far different than the others. Be careful, Orc." Said Dusk, crossing the blades in the front of his chest, parrying the second bite and screamed loud- "DEMONIZATION!", as he turned his way of gripping the blades into reverse-grip, and making spikes appeared from within the blade's crevice by a press of a switch.

Demonization-the act of releasing all of the pent-up emotion, as well as unused potential from a Hunter's body, making his abilities rise far beyond normal humans, be it agility, reflexes, or power…but at a certain price of exhaustion. Simply put, it's just like leaving your body to be consumed by rage, and control the berserker's power for your use. "Dusk! Using Demonization in that state-!"

But Dusk has already vanished from view. Without any warning, the Genprey that attacked him, as well as the one behind the first one has dropped down to the sandy earth below them. Cause of death? Poisonous spikes impaled directly through their heart.

"You're next." Said Dusk, appearing just below the third Genprey and launching an uppercut-yet it somehow missed the target, making Dusk's side wide open. "Missed me nya?"Asked Orc, suddenly appeared from the man's shadow and severed the Prey' head from its neck-it was not an accident that Dusk missed-rather it was a feint.

Now, the only ones left in the stage were Dusk, Orc…and the Gendrome. Losing its subordinates, it seemed angry enough, as some kind of white smoke can be seen forming from its mouth, and its stare become somewhat fiercer. "-it's in rage, nya." "-yes, I know it." How the two could still chatter in the midst of a battle like this not because a lack of experience or because they are too prideful in their abilities, but because the beast Raged. Somewhat similar to hunter's Demonization, once in a while a beast will went into Rage, making their attacks fiercer and acts unreadable. Reminding the others who Hunted with you that the beast is enraged, would provide enough time to re-adjust the attacking and defensive tactics, making preparations for the worst to come-

WARK!

The Gendrome acts first. Lunging straight to Orc, it tackled the Felyne hard, sending the small hunter skidding through desert's sand. "-I'm okay nya!" Shouted Orc from his position, as the Gendrome lets out a sharp shriek: rather than doing any damage to the Felyne, its back has been damaged by the White Wing. Now a large cut has been opened across the body of the Drome, and white smoke, as well as drops of blood can be seem flowing from the fresh wound. "It's running away! Dusk!" Yelled Orc, as the Gendrome tries to high-tail the duo. "Oh, you won't escape!" Said Dusk, grabbing the Strategic Blade and pulled out some kind of string, as well as taking the hilt apart from the blade. "-what's-" "third Form." Dusk said calmly, attaching the string to the tips of the Dual-Sword, and putting the hilt of the swords into what looked like a pole, taken from the hilt of the Strategic Blade. "Headhunter." Said Dusk, pulling the strings of the bow, and readying a single arrow taken from the Blade's secret compartment.

Zing! With a sharp sound, the arrow slices through the air…yet it landed short beside the fleeing Drome. "AAHH! What're you aiming at, nyaa!" Asked the Felyne in distress. "Me and my poor aiming…"

BLAM!

Along with the blast, the Gendrome body is blown away, and landed lifeless on the sandy plains. "-and that's why I put some Gunpowder inside the arrow."

Orc's jaw drooped silly, as even the nearby-patrolling Delexes below the dunes which are shocked by the explosion sound leapt up frantically from the sand; some of them even fainted on the spot.

"…you…are one crazy Crafter, do you know that nya?" Asked Orc again. "Well, not as crazy as someone, though. Now let's hurry and collect the meat before any of those sand-dwellers come to." Said Dusk, as he detaches the bow and restores the Strategic Blade into its original form. "Right-O, nya! Today's menu is Prey's Thighs and Garuga's Wing Barbeque, nya!" Replied Orc enthustatically.

While the cat collected bits and pieces of meat for their consumption, Dusk eyed the fainted piscines with a strange glint in his eye…

**Back at the Oasis.**

"You're both LATE!" Shouted Vieze as the two entered the camp-fire's illumination range. "Sorry, been hunting some snacks as well." Said Dusk while dragging a bag from Genprey's pelt, which is filled with Thighs and usable parts from the Hunt earlier. As for the Wings, it is mounted atop of the bag. "Orc-could you prepare us some meal? I'll be at the back…" Asked Dusk as he walked towards the pond. "Hey, what are you doing!" Asked Vieze again.

Dusk answered that question just by playing with his belt, and gives her 'what, you wanna come?' look, yet Vieze blushed. "...just go and make it quick!" She said, slightly embarrassed. "Make mine Well-Done. Especially those Thighs." Shouted Dusk from distance, as his figure disappearing into the Oasis' vegetation.

…

"…HE IS LATE. Seriously, what is he doing out there?" Protested Vieze to the working cat after a while, pouting while pressing her hands against her stomach, which has continued to rumble for some time now.

Whatever meat left from the Garuga's wing has been removed and cooked into perfection, the Thighs has been roasted until deep-brown, and Orc has even prepared a soup, made from Delex's bones stock, to warm their bodies in the Desert's cold night. (In Dusk's backpack there are also some spices and seasoning set-talk about 'complete preparation') The preparation for dinner has been completed…

Yet Dusk has not finished his 'business' yet.

"I'll fetch him, nya. Feel free to eat first…" Said Orc, leaving the stone he's been sitting at, roasting the last of the Genprey Thigh until it is Well-Done. "-and remind him to wash his hand!" shouted Vie again, just as precaution…

Orc smiled, but with a bitter expression, as he walked toward the thick veil of the plants growing in the Oasis.

…

"Has it receded, nya? The pain, of course."

Without turning his face to the voice's direction, Dusk lifted his face, and answered with a small grunt. "-not really. The painkiller made from that Drome's fang has alleviated it a bit… but I'd say running is pretty much impossible." He said, still massaging his knee with the oil-like liquid taken from the Paralyzing Sac.

While Hunters had long known that when administered in a controlled dose, Gen's paralyzing neurotoxins can act as potent painkiller, doctors and surgeons had only known this for a little time, given most of the Sacs' distribution-if not most of the monsters' part are controlled solely by the Guild; but as the changing of the reign, and the fall of the previous leader, Gwand has permitted an open trade of before-unobtainable monster parts to the market. Nowadays you could even see regular household using tools or instruments made from monster material, such as bug and mites-killing spray made from diluted Poison-sacs, or kitchen knives made from Velocidrome Claws. At such, the prices of these new commodity has made many Crafter became instantly rich…while many others became went instantly bankrupt. 'Kut-Ku Beak Shovel' is an excellent example how well an idiocy could take anything from you.

Orc sighed. "Making it alive with just knee dislocation from a Flyer's fall is a miracle itself, but performing a Demonization while been just recovered from one is total suicide, you know that, nya?" Said the cat, hitting the swollen knee with his paws, making Dusk jumped a little- "(Hey, watch it!)" Screamed Dusk in whisper. Smiling, the Felyne handed out a pouch made of leather that looked a bit dusty, adored with a pattern of circle and three swaying lines sewed in. "Eat two of those pills. It'll help you recover faster, as well as reducing the swelling." Said the Felyne, before walking back to the camp-fire's direction. "Hey Orc!" Called Dusk, making the Felyne's head turned. "What again, nya?" Asked the cat in annoyed tone. "Thanks."

"Hmph. Don't came crying to me if you get trashed by the lady over there, because making her wait more than this." Said the small Lynian, replying with a whine. "-I know." Answered Dusk back, now examining the pills inside the pouch. From the smell of it, Dusk could tell that these are some kind of herbal medicine…but what from? "Just to make sure. These aren't your furballs…right?"

Orc sneered. "If it could make you better, will you still eat it?" Said Orc again, resetting his straw-made hat, then continued walking. Dusk followed the small figure as it disappeared into bright, flickering light of the campfire, then looked at the contents of the bag for the second time.

After some times trying to figure the ingredients of the pills, and not making any progress, Dusk took two of the pills with some water, before starts walking (with great difficulties) to their camping site.

…after meal…

"Now that's what I called a meal, nya!" Said the happy Felyne, his small stomach has bulged out because the amount of food stored inside, waiting further digestion. "It's true. With a hearty meal, even stranded in the middle of a desert like this feels like a camping trip, right Vie?"

"…"

"Vieze?" "-ssh. She's already asleep, nya." Said Orc, stopping Dusk's hand that is reaching to the small figure, sitting before a palm tree and hugging her knee, making her already small figure appears smaller. Unlike Dusk, who is probably the most adaptable person living, Vieze, living a sheltered (and most likely, pampered) life could not instantly cope with such situation.

Dusk sighed, and started to spread some blankets, made from Sand-sailer's mast, to cover the girl's body.

"…home…"

"Hmm?" Dusk can hear something from Vieze's direction, while she's should be sleeping- "-sleep talking, nya?" Asked Orc, interested as he lifted his straw hat and puts his furry ear closer to the girl's mouth-

"-I want to go home…"

"…"

All of the sudden, the mood suddenly darkened again. Even the fully-stuffed Orc started frowning again.

"We'll go home, Vieze."

Orc quickly shifted his gaze to Dusk's direction. At first, his response to Dusk's speech should be '-did you say we can 'go home' from this desert? You're insane, nya! How are we supposed to walk out from this Delex-infested sands! Not mentioning some Harpuls out there-'

But at the instant Orc laid his eyes to Dusk's expression, his facial expression suddenly became calmer, as the young man's expression is not one made by someone with no or a little confidence in himself-it is the look made by someone who has perfect confidence in his ability, so that anyone who depended on him would not be disappointed by the tiniest expectation.

"I'll promise. We'll go home. After finishing this so-called 'vacation'." Said Dusk, patting the girl's head with great gentleness.

Now with a smile across his lips, the small Lynian walked to Dusk's direction and pats him lightly on his back- "-need any help, nya?"

Dusk answered that offer with a smile. "-I'll even borrow a cat's paw for this one."

**End of Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Character Data<p>

Name: Orc…?

Race: Lynian, Felyne.

Pattern/Fur color: Plain/Dull Black

Armors/Weapon: Strange Armor/Miniature Katana.

Biography:

A Felyne Comrade found abandoned at the middle of Loc Lac's Great Sandsea. After the accident which made the Sand-sailer he and his master riding on wrecked in the middle of the Great Sandsea, he and three hunters which survived the crash travelled to an Oasis and lived there for a week. After that, the Hunters passed one by one, be it from trying to get out from the desert, exhaustion, or suicide, leaving him alone at the oasis. After Dusk's and Vieze's arrival on the Oasis, he has gotten back his will to continue living, and helped those two in their escape attempt. While he is bashful and could be quite straightforward with his choice of words, he actually did it for a certain reason…

* * *

><p>Heya! It's me again.<p>

And here's the Fifth chapter. Still some more until the protagonists reach their vacation place, which is Yakumo, but…well, let's say they're going for a HELL of a trip.

Now, how many of you have noticed that in the Monster Hunter series' world, something is CERTAINLY different than our Earth?

No, not the monsters. The series would not be dubbed 'Monster Hunter' if not because of that.

That's right. It's Gravity.

Leaping straight vertical from a cliff? Lifting a weapon longer (and highly possibly having more weight than their body itself)? Daily stuff. Getting trampled by Lao? Only some scratch with right armor. Not mentioning that huge Dragon's stature would not be possible (the sheer mass of muscles and organs alone would crack the bones-unless their skeletons are made from metal alloy or so). Flying with wingspans that doesn't correlate with their body mass? Check. Diving and swimming in sand (which is denser than air and water, not counting the friction caused)? Check. And many more examples.

In conclusion, the whole Monster Hunter universe would not be able to exist if the gravity affecting them was not lower than ours.

Many has sent me letters of critics mentioning 'hey, what's about that scene! Where Dusk crafted something mid-air! How was it possible! I've sky-dived for more than 10 years-and-'

Well, let's omit the rest. But you got the point, right? While free-falling, to actually assemble something, not mentioning grabbing something that got more air resistance (thus would be falling slower than their bodies, and caused it to stray away from their original course) would be impossible in real life.

Yes, it's only impossible in OUR world.

Worth mentioning that the time needed to fall from altitude as high as 13.000 feet would be less than a minute, given the constant acceleration made form the earth's gravity. Taking it into account, and some serious discussion with some of my friends (physician-in-training and self-proclaimed exobiologist), both of them came into a mutual acceptance about 'he only reason Laos and Ravientes could lift their body upright (and why Jhens could perform those 'Whale Jumps') is because of the lower gravity coefficient than our Earth's'.

'But wait! That would mean…'

1: Any material obtained in that would be less dense than ones obtained in our world; thus rare materials like naturally formed gemstones would be unlikely to be found, and feats like diving straight into sand, digging into the earth or swimming in the lava could be done.

-And conversely applied, the normal material in our world could be found in different natural state: this could as well explain the strength of Iron-made equipment is substantially lower than ones made from Bone material. Subverted in High-level equipment...because of course denser metal would be stronger.

2: Yes, right. It fully explains the 'Charles Atlas Superpower' that almost all Hunters, male and females, possess-also the reason why they didn't turn into mashed pile of blood and gut upon leaping off cliffs and valleys.

-Also the reason why did those monsters could grow into mountainous size. Worth mentioning Kelbis which remained small in order to be more efficient…and Bhanhabras, which lift produced by its wings would be not proportional to its body weight.

And on this chapter, you'll notice something funny: Dusk mentioned 'New' monsters. Well, Hapurls (Happurubokka) would certainly noted, but Delexes?

Okay, one more thing to set straight: Dusk, being a Material Hunter, is terribly bound by the territorial law by the Guild: because the sole reason of being a Material Hunter is to solely collect a/an Material from the Hunting Grounds, it also meant that the act of Gathering a/an material that is not native from those areas might as well contaminate the natural biodiversity of his area (the case of Snakeheads in real-life example). Because of that reason, unlike his friends Vieze and Radu (who probably has met some of those monsters earlier than him), Dusk's experience of encountering 'foreign' (in his dictionary, 'exotic' equals 'foreign') beasts would like importing 'Unite' series Hunter into 'MHP3' series. That means new materials to explore, and more technique to be mastered…

And in this Chapter, I've added another cast: Orc the Felyne! Ex-Comrade, in fact.

Many of us, in some way or other, have ended up saving our live in a hunt since the 'Freedom' (Dos in Japan) series. Maybe by distracting the beast who's ready to give you a deathblow when you're staggering; or using Health Flutes when you needed healing, but run out of Potions…or maybe dealing the last blow against the Monster, ending it for good.

In-game, their only display of personality was only shown by their AI pattern: support or battle…so in this story they won a special place on the plot: this one for the best, of course.

…Huff. That was a lot of rant. Again. Near 900 words extra from the main story, in fact.

Do you, as readers, found this rant-page boring? If it is, PM me and I'll hold back a little…pages like this is the only way I could explain (and ramble about) the details unmentioned (and not explored) by the Games. Sorry Capcom (©), I'll be a step ahead from you guys.

The next chapter would be a short one…but the action would be some fast-paced and kick-ass! Not for those faint at hearts!

~21 March 2011~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"**The End of the Trip; The Start of a Journey.**"

**Part Three: "One Who Rides on the Endless Sands"**

Clang. Thunk. Clang.

"…mmm…"

As she opened her eyes, Vieze grumbled in annoyed fashion "-so noisy~" As she pulled the blanket more to cover her head…but to no avail. The sharp bang-and-clang-ing sound, produced when metals strike each other made her ears ring.

Then she remembered; this is not her room-heck, the town she used to live in is practically more than hundreds of miles away from the spot she's sleeping right now-the Loc Lac Great Sandsea.

Now awake, she cast off the blanket slowly, then shivered a bit when the cold winds still lingering even after the sun has started to raise from the horizon brushes against her cheek. Turning her head to the source of the noise, she couldn't believe what she saw-

"…is that…a BOAT?"

"-rather than a boat, nya…" "-this is more like a sailer." Answered Orc and Dusk, continuing each other's phrase, performing a high-five and tossing around parts like professional jugglers.

Working without a blink of sleep, Orc gathered what left from the Sand-Sailer, as well as the Hunter's belonging, while Dusk trying to figure out how to make it into an escape vessel. The outcome of their hard work is this very object erected before them.

Far smaller from even the smallest Sailer, the ship is more like a gondola, with the body made from the remaining planks that could be salvaged from the wreckage, and the hull made from a certain greatsword pair, namely Agito and Golem Blade that has been reshaped and covered by layers of Genprey Hide, while the mast is made from the longest object Dusk can find there-a Bone Lance, tied down with ropes taken apart from the Pitfall's Net, where the shield is used to made a roof-like structure. There are many interesting parts Dusk used to made this craft, such as his Strategic Blade, and what's left from the Garuga Wing, but the most prominent decoration is a Gendrome Head on the top of the mast.

"Do you really think that we could escape using this?" Asked Vieze in worried expression, as Dusk and the Felyne Fighter making few final inspection and preparations. "Don't worry. I've got a perfect plan to evade those Delexes…much more Hapurls." Said Dusk, confidence can be heard in his tone, as he pats the bag tied down to his waist. "I've got something to ask: how much do you weigh?" Asked Dusk rather casually, making Vieze's face quickly turned red. "-whw-wha-whar-what dddd-do you takling about!" Yelled her after a bit of stuttering. "Nothing, just asking-" "-is this important or not?" asked Vie in turn.

"You could say it important."

"*grrr*. Fine then. My weight is..."

Vieze dragged her body, which seemed to lack any will to do so, and bring her lips directly next to Dusk's ear.

"*mumble, mumble*"

Dusk feels ticklish as the air expelled from Vie's mouth blows against his earlobe, but he held back not to blush on the spot.

"*cough*. Sss-s-so, what about it?" Asked her after gaining some distance from Dusk. "-oh, it's alright. Then all's left is to wait the Morning's Wail."

"-Morning's Wail?" Asked Vieze again, not hearing the explanation that Orc has been giving Dusk last night. "It's a strong morning desert tempest, nya. When the morning sun heated the sands around here, the humidity lingering around will evaporate, making a stream of hot air to the direction of the Town, nya." Explained Orc again. "The problem is…the wind probably would be not suffice to give this craft its initial velocity." Added Dusk, making Vieze a tad bit confused. "Then…what's the point of making this ship?" Asked Vie again.

"That's when the Hapurl is needed." Smiled Dusk, shouldering a second bag. "Well then, I'm off. Orc, be ready at _that_ signal, ok?" Said Dusk, walking off to the Delex-infested dunes. "-w-w-w-wait, what? What-Dusk, wait! At least explain what are you going to do!" "-Vieze, wait, nya." Grabbed Orc, preventing her to chase after Dusk. "We have our own work, nya."

**Delex Dunes.**

"Right. So Delexes are super-sensitive to sound." Said Dusk to himself, reminiscing about what happened last night when he blasted that Gendrome-the sound of the explosion made those fishes practically leaped out and rendered immobile for a while. "Then, Delexes are actually scavengers. They won't attack living things if they have a constant food supply…in this case, they are outclassed by the Hapurls." Said Dusk again, still muttering. "-and while Hapurls, the sand-fish Piscine, is relatively resistant to loud sounds as explosions or Sonics, if we can coax it to open its gill-cover…"

Having the Felyne told him about the complete information about the monster around here, Orc and Dusk has formulated several plans to completely evade those Piscines last night before realizing that the ship couldn't even move, given the friction produced by the sand cannot be countered by the Genprey Hide. The only way to gain enough momentum…"-is the Hapurl's trademark attack."

Sand Stream. An attack where the Hapurl spits…no, shoots out stream of wind and sand to the opposing foe. The friction produced by the sand particles could even eat away armor made from the toughest Carbalite-Eltalite fusion, if the one wearing it not thrown away and knocked senseless against the sand in process.

To lure the Hapurl, now he needed to 'fish' the Delexes out of the desert sand. That's when the pouches strapped on his small bag makes its debut.

Looking at the horizon line, Dusk could still make out the small oasis. The time limit of this Mission is until the Oasis cannot be seen because mirage made of the evaporating water, signaling the Morning's Wail is imminent. And according to Orc… "There's not many time much left. Right, here we…"

"-GO!"

Dusk lobs the contents of his backpack into the air: many pieces of left-overs from yesterday's dinner came flying out. Without waiting any longer, the Delexes leapt out of the sand, their small jaws biting mercilessly at the bones; the commotion caused by the food-fight would surely suffice to drag out the…

Rumble.

"Right at the point." Said Dusk, as the gound beneath him started to rumble, and half of the Delex school disappeared in a blink of eye after a loud clamping sound, followed by a huge swallowing sound. "Nyesss..oops. Staying with that furry creature has made me a tad weird." Grumbled Dusk, losing his cool because excitement. "Now I'll need to make it notice me."

The Hapurl, which flat-fishlike head with bright gold eyes and red-colored gill protected by purplish-blue gill-cap almost instantly gives out it origin as Piscine wyvern, has a deep blue-to-black colored shell, which encrusted its head into a hard carapace-like structure. On the rest of its body, the deep-blue coloration fades into lighter tones, as it course towards the tail: worth mentioning that the underside of the creature, which Dusk observed earlier when it's taking a literally mouthful of Delexes, are colored white with some orange-to-red accent. Its forelimb, which is shorter and more robust than the hinds, are clad in 'C'-shaped shells, and ended in 4 grey-colored claws. Overall, the beast resembles a giant, flattened lizard more than a Piscine.

Dusk once again reached into his pouch, taking out what looked like a small hand-thrown bomb. Fortunately he is able to procure some Gunpowder left from the pouch he wore when falling from the Flyer, when the most of those black powder is used to set a trap, and the rest is mixed with the sands…

Fling. "Impact in three…two…one…"

BLAM!

Right after touching the beast's hard shell, the small bomb explodes with great force…yet after the smoke cleared, it even not enough to put a dent to the beast's sturdy shell. "Heeereee! Heeereee~!" Called Dusk out, voluntarily descending the safe dunes to lure the beast.

Opening its large jaw, the beast mercilessly charged right into Dusk. While it looked like the beast's movement is slow at first, it quickly closed the distance between the Hunter and its gaping jaw. While running away, Dusk could still make out something small inside the mouth that has been swallowing a large helping of sand and Delexes for quite a while: the beast's weakness, its uvula. "That would be the next stage…!" Said Dusk, running away with all of his might. _Some Power Juice will be great now_, thought Dusk as he uncorked a small phial while running-he has secretly keeping some in his pocket for times like this. _And I still have to investigate the ingredients of those pills._ Reminded Dusk to himself, as whatever those small pills are made of, it has completely healed his knees overnight. Drinking the energy-filled drink in one gulp, Dusk could feel new energy forming at his tired calves-

The route to the oasis, while took less than five minutes on foot when crossing the dunes, is increased by maybe threefold when running in a turnabout way.

"It's progressing nice…ly?"

Dusk stopped at his tracks.

The Hapurl is nowhere to be seen.

"DAMMIT!" Cursed Dusk, quickly ascending to the nearby dunes, as now the current position of the Piscine unknown. He would not like to take any risk been eaten whole in a gulp, standing at the lower sands.

…_ggggggg…_

CRUSH!

"-NGH!"

Quickly landed with a roll on the soft sand, while being showered by small golden particles from above, Dusk somehow evaded the Jumping Bite attack by a nick: one of the deadliest attack in Hapurl's arsenal, this move is the one used to chomp down a whole school of Delexes when Orc showed him this monster's existence. "-that DAMNED cat sure are lucky at lottery!" Screamed Dusk as he runs once again, a small quake following his every footsteps.

Only few yards until the designated place, yet the Hapurl's still chases Dusk while diving underground. "I need to do something about this!" Shouted Dusk, rummaging into his backpack -

"HOW ABOUT THIS!"

Dusk stabbed something that looks like a pole into the sands in front of him, and that pole suddenly extended: it's the drill part, taken from a Pitfall Trap. Once the drill reached certain depth-

DHUM!

A silenced blast reverberated trough the sands, making small shockwave which sends more sand flying everywhere…and stopped the Hapurl in its tracks. Surfacing on the top of the sands, its gill-cover are flapped open, followed by an sudden expulse of sand particles from both gills. "Uh-oh. Maybe…just maybe, it's in Rage?" Cowered Dusk: as he only knows what attack the Hapurl normally uses from Orc's description, it means that he knows nothing about an enraged Piscine with giant mouth.

ZOOOOOOO.

"-CRAP!" Dusk quickly made a dash to the nearby sand dune when a loud, vacuum-like sound is heard.

The Hapurl now is sucking in sand at unbelievable speed, leaving a large hole in front of its large, opened mouth: the preparation of its trademark Sand Stream. As from what Orc explained to him before, there's no way to evade the attack other than running to its back, or make its mouth shut…

"-or, JUST RUN AWAY!"

**Loc Oasis**

"-then, pull the string over here, and keep the sail opened, right?" Asked Vieze, after few times of failure repeating the order of the action. "At last you remembered the order, nya." Huffed Orc, seemingly tired for various reasons. "What's left is to wait for Dusk and that Hapurl, nya." Said the Felyne, sniffing the air with much anticipation: the evaporated water has started to fill the air, making it feel slightly damp: the Morning's Wail is imminent. "Hurry, nya! Otherwise we must wait for tomorrow-"

"-MAKE WAY!"

"-Nya! It's Dusk, nya!" "-geh."

"MAAAKKEEE WAAAAYYY!" Screamed Dusk from afar, while running with all what is left from his stamina.

Not only by one Hapurl, he is being chased by THREE Hapurls, each with hugely-opened mouth. "WHAT DID YOU DONE, NYAAA?" "*huff*DON'T *huff* ASK ME!" Replied him with much difficulty, because of the panting, jumping in the craft and pulling some ropes, which made the main sail opened. "-VIE!" Asked Orc and Dusk in unison- "-right!"

Pan!

Stepping on a small switch, one hidden Large Barrel Bomb leapt out from below the sand. The plan here is to make the Hapurl lured here to swallow the bomb and made it enraged, so it'll perform the Sand Stream…yet with three Hapurls chasing after him, one already in Rage, even if one swallowed the Bomb, two will still remain…

"Orc!" Yelled Dusk again, handing out what looked like a pilebunker-the same one with what he used before, only with more Gunpowder loaded, increasing its penetrating power. "-got it, nya!" Said the Felyne, which quickly jumps out from the sailer and throws the spear-like object like a professional athlete.

The pile-bunker landed next to the Hapurls, and immediately got swallowed whole. "-eh." Said Dusk, when the Hapurl next to it swallowed the set Large Barrel Bomb.

BLAM!

Two large explosions occurred almost simultaneously, and ejected the Hapurls out of the sand, leaving the last still chasing after them with largely opened mouth. "Fortunately-" said Dusk, reaching in his bag for the last item stashed there- a fist-sized black ball. "-don't tell me it is-" "-I've still got something for you to eat." Said Dusk, placing the sphere on the sands below him, and readying a kick. "Get on the Sailer, Vieze! The Morning's Wail is anytime now, nya!" Called Orc for the girl. "-r-right!"

"MUNCH on THIS!" Yelled Dusk as he kicked that small, black sphere into the Hapurl's gaping mouth, slamming it right into its uvula-

BLAM!

Once again an explosion occurred, knocking off the giant Piscine from its track. "What did you made that sphere from, nya?" Asked Orc with an puzzled expression, as from what he know, all of the Gunpowder stock has been used on the Bomb and the pile-bunker. "-I'll explain it later. Now where's the Morning-"

Suddenly, all of the sounds that are surrounding them for more than a little while now completely vanished-be it the harsh desert winds or the Hapurl's stampings-yet the vigorous trembling of the oasis's water surface tells them that sudden deafness isn't the cause-

GROOOOO.

A low, grumbling-like sound reverberates throughout the air; the vibration is so strong that Dusk could feel the air inside his lungs, as well as his internal organs shaken. "What's that!" "-it's the Morning's Wail, nya! Raise the cover and lower your heads, nya!" "-You didn't tell us anything about this!" Said Vieze, quickly lowered her head and pulling out the veil, as sand-devils started to form in the surrounding area. "Now raise the sail!"

Flapping sound can be heard when the wild, tempest-level draft of air is being caught by the sail, yet the Sailer still not moving an inch. As Dusk has thought, the friction between the sand and the Genprey's hide is still too high for this vessel to move.

"The Wail will end in few seconds' more! Dusk!" Yelled Orc, opening his mouth-and letting a lot of sand filled the hole. "No problem! Look!" Said Dusk, pointing to the Hapurls: not only one, the three of them started to suck in a large amount of sand. "Raise the shield!" Ordered Dusk, kicking a small switch which made the roof of the small boat-like craft relocated to the rear part. "Brace yourself for impact!"

ZRAAAAAA!

"IYAAAAAHOOOO!" Yelled Dusk when the Sailer practically thrown to the air because of the combined power from the Wail and three Sand Streams. "It's A GREAT SUCESSS NYA!" Yelled Orc, responding to Dusk. "NOW OPENING THE SUPPORT-SAILS!" Said Vieze, yanking a rope loose from its knot, making the Garuga Wings opened wide, catching more draft and boosting their speed.

Now skidding gracefully on the sands, the Sailer has left the Oasis far behind, as well as the Hapurls chasing them. "I thought we couldn't make it…" Said Dusk, now huffed a great sigh of relief. "You said that, nya! What are you doing, luring THREE of the Hapurls? We only need one, nya!" Sighed Orc in disbelief. "And did you think I know that are FIVE Hapurls inhabiting that dunes! It's already fortunate enough that only three of them chased me!" Answered Dusk in anger-evading the Jumping Bites of those Piscines felt like few years has clipped off his lifetime. "-still, we could make it out of the Dunes." "-and what was that black ball? Don't we run out of Gunpowder when you made that Large Barrel Bomb?" Asked the cat, still interested in what material he used to craft the small, orb-shaped bomb.

"It's made from Fire Herb and some plant extract-the same one I used to produce the flash thingy last night." Said Dusk, showing a small bottle filled with brown-colored powder. "When exposed to air for extended duration of time, this powder will ignite. That's why I covered it with tar and some plant sap." Said the Crafter again, stashing the small bottle back.

Srrssshhh.

"Err…forgive me for asking…but did anyone of you knows where we're swept to?" Asked Vieze, after a while of silence abroad that small Sailer. "As much as I know, nya-the Morning's Wail will drive this boat straight to Loc-Lac, nya." Answered Orc with great assurance. "So…why did I feel that this Sailer's speed is constantly…decreasing?" Said Vie again.

Srrrsssshhh.

Dusk and Orc just stared each other in disbelief. True, the Sailer's speed is constantly decreasing, not because the Morning's Wail has died out, but out of friction, making the vessel slides on the top of the sands with whatever momentum left.

Then, it completely stopped.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Shouted Dusk. After all of the preparation and hard work, they didn't get out from the desert: the only thing that changes is their death place.

"-it's strange! I've calculated everything completely! The friction, the power needed-" Muttered Dusk in craze-like state, flipping over trough a set of clipped papers with some unknown scribbling on it- "-I've even counted our belonging's weight and OURs! What the heck went wrong!"

"-unless that party last night might've add few pounds to our weight, nya." Coined Orc. _Well, given how much we've eaten yesterday, it's-_

"-no, there's another possible explanation. Given I've been keeping tabs on my weight, and Orc couldn't be POSSIBLY **that** heavy…"

The two turned their heads to Vieze's direction, who in turn turned her face away while humming a tune.

"-YOU LIED ABOUT YOUR WEIGHHTTT!" Exploded Dusk while Orc facepalmed himself, showering the huntress with a vein full of anger. "-we—well! It could not be helped! I didn't even know what are you asking that for!" Replied the girl with the similar amount of rage-

…

"…we're doomed, nya. We didn't stock anything beforehand, not even water nor food, nya." Said the Felyne, his sound already lowered to the level of purring because the sudden drop of spirit, while the two's still quarrelling. "T-then*cough*…how about getting off from this Sailer, and try to reach Loc-Lac by foot…?" Asked Vieze, suggesting. "*cough*That's the worst idea. Without compass or map-or actually, any means to know our position right now, walking in the middle of desert like this is-" "-certain death, nya. Not mentioning the Delexes."

…

"-damn, my throat's parched." Groaned Dusk, trying to cough out something invisible from his mouth-yet the sensation itself doesn't mean there's something in it, unless you're a Felyne…right, furballs expulse imminent.

The hot winds, scorching sun, combined with the earlier argument has dried out whatever left from the cool, refreshing oasis water they had in the morning.

"-wanna try this, nya? I've saved them for times like now, nya." Said Orc, pulling out something from his mantle-it looked like a contained crafted out from a piece of green-colored wood. Popping the cork out and drinking few gulps, Orc exhaled with much pleasure. "-don't tell me it's poison or something-mmmbbh!" Yet before Dusk finished checking the contents of that contained, Orc has already stuffed whatever the content down Dusk's throat. "-*cough**cough*-Are you trying to keeell…Wait, what was that stuff? It tasted like wine, but…" "-it's my village's special rice wine brew, nya. Want to try it, Vie?" Asked the cat again, now passing the container to the still-pouting girl. "No*cough*. I*cough* will be*cough*just fine-grrlllbbb!"

"-acting all high and mighty while coughing like that would not help." Smiled Dusk, now sending the '_rice wine_' or something like that down Vie's little mouth, making her choked for quite a bit. "*hack**hack*-are you want to kill me or something!" yelled the coughing princess, pushing Dusk away-

-as well as the container.

"-aah!" Shouted Dusk and Orc when the green-wood bottle landed on the sand outside of the sailer upside-down, emptying whatever drops left into the mouth of thirsty sands below, leaving only the frangance of so-called wine.

"-nyaa. Curses."

As Orc finished saying the '-es', a school of Delexes appeared from the desert, leaping from inside the sands without care for anything, downing the green-wood container into bits of wood "-see, nya? Step down from this Sailer and you're free meal." Said Orc again, now appears as he has lost all hope of returning alive-

"…"

"? Hey, what's with that serious faces?" Asked Vieze, when realizing that the two's expression has turned from one of great loss to one of hard thought.

"…something is weird here." Grumbled Dusk, still watching the Delexes jumping in and out. "-now that you mention it…true, nya." "-what is?" asked the sleeping-over-the-night girl, missing virtually all juicy grubs…not.

"Delex are scavenger, nya. Not a beast which actively hunts like Preys-yet they're supposed to try to take a bite out of anything that trespasses their area-some even jumped onboard the Sailers. Yet with we, dying preys right on their reach, why did they haven't attacked us?" Said the Felyne. "Unless, they assumed that we're not good enough as morsel? That's fine enough." Said Dusk, hypothetizing, still eyeing the school. "Ngggg…"

Vieze looked to Orc's direction, who seemed to be thinking hard about something. "What is it, Orc?" Asked her. "-Nggg…it seemed that something is missing. I've recalled one of my late masters has stated something that Delexes usually…nggg…."

Still thinking hard, Orc groaned and sat Indian-style on the wooden plank. "…Delexes accompany…but accompany what?" Mumbled the cat.

Ggggggggg…

"…did you feel anything shaking?" Asked Dusk, feeling a strange vibration underneath his feet. "-uh, Dusk? We're in the middle of a Desert…and sands are supposed to be a bad conductor for vibration, right?" Asked Vieze again. "True, but…"

Ggggggggggg…

"There! Did you not fee that?" "-m-maybe…but why can an earthquake happened here?"

Gggggggggggggg…

"NYA! That's not an earthquake, nya! Now I remember why Delexes can appear here!"

GGGGGGGGGG!

"Delexes usually accompany an Elder Dragon in its journey across the sea of sand! They ate whatever left from what the Dragon consumes, nya!" "-and the name of the Dragon is…!"

GGGGGRRRRAAAAA!

Two huge tusks, worn-out from the passage of time suddenly surfaced beside the Sailer, as the quake suddenly changed into sudden vertical rise, as the Elder Dragon resurfaces. "Jhen! Jhen Morhan, nya~a!" Said Orc, almost screaming (if he's not right now).

A loud wail, combination of low and high-pitched noise echoes throughout the vast desert from beneath the Sailer, as the vessel is stuck right before the Jhen's eyes. "-a-a-a-are w-w-we d-doomed now?" Asked Vieze, who waist has completely given up.

They are now being carried by the largest creature inhibiting this desert; and the beast didn't even realize they're riding it.

"Not really, nya. Jhens rarerly attack hunters, much more other creatures. Being a beast who consumes only organic material in the sands, all it did is swimming all around the Great Sandsea." "-then, it is a tame Elder Dragon?" Asked Dusk, now examining the huge creature's body, which is encased in rock sheet-like shell. "You could put it that way, nya. Jhens are regarded as the blessing from the desert. Every part that comes from its body can be used, making it a valuable trade community. If the Guild locates a Jhen travelling near Loc-Lac, they would dispatch Hunters to hunt it down for their Festival."

"F-f-fes-festival?" Asked Vieze, still scared enough even if the Elder Dragon which they are riding at are actually docile. "To be precise, the Desert Harvest Festival, nya. Mining the ore from the Jhen's back, making a portable shrine from its skull, which are carried in parade around the town, and feasted with its meat…it's a merry festival, nya." Explained Orc.

"O-oh…so it's a festival-wait, DUSK! WHAT are you think you're doing!" Yelled Vieze to Dusk, who has already stepped one foot out from the Sailer-yet his eyes has explained it clearly.

"WHAT ELSE! Trying to Gather anything possible!" "-what if you angered it!" "Don't worry! With size like this, even a blast from Large Barrel Bomb would probably not affect him in any way! Or will it?" Asked Dusk, slightly unsure. "See? You're not even sure would it be affected or not? How could you try to Gather like that! Sure, if it's a Lao Shan, I could accept, since what's worst can happen to you is get thrown off-" "BUT! Unknown Material, unknown Ore! How could you not get tempted by that!" Replied Dusk, still trying to get off the Sailer. "-You MAY NOT!" "-yes I COULD!"

"Nyaaa…would you two remain seated, nya? When it looks like Jhen could not do anything, it could perform the very same Sand Stream like Hapurls, nya…"

Yet the two didn't even care, and still struggling at the Sailer's edge.

"…do what you want, nya." Said Dusk, now bored watching the two squabbling and quarrelling.

…

"LET…ME…OFFF!" "NOOO!"

Even after a while, the struggling between Dusk and Vieze dragged on. While Dusk, being a male, would probably be stronger (FAR stronger, given Vieze's small constitution) than her, the fatigue from the overnight's work, as well as from running around the dunes has affected his body, making him unable to let himself go from Vieze's grasp. "LIKE…I…SAID…LET…GO!" "-NN…NO!"

Rrrrip.

"Oops." Said the two of them when something ripped. To be more precise, Dusk's Material Bag. From it, some unused material, as well as his seasoning set, has scattered at the Jhen's head. "Now look what has you done! " Groaned Dusk, trying to retrieve the items, yet the Jhen suddenly moved its head, making Dusk looses his footing and slipped down from the Slider. "Dusk! Are you OK?" Shrieked Vieze and Orc simultaneously to Dusk. "I'm okay…though, some of the materials get lost inside of this hole…"

"What hole, nya?" Asked Orc, extending his neck to the edge of the Sailer to see what 'hole' the Material fell into.

"THIS hole." Said Dusk, now inserting his hand up to his shoulder to the hole, trying to reach the item inside.

Orc's face went pale in an instant, as his paw now shaking like a Shock-ed Prey tail.

"That…is Jhen's nostril."

"Eh?" Said Vieze and Dusk again, simultaneously.

HRRRRRRHHHH…

"Wait…if this is Jhen's nose, then the inhaling sound earlier would mean…" "Dusk, hop in. Quick, nya." Said Orc in flat tone. "The Jhen…is going to sneeze."

HRRRRRRRRHHHHHH…

"CRAP! DUSK, HOP ON, NYA! AND VIE, HOLD ON SOMETHING!" Signaled Orc, trying to pull the Hunter abroad the Sailer-

HHHHRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH…

"AARRRGGHHH~~~!" Shrieked the three as the Jhen suddenly raised its head, making the Sailer got thrown high into the air.

-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"GYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Swept by the Jhen's sudden Sand Stream, the Sailer got thrown away.

**Loc-Lac Town.**

"Gramps! Would it not be better if we went out, instead of the search-and-rescue team!" Asked Radu to Gandart, which sitting on a chair atop of the observation tower. "And what good w'old it do to 'em?" Said the burly Wyverian, deeply intoxicated by his drink: from last night when they arrived with the Flyer safely to the Loc-Lac's flyer port, he quickly climbed this post and trying to find anything, be it a speck, which could indicates the two's safety…to no avail.

"-they're full-fledged Hunters to boot. One night on a desert would not killed them-and they had one another to warm up-" "-stop making those jokes, old FART! We're talking about my daughter here!" "-and I'm talking about my son HERE!"

"N-n-now, now…don't be mad, let us solve this with cool heads-" "HUUNH!" Roared Gandart and Gwand while staring down to the tanned young man, making Radu cowered.

Arriving with a Guild-reserved Balloon Flyer last night, Gwand instantly issued search and rescue order for the two missing Hunters. Of course, he didn't disclose the fact that one of the missing Hunter is his daughter…as the order would be misinterpreted as 'the abuse of power', instead he used the accuse of 'needing to meet the one who repelled the White Narga'. "It's your fault! Why did you must send that ticket to my son! It's like a 'vacation' to death!" "The hell it's my fault! Can I predict a bloody Garuga would attack the Flyer you guys riding att!" "OH YES YOU COULD! After all, the ones who loaded that smelly damn Garuga Egg was no other than a Guildsman!" "It's not in my jurisdiction! He was employed by the NPO!" "OOHH! So you have thrown away the RESPOSIBILITY, EEEHH!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUUUUT UUUUUUPPPP!" Roared Radu directly to the two's eardrum, making them staggered. "What's your-"

…_aaaaaa…_

"! That voice! Could it be-" Radu quickly took off his uppergarments, while gritting his teeth, enduring the pain caused when sand particles grazed his skin- "-what are you doing, taking-" "-ssh!"

Gandart, knowing Radu's unique constitution quickly shut Gwand's mouth with his large hand, so it would not hinder the man's perception.

"That way!" Pointed Radu to one direction at the vast sandsea surrounding the city. Without wasting any second, Gwand looked to that direction through the pair of binoculars that Gandart used before. "OH! It's them-THEY ARE ALIVE!" "-make way!" Tackled Gandart, taking away the binoculars by force.

"…it seemed they are okay…yet, why their expression seemed like they're scared or something?" Asked the wyverian, when Radu butted in and took the binoculars for himself. "-there's nothing chasing behind them, though…"

"-AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then the three realized. The problem which made the two (they had not realized Orc, which has been hiding below Dusk, grabbing his legs as support) looked such terrified is the SPEED.

They're speeding straight to the direction of the city's wall, for a crash.

"CRAP!" Cursed the three males in unison, yet there's nothing that he could do from their position.

**The Sand-Sailer.**

"That's Loc-Lac!" "That's good to hear…but we're gonna CRASH!" "NYYYAAAA!"

They are now speeding uncontrollably because of the Jhen's Sand Stream-or more precisely its sneeze. Because of the speed, the rudder underneath the Sailer, which supposedly be used to set the vessel's course broke in an instant, leaving nothing to control the ship. Even with the sails lowered, the momentum left from the earlier speeding would still propel the ship. "DO YOU NOT MADE ANY ANCHOR FOR THIS SAILER NYYAA!" "AS IIIFFFF WEE NEED THEEMM!"

Then, a spark of inspiration suddenly emerges in Dusk's brain. "Vieze! Stab trough this point with Violet Line!" As he pointed into a certain spot in the hull area "-EEEHH!" "-JUST DO IT!" Shouted Dusk, as he himself quickly pulled off the Bone Lance that's previously used for the ship's mast, and impaled the hull with it, making a large hole opened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, nyaaa!" "-increasing our friction!" "PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" Shrieked Vieze and Dusk as they pierced through the ship's hull with the weapon in their hand.

**Loc-Lac City Gates.**

"Quick! Open the gate! OPEN THE GATE, DAMMIT!" Instructed Gwand in his loud voice, not even slightly panting after running down a flight of stairs, an evidence of his inhuman stamina (Radu's almost fainted, though. Panting and wheezing, almost hurling and whatnot).

CRASH!

A loud smashing sound can be heard from the city walls beside the gate. "! Don't tell me they-" "Let me." Said Gandart, pushing the Radu aside and cracking his knuckles, his hammer lifted overhead at ready-

CRUNCH!

With a loud breaking sound of wood, a large hole has been punched out from the gate, enabling the three mans to exit the town without it being opened. "Where's them! Has they crashed already!" said Gandart, sweeping the sandsea with his glare.

"-umm…"

All three man's head turned to the source of the soft voice. "Vieze!" Shouted Gwand, quickly grasping his sand-covered daughter and pulling her out from the wrecked Sailer. "-dad?" Said the girl, still confused from the impact, much more from the fact that her father, who is rarely at home, now present before her. "Thank god you're alive!" Said Gwand, now hugging Vieze until she felt like it was a Hermitaur's pincer clawing her body.

"Yo, gramps." Said Dusk, emerging from the Sailer's remnant, while shaking his head free from dust and wood splinters. "Heh. So how was it? This vacation?" Asked the Wyverian with a large grin, yet his blood-shot eye could not lie about his affection for the young hunter before him. "The WORST." He said, pulling something furry from the direction of his feet. "Orc, still alive?" "-much likely, nyaaaa." Said the dispirited Felyne, hacking and coughing profusely.

"But still…how did you put a stop to the speeding Sailer like that? Heck, why did it speed up like a charging, raged Rex?" Asked Radu, helping Dusk break out from his sandy, below-the-waist prison. "I used those." Said Dusk again, pointing to now-twisted-and-crushed-beyond-recognition Garuga Wing remains, as the webbing connecting them has been torn apart so badly from mass of sand it holds. "-and we're able to escape from that desert thanks to a certain something-" _– I'll let that Jhen go-as thanks of saving us out there, _thought Dusk, fixating his eye to something that looked like two small sticks pointing out from the sands at some distance from the town. _Given the commotion we're causing right now, there's a little chance that Jhen's presence would be realized._

The reason why Dusk asked Vieze to pierce trough the hull is to cut loose the ropes he used to fix the Wings in their position. Other than that, it also provides him with additional rope-tightening holes, which he then used to fix the wingtips in the opposite direction, making it flaps forward just like angered Kut-Ku's ear.

"-but still, nyaaaaa…to be able to think like that in that small friction of time…you're the BEST Crafter, nya!" Said the Felyne, glad to be alive after all that.

The three mans turned to the Felyne direction, each pointing their index finger to the small creature which now ruffling his fur free of sand. "…who's this again?"

"…I'll tell you guys about it later." Said Dusk, rubbing his head that is somewhat swollen. "Dusk-where's the bump from?" Asked Vieze, realizing that on Dusk's forehead now a small, red lump has formed. "Errh…dunno. I don't remember where did I got that from…probably when the Jhen sneezed, something get sprayed out and hit my head-" "-by 'something', did you mean this, nya? It gave me the same bump, nyaaa…" Said Orc, handing something that looked like a small, golden-colored hunk. "-Goldstone Piece?" Asked Radu, squatting down to see the object more clearly-yet it is nothing like a Goldstone, as the hunk is somewhat transparent, and glitters just like a gem should be-

"! That is…Earth's Dragon Gem-Morhun Citrine!" Said Gwand, realizing what the stone really is after close inspection. "Morhun…do you mean, this is Jhen's gemstone?" Said Dusk, accepting the stone from Orc's paws, then handing it to Gwand for further examination-

_Erp. I just let it out. _ "No mistaking it. This is an S-class gemstone, other than most precious Material from a Jhen Morhun." Said Gwand, handing it down to Gandart. "And by some –how-God-plays-with-my-life way, it got thrown out when the Jhen sneezed? Gosh, if all the Gems and Jewels could be obtained that easily…" Grumbled Dusk.

Guuuuuu~

"-ah, ummm…" Said Vieze again, hiding her stomach from view.

"- for now, let's start with breakfast." concluded Dusk.

All three man's eyes instantly fixated to him. "It seems I'm not the only one famished." Said Dusk again, taking Vieze's and Orc's hand. "-right-o nyaaaa!" Shouted the Felyne in high spirits.

"…just barely escaped death, and the first thing you think about is breakfast?" Asked Gwand, out of sheer curiosity '_What does this man made off!'_

**End of Chapter Six.**

* * *

><p>ZN-OUGA heerree~! And this concludes the arc…not.<p>

Well, they escaped from the desert. Using nothing more than MacGyvering…and extreme one, on it. Riding on a Jhen! Riding on a Jhen! Riding on a…oops, got thrown away. And that means a minute spent to be dragged across the sand, while roping back your way into the Sailer. Stupid rocks.

This chapter was almost entirely taken from in-game reference of the battle against Jhen Mohrun…riding on a massive beast while giving it a literal death-by-thousand-cuts? Hell yeah! Setting Anti-Dragon Bombs along its body? Whoo-Hoo! Jumping inside its mouth and putting ANOTHER bomb?

Ya say it again bro! M*tha-fu*ka delicious!

And while we're on it, notice that their so-called Sailer got stuck in the middle of the Jhen's eyes? While in-game, your avatar could only stand between them while setting up some Anti-Dragons, praying that the Jhen didn't make a sudden movement and dropped you down?

Yes, the Elder Dragon depicted in this Chapter is larger than your usual Mohruns…at least twice the size (in-game, the Hunter's Log do not display the size of such creatures…possibly to reduce the problem raised by fandom's comparation against some real-world counterpart: whales in general.) In my general opinion, these kind of hunts (Well, Raviente's a lot better. A whole FRICCKIN server battle! And that means more accidental upswings…damn it.) gave the Hunters more thrill than the usual Chicken-runs (Flying Wyverns as general are mentioned as Chickens on some forum, while the official holder of 'chicken' title was…of course, Kut-Ku.)

Ah, and for ones protesting against me about the 'multi-weapon' concept…take a bite and chew it well.

The whole reason of this story is to break from limits set by the developmental team (again, sorry Capcom© for this), but since the only flay of the game being RPG without a plot is…well, a plot. So whatever whining you're going to throw at me, I'll receive it all.

But COME ON! Those with experience playing the game would most likely agree on me when mentioning this case: the need of another weapon class when you're hunting for different kinds of monsters, most suitable examples are marathon hunts-is severe in-game. It is also the sole reason Boomerangs (and in turn, Boomerang-using Felynes, also the Cutting Bullet in MHP3rd) are invented: to be able to deal differently-typed damage against certain part of the Monster's body…or to be precise, to cut a Monster's tail despite using Hammer/Bowguns as your main weapon. Imbalanced as it is, Multi-weapon packs many level of bad-assed-ness, as well as surprise in plot development: even more reason to use them.

Ah, well. Might as well ended this rant until this…if I were going to write any more longer, than I'll might be just as well giving you guys spoilers…

ZN-OUGA here, reporting…SALUT!

~12 May 2011~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

"**The Seach for a Reason."**

**Part One: "The Eastern Hot Spring Village."**

"…that was fulfilling, nya!" Said Orc, scratching his enlarged stomach in a pose that looks just like a Congalala. " 'ight back to ya!" Said Gandart, burping without consent for anyone other than him inside the tavern. Almost all the visitor of that tavern turned to their direction, making Vieze extremely embarrassed, but the Wyverian didn't care even a bit. Yet, if one didn't feel anything after scarfing down a huge pile of Bullfango Steaks, Fried Kut-Ku Cartilage, full assorted platter of sliced mushrooms of all (consumable)kinds, and many liters of drinks of many kinds, you'll be starting to wonder how many stomachs these Hunters have.

"But still…surviving a fall from Balloon Flyer by crafting a Glider with the Garuga's Wing, breaking the fall by detonating a modified Pitfall Trap, then using Hapurl's Sand Stream to move a makeshift Sailer? What would it take to kill you, man?" Asked Radu, punching his best friend in his right shoulder, making the Hunter spilled some of the Popo Milk he's been drinking. "-you know, I'm still flesh and bones. Stab a stake trough my heart and I'll die just like you…" Said Dusk, wiping his mouth.

"Then, what about the rest of the vacation?" Said Gwand out of blue. "-d-dad? Asking about that matter in this situation…would you not be pushing it too far?" Said Vieze, out of consideration. "…true…after experiencing something like that, even someone with a festive mood troughout the year…" Said Radu, who is slightly depressed by the way Gwand brushed off the part when the two-wait, make it three with Orc-got stranded on a desert.

Yet Dusk smiled, and turned his face to Orc's direction, which replied his smile with another smile. "-no, we'll continue this vacation." Said Dusk calmly. "-eeeh…for real?" Said Radu, who is already eager to go home and rest for quite a bit. "-yeah. It's our promise. Right, Orc?" "-Right-nya!" Said the cat, high-fived with the Hunter, leaving the girl who is asleep soundly at the time the promise is made confused.

"If that's your decision, then…" Said Radu, pulling Dusk to his side and slapping him hard on his back. "-I'll go too!" said the man with a large grin. "-pops?" Asked Dusk, after realizing that Radu's on high after 'accidentally' drunk some of Gandart's cup contents. "-do what you like. You're already a grown-up man, are you?" Said the Wyverian, which could be translated roughly as what the first part of the sentence sounded. "Then…"

Dusk turned his head to Vieze's direction, as she is the last person who needed to vote. "…do I have any choice?" Asked her, slightly smiling.

"Then it's set! We'll depart right away with my Flyer!"

Dusk's, Vieze's, Radu's and Orc's face quickly turned pale. "-NO MORE FLYER!" Shouted the four of them in unison, the last joining in only because the sheer horror from Dusk's experience.

…

After a while of more preparation, and collecting what left from their belongings, as well as restocking anything they would probably need later (Vieze stocked a whole gallon of Cold Drink and a jar full of Frozen Berries, for obvious reason) they once again departed, but now from the Desert City of Loc-Lac. Much more anticipated from a trade city, Dusk's luggage that has been decreased for quite a bit because of the skyhigh-battle yesterday quickly restored, if not filled to its brim with unfamiliar Monster Info Magazines that he bought. Then, not riding on the Guild's Express Flyer as Gwand offered, they chooses to ride the Sailer for the second time…only this time, the ones pulling the Sailer is not a Velocidrome, as the beast would probably instantly fainted from desert's heat, but-

"…I have no comment on this one…"

"…are you sure this Piscine has been trained thoroughly, uncle?" Said Dusk, poking the Cephadrome's scaly back; the beast responded by shaking its back fin in annoyed gesture, while the other guys finished packing. "Whoa! Look how spacy this Sailer is! The seat's probably wide enough to be used as bed!" shouted Radu from the inside, throwing himself at the luxurious High-Grade Kelbi Hide-made seat.

"Don't worry! I trained this one myself!" "-wait, how did you even trained?" "-after few good smacks, whatever beast it is would listen to you! Probably."

"-and that 'probably' is why I doubted you." Said Vieze, giving her father a good punch to his ribs-yet the man is unaffected. "But, the distance between the Village and this City's no laughing matter. Even if we changed our ride halfway, it'll probably take half the time from here to Moga." Said Dusk, now petting the uncommonly-used beast of burden. "Don't worry. This fella here is no mere Cephadrome- He's a Drifter. Right, Menuire?" "-Men-!" Dusk wanted to protest about the choice of naming, but swallowed it down and asked what's more important- "So then, what's the difference between a normal Cephadrome and a Drifter?" Asked Dusk.

"You would probably known it for now, but…did Cephadrome inhabit this desert? Normally?" Asked Gwand to Orc. "-No, sire! Cephadrome are rarely, if not not possibly encountered on these sands, nya!" answered the Felyne with respectful voice. "-yes, but why? For what reason a Cephadrome, strong enough to take down a Apceros in one swoop avoided these sands?" Asked Gwand once again.

"Cephalos are afraid of Jhens, nya! They're afraid of something that is bigger than themselves, nya!" Answered Orc once again, stealing Dusk's opportunity. "Yes! That's right, Cephalos' are territorial creatures, that would not be brave enough to venture out from their area. Yet for Drifters, that rule don't apply." Said Gwand, stamping the sand with his feet and making the beast emerges from beneath the veil of golden sand. Its whole body are covered in purplish-pink scales, or what Hunters named 'Coral Cephalos Scale'. "Their stamina and strength is abnormal. They can venture out more than miles in one day, because of their swimming speed. And I had been feeding this one with Mega Juices…I'll leave the rest to your imagination." Said Gwand in cheerful voice.

Dusk stared the beast, and the beast stared back to him. It would not take one second for him to notice that this Cephadrome's wing and tail muscles are definitely bulging, unlike any Cephalos he has encountered before…like it's has been specifically raised for this sole purpose.

"And you'll go by the Flyer, then?" Asked Radu, pulling the hood atop his head. "Of course! I'll take a good dip before you guys!"

"…did you guys thought the same way I do, nya?" Asked Orc to the three.

All the three nodded. _Is the Guild going to be fine, with someone like this leading?_ Is what they thought.

"Then, be seeing you at Yukumo! Oh, and don't fell asleep on the way! The sight of the valley is just amazing!" Said Gwand, as he runs away to the direction of his, if not Guild's, private Flyer, which is taking off just now.

…

Dusk, Radu and Vieze just watched the man, notoriously reputed as 'The Left Arm of God, The Right Arm of Devil' chased the Flyer just like a child would do. (although the climbing on a rope part is not what a child supposed to do) "Then, should we depart now? If we hurried, Men-I mean, this Ceph could take us to Hunter's Rest in six hours, nya." Said Orc, patting the giant Piscine's back, slightly feeling a little pity that this beast would not understand what his name meant. "Hunter's Rest?" Asked Dusk. "It's like a resting place for sailors that travels across Loc-Lac Sandsea, nya. Situated at the very edge of the Great Desert transportation route, Hunter's Rest is a small port town where you can exchange your transport. We'll need change from this sailer to Gagua-pulled Carts to reach Yukumo, nya." Said the Felyne again, seemingfully cheerful. "Gagua? Is it a beast which I've never seen before, just like those Hapurls?" "Probably, nya. They looked much like giant birds, but without the ability to fly. They are raised for their feathers, egg, and meat, if not being a local beast of burden." Explained the cat to Dusk, once again entering a trance-like state. "-wow, for a kitten you sure-"

Slice!

"-waargh!" "-DON'T!" "-ever call him a ki…well, you know now." Said Dusk, quickly tending to Radu's three-vertical lines scratch mark with some anesthetic agent. "You sure know a lot about the topography of this area, Orc. Could it be…you're born here?" Asked Vieze, petting the cat-which is now purring. "No, nya. I was born on Yukumo." Said the cat, showing the strange-patterned coat that he has been wearing for the entire time. "-see? Yukumo's Village mark." He pointed to a small embroidery on the very edge of the cloth.

Even Dusk's eye would not be able to notice something that small…

"Then, we've got ourselves a lil' furry tour guide, then." Said Gandart in his lazy-toned voice, entering the Sailer accompanied with various creaking sound. "Err, pops? Be careful and don't break anything, please?" Said Dusk in almost pleading voice: any more 'trip' than what he experienced yesterday and he swore that he'll never be taking anymore vacation for the rest of his Hunting life. "Then, to the Steamy Village of Hot Springs, nya!" "-to Yukumo!" Said the three in unison.

…

Far then what Dusk has been anticipating, the ride on Men-oops, Drifter Cephadrome pulled Sailer is far smoother than in his makeshift Sailer, as the ship glides gracefully on the sands, without making any noticeable jumps or skips, giving Dusk the opportunity to work on the broken pieces taken from the bone greatsword pair he picked up from the Sailer's remains after crashing. _Hmm…this material's pretty useless without other material as compliments…_Mumbled Dusk to himself, touching the battered-up blade with his gloved hands. _The body's been tattered by too much friction with the sand, and the core probably busted, too. _Noted Dusk, digging into a small crack on the bone-based blade with his fingertips. _I thought that this could be used to Craft at least a Siegmund, using what left from my Strategic Blade…_

Dusk took some remaining Rathalos Scales that he's been able to recover from his previous weapon from his item bag, and started to brainstorm for a design.

The trio's now snoring loudly.

"…mmm. I think I have some idea…but no materials." Thought Dusk again, making a note on the blade 's surface with the White Wing, which reads' 'needs some bone and wyvern material', then stashed it away before readying for a quick nap.

Athough once in a while the Ceph's going to stop for a bit, probably resting his tired muscles or sipping some water from underground river, making the passenger on the Sailer literally baked from the scorching heat of the desert in midday (Vieze's reserve of Cool Drink and Frozen Berries don't even last for half of the trip), they safely reached the small village which is supposedly named 'Hunter's Rest' at around afternoon, much to Vieze's relief (because drinking too many Cold Drink, she has to…errr…well, mentioning it here would embarrass the girl, so let's not.)

**Hunter's Rest.**

Exactly as what described by Orc, Hunter's Rest is a small village, situated right where the Great Desert's golden sands ends and lush, green plantlife suddenly appears. With many Sand-Sailers docking at the port, it strikes a certain oddity, seeing how ships being porting in and out at the middle of mass of solid earth. "Are those Gaguas?" Asked Vieze, pointing to large, Conga-sized birdlike creature with certain similarity to Preys in body structure, albeit without hands and tail, and with humping backs that are covered in straw-colored feathers, that is kept in stables, after returning from her 'business'. The boys has already finished unloading their luggage from the Sailer, and the Wyverian now is looking for a Cart large enough to be able to hold all those luggage, particularly Vieze's ones.

"Yeah, nya. Those are Gaguas-and our next ride to Yukumo, nya." Said Orc, jumping down from the Sailer's edge. "Oh, Orc! Where's your master?" Greeted an old man, which has been sitting on front of the stable for quite a long time, given the pile of ash beside him that came from his ivory-colored pipe. "Died, nya. Stabbed by a Monoblos this time." "-'This time'? Wait, how many masters you have before, Orc…?" Asked Dusk, out of pure curiosity. "Weeeell, nya, excluding the ones still missing until this time…about five, nya?" Said the Felyne nonchalantly. "That's twelve for you, you cursed cat! Even the luckiest person on earth would be getting all of the accidents just by sticking around you!" Said the stable-keeper with a laugh, probably meant as joke-yet Orc's expression turned glum. "Well, at least I'm still trying to find myself a Hunter I can call 'Master', nya. Speaking of which-" Orc turned to Dusk and Radu which are standing behind him. "Let me introduce you, nya. This smoking-addicted old drunkard name's Old Man Lao. He's from Yukumo, just like me, and for covering his daily smoking expenses he's been renting the Gaguas he bred." Said the cat without much respect to the elderly. "Well, you heard this kitt'n. Would you like any service?" Asked the man, waving his hand as if a fly has been flying around his head.

"To be honest, yes. We would like you to provide Gaguas to pull our Cart." "Hmm? To Yukumo? And I thought only old mans would visit my village…Glad to give you service, young miss…" "Vieze. And this here's Dusk" Vieze pushed Dusk a bit forward- "And Radu. Pleased to make acquaintances with you, Old Man Lao!" said the girl in polite tune. "Ohoooo…_a flower being chased over by two beetles_, huh…" Said Lao with a certain expression. Of course, anyone out of the trio would not understand the Yukumo idiom played by the old man, but Orc quickly countered "Are your eyes literally empty hole on your old skull, Old Lao? _This flower has been marked, and would not give any honey albeit to the bettle chosen_." Said the cat, with yet another idiom. "Hooo…so who's the lucky one?" Asked Lao again, eyeing both of the Hunters with great interest, shifting back and forth from Radu to Dusk. "I'll be telling you for discount, nya." Bargained Orc.

Lao's chin lifted for a bit, as his lips moved forward. He looked like he's been thinking hard, over such an unimportant matter. "Forty Zennys." "-no, nya. Twenty." "-that's rip OFFF!" Blurted Lao, some of his saliva been flying from the hole between his teeth, as one has been missing for whatever reason.

Rubbing away the saliva with the back of his paw, Orc persisted. "TWENTY, nya. Not going any higher than that." Said the cat with utmost confidence that this bargain would be won by him. "-errhh…"

Yet, the old man's eyes still going back and forth from Radu to Dusk.

"Thirty-five?"

Orc shakes his head.

"Thirty-three?"

*Shake*

"…ggggrrrh, FINE! THIRTY! How's that!" Said Lao, his face's now red with both anger and defeat.

"No can do, nya. Twenty Zennys."

After a while proscentating, the man slumped in defeat. "…fine. Twenty, you rip-off. Now tell me who's the beetle!" Said Lao to Orc, which is answered by a simple nod to Dusk's direction. "Him, nya. After all, he has been spending a night on a desert with her-"

Then the puzzling idioms clicked into one piece in both Dusk and Vieze's head. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYINNGG!" Asked the two simultaneously, with faces as red as Rathalos Scales, grabbing Orc on his neck and swinging him back and forth. "GAHAHAHA! YOUTH IT IS!" Said Lao with a large grin. "NO IT'S NOT!" Said the annoyed Dusk and Vieze again harmonically, still swinging the cat back and forth.

…"What did I missed?" Asked Radu to Gandart, who is laughing loudly now. "Many things."

**Road To Yukumo Village.**

As they are leaving the small port town, the old stable keeper waving his hand to their direction, yet his face's looked like he's in a deep grieving. "Twenty Zennys? That's a cheap price for this many beasts…" Said Gandart, looking at how many Gaguas pulling their carriage.

For exact, SIX Gaguas. That's thrice the number usually used to pull a single Cart.

"Well, he didn't know we're bringing a Wyverian with us-" Said Radu, looking at the huge Wyverian that got back sleeping almost at the instant the Cart moved, now snoring at G-minor. "-and Vieze's belongings are taking quite a space, so…" Added Dusk, looking at the driver, Orc's direction. "Don't worry, nya. Even if I hated him for spraying me with his drool, I wouldn't be so cruel for someone like him. I've inserted some Goldstone Piece I found at the Oasis at the money pouch, nya." Said Orc, seemingly enjoying himself. "…you're one good Felyne, you know?" Asked Vieze, patting the driver's back. "Ah, am I?" Said him in response, his tone sounds a little disturbed- _Probably because the Master issue…_thought Dusk in silence.

…

"So, Orc…you say that Yukumo is your birthplace, right?" Asked Radu, out of boredom after a few minutes of travel. Dusk is now reading, if not burying his nose right into the fresh ink of newly printed local issue of Monster Info Magazine (since few of the issues Dusk asked for is currently out of stock, they had to print it out), and Vieze's taking a light nap. "Nyeess, so?" Asked the driving Felyne, turning his head around- "-just answer while sticking with the road." Said Dusk, forcefully turning the driver's head to the right direction.

He actually tried to shift his concentration back-and-forth from the Monster Info fresh-ink smelling pages and Orc's not-so-safe driving pose. While of course reading the Info-small booklet that provides Hunters with the Monster's information-as well as the Carve-ables (they even gave illustrations of the Materials and how-to-carve guides in! Bonus material included small posters…not), watching how Orc controlled the Gaguas for further reference should he wanted to drive one is almost imperative.

"Rrriiight, nyaa. So, where did you wanted to hear from, nya?" Asked Orc, now in his tour-guide-like tone. "From, like, the Village itself?" Asked Vieze, now awake from her light beauty sleep. "Okay, nya. Yukumo Village's a flourishing mountain village, located at the center of a valley where hot springs flows from. The structures, such as the Guild Outpost and almost all the lodgings are built along both sides of the valley because of the restricting terrain." "-Outpost? Didn't it is a RECREATIONAL village? Why would they needed an Outpost?" Asked Dusk, from behind the latest Barioth Monster Info that he's been reading right now. "Well, nya. Until recently, the village had been secured by visiting Hunters who came to use the hot springs from local monster's attacks. However, because of an increased appearance of large monsters, such as Dobobelk the Brute Mace Wyvern and Deviljho-" "-eek! The _Embodiment of Hunger_!" shrieked Vieze. "Nyess, nya. That Jho, nya. The village has had to request a dispatch from the Hunter's Guild because of that, nya." Continued Orc. "Look at the bright side, nya. Even if a Jho attacked the Village, it will be full of Hunters, nya. Besides that, we have our own local deity, nya. One that will protect us from any attack from stray beasts, nya."

The word 'deity' sure piqued Dusk's interest, but as he's now been reading the Monster Info in full concentration, that so-called interest got swept away by information from the pages he's currently been reading now.

"Continue on, nya…because of the hot springs flowing through the village range, all of the plants there will exhibit certain properties…which you guys must look for yourself, nya! Other than that so-called 'property', it also made the lumber gathered from nearby forests gain exceptional strength and durability, nya. It could even substitutes bone materials without any problems. " Said Orc, now pacing the Gaguas with a quick strike from the reins he's gripping. "Well, it sounded nice enough…other than the Jho part." Muttered Vieze again, before nodding back to sleep.

Then, the journey to Yukumo continued almost without anymore sound, because all, except Dusk, is now asleep, given the cool mountain breeze has started to blow, easing away any uncomfortable sweat and heat.

…

"How many hours we would need to reach Yukumo, again?" Asked Dusk, with a big yawn. After travelling a while, and three hours of uphill track, they has yet set foot to the village known as Yukumo, and he's already finished reading all of the Monster Info Magazine he brought before. And despite what Gwand said about beautiful scenery on the way uphill, because of the dense mist they could almost see nothing. It's a tad strange feeling a desert's burning sun and scorching heat, followed by a thick mist and high humidity in a same day. Orc has explained that, given the structure of the mountains that erected high just before the desert started, the humidity in air, carried by the draft to the mountain's peak would form mist, and eventually rain, leaving little or no water content in the air travelling downhill into the desert's area.

"Nyaaa…I can't say for sure, nya. In clear weather we could pace the Gaguas in full speed, reaching Yukumo in 4 hours most…but in this thick mist we must slow down, otherwise we'll end up rolling down the steep cliff." Said Orc, now fully concentrating on the road ahead. Even if they cannot see anything because of the unfriendly weather, the continuous howling sound made by the wind blowing beside them has told them enough information-that just beside the small, precisely two Carts lined-sized road they're now taking, lays a steep cliff.

"But still, this mist…it's unusually thick, nya. Maybe…just maybe, THAT would come out?" Muttered the cat to himself.

"What will come out?" Asked Radu, whose 'hearing', if you put it that way, is far better compared by any of the rest riding on the Cart. He's been awake for quite a while, because of the noise of the blowing wind."-what a hell of hearing, nya! Do you have the Devil's Ears or anything?" Asked the Felyne, perplexed. "Weell, just put it that way. Anyway, what you mean with 'THAT'?" Asked Radu once again.

"In these part of land, there's a lone Elder Dragon, hidden beneath the thick mist and clouds of _Sky-High Temple_, a certain mountain summit. The one that has the power to govern over rain and downpour; in our local language, we call it Amatsu Magatsuchi, _The Snake Lord who Resides at Heavenly Temple. _But the original meaning of the name would be…_Heaven's Catastrophe._" "-geh. An Elder? Even out here?" Said Dusk, immediately at unease.

"-don't worry, nya. Amatsu is not a fierce Elder, unlike Fatalis or other Elders. It is regarded as a symbol, or rather, messenger of peace. It won't attack unless provoked, and the rain it brings actually quite useful for us, if not vital." Said Orc. "How come?" Asked Vieze, joining the so-called conversation. "Yukumo Village lies right atop on an active volcanic belt. That's where the geothermal heat and the hot springs came from, nya. But in reality, the heat emanating from the lava vein beneath the mountains around here are so fierce, given the distance between the vein and ground surface are less than one kilometer-any slight mistake and the flow would burst out in explosion!"

The three hunters froze from hearing that explanation. "Okay, so maybe…the trip here is more dangerous than I imagined…first the Jho, and then the Elder. And now this…" "-can we turn back now? Please?" Pleaded Radu.

The Felyne's now making a repeated clicking sound with his tongue. "Let me finish my explanation, nya. Where did I left off again? Ah, the lava veins…right. So, without anything to suppress the heat of the lava flow, the rocks over them would most likely melt, giving the flow an exit. There's where the rain brought by Amatsu plays its role: by cooling the rocks periodically with rain, the heat will be diminished, if not eliminated, allowing plantlife and beasts alike to be able to live on the ground. Moreover, the rainwater that seeps trough the cracks in the rocks would wash away the heat from those rocks, creating ore-rich vein for mining and form hotsprings, which as you can see, is common around here, nya. It even would reach the Desert, forming oasis on its way to the Moga Sea." Said Orc, finishing his long explanation. "So…whatever this Amatsu is, it really protected this Village-no, the whole mountain? Then, rather than an Elder Dragon, is it not better to regard it as the God of Mountains, is it?" Asked Vieze, who is deeply enthralled by the story-as far as Dusk remember, she's the type that would be deeply infatuated by stories like that. At the times that they were little childs one of Vie's most favorite play is about the maiden with a golden hair that became a princess after meeting a Gold Rathian, who became her loyal retainer when another country attacker hers. Or about a maiden imprisoned in a tower with a Pink Rathian standing guard…

Dusk almost likely plays the part of hero, though. And Felicia would be the Rathian.

"Yeah, nya. We DO regard it in that way. In fact, we have two festivals to give our regard to the Mountain God-one is the Rainfall Festival, one which celebrates the blessing of the rain brought down by Amatsu's power, and the Moonlight Festival, one which celebrates the clear night skies after the storm when Amatsu passes trough the mountains, nya." "-wait, STORM? Do this Dragon also possess the control over wind, just as Kushala does?" Asked Dusk again. A Daora's Wind Barrier is problematic enough…and now there's another Elder with the power over wind.

"Ngggg…well, most likely it is, nya. Just, in Amatsu's case, its control over wind are just a part of its power to control weather as a whole. Unlike Daora which could only control the wind to cause downpours, Amatsu could generate typhoons or tornadoes effortlessly in his very wake, nya."

Dusk and Vieze shivered, imaging themselves get flung aroung after sucked in a large tornado, one which a giant dragon on the center.

"But then, Amatsu rarely descended from its throne. And as far as concerned, for the last 100 years there hasn't any single report of attack made by that Dragon, although sightings are often reported. So just lay back and relax, nya!" Said Orc cheerfully.

Yet the three Hunters still shivering. _Making a village right beneath an Elder's territory? Are these guys insane?_ Thought Radu, while Dusk and Vieze's still imagining that they got sucked in a large tornado with a giant dragon, its eyes glittering with golden shine…

And the Wyverian still snoring.

The Cart suddenly stopped.

"-W-what! Don't tell me-" "Relax, It's not Amatsu, nya. At least, not it in personal." Said the Felyne again, pulling the cart more closely to the valley grounds. "So what? Why did we pull over?"

Swoosh.

"!"

The three hunters gasped when a large shadow passes before them. While it's really difficult to actually see in the midst of mist like this, whatever cast the shadow upon them must be something large, probably near the size of the Morhun they've been riding this morning. The shadow passed in a flash, followed by a shrilling sound. "That's…the Amatsu?" Asked Dusk, trying to follow whatever beast that caused the shadow to fall upon them wit his eye, standing on the Cart- "-Dusk, it's dangerous, nya! Quickly duck!"

"-what for-"

WHOOOOOOSSSHHH!

"Arrgghh!" Yelled Dusk, who got thrown off from the Cart by the sudden gust. Landing on the damp ground with a large 'wham' sound, some of the Gaguas squawked in surprise. "That's quite a near one,nya." Said Orc, can't help but to laugh off Dusk. "Now THAT's Amatsu's famous tailwind, nya." The Felyne then reached out his small paw to Dusk, signaling him to get on again on the Cart. "Only the tailwind… could cause gust of that magnitude?" Said Radu, cold sweat now could be seen forming at his temples. "Yeah, nya. Amatsu always passes this area twice a day: once in the morning, making rain falls, and in the evening, taking the mist that has been forming throughout the day with it." Explained Orc again, now pointing to something in the distance. "Now after the fog cleared, I could show you the magnificent view that Gwand mentioned, nya."

As the fog covering anything in white veil gradually cleared because of the tailwind, everything become crystal-clear to the hunter's eye. A breathtaking scenery sprawls out as far as the eye could follow, the view of a verdant valley that is dyed in setting sun's brilliance: the dewdrop gathered on the leaves reflected and refracted the setting sun's rays, making every single each one of the leaves appears to be made from crystalline matter.

"…so…beautiful…!" Said Vieze, while gasping and holding her breath because of the view. Dusk couldn't agree less, since the view is almost too surreal. "This can happen only because Amatsu's presence, nya. Without it, all of these lands would be barren, without any life on it. Because of that, we didn't let the Guild or National-whachamillit get any wind or smallest lead about Amatsu, nya." "-because if the word got spread, there's bound to be someone stupid enough to pick a fight with it?" Said Radu, his face's looked like he's in a deep thought about something. "Right, nya."

"-then, would it not be strange, with all of these tourist traffics, that up until now not any single word about this Elder Dragon got spread?"

Yes, Radu's logic certainly makes sense. It is almost impossible with that many people coming and going from the Village of Yukumo not to notice things happening in this scale.

Yet Orc smirked.

"For that, nyaaa…we have our own way of dealing things…" Said the Felyne, and Dusk could swear that he saw a glint on that cat's eyes. "-don't tell me that our memories's going to be erased as soon as we leave that Village by some kind of magic?" Said Radu in trembling voice. If Dusk and Vieze's not as scared as they are now, they're probably laughing at Radu's speculation…

But what else could be used to explain this, other than magic? What could make anyone, who has returned from the Village not remembering anything about an Elder Dragon, so powerful that even by passing by, produced a gust strong enough to blow off all of the mist covering a whole mountain?

…whatever it is, while they are formulating any explanation hardly using all of their wit (and even after added some conspiracy theory, they still don't believe how the Yukumos succeeded in doing that), the sun has completely set when they reached the entrance to the hot spring village.

**The Recreational Village of Hot Springs.**

**Yukumo Village.**

"At last!" Shouted Dusk, straightening his body, then jumped down from the Cart parked at the Village's main entrance, which is a strange gate-like contraption, colored red with paint made from unknown material, but with no doors. Touching the surface of the structure, Dusk is amazed: the smoothness and the feel of the coated surface almost like touching a thing made solely from glass, not wood…

"That's a _torii_, nya. It significances welcoming, also protection." Said Orc, realizing where's Dusk eyes fixed at: the sign on the top of the gate-like thing-y which probably reads "Yukumo". "It's…the structure is much different than what we used. This cannot even provide any kind of protection…yet, it gives a certain sense of calmness…" Said Dusk, still touching the _torii_- " 'tis would be a good place for you to learn about another culture' craftn' method, sonny!" Smacked Gandart on Dusk's shoulder, making the young Hunter almost fell to his knees.

"-last one to reach the lodging's a Whelp!" Said Vieze, while running happily, climbing what looked like a set of stairs leading upward. "-that's cheating!" Said Radu, chasing after the huntsgirl.

Yet Dusk huffed. "Seriously. After almost a whole day sitting on the couch, when do they drink a Mega Juice so they could hop around like nothing happened?" Said the exhausted hunter, just like an old man would say-which made Orc who heard that sigh smiled for quite a bit. "Everyone that reached here would do exactly what they're doing now, nya. Be it retired Hunters or Guildsmaiden on vacation, after reaching the _torii_, everyone reverted to small kids again." Said Orc, ascending the flight of stairs by jumping.

…

Dusk just realized something important.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR BELONGINGS!" Shouted Dusk, pointing to the Cart-

"Hunh? Hey, where did those Gaguas go?" asked him, as he searched the entire area for sign of those birds-yet there's nothing. Even a single footprint on the damp ground, as the trail left by the Cart's wheels stopped right at the place they dismounted.

"…you are kidding me, right? Those Gaguas just disappeared…without leaving any traces…along with our luggages! OOOOOORRRRCCCC!"

Dusk hurriedly climbed the stairs, and is welcomed by strange, yet beautiful scenery.

The village, which seemed to be a small village with smoke trail coming from the highest-and largest of the buildings, is well hidden by the lush crimson and golden foliages from the surrounding trees. _Maybe this is the effect of the Springs that Orc mentioned earlier_, noted Dusk inwardly. Here and there, he could point out small pools of water here and there, probably smaller hot springs, probably could used to soak your feet…or for Felyne use. Some tourist could be seen loitering about in the huge path of flattened earth, each of them either looked like battle-hard Hunters or rich Nobleman/womens.

_Did it just me, or… _

The buildings here's constructed unlike those in Minegarde Region.

Instead of metal and bricks, the wall seemed like erected from…_straws? And hardened mud—how can they build something so strong from things like that?_ Inwardly muttered Dusk, after knocking his knuckle against one of the white-colored walls of nearby structure. _Not to mention, those paper doors and windows…? Did it even able to repel rain…oh, it has oil smeared on the surface…_

_EH! _"-there's no time for admiring things-ORC! ORC!"

"What is it, nya? You screamed just like a girl…" Said Orc, looking a little surprised-or actually, terrified with the sight of Dusk darting in a straight line at him. "The Cart! The Gaguas! Disappeared! Vanished!" Said Dusk, pale with fear and trembling hardly.

Then all of the sudden, all of the visitors that is doing their own activities, be it walking, sitting on the open benches, or just standing, admiring the scenery of nightfall smiled toward Dusk.

"-heh? What…why are they are laughing?" Whispered Dusk to Orc, after dragging him closer. "-nyaaa…so embarrassing…" Said the Felyne, whispering something to Dusk's ears…

"WHAT!"

And all of the sudden, all of the peoples who smiled to Dusk's direction laughed. Some of them even patted Dusk on the back. "Don't mind, young one! Even I am scared at my first visit here!" "True, true! I thought my belongings got spirited away by the Mountain God or something!" Added another person, much to Dusk's embarrassment.

How could he not? All of his fears, all things that scared him-was just a BIG misunderstanding.

First: The Gaguas don't disappear at all. They simply took the back road to the direction of the Inn, where all of them would spend the night in. Second: The Cart didn't disappear, as well. Because the item with the highest weight has stepped down (Gandart) from it, the load became much lighter: thus, the ground below the wheels didn't get flattened when it passed. And because of the lighter load also, the Gaguas don't leave any footprints behind: Their feet are adapted to distribute their weight evenly, making their footracks are harder to find, be it by predators or by Hunters; and we're talking about TRAINED Gaguas. And Third…

"-HOW THE HELL YOU TOLD ABOUT THIS TO THE REST OF THEM AND NOT TELLING MEEE!" Screamed Dusk in pure embarrassment, his face's now red up to his ears, and now chasing the laughing Orc across the street of the Village. "NYAAAHAHAHAHAHA! GOT YOU NYAAAA!"

…

"Now that's a pretty mean one…" Said Radu, after hearing Dusk's yelling in the distance. "All of you guys know that Dusk isn't really fond with ghost stories, did you?" Added him again, still trying to make out what's happening with his best friend by lowering more of his hood. "-look who's talking. You're probably the one that's almost peed on himself after hearing that lil' kitty's story." Mocked Gandart, right on the sore spot. "-ugh."

"…but…" "-what is it, Vieze? You looked restless after we got here…" Said Radu, aligning his view with Vieze's, trying to ascertain what are the girl's looking for-or at least, finding it first.

"Are you Ms. Vieze Randrite, nya?"

A Felyne appeared out of nowhere, wearing a strange kind of suit which is probably made from a monster material. Yet both Radu and Vieze could not recognize what monster that the poncho-like armor came from. "Y…yes, that would be me. What business might probably you have with me, umm…" "Name's Hachi, nyaa. I hava a letter addressed to you, nya." Said the Felyne, taking out a Vespoid-Wing envelope from beneath his clothes.

Vieze immediately goes into her complete rejection mode.

"…that envelope…could it be a letter from Gwand?" Said Dusk, finally catches up with the rest of the team, his left hand now grabbed Orc the Felyne on the fleshy part of his neck. "Like I said, _purrrr_give me already, nyaaa…It's already a custom in this village…"

Without warning, Dusk released his grasp from Orc's neck, making the Felyne drop unto the ground with a small 'thud' sound, while Dusk accepted the letter from the Felyne named Hachi. "Okay, the letter's delivered, nya! Now I can go with my master to a Quest, nya!" Said the cat, running away to the direction of the largest building in their sight, which is probably the Guild Outpost- "Thank you!" Yelled Orc, which is replied by a simple nod from the distance.

"_From Gwand. _Mmmm…what could this about?" Dusk then opened the envelope, and a single piece of parchment dropped down. "Mmm…is it so…" Mumbled Dusk, after reading the content of that letter. "What's on it? Let me see…" Said Radu, reading the letter after snatching it from Dusk's hand. "…urgent matter? Geez…talk about bad timing, uncle…" Mumbled Radu, almost pitying Vieze.

The girl still locked in her complete rejection mode.

"Ah, well. Looks like we have to drag her down until we reach the inn…" Grumbled Dusk, started to drag Vieze by her hand.

"Oh my! Uncle Gandart, is that you?"

" 'UNCLE'!" Exclaimed the three, unable to accept what their ears just heard. (By the way, the shock's great enough to turn Vieze back from her complete rejection mode)

From the direction of the voice, Dusk could see a figure of young women. Her pointy ears and distinctive clothing has given it up that she's a Wyverian, just like Gandart. "On what occasion you visited our village, uncle? It has been more than 100 years from our last meeting, hasn't it?" Said the women again.

_100 YEARS! GOD!_ Thought Dusk, Radu and Vieze, deadpanned in unison. For humans, much more Hunters like them, 60 years, maybe 80 years is the limit of their lifespan, even with daily consumption of Ancient Potions, which is regarded as one most potent anti-aging substance, other than Lifepowder and Godbug. And the Wyverian woman, who looked like she's just a tad bit older than Felicia just brushed it off with 'more than 100 years'.

"Well, 103 years is long enough to turn a small child into a great lady. How's your parents doing, Akiho?" Asked Gandart to the woman. "They're on vacation…seriously, abandoning their jobs as the Village Elder, and pushing them to me…" Sighed the woman, putting her hand to his forehead.

Then she turned and looked at the three hunters with interest. "So! You guys are the Hunters that got the vacation from the Guildmaster himself, are you?" Said the Wyverian lady in front of them with great vigor. "…uh, well…yes?" Said Radu, nervous enough because her age and personality do not match: she sounded much more like Veriye in spirit rather than a 100-years old grandma. "Then let me introduce myself. My name's Akiho, written with the character for 'Fall' and 'Way'. I'm currently maintained the task of becoming this village's Elder." Said the Wyverian woman to the three Hunters.

Vieze raised her hand.

"Yes, little miss?" Asked Akiho, pointing to her direction. "Umm… Akiho, ma'am-" "-Aki would be fine. And I'm still 'miss', for your information. Continue?" "Eeeh, miss Aki…how old are you again?" Asked Vieze.

Aki then puts her pointing finger to her temple in a childish way, thinking. "In human's calendar, my age would be 132 years. But in Wyverian calendar, it would be, err…"

Her fingers are now opening and closing, counting something.

"Substract it with 12 years, and divide it with factor of 6. In Wyverian's calendar, your age would be 20 years. Honestly, you must remember that conversion, Akiho." Said Gandart, a little disappointed. "-mou~! Uncle, you meanie~!"

It is already far beyond Dusk's imagination to see actually hear a 132-years old Wyverian using the words that a teenage girl would, so he's a bit…shocked when Aki actually said 'meanie'. Not only him, Radu's and Vieze's expression turned from extreme surprise into a wide grin, suppressing their laughter.

When Wyverians are certainly blessed with longevity far beyond human's expectation, it also means that they matured differently from us, be it by physical maturity or mental maturity. In order to compare a Wyverian's so called 'age' to humans, thus the conversion is used. But in Aki's case…seems that she's a bit of an airhead.

"So, back to our business." Said Aki again, after kicking his uncle in the shin with her wooden clop (and as usual, it didn't even felt by the burly Wyverian). "I hereby welcomed you three into our village. Shun!" Called Aki, and from nowhere, a black Felyne wearing something that looked like an armor made from Narga pelt appeared beside her, with three small cups filled with clear liquid on a red plate. "Here you are, Aki-_oujou._" Said the Felyne, somewhat muffled by the black scarf he's wearing, while handing the plate to Aki, and disappeared again, making Dusk surprised by its agility. "These are our traditional brew. Every visitors here are welcomed and accepted into our village after drinking this." Said Aki, distributing the slightly-warm-to-the-touch cups to the three Hunters. "Where's for me?" Asked the Wyverian behind them, sniffing the alcoholic aroma that come wafting from the small cups. "Uncle Gandart wouldn't need one." Said the Wyverian lady with a frowned face, making the gesture 'go on, have a sip!' to the rest of the group.

"Umm…do we really have to drink this? I'm weak with alcohol…" Protested Vie after smelling alcohol in the drink, while Radu chugged the contents of that small cup and fainted in the spot. "-and that one is far WEAKER than you, Vie." Said Dusk without care for his friend, taking a sip of the clear liquid. "! This drink…it's rich and sweet, with fruity aroma…yet tasted light, and left a deep aftertaste…" Said Dusk, amazed with the drink. He then give a 'go on, try it!' nod to Vieze, who started to sip her own cup, and surprised by the taste. "Well, obviously! That's our award-winning Yukumo _sake_; it probably tasted even better than Blessed Wine!" Said Akiho, puffing her chest forward. "And as your info, I made those batch myself!" Added her.

"-s'cusee myeee…but mah butt's cooollddd. Caaaann soooomeeon' tttaakkkee mmeee soomeewwhhere waarrmmeerr?-hick-"

That voice came from Radu's direction. "Oh, pardon me! Because meeting with Uncle, I keep forgetting that my job as the Elder is to guide any visitors to the inn!" Said Akiho again, clapping her hands. "Yasha! Bai!" She called, and two more Felyne dashed immediately from afar. "Yes, my lady!" Said the two Felynes, wearing a matching uniform of some kind in unison. "Please guide these visitors to the inn, would you? I still have some business to attend to." Said Aki, petting the Felynes on their necks. "YES, my lady!" Shouted the Felynes, and they started to drag Radu by holding one leg each. "Well then, I must excuse myself. I hope our village would entertain you." Said Akiho, bowing lightly to the Hunters, before walking away to the lone large building's direction…

Then turned back and hurriedly walked towards their direction. "What again did you forget this time?" Asked Gandart. "Uh…sorry. Tonight is the Moonlight Festival's time. I must warn you first that going out during the storm would not be suggested…" "-ah, we already know about that. But yikes-he didn't tell me that both the storm and the Festival occurred on the same day…" Said Dusk, scratching his head. _Where's that cat anyway? He's still beside me when I read that letter…_

Aki seemed puzzled. "From who did you you hear about this piece of information?" Asked her in surprise. "From Orc, a Felyne Comrade. He said that he's a local here. He told us about the Amatsu, and about the Festival. We even meet with it on our way here. Why did you asked?"

Aki's face turned pale in instant. Seeing that almost bizarre change, Vieze couldn't help but to ask: "What is the matter, miss Aki?"

After calming herself, the Wyverian lady opened a question. "About this Felyne…did _he_ is the one who brought you here?" Asked her. "Well, yes. He even bargained with Old Man Lao at Hunter's Rest for our Cart's Gaguas." Answered Dusk, now a little worried. _Is there something wrong with it? Come think of it, since we met with Akiho, Orc's nowhere to be seen._ Unease, Dusk then tried to read Aki's facial expression. Yet the women's expression turned unusually bright, even brighter than when he saw Gandart.

"Where did you meet with this 'Orc'?" "We met him after…a few things happened in the Great Desert." Said Vieze, omitting the piece that would probably make the Wyverian lady hogged them for all night, asking for more details. "Is…there a problem with that?" Asked Dusk.

"No."

_Eeeh! So what's your expression before for!_ Asked Dusk and Vieze in harmony, after hearing the simple 'no'. "Yes, there's no problem with that. But…" She combed the surrounding area with her glare, only to find nothing. "Inform me when you see him again, would you? I have something to tell _him_ personally."

As she said that, the wind suddenly become fiercer, signaled by the rustling of the red leaves and gathering of the black clouds, covering the star-laden sky.

"Lady. The wind's picking up." Said the Felyne that has brought them the cups of _sake, _Shun, who appeared again from nowhere. "Yes, I know. We'd better on our way-" she pointed to the skies, where thick cloud has covered all parts of it black. "The Mountain's God is visiting."

**Yukumo Inn.**

Heavy downpour, followed by intense hurricane-like wind could be heard from the inside of the building, as even the sliding window's pane is letting out a strange creaking sound, as it were breaking. Truthfully, Dusk even amazed that something made by mere local timber called _bamboo _and paper from the famous Yukumo Wood could stand before that fierce storm.

_Might be just like Orc said-the timber here must be of exceptional quality._ Inside the room, Dusk and Radu slouched confortably inside an feather-filled mattress, one which the locals call _futon_: they haven't taken a dip into the bath yet because of the storm (all hot springs in Yukumo are open-air bath), but at least has cleaned their bodies with warm towel provided by the host Felyne, and changed their stiff, western-style clothing with a loose single-fabric garment, fastened with a single belt on the waist part: the locals called it _yukata. _"Man! That _sake_'s too strong-my head's still spinning…" Grumbled Radu, placing his palm atop his head: hangovers and loud noises do not match, especially for him.

Even with his routine dose of Tranquilizer, the noise of rain and wind still felt like a thousand needles stabbed his skin. "Bear with it. It seems this will only last until few hours before midnight." Said Dusk, still sprawling across his _futon_ lazily. _And Orc's still missing. Wonder where he-_

Zrrrkkk!

The _shouji, _or sliding door of their room opened.

"Dsyuuuuskkk, nyaahaaaa….did nyaa miss myeeee!"

Dusk deadpanned at the sight. "ORC!" Exclaimed the hunter, looking at the Felyne that opened the door with a bottle's butt. From the alcohol-like aroma wafting from the open bottle's mouth, and much more from the Felvine stalk he's been holding between his fangs, Dusk could simply concluded that- "God, you're downright drunk. Where've you been, anyway?" Asked the Hunter, catching the swaying cat before he hits his own head against the sliding door. "Nyaaahaa…somye ofth myay frieenddsss…swaw mye entr' th' villraaaggree…theeenn…"

"-they threw a party for you?" Guessed Radu, now covering his whole body with Dusk's _futon_, making him sandwiched between two of that soft mattress. "Nyou ggott meee, nyaaaa…" Said the cat, before entering deep slumber. His tail occasionally twitched, as Dusk lifted that small Lynian, freeing the bottle from his paw's grasp, and pulling the Felvine stalk attached on his lips. "Partying's fine, but have you heard '_drink in moderation_'?" Said Dusk, brushing the Felyne's partly drenched fur. "Nyaahaaaa…egh." Burped the Felyne again.

"Helpless. After the storm cleared, I'll throw you into the Bath." Grumbled the annoyed Dusk, after putting the Felyne into his own _futon _(though he must first took it away from Radu first).

The rain still pouring heavily.

"Mmm. What to do?" Said Dusk, peeking to the silent hallway from the open door. "Guess…a little walk wouldn't hurt."

Dusk then closed the door, leaving the drunk Felyne and his oversensitive friend behind. After taking a quick glance of his room's name (Room of Camellia), he slipped into straw sandals provided by the Inn, and starts exploring the building.

**Inn's Hallway.**

"Hmm…"

Judging from various sounds made by the guests in their respective rooms, they probably taking a quick rest now for anticipation of upcoming Festival, thought Dusk to himself, as he passed room after room in his wandering. "Great. Because of the rain, I couldn't even go to the Crafter's. My hand's been itching for some time now…" Muttered Dusk, as he looked to his own arm: now they are trembling hardly, as if in some kind of withdrawal syndrome.

"Make way nyaa!"

"Wh-"

A Felyne dressed in lesser Chef's attire scurried to his direction, carrying what looked like a tall tower of small, wooden table. Quickly, Dusk sidestepped, his back lie flat to the corridor's wall, allowing the small creature to pass without crashing. "Sorry about that nyaaa!" Said the Felyne again, as it disappeared into a nearby room. "What was that about?" Said the curious Hunter, peeking inside the room where the 'tower' carrying Felyne entered.

What waited for him is a large feast.

Arranged with extreme, if not perfect, alignment with one another in a straight line, small tables filled with food to its brim filled the _tatami _mats, one weaved from straws, of the large room. With numerous Felynes that moves in great coordination, passing the dishes one to another while the one at the very ends acts as the arranger, the preparation for the dinner looks like a giant ballroom dance event.

"Dear customer-" Called a younger-sounding Felyne from Dusk's feet direction. And right as Dusk predicted, a small, dainty Felyne stared him in a pleading demeanor. "W-what's wrong?" "Nothing wrong, nya. It's just…the time for dinner is yet to come, nyaa. So if this request not offend you in any way, would you _purr_lease come back later, nya?" Said the cat, its eyes twinkling.

A strike of guilt penetrated Dusk's consciousness. "…" Without making any comment or saying sorry, Dusk quickly pivoted in his leg and quickly dashed away from the room.

"Ara."

"? Miss Aki?"

The two of them almost crashed into one another in that small corridor, if Dusk didn't immediately stopped his dash. "No-" Smack. "-running in the corridor. Haven't Shizuru the hostess told you about this rule?" Said Akiho, smacking Dusk in the head lightly. Different from Gandart's shell-breaking force, her smack is just like the feeling of Felyne's paw. "Err. Sorry about that. Just having some case of guilty conscience." Grunted Dusk to himself.

Aki just giggled. "So you must have met Yuri already. She would be the small Felyne I've employed for chasing away guests, impatient for dinner from the main dining hall. How's her technique?"

Dusk sweatdropped. "So that's just a plain act?" There goes his guilty feeling in a flash.

Giggling again, Aki just smiled sweetly. "That would be the correct way of using a female charm. Tee-hee!" _Female charm my-_

"Oh? You guys are here…" Said Gandart, appearing from the direction Dusk emerged earlier. In the side of his lip, remains of a fish, A.K.A its bones, are being grinded into nutrient-bearing substance by his mighty molars.

It seems that he stands unaffected by Yuri's plea, and succeeded in stealing some of the feast's dishes.

"UNCLE! There you go again, stealing the dishes! Didn't you know that the Felyne Chefs didn't cook it for your stomach only?" Shrieked Akiho in fury, smacking her uncle here and there with Felyne paw's patting force, which undoubtedly won't have any effect. "Don't this inn has any quiet spots or something like that?" Grumbled Dusk, leaving the two who are still quarrelling (truthfully, it is one-sided rambling coming from Aki.)

"…?"

Realizing something strange after walking a few steps from the site of confrontation, Dusk sharpened his hearing; and yes, the sound of rain and wind has disappeared altogether. "Maa~." Said Akiho, clapping her hands altogether, suddenly in high, festive mood. "It seems the Mountain God has already passed. _Minnnaa!_" She shouted, and from everywhere, be it from a hidden door on the wall, an open pane on the ceiling, even below the planks they're standing on, Felynes appears rather skillfully, gathering before her, once again making Dusk surprised. "It's time for-" "_O-Tsukimi_, nyaaa!" Replied the Felynes in chorus-like manner.

"Better call the others, Dusk." Called Gandart, waking Dusk from his amazement, as the Felynes now lined up in perfect line, marching toward presumably the exit. "You don't EVER wanna miss this Festival." Added Gandart again, now 'shoo'-ing Dusk away. "Right. So I must call the three of them…" Dusk started remembering what rooms are they assigned to. _Mine and Radu's, Orc included now, is Camellia. Pops' Pine-no use calling him now, though. And Vieze's in the suite._

**Room of Blossoming Plum.**

Room of Blossoming Plum. The only suite-class room that this Inn has, it is usually reserved by high-class nobles or Zenny-laden merchants that on vacation here. But today, it has been occupied by a small princess-REALLY, a small princess.

Arriving at the room's grand entrance, which unlike any other room, made from plain paper and wood, is made from decorated fabric of some kind, Dusk called for the princess inside.

"Oi, Vieze. Are you awake?"

No answer.

"Viiieeee…the Festival's starting anytime now. Don't you want to participate?"

Still no answer.

Since rapping his knuckles on the wood-frame on the door would probably not produce any sound other than breaking the door, Dusk sighed and shouted: "-I'm opening it-"

Zrrrk.

Then he's dumbfounded.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?" "Sssh~! I said 'Sssh!'" Hissed the panicked Vieze, quickly instructing Dusk to go inside the room and shutting the door behind with eye signal.

"As I said…what are you doing?" Asked Dusk again, at Vieze. The latter, now being sandwiched by the heavy, multi-layered clothing that she's been wearing. Upon closer inspection, the clothing's sheer weight even immobilized her. "Save your question and help me out~!" Pleaded the heavily-sweating Vie, not able to move even an inch from her current position.

After doing some inspection about the method of freeing Vie from her 'silky' prison, Dusk founds out that he must undo the sash-tie in Vie's back, then literally peels layer after layers of clothing. "Yet this kind of clothing can't be put on by a single person. Who put it on for you, really?" Asked Dusk, fiddling with the knot.

Vieze pouted. "Miss Aki. She said that this multi-layered _kimono_ symbolizes a woman's chasity, impenetrable by any forces-" _If you think this 40-layered 'kimono' or whatever it's called going to protect you from any assailant, it would probably be true…except you yourself cannot move._ Thought Dusk inwardly, finally released the knot, which is tied in ornate way, much to his annoyance. "-then you agreed to wear it? Honestly-" "I can't help it! It's freezing here-" Said Vie, pointing to the open veranda with his eye, where the winds could be feel blowing from.

Dusk deadpanned again, finding himself unable to find any word near Vieze's innocence…or plain stupidity. "You can always shut off the _shoji_, could you?"

This time, Vieze's sweatdropped.

"…god! You and your idiocy!" Grumbled Dusk in irritated tone, but inside he's already at his limits, holding back the laughter. "…well, sorry…" Pouted Vieze again, as Dusk successfully peeled the 38th layer; though, her face's probably burning Kut-Ku pink by now.

The 37th layer.

The 35th layer.

"Ah, I remember it now." Said Dusk, after a while feeling the _kimono_'s fabric. "Remember…about what?" Asked Vieze, still unable to move beneath the prison. "About this. This…_kimono_'s fabric. It's made from silk."

The 33th layer.

"…silk?"

"Yeah, silk. You know, ones produced by silkworms in order to make their cocoons. After boiled down, the cocoons are brought into the-"

…

"Vieze?"

…

The girl didn't move at all, breathing or anything.

"Dammit, don't just go in your rejection mode now!" Shouted Dusk, after realizing that by going into her rejection mode while being crushed by the weight of the multi-layered fabric above, Vieze is unable to breathe normally. The only way to release her from this predicament is: One, making even a greater shock that would force her consciousness back, which Dusk would probably fail, being a serious person without talent of making puns or jokes. Two: took all the layered _kimono_s off her, which would consume more time, and Third-simply flip the girl so her face could face upward.

"Here I gggggg…..GO!" Yelled Dusk, flipping over the girl and her layered kimonos alike, which landed with a loud 'thud' on the _tatami_ mat beneath. "Vieze! Oi, VIEZE! Wake up!" Yelled Dusk, checking her for any signs of life. There is pulse alright, but no breathing at all. "Whattodo Whattodo Whattodo WHAT TO DOO!" Shouted the panicked Hunter. He has a certain idea, though…yet not the courage to actually do it.

Even after a while, Vieze's breathing has not yet returned to normal, and her face's steadily turning blue at passing of every second. "-god DAMMIT!" Yelled Dusk once again, readying his hand and heart to perform what is needed to bring Vieze back.

"Vi-e-ze! The Festival's…"

And at that very inappropriate time, Aki barged in. Right when Dusk's hands moved near Vie's chest area.

"Err…I could explain…"

THWACK!

**Festival Grounds.**

The Moon-Viewing Festival, is one of the most awaited Festival on Yukumo Village. Occuring once in a year, when the Mountain God brings with him a violent storm, it is an event dedicated in remembering the Amatsu's might and protection after the village. The main event of this Festival would be the dancing event, where everyone present at the time the drum is hit must dance in rhythm with the beats—too bad that the skies are still stained grey with patches of clouds here and there, obstructing the view of fullmoon…just like the condition of Dusk's heart after the evening's most unfortunate event.

"Like I say…" Groaned Dusk, now with one hand on his swollen cheek: a large print of somebody's palm can be clearly seen emblazoning his face, if not prominent enough to be mistaken as a Drome's crest. "-it's all misunderstanding!" Yelled him again to the others, who walked far in front of him, leaving him alone in the parade grounds, as few passers-by even has started gossiping about what possibly happened to the misfortune-struck young man. Still, Vieze, who knew what really happened refuses to see Dusk's face because of embarrassment, while Gandart commented something like 'just thought that as a bite from your Poogie'-even Radu, whose hearing's probably better than anyone present, chooses to feign deafness. "*sigh* Whatever then." Already giving up any attempt to clear his name from misjudgment, Dusk loitered away from the group, his destination's clear: the Crafting Shop.

Delicious scents of snacks of all kinds, including Dusk's own favorite Creamed Goldenfish Stick wafted throughout the cold air as threads or traces of white smoke, but Dusk just passed them with no heed: while it's definitely outright foolish to go to any Shop instead of stalls, enjoying yourself in a Festival like this, Dusk didn't even care for a bit: a lonely Festival's is saddening already, but to be charged guilty and a _hentai, _lecher in native language because of an intention devoid of those charges are downright crucifying. Passing through many stalls, offering all kinds of local food and games- and other Festival's visitors, Dusk's heart is now as cloudy as the skies overhead.

"Cheer up _nya_, you certainly did that for saving that missy's life…" Said Orc, already sobered up enough to follow Dusk's steps with his own Lynian pace, at times fastening his steps in order to catch up. "-or is it otherwise, nya?" Teased Orc again, making the already-irritated Dusk glared to the Felyne. "Juuuust ki~iding, nyaa…Don't be so serious about that thing, though. I'm sure Aki, too has probably realized it…but too ashamed to apologize…" Tried the cat, comforting. Thus Dusk remembered the Wyverian's message, something about 'private conversation' . "Speaking of which, Aki seemed to know you well…" "-of course she does, nya. She's practically present at every last birth of our clan member." Said the cat, suprising Dusk.

"-EVERY-!" Gasped Dusk, eyeing his surroundings and pointing everywhere: this village of Yukumo, besides being a recreational village famous for its hot spring, is also known for the number of Felyne employees working here: if not all the employees are Felynes. "No need to be surprised, nya. Because this village is where the Comrade system is originated, nya."

Felyne Comrade, or simply Comrade. A system employed by the Guild, much more Hunters in their respectable Quests, where a contract is made by a Hunter and a Felyne: the Felyne then gained official permission from the Guild to hunts beside the Hunter as partners. While has long known that Felynes, a member of Lynian race, having their own custom and civilization that imitates humans, and being a sentient being that is capable of learning, much more cooperate with humans, is able to understand human's speech, the idea of 'using' Felynes as distractions in a Hunt emerged from here and there, just to fade over protests of animal-lovers and fellow Hunters.

Initially the idea of having a beast from a Lynian race, much less a cat as hunting partners are outright rejected, since with those small arms, they can barely lift a standard Hunter-issue weapon, much more causes any kind of injury when facing stronger monsters. While the Guild and Hunters has long employed Felynes as rescue cart-pullers, pulling unconscious Hunters away from fangs and claws of their doom, the very idea of Felynes battling anything would be welcomed by laughter-

At least, before a lone Felyne single-handedly repelled an Elder Dragon. Namely, Chameleos.

Why can you, a Felyne, being the weakest from all of the sentient creature inhabiting Minegarde, has any power to actually repel an Elder away? Asked the Guild Leader at that time to the Felyne, when he's being inquired for testimony of how the heck he's been able to do such a feat, that even normal Hunters find difficult to do, single handedly at the least.

The answer was a simple one. Yet it shook the souls and belief of all the Hunters at that time.

"I am just doing what I could do to protect my Master. That is all."

Thus, the Guild started to recruit Felynes as Comrades, Chefs or simple Employee by the mediators of Wyverian race, which supposedly act as the Felynes' protector as well, judging whatever the Hunter has the competence and responsibility needed to have a Felyne as his/her companion, because in the earlier era of this system, many problems with the employant's, or the Hunter's treatment to the Felyne, according to them, including mistreatments and neglecting the Felyne's rights. Nowadays it is rare to see a Hunter without a companion…

Yet Dusk (also Radu) is prime examples of the said exception.

"So, those armors and weapons-" "Well, he have our own reputation to upkeep, nya. By only using Guild-issued Bone Pick, Machalite Pick, or even the Veloci-Pick, and old Acorn Armor, how would we protect our Masters from dangers when push comes to shove, nya? We have anything that we needed in the Comrade system-Skills included. What we are lacking…is more power, nya."

Dusk then remembered the phrase written in the bottom of the contract letter that is signed by both Vieze and Lia when they performed the ceremony of Comrade Contract.

"_With what my little body could muster, with anything that my small paws can grasp. I'll swear that my Master would be protected from harm's way_, huh…" Remembered Dusk about the passage. "That's right, nya. Even with loads, if not tons of willpower, nothing would be realized without means-in our cases, tools, to do so. Thus-"

Orc jumped, and landed flat on his four limbs on a shop's counter. "That's where this Comrade Equipment shows its worth, nya." Said him again, making a welcoming gesture so Dusk's attention would be attracted with things that are displayed at the shop's wall. "These are…Felyne equipment! And made from monsters material, on the top of that!" Exclaimed Dusk, appraising each and every one of the items on display with great curiosity. While many Hunters, including Vieze, in some occasion would make their Felynes put some kind of clothing besides their Acorn Mail (or Mafumofu Set in Pokke Village), the idea of crafting an specialized armor for Felynes is far from Dusk's imagination. "I thought the ones wore by the earlier Felynes are some kind of uniform!" Said Dusk, embarrassed to himself, while handing a miniature Rathalos Firesword in his left hand, and Princess Rapier in his right, comparising both pieces.

"No, it's not a uniform. And would you be please so kind to put those back to the shelf?" Asked a old Felyne, coming out from the back room, where hammer clanging could be heard. "Those has been paid for, nya." Continued him again. "Great seeing you well and alive, Orc." Greeted that old Felyne, while eyeing Dusk. "Is he your newest master?"

Orc instantly slumped.

"No, nya…Not a chance." Whispered the cat in inaudible volume.

The old Lynian then extended his paw to Dusk's direction. "Name's Fuji. I made every piece of Felyne equipment in this part of land. And you are, nya?" "Dusk. I'm both a Crafter and Hunter. Pleased to meet you, mister Fuji-" "Fuji would be enough. But a Material Hunter on these parts of land-"

Dusk is surprised. Not even once he mentioned being a Material Hunter when going in this trip, not to Orc, at least…but somehow this old Lynian could instantly recognizes him as one. "Suprised? Don't be, young one…this eyes has been blessed with understanding, which comes with age. It comes in handy when choosing and working materials, though." Said the Felyne while letting out a bellowing laugh, an old man's signature. "Though, you're probably nowhere near the level of Trenya." Added him again.

Dusk slumped, and just swallowed his questions, thus once again examined Fuji's work. _The craftmenship in every single piece's perfect. What's more, the materials-_ "Did you used scales and shells for this one?" Asked Dusk, picking up something that looked like a small, earthen-colored mace, its impact head are made by some kind of material unknown to Dusk's recognition.

Fuji lets out another laugh. "What's…so funny?" Asked Dusk, slightly embarrassed, if not harassed by the laugh: '_I'm not doing anything worth any laughing about…so what is it?_'Asked Dusk inwardly, unconsciously putting an annoyed expression.

"Tell you what, young'un." Said a voice from the direction of Dusk's knee. Turning his head and fixating his gaze to that direction, he finds…a small, old Wyverian.

"This guy here doesn't use any material at all. He used Scraps." Said the Wyverian, handling his larger-and-taller-than-his-body soot-covered hammer.

Then Dusk just realized. The Crafting Shop he's been searching all time is located…directly besides the Felyne Equipment shop! _Why didn't I realize something like this sooner! _Cursed Dusk to himself.

"_Scraps_?" Idiotly repeated Dusk, as much as he didn't understand what the word would possibly meant. "Scraps, young one. You're a Crafter, right?" Dusk answered with a simple nod. "Then, after crafting, you'll find yourself with unused, if not unusable parts, am I wrong?" Asked the small Wyverian again.

Dusk's now unsure how to answer this question: being a proficient Material Hunter as he is now, he always makes sure that no materials remain unused, or left, after a Craft. So Dusk's going to shut his lips tight for this one.

"And from there my working material's came from, nya." Said the Lynian Crafter again. "So, you mean…whatever left after Crafting the piece for the Hunter, it will be used to create ANOTHER piece for the Comrade! That's…brilliant!" Shouted Dusk in awe. _To be able to Craft something in this quality from Scraps…this old Felyne's not a normal Crafter!_ Noted Dusk. "Too bad, though. This crafting method's still limited to this Village only." Added Fuji with a great sigh. "How come? I'm more than sure the prospect of this technique and thought would spread like wildfire, with the Guild's approval-" "-that's where it become problem." Added the Wyverian, now sitting using his hammer as chair.

"?"

"There's yet any human-much less Wyverian Crafters able to reproduce my technique, nya. Their hands are a…bit too _large_ to manufacture a highly-detailed item like this." _True_, thought Dusk. _Even I would have difficulties crafting something that small and detailed-much more using mere Scraps as material; much less Gandart would be._ "And Felynes? How about Fel-"

Then Dusk remembered. As long as he had become a Hunter, he hasn't been even once saw a Felyne worked as a smith-the **master **smith, of course, as they usually employed by Crafters all around the world as helping hand. His expression quickly turned to 'oops'-expression. "Then, I suppose you know. Yes, us Felynes abhors flames, as our furs are flammable…yet I'm an exception." Said Fuji, flashing his bare skin beneath the flame-resistant clothing he wore. "-I'm already bald from those fire-breathers! What ever left for burning! Nyahahahaha!" "You said it, Fuji!" Added the old Wyverian, as Dusk burst into an uncontrollable laughter, yet Orc just sighed. "Old man's joke…nyaaa."

…

After stopped laughing, Dusk wiped the tear-trail forming at his cheek. "That's…a good one, Fuji!" Exclaimed him, still holding his stomach that's felt like it's about to burst from excessive laughter. "It sure is." Added the Wyverian Crafter. "-oh, name's Rou by the way." Said the Crafter, holding out his gloved hand to Dusk, which he accepted with his own. "So…what's bringing this young crafter to our shop?" Asked Rou, smiling devilishly.

"Could…I see your workshop?"

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Character Profile(s).<p>

Name: Guan Lao (Old Man Lao)

Age: 87.

Occupation: (now) Gagua Breeder, (Past) Monster Breeder. Has been breeding monsters for the Guild's uses, be it for taxonomy and dissection. Also had the experience hatching numerous monster eggs.

Biography:

A retired Breeder that is now currently maintaining the Gaguas' breeding business. In his active time, he is entrusted by the Guild the mission of observing the ecology and reproduction cycle of the beasts. Even had the experience of hatching an Elder Dragon's egg, but which kind is undisclosed. Being a heavy smoker, which is supposeadly bad for his lungs, he exclaimed that "Beasts despises cigarette's smoke." Strange, him being a Breeder, a profession which heavily relying on his unique sense of presence over beasts.

Name: Akiho (Aki)

Age: 132 years old (20 in human conversion)

Occupation: (Currently) Yukumo Village's Mayor, (at festivals) _Miko._

Biography:

Gandart's niece, which hails from eastern-most part of the land. Being a lady of Wyverian descendant, she is blessed with both beauty and longevity (and in her case especially, a lot of airheadedness). As a Mayor, she's doing almost perfect job, if it not thanks by her numorous Felyne aides which works behind the scenes. Present at practically every birth of Felynes in Yukumo, she is regarded as practically a mid-wive of some sorts. As a Dancer, her skills is comparable to none, and as a Brewer with her own brand (_Autumn Leaves_, which came from her name 'Aki' meaning 'Fall' and) her income from the brand's patent is more than enough to support the village's economy.

Name: Fuji (Takafuji)

Age: More than 180 years old, although it is unclear how did he reach such age (the longest Felyne age recorded are 60 at most)

Occupation: (Currently) Felyne Equipment Crafter, (Active Time) Felyne Comrade.

Biography:

A bald Felyne…wait, a seasoned Felyne comrade that has served his master, Ensei right from the beginning of the Comrade system. Being accompanied him for so long, he picked up some crafting skills on the way and thus after retiring, committed himself in order to create Comrade Equipment. It is said that both him and the first Felyne ever employed, Promea, are born from same mother…but no one even able to confirm this story for at least several decades, so…

Developed Comrade Equipments-crafting-skills that might as well puts even the most experienced crafter to shame—but this fact also because the miniature size of those said items.

Has also participated in the Crimson Fatalis Hunt, and boasts that his baldness comes from getting blasted by its breath attack.

Name: Rou (Ensei Shin Rou)

Age: more than 400 years old.

Occupation (Currently) Crafter (Level 10), (Active) Hunter (Rank 50)

Biography:

One of the Hunters that etched their names into legends by killing the Crimson Fatalis, after that one battle retired from his life as a Hunter, with the reason of '_what other beast could possibly be stronger than that lizard?_' and thus finds himself loitering around for half-an-century before finding the calling of a Blacksmith. It should be noted that he is the one responsible for Gandart's title as 'Heaven's Smith', as the drunkard are his one-and-only disciple.

* * *

><p>Heya, ZN-OUGA here.<p>

Well, this chapter is surely a long one. Why, do you ask? Because the plot here is so difficult to be separated; breaking the story here and there would cause unneeded breaks (and more importantly, the tension would not be built.)

Oh, and the third reason…somehow readers enjoy long chapters more than short ones, sooo…it's the writer's job to provide them with one. No other reason.

And here's the seventh chapter, by the way. Our protagonists have FINALLY reached the town of Yukumo. While I lamented my inability to actually portray the village as it is in-game, you could always turn on your PSP ® and explore them…or not? Well, there's also internet…

Some of my fellow forum members complained on this chapter-yeah, there's a lot of old mans-centenarian. That's a given, because they're Wyverians…but still the concept of having characters that aged at least thrice of main casts are not that unfamiliar, right?

More importantly, there's a FESTIVAL! FESTIVAL!

Again, this festival is directly taken from in-game reference; ya know, after you defeated the Jinouga at the 'Thunder Moon' mission? And those credits page rolling? That's the festival. In my version, I dubbed it as Moon-Viewing Festival-well, still one from Japanese custom, but truthfully, it's almost perfectly similar to Japanese Bon Odori…if it is not the very same.

ARGH! Not this rant page again…it'll soon turn into spoiler, so that's it for this rant.

Coming up! Chapter Eight-the moon and the-oops. Almost.

~22 June 2011~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"**Exploring Into the Unknowns."**

**Part Two: "Moon Viewing and Revelation"**

* * *

><p><strong>Weapon Shop (inside)<strong>

Lined by many kinds of weapons, be it a finished piece or ones still in the midst of tempering, Dusk walked down a small corridor into what looked like a small forge. Admiring some of the piece's craftworks as he passed it, Dusk reached a small room. Much to his surprise, the room containing the forge is what connecting both the Weapon shop and Felyne Equipment shop in the inside.

"So tell me, young one…" Asked Rou, as they settled inside a small room, made for both warming-up before and relaxation after Crafting. "-yes?" "How much piece have you Crafted up until now?" Asked him again.

_Errr…too many to be remembered. Must I recount them one by one?_ Asked Dusk inwardly, but from the fair amount of the silence that fells down on that room, Rou instantly know- "-too much to count?"

Blushing, Dusk could just nod in agreement. "That's a great for starters. A Crafter's worth is defined by how much he has crafted…and if you have crafted more than you can remember, it's even better." Said Rou, now picking up something that looked like unfinished lump of steel, and throwed it single-handedly to Dusk, which received it with an 'oomph' as the small lump actually felt heavier than it seems. "Do you think you can recognize what I'm trying to make with that lump? I'll give you something as present if-"

"Heavy Bang."

Without even looking at the lump for a second time, Dusk stated the name of one weapon that's been used largely in Hunter's world: the fact that Gwand used this very weapon to crush a Hypnocatrice's skull with one swipe has made the design pretty popular for the higher-Ranked Hunter, even if one swing is as weighty as a Longsword's swing. Rou's expression gone blank for a second, as his steps also halting in abrupt stop.

"Hold on, young one…did you think about it carefully? From what base you could-"

"Eltalite 35% , Firecell Ore 10%, Union Ore 20%, Earth Crystals 1%, Dragonite Ore 15%, and Machalite the rest: That's what composing this alloy-of-a-lump." Said Dusk without even a second glance: this is, by far, the only ability he takes pride in: by concentrating hard enough he could almost instantly identify Materials-even in raw or destroyed form...that is, if he has seen them before.

"From the evenly-distributed composition, size and the weight of this lump, I'd say the final product would be a Sword and Shield pair, Heavy Bang." Said Dusk again, his eyes seemed to be in trance when he's handling the lump. "Yet truthfully the ones made as-it like this would prove inferior in terms of durability to those made from strengthening the basic Hunter's Dagger: the softer Steel and Iron core would serve as a good impact-absorber...is that enough for reasoning?"

Rou's eyes just flared up after hearing Dusk's reasoning. "You…have something that every Crafters in this world wanted, young one. The ability to recognize in an instant whatever material it is, even in its soiled form- [Blink], and the ability to perfectly imagine the end-result of a craft- [Realize]. Tell me, who taught you the way of Crafters?" Said Rou in amazed tone.

_So, it was called _[Blink], _huh. Pretty cool name..._

Yet Dusk didn't feel anything special about that ability of his-more likely, Gandart has it too, being a Crafter long before him ever started lifting a hammer."-err…my old man. Gandart the Heaven's Smith…would you know that name?"

Now Rou's expression turned bright all of the sudden.

"Come here. I'll give you your present." Said Rou, after a while eyeing Dusk from head to feet, and back to the head again, much like what Old Man Lao did. "-but I didn't do anything-" "-I insist. Now come here before I changed my mind!" Asked Rou, a bit forceful if not. "Allright…"

…

"It sure… is dark in here?" Said Dusk, after stepping into what feels like a storehouse. Even with the darkness surrounding them, he could easily recognize this space as a storehouse-more exactly, for monster materials, because of the chemical preservatives' stench. Dusk particularly wanted to examine any foreign monster materials… "Would you be familiar about SwitchAxes, Dusk?" Asked Rou, still rummaging through a pile of rolled parchments that are likely to be weapon designs.

"Well, of course. Since the Guild put a patent on the design, that new weapon practically on the rage. Capable of switching back-and-forth between Axe mode, which offers long reach and reasonable attack power, to Sword mode which offers quicker attack, higher damage to Burst mode that is rumored as powerful as GunLance's Wyvern Fire…too bad I cannot get any schematics about it-"

"That one's is mere an imitation failure."

"…"

"WHAT!" Shouted Dusk in disbelief after breaking out from his shock. _A weapon of that caliber…is a failure? Imitation, on top of that. What could that mean?_ "Old Man Rou, what did you mean-" "Long ago," Rou interrupted Dusk before his sentence's been finished. Yet Dusk felt something in that old Wyverian's word…some kind of gravity that drags him deeper. Every word that entered his ear would act like a drug, making him wanting more.

"Long, but not too long ago. After Humans discovered gunpowder, and started to use it to propel what piece you called 'bullet' inside of a monster's body-" _That would be…more than 400 years ago, would it?_ Noted Dusk, but not voicing his thought. "-when weapons of all kind still used to subdue beasts you know as Monsters now. There stood a single, human craftsman." Said Rou, now digging through the pile with his two hands. "Any weapons made by his hand are like promise to a certain victory. Even the hardest of the scales, even the thickest of the shell, even the grandest of the horn would turn into nothing but a piece of paper when one of his weapons is swung. That is the power of his Craft."

"And…the relation with the SwitchAxe being a failure?"

"But there's one occasion. There is a single beast that can somewhat elude the power of his Craft. Before the mighty, blood-colored beast, all weapons known to man turned into nothing but a shoddy, wooden stick. Its scales deflect the sharpest of swords, its shells impenetrable even by molten lava. Its name are forbidden to be mentioned, as the breath used to call its name would turn into poisonous smoke, killing everyone who heard that name." Continued Rou, now switching to the second mound of parchment.

"After years of Crafting, Crafting and more Crafting, even after using all the material the world could provide him, the Crafter's still unable to accomplish a weapon that could be used to fell the beast. The damage from the rampaging beast becomes widespread, and half of the world's drowned in sheer terror and destruction from that beast's very presence."

Catching one of the schematics, Dusk tried to observe it-yet the dark room, lacking of any illumination disabling him to do so-thus, he tossed it away.

"Then, after the creature's rampage has reached his home, taking his family altogether with half of his body, something clicked on his remaining sane mind." Said Rou, now digging through the old, age-eaten schematics with more speed than before.

" '_If one weapon could not fell the beast, what about all weapon combined?_'That's what he thought, according to the legend."

"Then…at the end, did he succeeded in crafting…whatever weapon it is?" Asked Dusk, curious with the end of the story.

Rou stopped digging, and turned his face to Dusk's direction. "Nobody knows, son. That's the end of the story." Said Rou, while a faint, wry smile could be seen forming at the ends of his lips because of the parting cloud-cover making the moonlight could pass through the window at the roof. "But tell you what-" Said Rou again, loosening his fireproof vest and showed Dusk what looked like a terrible burn-scar across his entire back. "That Crimson Fatalis is a tough nut to crack."

Dusk's eyes almost jumped from its respectable sockets.

"And I've been searching for it everywhere…" Said Rou again, seeing a single, red-colored parchment being mysteriously illuminated by the passing moonlight. He grabbed that parchment, and after eyeing it for some time dearly, he handed it to Dusk. "This is?" Asked Dusk, trying to open the parchment's seal—but to no avail. Upon closer inspection, it seems that the parchment itself is made from some kind of webbing, and the seal binding it is made from some kind of leather…but what kind?

"That's the Crimson Code. Rumor stated that after defeating the Blood-colored Elder Dragon with a single hit from the weapon, the Crafter etched the schematics of all the weapon he has made onto the webbing taken from the beast itself, then sealed it with his own torn skin, before throwing the overly-dangerous weapon and himself into the lava-hot blood of the beast."

Dusk almost threw that parchment after hearing the final part of the tale, his sanity and his clenching fingertips that's the only thing keeping him from doing so.

"The seal will open only when you needed it the most." Said Rou, now jumping down from the table he's been using for foot-stand, and his face's looking straight into Dusk's. "And just to make clear, I'm not that legendary Crafter. At the time when the Crimson Fatalis attacked, I'm just a mere Hunter, just like you now, mind you." Added Rou with a light chuckle, guiding Dusk who is still dumbfounded with the events of history itself that just unfurled before him. "Oh, and do take one of those Yukumo Switchblade with you. There's no telling when the Code will open…IF it can be opened."

…

Walking away happily with the SwitchAxe safely strapped on his back, and the Crimson Code stashed inside his _yukata, _Dusk waved at the old pair of Hunters while eyeing the crowds for signs for his friends.

"Nyaaa, so, in the end, you gave the Code to him?" Asked Fuji to the eldery Wyverian, eyeing the distant figure of Dusk, now carrying something that looked like a mixture of iron, colored silk string and wood while walking away, visibly hopping once every three steps. Beside him Orc the Felyne could be seen tailing the young Hunter. "He has the potential. Anyway, that piece of parchment's pretty useless in my hand in this past 100 years, other than producing that failure-of-a-weapon: Many complained it was so difficult to use… Why must I bother keeping it when I cannot use it?" Asked Rou again, letting out a belly laugh. "Haa~ah. Even the famous Shin Rou has become an old geezer, nya." "-and that famous Hunter's Comrade, Takafuji has become an ol' coot." Added Rou again, smiling widely to the old Felyne. "How I missed those Hunting days, nyaa…"

"That days isn't ours to claim anymore." Said Rou, picking a hand-made pipe from underneath of his vest, and started lighting it with a piece of decorated Firecell. "It's theirs, nya." Said Fuji, meowing in response.

Clack.

"For old time's sake, how about a drink? _Matatabi-shu, _it's on me_._" Puts the Wyverian on the counter. "-nyees." Said the Felyne, picking for himself a cup, while mentally noting the when next time the young boy came to his shop, if ever, he would be delighted to teach him how to craft with Scraps. Looking up, the old pair smiled.

"Great moon tonight."

**Back to the Festival Grounds.**

After the cloud cover has dissipated completely, the Festival's mood get revved up to its peak-not to mention, the pathway leading to the grounds where the dance will be held is practically at-

"It's not moving, nya."

-a stalemate.

Because of the number of the participant eager to try their dancing technique, even with the one-circle rule (meaning that the dancers could only participate in the dance for one full turn encircling the stage), the number of participants didn't dwindle at all, if not increased.

"I know. Don't mention it again, though." Grumbled Dusk, practically bored from waiting in line for the dance. Fortunately the Yukumo Swithblade he's been given hold to doesn't weigh as it looks, given it partly made from wood…

"Nyaa…with the pace the line's moving, it would be midnight when we reached the Festival grounds." Commented Orc about the unmoving long line. "…you're supposed to be a local here…don't you know a shortcut or a hidden path around?" Asked Dusk, getting a little bit flushed because of the crowd-generated heat.

Pon.

Orc smacked his paw together in a comical manner. "Just remembered it, nya. Sorry." Said him, quickly disappearing into the forests of human legs, using his height advantage to slips in and out the hustling crowd. "-oh, sorry! Sorry! Passing through!" Said Dusk, going in-and-out from people's lines, inviting glares and whatnot because his Switchblade's bumping peoples here and there. Shouts and irritated voices could be heard, but now that's not Dusk's main concern: keeping the black-furred Felyne in sight's more worthy then apologizing-

Then, as Dusk just started to think about how's the best way to reunite with the rest of the party-

"-_ara_?"

All of the crowds vanished, leaving only him, Orc…

And an exquisite parade of brightly-clothed Felynes, with Akiho the Wyverian at the center, carried in a scretcher-like contraption made of decorated wooden planks.

"Well, if it isn't _ecchi-san_." Said Akiho, stepping down from her 'chariot' of some sorts. "-! Miss Aki-!" Protested Dusk, raising his voice in embarrassed tone, yet Aki giggled. "Sorry, it seemed that I was the one which made a mistake." Said Aki in apologetic manner. "Vieze already explained what truly happened between you two last evening…it's partly my fault too, dressing her in such weighty attire…so my deepest apologies to you." Said Aki again, apologizing while bowing a bit. "Oh, that's great then…but why the getup?" Said Dusk, pointing to the ivory-colored robe Akiho wearing now: different than her clothing last evening, which clearly shows her Wyverian nature, this one she's wearing right now somehow reflected Yukumo's customs more prominently, from the intricate decorative pattern embroidered on it, as it looked more like the _kimono _Vieze's wore earlier.

"Nya, Akiho. This year's just like any other year, nya? Being the main dancer of the Festival?" Asked Orc, admiring the turning-and-twirling Wyverian's gaudy clothes. "Well, yes. Being a _miko_ is surely a tough job…yet this happened because **someone** disappeared, right?"

Orc slumped in defeat, much to Dusk's confusion. _What's the connection between Orc's disappearance with being the main dancer?_ "I understand, nya. I'll help you for this one…" Sighed Dusk, hopping into the carriage, an action which made Akiho's grin grew wider. "Well, we certainly didn't want the guests to wait any longer, would we?" Asked Akiho to her Felyne escorts. "Yes we don't NYA!" Answered the group with perfect, timely response. "-if you continue further down this path, you'll end up in an empty lot, just beside the Festival grounds. That's the best place to watch the dance from, not to mention it's probably-no, definitely less crowded than the main stage." Said Akiho, pointing to what looked like a straight cobblestone path. "Then, if you could excuse me…look forward to my dance!" Said the Wyverian again, waving to his direction.

Something still remains lingering in Dusk's mind as unanswered question, though.

"Will Orc participate in the dance?" Laughing inwardly after imagining what would Orc looked like in the Festival outfit, Dusk walked on the small, cobblestone-paved road at leisurely pace.

"-oh."

"Hey, there he is. Dusk!" Called Radu from the empty lot. He's not alone, though. Gandart could be seen sleeping with both his mouth opened and stomach area exposed, just like a Congalala do, and Vieze could be seen sitting at a large tree stump, just at the edge of the cliff the empty lot situated in; the latter quickly turned her face around when Dusk's figure entered her visual range. "Man, where did you wander to? Sorry about earlier, though-it seems that all of it's just a misunderstanding- " Yea, yea, known it coming." Grumbled Dusk, brushed Radu aside in lingering anger. "-aww, come on…"

Then, he realized something strapped to Dusk's back. "What's…that?" Pointed Radu to the wood-silk-metal mixture. Yet Dusk didn't give him any concrete answer, and continued to stomp his way to Gandart and Vieze's direction.

"Hey."

Vieze refused to turn his head.

"I said hey!"

Vieze still acted as she didn't hear anything. Annoyed, Dusk unsteathed the Yukumo Switchblade from his back. _Letsee if you could turn a deaf ear to this._ Grumbled Dusk inwardly, swinging the contraption with one hand, making the 'thing' changed appreance into a legit weapon. _This…could be more intresting than I thought._ Thought Dusk, as he swinged the weapon with ease, noting its mechanism and how it should work. Releasing the lock that maintained the weapon's Axe form, he made a hard downward slice, making the Axe part slides down to near the weapon's hilt, and the hidden Sword-part jackknifed its way to the weapon's end, all with a graceful movement that could be easily mistaken as a dance of some sorts. "-oy, Dusk…you **do** realize what you're doing, right?" Asked Radu, who's now frightened by the look in Dusk's eye. "Scram."

Without further ado, the Hunter turned tail and started running away, as he has already experienced a Burst in close range before, back at his time Hunting in Moga Village victiny. The Trainee Hunter he's been paired to be mentored sets off one of those explosions directly NEXT to him in a futile attempt of bringing down a Kut-Ku, making him fainted instantly and must be bedridden for a good 4-days rest.

"Vieze Randrite: this would be my last warning. Turn this way, or I'll do something that you will regret later."

Still no response.

Annoyed, Dusk said inwardly: _If that's how you wanna play, then bring it._ Grabbing the weapon's hilt with his armpit, while his fingers reaching for the ejection valve, Dusk simply grinned before pushing the small trigger-

BOOM!

"KYA!" Shrieked Vieze, visibly jumping from her sitting stance for quite a distance. "DUSK!" Turned her, shrieking in both panic and annoyance. "-WHAT DO YOU DID IT FOR!" Shouted her, still in her high-pitched cry. "Well, I've been saying it for quite a while now. Yet you act like you're deaf or something-NO OFFENSE, RADU!" Said Dusk again, to the fainted Radu-yet his occasional twitching indicated his life-far enough from them.

"Yet it doesn't mean you can perform a Burst here! Can't you understand the implication!" Asked Vieze. Surely enough an explosion of that scale would attract anyone's attention…plus, the site where they are standing right now is just before the central of the Festival grounds.

"-what was that? An explosion!" "-is it a Rath's fireball!" "-no, it could be a Dobobelk's Tail Hammer!"

…talk about obvious.

Panic spread like wildfire from one person to another beneath, not taking long before what was previously a lively Festival into sheer chaos. Stalls and shops upturned, and peoples started clawing their way to safety-from the distance, Dusk could hear the warning bell being rung-

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Roared Vieze, her fang-like canine teeth are bared at Dusk's direction. "What will you explain about…Dusk?"

Dusk's expression seemed to be dumbfounded, as he continued to stare over something at the midst of the dancing arena-

Criing.

A clear, sharp, almost crisp, bell sound—unlike the crude one from earlier-reverberates trough the air, making all ruckus caused by panic stopped instantly.

Criing.

As the bell ringed for the second time, there's no visible movement made by any of the previously panicked guests: in fact, all of their eyes are glued to the direction of the small, raised platform directly beneath the small mound they're positioned in.

Criing.

Walking slowly with a serene grace, a single, oddly colored Felyne entered the stage. Being covered by long, purplish-hued down, and wearing clothes from seemingly-pearlescent material, the Lynian literally absorbed all attention to itself.

Shortly after the third bell rang, the Felyne unsheathed something that looked like a miniature _katana_, and begin to perform a sword dance of some sorts. An orchestra of Felynes then emerged from underneath the stage, and begin to play a melody, which is composed mostly by sounds of woodwinds and stringed instruments, the note played has a certain 'eastern' feel in it. The visitors, however, experienced a light case of shock when numerous Felynes appeared without warning from beneath their feet, and started making a perimeter, dancing in small steps with perfectly coordinated movement, encircling the main stage.

"Ah. The main part at last." Groaned Gandart, just now awoken from his slumber, his large hand rubbing his drooping eye in order to keep it peeled open.

With ceremonial steps, Akiho entered the stage. In her right hand are a large, ivory-colored shallow yet quite wide cup filled with some kind of liquid, and in her left's an open fan. Dancing while using the two props with graceful steps and dexterity to keep the liquid filling the large cup from spilling even a drop, she continued to dance in harmony with the Felyne, in tune with the melody played. The complex, energetic movement she made is complimented perfectly by the Felyne with a slower, much graceful one.

After some time, the tempo of the melody started to climb, and the movement of the dance seemed to change: the Felyne's dance movement started to quicken, and Akiho's movement started to pace down, while the Felyne's grown quicker and fiercer. What was a flap from the fan now turned into a defensive slapping movement, which in turn, is countered by a slash from her opponent. Some of the female watcher even screamed a little when the _katana_ handled by the Felyne making its way to Aki's body-yet, the slash didn't produce anything, be it blood or rip in her clothing; the blade seemed to glide trough her. The 'bout' still continued for a while, accompanied by fast-tempo music, now entirely composed by woodwinds instruments only-

Then, Akiho tossed the cup in his right high into the air, making the fluid inside swirled considerably, but still not spilling. The Felyne handling the sword then chased the cup by a high jump (_I didn't know Felynes could jump THAT high!_) and slashed in two perfect pieces, as the blade ended up in a flourish mid-jump. As the blade finished its job, the liquid content of the cup ignited for whatever reason, and scattered in a large explosion, making the crowd gathering released a panicked scream, while the Felyne itself landed successfully on the hilt of the _katana _after performing series of flips mid-air, throwing the blade, stabbing it straight into the wooden stage. Now its height are somewhat at Vieze's level.

"_For the protection given by the Mighty Mountain God, we offer for thy, the drink of God; made from purest drop of water and finest harvest of the land combined._" Said a high-pitched female voice, from the stage's direction, one which is not Akiho's. Dusk could only guess that's the Felyne speaking, now with a fan held in one hand, covering her face. "_From the rain, a stream is formed. From the rain, mist is raised. From the rain, live, is given._" Continued Akiho, now standing back-to-back with the Felyne, using her fan in the same manner as the earlier does.

"_Grant us, The One Residing in Heavenly Throne. The Protection. The Blessing. The Strength._" Said the two in tandem raising their fan-in-hand toward the sky, releasing what looked like a glimmering powder. "-_so we could, continue to live in your land._"

After finishing reading the sentence, the two performers didn't even budged for few seconds, making all of the spectators before them started to hold their breath in anticipation-

Be it because of the mist rising; be it because dust swooped up from the earlier ruckus; be it because of the smoke that comes from the flame just before, or because the glittering powder-

The full moon is now surrounded by 5 layers of glittering halos.

Then, the performers bowed down to the visitors: it seemed that's the end of their performance, and the crowd started to cheer loudly for them. "Superb! Miss Aki, you're amazing!" Yelled Vieze in pure amazement-even Dusk must cover his ears from the Sonic-like shriek. _Yet, I must admit it. The dance's pretty amazing. And what's the trick to make those halos?_ Thought Dusk, flipping the handle of his newly-acquired Yukumo Switchblade, making the weapon folded back to its smallest possible form. But something made Dusk slightly disappointed- _Thought I'll be seeing Orc participated in the dance somehow…yet I haven't seen him once…_ Dusk eyed the now-turning-into-carnival humanoid dancers, only to fail finding the black-coat Felyne.

"Dusk! Look, look! She waved to me! Heeyaaa, miss Aaki!"

"…you're not a children anymore…to be excited from that kind of matter…" Grumbled Dusk, mentally sighing at Vieze's childish behavior. Yet, truthfully inside he is just as moved as the girl flailing her hand to the main performers now, as the dance itself seemed to be carrying some kind of religious…no, spiritual message in it. Be it from the moves, the costume or the act itself, some kind of understanding wells deep inside Dusk's mind. Yet he is unaware that 'something' is an important thing; at least for now…

**Back to the Inn.**

"So, you're saying…" Said Aki, with a stern glare from her eyes. Somehow, Dusk and Vieze both knelt before her, with 'sorry' expression plastered on their faces. "-that the explosion from before was not a part of the play-rather, an explosion from your SwitchAxe?"

Dusk nodded in response, as guilty as charged.

"Then, the reason for him shooting the Blast…was you, not responding to his call?" Piqued Aki again, this time shifting the focus of her stern glare to the girl's direction.

Then Vieze nodded slowly. "-y…yes, but!"

Aki quickly raised her hand to stop the girl's excuses. "No buts. Either of you is as guily as another does. Really, who's EVER going to shoot a SwitchAxe to draw attention from another? Sure, if you're in a Hunt, it'll provide great distraction, as well as attracting attention to you-but in the middle of Festival like this? Are you trying to start a mass panic or something?" Asked Aki again, her angry expression looked perfectly the same as Gandart's would-you could call it passed down with the gene or something, but to Dusk, that's possibly the most horrifying sight he has ever saw in the last 5 years, second only from seeing Radu get creamed by one of the Congalala's most famous attack…

Almost pleading, Dusk sends a 'HELP' signal with the edges of his eye to both Gandart and Radu's direction, but to no help at all. The former just made 'I'm just as helpless as you', and the latter froze in fear.

"WELL…?"

"we….WE're VERY SORRY!" said the guilty party at simultaneous time, bowing deeply their head to Aki's direction.

"There you go, Aki. Could you not forgive them for this once? Not to mention, you'll probably never experience that kind of successful play without any of the incident earlier." Said Gandart at last, 'saving' the two of them. "-w…well…it's true, but! Who would even shoot a Burst in the midst of the town like that! It's just like walking to the Amatsu's lair!" Argumented Aki again.

Gandart just sneered at his niece. "Ol' man Rou would. And as you know, the very man who waltzed into Amatsu's lair more than 100 years ago's standing before you…so why so angry?"

Dusk, Vieze and Radu jumped at that sentence.

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

Yet Gandart shoved away that question-if it cannot be called off as a 'question', but 'exclamation'.

Aki doesn't seem intrigued at all. It seems that she, being a local here, knows full well that fact. "And that's why you get exiled from here, right? _Mattaku, _even if you're not tied by blood or anything, your IDIOCY is perfectly the same." Groaned Aki, blurting the word 'IDIOT' as a lethal weapon: Dusk could practically feel his chest being stabbed by the word in a painful grin.

"…then, the one responsible for the 'attack 100 years ago'…is Gandart?" Said Radu, dumbfounded. "Gahahaha! That snake sure is tough!" Laughed the Wyverian without any remorse. "-you knowww…" Groaned Dusk again, while he is not that much disturbed by this kind of matter- knowing him, He'll even march into a Fatalis' lair…if that giant has one. "God…" Grunted Aki, pressing her hand against her head-this level of idiocy could be cured only by death, as the proverb said.

"Let's drop it for now, then. The Festival has ended, right? There's no more problem then…" Said Gandart again, brushing off the matter that he attacked Amatsu… "-who's in mood for a bath?"

All four raised their hand.

**Yukumo _Onsen_ '**_**Neko no Te'**_

As the name suggested, the natural hot spring situated in the edge of the cliffs of the Village is shaped like the pads underlying the cat's paw: in the center, there's a large bath, surrounded by three smaller ponds, with roof and all, that is usually reserved in advance by higher Guild member. Even with the number of person taking the bath there, the water didn't get muddled by the tiniest bit, as the bath draws fresh hot water from the nearby spring.

"Woah, this bath is huge!" Shouted Radu, his tension's already high.

"Uhh, yeah." Grumbled Dusk, slightly embarrassed with what he's wearing-AND seeing-right now. As unwritten rule for all visitors on the bathhouse, be it Hunters, common fellows or some higher-ups, all thread must be bared, with exception a small towel for rubbing your body and another towel to be strapped around the waist…for females, the towel is larger, and In turn covers more, from the chest down to the waist.

The bath is unisex.

Yet Gandart isn't wearing any.

"KYAAAAA!" Screams from all direction could be heard when the Wyverian practically marching in butt-naked without care-few female visitor even fainted on the spot of 'genocide'.

PRIIIITTTT!

A sharp whistle echoed throughout the vicinity. "_Hantai!_, NYA!" Said a Felyne, dressed in a somewhat strange outfit, pointing a wooden stick to Gandart's direction.

The Wyverian, who is now rinsed his body-a prerequisite of entering the pool of hot water, stared blankly on the runt-sized being that standing before him. "…what are…"

Before he could even made another sound, an army of Felynes has surrounded him, and in a flash completely dressed him in what looked like a restrainer.

"Take him away!" Said another Felyne, that looked like the leader of the gang. Dressed in _kimono_-like green attire, with long sleeves red in color, and holding a fan with some kind of local character written on it, the cat smirked to Dusk's direction. "-sorry about that. Even the locals sometimes forgot the rules, nya." Said the Felyne, grinning widely before returning back to his seat; which is situated right between the changing room's door. "Name's Bandai, nya! I'm the _Onsen_ administrator!" Meowed the cat-like creature, introducing himelf to Dusk and Radu. "-and I'm sorta like a security for this place. Nice to meet you all, Orc's friend!" Said the cat again, before performing a deep bow.

Dusk's expression turned- "So it was you guys that made Orc looked like that…" Grumbled him. "Nyaaa…it not just me, nya." Said Bandai, pointing to the Felyne with the exact same coloration, size and looks with him—albeit dressed differently in what looked like Chef's Attire—that sat cross-legged beneath an unique umbrella that's made from paper and _bamboo_. "It's…most likely my fault, nya." Said him, a little frightened expression crosses his face: "-I do remember that Orc's on the weak side with alcoholic beverages…but in spite of that, I offered him the strongest _sake_ on stock…thought he could drink away the sadness."

"This one's my younger brother, Benkei. He manages the drink stall-" "-drink…stall?"Asked Radu, peering behind Benkei's shoulder-he could see something that looked like a pair of doors. Because of his unique perception ability, he could easily feel that behind each of the door there's a wide temperature gap with the surrounding air.

"Nya, that's right. Nothing beats a nice, cool drink after a dip into a hot bath. And for our customer's satisfaction, we provided them with one. From non-alcoholic to 96% proof, you could order almost everything!" Boasted Benkei, and it's no mere bluff. Opening the door with his small paw, Dusk almost screamed "-What the *insert swearing word here*!" because of the space inside the door is even larger than the bath itself; what's more, the entire wall of the small room is covered by layers after layers of Ice Crystals, making the temperature of the room practically near freezing temperature, as the moisture on the air that get caught by the cool-air draft turned into mist, a proof of how low the temperature is- "And those are the drinks, nya. Stored inside an Bamboo container, the coolness of the drink wil seeps into your body perfectly!...just for a price, nya."

Both Dusk and Radu sighed-_so it's not free at all…_

"Nya! Dusk and Radu, nya!" Said a familiar voice from the direction one of the private bath. "Orc? Where have you…"

"_Maa._"

Dusk quickly turned his head away. "Why did you soak in there!"He screamed, as the Felyne's now accompanying Akiho. "Well, there's no problem with that, as this is mixed bath, right nya?" Asked him again, splashing water with his tail to Dusk's direction, much to his annoyance. _He…is right, but somehow it feels wrong…_

…

"Speaking of which-" Said Dusk, now rinsing the soap from his body. "-where the heck are you when the dance's beginning? You said that you would 'help'…yet you're nowhere to be seen."

Only after Akiho has finished her dip, Dusk finds the courage to open again his eyes that's being shut closely…for his age, Dusk's experience with women-especially NAKED ones are nil. Not only because his line of job, but…let's just say, Dusk is just shy around women, especially pretty ones.

But strangely, while Felli's presence counts, Vieze's not included in that 'shy around' list…

"Well nyaa-" Orc now brushing Dusk's back with a scrubbing device made from detoxified Purple Ludroth Sponge, peeling away layers of died-out skin with each rub-a comfort that cannot be felt in western culture. "-let's say that I helped them in some ways other than performing." Said Orc, pouring hot water over Dusk's shoulder. "-done, nya!" Said the Felyne, smacking Dusk with his fleshy paw; funny that the smack feels more like a Poogie's kiss then a smack.

"Then, let's switch." "-_hai_?"

Dusk took the Ludroth-mane sponge from Orc's paw and started kneading it with his left hand, while his right's catching the trying-to-flee Felyne by his shoulder.

"Let's switch. I'll wash your back for you." Said Dusk, now pouring the soapy lotion to his hands. "-no, nya! Thanks, but I has already-" "-_nya_I don't think so…" Said Dusk, moving his hand in threatening poise- "-w-wait, NYA! Anything but-"

*tickle*

"-nya~a!"

*tickle**tickle**tickle**tickle**tickle*

"NYAAAHHHAHHHAAAIIIIII WWAAAAAAIIIITTTT~~!" Screamed Orc, pleading for forgiveness-yet Dusk didn't let him go, and started tickling him instead of rinsing the cat's fur- "Can't do! *tickle*" Said, Dusk, continued to tickle the cat with more ferocity until all remaining breath been emptied from the creature's lungs-

"Serves you right! For missing…eh?"

Dusk looked at his hand and the rinsing liquid that's been flowing down the drain. Strangely, his hand's been coated in oily, tar-like substance, and the rinsing liquid's no better. "What are you-"

Turning his eye to the Felyne's direction, Dusk's healthy face color quickly turned blue.

Before him, Orc is no longer present. Who remained in his place is…"-you're…that dancer from earlier!" Asked Dusk, much to his surprise.

"…Dusk…_ecchi._" Said the Felyne again, but this time with feminine voice.

GGGRRRRAAAAKKKK!

Vieze entered the scene, a certain expression plastered on her blushing face.

"-wait, Vieze? This is not like you imagi-"

"-so." Said Vieze, her voice's tone is dangerously cold. "-you prefer Felynes more then a human girl?"

"No, that's-wait, Vieze? What are you going to do with the tub?" Asked Dusk, now in horror staring the girl standing before him, which is now holding a wooden tub high before her head-

THUNK!

Thus Dusk loses his consciousness and blackened out.

**Some Time Later.**

_**Neko no Te **_**Onsen.**

"-Ouch!"

After waking up, Dusk finds himself sitting inside the private hot-spring pool, one situated at the very end of the cliff. Even after bashing his cranium with the tub (leaving its pieces floating on the pool's surface), they're still kind enough not to leave Dusk freezing to death. "Oooouch. She didn't have to hit me that hard…" Grunted Dusk, feeling the slight bump on his forehead-_lucky it didn't cause any wound or something…_

Splash.

"_Ooya?_ It seems that I've entered the wrong pool-" Said the one entering the bath Dusk's been using for some time now-he cannot make out even the outline of the figure-heck, he didn't know how much time has passed after he fainted-not with the total darkness enveloping the entire area because the moon's already hidden behind the thick fog cover. "No, I believe you're not, mister…" Said Dusk, slightly embarrassed, and exiting the pool quickly-

"-no need for that, young one. In fact, I'll be honored if you would accompany me soaking in this bath…"

As the cloud cleared because of a sudden gust, Dusk could finally make out who's he being conversing with.

A Wyverian, looking _ancie-err,_even older than more than 400-odd years old Rou (and more wrinkled than him), stepped into the hot spring. "Ooooohhh…this old bones sure could use some resting…" Said the Wyverian, grinning to Dusk, which he himself replied with similar grin.

…as the Wyverian entering the bath's a little bit on the quiet side, possibly because of all the knowledge and experience accumulated trough all of his lifetime, Dusk decided to pull out one…but what would be a great topic to strike out with? _The weather's nice-_probably would not be enough to nail it down. _The view's nice-_the moon's has been hiding for some time again now.

"The bath's good."

…it turned out that the quiet Wyverian got the first strike.

"-Umm…yeah." Answered Dusk shyly- "My name's Renga. What's yours, young one?" Said the Wyverian, introducing himself. "Dusk." "-a Hunter, eh? And Material Hunter on the top of that."

Dusk sweatdropped a little- _Is it THAT obvious, me being a Material Hunter? Or it is- _Asked Dusk to himself, making the old Wyverian chuckled a bit, then sending Dusk a long stare that sends shivers down his spine: the depth of those golden-colored eyes do not dim with the aging: instead, it sparkles just like the golden moon above them. "It probably would be a while long

er until you could 'see' like me, though. So don't push yourself." Said Renga, shifting his position nearer to Dusk's side- "-do you mind?" said the old man, pointing to Dusk's gloves. From the looks of it, the old Wyverian has already found out about what lies hidden beneath.

Somehow sensing that '_if it's this man, I wouldn't need to put an act_', Dusk lets out a sad smile and took off the gloves he's been wearing, even in the bath: Kelbi Hide is supposed to be weak against water, on the top of it, hot water with strong alkaline property. Revealing the golden and silver-colored scales hidden beneath the pelt, he showed the Sun and Moon-shaped scars on each respective palms. Setting the Gloves beside, and resting the Scales on the top of the soft skin, Dusk stared down on the cut he made himself under the dim moonlight.

"It has been a good hundred years since I saw someone with that much compassion for those Beasts." Said Renga, rubbing his fingers against the remains of the scar: it has mostly healed, leaving scar tissues that gives out a silk-like sheen under the faint moonlight. "-but I didn't think that are others that foolish enough to do that."

Dusk blinked in surprise, as Renga showed him a similar mark to himself on his left shouder. The mark has been mostly erased by time and turned mostly into mass of wrinkled skin, but Dusk can somehow outline the borders and the shape of the sign, which is shaped like a draconic wing.

"Lolaeus' a bit on the fierce side, but he values life far beyond anything else. Still, the Guild saw him as a dangerous beast." Said the old Wyverian, showing a trinket made from some beast's fang. As far as he is concerned, the trinket's material is one that he didin't recognize; yet he is not heartless enough to try and bring up the topic about what species this 'Lolaeus' belong to.

"…how long will this carnage continue?"

Ranga turned his eyes to Dusk as he said those words. "We might be calling them 'beasts; or 'monsters'; but in truth they are just the same like us. Being born, living their life, and died; that's their natural cycle…or that _should _be their natural cycle. There's absolutely no need for us to intervene, nor to to kill anything-"

"Dusk. We-, no, HUMANITY has a certain flaws in their nature. Yet those flaws is what made us Human." Said Renga, now soaking in up to his shoulders. "-Fear. Of anything stronger than itself. Greed. To conquer and to get anything they wanted. Pride. To stand tall, even if they're wrong. Those flaws, leads up to what you see now."

"The 'Hunt'." Said Dusk, with a bitter expression. Knowing full well that the ones that started the invasion of the territorial rights, if there's one, is no other than humankind. "Cutting down forests for lumber, killing them just for fun or sport…even invading the harsh desert and boiling volcano for ores. The humans, from their viewpoint, is the pest." Continued him.

"…but there's no stopping in this vicious circle. As the civilization of men advances, their living space is continually being compromised. Not to mention their materials are prized beyond comprehension; and ironically, being used as protection against them, or weapons to slay more of their kind."

"-the best quality that 'man' has-" "-is nothing more than plain greed, bloodlust and unending thirst of knowledge."

The old Wyverian and the young human Hunter stared each other straight in the eyes before giving each other a nod of understanding.

"To be able to think like that in your age…you're an exceptional one, Dusk." Said the old man, admiring Dusk-yet the one being praised humbly declines the praising by shaking his head. "I'm not the one making that conclusion. Silve is the one that taught me so."

…

The two man, which is supposedly separated by impassable wall known as age, is currently nonchalantly chatting without any use of honorifics or regards of their respective status: if you asked them why could they done so, they probably will answer with "Why must I?"

"Being a Hunter that values their life more then anything…as a Hunter-no, as a man, your heart is pure beyond comparison, Dusk." "-and as I said before…I learned that from the best teacher there is."

Ranga wriggled for a bit, extending his limbs in a relaxed manner, making a small ripple on the pond's water.

"If it so, you'll probably lead a life full of lies and contradiction. Do you-" "-I am prepared. Since this wound is etched on my skin, and the blood flowed from my veins…my life has been in quite a mess. So what's the point of stopping it right now? Besides…now I've something to be protected. My only way for absolution."

Renga stared Dusk again. "…you won't ever give up, would you?" Said him with a little chuckle. "-and I'm sure this time, there's won't be any more mistakes. I won't let Luce-"

"-'Luce'? As in-'Light'?" Asked Renga again, seemingly interested. "Yes. I named him after his parents…if not his glare towards the sun at that time." Answered Dusk, remembering the event which earned the young Rathalos his name. "…what's wrong with that?" Asked Dusk again, seeing the expression made by the old Wyverian.

"Have you heard about the legend of the Divine Dragon of Light?" Asked Renga again, which Dusk answered with the shaking of his head.

"_When the Darkness rises from the deepest Depth of the Earth._

_When Chaos awakens, and with him, all of the world's order is in disarray._

_When all hope is faint, and Humanity is lost._" Said Renga, as he were reading from a book. His expression, though, seemed like the poem he's reading is a serious one.

"_Led by four Knights, Each riding on the Four Beast of Legend._

_The Knightess of the Darkest Night, riding on the Black Beast of Carnage._

_Below her mighty Wing, no neck stands upright._

_The Knight of Black Thunder, carried in a Chariot pulled by the Twin Bolts._

_His Howl exclaims Destruction of all things standing._

_The Maiden Knight of Golden Moon, Her trusty companion is the Pearlescent Poison._

_Brandishing the Crescent Moon as her sword, even the Darkest cloud cannot conceal her soul-stealing beauty._

_And, as the leader of them all-_

_The one wearing the armor of purest white; The Knight of Silver Sun._

_Riding on the Dragon of Light himself, in his arms he grasps the tool of salvation._

_His wing-beats carried the breath of life; his roar awakened anything that had fallen._

_Together, they shall restore order to the land._

_Also, rewrite the history of beasts and humans alike."_

"…what does that mean?" Asked Dusk to Renga, this time, the old Wyverian shakes his head. "I don't know. After all, it's just a legend. A tale, at best. It's up to the listener's imagination to interpret that. But I did know-the Dragon of Light is definitely not a Fatalis." "-and the 'Silver Sun' here…a Silver Rathalos?"

Again, Renga shakes his head. "Maybe yes, maybe no. There's still many beasts roaming in this world with the color of silver. Yet again…"

"It's really up to your imagination." Said Renga again, standing from his sitting position. "-ah-" "-it's really nice to have a young one like you listening to this old man's blabbering, though. I'd like to give you something as present…" "-nonononono! What I've done is just listening to the story! I didn't deserve to receive anything-" "Yet, the one I wanted to give to you is supposedly going to help you with your strive…"

Dusk quickly grabbed Renga's hand. "Let me restate that for you. PLEASE."

The old Wyerian laughed loudly, and started to mess Dusk's already messed-up hair. "I like you, young lad! Meet me at my room later!" "-aaand…which one?" Asked Dusk, when Renga has finished wiping his body dry.

Both Bandai and Benkei, which seemed to be working overnight is now purring soundly in their respective counter.

"The Room of Millennium Oak." Said Renga again, waving his hand to the young hunter.

…

"is it just me…" Grumbled Dusk to himself, remembering what happened at this trip. "-or has my rotten luck turned into great luck?"

Be it is the case, or something large is at work…

Because of his fatigue, Dusk practically nodded off inside the hot-spring pool.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter eight for you. Hope you guys' not disappointed, because this is still a refresher chap.<p>

But seriously, Dusk-using SA's Burst as party-cracker is faaar too badass.

Oh, and from now on, Dusk's side as a Crafter would getting more focus then before-because of the Code. And Gandart will finally stop being a lazy old fart...not really.

...he has his own reason for exhibiting such laxness. One of it directly related to the storyline, but at this point I cannot say anymore.

Oh, and do raise your hand if you finds the 'revelation' scene is actually kinky. I've formulated so much ways in where Dusk finally founds out that Orc(hid) is not a male, but a female cat...but as there is bathroom scene, why not abuse it?

...sorry for Dusk that gets whomped in the head for that, though. (Vieze is **definitely** not happy of this development, mind you.)

Ah, back to our story.

Until now, there's two peoples that actually admitted that they raised a Beast: Gandart with Gravia and Renga with Lolaeus (guess what's his species?), so it would be not strange if he encountered more peoples like that...

Okay, let's see the progress this far: festival scene, mass panic scene, dancing scene, bathing scene...what did I miss again? Surely not the de-

AGH! Me and my big mouth. Nevermind, that revelation that Renga told Dusk is pure spoiler; interpret it please! I'll be enjoying the comment on that one.

We'll meet again at Chapter 9. Hopefully. And I must learn how to stop ranting (,')

~13 July 2011~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

"**Part Three: The Midnight Beast's Roar"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>BWA-CCHU!"<strong>

-and awakens with a case of bad cold.

It is barely dawn when he awakened, and all things before him are still blanketed with heavy mist. "BWA-CCHU! *snort* Geez, what a bad way of getting a cold." Commented him.

Yet, most people would probably experience a case of serious heat stroke instead of a cold when they stayed in a hotspring like that.

"-meh, it saves me from the need of morning shower." Said Dusk again, looking on his palm…

His palm and fingers should be shriveled beyond recognition, yet they appeared to be just fine. "Heh. Guess Orc's story about how long one stayed in the bath will not turn into shriveled mess turned out to be true." Noted him to himself, wearing his gloves-which turned out to be in a perfect condition- back, hiding them from view, then taking a quick look around.

Both Benkei and Bandai had vanished from their respective spot. Most likely, for their morning maintenance chores on the bath house's pillars: don't matter how strong the material they're made of, constant exposure to moisture would weaken their internal structure, causing molds and termites eat into it quickly. Thus, daily apply of varnish oil would be important, if not imperative.

"Nyaa."

From his back, a small meowing sound could be heard. "Hey, you're… The one that handed Vie the letter?" Asked Dusk, seeing the pattern on the Felyne's forearm that looks like the symbol '8'. "That's right, nya! I'm Hachi- And it's kind of you to remember me when we even didn't meet directly yesterday, though." Said the Felyne again, with a little chuckling sound. "Speaking of which…did you don't know, nya? In morning hours, this bath is reserved for Felynes…"

Dusk turned his head, and noticed that under the heavy mist caused by the evaporating water, small figures could be seen bathing and rinsing. Since they're Felynes, being totally undressed in this unisex bath is not a problem…heck, they are practically walking without any garments beside their fur.

"Err…sorry, then. I'll be on my way." "Take care, nyaa." Waved Hachi with his towel at Duks's depature.

**Inn's Hallway.**

After re-equipping his garments back, and founds out that breakfast time has long over, while holding his hungry stomach Dusk decided to pay Renga a quick visit: who knows if the 'present' he mentioned is something edible?

"Letsee…which room he said he's lodged in?" Muttered Dusk, remembering his conversation with Renga yesterday. "Oak…Millennium Oak, is it?" As he browsed the list of rooms available for rent. "Ah, here it is…"

Too bad the list don't include directions.

"Sheesh. Just knowing the name isn't enough, doesn't it…" Grumbled the half-wet, half-dry young Hunter. As hasslesome as it is, now is the bath-time for almost all the Inn's attendant- you could read it as Felynes-the ones that know the exact location of the room.

Dusk heaved a big sigh.

"Guess whatever it is must wait for a bit, then. I'll better be returning to my room-" "-oh? We meet again…Dusk."

"…"

Must be a trick played by Fate, but…just as just turned beside a corner, Renga's small figure could be seen. "Err…Renga. Is it just me, or our encounter is…" "Yes, I thought so myself. It is most likely, the Goddess of Fate is toying with her Threads."

The two, at loss of words, finds their self laughing at each other's expression.

" 'spose so. Just as I thought finding your room would be impossible as the Felynes are now bathing, I bumped you in the corridor-" Groaned Dusk, still unable to contain his laughter. "-yes, and at top of that…"

Renga turned his small, wrinkled body and points to the large nameplate at the top of the room at the very end of the corridor Dusk's going to walk to.

It reads "Room of Millennium Oak".

"-it seems too perfectly coordinated to be a coincidence, would it not?" Asked Renga again, still smiling lightly. "Come. Let us see if this chain of coincidences would end after I handed 'that' to you." Said Renga again, giving the 'follow me' sign, hunter-stlye.

**Room of Millennium Oak.**

Unlike the other rooms Dusk has visited, which put an emphasis on the design based on what the room is named, such wall-cloth with pink petal pattern on Vie's room, or blooming white flowers on his room's walls, Renga's room is quite…plain.

With only the basic features of an inn, which is a futon bed, a desk and chair pair, a small couch at windowstill, and a small cabinet, the room is lacking the luster usually offered by almost every inn…

"Don't mind that. I've been using this room since this inn's opening, so much that they regard this as my own." "-so even after remodeling, they didn't remodel this room?"

"No. They WANTED to, but I refused."

Dusk is now confused.

"Wait. They listened to you? How come?" Asked him again, yet Renga smiled devilishly as he opened the drawer, seemingly searching for something. "Let's just say…I've paid them enough for at least 10 years' more."

_And HOW MUCH it would be?_ Asked Dusk inwardly; Yet Dusk's eyes caught a small glimpse of what's inside the cabinet, his jaw almost dislocated from its hinge.

The contents of the small, tattered wooden cabinet is treasure beyond his wildest imagination. Heavenly Scales, Jewels, and so many rare materials stashed inside the small drawer, making Dusk's jaw drooped in utter surprise, if not shock.

"I…see. Even with few of those stashed in your drawer, they will probably let you own this inn…" Whispered Dusk in amazement. Renga just chuckled, hearing that comment coming from Dusk. "I'm stashing them here not for any other cause then protecting them, though." Muttered the old Wyverian again. "? From what? Theft?" Asked Dusk, guessing wildly.

But the old man just smiled rather bitterly.

"That's one of many reasons I put them here; yet that is not all." Answered Renga, pulling out one of the material from inside the cabinet: it's a single, brilliant gem which have been mounted into a medal-like brooch. "I already asked this to Akiho, and her parents: If, I didn't come to Yukumo in precisely one year after my last visit, she'll offer all of my things stashed here to Amatsu."

"? What's…that mean?" Said the puzzled Dusk. "It means-after my death, all of this thing stashed here would become Yukumo Village's property."

Something in Dusk's mind, namely his patience snaps with 'crack' sound.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Protested Dusk, his expression twirled into what seems like 'unpleasentness'. "You've earned them with your own hands-why must you give them for another's sake? Not mentioning-" Pointed Dusk to the brooch he's been handling pretty carefully for a while now- "-even Lolaeus' gem?"

Renga just smiled, and reached for Dusk's hand. Then, he puts the object he's been handling for some time now to the young hunter's care. "-what-?"

"Is it heavy?" Asked Renga, which answered with a nod from Dusk.

"Then, is it heavier than life itself?"

Dusk couldn't answer this one question.

"…oh, that's your point." Muttered Dusk after spending a while thinking.

"True, leaving all of these precious material behind for some unknown fella sure looks like a big foolishness to you. Yet, by doing so I've eliminated one thing from all of this rotting flesh-"

"-their history." Answered Dusk. And thus he understand-that he's been misunderstanding all of these time: the reason why Renga just stashed the materials' here is not only because he's guarding them from thievery or something-it's also not the cause why didn't use them in the first place.

To be put simply: he CANNOT use them-in the same way Dusk cannot use Silve and Aure's material.

"I see. Our way of thinking is precisely the same." Said Renga again, albeit now in a sad tone, and reached his hand to the brooch, now resting in Dusk's palm. "Even if I obtained them, there's no way I could use these materials for any craft. Doing so…will destroy anything left inside them-and inside me. Be it memories or something else." Muttered the old Wyverian Hunter, while touching the gem in the centre of the brooch. _Is it…the 'soul'? _Asked Dusk to himself, his eyes now locked into the frail-looking Wyverian with a sad smile before him.

…

"Sorry for being so sentimental. Guess it comes with old age." Said Renga again, after a little while. Now in his hands are held something that looked like…an extremely old parchment.

_Don't tell me this are also one of that 'stuff of legend' thingy_, thought Dusk while remembering what happened last time he experienced this kind of situation. "This is my own Potion recipe."

Dusk now looks like he's been Flash-ed, giving his blank look and else.

"It's…what? A Potion recipe?" asked Dusk again, now doubting his own ears. "? Don't you hear me just fine? Yes, it's a my special Potion recipe. It is guaranteed to get the 'kick' right back into you, even after being struck by Fatalis' bolt." Said Renga, while laughing loudly. "-that is, *if* I *survived* in the first place." Groaned Dusk, now doubting his look while looking at the recipe-

"…? This…isn't a regular Potion recipe?" Asked Dusk, after browsing the list of ingredients. Heck, that's a LOT of things to make a simple Potion.

Potions, A.K.A 'Healies', as some of the Hunters called them so, is the liquid-type medicine ranking the fourth on the list of all important things you musn't forget to bring in a hunt: after the weapon, armor…and experience using them, of course. While most of them 'recovers health', as written in the pamphlet handed out by the Guild, all they do is: 1) Eliminate your pain by blocking the chemical causing it. Prolonged use, though, would cause addiction and in severe cases, cuts off the signal of pain from being sent. 2) Stops bleeding by constricting the vessels ruptured. Yet a large-enough dose would stop your heart directly than the bleeding. 3) Provide you with a high-enough dose of nutrient to cause a kidney and liver failure. Sure though, it would speed up your recovery…if you didn't die because of poisoning.

Thus, every experienced Hunter probably has their own Potion recipe, in order to 'survive' something other than the beasts' attack or Guild's overpowered medicine.

Most of the so-called 'recipe', if not all Potion's indegrient is based on two main item: Herb and Blue Mushroom. The effect of the 'Herb', or _Medicina planta_ by the medical people, if not adding it's extreme un-palatable-ness or bitterness to the stuff to kick you back conscious, is the effect 1 and 2 as described before (though reports mentioned adding Hot Pepper and Thunderbug Juice would produce better effect). While on its own this effect would be produced only when you consume a handful of those bitter things, luckily there is a mushroom called _Auzuri reinforca_-normally known as Blue Mushroom, as that little thing were colored blue enough. The extract contained in that small morsel synergized with the Herb's effect, adding more potency to the previously-mentioned effect. Combined with Honey…well, you get most of the thing needed for a recovery, other than natural sweetener or enough time resting.

"Lifepowder, Psychoserum, Dragon Seed, Armor Seed, Power Seed, Pale Extract, Kelbi Horn, Blue Mushroom…heck, these are practically all Potions combined into one!" Said Dusk, recognizing the items noted there. "Well, it surely will give you all the things you need in…one gulp." Said Renga again, now grinning to the awe-struck young Hunter.

There DO exist other recipes for Potions. There's Max Potions, Ancient Potions, Armorskins, Demondrugs, Hot Drinks, Cool Drinks, Immunizers…and many other brews. These 'specialized' Potions do not only recover your health…they provide you with various effects. Making your six pack looks tighter (Armorskin), Making your muscles bulge (Demondrugs), makes you feels 'hot' (Hot Drink in the middle of a late-night parties), makes you feel 'cool' (Cool Drinks while in front of the crowd-don't let they caught a glimpse of you drinking it, though.), boosts your stamina…just name it. The side-effect of those potions…is just usually a lot of bladder movement.

"…well…I don't know what to say, but…thanks?" Said Dusk, folding that small piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket. "Well, just make it and try it out. I guarantee it would work miracle on your slump." Said Renga, standing up from his sitting position. "I must go now: I've made a promise with Rou for a small walk in the scenic route." Renga smiled and fetches a walking stick, which is crafted rather exquisitely from another-unknown-to-Dusk monster material.

"-Renga?" Said Dusk, in a question-like tone just before he exits the Millennium Oak's door. "-yes?"

"…do you…also participate in the Hunt of the Crimson Fatalis?" Asked Dusk again. "-well…" Hummed the old Wyverian with a small smile on his tuckered lip. "That beast is a tough nut to crack."

And then, Renga walked away, leaving the awe-struck Dusk in…well, awe.

**Room of Camellia**

"-I'm back…hey, are you guys still sleeping?" Asked Dusk, seeing two huge lumps under the _futons_ sprawled on the _tatami_ mats. "-geez, it's nearing noon already-"

"_Danna-sama_."

"-erk! Orc, what are you doing here!" Screamed Dusk, now extremely flustered by some obvious reasons.

The oddly-colored Felyne was there. Under the lump of _futon._

"What, can I not be here? Especially, after you've seen-" "-waitwaitwaitwait! Stop with that act-"

"No. I cannot, _purr_." "-er, Orc? Your eyes…are scary, do you know that?" Asked Dusk, responding to Orc's 'advancement' with 'withdrawing' more and more to the corner of the room. "…and you can call me Ran…when we're alone." "-*erk*!" _Somebody, help?_ Pleaded the cornered hunter, not by any kind of man-devouring beast-but a single cat.

"_Danna-sama~…" _"-noooo~!"

BLAM!

At the exact point the Felyne prepares to 'pounce' on Dusk, a small, hand-made bomb which emanates dense powdered-Felvine-smoke, filling the room to its brim.

"*cough*What*cough**cough*is that!" Yelled Dusk, coughing the small particles out of his lungs. Opening the window with utmost difficulty, and letting the smoke out, Dusk found the creature previously attacking him…

"For the God's sake! That makes it thrice in a single day!" Shrieked Vieze, coming out from the behind of the sliding door. It's obvious from the attire and the mask covering her face that she, along with Radu that's fainted from the Felvine Bomb's explosion's shockwave-is the bomb's thrower. "You guys saved me!" Screamed Dusk happily, after eliminating what's left from the bomb's smoke. "No, you saved yourself by NOT sleeping in this room last night. Radu's pretty traumatized, you know?" Said Vieze, jerking the Felyne by her neck and handed her to already-awaiting, full-equipped with thick scarves not to breathe in the chaos-inducing small particles of Felvine-Comrades.

_Traumatized…by what?_ Asked Dusk inwardly.

"Well, you _still _saved me, though. Despite causing a bad bump as price." Added Dusk again while sneering at Vieze, the one responsible for his night at the hot-water bath.

Not responding to Dusk's _flattery,_ Vieze lobbed another bomb, but this time's a Deodorizing Agent to prevent further chaos caused by the one she threw earlier.

"Orc…I mean, Ran, has attempted at least THREE assaults on you starting from the bath incident last night. Did it ring any bell?" Asked Vieze, to the dumbfounded Dusk. "Hell no! How in the blazes I could do something to her after getting smacked right into my head and fell unconscious at least for more than few hours?" Said Dusk, re-stating his line from before while raising his speech's volume to almost screaming to the petite hunter, in case the blast last night has effected her hearing.

"_Ano_…" Said a female voice from the doorway, which they recognized as Akiho's-she's already dragging Radu's limp body into the room…with some help from her aides, or course.

"In this case, I must ask for your deepest apology, Dusk." Pleaded Aki, bowing her head deeply while sitting in _seiza_. "Why must you?" Asked Vieze, now playing with a small bamboo twig before Dusk's trembling figure: few thin, red lines on the tanned man's face tells that somebody has been hitting him with a small, long object…just like what Vieze's holding right now.

"The reason why Rangiku behaves that way…is probably, if not certainly, is my fault." Said her again, proscrenating about something. "-I…trained her to become a _nadeshiko_; a _perfect maiden_."

"-not to become a _perfect __**comrade**_?" Asked Radu, now already waking up from his 'little nap'. "I know! It's my fault entirely-because of the losses of her previous master…actually, her FIFTH, she's became too scared to get another master." Said Akiho. "-thus, you **brainwashed **her to become the perfect **maiden**?" Asked Dusk, now knowing where this' leading to. "-I said, by doing that you've probably KILLED the rest of her masters…including the would-be ones." Commented Dusk, rather harshly…

"-it's the only choice…after all, she's born from the direct descendant of Azaelle: she'll be in an eternal shame, being the only descendant with no master worthy of her-oh, you Hunters would be probably known her more by the name-" "-the first ever Felyne that acquire a 'Master'. Promea." Said Dusk and Vieze in unison. "-wait, why did I didn't know that?" Asked Radu in puzzlement, yet the trio didn't shift the smallest ounce of attention to him. "The 'blood', which contained all of her extraordinary powers is activated by a single, simple emotion-" "-as in, 'lust'?"

…

Radu got shot down almost after the letter 'l' leaves his tongue by cold stares from the remaining three, but otherwise the conversation continued. "It's 'affection', by the way." Said Akiho again, making the expression 'oh' appeared at both Dusk's and Vieze's faces, both telling that each of their guess' wrong. "

"-yet it doesn't mean she must 'assault' anyone to prove her affection, though." Said Radu, who've experienced the 'assault' first-handedly. "-I'm very sorrrry!" Asked Akiho immediately-

It's…far than normal to see anyone older to apologize this earnestly to the younger ones…experiencing them is another thing.

"Well, what we can do the best at present is to restrain her…but even with that, she'll find some way of escaping anyway. So you guys must keep your eyelids pulled out-" "_**DANNA-SAMA!**_"

"…*erk*." Gulped down the four of them when that cry resounded in the hallway. "-talk about fast. The Felvine's duration is even shorter than before!" Grunted Vieze, readying the next bomb. "-err, it's probably not my place to say this, but…" Said Akiho, pointing to the small bomb in Vieze's hand- "-the bomb works just fine. Or actually…that's probably what makes her fiercer."

"-ah."

Felvines acts as a strong stimulant for Felyne-kin.

ZRRRAAAKKK!

The _shouji_ is being dragged down with a lethal force.

The small figure, clad in purplish, long down appeared before the opened door.

The quartet froze in horror as they saw the frantic-looking face of said Felyne, now breathing heavily and deeply-

"DANNA-SAAMAA!"

The carnage begins.

**Outside of the Inn.**

"(Did we lost her!)" whispered Dusk, hiding behind a small, red-colored bush. "(Yes…but probably not for long…hey, where's Radu?)" Asked Vie, after realizing their friend is nowhere to be seen…

"Your sacrifice would be eternal in our memories-" "-don't go killing people as you please!" Groaned Radu, appearing from behind with his signature Khezu Hide blanket. "Whoa! Thought you're a ghost for a while there…so what's about Orc…err, Ran?" Asked Dusk, still quite flustered after hearing the full story of what 'assault' Radu experienced as his 'double'. "They've kept her in the dungeons until the Felvine wears off. Though, it's highly likely that she's going to break out **before** it's going to happen." Groaned the tanned male, now trying to hide himself from plain view using his blanket (he's already stuck out as clear as a sore Khezu head, though. Why bother?). "Great. So we can't go back to the inn anytime soon…" Groaned Dusk: in his pocket a folded Potion recipe still waiting to be brewed…

"Wait." Muttered Dusk, taking a good view on himself and the rest of them.

They're still wearing their _yukata_s. "First things first. Find a change of clothes." Said Dusk, followed with a groan. "-our belongings is in our rooms."

The trio's mood took a nose-dive crashing. Going to the inn means that…they must walked in to Ran's territory. "-I'll go." Said Vieze at long last of a silence. "-you're what!" Asked Dusk-yet he realized that whay Vie's proposed is their ony way out from their airy _yutaka_s.

"…got it. Be careful not to be assaulted, ok?" Said Dusk at last, giving the small huntress the nod of approval. "Be right back." Said her, already dashing into the Inn's entrance.

"Well…what are we going to do now?" Asked Radu, hiding his head more into his cuddly blanket, which is snatched by Dusk at the next instant. "-hey, gimme back-!" "-bear with some paralyzing pills I made now. I'm going to borrow the crafter's tools-wearing this makes you looked like a giant Whelp, did you know?" Groaned Dusk, weighing the blanket-_this will be enough for a cloak, at least._ Thought Dusk, walking off to the Smithy's direction.

**Smithy.**

'Closed for this day'

"SERIOUSLY!" Moaned Dusk, reading the sign posted on the closed front door. _Ah, if I remember it right, earlier Renga did said that he'll be going for a little walk with Rou this morning…_ "-if you're looking for Rou, he's out walking, nya." Said a familiar Felyne voice. "Ah, I've known it…did he specify when he's coming back?" "-well, nyaa…if he's going out with Master Renga, it'll probably until next morning." Said Fuji, now stretching out his old body with unusual elasticity.

"-are you suggesting…they're going for a hunt?" Sweatdropped Dusk. _What are two old, retired wyverian's going to do if they encountered a strong beast on their way strolling? _Thought him again. "Well, prob'ly not, but a Gathering is more likely, nya." Replied the old Comrade with a silly grin. "-as I thought…" Muttered Dusk.

"-nya, what about that? Khezu Hide? It's quite rare around here…" Pointed the cat with his tail when using his hands arranging his tools of trade. "Oh, this…I thought I could borrow some tools and thread for making a cloak."

Aside from his 'who-the-hell're-going-to-wear-such-clothing?' look, the old Felyne just donned a silly grin. "Purrfect timing. I need a hand with this day's order. If you're willing to help ne, not only I'll lend you my keys to the forge-I'll even taught you how to craft some Comrade equipment, nya."

_That's right, the Comrade and Smithy is connected in the inside-_

"-I'll take that offer!" jumped Dusk, grabbing Fuji's hand. "-that's good, nya. But…"

Takafuji then gave Dusk a trough look.

"-not in that outfit. Go change to another suit, would ya? If I recall correctly, there shoud be an uniform at the locker at the back." Said Fuji, pointing at the small, wooden locker embedded in the rocky walls.

…

"Well…it's better then that _yukata_ anyway." Sighed Dusk, now dressed in soot-covered, sweat-perfumed, fire-resistant robe made from some kind of silky material. Although that work-robe is few sizes larger than his build, it's comfy enough to move in. "Nyaaa…so we should get started, then!" Purred the Felyne enthustically, while carrying a huge bag full of left-over ingredients from a Craft. "-your first job is to inspect those materials. With your [_Blink_] it'll probably pose no challenge at all, right?"

At first, Dusk's opened lips wanted to ask 'how did you know about that?', but the excitement from the pile of the Materials before him-many unknown to his eye quickly turned that sentence to "-aye-aye, sire!". Smiling, Takafuji then took one magnifying loupe for himself and started working.

**Outside of the Inn.**

"You're back!" Welcomed Radu when Vieze approached him with a trotting pace. "Here's your robe. Hey, where's Dusk?" Asked the huntress, now donning an native armor-Yukumo Set, without the distinctive straw hat. "-off to the Smithy. He said that me wearing my Khezu Hide blanket would attract too much attention..so he'll turn it into a cloak or something…" "Ugh! So who'll wear this clothing? I've went trough hell to get these." Moaned Vie, now waving a set of clothes in her tiny arms, unmistakeably Dusk's.

Tock.

"-wait, what is that?" Said Radu, hearing something dropped from Dusk's clothes. Chasing the rolling object until it's submerged inside one of the smaller pools used to soak one's feet, he finally salvaged it from the bottom of the pool. "Is this…a box or something? There's a lock as well…" Muttered him, now shaking the box to pry about the contents. "-hey, wait! It's probably a bad idea to go and open that box, right?" Warned Vieze, while trying to stop the shaking movement of the small box; yet it's pretty useless, given her maximum reach is somewhere below Radu's shoulder level. "Yeah, right. Unless there's a ring inside this box that he'll going to propose to someone-namely, Ran." "-that's not funny! Give it here!" Roared Vieze, still trying to mug the box out of Radu's grasp; but even with jumping, the small box is still far from her reach. "Here! Here!" Played the amused Radu with the box, making Vieze jumping here-and-there in attempt to reach the small box.

"GIVE-IT-HERE!" roared Vie, kicking Radu's shin with full-force, making the prankster practically shrieked in agony-and the small object thrown high in the air, before hitting the ground with a loud 'crack' noise.

The rim of the box, as well as the lock, got busted by the impact, making the content got thrown away on the ground:

A mesmerizing necklace, with seventeen beads of shining, pink colored stones as adornment. Each of the stone is set on a painstakingly-crafted roses made from a mixture of Machalite-Union Ore, giving it a purplish-pink tint, and connected one to another with a chain made of the very same material. In the centre of the necklace a small, engraved plate could be seen.

As she picked the object from the ground, and reads what letters are engraved on that plate, her face quickly assumed bright-red color. How couldn't? The plate reads 'Vieze Randrite', and on the back of the plate there's another engraving that reads 'Happy Birthday'.

"D-d-d-d-d-d…When…did..he-"

"-err, Vieze? Ma'am?"

"(WHEN DID HE EVEN CRAFTED THIS!)" Yelled the girl in whispers, after dragging Radu to one of the shop's corners in order to flee from guests and some locales that thinked they just played witness in a proposal or some sorts. "-i-I didn't know! Honestly! He's being right beside you this whole time, right! How could I know what's happened then?" Answered Radu in a panic. "! T…t-true…but…" _–if he's not making this when we're together, then he's been making it BEFORE we're going to a trip, right? That means…_

"But boy! That necklace sure is gaudy. I mean-" Pointed Radu to one of the stone decorating it "-even one of those Basarios' Tears worth a hefty thousand of Zennies. Wonder how much did he spend on that piece alone?" Asked the tanned man in utmost naivety: his words could be interpreted freely as "_Dusk sure thinks about you very much, to spend so much money for your present._"

The reddish tint on Vieze's face is now turning to even deeper coloration.

"-shutup shutup shutup shutup shutup shutup shutup SHUT UP!"

**Felyne Equipment Shop**

"Raise the-" "-temp to blazing red for Rath's material! Done!" "-put the-" "-Naruga's bit into the Armorsphere mix! Done!" "-could you-" "-here! The handle for the Ao's Axe!"

The two crafter's working on a blindingly fast pace-even before Takafuji's word of order is finished, Dusk has already completed what he's going to ask for: it seems that they communicate with method faster and clearer than speech itself, making the rest of the employee finds their paw holding on loose air, without anything to work on. "Phew, that was great!" Huffed Dusk, wiping the salty drops of sweat out of his face with the cloth provided earlier. He hasn't moved-or Crafted-this much in some time-

After taking care of Luce, actually.

"We're not done yet, young'un! Re-" "-straighten the Ian's Needle! Done! Attaching them to the blade! Done! Applying the finishing lacquer-Done! Testing the poison content-" Said Dusk in locomotive-like order while throwing the miniature Queen's Rose to the target ring made from cloth, making the white sheet turned purplish-black when the tip of the weapon dugs into it-"Done!"

Takafuji's eyes looked like they're just to pop up from its respectable sockets. "Damn that was FAST!" Praised the cat, trotting to the target board where the blade's still attached to. "-not to mention this' no some half-assed work! Dusk, you're…simply amazing! Not even half an hour and you're even better than the ones that worked here 3 years straight! Lil' ones, you must learn from him!" Growled the old Crafter to the younger Felynes- "-y-yees Siiree, Nyaa!" Responded the rest of employee with fear. "That said…" Said Fuji again, putting his line on what lined perfectly on the top of the table- "-we're fresh out of order…save for a last one." Points Fuji to the last item in the order list: A Naruga Shuriken. "Here's a test for you. Thought you could handle this one?" Challenged the Lynian to Dusk. "-I accept." Responded him.

_Letsee…the schematics…okay, I understand. The process-improvisation will do. Here we- _"-go!" Shouted Dusk, pulled four pieces of Naruga Cutting Wing's scraps and started to reshape them using his prized White Wing, then without even blinking, tossed them aside into a bubbling cauldron full of Armorsphere mixture to reinforce the strength of the base. Now adjusting the heat level of the mixture with his left feet pumping the billows, his hand reaches to a Bone piece that's supposed to be the weapon's handle. Using the very same material, albeit differently colored Cutting Wing, he drilled holes for both strings and bolts to tighten the blades into position. "-tempering's done!" Exclaimed the Crafter, pulling the piping-hot blades from the pot. "-assembly!" Muttered him again, his hands are now moving just by sheer instinct, reaching for anything that could improve his creatin, by the tiniest bit…

…

"-done!" He said at last, holding up a four-rayed black star high in the air.

" A half day's work shortened into tens of minutes? Now that's a damn progress." Commented Fuji, now handling the piece he crafted for inspection, while now wide-eyed Felynes swarming around him, asking some questions like '-are you god of craft or something, nya!'

_Is it just me, or almost every old man's deeply accustomized to curses?_ Asked Dusk inwardly, holding the smile that's eager to emerge from his curled lips. _But hey, that's a great experience itself-not mentioning that I got to work with some-_

"-Dusk? I don't remember putting this in the schematics…" Asked Fuji, pointing to something attached to the center handle. "-*erp*. Well, it was not included in the schematics at the first place…" Groaned Dusk, asking for the piece he had crafted. "-watch."

Shlink!

With a sharp sound, the inner part of the blades expanded and came off from the original blade, making the weapon divided into two: a slightly larger one with hollow insides, and the second one with smaller, yet thorny blades. "Inside this one there's few throwing knives, made from the excess Blade. Try it." Said Dusk, pulling out one of the knives and handed it to one of the employee, which threw it almost effortlessly.

With a loud whistling voice, the dart-shaped knife pierces the stone wall with ease. "-nya! Missed…" Groaned the Felyne who threw the object. "-better luck next time." Said Dusk, retrieving the object and patting the cat on his head. "-mmm. This is good, but…" Muttered Fuji, his face looks displeased. "…oh. Sorry, kinda carried out back then. I guess my craft's-" "-no, it's not your fault! This piece deserves praise even higher than excellent-you didn't even left a 'scrap' left! The problem is-the standard is way up high." Said Takafuji, sending another glare to his employee "-it would take tens of years until you guys could made anything that **resembles** that."

The Felynes all retrected into what like lumps of shaking furball in fear. "PLEASE PARDON USSS NYAAA!" Said them, before disappearing into the storage area. "I think you just gave them a good shock theraphy." Said Fuji with a smile, yet Dusk replied with "-I think I just gave them more nightmare." Smiled Dusk bitterly, changing back to his yukata.

"-so, my job's done. Here's the key I've promise-"

"**DDUUUUUUUSSSSKKKKK!**"

Both Dusk and Fuji jumped when the scream reached their eardrums. Not only them-all who present at that area got shocked by quite a bit.

"-what are you-"

Vieze, which face's been decorated by tears and swelling eyes, appeared from the shop's enterance while holding a single shining object in her hand, which Dusk recognized as-

"-that's the Basarios-err, wait, why did you have it? I'm sure that I've…wait, did you guys somehow opened the case?" Asked Dusk, realizing what has happened, while facepalming himself: had he stashed the box deeper inside his trunk, the surprise would not be found out this soon.

"*sob*M…mmm. We found it when searching for your clothes*hick*. And…AND!"

Vieze opened his grasp, making the object which he has been holding this whole time came into light: The plate, once adorned with engraving of the owner's name is now cracked into two pieces. "How the heck did a Machalite-Union Ore alloy would be able to crack in the first place?" Asked Dusk, examining the cracked piece-

"Ah. Did it get stomped by Dad or so?" Asked Dusk, brushing out the dirt-filled crevice. "-by a swarm of Gagua Express Carts." Said Vieze, now shooting her nose's load into a piece of hankerchief offered to her by one of the worried-looking employees.

"-thought so. The alloy would not be so fragile to break upon people's stomping, much less being dropped. But this is unlucky…I didn't bring any kind of metal materials here…" Said the hunter, looking to the doorkey he's been holding for some time now. "-and using old man Rou's material without permission is straight no."

"-then, you guys probably want to drop by to our locality store." Said Takafuji, walking out from his shop and pointing to a road beside the entrance. "Go down this road and walk straight until you arrive at a crossing. Take left, and there you are." Said the old cat, once again pointing to something that looked like a large clearance. "Hey-it's the empty lot we've been using yesterday?" Guessed Dusk, after remembering the path he's been taking last night under Orc's…or rather, Ran's guidance.

"You could find many kinds of materials there, ranging from food to Elder Dragons'. Most of them are carried by merchants and traders from overseas, but once in a while the Hunters would pitch in some good items. Also, there's our local charm-it works miracles, you know?" Explained Fuji, while rummaging for something. "-here's my crafting set, complete with miniature compact forge. You, of all people should be able to craft almost anything beside a complete metal armor set with that. And here's your payment." "-wait, I cannot receive this! I don't even being employed here!" Rejected Dusk, pushing the bag of coins away from his direction. "-but you guys are zenniless, you know? What would you use to pay for the items you're going to buy, nya?" Asked Fuji again.

"-eh."

Late realization of their situation right now made a blush creeps into their faces. "See what I mean? Think this not as a payment-but as the price of that Naruga-Shuriken-upgrade prototype you've made; that would be fine by you, right?" Offered Fuji, now pushing the bag against Dusk's stomach (given his height). _Selling Vie's present is also out of question…_

"I understand. I'll receive this money-" "-that's good-" "-as a loan."

"-eh!" Said Vieze and Takafuji in sync.

"Well, at the first place, the 'scrap' came as a free material, right? And I've been using your things-specifically Armorstones and Firestones, nuts and bolts, metres of rough silk and few other materials to made that prototype. Even if you bought it from me, there's still few Zennies' difference." Reasoned Dusk, making both Vieze and Fuji shakes their head in despair. "-okay, okay. Now just take this money and go shop, will you!" Groaned Fuji, pushing the bag into Vie's hand and pressing their backs from atop of the counter. "-I'll be sure to return this, Fuji old man!" Shouted Dusk from distance. "-make sure it's before my death!" Shouted Fuji back, jokingly.

"-you shouldn't have said that, you know."

"Rou! You're back?" Welcomed Takafuji, hopping down from the counter to offer a salute for another person beside his master. "-Grand Master Renga. How are you faring?" Said the ex-comrade with utmost honor. "Good as always. Yet lately I've felt that Death has been knocking at my door." "-DON'T make such joke, Master Renga! Your death would be a terrible-no, unimaginable loss for the entire Hunter society! As the one who formulated the Guild itself, and the curriculum of training for Hunters-"

Renga simply need to raise one of his finger to stop Fuji's babbling mouth.

"-So would Dusk feel if you died before he could return that loan."

Rou and Fuji's expression just went blank.

"You are just as great as it could be when it comes to teasing someone, master…" Groaned Rou, as he traded glances with his Comrade. "Oh, am I?"

**Marketplace.**

As Fuji said…

"This place have a wide variety alright." Whistled Dusk, enjoying the array of fully-stacked stores that covered almost all inchies of the open greens, leaving just enough grid-like spaces between for a person walking. Rare stones, Minerals, Monster Parts, Herbs-even ones that didn't usually get traded, such as Weapons or Armors in a matching set are displayed on each and every stalls. "Vieze, just don't wander and spend all of our budget in one of those shady sho…"

Her companion is already missing from his side. With his money bag, on the top of that.

_That brat-! _"Vie! Vieze!" Tried Dusk, calling out to the missing girl-still, it would need a miracle for her to hear Dusk's screaming in this hustle-bustle.

_Then it's the time for 'that'._ Growled the Hunter, already bracing himself for some pain-because with what he'll be doing right now, he are bound to get something hurtful-

"WASHBOARD! ANYONE SAW A WASHBOAR-"

**THWACK!**

"-WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME WITH, YOU BRUTE!"

Yup, Vie's jump-kick landed right on her target-Dusk's face.

"-now that's better." Groaned Dusk, throwing away the feet that has made its landing on his palm, and flatly rejecting an offer of useless-looking pendant that's almost bought by her from a merchant across the street. "Hey, who's at fault here? Dashing off like that and bringing the whole bag of Zenny-god knows what would happen with your money-spending-spree-attidute." Sighed Dusk, grabbing the small bag and checked its content-luckily, all piece of golden, coin-shaped currency stampled with certain pattern, still remained inside. Blushing deep red, the small-sized maiden fumed- "-i-it's your fault in the first place for letting me hold it!" "-did you know that it means I trusted you, for god's sake?" Groaned the Hunter, dragging the girl's arm with a gentle tug, enough to turn the fuming, blushing dame into a muted statue with a funny expression between happiness and shyness-yet not for long.

"-hey, look! That hunter's bringing his girlfriend with him! Lucky~" "-are you sure? It looked more like his little sister to me-" "-but their eye and hair colors do not match! Think she's his adopted daughter or so?"

Although it is mere whispers in this crowded place, for some trained Hunters like them it sounded just as clear as were it was a shout-

"-WELL SORRY FOR BEING SHORT!" Roared Vie, making the ones calling them names cower and almost instantly apologizes.

…

"Hmm. Do you think we could use these?" Asked Vieze, now picking up what looked like a pearlescent lump. "-that is Isisium-a mineral-rich ore used to provide luster and strength to Dragonite-Eltalite alloy." Said the shady shopkeeper-heck, every inch of him is shady, as he actually wore something that bear a striking resemblance to a Death Stench armor set. "Well, what we'll be needing is something that could be used to fuse Machalite and Union Ore…" Said Dusk, grabbing the lump from Vie's hand-while from his inituation he could instantly understand that this isn't the material he's been looking for- "-still, this ore could come in handy. Mister-" "Call me…"

The shopkeeper now made a strange pose.

"-the mysterious man!"

"-let's go to the next stall." "-I agree."

"-wait, wait! I'm just kidding! Name's Lagun-the travelling merchant at your service." Said the man, almost in a pleading voice while stopping the pair by holding them down at their shoulder.

Dusk and Vieze still stared him down in '-look, a weirdo.' way.

"Okay, okay! It's not like wearing these clothes is my hobby or something-" Grunted Lagun, casting off his armor-it's really is a Death Stench set… "-this is also one way for promoting my merchandise. So!" Said him again, putting a pair of glasses infront of his eye. "-what're you searching for? I have almost anything save than a Fatalis Eyeball…or whatnot."

"-could you give us some Union Ore?" Asked Dusk- "-Then go defeat some Chameleos." Answered Lagun blatantly.

"-err…Vie? I saw some at the stall at the farthest end-" "-funny, I also just saw it. Shall we go then?" "-waitwaitWAIT!"

"-if you just wanted to screw around with us-" "-be a good boy and let me kick your sorry face!" Glared the pair, making Lagun's frightened face turned blue in horror. "-*huuff* Seems that some people don't recognize when to do their _tsukkomi_-" _Heck, what is a tusk-commie anyway? _Thought Dusk and Vie in unison, while the strange shopkeeper fetches four, heavy looking bag.

From the 'clink'-ing sound made when the bags collided with the table, Dusk could already guess what materials are in those leather-made bags. "Here's some of what I've gotten. I have Pelagicite, Bealite, Gracium…" "-and what about Union Ore?" Stopped Vieze, when the shopkeeper's mouth is starting to flap wildly. "-just fresh out of them. Some time earlier a pair of old Wyverians bought all bulk in one go-some rich person they are."

…_don't tell me the pair was Ranga and old man Rou…_Guessed Dusk. "-well, if you're fresh out then we'll just manage with whatever left. Hey, could you tell me what would go best with this?" Said Dusk, taking out the broken necklace from his pocket. Eyeing the piece, Lagun's eyes quickly turned into what looked like a Zenny sign- "-two thousand-" "-who said this is for sale!" Butted Vieze in, slamming the shopkeeper's gums shut in horror of her Blangonga-like expression. "Oh, I thought that you wanted to sell that broken necklace-" "-it's not broken! It's just…kinda snapped…" Protested Vie again "-that's what people called 'broken', shortie." "-wHA-"

"-ENOUGHHH!" Shouted Dusk, stopping the two blabbermouths beside him-all the argument has made his head throbbing like it's going to explode anytime soon. "-So! Did you have the material that would go well with Mach-Union alloy or not!" Asked Dusk, rather forcefully.

"In my opinion, it would be better if you don't remain so fixated to repair that broken necklace to the original state." Said Lagun again, now stashing back the ore-filled bags to their respectable place. "-then you didn't have it?" Said Vieze again, already in her pouncing stance. "N~no. But if you could look it from another point of view…" Said him again, now bringing out some decorated wooden box, and opened it in front of the pair- "-I have just what you needed."

Inside of the wooden box is numerous round-shaped pebbles, each separated one from another by small piece of bamboo-

"What's this?" Asked Dusk, pointing to the arranged, sphere-shaped stones. "Here's the most popular item that only can be found in Yukumo Mountain area; the Charm Spheres." Pointed Lagun to one of those stones, simultaneously grabbing something from his neck and pushes it out of his clothes-

"That's a beautiful orb…" Commented Vieze, her eyes twinkling while admiring the sky-colored choker, which while crudely made, posess something…that's somehow, eye catching.

Also, soothing.

"Pretty cool, huh? This one's made for me by my girlfriend…"

As he said that, Lagun's face turned red up to his ears.

"-your girlfriend?" Asked Dusk again, pointing to the choker. "Well, that's given. This stone could only be crafted by someone other than the wearer."

Dusk's and Vieze'e eyes turned into question marks.

"You guys will probably be confused now, so let me fill in something for you lot." Said Lagun, clearing his throat in high-and-mighty tone. "This stone, you see, is not a naturally-occuring material. Yes, these stones are byproduct of the nature's blessing, combined with the power of Amatsu."

More (imaginary) question marks appeared above the two's heads.

"Long story made short, Amatsu powers which made rain falls upon the blazing-hot rocks on Sky-High Temple caused some sort of reaction between the naturally-occurring ores, causing them to solidify as these lumps which would get swept by currents and ended up washed down on nearby rivers. I dunno if it because of the Elder Dragon's power or the mixture of the materials, but the stones exhibits strange properties."

Then, he picked up one of the orb-like pebble and throwed it to Dusk's direction, which caught it by reflex-

And surprised. The small stone's weigh more-no, much than he had anticipated. Although Lagun lobbed the stone rather lightly, Dusk who catched the same stone got thrown backwards, just as if he's been stopping a Bulldrome's charge. "-What the-HEAVY!" Cried Dusk, cannot even lift the hand he's been using to catch the pebble. "-now you, try to lift it." Said Lagun, while pointing to the stone with his eyes. "-if Dusk cannot even hold it, what's the point of me trying!" Asked Vieze, rather furious. "-just try." Said the merchant, pulling Vie's arm to the object resting at Dusk's palm.

"? Hey…it's…" Called Vie, lifting the object without any difficulty. "-it's really light? And a bit cold-no, it's freezing!" Shrieked Vie, putting the stone back to the wooden box. "Surprised, huh? This is also one of the stone's unexplainable mystery: It reacted differently depending to the person handling it. And there's not all-" Said him, now handing Dusk a small, regular hammer.

"? What's this for?" Asked Dusk, receiving the item from Lagun's hand. "Now try to smash one of these. Any of those will do." "-for real? What if I broke it?" "-that is, IF you could break them in the first place. Here. Use this anvil." _He's unusually prepared for something this…strange._

"-don't charge me for any Zenny if it broke, then-" Said Dusk, while adjusting his target to the small stone placed on the center of the portable anvil-

THWACK!

And stroke it with all of his might. Given he's a Hunter with mainly Greatswords as his weapon-of-choice, the strength of his strike is tremendously strong-in fact, the hammer and the anvil shattered as effect.

Yet the stone is entirely unaffected. Not even a scratch on the object's surface appeared.

"What THE!" Yelled Dusk, picking up the stone for further observation…lighter than any metal alloy he has created, and helluva sturdier, this material is amazing in its own way.

"This stone could only be crafted for another people's sake, as I've said. And they also imparts strange power to the holder, such as giving a premonition before danger, or something like that. Peoples living here had crafted them as charms for ages, hence the name Charm Sphere. It's perfect for a gift for someone you loved, wouldn't it be?"

As soon as they heard that, both Dusk's and Vieze's face turned red. "-who loved who!" "-as I would?" Protested both of them, pushing each one's face away. "-aw, don't hide it from me…"

Lagun ended up freezing because the pair stared him down with a death gaze. "-DROP-" "-IT."

All he can do is tremble in fear.

"But, if your story is true…these stones are perfect indeed." Said Dusk, observing the stones lined up in front of him, making Vieze which has been squatting beside him blushed again. "Tell me, how do I choose the stone suitable for crafting?" Said Dusk, now pointing his index finger while browsing the stones. "Simple. While closing your eyes, just thought about the person you wanted to give the stone for, and touch it. If the stone you touched is warmer than another, then that's the one you are looking for." Said Lagun again, fetching a second wooden box, which filled by another batch of pebble-sized stones. "Do you always stock them that much?" Asked Vieze again, taking a spin for herself. _Funny. It's unusually cold,_ thought her after touching few of those said stones. "Well, it's a given. Finding a match is not a mere matter of luck with these stones…even with all these years I've selling them, and browsing through each and every single one of those stones, I still haven't been able to find one suitable to be given to my girlfriend…"

_What is this? A lottery with Mother Nature?_ Grumbled Dusk in his head, huffing a sigh. Still, the unique property of the material has grabbed his entire attention, so he decided to give it a try.

Closing his eye as instructed, Dusk poked the stones at the first row. _Chilly. Wet. Ouch! What was- Soft? How the heck- _"-NO. Peeking." Warned Lagun when Dusk's eyelid starting to quiver. "Oh, right." Muttered Dusk again, shutting his eyelid and continued what he's been doing. On the other hand, Vieze's attempt at the second box's stones bore a result that didn't much more different than Dusk's. _Slimy? Eep! Tingly? Furry! Smooth… Grainy?_

After a while trying, and a lot of stones browsed, they still didn't find any stones that's matches the description of 'warm to the touch'. Even after switching boxes.

"This isn't it either…hey Lagun, is this's all the Spheres you had?" Asked Vieze, now in a rather friendly tone. Or must it be said-curiosity has taken over her 'fierce' mask she usually puts on. "As matter of fact…no. There's also others; like I said before, finding the compatible stone is like finding a needle in a haystack. As such, there's bound to some left-over stones from time-to-time." Said the merchant again, pulling out a huge, dusty stash of sphere-shaped stones. "Feel free to browse…I must go to the toilet for a while, so look after the shop for me, willya?" Said him again- "-hey, what if a customer came or something like that!" Yelled Dusk, still closing his eyes. "-just tell'em I'm peeing or something!" Yelled Lagun from quite a distance, from Dusk's hearing. _Talk about responsibility-_

"Still, these are a lot of stones." Sighed Dusk, stirring the bag's content with his hand-

"Eh?"

Just then, beside some other sensation reaching his skin, he felt something warm and soft hitting his finger. "? Could it be…" muttered him, pushing other stones then the one at his fingertips. Still with eyes closed, he pulled the stone out from the bag and grasped it tight. "It's…warm. And kinda soft, too." Said Him, opening his eyes and stared at his gloved, clenching hand. _Just what are these stones made from, I wonder…_ Thought Dusk, grasping the stone at his right slightly harder to ensure the warmth is not only imagination-

Crack.

"Eh? 'crack'?" Panicked Dusk, opening his grip in surprise-

The unbreakable stone in his palm just cracked, unveiling a beautiful tear-shaped blue jewel-like material, gleaming beautifully under sunlight. "-so." Said Lagun, appeared from nowhere, surprising even the trained-for-detecting-monster-presence-even-not-as -good-as-someone-tanned Dusk. "Heck, where did you appear from!" "-from the toilet, of course. Still, you're able to get the stone…that's a good news. What's more…" Lagun took out a magnifying glass from his pocket and started apprising the small, sky-colored gemstone.

"It's a rare one. Mmm…this one's...let me see…" Muttered the merchant, picking out some sort of note from his pocket. Dusk glanced the contents of the small-yet-quite-thick-book, and surprised that each and every pages on that note is completely filled with hand-written text depicting of different grade and title. " 'Sky's Approval'. Signifies blessing in relationship and wish to be able to stay close to the giver. It is said that finding this stone alone signifies that the relation itself is blessed by the gods of the skies…in the past finding this stone means they could instantly propose to the receiver and even the scariest of mother-in-laws could not do anything about it." Said Lagun, closing his notebook with a 'clap' sound. "-hee, so there are many variations of these, are they?" Dusk lifted the stone to the direction of the sun for further examination-yes, the stone is beautiful alright. And odd enough-the color somehow resembles Vie's blue eyes. A coincidence?

The girl's still keeping her eyes shut when touching one-after-another row of stones, only to sigh and repeats the cycle over and over…upon the same set of stones.

"Look, you can stop being depressed. The stone's not limited only to those two boxes." Said Dusk, pulling Vieze's sleeves (that stretched longer than he expected, given how Vie has folded the cloth over and over in order to resize the arm-length) and thrusted her hand inside the bag. _Hmm. Now that I've gotten what I needed for fixing the necklace, I wonder if I should find another Charm Spheres for anyone. Pops, Radu, Felli, Akiho-_

Dusk shivered when a thought crossed his mind. _Is there one of those stones which could calm a burning desire?_ Thought him, clearly referring to Ran.

"-and Luce, too…" whispered Dusk, remembering the juvenile wyvern left behind. "This is the one!" Shrieked Vieze, pulling out a stone out from the bag with intense vigour, causing a rip on the age-worn bag spilled the spherical objects out. "Hey! Lose any of those and you'll pay double the price!" Exclaimed Lagun, catching the loose stones frantically. Some of the spheres even travelled to adjacent stalls due to the uneven, slope-like texture of land they're standing on, surprising and made some of the inattentive shopper slipped. Yet, even more amazingly, out of ten stones that caused a person to fall, up to three stones could crack, unveiling the gem inside. "Oy, look at that! That's practically a Charm Sphere cracking festive?" Shouted one of the shopper, while another (who fell rather hardly on his butt) exclaimed "-at LAST! I've visited Yukumo every year for this!" as he lifted a deep-green colored jewel to the air.

"…err? Is this a good…or bad thing?" Asked Vieze, unsure what to say at the commotion caused by her- "-you could always HELP us first!" Growled Dusk, practically using his whole body to block the swarm of people rushing to either pay for the stones they picked up, or struggling to claw their way towards the ripped bag with the incredible-compatibility-rate Spheres.

…

"*huff* *huff* That…*huff* Sure*huff* is a whole herd*huff* of customer." Panted Lagun, gasping for breath. "*huff* I *huff* agree with *huff* you." Answered Dusk, the emergency part-timer.

Not only the Spheres that went instantly gone from the shop's list of offered items-almost all the merchandise are sold out clean. Some even at double the original price…

Excluding the Death Stench set, anyway.

"-and to think that happened because somebody ripped the bag." Leered Lagun to the panting-and-gasping young lady, which because of her rising body temperature, decided to loosen off the _hakama_ part of the armor she's been wearing, showing a little bit of exposure that made Lagun's heart jumped right out from his throat (Dusk punched him in the gut hard enough for that) and puts the blush back-on Dusk's face. "Put it back on!" Yelled him in embarrasement. "-eeeh? But it's kinda hot~" "-don't care. Do you want me to report that her daughter's wear clothes in unlady-like way?" Threatened Dusk, making Vieze quickly restraighten her pants.

"Hey, what's this?" Said Vieze, finding something round stuck inside of her rolled-up sleeves (since the sleeves would gets in the way when she acted as a temporary clerk, she rolled it up to her shoulders). "I wonder when this got stuck-OUCH!" Yelled Dusk, quickly withdrawing the hand he's been using to receive the stone from the girl's hand. "-what? What happened?" Asked the perplexed maiden, picking up the dropped stone. "IT BURNED my palm! What the heck is that reaction?" Yelled Dusk, waving his hand for some air-

"-you're wearing gloves, for gods' sake. How the heck could your 'palm' got burned?" Asked Lagun, with a strange look on his face, picking up the rolling sphere off the ground.

Looking at his gloved hand, Dusk finds himself also puzzled by the question. _Thinking it again…yes, how could I feel the stone's burning my palm? It's just like it made contact directly with my skin-_

Like that could happen. The only thing directly touching his skin is…

Silve's scale.

"Pass me that." Asked Dusk, opening his palm. " 're you sure?" replied Lagun, now playing with the stone. "-just give it to me."

"-oookay." Groaned the merchant, tossing it rather willy-wally. _If the burning sensation was a sign, then-_

_-all I have to do is think about him._

Clack.

"Wha-"

The stony mass cracked upon landing on Dusk's palm, unknown if because hitting Aure's metal-hard scale or because already cracked in the first place, revealing a strangely-colored mass adorned with a complex grainy texture of all colors.

"-what is that thing? It's perfectly…diabolical." Asked Vie, touching the strange object. "-who are you been thinking while choosing this one? Ran?" added her, while Lagun already browsing into his note for whatever name the lump awarded with.

Yet something tells Dusk that this CURRENTLY isn't the one he's been looking for. The warmth he's been sensing from the stone do indicates the lump is reserved for the person he's been thinking, but the sensation felt like…there's something obstructing the heat from being released-

"This is not the true form of this stone." Muttered Dusk in a low voice. Somehow, his eye remains transfixed to the strange sphere.

"-! Wait, what will you do with that thing?" Asked Lagun, when Dusk unstheated the White Wing he's always been carrying even since he Crafted it. "-Dusk! What are you doing! The stone-"

Yet somehow, their voices do not reach his eardrums; as it were blocked by some whispering.

Some kind of vision is now floating in his mind: something like…a distant memory.

_It's dark._

_It's cramped._

_It's lonely._

_Yet it's somewhat nostalgic._

_Yet it's somewhat warm._

_Yet something tells him that he could break free._

_Yet something tells him that he has the power to get out._

And that something-

"-DUSK, DON'T!"

_-tells him that the outside world is far better than the one inside the shell._

CRACK.

"…"

"…huh? What am I doing?" Asked Dusk, snapped out from his trance-like state, now finding himself slightly disorientated. "-why did I pulled out this?" said him, now swinging the White Wing rather haphazardly in the air, before sliding it back into the sheath.

Yet the two's vision is transfixed to something else. Heck, almost all peoples who still remain after the ruckus's point of vision is locked on something, ceasing all activity possible.

Some even forgot to breathe.

"-what?"

Apparently temporarily both losing the ability to speak in human manner, the two just remain in a strange position, with mouth largely gaping and pointing to the area around Dusk's stomach.

"What are you guys looking…"

"-at?"

The strange stone is no more, as it broke into two perfect shell-like half spheres.

Instead, a purely transparent stone with otherworldly glimmer emerges from it.

"I don't believe it." Said Lagun, at last awakened from his shock, walking towards Dusk and the object he's holding. "The rarest of rare; the one said to grant immortality and protection from all Gods existing wherever you go-" continued the trader, now dropping his notebook like it isn't important anymore. "-the 'Draconic Tears'."

Upon hearing that name, suddenly all members of the crowds that encircled them springs back to life-and started announcing insane amount of Zenny for the very glimmering object resting at Dusk's hand. "Five million Zenny! I'll buy it for Five-" "-no, I looked at it first! Ten million Zennies!" "-get lost, you brute! Ten Million and three-" "-Dusk, go now. Thing would be rather chaotic if you won't." Advises Lagun, while sending Dusk the code for 'grab and dash outta here' in Hunter code. "! You're-!"

Rrrip!

As he perform the move for '-I'll stall them.', he stuffed a piece of paper, torn from his notebook to Dusk's hand. "-now go!" "-but the payment-!" "-seeing that is far more valuable than any piece of stamped piece of metal for me. NOW GO!" Shouted him, tucking something eerily familiar to Dusk's eye- "-RUN!" Grabbed Dusk, dragging Vieze out of the-

BRRRRPPTTT!

"EAAAGGHHH! MY EYES!" "-IT STINKS!" "-WAAAGGGHHH!"

Dung Bomb.

"THANKS!" Shouted Dusk and Vieze as they fled from the foul-smelling, yellowish mist. "-THIS ONE ISN'T FREE, THOUGH! PAY ME WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!" said the fading voice.

"-and when is that?" Asked Vie, rather innocently. "-dunno. But it seems not in times near now." Answered Dusk while grinning widely. _Yet somehow past these two days I've felt that all I been doing is running away…_

…

"Geh. Didn't think that running in this _yukata_ is harder than it looks…" Grunted Dusk, now trying to repair the wrinkled clothes that, rather than being wore, binds Dusk. "-oh, yeah. What about the paper he gave to you earlier? What written about the stone you're getting for…who is it again?" Asked Vie, holding dearly to the stone she had pulled our earlier. "Hmm. Where did I put that again? Ah, here it is."

" 'Draconic Tears'. The stone said to be the Eternal Dragon's, the God of Beasts and Hunters alike's, crystallized tear; shed when she abandoned her throne and becomes a mortal. Only said to appear before ones capable to change the era, it symbolizes and imparts the power to change even fate itself, rumor once said that the act of holding the jewel alone would imparts immortality.' " Read Dusk aloud, while taking the stone out for further inspection. " 'Transparent and lacked any luster by itself, only when being handled by either the person which picked it or by the owner it would exhibit extra-ordinary radiance.', huh." Said Dusk, passing the gleaming jewel to Vie-

-only to make the stone turned into perfectly transparent sphere-well, more than transparent, it looked more like 'invisible' as even the outline of the jewel completely disappeared. "-w-what? Where did the stone go!" Asked the panicked Vie, not moving even a muscle, as it might cause the only 'sensation' of weight left by the stone disappearing. "-is it made from a material which responds to something in the chosen's body with change in structure, giving it the ability to glitter?" Asked Dusk, touching the stone with his fingertips, causing the 'invisible' stone to regain its luster, but only at the point he's been touching.

"Well, whoever you'll be giving the stone to, for certain, would be very gracious. I mean-" Said Vieze, now looking at her own, unbroken Charm Sphere. "-'immortality', is the best protection that a Hunter could posses, right?" Asked the girl again, completely has no idea 'who' would receive the stone.

"I would not think he'll be much pleased by getting such present…but at some point, you're right, though." Said Dusk again, shuffling the stone down inside his pocket. _The stone symbolizes the power of the owner to change the era, right? Is that means…_

"…Vieze?" Asked Dusk, just realizing that he's forgetting both something and someone. "-what?" Asked her back, still grinning widely with tiny fingers clenching the stone. "…what about Radu?"

"…ah."

**Inn's Entrance.**

"Hurry up and get back, you two~!" Cried Radu, who is being left alone sitting in the bench.

...

"We're back! Sorry if it took longer-" "-IT TOOK YOU GUYS FOREVAH!~hick."

"…did someone give that bamboo container to you?" Asked Dusk, smelling a pungent aroma characteristic of rotting fruit…or fermented food- or wine, from the man's mouth. "NYEees. Some CHAT called BENKAI Gyave ith-" "-stop. I probably understand the rest." Muttered Dusk, doing a facepalm of despair. _Now we have one more drunkard to be concearned with…speaking of which, I haven't seen pops since yesterday-is he'll going to be OK after that 'strip' indecent-oops, incident?_ Thought him, now dragging back the man with the help of the little miss beside him. "-hopefully they still detain Ran."

**Room of Blossoming Plum**

"…mind if you repeat the reason why did you guys must do this inside my room? His breath reeks, by the way." Groaned now-pinching-her-nose-in-order-to-escape-Radu's-al coholic-smell Vieze, and pushing the said male to the corner of the room using her feet (of course, it is rude).

*Stitch* *Stitch*

"-must I repeat that line again for you? Firstly, they forbade us from entering our room because Ran has escaped…again and has barricaded herself inside of that room. Secondly, the nearest room from the _genkan_ is this room. Third, this room is the suite-they'll probably overlook anything that happened here-"

*Swoosh**Swoosh*

"-and I do hope that including lighting up a portable furnace heere." Said Vie again, still while pinching her nose, making the whole sentence sounds funny. "I've made enough precaution not to let any ember sets loose, you know? This inn is almost entirely made from burn-able material…" Said Dusk, letting Vie's imagination to fill the empty spot in his unfinished sentence. _–if this inn get burned down…I think even offering Renga's treasure would not suffice as token of apology._

"-this one's done." Said him, knotting the last thread on his newly-finished, custom piece of armor: Khezu Sneaking Suit-

Well, it is a full-body suit afterall. He designed it using the concept of Remobra Suit to minimize the need of material, only made it tighter-or rather, skin-tight. That way, it'll remove all the unwanted friction and would provide even better dampening effect for the skin-sensitive Radu-

The only drawback of this design is- "-it looks like what a pervert would wear." Nicked Vie, and Dusk could only grinned a sad smile. "You're on the spot for that one. Yet, he could always wear something-at least, a _yukata_ over this." Said Dusk, pushing the completed suit away. "Now for your necklace. Could you pass the melting pot from the toolbox here?" Asked Dusk, now tending to the portable furnace's flame: the small, rectangular-shaped box made from some regional beast called Uragaan's mineral-encrusted shell, coated with anti-flame fluid collected from an Agnaktor, a rather far family of the Lagiacruz, is standing on a stand made from heat-insulating porous material that resembles bone of some kind. Pumping some air with a bag-like instrument made from Qurupeco's airbag, he feeds the Coal so they burn even brighter.

After experimenting with the un-cracked stone Vieze has, and the Draconic Tears in his possession, Dusk finds that the Sphere cannot be remodeled-be it with heat or force-so it means that he has to use the stone as-is. That being said, in order to attach the Sphere-or in Vie's case, a teardrop-shaped jewel-to the necklace means that he must reshape the broken plate into a stand. And in order to do this, he'll need to re-smelt the alloy.

"-here. Anything else?" Said Vie, now covering her burning face with a piece of damp cloth Dusk has prepared before in order to counter the heat-wave: not only her face, but the whole flooring made from hay-_tatami_ is covered with the same damp cloth. This is the countermeasure Dusk formulated. "Now pass me the coagulated Khezu fat. We'll be using the lost-wax method casting." Said Dusk again, stopping pumping air to the forge, and now placing the broken plate pieces into the crucible, before putting the jar-shaped instrument inside the small box with the help of a long stick.

"-you know-" Said Vie, now sitting at one corner of the room, watching Dusk with a tinge of excitement in her eyes. "-watching how you work is never boring." Continued her, now playing with the Khezu Sneaking Suit. While touching Khezu hide will probably send chills down to most people's spine due to its strange texture, some people find the sensation pleasant. At such, there's many orders put on Khezu Hides as well as Tanned ones to be made as bed-covers or mat...and Vieze has been using Khezu-made pillows long before Dusk crafted Radu his first Khezu-made clothes: the pillows made from the said material would feel pleasantly cool in summers and slightly warm upon touch in the winters, due to the processed fat layers.

"-it's probably because you never watched me crafted the same thing twice." Answered Dusk flatly, making the praise went directly to the trashcan. _Seriously, he cannot even understand that I just praised him-what a blockhead. Hmph. _Complained Vieze to herself, pouting; yet it lasts for just a while. Seeing how his hands move, using the White Wing to chip away small bits of hardened lard with both speed and dexterity at pro's level is just like seeing a composer leading an orchestra-or so the girl's think.

After finishing the template for the jewel's stand, Dusk kneaded a fistful of clay-he'll be using this for the actual cast. Putting the cut-out piece of hardened fat into the clay and shaping it properly, he ensured that there would be two holes minimum on the surface of the cast: one for pouring the liquefied material in, and one other for the air's exit: forgetting one of said holes would mean you must redo your work from the point of making the template from awful-smelling fat, so let's don't.

"-now's the baking. This's going to be a bit dangerous, so stand back. Oh, and while you're at it, drag Radu with you." Said Dusk, ensures his friend's safety before opening the forge's door with the help from the Machalite bar. While the temperature of the outer surface of said item is even safe for touching due to the Agnaktor's liquid, the inside is a different matter: once he opened the door, heatwaves emitted from the small object caused nearby water-soaked cloth to evaporate instantly, making steam appeared out of nowhere. Not wasting even a second, as the heatwaves constantly emitted from the opened door is now making the wet paper wrinkled in an instant, he then throws the cast inside the forge and slammed the door shut.

Dusk exhaled.

"Now what's left is to wait until the cast is ready. The baking would take ten to fiveteen minutes in this temperature." Said Dusk, now pushing the portable forge aside, and pulling near a bag of utensils and materials, as well as the recipe given to him from Renga. "? What's that for?" Asked Vieze, exiting her cover (which is the unconscious, intoxicated Radu). "A local potion recipe I received from a friend. He said that it would 'put some kick'…yet by 'kick' i didn't quite understand what effect…"

"-then let's brew it. That way we would know the effect firsthand, would it not?" Suggested Vie. "Well, yeah…that's my intention from the start. Could you read the recipe aloud for me? That way, it'll save us some time then if I read it myself." Said Dusk, preparing the basic necessities for brewing a potion: mortar and pestle, some water, weighting scale, small flask and cauldron, glass bottles- "-that's a lot of apparels." Commented Vie, lifting up one glass bottle for examination. "-this is just the basics, though. Say…" Said Dusk, quite perplexed. "-I thought you always bring your own potion mix on hunts? Yet you practically doesn't recognize the tools needed to made one? How come?"

"…err…about that…" Stuttered Vie suddenly, averting her eyes to escape from Dusk's stare. "-don't tell me Lia is the one making all those healies…"

"*GULP*"

"-am I right?" Said Dusk, when the loud *gulp* and the frightened expression showing in Vie's face told him that his guess is truthfully true. _Eh, it did explain why sometimes Lia's hand is stained green._ "…then it couldn't hurt more to learn it now, right? Watch and learn closely, because this is a complicated recipe." "-eeh! Right off the bat!" "-I didn't say that you must brew EXACTLY as written in this recipe, mind you…all I ask is just your attention to how I work and how to handle the utensils. Let's get started then; the clay mould would be completed soon." Said the man as he prepared the very basic of the ingredients: Herb and Blue Mushroom.

"…"

"-what's the matter? Read it out already?" Asked Dusk, started to lose his patience waiting. "Err…I'd like to…but…"

Vie then pointed down to the instruction-bearing old piece of paper.

"-if only I could read these cursive handwriting."

Well, it's given. Renga's recipe is written in a way native to Crafters, that is nearly-undechiperable lines, dots and circles. Of course Dusk could read it, as he is also one using the method of writing-actually, he even develops his own letters, making his Recipe is almost impossible to be copied, as many of his original recipes are already been patented or in patent-pending status. "Then, let's switch." Grumbled Dusk, lowering the heat of the portable furnace in order to extend the time allotted for mixing the potion. "-I'll read and you mix. Aaaand-be sure to wear those gloves. That is, if you didn't want to get your nails all green from the juice." Said Dusk again, pointing to a pair of gloves that is smeared here and there with greenish stains, oversized for Vie's hands.

"…ehehe." Chuckled Vie, now wearing the loose gloves and waving her hand around, making the loose gloves flap around. "-what?" Said Dusk, now arranging the items listed in the recipe for easing Vie's work. _This…Bitterbug Juice? Fortunately I've readied those-I can't even imagine how would she fares grinding them…_ Thought Dusk, pushing a vial filled halfway-up with a murky brown liquid. _Fortunately, this recipe does not include Dragon Toadstools; Vieze's allergic to them…_noted Dusk inwardly: she almost died because food allergy at her 12th birthday. Thankfully her father (once again, abusing his power as the Guildmaster) quickly summoned a plethora of doctors, shamans and medicine-mans…saving her life. "Dusk, Dusk~! Lookie here!" "-hmm?" "Your hands is so big~!" Said Vie, now chuckling more loudly when flapping the gloves around-

THWACK.

Making it flies straight to Dusk's face, and leaving a palm-print across his face.

"GET. TO. WORK." Said Dusk, now with angered voice. "*eeeP*!"

…

"First, slice down the Herb's leaves into size. Use that knife and cutting board." Instructs the man, pointing to the ingredients that's already been prepared. "-o…okay."

Chop-chop-chop-chop.

"-that's good. Do it for the second time, now horizontally." "-umm!"

Chop-chop-chop-chop.

"There! Did I do it well?" Asked Vie, showing Dusk the result of her work. Picking up some pieces that still attached one to another because of poor cutting technique, he smirked naughtily- "-are you sure yo're a girl? The cut definitely has some MANLY vibe-AAGGHH! VIE, DROP THE KNIFE! KNIFE!" Shrieked Dusk when Vie, in threatening matter raised her knife-holding hand.

…

"*Cough*. Continuing on…" Grumbled Dusk, now wiping the green-colored sappy liquid off his face is painted in, unmistakably coming from Vieze's act-of-revenge. "-slice the Blue Mushrooms and Exciteshrooms into thin slices, then extract the juices by pressing them down. Put the juice here-" Pointed Dusk to the direction of a small measuring cup. "-and don't throw the leftover pulp just yet. We'll be grinding them with the pestle." "-okaa~ay!"

Splat.

"-and be careful. Using too much force will cause the Mushroom turn to mush…err, it appears that the warning is too late, though. Here, a towel." "-uu~ghh. Wipe itt~"

_She's having too much fun, though._ Noted Dusk, wiping the sticky liquid from Vie's face while the one smeared didn't even care. _And the mould should be completed now._ Thought Dusk, giving a hand signal for Vie to retreat from vicinity, when he opened the portable forge. "Perfect. The mould is hardened, and the plate's melted." Dusk then begin to fill the clay object with glowing-red liquid, and adding more coal pieces for temperature control-the alloy must be allowed to harden by itself while controlling the heat not to drop too suddenly, as it would result in a crack or even brittleness of the crafted object.

"Done. What's next?" Asked Vie, her oversized gloves now dripping with a strange, gooey liquid. "Put this, the cut-up Herb, mashed-up mushroom into the mortar I've already filled with some powdered Kelbi Horns…yeah, that one with black-looking goo (I couldn't tell her that there's also some Bitterbug Juice in there, could I?) Put some Frozen Berries, Aromatic Herb and Sunset Herb also…you can take the gloves off now." Said Dusk, re-reading the recipe to ensure that there's no step skipped or missed. "So, we'll grind them down with this pestle?" Asked Vie, already holding the short, blunt-ended handle. "-yes, but not now. Here-use the pestle to crack them up." Said Dusk, handing her three kinds of pebble-like object. "-these are…Powerseed and Armorseed? And…Dragonseed?" Asked Vie, knocking the nut one against the other. "It seems that we'll be using them for some flavor. Crack open the shells, would you?" Ordered Dusk, now taking out what looked like an anvil. "You'll also be needing-"

WHAM.

"You'll destroy the inn's _tatami _long before cracking the shells, Vie." Groaned Dusk again, pulling away Vie's hand from the nuts and crushed it with sheer gripforce (plus the hardness of the Silve's scale hidden beneath his gloved hand), and putting the crunchy flesh inside the mortar. "Now, if you would?" Points Dusk to the items waiting to be crushed.

"-roundandroundandroundandround." Sings Vie happily as she grinded the pieces inside the mortar. "-what's left after the grinding is straining the left-over mass, diluting it by factor of four and adding some Honey atop of few drops of Pale Extract and Power Ex-"

Dusk froze on the spot after reading the last paragraph written on the paper: heck, that small of a writing is situated at the very end of the paper, even with Dusk's eye it remains undiscovered until his fourth read.

"-what?" Asked Vie, seeing how the boy froze in shock.

"-put some Ice Crystals and you'll have something to kick your spirits up. Heck, this is not a Potion recipe-it's a tonic-refreshment!" Roared Dusk in anger-heck, the recipe is so misleading that almost all the Items needed is indeed ones used to brew Potions. "Reeeennngaaa…!" Roared Dusk, gripping the recipe until it's crumpled beyond recognition, while Vie's just laughed loudly, gripping her sides. "*ahahahaha* It sure takes a genius to make a condiment!" Commented Vieze, making the blush on Dusk's face brightened. "-shut UP!" Groaned him, yet Vie's still laughing and chuckling continuously, making him feel more irritated than ever. "-I SAID stop laughing!"

Yet Vieze's current condition is tossing and rolling about while having both arm wrapped to his stomach area, as it began to hurt because of muscle overuse- "! Vie, watch OUT-!"

WHAM.

"-eh?"

"-as I said…stop laughing already." Said Dusk in strained voice.

Protecting the girl from the forge unintentionally knocked over by the girl in his toss-and-turn, the two ended up in a position just like last night, where Dusk tried to undress her from the prison of 40-layered kimono.

ZRAAAK.

"Oya?"

Again, someone, namely Akiho, opened the sliding door with inappropriate timing-or in this case, excellent timing for getting a misinterpretation of the situation.

"-ah." Said the two together.

**Room of Camellia**

"Why…"

Inside of the room, there's two creatures bound by rope and sealing talismans; presumably ones used to repel evil spirits or dispel impure thoughts: One is from the Felyne tribe that goes by name Rangiku, and one that hails from the lineage of humankind, namely…Dusk.

"WHY DID I ENDED UP BEING CHAINED HEREEE!" Screamed Dusk in protest, while trying to wriggle his way away from Ran's reach. "Oh, Dusk-_sama_…when a girl and a boy are locked together inside one room by third party, it is bound that the ones responsible for it are expecting something to happen…" "AAS IIF!"Shrieked Dusk, now slithering away just like a snake would. _If I could just draw my White Wing!_

But with his whole body chained down like this, even with his joint-dislocation technique, escaping would be practically impossible.

…_though…_

"Say, weren't you going to attack me?" Asked Dusk, after realizing that Ran haven't made any movement-or at least hostile gestures-towards him. "-ah, what are you saying, Dusk_-sama_? Expecting me to be the one attacking-as a man, it's your responsibility to make the first move, nyaa~" Said Ran, making the sexiest poise possible when being chained-_well, she's more reasonable than I thought. Then the ruckus from earlier must be caused by Vie lobbing the Felvine bomb…_

"So…" Some rattling sound could be heard when Dusk corrects his form from laying flat to the ground to sitting upright with the help of nearby rolled-up futon. "Why'd you choose me as your master? Aside from the accident at the _onsen_, that is." Added Dusk as quickly as possible when he saw a smirk forming at the ends of Ran's lips. Yet she remained silent and shifts her gaze downwards, as if trying to hide her face from view.

"…because…you're so…cool." Whispered Ran with almost inaudible volume. "-what? 'cool'? Where did that come from?" Asked Dusk back, a little embarrassed with the remark. "-_mou!_ I've known it! You're super thick-headed!" Groaned Ran at Dusk's, probably, largest sin: ignorance."-coming sweeping down from the skies, surviving the fall from god-knows-how-much-height, pushing yourself to run even with dislocated knees, and surviving the chase from five Hapurls…on the top of that, crafting a Sailer with only scraps to escape the Great Desert. If that's cannot be called as 'cool', then what must I categorize you as? Master." Praised Ran, now with a face that's reddened by blood-flow. Although it's a little hard to see, given her hairy-err, _furry_ face, the area with scarcer distribution of said purplish-colored hair could be seen turning red.

"-I…am?" repeated Dusk in a silly tone. "-umm-hmm."

**Room of Plum Blossoms**

"-just as I said, that's my own mistake! Why did you mistake it _again_ as Dusk tried to assault meee!" Shrieked Vieze at Akiho, the one responsible at the current Dusk's condition. "As you didn't know! All mens are beast, Vieze! They'll turn vicious when the chance arises!" Reasoned Akiho, with the same pitch Vie's using.

"-mmm-hmm."

"-And I've been telling you, miss Aki-that Dusk isn't such person! We've been friends since we're little…and…and…"

"-and what! You'll allow such act since you also liked him? Don't, Vieze! That act is-" "-I've been telling you that Dusk wouldn't even see me as a girl!" Shrieked the petite hunter in discontent.

"…why? You're pretty. Prettier than average-or rather, most girls! You're cute, girly even as a Hunter, fashionable-what did he think you lack? Height?"

A pained expression flashed across Vie's face, as though an invincible arrow has struck her somewhere. "-Aki, you've REALLY got to stop now." Said Gandart, now sipping some purplish substance with a relaxed expression near the sliding window. Beside him, a dead-looking body known as Radu could be seen still sleeping rather un-peaceful face because of his intoxication. "You stay out from this, Uncle! Don't you even think that because he's your adopted son, I'll go easy on him! Just see-I'll demonstrate my power to him! Girl's power! HMPH!" Ranted Akiho, drawing up her sleeves and flexing her slender arms-of course, not even a slight bulge arises, since almost all of her daily task is being done by the Felynes swarming around her. "-you're not making any sense, you know? Besides, if you continue saying whatever comes to your mind, you'll be damaging her more than you thought it might be-" Butted Gandart in, yet Aki still continued her rant about "-this is the time of emancipation! Womans should be valued more than they are right now!"

"…ed."

"? Sorry, I cannot hear you. Could you repeat?" Asked Akiho, just now realizing that since sometime before Vie has been muttering something.

"…ry…ted."

"?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY THAT I'M SHORT! I'M SORRY THAT I'M FLAT-CHESTED! I'M SORRY THAT I GET ANGRY EASILY! I'M SORRY THAT I'VE ALWAYS BAD AT BEING NICE TO HIM! THERE, ARE YOU SATISFIED!"

Akiho and Gandart could only stare blankly at her after the confession. The shock is so severe that the Wyverian dropped his cup and splashing the flooring with said liquid, and making nearby objects, Radu and a piece of crumpled paper soaked. "-_jibaku_?" Asked Aki, while both confused and flustered.

**Back to the Room of Camellia.**

"…err, thanks?"

At long last of silence Dusk has finally reclaimed his ability to speak. "-but is it really so?" Added him again, still unconvinced by said remark. "-and there you go again, nya! You really have no self-esteem-" Still, a bellowing laugh could be heard from Dusk. "…what?" Asked Ran, finding Dusk's action as strange. "Nothing. But I liked the 'current you' even better then when you're still Orc. At least the worried look in your face is gone." Exclaimed Dusk, making Ran blushes even deeper red. "…you're a natural womanizer, you know?" Said her in whispering hiss.

"Then, even knowing I'm a insensitive, hard-headed, hot-blooded moron, do you still wishes this so-called 'natural womanizer' to be your master?"

That offer just sprung out of nowhere, making Ran felt as her heart stopped…or at least skipped few beats.

"D…"

"What?"

"Do you…really, really meant it?" Asked Ran again.

"Ye-" "-even if I caused bad luck to you?"

Ran's quick interruption to his answer MEANS something, at least from Dusk's prespective. Thus, he decided to follow it for a bit.

"-my luck's never being great, though."

" Even if I bring misery to you?"

"-heck, my live's already miserable. More misery won't change anything."

"-even if…I hog you all for myself?"

"You'll be sorry if you acted like that in front of Vie, though."

"Even if I acted immature?"

"Sometimes I also had times when I acted childish. Bear with it, ok?"

"-even if-"

"Look. You can spout any nonsense that would make any Hunters cower at the first thought of making you as their companion, and I'll still make you my friend. You have the skill and the pride of being a Felyne Comrade-if not the best; it's came not from your lineage nor from your reputation-but because you are you. It's not your fault that your previous masters died in such terrible way-"

"*sniff*"

Hearing Dusk's honest words, the lynian's eyes begin to swell with tears…and not too long after, Ran began crying. Yet this time, the tears shed from her eyeballs are not a sad one, commemorating any death. It is also not ones born from disgust and self-hate as ones dropped many nights before this day, or indicating a painful plea for help.

"I'd like to give you a hug right now, buut…" Commented Dusk, still trying to escape from the chains binding him. "-as you can see, my hands are a bit tied right now."

Ran's ears twitched at that line. "-then I'll be the one coming to you."

"-eh?"

Chring!

"-wha!"

"-chains like this cannot even stop any ordinary Lynians." "-so you being chained here is all an act!" Said Dusk in utter terror, when the Felyne approached him in small, light steps. "…master…"

"EEEEEEE~!"

ZRAAAAK.

"DUSK!" Shouted a petite figure that popped from the opened door. She had anticipated the worst to happen…but…

Yet all she found is Ran sleeping soundly in Dusk's lap.

"-huh?"

"-yo. It seems this time the misunderstanding lasts shorter than the last one." Said Dusk, annoyingly being cheerful as usual. "-but—she—was supposed to-err, what happened here?" Said Vieze, having difficulty of finding the right arrangement to her sentence, as what now she saw and the circumstances from before didn't even match a bit.

"Long story made short…she's my comrade starting now."

"…"

"-WHAAAATTT!" Shouted the three (Vieze, Gandart and Akiho) after a long pause.

And the last fainted in a rather exaggerated movement.

* * *

><p>Character Data:<p>

Name: Lagun

Age: Apparently 20 to 24 years old.

Occupation: Trader, occasionally goes on a Hunt (But does not have the knack for it.)

Biography:

A wandering trader that occasionally shows up on Yukumo Village's market. Carrying a plethora of curious items and materials, usually he'll stay for a week before departing to no-one-knows. Partly Wyverian ( 1/8 Wyverian, on that note.) so he looks younger than his actual age. Appears to know a lot about Charmstones, and possess a mysterious worn notebook that said to be containing all possible Charm's names, including the legendary Draconic Tears.

On a side note, he's already engaged to a huntswoman.

* * *

><p>There's the ninth chapter, God knows how many more to go.<p>

No spoiler for you guys this time~!

~20 August 2011~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"**Of Lush Lands and Invading Devil."**

**Room of Cherry Blossoms**

After series of unfortunate incidents, at last the Hunter with tanned skin awoke from his comatose-like sleep.

"-so, you've decided to have a companion…at last?" Asked Radu, waking up after few turns of event, missing almost each and every one; yet somehow he has already managed to wore the Khezu Sneaking Suit underneath his _yukata_. "I'm just going with the flow here…besides, Or-I mean Ran is dependable enough." "That coming from the one who always rejected each-and-every application from Felynes-to the extent of rejecting Guild-trained ones? What gives, man?" Asked Radu again, utterly confused at Dusk's decision.

Vieze and Gandart are now **still** trying to calm Akiho from her shock…by making her drunk, so the only ones left in that spacey room is just two boys…plus one Felyne.

"-oh, shut up; the same applies to you, anyway. That's up to my personal decision." Said Dusk, raising his right leg, showing something that's attached firmly to it-with its strange coloration, Radu almost mistaken it for an oversized, purple-colored Khezu Whelp.

Both Radu and Dusk decided to hunt without comrade because of certain conditions: Dusk because his high standart and not-so-ordinary tactics in subsiding monsters. As for Radu…well, guess for yourself. Hint: noisy and furry. "-though, this one looks and acts much like a Whelp than a Comrade." Groaned Dusk, trying to pull the overjoyed Felyne from his _yukata_- "-look, I cannot work with you _literally_ pulling my leg!" Groaned him, but Ran still didn't show any signs of letting go-if not planting her claws even deeper, and only replied with primal sounds of 'Nyaaa' and 'Myaaa' that's supposedly her way of showing happiness. "-must I remember you that we've yet been registered as a Comrade? I could always cancel our-" "-no, you-of all people-would not, Dusk-s_ama_." Replied Ran to that threat rather calmly-and she was right. Whatever Dusk spewed now is a mere threat- because he would never break his own promise.

Dusk's shoulder drooped.

"Then, could you at least detach yourself from my leg? I needed to finish this piece, like, right now. If Vie returned and sees that the piece's still incomplete, then YOU'll be the one getting the Hell-" "_Hai, _nya." Answered the Felyne with a cute giggle, removing herself from his master's leg and sitting in a refined position of kneeling-in this land they supposedly call it '_seiza'_.

Huffing a sigh of relief (because the barb-like nails has been retracted into the respective paw), Dusk opened the now-cooled-down mini forge, and peeked inside: the template's still in one piece, despite being knocked over here and there in the ruckus (moreover, Dusk is really grateful that the Agnaktor liquid remains until the last ember in the charcoal died off, otherwise this inn would have turned into huge, blackened mess of char, since someone-or rather a whole group of-cleared the damp towels he spreaded upon the tatami mats…). "-hand me the-" "-nail and hammer, is it?"

Dusk turned his head and finds that the items he's going to request already being prepared atop of the Felyne's paw.

"-how did you know that I would request that?" Said Dusk, accepting the equipment with reluctance- _I didn't expect that._ "Nyaaa…let's say, our mind and heart has been connected." Answered Ran, sending a freezing chill down Dusk's spine. "-that's GROSSS!" Shivered Radu, making the Felyne which seemed displeased with the response picked up another nail and flung it as it were a projectile-

STAB.

The nail landed rather perfectly on the _tatami_ mats, less than an inch from Radu's left index finger.

"-say what again, nya?" "-I-i-mean…you two complements each other perfectly! Mmh, yeah, that's it!" Said Radu frantically, obviously a smooth talk-but Ran seemed happy enough. _–morons._ Groaned Dusk inwardly, thus returning his focus to the task at hand.

Lightly tapping the brick-like substance with the pointed-end of the hammer, thus cracking it in the progress, he checks the integrity of the metal piece embedded inside-if the piece is broken, then the hardened clay would also give way, but in this case, even after bits of hardened clay got off, the overall shape is maintained-well, it means that the piece is intact.

Now using the nail to chisel down the hardened clay away from the piece of metal, Dusk lightly swing the hammer, revealing pink-colored piece of metal underneath the ash-colored mass: the holder is now complete, despite needing some good polishing to rid the grainy texture on its surface. "-the-" "-rough file and smooth sandpaper, nya."

Again, Dusk accepted the equipment from Ran's hand. "-are you psychic or what?" Asked him again, now using the file to bring down some protruding bit of metal, then using the sandpaper to eliminate excessive texture. "-here's the Purecrystal-tipped needle for burnishing."

Dusk's jaw now opened wide in surprise. "I swear, did you just gulped down a liter of Psychoserum or what? I mean-" "-I've been travelling here and there past 4 years. Picking up some skill of another's trade is inevitable, right?" Said Ran as she watched Dusk's hand moved on its own, smoothing the surface of said item with the needle, making the surface appears smooth as a glass and shines just like one. "-and it may be unrelated…but I'm a girl, you know. Both wearing and making accessories should be our forte, nya." _That's totally unrelated for your note…but hey, she did helped my work. Better than Vie._

After bits of polishing and final adjustment, the sky-colored stone is now set on pink-colored metal holder. Admiring his own fruit of labor, Dusk smiled. _–hope the part about 'blessing' is true. _Thought him, now feeling some pulsation from the direction of the item he's holding.

"-aaand…done. What do you think?" Asked the crafter, now mounting the necklace in an emergency display made from clipped twigs of nearby bushes. Now looking at the item with sparkling eyes, Ran sighed- "How niiiceee~ _Nee, _master-make it for me too, myaa…" "-dream on, cat." Muttered Radu, making the second and third nail outlined his head's shadow. "-did you say something?" Asked Ran, now gripping the fourth, fifth and sixth piece of nail between her claw.

The tanned man froze in fear, yet managed to shake his head in that cramped space formed by two nails to express his (forced) agreement.

"We still had some time until dinner, so…" As he said that, Dusk opened the window and set his sight farther than the mountain range obscuring his view. "-might as well explore the area. Hey Ran-where's the nearest Hunting ground from here?" "-myaa, that would be Mountain Stream, nya. From here it'll take at least an hour or so on Gagua cart paced to full speed; and the danger level is rather low for your Rank, so it would be a walk on the park." Hummed Ran, apparently excited with what would be her first Hunt as Dusk's comrade. "Then, could you arrange a quick trip? I wanna try Gathering for local materials."

"_Jyaa,_ I'll ask ol' Lao for a ride. And while I know that you'll probably okay with only that Dagger against Ao, an extra Shield wouldn't hurt to bring, right?" Said Ran, jumping from the open window and scurried quickly to the direction of Gaguas' stable.

"…that's one helluva kitten you're employing." Said Radu, still shivering from the shock of nearly being pierced. "-and I'm proud to be her master." Answered Dusk with a smile, plucking the nails embedded in the _tatami_ and wall. "-so, would you join for a Hunt?"

"I wanted to-but my Rapidcaster's in a pretty bad shape after that Garuga incident: some of the coils dislocated, and the barrel's bent from the impact when I threw it-remember?"

Dusk vaguely recalled that Radu tossed his Heavy Bowgun in order to pull him and Vieze when they're dangling at the Flyer's broken deck two days ago…

"-then I'll use this opportunity to give it a major rehaul. Which type you wanted it to be this time? Speed? Power? Or Handling?" "-whatever suits me. You'd know it better than me, anyway." Said Radu, raising his knuckle to Dusk, where he rapped with his. "Then it's prototype time. Be sure to tell pops and Vie that I'm probably going to be late for dinner, would you?"

"-I'll tell them to expect some _omiage_." "-what's that?" "It means 'gift' in local language. Hurry now, you wouldn't want to leave a lady waiting…especially ones like that." Joked Radu, pushing Dusk's shoulder to the sliding door's direction.

ZRRRK.

"-oh, and do me a little favour-somewhere in this room should be a pot filled with some kind of mysterious liquid. Put some Ice Crystals inside-or even better, hand it to Benkei's storage. I'll be waiting to tasting that!"

ZRRRK.

As he exited the room, Radu's eyes quickly scoured the room for aforementioned pot, but all he found was an empty jug, spill mark, purplish substance and a soaked paper hidden behind a paper sliding door. "Did this mess is what he mentioned before?" Asked Radu to himself, picking the soaked paper with two fingers out of disgust; on the surface there's something printed, but the paper's too fragile to be spreaded, so he puts it back to where he picked it.

ZRRRK.

"-oya. Where's that stupid son of mine?" Asked Gandart as he hunched in order to enter the room (otherwise he'll hit his head). "-going Hunting with his new Comrade. I think he wanted to test her…or whatnot. Speaking of which, uncle…what's that for?" Pointed Radu to all sorts of ingredient handled by the Wyverian. There's Honey in a jar, Blue Mushrooms, Exciteshrooms…

Gandart's eyes started to swim away to the direction opposite from the spill.

"…don't tell me…" Pointed Radu to the mess beneath his finger-

"-okay, it's my fault! I saw some kind of brew sitting on the table and pulled a sip-DAMN that was good!" "-then what caused that 'DAMN-good' beverage to become this spill?" interrogated Radu again.

"-Vie _jibaku-_ed."

"?"

"Arrrgh, shove your question aside and help me! If he knew that drink's being wasted like this it ain't going to be pretty-even for me." Groaned Gandart, knowing full-well how bad Dusk's anger is. Last time he used some of his tools without permission (and breaking them in process) he almost got his beard shaved by Naruga Darts. "-and do tell me why I must lend you a hand?"

Gandart pushed the empty jug to Radu's direction. "-try it."

There's still some drops left, but… "-are you sure this isn't poisonous? I mean, it is PURPLE…"

"-just a lick is a-O.K. Now what are they again? Blue Mushrooms, Herb, Bitterbug Extract-" Muttered Gandart, remembering the taste of the drink.

Taken over by his curiosity, Radu at last sipped the remaining drops-

"HECK YEAH!"

"-told ya. That brew's even tastier than all drink I've tasted this last 100 years! On the top of that, it's alcohol-free! If god's willing to be so kind and write down the recipe for me instead of…wait, what are you doing?"

Radu's now exploring the jar's insides with his fingers, and licking them in a rather greedy fashion.

"-savoring every last drop." "-that's rather disgusting, so stop…hey, what's that paper by your feet?" Asked Gandart, pointing his middle-finger to the lump of soaked paper below Radu.

"Shum' kin' oth note, maybe? I can'th read cuh'sive." Answered Radu, with his fingers still inside his mouth.

Gandart's expression suddenly changed from tense to surprised "-dumbass! Did you forget what cursive writings are used for?"

Suddenly, a spark of realization emerged from Radu's head.

"-RECIPES!" Shouted the two in unison, storming to the wet lump of paper.

**Room of Camellia.**

Not knowing what happened in the room he left before, Dusk's now humming rather light-heartedly tune while unloading his trademark Machalite-Dragonite alloy fashioned into a light armor with some extra pocket for tools and items. "Lets see…since it's a 'stream' some lures would be needed, as well as a rod-" He pulled a pack from his bag, and strapped it on his armor. "-as well as pickaxe and some bugnet." Thus, he pulled again another pack and checked the contents-_yup, my pickaxe and bugnet. As flawless as ever…and extra bags would be perfect._

…

_Ggggrrrrrrrkkkk…_

Just now, Dusk's stomach just growled…a rather loud one, at that. "Oh, yeah. At last I've never made it to dinner, breakfast-or supper." Groaned him, pressing his palm against his stomach in order to suppress the noise. "Well, might as well gather some side-dishes." Said him, making a mental note.

"Done. What's left is…a shield."

Being a profound multi-class edged-weapon user, even Dusk has his issues about number of equipment brought upon travel-since clearly he cannot carry each-and-every-single-one of them. In this 'vacation', he only carried the now-broken Strategic Blade and his White Wing, with no spare. That being said, since the Wing originally meant as a carving knife, he didn't make a shield as pair. Heck, even if he wanted to, the material needed is ones from the elusive _Moonlight Mirage_…

He glanced at the broken remains of his greatsword, and pulled some tools from his bag, dismantling the blade into pieces and putting it back after extracting a pair of daggers-Steel Bones-and a single plate. "-guess this will do."

Knock-knock.

"Dusk-_sama_! I've readied the carriage!" Called a familiar voice from outside. "-that was QUIC-!" Asked the perplexed Hunter, but nevertheless he opened the door, full-armed and pumped up…

"-where do you think you're going…huh?"

"-erk."

"Sorry, Dusk-_sama…_I got caught on my way back, mya." Said the Felyne that are now being handled rather cutely-or cruely by pinching her nape. While the lighter infants would not mind being carried by that method, grown-ups would feel pain, due to their weight.

"Now EXPLAIN. Clearly and as detailed as possible."

Vieze now unsheathed his Violet Line in a rather intimidating pose.

"…or else."

…

"…so you're JUST going to do a Gathering quest?" Asked Vie, still brandishing her long sword at Dusk's and Ran's neck, the electricity flowing made their throat felt like ants swarming inside of them. "And what did you mean by 'just'?" protested Dusk, making Violet Line being pressed more tightly against his throat. "-err, mind taking this off me?"

"…then I'll join too."

"-eeeh!" protested Dusk and Ran "-what!" "-if you pushed the blade more than that I'll lose my head!" Exclaimed Dusk, making Vie realized that she almost guillotined him, thus pulling her blade away.

"-myaa, then we cannot spend our lovey-dovey private time togetherr~" "-wait, when did this quest turned into that!" groaned Dusk-yet Vieze's face blushed even more and strangely, the Line flashed more brightly. "So, it's just like my suspicion…" Glared the girl with an even deadlier glare than ever. "Nonononononono! It's just her, not me!" yelled Dusk, pushing the main preparator forward.

"-why did it turned into thisss…" Groaned Dusk in lifeless voice.

But despite all that, all three of them did depart together.

**Gaguas' Stable **

"Yo, lovebird pair." Said the old man, puffing a thick smoke from his pipe, making Vieze's face turned completely red and Dusk must restrain her from throwing the Violet Line as javelin of sorts... "Old man Lao? I thought you-" "-at times I would climb back to Yakumo for their treatment. Did it answer your question?" Said Lao, before Dusk could finish his question. "-it is so, mya. The Gaguas here would tweet like crazy if he misses their treatment." Popped Ran from behind the two, attaching herself at Dusk's right shoulder. "So you've known that 'Orc' is Ran's disguise from start?" Asked Dusk, seeing that Lao didn't get surprised by the sudden change in fur color exhibited by said Felyne. "Of course I knew. Heck, I'm the one who suggested it." The old man puffed a thick cloud of smoke, then patted his chest rather proudly-only to end up coughing.

"After the loss of her first master, whom depended too heavily to her due to the status as 'descendant of the legendary Comrade', I suggested concealing her identity until finding an appropriate master…I, myself didn't think the loss would continue until two-digit number, though."

Then he laughed loudly until ended up coughing harder than before.

"And yet…I didn't even think about the possibility of being found at your hometown…or rather, when you're bathing in the _Neko no Te._ Lord Amatsu must be pulling his tricks from behind the clouds." Joked Lao, making Ran exhibited a large frown on her face.

"_Iyaaaa…_nevermind that. This's the carriage you guys would be riding…Hiru, Asa-meet the lovebird pair."

As he said that, two Gaguas emerged from the flock being reared inside the wooden building, making a sound similar to duck's quack. "Heee. They remembered their own names, did they?" Asked Dusk, petting the one closer to him. "Not only that, mya. Ones raised by Ol' Lao is both strong and smart enough to be ridden as-is, without needing any command." Added Ran, leaping to the Gagua's back. "The only thing left is to attach the carriage and we're set to go, mya!" Said Ran, raising her hand as if riding a carriage or something. "Not so fast, you cat. There's one condition that you all must fulfill if you're going to ride them-" Lao thus reached for something inside his pocket and threw it to Dusk's direction. "-is those…nuts?" Asked Vieze, when Dusk poured the bag's insides unto her palm.

"That's their staple food, aside from bugs and worms. I've trained them to follow all command from ones feeding them the nuts from this bag. As you probably have realized now-" "-both the bag and nuts are special. As for the nuts, it seemed like they're native to this land…and the dye marking the bag are originated from plant with strong-smelling sap. If they've been fed with these things all time, certainly they would remember the smell and taste…" Analyzed Dusk, taking a bite at the crunchy, fragrant nut- "-it's pretty good, really."

"_Hai, _now line up and feed them; two nuts each."

Not questioning why only two nuts, given their build that more muscular than Preys, Dusk just handed their share of nuts before passing the bag to Vie, and lastly, Ran. Watching those beasts pecking at his hand just like that is pretty amusing, really-never he saw those beasts act as domesticated as this…

…then again, it's probably Lao's skill as a breeder that made this possible.

"Okay, you're all set now. They'll obey any command up until end of this day." "-err, do tell us why did they would only obey us until the end of the day?" Asked Dusk, out of curiosity…

"They have a bird-brain for starter. Even if they had their imprinting, stray from them more than one day and they'll completely forget that you're the one changing their diapers…of course, the last part is only a idiom…but you guys catch my point, did you?"

"Myaaai, I did understand…it's like cousins that didn't meet each other for a long time forgetting that they are actually related, nyait?" Confirmed Ran. _–well, given her situation as a Felyne, that comparison maybe is easier to understand…but that's close enough._ Smiled Dusk when thinking inwardly.

**Mountain Path (leading to Mountain Stream)**

Trot-trot-trot-trot.

"Speaking of which…"

They has departed from Yukumo's main gate, following a path leading down the valley instead of taking the uphill ride they took yesterday. With Ran acted as driver (actually, all she did was sitting at the front couch, nothing more and nothing less. The pair of Gaguas moved without needing any tug from the rein…) "-you haven't told me the intel about the area we're going to visit, hasn't you?" Asked Vie, as she tugged Dusk's bag to her direction for inspection-even before arriving, the bag has been filled with edible berries and some fragrant flowers, unmistakeably native from this area. Plucking the ripe ones from the stalk and throwing the brilliant-blue colored orbs into her small mouth, she savored each and every drops of that juicy goodness, made by nature. "It's delicious! What's these named again?"

"-that's Indigo Cherry. Tales said that Gaguas got their blue color after consuming those berries…otherwise their feathers would still retain the original hay-like coloration." Explained Ran, picking one for her own mouth from one stalk dangling from the roadside vegetation using her Violet Line as stick of some kind. "-wait, 'original'? I thougt Gaguas are native creatures from around here, is it not?" Piqued Dusk again, realizing the contradiction in the information. "Myaii, there's a slight misunderstanding, then. Yes, while their habitat are certainly limited to these lands, Gagua's feathers are originally hay-colored. That's, at least before Amatsu took residence in the Heavenly Temple."

"?"

"I've told you before, right? These lush, green land used to be barren rocklands because of the geothermal heat. Unknown if it because lack of food or they done so in order to survive from their predators, the Gaguas from back then are always hay-colored…some even assumed black-and-ash feathers, as beasts from volcanic region would assume." Continued Ran, now feeding the Gaguas a little snack. "Yet, after Amatsu taken the mountain peaks as its residence, and causing the drastic change in climate due to its powers, the raging heat subsided, and the high mineral content attracted all kinds of life-forms, from plants to animals..." "-then, let me rephrase that question: Did the Indigo Cherry came from outside this region?" Asked Dusk, correcting himself.

Ran smiled widely.

"You got that right, nya. It is originated from the tropical islands far east from here…it is thought that the Wyverian ancestors that founded Yakumo brought some of the seeds in order to raise them here…but it seemed that the fertility of the land here is too much for these plants: not only making the fruits produced bulkier and tastier than the original strain, it also enhances the pigment contained in the fruit's flesh. I guess at this point you could imagine what happened after, right?"

"-well, I imagine that some of the Gaguas inhabiting the land ate the plant after breaking into Yakumo's farmland, spreading the seeds everywhere. Thus, after consuming the berries for some time, the pigment contained make their way to those bird's feather…is that right?" Answered Dusk without the need of thinking-these things, taking coloration from their food is not that rare occurrence in the world of beasts.

"Myaai, there's no fooling you. That may be true, at least from the stories passes down from my ancestors…but then again perhaps only Ol' Lao knows. He's been feeding them many things to test this story…" "-and the result?"

"Well…there was once a strange-colored Gagua that Lao breed-ed…it's down fully colored in a strange aqua-emerald color, but that's it."

…

End of conversation.

"That was an interesting topic, but what I'm hoping is the intel for this Ground's points of interests. Beasts, Vegetation…or maybe some important Account Items?" Asked Vieze, in a rather disappointed tone. _–and you're the one asking about the berry!_ Groaned Dusk and Ran inwardly, while it is true that they strayed off topic.

Trot-trot-trot-trot.

"Then let's start with the lay of the land. Situated inside the crevice of the valley, and dug when a large flood from Amatsu's ascent washed down volcanic materials down the mountain, the Mountain Stream is an excellent area for either novice Hunters to learn about the techniques of Gathering and Tracking, since the foliage here provides both cover and materials needed, or for advanced-level Hunters because of the strong beasts that inhabits this part of land."

Trot-trot-trot-trot.

"-For beasts, starting from the non-dangerous ones, would be Gaguas, Kelbis-though, due to their recent migration to southern-most area of this continent, are next to none in this season…there are also stray Felynes and a village of Melynx…" "-great. Not those thieving cats again…" Groaned Vie, her hands are now gripping tightly to the object worn around her neck. "-and why did you wear such thing in a Hunt?" Asked the insensitive Dusk, that's answered by a sharp blow from _Violet Line_'s scabbard straight to his gut.

"-continuing on, there's some Bhanabra and Altaroth. Those bugs, while didn't get as annoying as Vespoids, do has their own share of trouble. Bhanabras, which wings' coloration and pattern differ depending on their habitat, could render you stunned in paralysis because of the neurotoxin in their stingers. And Altaroth, useful because they could turn anything they consumed into Extracts after contacting their digestive acid. Their abdomens' also…well, for that one I'll let you see for yourself."

Of course, after hearing the 'b' in 'bug' now Vieze's locked inside her Complete Rejection Mode.

Trot-trot-trot-trot.

"Leave her be." Suggested Dusk, now trying his best not to laugh at the stupefied girl situated across his seat. "Okay. Now we're talking about serious business, mya. Starting from the lowest threat level, there's Jaggi and their Leaders, Dos-Jaggi. Much like Preys, their agility could mean problem if you're surrounded. Also, their long tails made for a powerful weapon on their own: one swipe from their tail-whips could even topple a tree. Then, to the next level of threat would be the occasional Aoashira, a Pelagus that's pretty famous for their clawing attack and their appetite of Honey." Said Ran, now drawing a rough sketch of said monsters at some piece of paper. While her drawing aren't as good as those graphers employed by the NPO or Guild, Dusk could already grasp the form and physical attribute of those creatures.

"Moving on, there's occasional visits from Ian and Los that lived in nearby mountain, and Nargas in rainy season. Aside from that, there are those things called Club-Tailed Brutes, Dobobelks. While they are indeed herbivores, their territorial nature, combined with their child-raising period has given them reputation as 'Newbie Crusher'. Also…"

" 'Also'…what?" Asked Dusk, because Ran's speech stopped at that point.

"There's our Guardian God. If you're a active Hunter, then you probably has heard the news about a 'new species' being found. Yes, that's the one…in our local tongue, we called them Jinouga, but NPOs misheard that for Zinogre…well, our accent's thick, I give you that."

Dusk's eyes sparkled at that line.

"Oh GREAT! Tell me, could-" "-no you WON'T! Jins are highly territorial, and what's more, they are partly nocturnal…and even with your skill as a Hunter, they'll probably fry you alive before you can lay a single attack…they didn't got appointed as Guardian Gods for nothing, you see? And it's just a rumour, though…but someone saw a Jho few miles down the mountain."

"-a…JHO! That's some high-leveled bounty you're-" "-it's just a rumour! Didn't you heard me earlier? Then again, there's traces of it feeding on the wild Gaguas...so until further notice, all Hunters below Rank 10 would not able to enter the ground-hey, there's the gate!"

Setting his view at the large, wooden object erected before them, Dusk's mouth gaped wide-

The wooden gate that's blocking the whole road is almost 10 metres high, and appears to be crafted from a single timber.

"HELL that's HUGE!" Screamed Dusk as he jumped from the carriage to examine the gate from closer distance-

And yet he's halted rather roughly by two full-armed mens that's standing guard in the posts just beside the gate.

"-myaaa~h. I've thought that this would happen, but…" Groaned Ran, stepping down from the carriage using the Gagua's thick legs as ladder with a swift movement. "Ran-sama! Why'd you come to the Stream?" Asked one of the man with a thick accent, while still maintaining his Gunlance pointed to Dusk's neck. "-wait, wait! They's with me. I'm going for a Hunt here." Said Ran, instructing for the other man to lower his own Gunlance. "But even the Hunting Level here is pretty low, recently there's been sightings of Jho here. So if they're beginners-"

"-pfft."

Upon seeing an emblem emblazoned on his Gunlance's stock, both Dusk and Vieze puts their respective hands to cover their mouths.

"What, kid?" asked the guard again, with an unpleasant scowl on his face, upon hearing Vie's suppressed laughter. "You there. Did you know who designed the Gunlance you're using right now?" Asked Vieze, now stepping down from the carriage by using her Violet Line as vaulting pole, landing directly beside Ran with both style and dignity, not even allowing the _hakama_-styled armor she's wearing to flutter.

The guard's taken _off guard_ with that stunt Vie pulled, but quickly regained his composure and scowling face. "Why yes! This piece, named _Blue Thorn_ is a remarkable piece crafted from Machalite and Steel, valued both for its easy handling and high firepower-even with continious Wyvern Fire, the blade would not chip because of the placement of the barrel and blade." "-that's not what I'm asking about…I'm asking about the crafter. Did you know about him or not?" Pressed Vie again in a bossy matter.

"-AH!" "(_Ssh._)" Quickly signaled Ran to the second guard who pointed Dusk after realizing something. "-b-but…miss Ran?" "-ssh. This would be a perfect opportunity to tune down that blockhead's attidute." Asked Ran again, now giggling with pleasure.

The other guard seemed to be perplexed by the reaction made by his partner-in-patrol, but nevertheless ignored it and started thinking. "-well?" Pushed Vie again. "-o…of course I know! This is made by the newbie called 'The Creator", right? The newest Guild-approved Smith? Look, this is his crest-"

Again with his high-and-mighty attidute, he slapped the mark on the stock with his hands.

"True. The crest is certainly his'. He always inscribes that crest upon everything he designed-not excluding this piece." Said Vie nonchalantly, raising her Violet Line and pointing to the _tsuba_ part. "-even on my birthday present." Groaned her again, supposeadly hoping for something cuter or whatnot.

"-what-"

-and not even a second later, founds that his prized Gunlance shattered into bits and pieces.

"WHAT!"

"-as I thought. Even after all the warnings I've been writing about the weaknesses of the design they still ignoring me…" Groaned Dusk, walking away from the mess. "-you! What did you do to my _Blue Thorn_?" Asked the guard, now grabbing Dusk by his undershirt's collar. "-nothing. Just activating the dismantling mechanism." "-you!"

Clap.

"Okay, that's as far as you go. Shura, lower your fist." Asked Ran politely, yet the man called Shura seemed discontent and refuses to hear- "-and Dusk…I think even the backside of the Bones still could cut, can't it?" Asked Vie, making Dusk sighed and re-sheate the blades extending from his shield. "There's no fooling you, isn't there?" Said him again, sending a spine-chilling glare to the stubborn guard and making him flinch…

"You picked the wrong opponent, Shura-_nii_…this man is The Creator himself. Didn't you saw his portrait on the newspaper?" Said the other guard after the commotion has ended. "-! He is!" Shouted Shura in disbelief. "-but he's totally different from what I'm imagining him to be!" Protested the man, pointing to Dusk-

"-hee? And how did you imagined him to be?" Inquired the interested Vie.

"-let's see…an over-muscular man whose body's covered in scars, tanned skin and humongous size?"

Dusk's shoulders drooped as Vie started laughing uncontrollably. "-that's pretty FAR! Or, if I could said-that's your DAD!" "-oh, shut up." Scowled Dusk, now picking up the dismantled parts from Shura's _Blue Thorn_ and begin putting them back. He **did** got portrayed beside his dad, the 'Heaven's Smith' on the newspaper's cover, but since Gandart's title-awarding ceremony happened at least 100 years ago, there's still someone who mistook the burly Wyverian as the one being awarded.

Well, for someone aged more than 300 years, his physical appearance looked just like over 50s in age. Strange, given a Wyverian's build will start deteriorate from the age of 200 and on.

"Here. At least read the manual completely before you're using this…otherwise as the one designing this piece I'll be the one responsible for your death." Said Dusk as he pushed the oversized weapon to Shura's chest, making him pushed back and almost tripped backwards.

"You could learn a bit of humility from this, Shura. Even if from your view, he's far weaker-" "-he could still kick your sorry rear pretty hard." Continued Vie rather brashly on Ran's sermon.

Dusk sighed again upon hearing Vie's comment. "-how many times should I reminded you that such lines would probably made your mom wring my neck? 'Hanging around that brute's son is-' " "-okay, okay! I'm reflecting on my actions, so…don't tell my mother!"

Seeing them performing their daily antics, Ran could only smile.

"Let me introduce them. They're the siblings-gatekeeper, Shura the older and Touya the younger. Shura, Touya…meet Dusk and Vieze." "-pleased to meet you." Smiled Vie, still restraining herself from exploding in laughter, while Shura's face is now madden red.

…and so, they exchanged their greeting, albeit so awkwardly.

"But then again, why did you must conduct a Hunt now, of all times? With that Jho running around-" Muttered Shura, after checking the documents that stated they're permitted to perform a Hunt on Mountain Stream "-I'm just following my Master's wish. Isn't that right? Dusk-_sama._" "-will you quit your clingy…wait, Vie?"

But the brothers didn't even react at the fact that Vie's enveloped by a deathly aura and brandishing the longsword rather dangerously: both their gaze and index finger's locked on Dusk. "HE's YOUR MASTER!" "Nyees, mya. At least, starting from today." Answered Ran with pride, when Dusk's in the middle of being strangled by Vie. "-but I thought that your master would be someone much cooler than this BRAT!" Protested Shura again-

Swish.

"-any more badmouthing of Dusk-_sama…_"

In a time-space less than a blink, Ran's miniature katana has been unsheathed and placed right next to Shura's heart.

"-and I would not tolerate it, even if you're-nyauh?"

"Ran…is it just me, or recently you became overprotective of me?" Asked Dusk, now picking up Ran by her collar. "-b-but Dusk-_sama…?_" "-all that matters is that you're now my Comrade. I'm not asking for anything more than that-not even a bodyguard or someone as sacrifice. If there's someone…no, anyone, badmouthing me, it's not your concern." Said Dusk again, now putting Ran back on her own feet. "-it's my fault. That's that."

**Room of Camellia.**

"-good. Now pass me the Elder Dragon Blood."

"-err, is it just me, or…this brew is getting more and more..."

Blub. Blub.

The pot in front of the two males, filled with orange-colored, thick liquid which are now bubbling and frothing with strange-colored fume.

"-diabolically gross-colored? I mean, Exciteshrooms, Dragonseeds, Dragon Toadstools, Godbugs, Psychoserum; and now Elder Dragon Blood. For a simple refreshment this brew is pretty…mixed-up." Groaned Radu, pinching his nose to escape the strange-colored fume. "Well, at least it is colored just like the one before…" Said Gandart, mixing the Elder Dragon Blood little-by-little using his Dragonwood spatula. "-only the color is similar…" Groaned Radu, now picking up the dried-up piece of paper written in cursive. "-in the first place, are you sure that this is the recipe, pops?" asked him again.

"If this isn't the recipe, we will be in a deep trouble…you knew that, right?" Answered Gandart, now reading the next instruction, written in rose-colored ink. "-_after mixing in the Blood, the brew should turn into a purplish color. At this stage, leave the brew to boil for half an hour. After that the mix should turn into a transparent, water-like liquid._" Read Gandart aloud, as he continued to watch the boiling cauldron with his peripheral vision.

"_-then, as the last step, dip this recipe into the liquid and let it dissolve…_What!" Shouted Gandart in disbelief as he pressed his nose on the crumpled piece of paper. "-_then the potion would be completed._ That's the end of the recipe…" Said Gandart, now tilting his head in confusion. "Hey, pops-if this piece of recipe **is **needed in the brew, could it…?" "-I couldn't say it for sure, but…it does like seemed that this paper is made from certain plant material…it could serve as a catalyst of sorts…maybe."

"-wait, MAYBE! You're a Material Hunter, for the love of god! 'MAYBE' is the last word I'm expecting from-" "-well, even if it's me, there's BOUND to be something that I haven't encountered yet…this world is huge, after all."

Radu's jaw practically flapped open when he heard that. _A WORD OF HUMILITY FROM GANDART! What the HELL did that brew's made from!_

But Radu probably won't ever understand the reason why Gandart showed such behavior, as he couldn't read what's written in cursive at the end of the recipe…

Still, he pulled out his left-hand side Khezu-Hide gloves, and started running his fingers upon the recipe's surface. By using his extraordinary sense of touch, he could make out small, distinct patterns that's engraved unto the crumpled paper. _This is not 'paper' as we thought , but rather a single leaf: a rather large one at that. It probably shares the same family as Wyvern Grass-_

"-stop dilly-dallying and get to work!" "-yipes!"

**Mountain Stream's Gate**

"-there. With this all formalities needed to go to a Hunt is completed." Said Touya, stamping the piece of paper with a unique-shaped stamp. "-but as precaution for Jho, one of us will accompany you. As for the rule, Shura-_nii_ should be the one coming, but…"

As he said that, Touya glanced in his brother's direction…

-which could be seen clearly in a bad state of shock…or refusal.

"…well, it seems seeing Ran-_sama_ that he admired acted like that made him pretty shocked." Huffed the younger brother, picking up his own hunting armor from a stand at the corner at the small resting shed beside the gate, and packed some shells for his own gunlance, the very same _Blue Thorn_ as his older brother's.

"-wait. If you're coming with us…let me borrow that for a sec." Said Dusk, now gobbling trough his share of Rations while pointing to the _Thorn_. "Sure…but for what?" Asked Touya, passing the weapon to the designer, which examined it carefully…

"Hmm. Looks like the Guild's doing a pretty decent work in this one. They'd even reproduce the hidden part perfectly…despite not knowing what is it for." Said Dusk, touching the rose-shaped blue-colored ornamental etching on the blade. "-hidden part?" Asked Vieze, pointing to the Gunlance in Dusk's hand. "-since this one didn't get modified, unlike Shura's which has been altered too much-"

Dusk pulled out something from the barrel, and placed it into the firing trigger. Then, he pulled out some parts and attached them back in different positions. "Done. Now try performing a Wyvern Fire while attaching the shield at this part." Asked Dusk, now pointing at the small, hanger-like protrusion jutting out from the barrel. "-it may be a bit heavy, though." Said Dusk again, just when Touya tried do lift the weapon-and ended up losing balance because the uneven distribution of the mass. "S-say it earlier…my back…" Groaned the young hunter, who strained his back.

…

"-ready?" Asked Touya, while the others had hidden themselves behind some trees. "-okay. Now just pull the trigger and brace yourself for impact." Instructed Dusk, while the eager Ran's trying to look over his shoulder what's going to happen to the Gunlance.

Touya nodded and cocked the firing mechanism. "Impact in three-"

Zyuuuu…

The sound produced when the air around got sucked inside in a swirling vacuum signals the beginning of the Wyvern Fire. For experienced Gunlance users, they has learned that at this point, the best thing to do is aim for a clear shot-or go ahead and do some serious damage by stabbing the beast with the blade-that, if you wanted to get blown along by the recoil, of course.

"-two-"

Now the barrel's insides had glowed considerably bright, from the burning of specially-packed gunpowder. This is not without meaning: at least it serves as temperature buffer, reducing the difference caused by the explosion when the shells are directly fired, thus reducing the strain on the barrel. While it did use the same cartridge as the ones for performing Shell Shock, a Wyvern Fire uses **all** of the shells loaded into a Gunlance. Needless to say, the bigger the capacity of the magazine, the damage produced will be higher.

The drawback of this technique is: beside causing a high level of tension stress by the act of rapid temperature climb, extreme stress experienced by the barrel when the force is delivered is not to be taken lightly: even a well-crafted Gunlance could only withstand up to three shots of Wyvern Fire before needing to go for a overhaul, usually including replacing the barrel with a new one…but Dusk's _Blue Thorn_ could withstand more than 100 Fires before needing one.

"-one-"

The orange-red glow from the gunpowder burning has turned into a beautiful blue glow in a shape of a spike-the reason why this piece earned its current name.

"-fall back!"

**DHOOOOM!**

**Room of Camellia.**

"-ngh!"

Radu, which previously stands watch over the cauldron half-asleep, one which is now filled with a **black** liquid, suddenly jumped backward as if someone punched him straight on the face. "-what's with that shockwave!" Grunted him, putting his palm over his hurting face and looking over the open window, to the mountain range sprawling before him. "…it can't be…them?"

**Mountain Stream's Gate**

"-myyy…ears…are…rinnngginng, nyaaa…" Said Ran, now having difficulty in standing because of the shockwave of the earlier Fire-

-Touya's condition is not better. He's blown away quite far from his original position, after losing his grip on his weapon-

"Ouch! The shock is far heavier than the usual ones! What did you do-"

Touya's lips stopped he sets his eyes on the Gunblade-

"There. The transformation's completed."

The _Blue Thorn_ is no more.

Instead, a differently-colored Gunblade emerges from behind the smoke curtain.

"By subjecting the entire weapon to a certain level of impact and heat, the alloy-structure of Machalite-Steel would be refined further with the infusion of Carbon particles arising from the gunpowder's perfect combustion, and thus pushes the Carbalite particles to the surface upon cooling. Those will act as even-more-efficient heatsink than before. Congratulations, your_ Rose_ is the first to bloom from countless other buds the Guild produced." Explained Dusk, while the others now in the midst of admiring the beauty of the piece standing before them.

A single Gunlance, while the design is not much different than the _Blue Thorn_, bore a striking design of a single, blooming red-colored rose along with a single leaf attached.

"_Vermillion Rose_."

"…I see. The shield also got changed by the impact, right? This green coloration…Dragonite, wasn't it? It explained why did the shield felt heavier than the size it was-" Said Touya, picking up his new weapon, and watches curiously as the 'flower', or the heatsink retracted rather perfectly into what looked like relief of thorns on the barrel.

"Nyaa! What a beautiful Gunlance!" Said Ran, leaping from Dusk's right shoulder in order to procure a better view on the weapon. "…but, it's a bit too feminine. Can you turn it back to the original?" Grunted Touya, swinging the large spear-headed contraption with ease. "I'm afraid I can't. Once the transformation occurred, the only way to redo the change is to re-smelt the metal used in the contraption."

Touya's shoulder drooped.

"…sorry. Guess I'm too excited." Sighed Dusk, scratching his head with his left hand. "-well, don't be. I guess this Gunlance is great-not to mention beautiful. On the top of that, it's the-only-one in whole world." Said the younger brother again, unloading the used shells with dexterity. "-my _Violet Line_ also one-of-a-kind craft…" Protested Vieze, but in a rather weak voice- _If I'm a bit taller, then perhaps I also could use Gunlances…but…!_

So the internal conflict arises within the girl.

"-then again, the Fire earlier should scare all nearby beasts from the gate, so it's should be safe to open it now…" "-we're equipped with Gunlances not only for this reason, mind you."

Shura, recovered from his shock has assumed back his high-and-mighty attidute from earlier. "_Nii-sama!_ Has you already recovered?" Asked the suprized Touya, seeing his brother already up-and-about.

"Don't bother with me. I'll open the gate, so you guys should go ahead before they come swarming back." Said the older brother, slotting his blade into a hole at the bottom of the wooden gate.

"Nyou guys better cover your ears for this one." Suggested Ran, already picking up a pair of Ludroth-made earplugs and slotted it inside her ears. "-crap. If THAT's the way to open this gate, I'm truly grateful that we didn't bring Radu with us." Said Dusk, putting his own pair of earplug into Vieze's earhole.

DHUM!

**Room of Camellia**

"-ngh! Again!" Grunted Radu, feeling that shock again striking at his face; the pain's even more intense than before because he opened the window…so it's partly his own fault, but…

"…is this thing REALLY the one we've been drinking?" Shivered Radu, after seeing the oil-thick liquid that's filling the pot.

_-then again, even this oily concontion's probably better than nothing at all. At least, I could say that the brew's easily spoilt or something…_

"…I guess I'll go for a nap again." Yawned the tanned Hunter after seeing the spring-powered counter beside him that's showing the number four. The constant ticking and clank-ing noise made by the device's sure to instill a sense of passing time, even for someone who's hobby is sleeping…just like Dusk. "But before that, I'll need to convince Bandai to let me place this…something into that 'fridge' of his." Huffed Radu, pouring the liquid inside-

"-what? It's…golden now?"

The liquid's true coloration is not 'black' as opposed to what Gandart-and him, supposed it to be. Instead, it's colored in amber coloration, with a slight tint of red. The brew's alone is quite thick, but yet it exudes a light fragance of herbs and flowers.

After the pot's contents emptied into two _bamboo_ containers, he investigated the remaining sludge that's appeared to be glued into the insides of said pot.

"-so this is the true form of the black sludge…"

After removing his gloves, he wiped some of the sludge using his thumb, and started running the end of his fingers on it it: the greasy feeling on his skin confirmed that this is, undoubtly a kind of oil of some kinds. "Then after boiled down, the unwanted components became this oily thing, leaving only…"

Wiping his dirty fingers off a piece of leftover cloth, not to make a mistake of flavor by licking the wrong fingers, he took off the remaining glove and swabbed the remaining single remaining drop of that golden-colored liquid, stuck at the rim of the heavy pot.

_-it's thicker than the purple one. Is it also tastes better?_

*Slurp*

"-GH!"

An explosion of flavor bursts from the tip of the man's tounge, where tastebuds and the drop met. _This taste…_

"-HECK YEAAAAH!"

**Mountain Stream.**

"Ouch, ouch. My poor ears…" Sighed Vieze, putting her hands over her ears-

Even with Dusk's anti-Diablos-grade earplug, the vibration still reached her eardrums, causing stinging pain and discomfort. "-but still you could've told us about those one-way doors!" Shrieked Vie again, baring her fangs at the oppressed Touya. "Sooory." Apologized Touya for the how-many-times-already, after being nudged with _Violet Line'_s scabbard again and again.

After some short walk from the one-way gate, which can only be opened from the outside (since trying to open 30-inchies thick, over ten metres in height doors made from specially-bred Dragonwood would need power equal to a Lao), they arrived to an open area near a pool, made by a single, gushing spring. The sunlight penetrating the green canopy of foliage atop of their heads reflected from the spring's waterdrops, and produced a small rainbow.

"But I'm truly suprized. For that large of a Dragonwood door to be exist…how many metres high the tree would be?" Asked Vieze, looking back to the gate now pretty far behind.

Dragonwoods, known for their hardness and durability is a certain kind of timber-bearing tree that can only grow on certain Elder's back-namely, Yamatsukami. Thus, the size of the timber would be proportional to the size of said beast…

-and for 10-metres high door, you could already imagine how colossal the Elder would be.

Deducting that made Vie shiver, but Ran just smiled lightly. "That's not like you're imagining, m_ya_ind you." "-that's right. Even if Dragonwoods could only grow on Yamatsukami's back, all we have to do to grow it is to replicate the environment it grown on. High altidute, fertile soil, some Elder Dragon Blood and nutrients- you're set." Added Dusk, pointing to some smaller shrub-like Dragonmoss-smaller sapling form of aforementioned material. "Although, in this case it looks like the mineral-high soil on this area could substitute the need of Elder Dragon Blood. This would probably shock those NPO researchers…" Muttered Dusk to himself.

Sighing a huff of relief, Vieze grumbled "-say those things sooner! And here I thought that we're going to be a giant Yamatsukami meal-"

As a side note, Yamatsukami's method of eating is descending from their hovering altidute to ground level and sucking in all within their reach. The destruction left from this act could range from simple mysterious pattern on ground where all the vegetation would vanish in case for smaller Yamas-to the disappearance of a whole mountain.

Hearing that, Touya couldn't help but laugh. "-don't worry! We have Amatsu on our side. The presence of him alone is enough to repel any wayward Dragons from this area."

"-too bad that doesn't include a Jho." Sneered Dusk.

Frowing from that comment, Touya just smiled a bitter smile. "Yes. Deviljho-or Jho for short is a devourer that knows no bounds or fear. They would devour anything that their jaws could reach-as their bodily function has evolved so much to the point of inefficiency."

Walking while chatting like this proves to be a good way to pass time: before they know, they have reached the base camp; a small tent erected in a cliff's indentation. Directly across the tent were a steep cliff-probably more than 100 metres in height…but hey, what do you expect from a mountain range?

"Here's our base camp. If there's anything that's not worth bringing to the Hunt-or too precious to be stolen by those cats-no offense, Ran-sama." Added Touya again, after realizing that his words may be interpretated differently than what he expected to-

"No offense taken, mya. Hmmm~ It has been a long time since I last Hunted on this area." Sighed Ran, now taking off her straw hat and started sniffing the air with excitement. Mimicking her, Dusk closes his eye and began concentrating to whatever sound or smell that's carried by the air around him-

The loudest sound is the stream below them, gushing and flowing with a serene sound of trickle.

The second loudest, would be the rustling leaves, blown by the winds from the mountain peaks…or from Amatsu's movement, who knows.

And the next sound…

Dusk scowled for a bit before re-assumes his usual façade.

_If isn't for the earlier Wyvern Fire, she would be fainted right now…_commented Dusk inwardly, because the sound mixed in the billowing stream and whistling blade of leaf, are no other then those of insects teeming. From what he could perceive with still-ringing ears, there must be more than hundreds of thousands of those critters out there.

Other than that, since his hearing isn't at Radu's level, he could only distinguish some background beast's sound, including Gaguas' frequent tweet.

"Well, I'm all set. What about you guys? –and gals." Added Touya again, almost forgetting that they're accompanied by two ladies. "At your command, _Dusk-sama._" "-okay, stop adding that '-sama'! It's getting annoying addressed with such honorifics!" Groaned Dusk, after enduring it for a while. "-nya? But, addressing your master without any is-" "-just drop that. Dusk doesn't like called with honorifics, less more a Title." Informed Vieze out of concern.

Dusk is…just Dusk.

"_-it's not that I disliked their respect for me…but adding names to a person's name would like…brandishing them with certain label. That, I didn't like._"

Vieze remembered clearly his words upon his appointment ceremony of becoming the Guild's youngest approved Crafter. Of course, this happened AFTER the incident with Gandart, so that would be one possible reason why did he assumes such modesty…

As you probably has guessed from the incident earlier, even in Gertia there's still ones that didn't know that Dusk's is The Creator himself, but he could care less. That's way's better.

Low profile and simple. That's Dusk's way of life.

-_yet strictly speaking, his complicated-and extravagant weapons didn't show that at all._ Noted Vie.

"-myah. Then, 'Darling' or 'my Husband', which one do you pre-" "-not a SINGLE one of THEM!" roared Dusk at the seducing cat, making Touya's forcing a weird smile and Vie's erupting into rage.

**Mountain Stream**

**Blue Slopes.**

"-be careful, the rocks are-"

Splash!

"-slippery. Honestly, Vieze-your shoes are not one bit suited for these kinds of exploration…" Commented Dusk, after reacing out his hand for the girl who fell almost in comic-like fashion after mistepping on a mossy rock.

His boots are made with processed Gypceros hide, for your info. Unlike other material which would get slippery after contact with water, this material's property is clearly the opposite, which is gaining more gripforce by an unknown mechanism-

-yet it produces a strange, mind-crushing squeaking noise akin to mices when rubbed together. _Guess this' what a mating Gyp would sound like…_thought Dusk, given the swamp's moist fog will always cause their skins to be wet.

"-ughuu~ my butt's cold…" Groaned Vie, trying to wipe dry her _hakama_-like leg armor from the slimy, green water-like compound of moss and algae. "-but this straw sandals are part of this armor as well!" Protested Vie again, pointing to Touya's feet, who wore the same sandals "-and he didn't even lose his footing once!"

_-he's been wearing those for A LOT LONGER than you, duh. In the first place, he's more experienced than you._

Nevertheless how far Dusk's inner complaintment goes, he handed out some specially-prepared heating pads in case of cold weather that's made from bits of crushed Firecell Ore to the girl. "-press that against the stain-it'll at least drain your clothes." Groaned him, taking note to himself not to embarass Ran by skidding in the same way.

That's…probably would be the least item on his concern list. The Felyne's been jumping from one rock to another while looking not even affected by the slipperiness of the damp rock. Touya even using the lance part of his weapon as walking stick, making losing balance nigh impossible. Seeing that, Vieze tried to use her longsword as a makeshift cane…but doing so would probably damage the scabbard, so she didn't.

They're now treading a one-man-wide path down the slopes from their basecamp. The water coming from the pond located near the camp are now forming a small waterfall beside them, making their clothes damp from spraying water; also making their foothold diminished into slippery stones.

"-so this is the only way to reach the basecamp, huh? I'd say even those light-footed Preys would have a difficult time scaling these rocks-" "-eeh! Do we have to scale this wall back upp!" Protested Vie, after hearing Dusk's comment. "-I told you before…hunting in unknown land like this isn't suited for you who always getting a full briefing about the topology…and flat-footed to boot." Groaned Dusk, while supporting Vie that's most likely going to lose her balance at the next step-her small figure already wobbling whilst trying her best at keeping her body upright. "-FLAT-!" "-HEY, WATCH ITT!"

Without any warning, a flash of violet-colored blade swished in a distance less than a milimetre beside Dusk's left ear. The preparator, who has forgotten completely about her slip-prone legwear has jumped from her original position for a lunge at Dusk's neck-but failed and now lands rather elegantly on the shallow waters after doing a front-flip.

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU BRUTE!" Shouted Vie while pointing her longsword at Dusk's direction. Of course, the blade's now entirely covered with purplish lightning sparks, as it were answering her master's wrath. "-AS I WOULD! SHEATE YOUR _LINE_ FIRST!"

And deep in his heart Dusk painfully regrets handing the Longsword to this girl.

"-myaaa, again with your antics…" Sighed Ran, jumping from the nearest rock to Vieze's headtop, which Touya followed suit-his weight combined with the Gunlance and plate-armor he's wearing sends water splashing everywhere. "Does they did this all the time?" Asked the bewildered Touya, seeing the man dubbed as The Creator clinging to a rock wall for his life, while a dainty girl with proportion more likely to be a child's swinging a longsword that's even longer than twice her height combined with ease. "I didn't stick with these guys long e_nya_ough to know that, but…"

"DOWN OR DIE!" "THEN I'LL CLIMB BACK UP!"

"…seems that way."

…

After few minutes of ensuring Vieze that she misheard about what part of her body's being 'flat' (also relaying eye signals to Ran in case of emergencies), Dusk hopped down from his Khezu-like position to the shallow waters below. "-*whew*. My arms are starting to give out up there…" Groaned him, now rubbing his fingers that's ice-cold from lack of blood-flow and the constant draft from the waterfall, not mentioning he's totally drenched.

"We'd better be quick on this Gathering-otherwise the darkness will set." Pointed Vie on the sun hanging lowly on the horizon- "-and whose fault was that-OUCH!"

She smacked him right between the eyes using the scabbard as a lance. Even with the helmet on, that's quite painful.

"From here, we have two choice of route, nya: the highland and the lowlands." Explained Ran, while each of her paws' pointing at different directions.

"What's the merits and de-merits?" Asked Vie, now raising her weapon-free hand.

"If we're going with the highland route, we'll more likely to encounter Neopterons' and Melynxs, but if we go lowlands it's only 'Gi's or an Ao at best. Though, I'd recommend the highland route, given the Jho's wandering-"

"-we'll go lowlands."

"-eh?"

"-a…as I said, we'll go with the lowlands route! Got any problems?"

The remaining three blankly stares at Vie's paling face with a dumbfounded expression. "-did you not hear my warnings before? There's a Jho-" "-WE. WILL. TAKE. THE. LOWLANDS." Pressed Vie at Touya, while Dusk just sighed. "-her fear for those bugs are far greater than those of Jho…so no matter what the condition, she'll avoid any Neopterons." Informed Dusk for the awestruck Hunter. "-but….there's a Jho!" "-give it up, nya. Once they decided something, it would take a God to change their mind, nya." Said Ran jokingly, but not without solid base of evidence: since it came from a man who had survived a fall from god-knows how high while embracing a girl in his arms, and in the next day escaped from the Desert of Death while riding a Jhen…it's pretty imaginable that he would dish anything in order to protect the small lady beside him. Even against god itself.

At long last of hard thinking, the younger brother gives out an ultimate despair-containing sigh. "-you guys' probably the craziest hunters I've ever met-" Groaned him, pulling his Vermillion Rose from the giant holster on his back- "-but my hand's itching to see this one on action!"

Ran just smiled.

"-in the end, you're as crazy as those two…but I'm n_y_o better." Said the Comrade, unleashing her small katana from her back and seemingly poking the skies with it- "SO BE IT NYA!"

**Mountain Stream**

**Village Remains.**

"-and now we're in?" Asked Dusk, seeking for any visible landmarks-

Other than some empty sheds that looked like a remains of some village that's erected over that large open space, of course. At the nearby valleyside they're traces of long-abandoned paddy field, given the staircase-like terrace that covered the hills beyond and forth, and some half-buried buildings in their right-hand side.

"As you can observe, nya. We're in the remains of the very first Wyverian settlement in this area. This one's dated more than 700 years ago, abandoned after the huge landslide incident. You can still see the impact of that disaster, right?" Informed Ran, scurrying to the nearest hut and started to hone her claws on the log remained. "-aaah. This aged wood feel niiiceee…" Purred the Felyne in her trance-like enjoyment. "-700 years! But those huts still seems like they've just been abandoned yesterday?" Asked Dusk, walking towards one of the huts-

Crack.

"-! Dusk-" "-I know. We've…been surrounded."

Slowly reaching for the hidden White Wing, Dusk readied his stance for any incoming ambush. Based on the presence he's feeling- "-there's about eight of them. Two's hiding on the 9 o'clock, three behind the hut at 1 o'clock, one inside the hut at the farthest right, and the remaining two at the bushes on 5 o'clock." Informed Vie, now back-to-back with Ran.

"-should we made the first move, or?" Asked Touya, raising his leaf-shaped shield towards the hut on 1 o'clock.

"We'll lure them in, nya. Dusk-have you remembered the characteristics of those Jaggis?" Asked Ran, pulling out some throwing knives tipped with Rathian Spikes and readying them for launch.

"Jaggi. Dog-Eared Runner Wyvern. Build: more muscular than Preys. Coloration: Beige, Light Purple and Orange. Prominient features: canine-like jaws and flap-like ears; the females, Jaggias- having a drooping ear unlike the males. Produces barks and howling sounds as opposed with Prey's warking. In case of adults: flap-like, furry earlobes just like Kut-Kus, also purplish tuft of fur running down their spine. Forms: Juvenile, Mature and Leader." Recited Dusk as if he's reading from a textbook or so. "-attacking pattern: bite, clawing or full-body tackle, the deadliest being tail-whips that strong enough to topple a tree. Also known for their ability of stalking preys into point of ambush."

"-have I already said that the spikes on the sides of their tail's also hard enough to place a dent on Machalite Alloy?" Added Ran, raising her hand for a throw.

"-unfortunately, you have not."

"Then you should see it for yourself, nya."  
>Swish!<p>

With a sharp sound of air being torn, the projectile darts struck the Jaggia hiding under the thick bush, causing it to roar in pain in response of dried poison powder still remaining inside the Spikes, and summoning forth the rest of its herd lays hidden into action-

-including one full-fledged leader of said pack: a Dos-Jaggi.

Appearing from an abandoned hut, the leader howled loudly, and in response all of the surrounding squad started to tighten their barricade. "-oh great." "-oh yeah." Said Touya and Dusk in tandem: the earlier because his weapon's not agile enough to handle such opponent, and the latter because this would be the first time he engage such beast.

"Then I suppose we could leave that one to you?" Confirmed Vieze, raising her Violet Line with much anticipation-most likely because she saw the potency of getting new armor made from those beast's material. "-just remember not to leave any prominient damage on the pelt…but you're the 'Swordswoman of Light'…so I guess that much is not really a challenge."

Hearing Dusk actually called Vieze with her title shocked Touya even more. "-SHE'S the Swordswoman of Light! Then, she's-" "-the Guildmaster's daughter, nyes." Confirmed Ran, throwing the rest of her projectile weapon into the charging two Jaggis.

"-What's with this partyyy!" Shrieked Touya out of confusion.

**Inn's Corridors**

Strangely, Gandart's now loitering around the in with vacant-looking look on his face. Wheter it's from the alcohol withdrawal syndrome, or from the earlier sip of mysterious drink.

"-nya! Watch out, nya!" Said one Felyne that's in the way to the _Neko no Te onsen_, indicated by his hand towel. "-soooorrry." Muttered Gandart with spirit next to none.

After more walking, Gandart at last reached what looked like his destination: the single door with a plate that reads: Millenium Oak.

Reaching the door with his log-like arm, he tried opening it-but at no avail.

"Of course…There would be no chance of him forgiving me for what I done-"

"-oya? Is that you, Gandart-boy?"

The burly Wyverian's eye twinkled after being called such-not because of surprise, but because of joy.

"-This year's my age would be 308 years, though."

"-and that's not even half my age." Said Renga, chuckling in a deep enjoyment, like a teacher would after seeing his or her student's achievement.

"Are you the one that's given Dusk the completed recipe for _that_ potion?"

Renga only smiled mysteriously.

"-and how did you'd able to deduct that?"

**Back to Mountain Stream: Village Remains**

"-take this!" "-yah!" "-missed me nyaha!"

While the other three members of the hunting party's now either making barbecque of, skewering them right trough the heart, or pushing foreign object inside the Jaggis' skulls, Dusk and the leader of the nearly-annihilated Jaggi pack are just trading deep stares-and occasionally intimidating barks while doing an encircling motion across the field: they has done so perfectly that one would probably guess they're on a dance or something, given Dusk hasn't even drawn his White Wing.

"We're done _nya_- and Dusk, you'd better stop playing with him." Said Ran, cleaning her blade from blood and remains of brainmatter from earlier stab, before sitting on top of one of the slain beasts. "From what prespective I'm playing with! He's got no opening!" Grunted Dusk for all he care, yet his entire concentration still focused to the Dos-Jaggi's movement. Unlike any of the 'Prey sloppy and easily readable movement (although the latter comes from experience), these beast's movement… -_is graceful and faultless as choreographed dance! _Noted Dusk, stopping in his 'dance'. As expected, the beast done as well.

While Dusk hand's moving to reach his Wing, the Dos-Jaggi acted. Lunging for a bite on his face, the beast moved quick enough to only leave a shadowy image of beige, orange and purple. "-DUSK!" Warned Vieze, but you don't call him a great Hunter for no reason: Before the attack even connect, he lowered his position into a crouch, letting the sharp teeths closed on air.

Without even letting that one chance pass, he raised his left arm clad in a metal sheet that's supposeadly act as a shield and swung it right into the beast's jaw, making a loud 'crack' resounded on the open area-

"-ooouch."

The three spectators could only imagine how painful it was, and ended up reaching for their respectable chins.

But the Jaggi, despite having a broken jawbone, still remained as fierce as always-now the flap-like ears are opened in full, and an killing aura instantly filled the entire area-Rage Mode.

"-ah, shoot." Muttered the audiences again, when the Dos-Jaggi once again lunged into a tackle straight into Dusk's gut-having almost no time to dodge, he could only raised his shield and jumped backwards in order to lessen the damage-

CLANG!

A sharp soung that's like metal hitting each other resounded, as Dusk literally flies backward from the impact…but there's not the entire attack: rushing along the thrown male, the beast transformed his form from a running pose to a tail-whip; a rather lethal one at that. "-GH!"

CLANG!

For the second time, a loud sound roared.

And Dusk are now flying straight in a collosion course with a beat-up hut, head-first.

On top of that, with the Dos-Jaggi running headlong with his body as target.

"-AS-"

Changing position mid-air is a difficult thing, even for Hunters.

"-IF-"

Yet now Dusk's doing it as natural as a Felyne would.

"-I'D-"

Probably because his experience with a free-fall before.

"-LOSE!"

Throwing a metallic line from the shield (it's highly likely that line's originally Headhunter's string), one with hooks at the end, he aimed to one of the nearby hut.

The hooks dug into the decaying wood, and stopped Dusk from flying backwards-and instead, moving like a giant pendulum in circular arc-

It ended up causing Dusk landed behind the rushing beast.

But the leader of Jaggis, with all of its experience in hunting and life- would not fall for such cheap trick.

By doing a cross-step, and using the tail-slap the Jaggis' are infamous for, he quickly turned 180 degrees and started back on running. "-the same trick-" Dusk raised his shielded hand and swung it hard while pulling out a securing lock, making two short daggers with spiked knuckle-guard ejected and stabbed the earth-

-thus tripped the beast and sending him rolling on the ground.

"-GRA-"

And by the time the beast regained his balance, all is over: two small holes has been opened on his chest. Each one of them is caused by a lethal spike, containing neurotoxin extract from Green Plessy's fin. It instantly stopped practically every muscle fibre in the being…including its heart. "-don't work twice." Said Dusk, removing the thorn and then resheates the twin daggers back into the shield.

" Aaand…Done. That's rather anticlimactic…but works nevertheless." Said Vieze, stepping down from the pile of Jaggi she's been slaying with a single stab through the heart. "-then, let's proceed with the Carving-"

As soon as the sound '-ng' leaves his lips, a loud roar resounded troughout the area.

"-crap. It's the JHOO!" Scrambled Touya, grabbing a nearby Jaggi and started hacking at anything he could procure-bones and all, yet Vieze stopped him with a rather dangerous swipe from her Violet Line. "What are you doing? You're **destroying** the material instead of **carving **it." Grumbled the girl, because less material means less chance of obtaining Dusk-made armor. "-but! The Jho's approaching! If we didn't hurry and leave, not only this corpse would be eaten-WE OURSELF would?"

Ran just smiled hearing Touya's logic, making the men assumed more perplexed look on his face.

Yet all he needs to erase all the worries is a single glance to the direction pointed by her stare.

"-what is that speed!"

At the ground, piles of material has been carved, cleaned and sorted. Scales, Skin, Fangs, Claws, Bones-up until Raw Meat. All within a minute and few seconds.

Turning his White Wing skillfully in the air for cleaning the remaining blood and fat from the blade, and then resheating it, he handed out two piles to Touya and some smaller piles to Vieze. "-drop it and your new armor is gone as good." Threatened Dusk, shouldering the largest pile of all. "-nyah. As expected from my Master-" "-you can drop that one already." Grumbled Dusk, eyeing a wall on the far side with a large crack. "-oh, look. A Mining Point." Exclaimed Dusk again, before running off with a pickaxe in hand.

"-is he really a Hunter?"

"-he's also a Material Hunter, for your info."

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Character Profile:<p>

Name: Shura Akaboshi.

Age: 22

Occupation: Mountain Stream Gate Guard, Hunter.

Hunter Rank: 13 (since his job limiting him to this area, he missed his Rank-up tests almost habitually.)

Weapon Proficiency: Gunlances or Lances.

Biography:

The elder brother from the twins by an hour, Shura's temper is hot and his attidute's brash, making people feared him since he's a child. His violent disposition, though, resulted by a certain trauma where he-and his younger brother-strayed into the Mountain Stream by accidentally sleeping into Lao's Gagua cart. Having no other way to repel the swarm of Jaggis, he single-handedly killed them all using the Hunter Knife left by the unaware Hunter. Because of the incident and the horror of being surrounded by a lot of beings, he developed a phobia against large number of people (Sociophobia?); thus actually his volatile temperament is used to drive away peoples. Very skilled in using Lances and Gunlances, occasionally dual-wielding it for fun, he volunteered in acting as the Gate Guard in order to prevent the incident he and his brother experienced.

Name: Touya Akaboshi.

Age:22

Occupation: Mountain Stream Gate Guard, Hunter.

Hunter Rank: 14 (for the same reason as Shura, but he ranked higher because he's more lucky in lottery deciding their shifts.)

Weapon Proficiency: Gunlance and Hammers.

Biography:

The younger brother by an hour because the doctor's misdiagnosis, Touya is the EXACT OPPOSITE from his brother. Adept at making friends, almost all Hunters that visits Mountain Stream for a Hunt waved their hand at him. Although he is the younger from the twin (by accident) he displays more adult-like behavior than his brother. More proficient in using Hammers than Gunlances, he occasionally brings his customized Gunhammer for opening the Gate on his shift alone: he gets scolded from time-to-time because the soot traces left for the explosion is far messier, though.

* * *

><p>That's the tenth chapter of this story. From hereon, the pace in which the story advanced will be quicker, so hold on tight! Oh, and about the twins…it sometimes happen in real-life, that one of the twin babies left behind and only found after a long time waiting the placental birth.<p>

Oh, and about the drink…it will play a VITAL role in the plot. Just try to guess what…erp. Anymore of that and it'll be spoiler.

~27 September 2011~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**Escape From the Devil's Appetite."**

**Mountain Stream: Fallen Woods**

"Has we escaped from its detection range?" "-well, after the 'bait' I've left behind, it'll probably too sleepy to chase us." Said Dusk, almost too relaxedly so to Vie that seems quite weightened down by the luggage in her back.

Yet Touya's expression is no better than deadpanned.

"Hypnoc's sleep powder. Tranquilizers. Even Neurotoxin from Green Plesioth's Fin-carrying all that in your backpack as if it's a daily necessities; are you sure you're not an assassin instead of a Hunter?" Asked him again. "No, this is for my friend." Answered Dusk truthfully.

Yes, he's being honest. All of those materials are for Radu's skin's extreme sensitivity…in a controlled dose, of course. Even doctors are amazed in his skill in controlling such a rare phenomena with only Hunter-level education.

"-too bad I didn't bring anything that could kill that beast." Giggled Dusk, putting the almost-empty bottles back into his bag carefully into a different compartment than the one from the ores earlier (he bagged some Charmspheres for bonus. Too bad there's not even a single compartible one. ). "No, a simple act of _sleeping_ itself could kill a Jho." Said Ran, picking up a strange Mushroom growing from remains of a rotting stump near her feet. "-? Why?"

SMACK.

Dusk smacked Vie right on her forehead with a flick from his armored fingers-he didn't even put much force in it, but Vie's eyes watered in pain.

"Did ALL of the lectures on Monster's Biology classes had left your head? Remember about the part about their high metabolism rate!"

"…mmm…" Mumbled Vie, still trying to remember all of those things on her class- "-ah! I remember now-by putting a Jho into a state of deep sleep for one day or more, their own metabolism rate would trigger autophagy-self digestion…"

" Eating at oneself…by the time the Jho awake it would be too weak to even stand; as the muscles has degraded too much…not to mention that extreme lack of energy would cause their heart and brain to stop much earlier." Said Dusk, making a mental note for himself to visit the Hunter's School again, for its aged Teacher values a talking companion more than loud greenhorn Hunters, and lectures from younger Hunter would do better than his'.

"-and where's our position now?"

"We're in the Fallen Woods. See why it's named so for yourself." Said Ran, swinging her arms around.

They're encircled by tall trees and some fallen ones…including some tree stumps. A large-no, gigantic tree stump stands amidst all of those said landmarks… "That's the remains of the tree which our Gate's made of-hey! No Carving on it! It's a heritage!" Shrieked Touya almost immediately when Dusk pulled out his Wing. "-ah, you're no fuun." Sighed Dusk, putting back the blade into its respective place, and rubbing his fingers on the growth-rings that looks like it's easily exceeding 500 in numbers.

"Then again, you're welcome to gather some of our Yakumo Lumber." Pointed Touya with his Gunlance at a fallen tree near a small stream, before starting cleaning it: as he _fleed _from the Jho in a flash, cleaning the blood and grime from the blade is out of question. Dusk literally leaped enthusiastically with his White Wing on hand and begin cutting the fallen logs into small, square pieces of lumber with ease, much to Ran's amazement- "-nya! Even blade made from Sand Barioth's fang could not cut as fast as that Wing!"

Yes, a blade…more exactly, a dagger, given its usually-carved length, made from a Barioth's Tusk, nicknamed 'Amber Tusks' because of its golden-colored hue, when originally colored in milk-white ivory just like the rest of the beast's shell's, after contacting fat and blood from the stabbed victims, it absorbed their color and become colored so. Their sharpness is a notch higher than Naruga's Cutting Wings, the latter being known almost by ALL Hunters for its lightness and…sharpness, if you get the catch. The 'Sand' variety of those beasts possess an even higher degree of sharpness, being sharpened daily by grinding preys in Machalite-sand rich environment, and thus finally _absorbing_ the mineral content unto itself, making its color matches a jewel-_Aquamarine Tusks_, as Hunters dubbed so.

Yet it seemed Dusk's White Wing pushes the limit of sharpness far beyond that. As Dusk experienced before, it cut a pair of Bracers made from Black Gravios material like it's made of paper or so.

At such, it really makes a short work out of _any_ Material (even the source of those…such as beasts.) and even more surprising, it also retains its edge perfectly well-even with Dusk's way of handling (reads: abuse) it still didn't show any signs of damage.

"-nggghhhh. So, it seems that we already overstayed our stay here." Grunted Touya, seeing the skies turning crimson: it's approximately an hour before sundown. "Then let's go. Any more than this and all of these trees would be turned into logs and sawdust." Said Vie jokingly, grinning widely. After finishing inspecting her _Violet Line_ for any damage-cracks or whatnot, and finding the blade's still as marvelous as ever, given it is Dusk-made, she stowed it safely inside its long scabbard in her back.

"Then, where would you guys go next? From here we could go to the _Hotarubi_ Lake-shore, or straight to the Silent Waterfall." "-umm, could you explain the origin of those places' names?" Asked Vieze, wondering.

"Well, the _Hotarubi_ Lake-shore's famous for its Thunderbugs. They're literally dancing ontop of the lake's water…yet to see them in action, we're still too early. And for the Silent Waterfall…I know that sounds foolish, as there's not a single waterfall that falls without making any sound, but this one's special." Said Touya again, smiling. "-special…in what sense?"

"Throughout the year, it's your usual waterfall, with a naturally-formed tunnel underneath of it-yet in early spring, where ice and snow from the mountain-peaks are melted down and flowed downhill in a deluge, making the rivers overflow, it became the largest stream that connects all the rivers and lakes in this area, and the tunnel underneath in turn doubles its function as a drain, sending the excess water into a nearby cliff where the waterfall in turn appeared." Explained Ran, while nibbling on something that looked like a bunch of berries.

"? Those aren't Indigo Cherries…what are those?" Asked Dusk, pointing to a strand of a strange-colored, fleshy pale-blue berry. "Wolfsbane Berries, nya. If you eat some and fart, even Jinougas will run away at the stench." Said Ran while giggling, but Dusk hesitated to take a whirl on those words-local tales DO has their own dose of truth incorporated into them, and tell-tales has their own worth of foolishness.

Dusk learns this in hard way during his Akura Hunt. Hell, those SwordSaint piercing never came off up until this day.

"Then, in accordance to Vie's _special_ condition, we'll take the Silent Waterfall route. Just be warned, though, _miss_ Vieze-even with the Deviljho's still sleeping soundly in the Village Remains area, we cannot tread this path back, nya. We'll manage with the highland path." Said Ran with a devilish grin, causing Vieze that has 'thawed' from her Rejection Mode froze straight back.

"Well, at least in her locked-in state it's easier to carry." Groaned Dusk, putting his shield on a holster at his waist, then mounting Vieze's Violet Line on his back. A small crackling sound and a sharp, stinging pain hinted Dusk that the weapon didn't accept him, even as the one which crafted it as a wielder…a strange thing indeed, but much of Longswords usually exhibits this, given the 'soul' that resides inside them chooses their own wielder. "-ngh. Just bear with me, willya? At least until she's came to." Grunted Dusk, now pulling the stupefied Huntress along.

**Mountain Stream: Silent Waterfall.**

"…it's really a beautiful waterfall." Commented Dusk, seeing the waterfall firsthand, though in order to do that they must remain at the riverbank—not that the river's deep enough to drown you, but the current is pretty fierce. The force of the crashing water's alone caused great gusts of wind that pushed him back.

Ran's pretty much _flying_, given her weight. Thus he remained behind Touya that turtled his way toward the opening below the waterfall.

"Hey, there's fishies swimming in the river…think you could swoop few for dinner?" Asked Vie, already recovered from her Denial Mode and now pretty much jumping around the place without any care about slipping here and there. "Well, I DO bring a Rod with me…"

But instead of handing her a fishing rod, Dusk handed Vie her Violet Line. "? What, you expect me to fry them shocked using the electric charge?" Asked her-yet that's not entirely the cause.

A bear-like creature stands-well, literally _standing_ on its hind legs, while eyeing the three of them (Ran hides behind Touya, remember?).

"Crap."

A low growl of intimidation signals that the beast has noticed them.

Aoashira.

A blue-furred Pelagus with specialized claws that's reinforced by thick, honey-colored (and smells like one, given its favorite food is Honey that's always smothered its whole paw.) Living in the midst of Mountain Stream, it is believed that Aos held the place as the second-in-line predator in this ecosystem. While its attack are highly predictable…

"He's targeting you, miss Vieze! Circle to its back!" "-no, DUCK!"

Swish.

A light-brown colored, half-circle drawn rather perfectly in mid-air by the traces of the Pelagus' claw.

CRACK!

A nearby young tree got uprooted and thrown away into the stream.

"-its sheer attack power's comparable to an enraged Congalala's fist." Said Touya, pulling Ran off from his legs and raised his Gunlance for intimidation-or at least for pulling its attention; the latter seems to be the one that worked on the beast, which raised both of its arms high into the air and roared.

"-what to do? It's almost dark, and Gaguas' are supposedly night-blind… even if they're Old Man Lao's specially-trained Gaguas, it's not going to be pretty if we're trapped here until the next daylight, with that Jho-"

THANK!

Yet Dusk didn't wait for Touya to even finish his explanation and launched a reversed-blade slash against the Ao's bracer-like paw, only for the sake of testing its hardness.

He has left the huge bag of Jaggi material behind before anyone could notice.

As expected, the Steel Bones deflected right away while giving some sparks. "! Kh…well, with only the back of the blade it's expected, but...it's hard." Grunted Dusk, jumping backwards in order to clear some space between him and the beast.

"-you're going to make mincemeat outta her-and that, too?" Asked Ran, pointing to something that's trembling on the corner of the riverbank.

A cub.

Most likely, the one she brought for its first hunting training. That's when the parent spotted them and…well, ended up causing this event.

"Of course not, silly. Even I would not be so cruel." Said Dusk again, loosening his grip on the blades with the slowest movement Touya ever seen, then reaches for something in his bag-from the shape alone Vieze could know that's a Dusk-custom Flash bomb, ones that he occasionally used to flee from…or rather, avoid unneeded bloodshed. "Sloooowllly…" Said Vieze, tip-tapping her step circling the Ao while keeping her eye locked to the beast's. "At count of three…"

_-ah, but with these strong gale, the drop-point would be a lot off…should I lob it as usual or a little farther behind her?_

Dusk decided to lob it a little more farther back in anticipation.

"-THREE!" "-NOT THAT AGAIN!" Grunted Vie, who started her run a little later than the rest due to the mis-prediction.

BANG!

A loud sound and bright flash filled the entire area, creating a moment of 'stillness', a world where neither sound nor shadow exist. There's only a dim outline of things to see-

"-hurry! To the cave!" Shouted Touya at the top of his lung capacity, overpowering the ringing sound still lingering in their ear. "-Don't need you to tell that twice, nya!" Shouted Ran, but the best she could do with the wind pressure is to just barely stand, so Dusk picked her up and flung her towards the waterfall, before lifting up the large bag he had left behind. "-not the cooold WATER NYAAAA!"

PLASH.

With a splashing sound her figure disappeared into the curtain-like waterfall.

"AFTER YOU!" Shouted Touya, raising his leaf-shaped shield in order to open an opening on the waterfall's stream, allowing both him and Vieze to pass without getting wet-

**Backside of the Silent Waterfall: Limestone Canal**

Splash!

Dripping wet from head to toe, Ran's the first one that entered the limestone cave. Shortly after that, in succession Vie, Touya, and at last, Dusk, entered trough the waterfall curtain. "Whew. With all the water flowing, our scent's will pretty much erased." Said Dusk while trying to wipe off all the water he could dry with his bare hand, given the cold evening air's pretty fiercely blowing throughout this hole. "-n…ny…NyACHUU!" blurted Ran, sneezing so loud that it reverberates in thw whole cave. "Here. Not a hot, dry, soft towel, but at least it could dry your fur." Said Dusk, handing a **wet** piece of cloth to Ran as he himself is as drenched as one can be. "Nya, thanks anyway."

"So we're in…" "-Limestone Canal. A naturally-formed cavern, etched out when a water-soluble mineral-bearing vein got eroded by the heavy torrent of water at the time of Amatsu's arrival, leaving only a large hole. Well, that's this place in a nutshell." Explained Touya, pulling the trigger on his Gunlance-

BANG!

"-what the hell's that for! You're scaring me next to death!" Protested Vieze, raising her voice from her crouching state. "Just to show you how tough these walls is. Not even explosives could place a scratch on its surface: most likely, it is comprised by the very same substance that CharmStones made of. The pillars are different matter, though: even a swipe from the Ao earlier could easily topple those, as they're made from dissolved chalk-" "-limestone, you mean?" As he corrected him, Touya unloads the shell fired and loaded a new one, then pointed the shooting barrel at Ran- "-nyaaa…warm and comfy." Said the Felyne, cuddling against the now-heated barrel. "Yes, that would be the right name."

Thunk-thunk.

Even Dusk's pickaxe couldn't make it trough the bedrock…but when he struck the limestone pillars, cracks that spread upward at lightning-like speed appeared. "-at times of deluge, those pillars will be as good as gone, nya. But in the next summer, new pillars would be formed, replacing those which destroyed. "True enough. Hmm…if I could procure some sample of these rocks it would help me in developing new alloy, but…" _Even with the White Wing, there's a chance that the blade would chip. Hmm. _"-by the way, over there's a cracked open vein. If you wanted to pick a sample, those weakened layer's perfect, nya." "-uwah!" Shrieked Vieze, after looking at Ran's direction: her fur's _exploded _at places where her armor didn't cover, making her appearance looked like a strange, strangled ball of fur.

"Well, there's not much to be seen here, so could we proceed to the next area already? Time's running out as we speak." Suggested Touya, pointing to the distant light at the end of the tunnel. "This cave's pretty short…" Said, Vieze, watching the stream of mud-colored water in an open space directly beneath them as they walk towards the light. "-any cave would be relatively short when compared to Old Swamp's tunnel complex." Sighed Dusk, who frequently visited the area to harvest some Khezu Hides. At one point where Vieze actually followed him, and got lost…

Dusk spends at least one day wandering trough the WHOLE complex, only to find that she's taking the wrong turn at the very entrance of the cave, leading her to an underground lake where a horde of mini-Khezus dwell, a place where one obviously avoid at all cost. Hell, there's even a signboard that stated "Beware. Khezu breeding ground!" With a florescent paint. And yet she still wandered into it.

"Ah, we're arrived."

**Mountain Stream: Abandoned Shrine/Phantom Waterfall**

The last remaining sunlight welcomed them as they arrived at the cave's opening.

"So. From here, where should we go?" Asked Vieze, looking around at the open area: they're at flatlands area that's probably created by carving the whole cliff. Near the edge of the cliff, there stands an old tree which intertwined roots and vines created a naturally-formed bridge connecting the opposing piece of land, where a tall, towering poles of greenery looms.

"Across that bridge, of course. Bamboo Grove. From there we'll go straight the Path of Fallen Beast, which leads back to our entrance area, nya." "-and no more Gathering. Do you realize how much luggage we'll be hauling back?" Asked Vieze, pointing at the **huge** Jaggii pelt-makeshift-bag he's shouldering with almost no effort. "-any more of that and I'll be sorry for the Gaguas." Added her. "Alright, alright…geez, taking out Gathering from a Material Hunter and what do you have left?" "-Hunter, of course." Responded both Touya and Vieze to Dusk's whining…which made him felt more terrible.

_Bzzzzzz._

"? Buzzing?" Asked Vieze, turning her eyes to the direction of the sound-

And instantly stopped producing any movement other than breathing with mouth wide agape.

A gigantic beehive's lodged between a time-worn small _torii_ that stand erected infront of an almost forgotten small shrine; remains of offertory and some wilted flowers indicate that they're still ones paying visit, but a huge tree behind the dilapidated temple, which is bind with white…err, green-colored because of moss-rope in the midsection indicates that the temple's ancient.

"In the Fall Nargas often visit this tree for their breeding-ground. You can collect some Scales or Bone Husks atop of the tree-" "-next time." Brushed Dusk aside, approaching the beehive as careful as possible-he wouldn't like to get stung by those horde-

The size of the hive alone exceeds Dusk's total height, and because the sheer volume of the collected honey, the bottom-most part of the nest give off and much of the collected golden liquid flowed into a collection box located directly beneath the hive, overloading it. "Ah, these honeybee…they're Royal Honeybee, right?" Asked Dusk, seeing the coloration pattern on one bee that's hovering near Dusk's head: opposed to the usual black-and-yellow coloration, there's some red streaks mixed in their abdomen's coloration pattern, as well as on their wings.

"Yes, you're right. The Honey produced by those bees is far thicker, tastier and much more _sweeeeter_ than ones produced by your farm-breed bees. Too bad they cannot be reared in our village's farm." Said Ran, dipping her paw in the honey-filled donation box and brought it to her lips for tasting. "-mmmmmhhhh. _Puuurfect_."

After tasting it for himself, Dusk decided to bottle some of the Honey- "-oh, if you wanted to bring some back, don't bother with the one on the surface-" Informed Touya, pointing to a small, cork-like object stuffed inside a small hole on the offertory box's bottom. "The one that has matured at the bottom would be better in all aspect."

Pulling out the cork after readying a small, clean glass container (as unclean ones would cause the super-saturated liquid to coagulate into chunks of sugar), Dusk is amazed by what leaked from the hole: a deep-amber, almost mistakenably as red, clear liquid flowed into the bottle with a steady stream, while spreading indescribable fragrance. "What's with the scent! And the thickness- this's like a Broth!" Exclaimed Dusk, watching as the bottle filled up ever-so-slowly because of the flowspeed of said liquid. "You'd probably have known, but-" Said Touya as he poked his fingers into the honeycomb, breaking some uncapped ones and making clear, yellowish-colored liquid flow down-in response of this, some bees quickly flew from their respective hexagonal cells and tried to absorb back the liquid- "-in order to produce Honey, bees must regurgitate their nectar meal few times before it finally turned into a liquid. However, the water content of said liquid is almost as much as fruit juice-thus, it must be further reduced to achieve thicker consistency: by the flapping of the entire nest's wings." Said him again, pointing to the action performed by the bees near the broken cell: now the buzzing sound's getting louder-and in turn, the clear yellowish liquid turned into a thicker, orange one.

"After that, they put their larvae into the cell and sealed them: this way, some…dirty things will be mixed into the honey, if it is obtained with uncapping method."

Of course Dusk already known this-the honey obtained from uncapping sealed cells would taste more bitter than ones obtained with centrifuge, as some liquid from killed larvae would contaminate the liquid: not mentioning excess metabolic waste. "But in order to produce Royal Honey, that wouldn't do. The honey would need further water content reduction-" "-and that's where the wooden box came, right?" Guessed Dusk. "As the water content of the Honey seeped into the box's planks, it is dried by the sun, concentrating the sugar content as well as the scent. The result is what you see now-Royal Honey." Added him again, checking the bottle, which is now half full.

Srrk.

A small sound of grass being trampled causes Dusk's attention to shift from the slowly-filling bottle (A full minute has already passed, yet the bottle's nowhere near full. If it's normal Honey, three of said bottles would be filled to brim now.), Behind him now stands three ant-like creatures, which warily watched him as their antennae's waving left and right. One crawled right unto Vie's leg, only to be swept aside by Ran's round-kick.

Vieze, of course, still remain locked into her Rejection, so she probably didn't even realize what happened.

"Altaroths. It seems that the scent of Honey has lured them out from their nest." Said Touya, trying to fend them off with his lance's pointed end, but to no avail-one of the insect clamped its mandible against the blade and trying to pull it from Touya's hand. "Don't worry. For some reasons they don't like the Royal Honey much, only aiming for normal Honey." Said Ran, still licking her paws, ignoring the approaching ant-like creatures that's started to gather around the steadily flowing liquid.

"Oh well, this bottle'll do for this time." Said Dusk almost grudgingly given the nearing time limit of their Quest, putting the cork back into the box and sealing the bottle he's holding with a specially-made cork: one which absolutely prevent spillage. _I wanted to collect some more; this one probably won't even hold against Dad, but…_ Muttered Dusk inwardly, putting the bottled Honey inside his back in an armored compartment, usually used to store Gunpowder or explosives.

"Let's hurry back. Vieze, if you're going to be a deadweight then I'll never bring you around next time." Grunted Dusk, pulling the still-stupefied girl to the direction of vine-woven bridge.

Rather than a 'bridge', the width and length of the said structure's more likely to be taken as a 'path': the woven vines suspended itself mid-air by connecting two cliff, plus one stone pillar that acted like foundation or anchoring. Taking a short glance downhill, even Dusk shivered a bit because of the height: below him are sea of mist, yet he still could hear water crushing down amidst the howling wind...it seemed there the mist is caused by the waterfall nearby_–and I'm supposed to drag her along, _reminded himself while pulling Vie's slender arms, causing her to follow behind while almost stumbling. –_not to mention my other luggage._

"The strength of these woven vines would suffice to even withstand one Ao, but the gaps between the vines' are the real problem, nya: even with those planks we've added ,it's still pretty big, so be careful not to slip your footing into one, otherwise the toughest of armor would not suffice-" "-oh, I understand that vveeeery well." Said Touya, while assuming expression remnant of a bad memory or dark past, while making a position every male should know: tuckered-in legs and arm reaching to his crouch.

It seems he slipped in the past and hit his…crouch. OUCH. As a male, Dusk could comprehend fully how painful the experience could feel…

"I'll go first, nya!" Said Ran with a devilish smile- "Oh, please hold this while you're crossing and latch it to the rocks over there." Asked Dusk, pulling out the same metallic line he used before to perform a pendulum action against the Dos-Jaggii. "I've seen you using it earlier, but this string is quite sturdy…" "-well, it's made from Machalite threads woven into one, so of course." Said Dusk nonchalantly, unfurling more lines from his shield-like contraption for her to pull around.

The distance between the cliff and the jutting stone pillar's worth at least more than 15 metres long, but Dusk's line only accommodate 10 meters worth of safety, so the remaining 5 metres must be conquered using sheer carefulness and willingness to take a small step at a time.

"Okay, then I'll-"

ZRAAAKKK!

"! Don't tell me that's the Jho!" Shrieked Vieze, broken out from her Rejection because of sheer fear-but that's not the case-

A pair of shadowy figure flew off from atop of the giant tree above the temple. From the flapping sound and the ruffling of feathers, Dusk could guess whatever flown from there's probably a kind of bird, but-

As the shadow casted by the setting sun passed them, Dusk could only stare in amazement how **large** the avians are: their wingspan alone exceeded Kut-Kus easily. He couldn't figure what species the birds was, but… "-WHAT are THOSE!"

-seems like Touya also didn't. Strange, given he's a local resident. "-Ran?" Asked Dusk, but the Felyne just twirled her head in 'sorry, don't know either'.

As their focus remain fixated on the two figure drifting away from their line of sight, a small, brightly green-colored feather landed atop of Ran's helmet. "-is this one of their feather?" Asked Dusk, picking up the plume and carefully observing it:

The structure of the feather indicates that this plume is designed as tail-feather, and the coloration directly suggested that the owner is of exotic origin. Being a mixture of bright green, black and blue with a small tint of yellow, the beauty of the feather's otherworldly; even a Qurupecco's radiantly-colored Tail Feather pales in comparison.

"Hmm. Think there's more of there atop of that tree?" Asked Vieze, pulling the feather from Dusk's hand (of course with care not to make it ruffled). "Leave it to me. You guys better cross this bridge first; I'll be joining with you later." Said Dusk, pushing his luggage to Touya (combined with his own load, it nearly crushed him down.) and rushed headlong to the tree's direction. "-JUST BE SURE TO RETURN QUIIICKLY!" Shouted Vieze with unladylike voice, crossing the bridge without a second look. "-err, is it just me, or everyone forgets that there's still Aoashira AND a JHO out there?" Said Touya, trying his best not to let either of the bags he's helding to touch ground…that's a difficult task alright, given the weight of his Gunlance combined with seven (plus one Dos) Jaggis' material combined.

"Well, if it Dusk…" Answered Vieze/Ran in sync. "-and if it's him that's alright with you!?" Asked Touya again in disbelief-

"-prob'ly so."

"-I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GIRLS!"

**Mountain Stream: Abandoned Shrine/Phantom Waterfall**

**Atop of the giant tree.**

"Well, that's was not hard." Commented Dusk after reaching the nest atop of said tree. The tree's height alone's probably around 9 to 10 meters high, but due to all of the vines and short branches that's growing from it, even with his full armor set equipped climbing it was an easy feat.

Looking around, he did found some of Narga Scales scattered around, some has been decayed to ash-colored mess by age, while some still retain their jet-black luster…

But there's nothing shaped like a feather atop of said tree.

What remained there's a simple, oval, black-colored object.

"…an…egg?" Said Dusk, as he approached the item in question, and touched it out of curiosity.

It is strangely cold.

If this is the egg from the pair of _bird_ before, it should be warm; not stone-cold like this.

From that fact alone, Dusk ultimately concluded that: 1) This egg's probably has no connection with those birds earlier, and 2) Whatever contained in this egg's probably gone for good.

Dusk sighed.

"Well, coming back empty-handed like this is entirely unlike me, so those Narga Scales would suffice." Grumbled Dusk to himself, picking up some Scales that's still usable. "At least I could use them to modify the White Wing-"

_**Thump.**_

Suddenly, Dusk **thought** he heard something from the direction of the supposedly dead egg.

That's a heartbeat.

_**Thump.**_

It's not his imagination.

And it's a pretty loud one, at that.

_**Thump.**_

Whatever the egg coming from, it must be something that does not need warmth to incubate. In the whole history of Monsters, even those of wild animals that reproduce using eggs, Dusk has yet to learn and know ones that produce eggs that need not the warmth of its parents to hatch.

But it means that neither of his conclusion before is true: in fact, the **reverse** applies. 1) The egg highly likely comes from the pair before, and 2) This egg's still alive. And pulsing hardly, atop of that.

Now the question is: should he brought it back or not? Old man Lao's probably excited half to dea-err, well, would be pretty excited if he could hatch this…but taking the feelings of the pair of birds if they're back and found that their nest's empty-

That's unpleasantly gross.

At last, Dusk crouched and gives the egg a good stare. "Live strong." Said him to the egg, before jumping down from the tree.

The egg just responded with another loud beat.

**Mountain Stream: Bamboo Grove**

"You're late…so did you got it?" Asked Vieze, sitting merrily atop a dislodged boulder that has fallen from its original position at the cliff-side. "No. Nothing. Nil." Said Dusk half-heartedly, showing a bunch of Narga Scales instead of brightly-colored feathers. "Only these remained, aside from one strange, black egg." Groaned Dusk, showing the stack of scales before stuffing it inside his backpack. "Aww. No fun." Sighed Vieze, kicking a pebble located next to her feet to Dusk's direction-which catches it without fail and lobbed it right into a merrily-hovering Bnahabra nearby, causing it to fall next to Vieze-

Which goes right back into Rejection.

"-not again, nya." Groaned Ran, yet she's pulled her small _katana_ and drove it right into the Neopteron's midsection-causing all activities to halt abruptly. "If you didn't bring any Poison Smoke Bomb or Flash, remember to strike this point, nya. Their central ganglia." Said her again, removing her blade and lifting the dead insect. "-add this to today's bounty."

After hiding the body of dead Neopteron into his own lump of material, Dusk lightly slapped Vie's cheek to bring her back into reality. "-oh. What happened?" "-nothing. Let's go back already." Answered Dusk without any care.

Touya just jawdrooped seeing that antics that's carried like an entirely normal routine.

"…let's…just go back." Groaned Touya, after realizing he cannot make any come-back in this situation, walking with almost no spirit; well, any _sane _Hunters would probably freaked out after joining that group for a Hunt-

Luckily for him, Bamboo Grove is by any means a simple, straight path. Well, there's a mining point atop of the makeshift ladder made from pieces of bamboo hammered together with sturdy nails…there's also some delicious Bamboo Shoots for collecting-oh, and don't forget those friendly Felynes, or occasionally (when the weather's good enough for him to take a stroll) Mountain Elder, who'll happily trade some items off from your rucksack (even if once in a while he'll trade you something that's entirely out of value, such as Felvines or a bunch of Berries for a precious Iron Ore.)

But this is not the time for gathering, nor trading or chit-chatting. They're already running pretty late in the evening…and there's no telling even with Dusk's wide-range flare could those Gaguas carry them back without rolling down the steep cliffs. "If we did not able to reach the Gaguas before the light disappears, then we'll have to camp here for tonight..." Groaned Vieze, already imagining how terrified she'll be, spending the night with a Jho in vicinity-even with the sturdy Dragonwood gate…

Her face went instantly pale.

**Mountain Stream: Path of Fallen Beasts.**

"Whew, that's...a lot of carcass." Muttered Dusk under his breath. Which he's already been holding for some time, given the condition of their surrounding.

Almost everywhere, decaying or else, already rotten bodies of beasts of all kinds littered the soil below them. Bones of every kind and size are scattered about, some came from a freshly-devoured Gaguas or Kelbies, where others came from larger beasts, such as Bullfangos or even Bulldromes; the latter being mixed in the-so-far-biggest pile of excrement Vie has ever seen.

Dusk could feel some crackling sound when the soles of his light metal greaves pulverizes the already time-worn bone pieces into bone meal dust. He walked towards the stair-like cliff in their left side, and partly surprised that below them, Jaggis and Jaggias could be seen loitering around without care of their presence. It seems those lot didn't even know that their leader has been chopped apart and ended up as the large bag resting at Dusk's shoulder right now.

"This place's supposed to be Jaggis' nest, yet..." Commented Touya, sweeping the area with eyes tinted with suspicion.

"T'ose Jaggiis would't even d'eam of c'ossing a Bulld'ome, nya-and f'om the size of the 'hit, the'e's only one 'hing a'ound he'e who could p'oduce such magni'icent 'ile of poo-" joked Ran, pinching her nose as she draws nearer to the pile and poked it using some beast's bone-

They didn't need more explanation: this area has been claimed by the Jho they've met earlier as temporary nest.

"Let's just go already! And Dusk, I won't ever talk to you again if you bagged that!" Yelled Vie, making Dusk's hands, which already half-position into scooping the Jho's poo instanty stopped. "You're no funn..." Sighed him, but he stopped anyway. Instead of Dung, he scooped a handful of bone meal into his small bag. "What's that for?' Asked the confused Touya-those fine dust cannot be used for anything aside from creating fine ceramic-like-boneware... "You'll see later." Replied Dusk with his usual grin.

As they walked, they arrived at a forked road. From the left path, Dusk could smell aged wood, while from the right he could hear flowing water. "Right here, nya. The left will take you back to the Abandoned Village, where the right will lead us back to the starting area. From there, it would be a upstream climb..."

The comrade leered at Dusk, and added "-which would be a little heavy for someone, though."

Dusk just laughed at Ran's comment and started pacing his step. "Oh, we'll see about that."

**Mountain Stream: Blue Slopes.**

"Whew! Right on time!" Grunted Touya, catching his breath while using his gunlance as something to lean against: the sun's last rays could be seen burning the horizon, but that's enough. If they could make it to the gate, they could spend the night at the guard's lodging, which is a small hut that can accommodate up to four peoples (Felynes not included), and returns to Yakumo after the sun rises. The problem now, is...

"Well, how the heck we're going to climb with this luggage?" Asked Touya: even without his share, the Vermillion Rose's weight already gives him a decent challenge to his arms' muscles.

"It's simple." Said Dusk nonchalantly, and throws his share of material to Touya- "I'll climb up first, and after reaching the top, I'll throw the line from earlier. Touya, you'll connect it with your gunlance's shield-" "-and then we'll get ourself a simple lift, as the one used in Pokke! Brilliant!" Shouted Vie, after realizing what's in store for them.

"Well, not that simple-but I guess you guys got the idea. Touya, you'll climb after me; while Vieze should stay with Ran. After we have finished setting the lift, you two will load the Materials inside and we'll haul you up. That's the plan." Explained Dusk, as he opened the bag filled with fine dust of bone meal earlier-and dipped his hand into it. "Well, chalk would be better, but this works nonetheless." Said him again, testing his grip on the slimy stone's surface: as expected, the bone meal powder provides good grip against the stone's rounded and slippery surface. "Then I'll go firs-"

A loud roar reverberates trough the air, making the dew-laden leaves around them shook because the utter power transmitted by air. There's no mistaking it, this roar belongs to the Jho from earlier...

"Has it woken up already! I thought that dose would at least keep it sleeping until late at night!" Cursed Dusk, looking at the far distance: the Blue Slopes' is a straight line' path from Abandoned Village, while the Path of Fallen Beasts is an uphill one; which path will the famished Jho take, in order to satisfy its hunger?

As the four of then ceased any action other than breathing, a ripple appeared out of nowhere in a nearby puddle.

The ground shook in a rythmic manner. The beast's surely has gotten up and walking-but towards where?

Then, Dusk saw it.

A pair of yellow eyes, gleaming with hatred and pure rage met with Dusk's.

"Err, guys?"

"What!"

Dusk's expression remained calm, but the message he's about to pass is calamitous.

"The Jho's heading straight to here."

..

The ground shook again with a pace that's only upbeat, the lag between every vibration decreasing with every beat audible.

Dusk climbed the slope with gecko-like movement, not wasting any more of their precious time. After reaching the top, without even waiting for Touya to finish his climb, he lasso-ed the male and pulled him up like fishing a giant Goldenfish.

Both Ran and Vie's expression went 'WHAT' and their mouth wide agape, but seeing Dusk's expression as his hands moved with blindingly-fast speed, they realized that something serious is on.

"Don't look back!" Shouted Dusk as he throws the swing-like contraption downward: but out of curiosity, Vie glanced-

And finds that the Jho's face is a mere yards away from her. In this small space between towering valleys, the Jho's big body proves to be disadvantageous; some scrapes had been formed in its run towards the three Hunters (plus one Felyne).

Seeing the doom that nearing ever-so-slowly given the struggle between the Jho's hide versus the valley's rocky walls, Vie's hips gave away, making her slumped to the ground. "I've told you NOT to look! Geez!" Grunted Dusk, robbing the Vermillion Rose from Touya's back and started working on something with the Gunlance's shells. "-hey-!" "-on my command, perform a Wyvern's Fire towards here! And no question!" Shouted Dusk, pointing some empty space in the air before leaping back down while Touya's fingers pointing to the Machalite lines coming out from the barrel, his expression seems wanted to ask '_what are these for?_'.

"Ran!" Shouted Dusk mid-air, as he tossed the leaf-shaped shield nearby and grabbed nearby tree's branch, using it as pole for swinging-not hesitating a bit, the Felyne pulled the Neopteron body from the so-called bag, and strikes Vie's head hard.

If it wasn't from her Rejection, Vie's fainting must be due to slight concussion. Yet without care, the small Felyne pulled Vie's lifeless body unto the expanded shield, along with three enormous packages of Materials. Upon reaching the shield, Dusk unraveled more thread, looped it twice to the shield handle and twice across the shield, giving more strength to the connection. "Touya! Count down from three NOW!" Shouted Dusk again, still travelling branches-to-branches directly to the Jho's trapped head, sandwiched between the tight valley opening. He reached to his small bag, which is filled with bone meal-

3.

"You'd better go for a diet." Said Dusk calmly, tossing the powder-filled bag straight to the Jho's eyes, causing the fine instrument of sight that every living being relied for knowing their surroundings (except Khezus or other blind Wyverns) ceases to function temporarily due to extreme irritation. Angered by its new disability, the Jho goes into Rage-

2.

Yet that's the very thing that Dusk awaited for. A silenced roar filled the area as the enlarged muscles that expanded-no, swelled from the Jho's being ended up strangling itself.

1.

After counting down, Touya pressed the trigger. The sound of air being sucked signaled that within a few seconds, a Wyvern Fire would erupt: this signaled Dusk's retreat-

But he is not the one who would retreat without getting something in return: brandishing his White Wing, he cleaved the Jho's chin, cutting off one of its fangs-wait, or is it spikes?-which he grabbed mid-fall and pocketed during his run. At the last fraction of the second before the Gunlance's Fire went, he grabbed the line with his gloved hand-

DHOOOOOOM!

Along with the blast, the tied shield-along with the three and the materials got dragged in sync with the shells, thus tossing it into the air. "Oh YEAH!" Yelled Dusk as they cut trough the air. "You ARE crazy!" Shrieked Touya as he chases after them; not making any unnecessary movement, Dusk kicked the two bags filled with bones and claws to the front, before grabbing Vie along with his own bag, and prepares for a crash-landing-

Splash!

...

"Everyone alive?" Asked Dusk as he wiped some green-colored water that filled the puddle they landed in, as well as covering his face. "Alive but wet, nyaa. And somewhat smelly." Reported Ran, who emerged from the largest bag: she slipped inside the bag in order to dampen the impact, just like how Dusk used the two bags he kicked earlier to provide cushioning for their fall.

Vieze still lay limp. Of course, she isn't dead, because her chest's still moving up-and-down periodically, but her consciousness still trapped between the fear of the Jho and the shock of being hit in the head with dead Bnahabra body.

The leaf-patterned shield landed just few seconds after with a loud 'thud', reviving the maiden from her loss of consciousness. "-a…Eh? Where am I? That's right, the Jho-!" "-calm down, Vieze. It has been taken care of…more importantly-" Said Dusk, his face slightly blushing "-could you get off me before anyone started getting ideas?" Asked him politely, while Ran has started giving glares of jealousy and said: "-if you're a girl, then the first thing you must be concerned of is you guys position, nya, not the crushed, trapped Jho."

There's a good reason why Ran, of all people…err, Felyne, said that. As Dusk had said before, their position could be easily being mistaken as peoples doing something indecent-

"HGGGH! POPO RID-" "-DROP-" "-IT!" Yelled the two of them, making Touya that just catches up with them shook in fear-from the combo of Vieze's Blangonga-like angry face and Dusk's evil stare. As the third wheel froze in shock, the two of them hurriedly gets up and walking towards different streams to wash off the slimy, green-colored water that splattered all over their bodies. While Vie's clean-up takes longer due to sanitary reasons, unlike Dusk's that is simply jumping into the stream and waited until the water washes anything else down, Ran's so-called 'clean-up'…

"-I CAN'T DO THISS NYAA!" Shrieked the Felyne in utter confusion: the very same trait that is shared by the Lynian race, be it Melynxs or Felynes is they both cleans theirself by licking their fur…but in this condition, doing so would be…total death-wish. "-So what!" Asked Dusk, scooping a handful of cold water with his hands and sprayed the cat with it…of course, the latter instantly jumped around in surprise and shock.

"-Man, they didn't award you with the title 'The Creator' for nothing. Tell me, is each and every of your Quest composed of acting BADASS and FREAKING AWESOME! And saving a beautiful girl at the end?" Pressed Touya, as he watched the 'petals' of his weapon shrinking to a mere decoration. "-nnnn~no." Hummed Dusk with a tone of playfulness. "-eeh! But I thought-mmph!"

Before he could even continue saying anything else, Dusk has pulled out the thorn…or fang?-that he cleaved clean from the Jho's chin. "-then this's your own dose of romance. How's an indirect kiss from a _male_ Jho tasted like?" Asked Dusk out of mischief, even if he cannot got a clear view at the Jho's body, for determining its sex…but Touya didn't know that.

So, he vomited.

**Path Leading to Mountain Stream's Gate.**

"-NYACCHU! Dusk-_sama, ijiwaru…_" Sneezed Ran, loud enough to be mistaken as a fire from a Light Bowgun or so. Even with Touya's blazing-hot Gunlance barrel, her fur's still drenched wet…well, not only her, Dusk and Vie's both soaked to the bone. "-think we could go home like this, without getting a bad cold?" Asked Vieze, her teeth already clattering loudly. "-Not. A. Chance." Groaned Dusk, whose condition is no much better.

Touya could only let a small sigh at the rest of the party. Of course, that's partly from his earlier act of throwing up-his mouth's still tasted strange, even after gurgling with Potion of his own recipe.

The four of them's now treading the path back to the giant gate they entered from, each shouldering a bag from skinned Jaggi pelt, albeit different in size.

Even after the unreasonable impact Dusk subjected it with, the only damage experienced by the lumps of material are few scratches and small rips on the bag containing Bone material, so it's safe to assume that by the end of the night, Vieze will got a new set of armor, and Dusk's Steel Bones would get a fairly decent upgrade, if not him getting new piece of weapon.

"So."

After a little bit of walking, they finally arrived at their destination: the giant, wooden gate that separates the Mountain Stream, as well as any beast inhabiting it from civilization, namely Yakumo Village. "What we're going to do now? Knock?" Suggested Vieze, already curling up her little hand into a fist-which quickly caught by Dusk. "-stop. That's the worst idea that comes from you this whole day." warned him, as he pulled the girl away from the door. "-w-h-Y!" Grunted Vie, trying to break loose from the male's grasp, but it's futile. "Oh, you could see it, then." Said Touya, placing his Gunlance on the soil below and reaching for a damp, but nonetheless sturdy stick. Using, it, he grazes the wooden door's surface-

And then, an indescribable, horrid, putrid-you can name it all you want, but it's probably the worse stench they ever had smelled (or going to smell. Dusk could feel his nose went runny in an instant.) filled the air. Feeling the urge of throwing up, Vieze disappeared somewhere into the nearby greenery…and few seconds later emerge with pale face.

By the time she went back, the stench has been replaced with another unusual-but this one's more pleasant-aroma of herbs and woods. "Sorry. Ran out of those Aromatic Oil from Gertia because the Garuga incident, so I must replace them with local material…" Said Dusk, his hand's still smeared in strange-colored pulp. "-and what did you use?" Asked Vieze again, still holding her next round of throwing up. "-Wolfsbane Berries. Well, it certainly does not smell as good as the original recipe, but…"

"But still…that's the WORST stench I've ever sniffed in my whole life as a Hunter!" Exclaimed Vie, now using Dusk's smeared hand as masker of some kinds. "-did that meant, outside of your Hunter life, you've smelled something worse, nya?" Attacked Ran at her comment-

And the Felyne's intuition-or you should say, her WOMAN intuition, didn't miss its mark. At Dusk's 15th birthday, her attempt at creating a cake ended up in a total massacre of olfactory organ-or a case of severe gas poisoning for those living at the Randrite mansion.

For your info, she used many _unique_ ingredients for the cake, namely Exciteshroom, Honey, Exciteshroom, Power Extract, more Exciteshrooms…

-making Dusk experienced the worst stomachache he's ever (and highly likely not the last) caught from bad food.

Okay, you get the picture. She sucks at cooking and anything else than being fashionable and Hunting with Longswords.

Not daring to create any comment that could endanger her position more than this, Vie made a gesture like zipping her lips tight, and 'humph'-ed her way out.

"Let's return at the topic at hand. WHAT exactly smeared on those gates?" Asked Dusk, examining the gate using the dim, remaining lights of sun and even dimmer those of moon.

"That's Amatsu-_sama'_s dung."

"-oh, so this is Amatsu's…WHAT!"

"-as I've said. Amatsu's Dung." Said Touya, without even caring for Dusk's expression, as he picked his Vermillion Rose back and readied differently-colored shells. "I heard you perfectly. BUT HOW THE HELL DID THAT ITEM ENDED UP SMEARING THE-ouch, bit my tongue." Groaned Dusk. "Dunno. My granddad said that it's taken from the armor of one foolish enough to challenge the Lord."

_-don't tell me. Dad?_

"He ended up eaten by Amatsu-sama. How the hell could he survive after being eaten didn't been disclosed to us…but from the THING that covered his whole body, it's clear that he didn't got expelled from the front exit." Said Touya while chuckling unreasonably hard. "-and on the top of it, he merrily waltz into _Neko no Te._ Can you ever imagine what happened then?"

Dusk's mouth is now wide agape. _WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, OLD FART!_ "-if attacking the Lord didn't get him punished, then this act made him banished from the Village." Added him again, now pulling the gunlance trigger to send three-colored flares up to the darkening skies. "But then, who's the IDIOT that used the Amatsu's Dung to smother this gate?" Asked Vie, now pinching her nose to escape the still-lingering foul stench.

"That's also the work of same Hunter. Aside from attacking Amatsu-_sama_ and waltzing into _Neko no Te_, he's also charged with toppling the first and oldest man-breed Dragonwood tree, and creating the Gate: funny, because before anyone thought to do that, our Village's existence is next to none. After he created the Gate to block beasts from reaching our village, traveling merchants started to flock in for some local specialities-" "-Charm Stones?" "-yeah, that. Before the trade route established, the price of a single, compartible Charmstones from any grade would easily exceed thousands Zennies. Now you could buy them for around 1000s at the most, while compartibles would fetch higher, of course. But that's another story." Said Touya, still eyeing the skies for reply.

Pan!Pan!Pan!

Three-colored flares appeared at the night skies. Touya's colored White, White, Blue; whereas the reply was Purple, Yellow, Red. "It's just my personal opinion, but…" Again he continued his speech about the '_man who breaks the rules_' "-without that, I cannot imagine Yakumo would be as popular as it now. Stand back, my brother will open the gate for us."

Zwiiiiinnngg…

BLAMMM!

**At the Other Side of the Gate.**

**Guard's Rest.**

"Owwie…my poor eardrums." Groaned Vie, now trying to 'pick' the unpleasant feeling out of her eardrums, which is unfeatable, even with her tiny, slender fingers. "Oya? The lovebird pair." Said someone familiar who's already sitting in the wooden chair inside.

"Old Man Lao! How did you-!" Asked Touya, pointing to the man sitting rather too relaxed for someone visiting. "Well, I rode here, of course." Answered him again, now drawing a long breath from his pipe and exhales. "-he's been here from at least two hours ago. Said that he's worried about the lovebird pair-"

And thus Dusk must , once again, stopped Vie from using her Line as javelin against Shura.

But Lao just chuckled and pointed to the pair of Gaguas he lent to them. "Not you guys. These two; Hiru and Asa. I'm especially concerned about them, because-" "pointed Lao again with his pipe to the direction of dried straws that acted as those Gaguas' flooring against the cold floor.

A round, glitterin golden object is smushed between the dried straws and Asa's body. "It's about time for her to lay egg, you see?"

Vieze's eyes sparkled. "Gaguas lay GOLDEN eggs?" Asked her, while jumping towards the pair-making those two jumped backwards in shock. "Well, not all of them produce golden-colored eggs, but these pair's a bit unique…" Said the old breeder, petting the oversized birds with his crinkled hands. "-long ago, I found a single, golden egg when exploring an abandoned nest deep inside the Mountain Stream's valleys. From it, an ash-feathered Gagua's born; which is their ancestor-and probably the original strain of Gaguas."

"-the golden coloration of the shells' probably coming from Goldstone particles ingested: it probably mixed into the nuts and weeds they ate, as well as stones they swallowed to help their digestion." Explained Lao further. "Using selective breeding, I further reinforced their bloodline's unique traits: high stamina, strong muscles and excellent night-vision."

Dusk quickly raised his hand for interruption upon hearing the last sentence. "-what?"

"-'_excellent night-vision_'? And here I thought that Gaguas are night-blind?" Asked him, now utterly confused. "No, it's partial, but only if it's the wild Gaguas roaming around this area. I don't know about how fares those whose been transported to the different land."

Lao shuffled trough his pocket to retrieve two items: a small bag that's smelled of herbs, and an ashtray made of decorated golden-and-black eggshell. Hitting his pipe against the ashtray's rims, and then stuffing the herb into the pipe, he picked out a pair of transparent stones; Qurupecco's Flintstone, and stroke them together to produce sparks, igniting the stuffed herb.

He draws a lungful of that smoke before started talking.

"Before Amatsu came here, the environment here's a lot harsher-it's exactly like on a Volcano, with next to none greenery and food; and even with their ash-colored feathers as camouflage, the predators would quickly catch them, given their bulky build and slow running speed…so to compensate for that, they developed night-vision ability, enabling them to feed safely while their enemy's asleep."

"…and then, after the environment mellowed because of Amatsu's arrival, providing them with plenty of food and shelter, the Gaguas loses that ability? They're too lenient…" Commented Vieze, now reaching to the golden-colored egg-only to be pecked fiercely by its parent. "-not entirely, though. They can still see perfectly when there's full moon, or Thunderbugs around…let's just say that they're having difficulty seeing in darkness." "-so, the point from this conversation…that we can actually travel back to the Village, despite night has already fallen?" Asked Touya to his elder brother.

Shura just replied with a loud sigh. "-don't tell me that you forgotten that when whe're little, each and every time we wandered away into the mountains until late at night, it's always Old Lao's Gaguas that fetches us back?"

"-erp."

"-and then you believed that those Gaguas has Giggi-like noses or so?"

"-erk."

"-and then-" "-stop! It's embarrassing!" Howled Touya, now shuffling the very same thing that has caused him to vomit a while back into his older brother's mouth.

"! Tfis hfis- Jfofh'f Ffanh! (This is-Jho's Fang!) *pluck* and from the looks of it, this one's just been uprooted! How the heck did you guys obtain—don't TELL me that this actually came from-!"

Ran, who finally came back from the restroom (with the hot water facility, drawn from nearby hot spring especially useful for cold mornings here) joined the conversation rather brashly: "Well, of course it's from the Jho wandering here: do you expect we'd gotten it from carving an Jinouga or Lord Amatsu?"

Now it's Shura's turn to yell out loud: "You guys ARE crazy!"

But Dusk didn't even pay an ounce of attention to Shura's wailing and screaming (and more yelling after knowing that her brother's Blue Thorn has turned into Vermillion Rose), instead pulling a single feather from Vieze's breast-pocket without change in his expression (even if that action rewarded him with a powerful slap). "-oh, that's reminded me. Ol' man, do you know what species this is from?" asked him, handing down the plume to the shriveled palm. "-hmm…now this is new. I haven't see this pattern and coloring before…" grumbled Lao to himself, adjusting his glasses with the butt of his pipe, while flipping the feather back and forth.

"-where did you found this?" Asked him at last, giving up at last. _Guess even Ol' Lao didn't knew what species it's from…_ "Near the Phantom Waterfall; when we're crossing the bridge, a pair of birds, larger than a Kut-Ku passed just above us…then this feather falls down. After that, I climbed up the tree that's growing before the small shrine with the Royal Bee's nest-and found a single, black egg." Told Dusk, while Lao just nodded and nodded. "-hm…a 'black egg' you say? Did you examine it properly?" Asked him again.

"-oh, yes. There's something strange with that egg-it's totally cold, but the heartbeat that's coming from it is even louder than a human's: it's practically audible."

The old man's eyebrows twisted and curled, but even after (lots of) his mumbling and self-talk he still can't spot what species the feather (and the egg) is from. "Well, if even I, that had examined almost all but one specimen of beasts living in this area for almost 40 years, didn't know about what species this feather's from, it must be some rare migrant species-or ones lost in their flight-path." Concluded the man, pushing himself up from his sitting position and pointed to the Gaguas' stable using his walking stick, doubling as poking tool (as he demonstrated against the slumping Shura earlier), and said: "-well, there's nothing more for me to do here: I'm going home. Do you guys want to-" "-YES! Pretty please!" Pleaded Vieze, out of her new trauma of Jho's head popping from nowhere.

Lao just smiled looking at her antics, and lets out a sharp whistle: almost instantly, one Gagua emerged from nearby bushes and lowered its body-there's a saddle attached to its back, as well as reins on its mouth. "Meet Suisei. He'll act as our guide trough the darkness." Said Lao, petting the huge bird with care-

"! His feather-it's green?" Noted Dusk, after seeing the creature close. "Yes. Hence the name _Suisei _(_Jade_). Among the Gaguas with ancient gene, he alone exhibited this unusual trait." Explained the breeding master with a hint of self-esteem. "It is entirely unknown how Gaguas could exhibit such change in coloration and physical abilities just by changing the food or the environment, but from my experience it's maybe because their genetic make-up that's unique." Said him again, now hopping upon the saddle of said bird without hinting his current age.

"Genetic…you mean, like, the small things that's responsible for passing down traits from parents to their child?" Asked Vieze, now hopping into the cart attached to Hiru and Asa pair, which Dusk released from their respective stables earlier. "-hey, at least help me with loading the bags-" Protested him, just now showing the signs of fatigue from his earlier bravado-as he is just only a flesh-and-blood human. After the adrenaline switch is flipped off…

Just as when he repelled the White Narga, extreme amount of tiredness will kick in. At such, he nearly dozed off when attaching the reins to the pair. Luckily, Ran's being considerate enough not to claw him back into consciousness, instead pulling out some red-colored powder and asked him to swallow it-

"-what is this powder? It's suspicious enough-" "-nya, let's say this would be enough to keep you awake until we reach Yakumo. Here's some water, by the way. You'll need it-"

But while Ran ran into the direction of the nearby spring to procure some water, Dusk inadvertly sniffed some of the powder out of curiosity-

And felt some kind of inferno emerges from inside of his nostrils.

"-BWAAAAAAAHHH HOOOOOOTTT!"

"...It's made from specially-bred Hot Pepper, grown upon the most fertile soils of Yakumo. Of course, the spiciness is on a whole other level then your ordinary wild-grown Peppers, nya. Here's water-wait, I didn't ask you to SNIFF at it, master…"

But that's a little too late: Dusk already rolling back-and-forth on the forest floor because extreme irritation on his nasal cavity.

…

After a bit (a _lot_) of trouble washing off the powdered pepper out of his nostrils (with water-which is another irritant, by the way; but at least it's milder. ), Dusk finally returned to his old, badass self, biting onto a small twig from a tree with aromatic oil in order to recover from the earlier incident (yet still with traces of idiocy, like, say…some kind of snot and teary eyes from the earlier ruckus) and now they're quietly sitting on-top an excessively-overloaded cart, waiting for the steady steps of those pair took them back to Yakumo. Now the sun has finally set, the landscape as well as its beautiful scenery could not be enjoyed-leaving only eerie darkness surrounding them, roofed with magnificent starry skies.

Well, at least the first night's waning gibbous moon's light provide enough illumination for him to perceive the outline of surrounding area…as well as detecting movement from the roadside thicket.

Not less than ten creatures from different species had crossed their path since they departed from the Gate: including three Jaggis, an Aoashira, four Neopterons and two Gaguas…

Well, excluding the Ao, the rest is an easy repel for Hunters of their level. Well, excluding the Ao.

As it (he) appeared in front of them, blocking the whore road, and repelling it would probably means chasing it straight into the Village, the only option is to defeat it. Yet…

Without so much space for movement on the road only fit for two cart's width, the only chance to do this is- when it's standing upright, exposing its lower body. But that also means that he'll jump straight into the beast's deathly embrace-and be mauled by it.

But long story made short, as Dusk only did ONE attack do bring that beast down-yes, the very same attack that bring an end to Gendrome and Great Jaggii's lives: direct stab from neurotoxin-infused needle straight to his heart.

"If all beast could be defeated by one strike like what you just do, there's no need for Hunters anymore, isn't that right?" Commented Vieze, re-sheathing back her Violet Line that's didn't get any chance of action.

Yet, it would take some GODLY skill to perform one-hit-kill as Dusk did: something that many, many (if not ALMOST all Hunters) lack. Not to mention, some kind of specialized custom-made equipment.

"But it's indeed strange…" Muttered Lao, after the said Aoashira has been reduced into some kind of blue bearskin rug without much problem, despite it's Dusk's first time Carving one (the meaty parts, despite plentiful and rich in multiple fat layer, making it probably delicious when cooked or roasted, could not be carried because they've overloaded, so they're limited to the pelt and some lighter materials only.) "What's strange?" Asked Vieze, now cuddling happily with the blue-colored pelt that's surprisingly fluffy despite its rugged appearance—not mentioning it's warm. "Nyess. It's strange…for this many beast to emerge near the town." Said Ran, analyzing the situation. "Normally, the chance of one appearing after we exited the Gate would be next to none-as there's not even a single beast that would be able to break trough the said Dragonwood- "-or at least resist the smell of Amatsu's dung." Added Lao, while letting out a rather loud laughter.

"I…can see your point about that one *erp*" Sighed Vieze, covering her mouth to resist the urge of bar-err, puk-errr, letting what left from her lunch regurgitated. "Is there's some kind of security hole or something?" Asked her again, confirming the situation: that would one possible explanation, but…there's something wrong with that.

"Is it not because a simpler reason? Like…Fear?" Theorized Dusk, making all heads (Gaguas aside) turned into his direction.

"Thinking it again…well, it's a given. One must wanted to flee really badly when they're cooped with a Jho, despite being beasts with low level of intellect. One could say it's inherited in their genes to flee from danger…" Said Lao, playing with his beard unconsciously out of habit. "-oh, the '_fight-or-flee_' reflex?" Added Vieze, now rolling about atop of the said bearskin rug. "Yeah. Instead of running with all of their might just like when normal humans (non-Hunters) would be when encountering a beast, Hunters like you guys has learned how to suppress that urge and changing it into other type of power-" "-as in '_Demonization_'. Right?" Asked Ran, linking it to Dusk's almost inhuman ability-well, in his case it's more like result of extreme training and natural talent.

"But if that's the reason, then…the Village would be in a BIG problem, right?" Asked Vie again.

But Lao just laughed.

"In case you forgot, there's more than Hunters that protected our village. There's still our Lord and our Guardian Deity…"

ROOOOAAAARRR!

Just as he finished that sentence, a bright flash, a loud 'boom' sound characteristic of thunder striking, accompanied by an unidentified roar-one that Dusk hasn't even heard before-echoed cutting the black skies.

"-there you go. It seems the Jho's growing presence has finally forced it to move." Said Ran, pointing her claws to something on the distance-even with his good sight and enough lighting, Dusk couldn't manage to catch a clear view at the Zinorg-err, Jinouga. What he saw is just a black lizard-like figure with a pair of horns, whose body's covered by what appears like sparks of bright blue electricity-yet from calculating the distance and size of the shadow, it must be sized as big as an Aptonoth or so. Yet, when the lightning strikes for the second time, the figure disappeared at the instant Dusk's vision returned. "-what? Where!"

"_-like a flash of lightning it moves; cutting the darkness as it were arrow of light. Striking away the evil using bolts of judgment, its power are the Rage of Stormclouds in form._ That's the poem about the Jinougas passed down in our Village-every people must've certainly heard that once or twice as lullaby or something." Said Ran, singing out the poem while enjoying the view of Dusk's terrified face. _That thing just moved faster than the White Narga! Hell, it's just like instant teleportation, despite its size!_

"Now you know why Jinougas' sightings are rare, despite their _flashy _appearance." Chuckled Lao, as he returned attending his pipe's mouth and inhaled a lungful of tobacco smoke.

"…Dusk?"

After a long while of silence and long gaping, Vieze at last gains back her self-control, and turned to Dusk's face:

"-yeah?"

"Be sure you had your death wish written before challenging one of those." Said her, with a stern-and-serious face.

"Will do."

End of Chapter 11.

* * *

><p>Not much to say, this is the eleventh chapter. The 'smelly' part of this story is inspired by Congalala's most famous poo attack (|_|)<p>

~12 October 2011~

*Edit*

MHP3G is out! There, you have the reason why the story updates ever-so-slowly, despite the fact it's already written and just waiting for some edits. The new mon's, Bracchydios armor is COOOOL.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**Midnight Face-off: The Hunter and Thunder Beast"**

**Yukumo Village**

"Here we are…oya? A welcoming party? Now that's rare…" Said Old Lao, un-mounting from Suisei with an energetic jump unsuitable for his current age.

True to his words, a welcoming array of people has been waiting for them just beside the Yukumo Village's red-colored _torii _gate. Those persons, including extremely-worried Akiho with crossed arms before her chest, loudly-yawning, uninterested Gandart, bored-looking Radu and a whole array of Felynes. Just after she jumped down from the cart, Vieze is immediately approached by Akiho and instantly bombarded by questions like 'are you hurt', or 'does he did something nasty to you'—something in that line which obviously is another by-product of her almost-too-wild imagination.

"So." Asked Radu, after Dusk rolled down the Aoashira pelt and puts it down beside the other big lumps of material on the ground…as well as pinching his father's nasty-movement-making hands that's certainly wanted to tamper with his loot "-did you meet with the Jho?"

"Hell yeah." Answered Dusk with his usual laid-back attitude as he drew his White Wing and plucked out something that's stuck just beside the joint between the White Naruga-made blade and sturdy Eltalite handle. "Just for proof-here, Deviljho Fang…although it's smaller than the one I've given to Touya." Said him as he flicked the object using his thumb to his friend's direction. "As a bonus…I also caught a glimpse from that Thunder-Wolf Wyvern…damn it's badass!"

THUMP.

If it's not Dusk who's being _patted_ in the head by Gandart's gigantic palm, for sure the receiving end would end with severe compound fracture of collarbones…but since it's Dusk which has received what would be domestic violence in another's view in daily basis, he's just waved away his father's hand while growling under his breath "-it's embarrassing so stop doing it, pops."

In Gandart's household, head-patting like this is how he expresses his proudness upon something that Dusk's done. Well, since he himself's belonged to group categorized as 'people who's awkward in expressing their love towards someone', this simple gesture conveyed more than words of gratitude or such.

By the way, the first time Dusk experienced this head-patting is when Gandart picked him up from his training in desolated island…where he experienced cracked neck and must lie in rest for more than 3 weeks, despite wearing complete Velociprey-Iron armor set.

So much for fatherly love.

"So you've kicked the Jho's ass and met with a Jinouga? Damn, how lucky can you be!" Groaned Radu again out of envy, now nudging his friend in the ribs with his elbow. "Correction. _Shaved_ its _beard_ and _saw_ a Jinouga. Never mind that, I'm hungry enough to gabble trough an Aptonoth now…"

This much is true. Even after _inhaling _his share of Rations provided in the Supply Box earlier, he already missed his dinner the day before, as well as his breakfast today because a certain bathhouse accident, not to mention also missing lunch because of a certain CAT accident caused by the very same Felyne. Those Indigo Cherries he picked up only counts as snack…and hearing Touya's stories about the taste of honey-grilled Jaggis' thigh does not do better to fill his growling stomach-instead just made it worse.

Dusk then picked up one of his pelt bags which contained Jaggii's assorted thigh (he has already split it with Touya and Shura for their dinner, so there's less than it's originally is) and asked one of the Felynes gathered there—heck, he could recognize this one just from its size alone…or rather, it's perpetually teary-looking eyes.

"Yuri, was it?" Asked Dusk for confirmation, that's replied by a slow nod. "First of all, please beg you my forgiveness from my dishonest act earlier. Miss Akiho hath entrusted me with the task of protecting the main dining hall from mouths that is controlled by—" "-okay, you could drop the formal language." Groaned Dusk, putting his finger against her small nose because finding the formal speech employed by the tiny Felyne hurting his ears (since the thickness of the accent causes difficulty to him to keep up with what she's saying), and pushing the bag containing meat against the small Lynian. "First of all, I do not mind tricked…err, let me rephrase that. I do not mind fended away from the dining room because you guys' still in the middle of preparation…instead I must ask for your forgiveness by having my idiot-of-a-father charging in and filling his bottomless stomach with other person's portion-" said Dusk as he glared to Gandart's direction…

-who's now picking out the largest bugger Vieze ever saw from his ear-hole, and calmly blow it away like it's nothing (some of the Felynes instantly disappeared at the very sight, though the remaining flees just before he exhaled)

"Secondly…here's some freshly-carved Jaggi thighs. Touya said these would made some delicious stews and steaks, but I'm completely unfamiliar with the recipes; so…could you cook them for us?" Asked Dusk, putting the package on the ground. "As for the remainder of them, you guys could have it-for either eaten, shared among yourselves or used in dishes for other customers…there's no need to pay, though-" Quickly interrupted Dusk when Akiho made a really startled face and started reaching for her purse, stashed beneath the orange-colored _obi _sash that she wore. "The services here has provided us enough comfort to call this place our second home."

Upon hearing Dusk's so-called speech, more than half of the staffs (a.k.a Felynes, Akiho included ) instantly burst into tears. "What a Hunter, nya!" "-please, allow me to address you as _goshujin-sama_!" "What a display of selflessness, nya!", making him have step backwards quite a long distance for evading their attempt of hugging.

Though, Ran's eyes started flashing with dangerous gleam from fires of jealousy that's burning quietly.

"Care to join us, old man?" Asked Dusk, turning his head and invited the Breeder. "-as long there's a good _sake_, I'll hop on; but before that I'll need to take them-as well as this egg-back to the stables…so I'll probably join you guys a little later." Said him, walking away while tugging at Hiru and Asa's reins, and patting a small bag strapped before his stomach. "And before I forgot…here's their share from the loot today." Said Dusk as he pulled a small bag filled to the brim with hand-selected, fully ripened Indigo Cherries from his backpack, and shows it to the pair: upon sniffing the fruity smell the two seemed overjoyed and started tweeting. "Well, I'll be damned. You even got some presentfor them-" "-well, we've been pushing them to work them quite hardly…" Said Dusk, feeling a lot of guilt for forcing a lovebird pair-err, soon-to-be-parent pair working as hard as pulling an overloaded cart.

Waving away at the figure that's trotting farther and smaller, Dusk finally turned back to ones welcoming him with a grin. "Alright! Time for a PARTY!"

**Yukumo Inn**

**Main Dining Room, **_**Room of Bountiful Fall**_**.**

"WHOA."

That single word coming from Radu's now almost jaw-drooped mouth is simple, yet precise enough to describe what feast awaits them atop small, red-lacquered tables accentuated with inlaid golden leaves and treated blue gold…making spilling something atop of it seems like a great shame (or is it the very goal of the crafter?). Altogether, there are eleven dishes, each with appearance that's evenly matched with their saliva-inducing aroma. Starting from mountain vegetables salad, wild duckling stew, etc, etc, etc…

And as added bonus, there is literally a HUGE PILE of perfectly-cooked Jaggis thighs in the middle of the room.

"That's a lot more extravagant than usual…" Said Vieze, using her fingers to count the number of guests attending the feast: while the majority looked like they're trained Hunters, the remaining minorities' composed from some rich-looking people and couples…including their accompanying Comrade.

Which certainly would be stumped later after looking how savage-err, quick-no, that's not the right word—uncivilized…that's not it either. Barbaric?

Well, anyone would think like that after seeing how a Hunter eats. Especially Gandart, who begins to dig into his own share and finished it a few seconds later, then started snatching Thighs after Thighs…

But even with all the guests and Felynes (even the twin, Bandai and Benkei appeared at the banquet) that's cramming the dining hall tonight, Dusk couldn't find the small, dainty figure of Renga. _Hmm. He might've been out drinking with Rou…oh well._

Smack!

"-Uncle! At least leave some for the others!" Groaned Akiho, trying to drag away the glutton away-an futile attempt, of course, given the difference in their size; even her numerous (_if not all_) attendant helping, the humongous Wyverian still didn't budge.

However, the party must continue on: in order to compensate for (a good) portion eaten by Gandart, more and more roasted Thighs emerge, carried from the chef's door. Still, that means the reserve would be decreasing until depleted if this continues on-

"-ah; speaking of which, there's should be something special waiting for me in your storage, Benkei-Right, Radu?" Asked Dusk, throwing a wink (which Akiho, again misinterpreted) to Vieze, which returned it with a 'thumbs up' pose. Of course, since he himself would not want Gandart gulping down the Potion-or rather, condiment that they made together without even batting a single eyelash, he only did that as last-hand resort…

"Nggh? Offh, Yhh."

"-at least swallow your food first." Groaned Vieze for him, looking at her friend's gobbling and snarfing. "-hey, could I-" "-REJECTED." Said Dusk and Vie flat-out when Gandart raised his hand. In the first place this 'plan' goal is only to distract him from eating too much-

-which succeeded rather brilliantly, even with no preparation beforehand. Shortly after Gandart's attention shifted ever-slightly from the dish he's been hogging about, Shun, which has been standing for a little while, serving drinks and taking away empty dishes as a part of inn's staff member, leaped and grabbed the plate; Thighs included, and begin distributing it to the other guest's plates by simply throwing it-

Well, they did say '_don't play with your food' _, but in case wheres like this, when the food would be _finished_ if one makes a mistake as slight as underestimating Gandart's endless appetite, one might be as well pulling tricks like this.

"Aww. Killjoy." Groaned Gandart, finding his hand's not grabbing the plate anymore, thus returned to his own designated seat and started chugging a full bottle of _sake _(_despite Vie's fair warnings about his liver_) Of course, as skillful as he could be, such attempt of thievery would not suffice to caught him off-guard…it means that Gandart DO realize the Thighs should be distributed to other guests as well.

"Now that pops has control over his appetite, could you bring out the drinks?" Asked Dusk to Benkei, who proudly smacks his chest and said "-rreeeave it to myeee, rawr~" as he exited the room with unsteady steps-and accidentally tripped over the staircase when the sliding door opened, revealing Lao's figure, clad in what appears a _happi _or sorts. "Well, did I miss anything?" Asked him, picking up the intoxicated cat at his nape and simply throws him to the hallway. "Not much. We've just started ourself." Commented Ran, now trying (much to Vie's annoyance) to hand-fed Dusk with some foreign eating utensils called 'chopsticks'.

It appears that Vieze has somewhat trained in using these 'chopsticks', but is poking it straight into the food counts?

"Who the heck gave him alcohol, anyway?" Asked Vieze, a bit worried for the Felyne's safety, given his steps are unsteady and even his eyes unfocused.

Radu raises his right hand, while the left's still holding what suspiciously looked like a cup-shaped earthenware filled to the brim with some transparent-yet quite viscous-liquid, which in this case would be-yes, that's right. Liquor.

"And who's giving HIM?" Groaned Dusk, as his friend downed the cup and instantly passed out with crazy-reddening face.

Akiho raises her hand, even so slightly.

Dusk facepalmed.

"Guess that alcoholism's running trough the blood." Said Vieze, passing her own _sake-_filled small gourd-like container to Dusk's side. "-don't. You ALREADY know how my body and alcohols don't match."

While Vieze could retain her liquor well from all the wines she drank (-while being a MINOR. Her _guileless _father specifically ordered the maids and butlers, as well the chefs employed to make sure that in every dinners, there would be a serving of wine for appetizer; her mother is not better, given a sommelier she was. And such, she developed tolerance to alcohol…plus some kind of complex towards it. As far as Dusk concerned, she's at a level where even Gandart's drink would not be enough to knock her out; yet, she always admit to others that she's weak with alcohol.), Dusk is much or less the opposite. Sure, he loved to drink every now and then, but not to the point of intoxication. In fact, his body reacted a little bit differently to alcoholic substances-by getting rash complimenting an itching fit.

The very first time he experienced this is when Gandart literally pours down a whole keg of beer on him in his 17th birthday. The next morning he finds his skin filled with rashes…accompanied by a severe case of itch; one which not recede even after applying ointment made from Gendrome's Paralysis Sac. Because of it, Dusk _could_ only take alcoholic beverages in small-but satisfying-amount.

Taking an open seat, reserved by Akiho for himself, Lao took a small, glass container filled with pale blue liquid from behind his robe-like clothing, uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid to a cup. From the characteristic sweet-yet-sour aroma, Dusk could tell that- "-wild grapes, Indigo Cherries and some herbs? Not to mention a dash of Wolfsbane berry juice."

"! Well, well…that's quite a powerful nose you have." Commented Lao, sipping the liquid while smiling. "No, well…"

Zraaaak.

Dusk sweared that he has seen this happened before: Benkei opened the sliding door using his feet, while lugging around two bamboo tubes, still covered in a thin layer of frost…perfectly looking like Ran (Orc)while drunk. "Sorry for troubling you…" Said Dusk to the Felyne that passed out just after handing him the containers. "-funyaaa~" "-and what the heck's that mean?" "-oh, don't mind him." Said Bandai, whose face already red out of liquor, yet still remain in control of himself. "For twins, you two are certainly different." Said Dusk, pretty much intrigued at the fact there's more than ten gourds scattered about at his feet. "We got that much, I assure you."

…

"Then, the last toast for tonight is-" "-certainly for these two, right?" Said Akiho, using her own cup to point towards the two…well, it IS quite rude by western custom and values, but in Yukumo which runs by eastern law and tradition, such act poses nothing rude in the least.

"For providing us such juicy Thighs!" Called out one of the guest. "-for shaving the damn Jho's beard!" Called the others. "-for being a stud-mmph!" Well, that's one's Ran. "-stop calling me names and be helpful, will ya?" Groaned Dusk, still covering that Felyne's jaw with one hand and pushing a chilled container to the said creature's belly with the other, causing her to slightly shiver. "Pass this to the others. Would be just rude for us to enjoy this _beverage_ alone, is it not?" Said Dusk, again giving an eye signal to Vie, which just chuckled and nodded quietly.

After Ran has finished pouring the golden-colored, highly aromatic liquid to each and every guest's cup, she then poured it for Akiho's…and lastly, Gandart's. "Hey! There's less than a gulp here…pour me more!" Asked him, but Ran just answered his request by turning the bamboo container upside-down: it's empty.

Formalities aside, Dusk did gave her special instruction to pour Gandart's cup the last: this way he can't monopolize the drink alone…or the worst, if he DID monopolize the drink, the remaining amount would be too little to be called 'monopolizing'. Almost happy to see the wyverian's unsatisfied-or rather, depressed face, Ran scuttled back to her Master and uncorked the second bamboo: this time she poured upon Dusk's and Vieze's cup before starting filling herself's. "Say…" Asked Vie, looking closely at her own cup "-the blend's color is purple, right? Why is it golden now?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Muttered Dusk to himself, examining the liquid filling his own cup. "Oy Radu, did you mistook the…what the heck?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

"Too bad Radu's unconscious." Leered Vie to the table next to him, where the lad's sleeping in such an uncouth manner. "Well, at least he's not a prankster. And we still have the recipe, right? Let's brew it next time…hopefully, after a hard Hunt." Said Dusk, raising his cup to the air. "TOAST!" he exclaimed…

But no one raised their cup in response. Turning his head almost shamefully to the rolling-back-and-forth-while-loudly-laughing Ran, he asked in almost stupid-like tone "-where did I went wrong?"

"(It's '_kanpai_'! Here, toast is called 'kanpai'! Jeez, you're such a…)" whispered Vieze, her face's turning as red as Teostra Beet because of embarrassment- "(-well, duh! I didn't even ate dinner last night because of you smacking me in the head!)" Groaned Dusk in response, but otherwise he raised his hand again and yelled 'Kanpai!' loudly, which in response everyone followed, and downed their fill in a gulp…

"HECK YEAH!"

Their united yelling, albeit some of different languages, filled the room once again with laughter and joy.

**Yukumo Inn**

**Longue, **_**Room of Moon-Chanters**_**.**

"Man, I sure am full." Groaned Dusk, patting his stomach that has exponentially enlarged. He DID asked for three extra servings of rice…but with the amount Ran filled his bowl with (a mountainful of it), he himself is quite puzzled why his stomach didn't explode.

After the banquet has ended, while the remaining guests returned to their respective rooms for getting some rest or preparing themselves for tomorrow's activity, Dusk's party (Gandart included) still loitering about in the lounge, be it for simply examining the Materials he obtained today and formulating some blueprints (Dusk), having a bad indigestion because of all the alcohol he drunk (Radu), idling around while looking at some local Monster Info Magazine (Vieze, with Ran's help given it IS written in some local runic-like characters), or simply sleeping (Gandart. Who else?)

"Watcha' doin'?" Asked Vieze to busy-looking Dusk, after finishing reading her share of Infos (but remembers nothing from it other than 'how would I look in it?') "Mmm. As you can see, brainstorming for any ideas." Replied Dusk, still trying to sort the Scales into '_straight __**no**__ for usage_', '_good enough, at least for decoration_', '_**use**__ it!_' and '_save the best for later_' piles. As far as Vie concerned, the '_straight __**no**__ for usage'_ ones piles far higher than other stack…but with his skill, he probably could do something. "-while I DID promise you'll get your own armor outta this, don't expect me to do something impossible like using these for it, though." Mumbled Dusk, noticing Vie's thought and flings one decent-looking scale from the stack for her to catch, still biting into his graphite-tipped writing instrument otherwise called as '_pencil_'. "? It looks perfectly fine for me?" "Welll, try bending it a little."

_Snap._

Even with Vieze's arm strength, the scale still split into half, despite how good-looking it were.

"See what I mean?" Said Dusk again, now sketching some details into the armor design he's been working for the past half-an-hour, to the surprised-looking Vieze. "I do took MANY things into consideration when sorting materials, unlike you who goes only for the looks." Said him again, adding his own signature to the design and rolled it up, then shuffled it into a sturdy tube made from Machalite, booby-trapped with some non-lethal amount of Gunpowder installed-he always does this upon completing a design: not only to protects them from copycats (in which the design would be destroyed upon careless opening of the tube) but to ensure the receiver would be surprised upon getting their hand upon the item.

Even Vie, who has, for many times, witnessed firsthand how he opened the tube, still didn't quite understand where's the switch for defusing the trap.

"Now for Radu's weapon…mmm, should I craft a Jaggi Fire according to the local's plans or…should I try and improvise?"

Dusk may mumbling such words, but Vieze fully knows that he would not follow another's footsteps, be it his father's or other person's. Every Weapon, every Armor, even every Tools he made is different from what others uses: setting limitations is not in his nature. At such, he already started sketching an altogether different design. _Nya-that's my master, nya!_ Thought Ran silently, watching her Master's hands at work, her tail's already making flicking movements.

…

_-ngh. There's it again._

For some reason, Dusk feels that his head's been aching for some time now: to be precise, right after the banquet. _Lack of sleep? Maybe, but usually not this bad, though. Alcohol? No, I've made sure I didn't drink more than two cups…food poisoning? Naah; if there's the case the others would be complaining the same-huh?_

"Hm? Tired already, Vieze?" Asked Dusk after a while pondering about his recent headaches, finding the usual chattermouth of his childhood friend is no more. As he expected, the girl is now fast asleep using the nearby low desk as base; be it from the Hunt from earlier, or from the banquet earlier, she is definitely tired. _I'll carry her back after finishing this-_

But something's not right. Something's _just _not right.

If she's just sleeping out of fatigue, she's should not sweating as profusely as this.

If she's just sleeping out of fatigue, she should not gasping for air like this.

If she's just sleeping out of her fatigue, her face should not seem like she's suffering; like this.

_Screw these!_ Inwardly screamed Dusk, crumpling his almost-finished work and tossing it to the _kagizuru_, fireplace that's built upon sand-filled indentation in the floor, waking up in order: Ran for carrying back the Materials still scattered about to his room, Radu for seeking any medical staffs in the inn; and lastly kicked Gandart for informing Akiho.

Himself? He lifted Vieze in what named '_O-hime dakko_' by locals, and started running straight for his room while jogging his brains for possible cause-also possible cure for the symptoms now exhibited by the girl he's now carrying. _High fever, profuse sweating, weak pulse, drop of consciousness…Desert Fever? But the incubation period's more than a week, so that's probably not the case. Malaria? Even if she's bitten at the night we arrived, it is still to quick-_

**Yukumo Inn**

**Room of Camellia**

While running full-circle trough his memory, his feet already carried him to his room's door. Opening the door using his feet (etiquette would not mean anything at this point), he pulled out the rolled-up futon using the very same feet and spread it open, before laying her down and frantically opened up a box-formerly known as '_Potion and Radu's Medicine Compartment_' inside of his own bag. _If I didn't know what her illness is, only symptom-alleviating medicines…_

ZRAAAKK!

"What about Vieze?" Yelled Akiho, who's still dressed in her sleeping attire and hugging her pillow, complete with glistening trail of drool and half-asleep eyes, entering the room by slamming the sliding door open.

But at times like this, Dusk ignored the urge to laugh at that view and keeps his straight face: "She's having a bad fever! I've sent Radu earlier, but do you have a medical practitioner or something like that in this village!" "-at this point of day? Might be as well as none-! In the first place, the doctor only visits several times a month, what's worse, nearest clinic would be one in the Traveller's Rest!" Answered the panicking Akiho, now checking Vieze's body temperature by the old-fashioned way of forehead-to-forehead-touching. "-if only we could know what disease's afflicting her, then maybe I'll be able to do something-tell me, is there any local sickness that causes symptoms like this!" Asked Dusk again, already pulling out some dried herbs with antipyretic properties from his medicine bag, as well as bright blue mushrooms and bottle containing Pale Extract._ Should I add some Sleep Herbs while on it? _"I…I don't know anything about Human sickness!" Groaned Akiho out of confusion, before starting to cry- "-oi! Don't cry! Where's the hell is Dad, anyway-"

"Here." Said Gandart, appearing almost like popped out of thin air while handing out what looks like a pile of Ice Crystals. "-use it for compress…and remind me to repair the drink bar later."

_Poor Benkei_-is the first line that crosses the sniffing Aki and Dusk's mind when hearing the Wyverian's confession of vandalizing someone's property.

Asking Akiho to place the Ice Crystals in different places where arteries runs, such as armpits, neck, and…well, somewhere else, Dusk grinded the ingredients until it becomes a thick liquid, watered it down and poured it into an empty clay-made teapot- "Vieze? Could you hear me? Vie?" Called him out, only to be responded by a weak moan. Carefully embracing and pulling her up, Dusk brings the medicine-filled pot near Vieze's lips and whispered- "Vie? I know that you're probably in pain now…but here's some medicine. Can you drink it up?"

Vieze's eyelids opened, ever so slightly and she lets out what looks like her best smile, despite the condition she's in. "Mmm." "-good girl. Now drink up, and rest well. We'll fix you up so you could Hunt with us again next morning."

After finished drinking Dusk's brewed medicine, Vieze's condition appeared to be better, as she goes straight into sleep.

"Did you mix in some Sleep Herbs? You KNOW that would be dangerous, given her condition-" "-but SHE'S SUFFERING!"

Now this is rare. Dusk, getting angry?

"-oy, oy-" "DO YOU WANTED HER TO STAY AWAKE, WRITHING IN PAIN! TELL ME, DAD, DO YOU WANTED TO SEE HER SUFFER MORE THAN THIS! I DIDN'T!" "-YES, I KNOW YOUR REASONS!" Answered Gandart with what sounded like a roar in Akiho's eardrums…that must also awoken some guests situated in nearby rooms, given the door's still opened widely.

"BUT! Giving sleeping medicines for someone who's already showing the signs for altered state of consciousness would be dangerous! Did I not teach you about that!" Asked Gandart to his disciple, not his son-

"-b-but…"

"DUSK!" Now barged Radu inside the room. "How's Vieze!" Asked him again, before in quick movement pulling his glove and putting his palm beside the girl's neck. "The airway is not constricted, the flow of blood is normal; no signs of muscular twitching, or likeliness for developing spasms or so-she's safe…at least for now." Reported Radu, before putting on his Khezu Gloves again.

Akiho just looked blankly at him. "-what?" "Are you a genius doctor or something?" Asked her. "If I am what you're accusing me of, her condition should not be as bad as this, ma'am."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of doctors, did you find any!"

But Radu shakes his head. "No. I even checked the guest list, but no luck." Said the tanned youth. "-but, I found a senior Hunter. And by 'senior' I mean a LOT more senior than Gandart. He's should be arriving any time now-"

_Older than Gandart? You don't mean-!_

"…Dusk?" called a familiar voice from the opened door.

"…Renga?"

…

"So that's the case. Hmm…from the symptoms I could conclude that this is caused either by some kinds of infection, but…" Said Renga after examining the sleeping girl and hearing the symptoms from Dusk. "-but?"

Renga exhales, and turned his face to Dusk's "-most likely it is caused by intoxication. Tell me, did she had any suspicious-looking fruits or berries on your Hunt earlier?" Dusk pondered up for a bit before answering: "Only Indigo Cherries-I also ate from the very same bunch she's eaten from: and we even asked Ran before…ngh!" Grunted Dusk, placing his palm on forehead because feeling again the painful pulsing at his head. "What is it, son? Do you have a headache or something?" Asked Renga again, now with a serious face. "-I've been experiencing these after the banquet…think there's something wrong with the dishes?" Said him, while being examined by Renga. "-but if it's the case, all of us should experience the same symptoms! Why did only you two that's getting sick?" Said Akiho in defense.

"-do you have any allergies?" Asked Renga out of blue. "-h-huh? Aside from alcohol, no…" Answered the bewildered Dusk at the question. "-not only food. Dust, fleas, beast products-" Added Renga to his question. "As far as I'm concerned, no. Aside from alcohol, that is." Replied Dusk again. "And what about this girl?"

_Did Vie has any allergies? _Asked Dusk for himself; in normal conditions his mind would've answered that question in a flash, but in situations like this his processing speed's dropped into less than 1/3 of his normal's.

_Think harder! You of all people should've known- _"Ah! Rejection Mode-" "-ASIDE OF THAT!" Yelled Radu at his DUMB friend. "-and Dragon Toadstool."

Both Gandart's and Radu's faces went instantly pale after hearing the last allergen.

"Oh, Dragon Toadstool allergy? It is quite a rare case, that one…" Mumbled Renga, that appears in a deep thought about something. "-er, Dusk…" "-what! I'm busy thinking right now!"

"In that case…did you brew the recipe I gave you yesterday?" Asked Renga again. "Why, yes. In fact, we shared the drink with all the guests earlier: too bad you didn't come to enjoy it; you must see their reactions! Oh, and Bandai said I should consider to sell the recipe to Benkei-"

"-and what color does this drink take?"

"-it's tansparent gold; strange, because at first it was colored purple or so."

"Oh."

Radu and Gandart's face is now looked just like a Pale Steak; devoid of any blood.

"Dusk?" Called Gandart in weak voice. "-whaT!" "-we…have, uh…sorta confession."

…

"YOU WHAT!"

**Yukumo Inn**

**Room of Cherry Blossoms.**

"I SIMPLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Yelled Aki to the two positioned opposite of her. Yes, Gandart and Radu is now sitting in _seiza _pose, reflecting their actions. "NOT ONLY SWITCHING HIS BREW, YOU GUYS USES A DANGEROUS INGREDIENT! WHAT IF THERE'S ANOTHER GUEST WITH ALLERGIES LIKE HER! ARE YOU TRYING TO ENDANGER-" "-nyes, nyes…we got your point, so PLEASE ca~LM DOWN!" Grunted Ran, trying to hold Akiho from entering Complete Rage by holding her legs.

"Now we DO know the source of her illness, but…" Grunted Dusk, crossing his fingers in mixture of thought and rage- right now he's trying his best from refraining himself from punching the two senseless-even if they happened to be his friend with severe intolerance to pain and his own step-father. "-but, to think that there's another recipe hidden…Renga, just who are you?" Mumbled Dusk to himself, while continuing to observe the old Wyverian's movement using peripheral vision.

"But the cure for the Dragon Toadstool-induced allergy, huh? As experienced as I am, unfortunately in my Recipes there's nothing of sorts." Said Renga, flipping trough his own battered-looking Combo Book filled with yellowing papers and faded cursive. "AND if I recall correctly, the medicine-man that once attended to her said if the specific medicine didn't get administered in half a day, she'll…!"

"Hold on-did you just say medicine-man?" "-mmh. He said that these kind of allergy is common over a certain period of time, when Guild system is still not established…supposedly, the written recipe is already gone, only ones passed down by oral tradition remains." Remembered Dusk, generating a vivid image of the medicine-man's eccentric appearance. _At first I thought that he's wearing blankets, but-_

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Yelled Dusk as he remembered something important: _his attire_! "The medicine-man's attire! How can I forgot such detail!"Groaned him under his breath: he's wearing a long-sleeved clothes out of eastern design-what's more, the emblem that's emblazoned on the sleeves looks just like the characters native to Yukumo! "I'm certain he's from this village!"

"…tell me, how's this person's supposed to look like?" Asked Akiho, unwillingly overheard the conversation between Dusk and Renga. "Well, to boot; He's a Wyverian, wearing eastern-styled clothes with Yukumo emblem emblazoned on it, carrying a huge wooden backpack, talks with a strange accent…"

"And his name? Did he mention anything?" Pressed Akiho on.

"If my memory serves me well…I think his name was…Hide…Hide…"

"Hidemori."

"Yeah!, that's him…wait, how did you know about that?" Asked Dusk again.

"My father's happened to be a medicine-man."

**"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION ITTT!" **shouted Dusk and Radu together.

**Yukumo Inn**

**Inn-Manager's Room, **_**Room of Towering Pine**_.

"The record from…how many years ago did that happened? My Father's visit to miss Vieze's house?" Asked Akiho, now throwing books-over-books from the neatly-lined bookshelf. _It happened on her 12th birthday, so…_ "Exactly five years and one day ago." _An accidental coincidence? No, this is not even the level of coincidence! _Grumped Dusk inwardly, rushing to the inn-manager room where Akiho's medicine-man-of-a-father usually slept in, while not in his travels. Nowadays that room is occupied by his daughter, who also happened to be the inn manager Akiho.

Fortunately, Hidemori's account books includes details about what happened during his travels, also his personal notes about what conditions his patient's in, and the medicines he gave to them.

"Five years ago would be-" "-this shelf, nya!" Said Ran, jumping high enough despite her own height to each a book on the third row which reads 'Month of the Monoblos'. "That's it!" Shouted Dusk, Akiho and Renga in-snyc. "Akiho, please read it for us-" "-understood."

She flipped page after page until finding the entry labeled '26th Day; Month of Monoblos.' Before reading, she inhales deeply-

"_26th Day from Month of Monoblos. During my times travelling, I've gotten a summon from the Guildmaster himself: it seems that his daughter in Gertia has developed symptoms fitting of the long-forgotten Dragon Toadstool allergy-_" "-just skip to the important parts!" Asked Ran and Dusk together, almost pleading.

"-_I've administered the cure. That dose must be the last I've had; since the material is so difficult to get, even the mightiest of our local Hunters avoided using those Toadstools in their Potion recipes. Who wished to fight against a Jinouga in the first place, though?_"

…

A brief moment of silence ensued.

"Jinouga? THAT Jin?" Asked Dusk, before making a 180-degrees pivot turn- "-wait. Akiho, continue reading-what part we should be aiming to take from a Jin." Said Renga, now trying his best at restraining Dusk from running straight to the Gaguas' stables. "-_the medicine, made from finely powdered Jinouga Horn, mixed with other symptoms-alleviating ones, should be able to cure the allergic reaction if administered within half a day's time from the first time it started. But if the admission is late, the fever would develop into spasms, cutting the flow of-" "_-that's enough!" Yelled Dusk, shaking his hand off from Renga's and desperately running to the door's direction. "But this is near midnight, for God's sake! Even the Gaguas-"

"-about that…"

Another familiar voice, along with the sound of sliding door being opened, diverts their attention from the desperate-looking Dusk. "-despite looking like that, Gaguas are partly nocturnal, you know?" Said Lao, appearing from the open door. "Ol' Lao! Have you been eavesdropping on us!" Asked Akiho, surprised because of the sudden appereance of said person. "Rather, all of ruckus you guys' making has awoken this whole Inn." Said him again, welcoming himself inside the room and started trading glances with Renga: it seems that they've already acquainted…but for how long, only the two knows.

…

"So, you say…the lil' girl has fallen ill out of Toadstool poisoning? And the only cure is Jin's horn? Well I'll be damned-" Groaned him, pulling his pipe from beneath his robe, and started lighting it. After inhaling a deep one, he started speaking again. "And here I am, thinking that I'm the last of that cursed individuals…" Groaned him, scratching his head. "Please, Old Lao! I'll be needing one of your Gaguas for-NGGHK!" "-Dusk! Are you alright?" "-n…no; it's just…the headache's…getting worse…" "See! You're in no condition for a Hunt!" Said Akiho, now digging through the medicine box in that room. "-There's no need for that; that, also, is the effect of the potion he's been drinking."

"The…effect?" Said Dusk, while still trying to cope with his severe headache: even his vision turned blurry. "Yes. While the purple-colored one written in normal ink would be a normal condiment, the gold-colored one, engraved in special method in the recipe possess a certain effect-" "-and what…is that effect? *ngh*"

Renga just grinned. "As I've said, it is something that would help you throughout your journey. What is it, you must find for yourself."

"That aside-*grgh*-Old Lao…I needed to borrow your Gaguas for a while…" "-did you just turned DEAF or something! You-" "-I understand. You're welcome to use Suisei, as he's probably your best bet in navigating in the midst of night like this." Answered Lao without even batting an eye. "-not you too, Lao!"Protested the left-out Akiho. "Then that's great…Ran, would you prepare-" "Flash Bombs, Portable Pitfalls, and just in case, some hand-thrown Tranquilizers? Got it: I'll be waiting in the stables." Answered her, before disappearing in a flash. "I swear, even that kitten…" Groaned Akiho again, before growling in anger and throwing her pillow to Dusk's face. "Do what you want! You'll be going whatever I'm saying anyway~"

"Thanks…and sorry about it."

Tmptmptmptmp.

And thus he disappeared in a flash, just like his Companion. "_Mattaku…_kids these days!" Grunted her again, clapping her hands to summon…a Felyne dressed entirely in pink sleeping robe. "Do you *_funya_* called for me, Aki-_oujou_?" Asked the Lynian, still rubbing at his eyes to keep it opened. "Pass my order to all those still sleeping: Assemble at once, and scour this whole Village for Jinouga Horns; left no stone unturned; you're welcome to wake anyone, including villagers and traders: we're talking about the Guildmaster's daughter here… I'll be waiting at the dining hall: report immediately." Issued Akiho, now regaining her charisma as the Inn's manager. "Then I'll see what I can do for those two." Said Lao, waving his hand before leaving the room.

"Then I'll go, too." Said Renga, putting away his monocle and picking up his Aoashira fur coat. "I'll search for any Jinouga Horns in my personal cellar…don't expect too much, though: As far as my worsening memories could be turned back, I don't recall hunting for any Jinougas." Smiled him, before giving a little bow to the Inn's current manager. "Now then…" Yawned Akiho loudly, stretching up her arms and picked up the pillow laying lifelessly at the floor after being used as bullet against Dusk's head. "-shall I go back to sleep? Or…"

**Yukumo Inn**

**Room of Camellia.**

Upon entering the room, Dusk could already see his bag's position—as well as its contents, has changed: that means Ran has completed her task, what's more, his suit of armor has disappeared from its stand; instead, a piece of paper has been stuck in its place. The strangely artistic hand-writing reads: '_I have taken care of your armor; you could wear them while riding, right?_' "-don't ask for the impossible…"

Vie's still looks like she's sleeping soundly, but inside her tiny body the poison and her own strength is now in the midst of a battle-one determining her life. "Just wait…I promise I'll make you better." Said Dusk in weak voice, using his hand to tidy up Vie's hair. _Will I succeed in Hunting a Jinouga? Without decent armor and arms? Without even knowing what it's looks like?_

Curling up his hand into a fist, he struck himself hard in the head to eliminate those negative thoughts.

"Screw that. I MUST succeed…or else." Said him again, picking up the White Wing and strapped it horizontally in his belt. He's ready…but a bit sleepy; given the normal peoples should be sleeping in their bed, tuckered in their blankets and having a dream or so.

Instead, he's going to have one-to-one battle with a beast regarded as local Guardian.

**Gaguas Stable**

**Just Outside Yukumo.**

"Ah, here he is-Dusk-_sama_!" Called out Ran, waving what looked like a short halberd, tipped with what looked like an ivory-colored horn…yet, it is far too short for human uses, anyway. "What's that? A new weapon?" Asked Dusk, checking the items inside the small bag his companion handed to him. "Borrowed this Dobo Cleaver from Takafuji earlier; my Katana wouldn't able to slash those horns, be it reach or sharpness…"

"-too bad that he didn't own any Horn-lest Jinouga Scraps." Added her again, now opening Suisei's stable gate, making the jade-colored giant bird tweeted in response. "Sorry to wake you up at this hour, but-RRGH!"

This time, the headache's has elevated so bad that aside from the blurring of vision, Dusk also experienced a bad ringing in his ears. "-what? More headache?" Asked Ran out of consideration.

_Don't worry. I've listened to this Felyne's one-sided rambling for a while before you arrived._

"? Ran, did you say someth-Gggh!"

_-so, more or less I understand the situation. Hop on; I'll make sure you get to your destination._

In the midst of the terrible headache, Dusk can't even distinguish who is making the sound he's been hearing.

_Think this as our repayment for the Cherries earlier._

After a while, the pain recedes, returning him back to his usual processing speed. "Did you say anything about Cherries?" Asked Dusk with a puzzled look in his face to the Felyne. "Are you in the middle of sleep-talking, Master?" replied the furry creature back at him, pulling out something that looks like a small glass container filled with orange liquid. "-what's this?" "an Awakening Sip; more potent from your ordinary Energy Drink: gulp down this, and even Hypnocatrice's sleeping spit would not affect you. Of course-"

"-HACK! *cough**cough,cough**cough*" "-if you could resist the spiciness." "-tell me that beforehand!"

…

Wearing his armor in less than a minute (his personal record, that is) and mounting Suisei without any problems, Dusk patted the creature's head lightly. "Are you sure I could just ride him like this? You know, the '_nuts in the bag_'?"

_I've told you that I'll carry you just fine, right?_

"Who's-?"

Before Dusk could even mutter any word-composing syllables, Suisei just lets out a high-pitched squeal and started running at what felt like a typhoon blowing. "-W-wait! Whoa! S—ss-s-"

"Masteee~R~~~!" Yelled Ran, who has been left rather suddenly by the two, while running on all fours (which was rather pointless, given the difference in the two's speed) "-SLoW DooWWWNNNN~n!" yelled Dusk, which became echoes and lost in the midst of darkness-shrouded mountain path.

**Path Leading to Mountain Stream's Gate**

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

The humid, cold mist caused when mountain squall passed trough the crevasses between tall trees and low shrubbery obstructed their view-

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

But Suisei just ran forward.

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

The range-of-vision is less than three yards, but-

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

The jade-feathered Gagua just cut through that.

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_

The path for them is just two-carts worth of space, yet-

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-SWISH!_

The two zoomed with an unbelieveable speed, even at turns and corners, occasionally jumped to evade the muddy parts of the road left by the afternoon shower.

Struggling not to get thrown off from the beast's back, Dusk has since long lost his sense of touch: lack of perfusion from gripping the leash tightly, combined with mist-filled freezing air fully-blowing on his entire metal-clad body, even Dusk feared that he'll die of hypothermia long before getting electroculated by the Jin. Not mentioning his headache that's getting even worse by any passing of seconds: the ringing in his ears, by the way, now already long gone, replaced by some kind of audiotary hallucination consisted on shouts, conversations or likes. _What's with my head! Don't tell me that I've also getting some kind of hallucination from that Toadstool-_

'_We'll be running down a slope shortly: Hang on tight._'

_-not to mention, I've felt that this Gagua-Suisei, was it?-been talking to me rather casually. Is it also because the Toadstool? Or was it because that brew?_

"SQUEAK!"

"-W-w-wwwwwwwwwhooooooaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Upon Dusk's wail, the duo disappeared inside the thick mist-coated, pitch-black darkness.

**Mountain Stream Gate:**

**Guard's Rest.**

"Mwuaaaahhhh…"

"-at least cover it, _otoo-yo._" Groaned Shura, throwing daggers from his warning glance towards his younger brother Touya. _How uncouth_, thought him. "But, _nii-san…_there's no one watching us. What's the need of etiquette now?" Protested the younger one, smirking naughtily at his own brother. Granted, this action made Shura popped a vein outta his temple. "Why you-Don't think that Jho's Fang has made you a better Hunter outta us!" "-we're supposedly to be TWINS at the first place, nii-san. If only our mother realize that I'm still left in her womb, and strained a little harder-"

~~~aaaaa~~~

"-? _Nii-san_, did you heard something?" Asked Touya, trying to strain his way outta his brother's choke hold, which is performed with his _BlueThorn _instead of his arm. "-what? Don't try to-"

~~~aaaaa~~~

"That! Didn't you hear that too?" Yelled Touya, pulling the same trick Dusk used to dismantle Shura's _Blue Thorn_. _I'm glad I asked Dusk for this trick earlier…_ _now he cannot play the boss agai-_

~~~AAAAAAA!

"It's someone yelling-and it's approaching us fast!" Said Shura, raising his Gunlance-or what left from it. Annoyed, he smacked his younger-brother-by-half-an-hour forward "-I'll blast it away-" "-PLEASE OPEN THE GAAAATEEEE!" Yelled the sound again from some distance-

"Hey, I recognize this voice-it's Dusk's!" Acclaimed Touya, now straining his eyes to pierce the darkness looming ahead.

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-SWISH!_

"What the HECK are you do-"

SKREEEEECCCHH!

Dirt, pebbles and gravels flies when Suisei came skidding down the small hill after jumping at the top, and finally kicked upon the giant Dragonwood gate to a quite abrupt halt, making the rider mounted got thrown and slammed head-first against that gate with a loud 'THUD' because of the momentum.

"-ing? Don't tell me that you're going to slay that Jho-" "-NO TIME FOR EXPLANATION! PLEASE OPEN THIS GATE-" "-oy, oy! What are you going to do in the midst of night like this? If you're going to hunt, tomorrow's-" "-VIE COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW! OPEN THIS GATE, NOW! *Cough* *cough*" Yelled Dusk at top of his lungs, straining the vocal cords until some blood came out along with his voice, punching the gate with all of his might. Of course, the power of barehanded human punch, be it human or whatnot just not enough to make that door swing open.

…

"I understand." Said Touya after a moment of silence.

"Oy, Touya, what in the name of Amatsu are you-"

Clink!

He reloaded the shells in the _Vermillion Rose _with a rather gentle expression in his face. "-_thanks._" Groaned Dusk with his now-strained throat. _Although I'm pretty sure that Ran would come here later and explained everything, but…_

"Oh, Dusk-Don't tell me that you're going to kick that Jho's ass?"

-GHIIIINGGGG-

"-_no. I'll be beheading a Jin._"

"-YOU'RE WH-!"

DHOOOM!

Too late. After a Gunlance started charging, nothing save than god's will could cancel it, since recently water-proof gunpowder has been introduced.

"-*gh*-Wait, don't let that man go in…huh? He already disappeared?" Asked Shura, making a swatting motion with his Gunblade handle to clear away the lingering gunpowder's smoke, only revealing an half-open door. "But what the hell 'beheading a Jin' would relate to miss Vieze's-"

_-aaaaamaaaaaa~_

"…did you hear that?" Asked Touya, now with a complex expression between curiosity and whatnot. "Yea. But that voice is also somewhat…familiar…ergh."

"DAAAAN~AAAAAAA SA~AAAMAAAAAAAA!"

Skreeeeeeccch.

""As I thought. It's Ran-sama."" Said the two of them in unison, after seeing the Felyne unmounted from her ride-Hiru. "Dusk-_sama_! Where's Dusk-_sama_!" Asked the Felyne rather desperately… "Do you still have to ask?" Asked Touya, pointing with his half-open blood-red 'flower' of a Gunlance towards the Dragonwood Gate.

"O.P.E.N. IT NyaOW!" Shrieked the Comrade, but no to avail…since even after the 'flower' on Touya's _Vermillion Rose_ has retracted, it doesn't mean the Wyvern Fire could be used again instantly: he must first inspect the barrel for any deformities or cracks... and Shura's Blue Thorn…well, it's in pieces. "-eh! What are you doing, with that Dobo Cleave-WAITWAITWAIT!" Yelled the duo elder-and-younger-brother, trying to restrain the creature with size approximately a quarter of them…but with the strength almost doubled; no, tripled: even with both of them trying to restrain her, the small figure still walked as she's weighed down by nothing.

…

"Wark, wark. Squee, quack? Squeeak, Quack?" ('_But Hiru, shouldn't you be with Asa now? If your chick hatched without seeing your figure…bet Old Man Lao will become their father-figure…again.'_)

"Swuee, squak, queak, quee, queeak? Quee, QUEE!" (_'Well, our breed's hatching time is not that quick. At least one week…so I think she…hey, you're teasing me, right? RIGHT?'_)

"*_long sigh_* Man, aren't those Gaguas noisy?" Asked Shura, while panting and sat leaning his back against the giant wooden gate, the same act as his younger brother's: At last they succeeded in pinning…no, strangling that small berserker in place using everything-yes, everything, including three layers of Nets that's supposed to used to trap that Deviljho-they had. But even with all that, the liveliness-or should it be said, ferocity-of said creature didn't recede even a bit. "L..ET… M..E…GOOOO!" Shrieked Ran again, still struggling to release herself from the Net…of course it's beyond futile, especially because the very Net used is specially designed to hold even bigger…no, COLOSSAL (compared to Felynes' average size) creatures. "No we wo~ont." Answered the two exhausted brothers, almost in annoying, teasing tone.

Even if Touya's Vermillion Rose has already finished cooling down, letting that intoxicated …err, you read this as _infatuated-by-love_; Felyne is just like sending a non-combatant armed with Fatalis-made Greatsword to a Hunt…overwhelming power but with no control or experience using it. "Ran-sama, you had given us enough hard time…would you PLEASE stop…wait, don't bite at the net!" "-it's no use, Nii-san! She has breached the first defense line!"

…Let's leave them for a while, should we? There's a more pressing matter at hand.

**Mountain Stream.**

**Blue Slopes.**

**THUMP!**

For Dusk, there's no mountain too high or ocean too deep…especially when Vieze is involved. As for the slope that normally requiring climbing upward or scaling downward to be scaled-

He cleared it with one leap with the help of Machalite rope he set earlier. Of course, even for Hunters who has received training how to break a fall, this distance, combined with the slipperiness of the algae-covered rocks below is not a joke: if he slipped there's a good chance he'll bump his head, causing severe head trauma even with helmet equipped.

_Wait, Dusk. Sure, Jinougas inhabits the Mountain Stream, but do you know specifically where they roam? Or did you plan to run across the WHOLE mountain?_

Recalling the conversation from earlier while checking his legs and ankles for any signs of fracture or sprains, Dusk again reconfirmed his objective.

_Go for the Hotarubi Lake Shore. You already know how to reach it, right?_

"-the Lake shore—should be just after the Village Remains, taking the Lowland path." Muttered him, after finished checking-and found none of the anticipated injuries. But unfortunately-

"Sh*T." Cursed Dusk under his breath: the cliff-or rather the path that originally opened between those two, tall rocky structures-is gone.

_How the heck the Jho escaped from that? _Grunted him again, examining what looked like remains of a landslide in front of him…there's some scraps of bloodied meat covered partially in eerie green-colored hide, almost unnoticeable without close and through examination. "-don't tell me, it _ripped_ the valley and its sides alike?" asked Dusk to himself, picking up that bloodied piece of meat rubbed it between his fingers-the blood has completely turned into scabs, meaning the Jho probably escaped from the 'trap' just after they made their own escape.

"If Touya was here, this mass would mean nothing, using Vermillion Rose's Fire…"

The mud, dirt and sand had combined with water to form an absolute, extra-slippery roadblock. Even if it's Dusk the mighty (or whatnot), scaling the prone-to-collapsing valley sides would mean more time spent. What's more, the path leading to Village Remains from Path of The Fallen Beast has been blocked with the same mass, caused by a local landslide. "-guess the long way must do, then."

Without further ado, Dusk reached for his pouch and uncapped a Power Juice phial and drunk it in one huge gulp, then started running like he's crazy.

Passing some surprised Gaguas (Dusk could swear he heard '_Hey, watch it! This is almost midnight!_' from one of those bird-like creature, but it could very well be his imagination playing tricks.), Kelbis ( '_Wait, did he come to slaughter us! Or to cut our horn…again!_'), passing the cold water-screen of a waterfall, Bhanabras and even some Jaggis ('_Oh! Fresh prey at this hour…Lucky!'_), he ignored them all…just running straight up until his target.

**Yukumo Inn.**

**Room of Plum Blossoms.**

Sitting directly beside Vie's blanket-covered body was Akiho; her worried expression has made her face appeared far older than her real age…no, really; but not in bad way of speech…it made her looks more mature…or motherly.

Zrakkk.

"How was she?" Asked Gandart, entering the room while holding some cool water for changing her compress; along with some hot, undiluted green tea: as they needed everything that could help passing this night without sleeping. (They had emptied Benkei's bar for any drinks that could either replenish their energy or keeping them from sleeping...they had also tried Energy Drinks and raw Hot Pepper-at such, Radu got severe diarrhea.)

"No improvement. Also, it may be because I've contacted water too much, but…her temperature seems to be rising gradually…"

…

"…that damn brat. Did a Jin poses that much of a difficulty to him? If it so, after he came back a special training-"

"-if you could hunt them in an instant why didn't you go for yourself?" Blatantly butted Radu (which had come back from his third round of _o-toire_…or toilet.), still with one hand pressed on his stomach and swollen lips. "Well, if I can, I would leave in an instant—but since I've made a vow not to touch any part of this mountain anymore…" Grunted Gandart, walking toward the bamboo-paper window and opened it.

Under the moonlight, shining trough occasionally wandering clouds, even that gentle, soft, shine couldn't lift the loomy atmosphere that enveloped them.

"And is that one vow's more important than Vie's life?" Asked Radu again (his stomach has already made that strange grumbling sound, signaling the time for another round to the toilet is nearing.)

"…that…"

Gandart made a troubled look: just like one that appeared when he heard Dusk has fallen from the Flier. Just like one when he abandoned his position as Guild-approved Smith to raise Dusk as his own son.

For a happy-go-lucky, old-drunkard, no-good-father as he is, that expression alone is already something that went beyond the realm of 'unlikely' or 'unheard'

"-is one question that I can't give a concrete answer. At least, for now."

**Mountain Stream.**

_**Hotarubi **_**Lake Shore.**

"Is this the place Renga mentioned?" Asked Dusk to himself, wiping drops of sweat stuck in his brow.

Other than a single Gagua that loitering about, pecking at the ground while occasionally glanced at Dusk with '_what, have a problem with me being here?_' look, the area he's standing in is practically empty.

He stands in the midst of tall-grass infested marshland. Small flickering, drifting blue light-orbs decorate the air, making Dusk felt sorta like finding himself within a sea of glittering stars: _they must be Thunderbugs that became source of this place's name_, muttered Dusk silently, making a mental note for himself to take at least more than one Bugnets here later. Remains of a small canoe of sorts, complete with a large hole gaping in its hull stranded in hard land piqued his interest, but…

…the Jinouga was nowhere to be seen.

This is not strange at all: in fact, Dusk has already experienced this countless times before: not finding your target Monster in the area it's supposed to be is a regular occurrence in the world of Hunting; then again, it's not the monster's entire life is limited to that one area only

For times like these, Psychoserums could be used as a definite solution, but…unfortunately, his only bottle in stock has been expanded before; and he JUST happened to forgot restocking it at Loc-Lac. _Gh; what unbelieveably perfect time for running out of-!_

…

STAMP!

Out of his anger, Dusk stomped hard at the wet ground, making mud and water splashed everywhere alike. Even the Gagua eyed him again, with '_Hey, venting out is fine, but you're scaring the bugs awa-'_

"?"

Something strange is happening.

"What's…this?" Asked Dusk to the darkness and the now strangely-moving Thunderbug swarm. As there's a giant magnet or something of sorts sucking them in, the freely-floating glowing orbs are moving in one direction: even the Gagua, that since some time before appeared to be alerted by something, takes a definite 'run for its life' retreat.

Thud.

A heavy sound, like a large object dropped to the ground echoed from within the woods directly across the lake-shore.

Thud.

Again, the very same sound reverberates. Even the small puddle next to his foot started to form some ripple.

Thud.

From between the thick foliage, distinct bright blue lines can be seen, along with a huge, shadowy figure.

"…just my luck." Grinned Dusk, pulling out his Wing and readying out some Flashes; all in one move while also reaching for his makeshift-slab-containing-few-violent-mechanism-sl ab-of-metal. Unlike what he said before, '_beheading_' , all he planned to do is to take a small bit of the creature's horn…not killing unless necessary is one of his main principles.

WROUUUUUUUUUUGHH!

A loud cry, almost identical to wolf's howl swept Dusk's feet from his ready position, causing his eardrums felt like splitting.

Along with that sound, the large figure jumped out from the woods, tearing away some thick trees and crushed what left from the broken stump. With a royalty-like gesture and charisma, the beast stared Dusk down with its electrical-blue irises.

The creature was a quadruped. With a bulky, muscular body that is covered by greenish-blue scales as the main coloration, plates and spikes of dark gold in color adorning its forelimb and back, thick forelimbs at Rajang-like proportion, 5 digits with deep azure…almost black claws with sparks contained within-also oversized claws at the two last digits positioned at odd angle, and rugged, stiff white fur at certain parts of its body, this creature looks like a strange mixture between Rajang and a wolf, albeit colored blue. Thunderbugs swarming across its body, seemingly attracted by the internal charge of electricity emanating from that large beast.

And there's that look.

From its electric-blue eyes, Dusk could almost feel an aura of regality. Not mentioning, the facial structure (Dusk swore to himself that excluding its lower jaw, the beast's facial structure bore a high resemblance to Rathalos') made by combination of its forward-pointing horns and small, spike-like protrusion in its chin made Dusk thought this creature dons a crown of some sorts.

_So this is…the Thunder Wolf Wyvern. Jinouga._ Noted Dusk inwardly, swallowing his saliva in a loud 'gulp'; even that simple action has became difficult because of invisible pressure emitted by the creature standing before him.

…_but heck it's HUGE!_ Grunted Dusk, still not making any movement from his original position. Comparing it to Rajang…or maybe a Conga, its standing height's still almost double the normal size of said creatures-

-not mentioning that golden-plate covered thick tail. _By any chance, the only way to reach its horn would be jumping towards it…but I haven't seen its attack pattern or studied-_

_Hhrrrrrrrrrrrrgggg…_

Before Dusk made any movement, that beast has started moving; growling in low tone, it started to encircle Dusk in slow movement, just like observing-or maybe, seeking his blind-spot.

"!"

In a blink, the two differently-sized beings had changed their respective positions: at the instant Jin lowered its body and bending backwards, Dusk instantly jumped forwards, evading a tackle from Jin's spiked shoulder. "-DAMN that was dirty!" Shouted Dusk, recovering from his fall with a forward-roll and unsheathed his White Wing in reverse-grip-

But the Jinouga was no more.

"-wha-"

An ominous shadow suddenly cast before his form. The 'shadow' was far too dark for cloud's, so-

Within an instant, Dusk battle-hardened instinct kicked in. In less than one second's worth of time, he raised his shield-bearing arm and jumped backwards.

WHAM!

And suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic tail, along with the Jin's figure appeared out of nowhere, smashing the place where Dusk stood half-a-second ago, making an indentation that quickly filled with water, while making the Thunderbug swarming dispersed out of shock. _D…did it just back-flipped! With that huge body! How the-_

"-this isn't the time for admiring!" Grunted Dusk, coming back to his senses and quickly assumed his unique attacking pose: while keeping his shield-arm affront, he lowered his body and spread his legs apart-

If one saw that poise, they would think a Narga wearing a human skin has appeared.

-_its my time for attacking. Jinouga, Zinorge—whatever you're called, prepare for-_

Zrraaak.

"-eh?"

The Jinouga has made its move.

Not even giving a chance for Dusk to advance, the Thunder Wolf Wyvern coiled its huge body, facing the flustered Dusk. With a single, lethal leap, Dusk's shield, along with the twin-dagger Steel Bones got crushed into pieces…fortunately the giant claw, brandished for sole intent of decapacitating, misses his head by a long inch. "-KH!" Even if he evades taking the full-brunt of the attack force, and wearing some decent armor, Dusk is still flesh-and-blood human: his left shoulder has sprained from being bent with force exceeding what it could tolerate, and judging from the tingling sensation spreading (read as 'numbing') to his entire body, that claw must be electrically charged or so.

His only weapon is a mere shortsword. Or more exactly, an improvised carving knife.

His left arm is disabled, and his senses dulled from electrical shock earlier.

His opponent is a gigantic, exotic beast that no other Hunter has faced before.

Yet that silly grin do not leave Dusk's lips.

"Now we're talking business here."

As it were spectators gathering in order to witness the bout between the single Hunter and the monstrous Beast, thick clouds started to fill the star-clad night skies, obstructing the only source of illumination-which is the moon. As the vicinity started to darken even more, Dusk could see bluish-white sparks coming out from crevices in that beast's golden-colored plates. Occasionally, rumbling could be heard from the skies, and waterdrops has started to fall down from the skies.

_This is bad…if it attacked me with one of its electric attack while I'm soaked, then I'll be dead meat._ Thought Dusk, slowly walking towards the nearest cover, which is a large tree with dense foliage. _Crap. This tree should keep me from being wet, but…it'll also attract thunderbolts. What should I do?_

The Jinouga also mimicked his action, slowly walking towards the tree, but still keeping the exact distance between them. Dusk knows from the lunge earlier, that the gap between them could be easily cleared by the beast with a single jump, so he raises his White Wing in intimidating gesture.

Srrk.

But then the bush behind him suddenly shook.

A small, blue figure jumped out from said shrubbery.

It is the very same Aoashira cub from earlier.

Already knowing that the cub means no harm, Dusk stopped his reflex-triggered slash mid-track.

-but the Jinouga is unlikely to know that.

To it, the small cub might be as well counted as enemy back-up.

Thus, it took the action learnt from either its instinct or its parent.

_Kill the weakest prey first._

"MOVE!"

But the cub didn't budge even an inch. The claws of fear has rob its freedom away, leaving only the ability to tremble in fear.

The Jin has already made its move.

Using its developed forelegs as support, it kicked the ground using the hinds. The momentum gained caused the long, heavy tail to be thrown into the air.

Then, twisting its body counter-clockwise, the tail gained more speed-accelerating directly to the cub's fragile form.

Normally, virtually every Hunter would leave this act of 'the strong preys on the weak' alone. Some would even take this chance to launch a sneak-attack or flee from the beast.

But Dusk didn't.

Instead, he thrown himself between the speeding tail and the cub's body, trying to block it while sacrificing himself.

_Sorry, Vieze._

WHAM!

With a clear, loud sound, Dusk's body got thrown skidding on the wet grounds, practically mowing down the tall grass flat, before coming in a complete stop after hitting the broken-down canoe.

-_it seems that I would be late._

* * *

><p>The next chapter would be after the New Year, so...please be patient?<p>

This is a cliffhanger alright. And oh, the Idiot Ball got passed here and there in this chapter.

*Edit:

Plus, the new MHP3G game is out. Expect a MASSIVE inspiration surge and lack of upload.

~1 December 2011~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"Friends Are Friends/Without Any Exceptions."  
><strong>

**Yakumo Inn.**

**Room of Blossoming Plum.**

"Ngg…"

"Oh? Did the sedative agent's effect wore out already?"

"A…kiho-san? Where…" Asked Vie, still too weak to move about…so she decided to stay silently on the _futon_. "At your room. Dusk has given you some medicine earlier, but it seems the effect has worn out…maybe because you're in a feverish state?" Asked Akiho to herself, taking the wet compress that had gone lukewarm off Vieze's forehead for changing to a colder one already prepared in the basin.

"Dusk? Where-?"

Vie sweeped the room with her eyes, only for realizing the person tending her, Akiho, along with Gandart, is the whole population of said space.

"-out searching for a fix." Muttered Gandart rather haughtily, still looking trough the bamboo-paper window: a rather strange phenomenon of localized thunderstorm has emerged atop of the mountain peaks nearby.

"…again. I burdened him." Grunted Vieze, trying to get off from the bed she's lying at. "-wait, Vieze! You're in no condition for standing-let alone walking!" Yelled Akiho, pushing her back down: normally this would be impossible, given the Wyverian lady's strength is just a little more stronger than your regular Felyne; but against the sickened Vieze, that alone is more than enough.

"-but-" "-just believe in him. Although he's a pervert-and a pervert, a, and a pervert-" _How many times you wanted to call him a 'pervert' until you're satisfied?_ Sighed Gandart inwardly upon hearing Akiho's comment about his adopted son. "-he's your own personal knight, isn't that right?"

Upon hearing that, Vie's face that already reddened because of her fever become even redder to the point becoming beet-red. Using the Gagua-feather filled blanket, Vie mustered all strength left in her small body to cover her face quickly before it turned even worse.

_My personal…knight? Maybe…wait, what…am I thinking?_

_Even so, I cannot shake off this bad premonition…eh? I'm…getting…sleepy…_

"Lord…Ama…tsu…"

In the midst of her dimming consciousness, and under the cover of the warm blanket, Vie crossed her fingers and curled her hands into a prying position.

_If you are… truly the Lord… of this mountain…_

Struggling so her eyes stayed open until her prayer is finished, the sickened girl bit into her lips ever so slightly, even after exerting all her powers.

-_ple…ase. Dusk…protect…him._

"? Vieze?"

The petite-sized Huntress didn't reply. "Did she passed out again?" Muttered Akiho to herself-

FLASH!

"-kyaa!"

Akiho curled into a trembling ball after a flash of bright light suddenly lights up the room, followed with a rumbling sound. "…that was a rather powerful lightning…"Groaned her, still shaking with both hand covering her ears.

"…so, at last you have make your move, huh-" Whispered Gandart to no one other than himself, while once again set his view to the mountain-top: the strange cloud is no more there, as it moved in an instant…or dispersed into thin air.

"-_Mugetsu _(_Moonless_)?"

**Back to Mountain Stream.**

_**Hotarubi **_**Lake Shore.**

" *Cough, cough* Damn."

Even after being smacked with the Jin's thick tail, Dusk is still alive…but just barely.

It's already past the level of miracle that he didn't die instantly from such attack: precisely, even his Machalite-Dragonite breastplate which can easily withstand Congalala's punch has broken in a half in place of his midriff, showing how destructive the attack before was.

"-you're pulling back your punches now? Be more SERIO-*ugh, hack!*"

Then again, Dusk couldn't think of any other explanation for this miracle, but…that creature actually held back.

'_Why?'_

"Ah. There goes my hallucination again." Grunted Dusk, still trying to joke around and picking his ears even with the Jinouga standing directly in front of him. Heck, all parts of his body's hurting like hell; and his vision is now all blurry-not mentioning his head's aching for reasons other than his Toadstool-poisoning.

And other than his inability to '_procure a fix_' as Gandart phases it, there's also those hallucinations about beasts speaking directly into his head, making him extremely agitated now.

'_Why did you go as far as sacrificing yourself for something totally unrelated to you?' _ The voice speaks to him for the second time; this time he could hear it more clearly than the first.

"Why, you ask? No reason."

'_No…reason?_'

The voice's tone appears to be in confusion. What's more, now Dusk held a certain suspicion about the 'auditoric hallucination' he's been having for some time now.

_Is this…what Renga trying to 'give' me? The ability to __**actually **__converse with beasts!?_

If his suspicion is right, then true: this would be very helpful in his road to achieve a world where beasts and humans could coexist in peace.

Then again, _why_? Talking to beasts…this is just like his wildest imagination come true! Imagine if, all people, Hunters and normal people could hear-

'_So you're saying…you acted without any set reward in mind?_

The Jin's question broke his train of thought. _Better than theorizing, I'll just ask Renga-IF I could make it out alive, of course._

"Yeah. I'm not trying to be a hero or a noble-hearted person here, but… *hack* *cough, cough*"

It seems that even if he appears to be uninjured on the outside, his internal organs were not unharmed as he thought in the first place…fresh blood oozes from his lips when he tried to talk, a sign that at least his lungs suffered some damage.

"-because of some incident, I has vowed to protect; both humanity…and you guys alike."

'_Is it so?_' Said the voice again. The pitch was low, and the voice is deep; so Dusk assumed the Jinouga to be a male-then again, he still didn't know how to differentiate between the two sexes…or is there even sexual dimorphism for Jinougas.

"Yeah…"

Trying at his best, Dusk uncapped some painkillers from his medicine bag and drunk it in one-go with some potion. "…well then. Should we continue from what we left it?" Asked him, trying at his best to even stand straight…which is to no avail.

So he simply rested his back against the broken-down canoe. Sure, the water seeped into his pants-but now is no time for such delightful thought of keeping one's pants dry.

'…_you…are certainly different.' _"Well, yeah. I'm an oddball alright. Speaking of which, that cub from earlier…?"

The Jin used its chin-or rather, its snout-to point towards a certain spot: focusing his blurry eyes, Dusk could make out two distinctive blue figures retreating in the distance: _are they the cub and its mother? Its great, then…I could focus on this battle._

…_then again, my injuries is no joke. At least one cracked rib…no, make it two, _grunted Dusk, still trying to suppress his hurting flank. _Even if I could obtain those horns, the ride back would be-_

'_Fangless. For what did you strive?_'

"-for a small girl who extremely scared to bugs, and cannot even remember her birthday. She's been poisoned…or sorta like that, and the only cure is your kind's horn."

'_Our horn?'_

"Yeah. Thought I could've taken a chunk outta that spike, but…your tail swipe is magnificent, ya know? I'm practically half-dead now."

'…'

"So, go ahead and finish me up. Oh, and a little precaution-do mind what attack you'll be finishing me with. I could still retaliate even in this half-dead *COUGH!* *COUGH!* state."

'_Our horns…represent our life. For each ring formed, a year of our history is enscribed upon it-_'

"-don't care."

'…'

"Us humans are selfish creature, you know? Not even Mother Nature could resist us if we tried."

'_We know that._'

After a long 'conversation', the distance between the Jinouga and Dusk's limp body lessened. The creature has stepped forward, with graceful steps easily mistaken for some foreign royalty's march.

'_As you Fangless has your own reason for intruding upon our lands, we also have our way for dealing with it-_'

As the Jinouga 'said' that, the Thunderbugs that's had scattered to four directions of the wind, started to gather again. As it were absorbing the light-or actually electricity from said creatures, the Jinouga body's glows considerably in bluish-white glow. As more and more bugs gathering around the bulky figure, some sparks struck nearby plants and grass-

WROOOOUUUGHHH!

Letting out a hoarse roar to the skies, the entirety of the Thunder Wolf Wyvern glows with ethereal light. Not only that, even the golden scales adorning the creature's shoulders raised open, creating sharp spikes with blue glow coming from underneath. The dull-white colored tuft of fur now glowed pure white.

Even if he's situationed just an inch from Death's door, Dusk couldn't help but to think that the creature before him is beautiful in its own right.

"So, is this it?"

_If I listened to Ran's suggestion to borrow some Weapons from Rou's smithy, perhaps this would not happen._

'_As a code of our pack, I must know your name. It will became a part of me, just like your flesh would.' _Said the beast again, with a strange formal matter of speech.

Dusk cannot comphrened this so-called code, much more why did this beast actually ask about his name. But one thing for sure, he's going to be eaten.

"Hmph," exhaled Dusk. _Then so be it. It's also Hunter's fate to either die in a Hunt or from injuries._

'_Then I take you are already prepared?_'

"-just promise me one thing. If you're going to take me down, at least leave one piece from your horn-"

'_That would not be necessary._'

Suddenly, a 'voice' other than that of the Jin's resounded in Dusk's head.

"-who-?"

GROOOOOOOOOOOO!

As sudden as it could be, a strong gust-or maybe should be called tempest blew between the two…but not at the magnitude of your ordinary 'strong' wind.

It divided the lake's water into two parts. And blew the Jinouga into the air like it's a paper-doll.

_What the HECK was that!? _Or so he wanted to scream: if he had done so, it's almost certain that his cracked ribs would be hurting like hell, so he refrained. _But this gale…no, thypoon felt somehow familiar…_

'_L…Lord Mugetsu!? Why did-no, what business did caused you to ascend from your throne!?' _Asked the Jin, raising its head towards the skies. Following suit, Dusk focuses his gaze upon the now-cloudless dark skies.

A large figure floats before them.

It was a huge, serpent-like figure…no, it could be more appropriate if the term 'Dragon' was used to mention that creature. Because the moon situated behind the creature and the sheer distance, he couldn't make out what species it is.

But from the terrified Jinouga's reaction, and the sudden tempest from earlier, he could assemble some theory: or exactly, draw temporary conclusion.

The owner of the second sound that reverberates inside his head…is the God of Mountain itself.

In other words…

"Amatsu…?"

'_Fuuraiha._' Said the second sound again, making the Jinouga cower and lowered its head in fear…or deep respect against the owner. '_Y…yes, my liege!_' '_Give him whatever he desires, and escort him to my throne. I have something to talk about…with my old friend, that is.'_

Still trembling in a mixture of deep respect and fear, the large beast turned its head in a rather comical manner-like guily child being called by its parent. '_You are… my liege's old friend?_' "-err, don't ask me. Theoritically speaking, my age and that dragon's do not correlate even in the slightest." Grunted Dusk, shifting his position and pulls himself seated to the canoe's rim.

'_That's a rather cold, even coming from you, Rahzhilkes.' _Said the Amatsu's voice (?) again, now in child-like tone of disappointment. "-err, who is this 'Rahzhilkes' again?"

'_I'll tell you…at my throne.'_

GROOOOOOOOOO!

After saying those words, the figure disappeared from the skies, again causing loud 'boom' sound which shook the air and causes great disturbance to the lake's surface.

…

A minute passed without any movement: the two creatures from different breed and culture just stood there aimlessly, facing the sky with a blank stare.

"…where's this 'throne' it speak of, anyway?"

'_In the midst of this lake, lies a small island with large mountain; its top reaches even higher than the highest clouds would roam: at its highest point, Lord Mugetsu's throne; Sky-High Temple were located.'_

"And how could we cross this lake? I'm too injured to swim-" Commented Dusk, but in the next second he founds himself dangling in mid-air, with his armor's collar held between the Jinouga's sharp, spark-imbued fangs.

'_Simple. I'll carry you there.' _"-waitwaitwait! Your way of handling me is just like carrying fresh meat!" Protested Dusk, but the again, his body is too injured to even put a decent resistance; at such, flailing the White Wing held with his right arm is the best thing he could do. '_Don't move around or you'll sink._' Warned the Jin again, setting its sights to something in the middle of the lake. "Wait, so we're going to swim anyway-?"

_Swooosh!_

"-rgh!" Because of the sudden acceleration, he bit his tongue rather badly: now the taste of iron in his mouth went a notch stronger.

The Jin leapt straight into the lake. But instead of sinking, the Jin's body remained floating at the water's surface, only wet at ankle's height. "-hrh? We…dirdn't stink? (huh? We…didn't sink?)"

Seeing trough the reflective water surface, Dusk could see something like- "-haiant here-hunk? What's ihs hoing htere? (-giant tree-trunk? What's its doing there?)"

_Swoosh_!

The Jin leapt again to the next foothold. And again. And again.

Before he knew it, they had reached considerable distance from the shore.

'_In the times of our grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand grandfathers, when this lands still barren with flame and ash, this area used to be a deep valley with stone trees jutting toward the skies.' _Explained the Jinouga, without even moving his jaw. _I see. So this ability to 'hear' beasts' voice is most likely telephatic-based? It explained the headaches earlier…_

Now that he realized it, his head has stopped hurting. Since when, he didn't know. _Could it be when the Amatsu…I mean, Mugetsu arrived?_

'_But after her arrival, and the sky opened, water filled the valley, causing this lake to be formed…in the same time, trapping our kind in the island. In order to go out, we must topple some of those trees-that's the real one-and-only pathway leading to Lord Mugetsu's throne._'

…'_her'? Does that mean, the Amatsu from earlier was a female?_

"But again, 'stone tree', you say?" Muttered Dusk, trying to look trough the reflective water surface…_My eyesight has been much-or less restored...hmm. If it is fossilized tree, with the diameter near those of the Dragonwood tree, supporting two or three Bulldromes' worth of weight would not be a problem._

_Swoosh_!

'_-and because the complex distribution pattern of these tree-trunks, along with meat-feeding creatures living inside of these waters, not even small boats could cross safely to the island. That's why we made our nest there.' _

_Swoosh_!

_Hrm. That would explain the broken canoe at the shore earlier…_

'…_excuse me?_' Asked the Jin to Dusk; but this time with a certain politeness. '_Up until now, I addressed you as a strange Fangless that could converse with us beasts. But if you are indeed Lord Mugetsu's friend, then…' _"-you must address me properly, is that what you wanted to say?" Asked Dusk, still hanging-and slightly swaying left-and-right-from the Jin's jaw with each jump it made.

_Swoosh_!

'…_so? Should I address you as Lord Rahzhilkes, as Lord Mugetsu address you with, or should I-_' "-no need. Just call me Dusk…and I'll call you Fuurai. How's that?" Said Dusk, as he's in the midst of bargaining with those Zenny-greedy merchants.

_Swoosh_!

'_Then, Dusk-sama?_' "-stop it. You're sounding like that certain Felyne." '_My Liege?_' "-no."

Before long, they arrived to the solitary land-mass in the midst of deep, cold waters…and they needed more time still until it is decided to call each other without any honorifics.

_**Hotarubi**_** Lake, Secret Area.**

**Island In the Middle of the Lake.**

_Strange_, thought Dusk.

They are now trekking across the shoreline area of said island (yet the 'shore' is composed by hard volcanic rock, not like the sandy beach in Moga. Well, since they are inland…white sand would be a miracle.), but something caught Dusk's attention: this island's size is practically larger than any village they had visited before-not mentioning any Hunting Grounds: based on size alone it would suffice as one, though.

_But these lands are practically sealed off. There's no sign of human civilization…other than the small dock we've passed earlier._

_Well, this island is the home of Jinougas. Any Hunters that wanting to enter this place on their own accord should contact a psychiatrist or so-and signed their will beforehand._

_And that mountain-why did a lone mountain stands in the midst of a lake? Hmm._

_What if…this whole island __**is **__a part from that mountain? That would make more sense-yeah._

'_-are you thinking about something? Your face seemed like you're having trouble defecating-_'

"Ugh. Yes and no-could you be more…mindful in choosing your language?" groaned Dusk at Fuurai's comment on his thinking face. Sure, his brows knitted together like crazy, but come on! Is it **that **bad?

…

After some more running, Fuurai arrived at a big, open space.

Despite the barrenness of the land, few shrubs and hardwood trees can be observed growing here, as some kind of moss spreading troughout the stony land, forming patches of something that looked like green-red, tattered carpet.

From the shape of the leaves and their bark pattern, Dusk concluded that they're about the same with the plants from the Mountain Stream-albeit sized differently. _Maybe the lack of nutrient in the ground causes them to be miniaturized? _But for the moss…_hmm. Is this an original species? From before Amatsu came?_

"Is this the place?" Asked Dusk, now swaying back-and-forth in sync with Fuurai's running. '_Yes. This is where our breed born, live…and die._' Asked the beast, still carrying the injured Hunter between his jaws, before changing his running to trotting…walking-and at last came to a complete stom. "Die…then you meant there are a graveyard or sorts here?"

Fuurai then lowered his neck in order to place Dusk on the ground again. '_Close your ears. I need to inform my return to the rest of my kind._' "By 'informing', did you mean you'll-"

The Jinouga inhales deeply.

"-w-wait!"

_AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRLLL!_

*gggghhiiiiiingggg*

Just as he thought, Fuurai howled at full-power, making the surrounding foliage shook violently by the vibration.

Unfortunately for the human male, since he could only move his right arm—it means that he could only cover his right ear…

His left eardrums are as good as gone.

'_That should take care of the greeting.' _"-kh. So we're now free to-"

_Awwoooorr!_

Numerous cries resounded from various places on that island. With his newly-obtained mysterious ability to 'hear' what monsters thought, he could make out various 'feelings' conveyed with that seemingly-uniform reply.

'_Ou! Came back already, Fuurai?' 'What did you bring this time? Those cub of yours' are a hungry bunch, you know?_' '_Did you receive another summons from Lord Mugetsu? Must be tough, being her direct messenger.'_

Those messages lasted no more than a second, before a veil of momentarily silence falls upon the island. Few seconds later, the insects and nocturnal animal resumed their hustle-and-bustle, making various sounds.

'_Good…but those two will get an earful later.' _Growled the beast with annoyed tone. "Cubs…wait, that wold mean you're a father!?"

Fuurai tilted his (at least Dusk has confirmed that he's a male.) head slightly. '_Yes. Is that something wrong with that?_' "-n…no, but…"

'_-but?'_

"-at least let me walk for myself; I don't want to be seen carried in the exact same way as freshly-killed prey infront of your childs." _Where's my dignity as human…?_

'_Okay.'_

THUMP.

"-ngggghhh! Don't drop me suddenly!" Grunted Dusk, who landed on his butt when Fuurai opened the jaw which holds him for some time now. '_-first you say to let you down-but now you say don't drop…where's the right one? I'm confused of your lack of resolve, Dusk the Fangless._' Rebutted the Jinouga in a rather playful tone.

**Mountain Stream Hidden Grounds:**

**Jinouga Pack's Island.**

'_Here we are. From this point to the next stone tree's trunk would be my territory.' _ Said Fuurai to Dusk, who is now tending to his wounds at said beast's back: he has removed most of his armor, notably the broken chestplate and the waistplates.

The ride until now is far smoother than what he thought: and it also gives him the opportunity to carefully Fuurai…or rather, a Jinouga's bodily anatomy, though the occasional sting from the Thunderbugs that attracted to the Jinouga's electrical charge like moths to flame really _bugs_ him. No, really. Not able to swat those critters using his Edge (in his condition) sure annoys him.

"Hmmm. So Jinougas are indeed territorial-based creatures?" '_Yes. Even if we're living in packs, each and every one of us governs certain area of the land; both in the island as our dwelling, and on the mainland as our hunting-ground.' _

Srrk.

'_Pa!' _Said an high-pitched voice from the rustling bushes, and in the next second, a small, white fur-covered figure latched itself on Fuurai's front arm. '_Pa! hunt, well?_' asked the cub, wagging its tail in a rather cute fashion…just like a puppy. "_This_ is your cub? Hell, you're anything but alike!" Snorted Dusk, comparing how rough-and-scary the father figure with the cute…wait, rephrase it as _adorable_ pup that's jumping up and down like frogs in rain.

While trying to take a bite out his dangling feet.

'_True. This child's resemble her mother's figure more than me.'_ Answered Fuurai with an embarrassed tone on his voice (what's that for?) "Hey, no biting! No biting!" Groaned Dusk, pulling himself to the center of Fuurai's spiny spines in order to escape from the cub's snapping jaw. Noticing this, Fuurai simply pushed the cub aside with one of his oversized front limbs. '_Eeh! No meat?'_ asked the cub again in a rather cute manner of lowering her whole body and slapping the ground with its tail. '_This Fangless is Lord Mugetsu's guest…' _Said the giant figure with a certain fatherly tone to the cub, now lowering his head to give her a spirit-raising nudge using his nose-tip. '_But after this, we'll go hunting. Of course with your brother.' _'_Hurray!' _Cried the cub in barking-like sound, running in circles around Fuurai. '_Now, now. Your claw has only started developing now, so if you're not careful enough then you'll trip-_'

SLAM!

'_-right into the ground. See? Look what happened when you didn't hear my warning.' _Said Fuurai, now using one of his hands to push his offspring back to her feet. '_ouch, ouch. My noo~se…_' Grunted her, using the newly-developed grey-colored claws to scrape the dirt lodged in her nostrils. "-wait, don't do that-you'll be having a bad case of nosebleed if one of those claws finds their way into your nostrils-" Warned Dusk, stopping the cub from picking her nose. '_Then, what should-?_' "-just inhale using your mouth and expel it from your nose: simple reverse-enginering, right?"

*_thsyu*_

A small sound of dirt pellet being fired-and sliced trough air-surprised Dusk.

He's even more surprized that the dirt even dug into the cliff side.

"You guys must have excellent lung capacity to be able to perform that…"Muttered Dusk, his mouth remained half-open in shock.

**Somewhere in the Island.**

**Jinouga Tribe Graveyard.**

'_Here we are.'_

They arrived at something like a giant, hollowed trunk of some kind of tree-a fossilized one as well. Heck, for a tree of that size to be completely fossilized, than this land must be underneath the sea level in time long in the past…_wait, so the forest has been drowned, resurfaced, exposed to volcanic heat, and now resurfaced after being swallowed in great flood when the Amatsu came? Talk about serious resilience…_

"So…in this?" Asked Dusk blantly. '_Yes. Us Jinougas are able to feel exactly when we will die. And it's in our blood to disappear from the other's face when it's going to happen.' _Said Fuurai, hie eyes focused on something inside the darkness that filled that opening. '_…I'm sorry to say this, while Lord Amatsu has specifically ordered me to 'give whatever you wanted', but this place is strictly forbidden to us…the healty ones-to enter. So you'll have to enter it by yourself._'

"…Fine by me."

'_-just don't take too much. While us Jinougas do made a promise with the Lord; which states that every Fangless, should they are somehow able to reach this place—that is, assisted or unassisted, should be permitted to take a piece from our ancestor's horn-' Hey, that explains what the canoe for…_ '_-but we could not tolerate if our ancestor's grave is being defiled with uneeded destruction._' Added the beast again.

Now walking towards the empty opening in the giant, moss-opal colored remains of tree, Dusk sneered rather mischeviously: "-yet you guys couldn't actually walk into this cave to confirm that, right?" Asked him, rather taunting. _'I just believe in you._'

"Damn. You got me." Grunted the injured Hunter again, walking while suppressing his internal injury that is hurting more and more with every step he took.

…

After a few steps that felt like he's walking while bound by barbed rope in his midsection, Dusk entered the cave.

It was dark, as his eyes previously still adapted with the light level of moonlight's shine. _He said that this is a graveyard, but…_

Something is amiss.

The usual aura of death; the smell of rotting corpse; the unsettling throbbing of heart-

But he's standing in the midst of one of those graveyard; yet he didn't feel anything remotely close to that.

What he felt right now is…complete calm. Like he already found the meaning of true peace.

"What is this…? I feel…strangely calm for some reason?"

'…'

"…who is it?"

'…'

_Somehow…I feel that I'm not alone. _Grunted Dusk, trying to raise his hand to reach his weapon.

But after a while sharpening his senses, he realized that he is indeed alone. _But what about that 'something'?_

Brrrtttt.

"?"

The sound of something like static quickly put him back on guard.

But what awaits him is something that even the most quick-witted Hunters could not hope to imagine.

Brrt. Brrt. Brrt. Brrt.

The sound of static continued, and as the sound grew both in volume and number, the darkness filling he hollow started to dissipate.

From one white-colored pile to another, the blue sparks of electricity flew.

And as it grew brighter, the whole room seemed to be bathed in unnatural glow.

"THE HECK!?"

It would be just rude not to exclaim like that. Not while he, a Material Hunter, stands in the midst of treasures.

The room, which is probably five-times in size, if compared with his own room, and seven-times more in height, is practically ablaze with electricity emanating from stones of variable size and position.

That's right. Jinouga Gems.

On the skull. On the legbone. On the ribcage. On the fang. On the horns.

Practically every Jinouga remains in there possessed a Gem. "-these…"

'_Fangless! Have you already obtained whatever you need!?_'

Fuurai's voice awakened him from his trance-like stupor.

"-oh! Sorry, got distracted for a bit there!" Yelled Dusk, hiding his embarrassment of being sidetracked: his eyes as a Material Hunter has deluded him from the original mission. _I'll treat Vieze for a free Craft as pay-up for that miss. _Grunted Dusk at his immaturity, biting at his left-hand glove to pull it off.

Putting it on one of the nearest skull, he muttered something under his breath:

"Those who passed away. Those who withered away. Those who given up on living. Heed my prayer as I stood before what is left from your form."

He's basically offering his respect, but the serious tone in his voice suggested something different.

"An eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth, and blood for blood. Whatever lost from your remains shall be replaced with mine."

After exclaimed what sounded like a spell, Dusk observed the Jinouga skeleton that remained standing for sime unknown reason: their small skull—compared to the rest of their body, stands out rather strikingly, given their spine structure is rather… _-compared to the rest of their body, the bones composing their spine is rather small…okay, we're talking about miniature-sized here._

"That means…almost all of their body is composed by muscles? Wow. And the rest of the bones-"

At the first glance they seemed robust and heavy, but…

Knock.

The light tap reveals that the bone is hollow. _How could it be? For something this hard-wait, if this bone is comparised by layers, like an onion…_

'_Fangless Dusk!_'

"OKAY, I GET IT!" Yelled Dusk, for the second time reminded of his true objective by the Jinouga standing outside. After performing a quick slash against the horn, and stashed the bit safely inside his bag, he cut some of the hair from his bangs and placed it on the skull. "…with this, the trade is set. Sorry…and thank you."

…

'_You're late._' Grumbled Fuurai, which welcomed Dusk's return with a low growl. "Hey, sorry. But that graveyard is literally a treasure trove: just resisting it has taken almost all of my energy." Said Dusk, trying to fast-walk his way; even though his injury prevented him to do so.

With all of those waiting, the little cub finally defeated by its drowisness, and fell asleep soundly using Fuurai's arms as head-rest. The huge Jinouga himself sat cross-legged at the barren earth. '_And did you?_' "Yeah. Got it right here…wait, what's the time right now?" Asked Dusk, shifting his gaze to the moon: the position has shifted pretty far from the one he saw when riding Suisei the emerald-colored Gagua. '_Time? What is that?'_ "-agh! Just tell me How long would it be until sunrise?!" Yelled the frustrated Dusk, unwillingly woken up the small cub from her nap.

'_Until sunrise? After sleep, then would it be sunrise?'_

Dusk facepalmed himself. _Asking beast about the concept of time is the same as asking rock the very concept of smelting…no use at all._

"-okay, forget about that. JUST TAKE ME TO MUGETSU! Like, RIGHT NOW!" '_-should ask that from the beginning, Fangless. Hop on._' "-wait, you're telling me to **hop** on? With my condition? Are you crazy!?"

'_Oh wait. I almost crushed you with my tail. Okay, change of plans._' "-wait, what's with the fangs-?'

…

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

'_What? You looked like you're displeased about something?'_

"You're right."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

'_Do tell me: why?_'

"Do you even have to ask?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"You're holding me by your MOUTH! AGAIN!" Grunted the Hunter, now held between the Jinouga's jaws; and by jaws, we mean THE jaws. Between the jaws would mean-Dusk's body is held between the rows of highly destructive, glinting white fangs of death and demise.

Yet not any single drop of blood as left his vessel. Controlling the pressure exerted by his muscles, usually used to cleave another beast's limb or decapacitating something, Fuurai now used it to carry something as fragile as human body.

While running uphill.

"What is it about me and your mouth! Do you still think that I'm just a free meat!?" '_Correction. Fangless are pretty much free meal to our tribe._' "-oh great."

…

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"So…"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

'_What?_'

"This mountain…is where Mugetsu resides, right?" Asked Dusk, now already lost all will to talk further. _He said earlier it, but reconfirming it would not hurt._

_Well, at least I have nothing else to do. Other than worrying for Vie. And for myself._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

'_Yes. From the highest point on this land, our Lord oversees all of the mountain range. It would not be an overstatement to say that our Lord Mugetsu knows every single thing in this part of land._' Answered Fuurai, now running at zig-zag pattern in order to scale the steep cliff.

_It took at least an hour or so to scale halfway up the mountain. To actually climb down would take less, but… _"Do you think that we could go back to the Mountain Stream-no, to the place where you picked me up before daybreak?" '_I've been telling you for the third time now, but YES. So pipe down and let me do my job._'

"Ok~AAAAYY!?"

As Fuurai suddenly flashed blue and accelerated, Dusk felt that his entire body being paralyzed by electrical current.

"Not tthhhiiiiiiiss aaagggaaaiiin-"

**Yakumo Inn**

**Room of Blossoming Plum.**

"Still no news?" Asked Akiho, who's now appeared pretty tired; not mentioning that she lacked sleep, continuously watching critical patient took quite a toll on her body.

Radu, who has been 'on watch' for the past 4 hours or so answered that question with shaking his head repeatedly, then returned to his task on-hand: watching the enterance to the Village with scope taken off from his broken Rapidcaster from the window that's being left open.

"Give'em a little bit more time, would you? Even heroes needed time to slay the evil god." Said Gandart, now brewing the sixth batch of antipyretic. _Any more of this and she'll experience renal failure, but…it's not like we have other choice._ Noted Gandart to himself, flipping pages from his Combo List to find other possible combination for medicine with the same effect.

"You said so, but…"

While counting the time needed to depart, Dusk has at least spent 4 full hours on his hunt. That leaves less than six hours until…

"MOU~!" Yelled Akiho, unable to contain her frustration, plus anger, plus inability to do something-anymore, making Radu who's still sitting on the windowstill to slip-and almost slid to the lower floor. "-what is it!" Grunted him, now trying his best at climbing back into the room. To start, moving in so-called _yukatas_ are a lot harder than one think…that if, one minded his/her appearance.

Though, since Radu wore the Khezu Sneaking Suit underneath, he wouldn't have to worry about his underwear being seen by anyone leering from the lower floor. Not to mention, this is already past midnight; times when normal peoples rested and snoring and dreaming inside their beds.

Thump.

With a soft landing noise, Radu finally climbed back into the suite-room. "Unless there's something urgent or something, please. Don't yell." Grunted him, zipping up the collar part until it became a face-mask, and putting on the hood.

It made him looked perfectly like a thief. Or pervert. Or a sore thumb wearing Khezu hide.

"-do not." Added Radu again, with muffled voice due to the 'mask'. "-even. Try. To. Laugh." Spelled him words-by-words after noticing the look in Akiho's eyes. Sure, they are tired eyes. Sure, they are almost closed due to lack of sleep-

-but her eyes were smiling.

"-s…sorry."

_Damn that Dusk. Sure, this clothes are great for blocking noises, but the design…_ Thought Radu, noticing Akiho's face getting redder and redder while she tried at her best to refrain laughing.

_-hear me, if you didn't come back, I probably will be wearing this stupid suit in the rest of my life!_

"-just come back with your usual idiot grin…" Muttered Radu in audiable volume, then resuming his 'peeking' trough the scope.

**Jinouga Pack's Island**

**Amatsu Mountain's Peak: Sky High Throne…**

**Still quite far from it, though.**

'_We have arrived._'

The Jinouga has stopped running at last.

"...*wheeze**gasp"

'…_why did you be the one who's panting and gasping?_ _I should be the one who-_' "-*pant* Just…shut….up." Answered Dusk, still panting and inhaling every air particle available…not.

Now they are situated **higher** than cloud-level. How the heck is that possible, don't ask Dusk.

Because the being mentioned now is extremely pale, blue and breathing rather desperately.

"_-_I could tolerate the cold, but…" _But the air level here…is extremely low… _"Wonder how did Mugetsu remained alive for so long in this environt-gh."

His consciousness almost faded out.

_Shit. Even speaking normally could make me pass out from lack of air…_

"-and you're telling me to actually WALK to the summit!? *hack*"

'_Again…sorry. While I'm officialy Lord Mugetsu's personal aide, coming up directly to her throne is…_' "_-_alright, I get it…"

Suuu~ Haa… Suuu~ Haa… Suuu~

'_Excuse me, but what-?_' "-Don't. Ask."

_Hyperventilation._

By raising the frequency of one's usually-autonomic-respiration, human can temporarily enhance the procentage of oxygen dissolved into their blood. Normally used by Hunters before doing a dive underwater or before performing strenuous acts, doing that for a prolonged time in oxygen-rich environtment would cause fainting due to oxygen overload, but in places like this, when air itself are almost non-exist…

"-phew."

After approximately a minute of exercise and breathing technique, his healty face color has finally returned. _It's a little troublesome, but if I didn't keep this way of breathing, it's almost certain that I'll pass out._

"And now for a little help."

Brandishing again his trusty White Wing, Dusk slashed off one branch from a nearby tree.

_The pain has subsided, yet walking in this oxygen-poor environtment will quickly tire me out: a walking stick would be needed._

"Then…" '_I'll wait here until your return._'

Dusk grinned to the Jinouga.

"Don't worry. It would take just an instant."

And he leaped.

'…_what?!_'

Yes, he leaped.

Prancing from a stone to the next like his body's made entirely from highly flexible spring, Dusk already vanished into the thick mist after Fuurai blinked. Well, he blinked because he didn't believe a mere Fangless could do that in the first place, so he assumed that something must be wrong with his eyes-

-but he is painfully wrong.

Dusk is raised unlike any other childs.

Dusk is abandoned in Great Forest.

Dusk is raised by Beasts. He lived with them. And in turn, learned their way of living.

Also-

_Swish._

_It has been a long time since I done this._

_Swish._

_How long? Probably since Dad told me that for Hunters, armor is a must._

_Swish._

_Aah. What great wind._

-their ability.

Monsters do possess different forms than that of humans. Be it their body structure, bodily function or thought pattern: yet there's one common trait that's shared between the two-no, but anything that is alive and has consciousness.

And what is it, you ask?

They were not born wielding those powers instantly. Instead, they trained for it.

For humans, it is locomotion while standing upright. For beasts, it is the either moving, flying, digging…or else.

For humans, it is how to procure food. For beasts, it is hunting.

So what happened when a human is put into beast's community?

Normally, they would just die. Or be killed.

But if, just what if-the human is accepted by the beasts?

The human would be introduced to the beast's way of living.

In most cases, they would not be able to match the physical progress of the beasts, those who are indeed in a different plane than of humans', and thus eliminated naturally.

But, in the rarest of cases, they are able to adapt to the beast's progress and growth; and so became a beast itself.

Then they would be able to perform feats unknown to humans.

So was Dusk.

"-ngh."

_Swish._

_My ribs are hurting, but…it is not as painful as when Fuurai tail-slapped me._

Of course, if his ribs truly been cracked by the attack earlier, he would not be moving in such a pace. His armor must be protected it quite well.

_Swish._

_Guess I'll take a quick trip to the doctor's place when we got back to Gertia._

_Swish._

**Sky High Throne.**

_Swish-tap._

"Turned up that I don't need this after all…" Grunted Dusk, piercing the ground below him with the wooden rod he carved earlier.

"…now what?"

Due to the moonlight's brightness, he could perfectly see his vicnity.

He can see numerous pillars made of rocks surrounding the area he's standing right now. And well, since he's standing **above** the cloud level, the view has exceeded the level of 'amazing' or 'breath-taking'.

He can see stars twinkling.

The moonlight that illuminating troughout the darkness of the night, being reflected by the cloud-cover, made them looked like a glittering sea of golden-colored fluff.

He is now standing in a flat area…_no, this level of 'flatness' is unnatural._ Thought Dusk, putting his palm on the frigid land underneath him. _This linear pattern can only be produced by erosion. Don't tell me-Mugetsu blasts away this mountain's peak only for creating a nest? Wouldn't that be a…clear abuse of power?_

'_Now, now._'

"!"

'_It is not nice to talk that way behind a lady's back.'_

SWOOSH.

'_Good to see you again, Rahzhilkes._' Greeted the large dragon, Mugetsu the Amatsu Magatsuchi.

Speechless at the display of beauty and might before him, Dusk completely forgot about breathing.

Her color is milk white. From her back, her arms, her legs and her tail, a large number of ribbon-like sails extended; each and every sail is thin enough for light could easily passed them, but the transparency seemed not to decrease their strength. What's more, something-most likely her blood-could be seen pulsing inside the vessels.

Her forelimbs, which is covered by the same ribbon-like structure, looked as it were wings.

The area from her chest until the underside of her tail were covered with large, earthen-colored plates; the rim of said plates are glowing with a golden light.

Her head, which is adorned with a pair of long, golden horns and pair of long whisker-like appendages are covered in veil-like structure. On the top of that, her eyes shone with ruby-colored gleam.

Add these features with the fact that the moon's shining directly behind her, and how you perceive the Elder Dragon would radically change.

Dusk sweared in his mind-that rather than an intimidating Dragon, he thought that he saw an angel.

"So,-" Asked Dusk, after realizing that his foolish act of not-breathing-out-of-pure-awe has almost made him faint (and thus he restarted his breathing routine), while swallowing the cold air that made him felt like he's been freezing inward, "-what did you called me for?" Said him, trying to sound as calm as possible.

And Dusk then sweared; he saw Mugetsu actually smiling: given she didn't have lips that resembles human's, so that is…actually impossible.

'_What's the problem of wanting to see a long-lost friend?' _Asked Mugetsu as it were obvious. "-and that's **the** problem." Grunted Dusk, hands akimbo and huffing deeply. "-*hack**gak*!"

But by doing so, he practically expelled the whole amount of oxygen needed to satiate his bodily function.

'_That's not the problem, but…seems that in your new form, you needed my help rather badly._' Said her, almost giggling. '_-wind, hear my calling._' She simply muttered while raising her head to the star-laden skies above.

WHOOOOOOOSSSHHH.

From nowhere, a strong barrier of wind has instantly formed around them. Unlike normal tornado, these winds blowed inward, raising the overall air pressure-and thus oxygen content. After a while, Dusk could breathe easily again. "-you…?" '_With this, we could converse easier…I must remember to give my thanks to Renga after this, though._' "-for the potion? Thanks to that my friend almost died of mushroom poisoning, you know?" Rejected Dusk coldly. '_Well…that's that. I don't know your new personality enough to know that you would offer some of that potion to your lover-_' "-who said anything about LOVER!?"

The Amatsu smiled. Again. '_Well, you ran straight into what could be defined as death for her._' "-and AS I SAID-"

Without moving any part of her body, nor muttering any strange spell-like words like before, the wind barrier suddenly dissipated…or rather, flowed backwards; thus emptying the space inside from any kind of breathable gas; Dusk could feel his lung being emptied against his will-or attempt to inhale, choking him.

'_And…there. That will shut you up good.'_ Said Mugetsu, as she reversed **again** the flow of the wind, now instantly filled Dusk's lungs with much needed, yet unwanted air. "-*gack*suffocating-!" '_Is this too much?_' Asked her, flicking her tail playfully, again decreasing the air pressure without any attempt. '_Much better. Now listen to me carefully, as this is highly important.'_

Then again, Dusk is in no position to reject her plea-or should it be put as 'order'.

"Highly…important? For who?" Asked Dusk, but she didn't reply, instead again playing with her tail, changing the cloud blanket sprawling around them with her power over wind as it were clay into strange-and sometimes funny- shapes; until finally a giant Fatalis figure, complete with thick beard erected before him. '_A~ah. How I miss that grumpy face of yours.' _Muttered her, finally flicking again her tail, causing the object to dissipate into mass of white.

'_As your consciousness were split into two, the current 'you' would not be able understand...even for a tiniest bit-' _"-again, what are you implying with that?"_ '-nonetheless I, as one still left from Trinity, must inform you: the one we sealed in-that 'darkness' would awaken soon._'

"You…are not…making…much…sense!" Protested Dusk, clutching his head: the pain that has receded-or actually disappeared-came back, even stronger than before. _Is this some sort of side-effect?_

'_I had told you about that just few seconds ago-have your reincarnation made you got short-term memory disorder?_' Protested Mugetsu, flicking her tail with impatience. '_-that would be all you needed to know for this time; ask Renga—or better, Gandart. He should be able to tell you more. And take this with you-_' Said her again, now tearing off a single plate from her chest with her claw; one that seemed to be quite tattered from the crack coursing trough it. As he plucked it, Dusk could briefly saw the newly-grown plate, which shone with the colour of pure gold underneath.

Aided by typhoon-level wind from her sigh, the plate soon landed on Dusk's chest with a THUD!, giving him _another_ unnecessary bruise. '_Now off you go. I don't have the entire night reserved for you._' Said Mugetsu, as she dispelled the wall of wind.

"…wha…"

'_What is it again?_'

_-suuuuuu…_

"*hack* now THAT WAS RANDOM! *cough* Seriously, what are you talking about-heck, you're not actually talking! What is it with me and this 'Rahzhilkes'!? What is 'that darkness'!? I didn't understand any words from it!" Yelled Dusk out of frustration-but mostly anger of being used as butt-monkey.

'_Fangless. I did held back because Rahzhilkes' soul is inside you. But raise your voice to me once more, and I'll send you flying straight back into Yakumo from here. How is that sounds to you?_' Threatened the Amatsu, entering her Rage mode at will: her horn glowed gold, while ominous purple aura suddenly enveloped her entire length-not to mention stormclouds instantly appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh, I think I'll stick with the plan where Fuurai walked me home, thanks." Groaned Dusk, trying to hide the fact that his body shaking intensely: he **honestly **didn't even think that such a beautiful dragon could emit such intense killing aura. '_Then go. I don't think we'll be seeing each other in a short while, so make sure you're still alive until our next meeting.' _Predicted the Lord of the mountain while making giggling sound…err, for the last one, Dusk is perfectly sure that it is transmitted telepathically.

**Sky High Throne.**

_Swish-tap._

'_That was a quick meeting-for ones that do not meet for long times' _Asked Fuurai, noticing  
>Dusk's return from his distinct footsteps-or should it be said, jumping; then pushing his body from sitting to upright position. "Well, all she said to me is just some prophetic-like warning about something that sealed in the darkness-" Said Dusk, lifting his hand in which a single earthen-colored scale of frying-pan proportion resides. "-and then she gave me this scale. Talk about random…huh? Hey, why did you look so scared?"<p>

True, Fuurai's expression is just like a Popo that got stared by a Tigrex standing directly infront of it.

'_So…the Great Dragon of Darkness has began to awoke from his great slumber…' _Said Fuurai in trembling voice (?), lowering his head as it were mourning about something. "What's the Great Dragon of-nevermind, we're running out of time!" Yelled Dusk, quickly leaping to the beast's jagged back and grabbed one of his jutting plates. "-tell me while we're going back!" Said him again, securing his foothold and position as the muscles in the Thunder Beast's body began to shift and his mass began to move. '_Where should I start it from?'_ Asked Fuurai, now running downhill without even trying to slowing down. "Short version, please!"

And thus the two rushed down the mountain.

**Yakumo Inn**

**Room of Plum Blossoms.**

Remaining time before she would develop spasms: 3 hours.

Time needed to get back from Mountain Stream (at Suisei's top speed) at most 1 hour.

Thus, the time they have left is approximately 2 hours.

The severely exhausted trio is now trying their best at staying awake by pinching each other's cheek. It's super effective for Radu given his skin's sensitivity, but not very effective for Gandart; so Akiho tried to pull his beard…and thus the gigantic Wyverian lets out a sharp cry, awakening the three of them plus the sick person.

Peeking from her room's widely opened window, she can saw the night sky is still the same as before, but the position of the constellation has changed: that means dawn is nearing.

"…morning…" Said Vieze weakly, trying to move around-and failed miserably: the fatigue accumulated in her small figure has disabled any movement save for breathing and neck movement. "Morning, Vieze. How's you feeling right now?" Asked Akiho with not-so-energetic voice, trying to hide the fact that other than sleep-deprived and extremely tired, she's also dead worried about the patient before her. "…terrible." Answered her, trying to force a smile but failed considerably. Instead, she began to cough profusely. "-here's water. Think you can drink some?" Asked Radu, lifting the long-necked pot usually used to pour medicine into sick person's mouth.

Vieze shook her head weakly. "I don't feel thirsty…but seomehow bloated." She said, and then swept the room for any sign of Dusk's presence. "Is Dusk…still not back? He's unusually…late." Said her again, triggering more cough.

"But…Dusk would always, always keep his promise. So…I…will just believe…in him." She said, before shutting her eyes closed. "-Vie? VieZe! Damn, her fever's going up rapidly!" Yelled Radu after performing a temperature check. "-we've used all antipyretics! Yasha!" Called Akiho, slamming her fist to the floor in a rather frenzied movement, causing the Felyne Comrade hiding (and sleeping) within leaped out of shock. "Myes, ma'am!" Replied the Felyne in a rather slurry manner. "Seek out any merchants and trader on our guest's list and WAKE THEM UP! I don't care if you needed to claw at their faces or something like that-just-"

ZRAAAAAAK!

"WHAT WAS THIS RUCKUS ABO-hey, isn't that Vieze?"

Appearing from the opened sliding door was a figure of man with untidy _kimono_, a casse of terrible bedhair, traces of sleep-derivation on his face and terribly bloodshot eyes, otherwise known as Lagun.

**Mountain Stream Hidden Grounds:**

**Jinouga Pack's Island: Mountain Base.**

"So, you're saying that…sometime before any form of recorded history existed, there were four divine beings that reigns upon this earth: one took control of the skies, one took care of the earth, one protects all living things and one demolishes all that time has ended." Said Dusk, reticing the Jinouga's story. '_Yes. The three of the skies, earth and beings are called 'Trinity'._' Said Fuurai, still racing through the forest of petrified wood. "Then, after quite some time-" _'That is approximately when Wyverians became arrogant and tried to rule upon the beasts using their newly-obtained knowledge of stones and metals' _cut in the Jin while performing a drift using one of his front limb to take grab at one towering pillar of fossilized tree, making Dusk almost launched into the air, should he late to grab another plate. "-yeah, that. The one that controls the element of Death rebels against the Trinity, wanting to kill all living beings and reset this world into one without sentient beings. But after an ardorous and seemingly endless battle, they succeeded-" '_-with help of beasts and Fangless alike-_' "-to seal that being into a long slumber."

'_But because of the wounds from their battles, the Trinity themselves entered a long slumber. In the midst of that slumber, the one responsible for protecting all living things passed away out of exhaustion. From his body, forest and all kind of bountiful plants were born. Thus Wyverians, currently in the brink of extinction regained their population from that, and in turn humans arose…'_

"The two left from the Trinity, that is Sky Emperor Rahzhilkes-which is supposed to be me-and the Land Goddess Mugetsu, continued their duty to protect the land and maintaining the seal upon the Dark One. And it is also said-" '_-when should, either of the Sky or the Earth gives away on living, the Death should be resurrected, bringing the lands into chaos and turmoil_-' "-and ultimately demise for all living things. Hell, talk about scary story." Muttered Dusk, straining his eyes to perceive time from the location of the stars: _-crap, it's two more hours until sunrise!? Am I already that late!?_

_Not mentioning I still need to ride Suisei back: wonder if he's still awake in these hours…_

'_You seemed restless, Dusk. Are there something wrong with-' _"Yes there is! I'm running pretty late into my-"

GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

"-NGH!"

_-what's that-_

_Eat. Eat._

Even Fuurai stopped his running and looked at the source of the roar before: from somewhere in the mountains, across the deep, freezing lake, something large-and angry-lets out a rage-filled cry.

_Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat._

_-but what's with this…thought?_

_Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat._

The thought transmitted by the cry just happened to be comparised by one, single emotion: hunger.

And Dusk know pretty damn well whatever causing that stream of thought. Hell, he shaved its chin-spikes earlier.

'_That does it._' Said Fuurai, growling angrily at whatever causes the commotion. '_Although we've been sparing her out of concern with the baby inside, the continuous preying and rampaging would cause irreparable damage to the environment if it's continued. We will take immediate action.'_

_-ah. So I was wrong about its gender._

"By _immediate action_, do you mean…exterminating it?"

'_We would like to refrain from doing that if we could, but…it depends on the situation. And because of that…'_

The Jinouga lowered his back, and nudged on Dusk's arm. '_I'm sorry, but this is as far as I could walk you. Since she trespassed upon my piece of land, it is my responsibility to took action. At such, I cannot send you on your way back.' _Said Fuurai, pulling Dusk down from his back. "-wait a minute!? Then how's I'm supposed to get back to the shore!? The boat's-?"

'_No need to fret, Fangless. I'll be the one responsible to send you back to the place you belong.' 'True! No need to fret!' _Said two voices-while they're both female-sounding, one sounded like a full-grown, while one sounded like…well, someone he know from before. "You're…Fuurai's daughter, right? Than that means-" Said Dusk, pointing his finger to the larger one, which carried two smaller-sized version of their kind in its back.

'_-his wife. I, am named Asanagi. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Rahzhilkes' reincarnation, Dusk the Fangless One._' Said the female Jinouga, gesturing a polite bow. '_Now get along, childs of mine. Hop to your father's back: I'll be handling this one.' _Said her to the two cubs riding on.

Yet the larger from the two protested in a boyish-sounding voice: '_But ma! Letting that unworthy Fangless ride on your back would be the same as pledging alliance to them! Should you be-_' '-_shush now and go along: you guys will be having the Devil of Hunger as your first mark: better be prepared than sorry._' Said Asanagi, lowering her head to allow those two jumped down. '_But ma!' _Protested him again, in which Fuurai silenced with a simple glare. '_Hop on or I'll leave you.' _Simply said the Jinouga, making those cubs jumped like there's no tomorrow '_Okay pa!_' Said those two in unison, now riding on Fuurai's back.

'_Our meeting was not one that should be recalled in happy times-' _Said Fuurai, walking slowly to Dusk's direction and lowered his head to stare directly into his eyes "-true, given you almost killed me-" Joked Dusk, chuckling softly, then raised his hand to touch his magnificent horns. '_-but should we meet again, be ensured that I'll always takes you as our friend._'

After saying that, Fuurai roared with volume nearing thunder-fall, then rushes along while Dusk encountered again problems in his hearing organ, namely sudden deafness. '_Oh, that silly- Always boasting about his hunt to everyone in our pack.' _Groaned Asanagi in displeasant tone, but nevertheless the emotion contained in her 'voice' is one of proudness. "So…I've been wandering, but…" '_? What is it, Dusk the Fangless?'_

"-could you, like, take me across the lake? I'm in a middle of a great hurry now-WHOA!"

And before he can even understand why he suddenly situated on the top of Asanagi's plated back, they had travelled halfway across island to the direction of the lake. '_You'd better hold on if you wanted to reach your destination in one piece, Fangless-' _"Mbbrrpphhh!?" '_I, was not known as the Asanagi the Flash-fastest in our pack for nothing.'_

And thus, with a graceful jump, she disappeared into the thick mist looming over the lake, still carrying Dusk on her back.

**Hotarubi Lake Shore.**

**Approximately less than 2 Hours before Sunrise.**

**Thump!**

With a heavy and dull sound, both Dusk and Asanagi the Jinouga landed on the soft, wet soil. While the latter landed on her four limbs, the earlier landed flat on his face, given his grip on her mane finally loses its strength.

"Ouch! That was fast, but maybe the last part was unnecessary…" Groaned Dusk, rubbing his nose and quickly checked on the most important item in his possession: Jinouga Horn piece. Well, it's still safe and sound in his pocket.

'_Then this would be where we part.'_ Said Asanagi, raising her head to observe the surrounding area: the sound of night creatures has been replaced by day ones, signaling the beginning of a new day. "Thanks for your help!" Yelled Dusk as the beast turned away and started running into the woods nearby.

After a while waving his hand to the figure, Dusk again checked his body's condition. _The pain has receded considerably, but I'll refrain from fighting now. _Muttered him inwardly, reaching for his bag's medicine compartment.

There's empty bottles everywhere, save for two single-dose ampoules of emergency antidote and smelting salts. "-and to think I've ran outta Juice at this time-" Groaned him, flipping the cover angrily and started remembering the path he should took back. "Letsee:Go right to the Blue Stream, turn left before the Cave opening and climb uphill to Phantom Waterfall; from there go across the root-bridge to Path of Fallen Beast-" Confirmed him, while performing scretching movement. "-wait for me, Vieze. It'll not be long now."

**Mountain Stream: Blue Slopes.**

**Approximately 1 Hour Before Sunrise.**

"*pant**pant* Finish…*pant*" Groaned Dusk, still panting and wheezing out of stamina. _I thought I would last longer than that…but you truly can't fight on neither a full nor an empty stomach…uugh._

Still suppressing his urge to hurl, Dusk looked up and again found the barrier that only grants access to ones that can climb. Fortunately- "-I'm glad I left this here for insurance…" He then forced a weak smile, before checking the rope made from woven Machalite threads. Before leaving here earlier, he had secured the other end into a big rock, but there's no fault in re-checking. Tugging the rope once, twice and thrice, he confirmed that the other end is secured tightly-

"DUSK-SAMA!"

"-erp!"

Well, he didn't, in the least, expecting that one.

"Ran!? How did you-" "-oh, he's back!" Said another voice, his head popped beside the Felyne's, shocking Dusk for the second time. "-and Touya?" "-stop dilly-dallying and grab on that rope! We'll pull you straight up!"

And they did exactly what they said. Before long, Dusk has been pulled up the slope and shows an puzzled look on his face. "-what are you guys doing here?" "-obviously helping you, silly. I've brought something that travels even faster than a Gagua-" Said Touya, pointing to his grumpy brother few steps back, in his hands some feathery thing are handled. "Carrier Hawk?" "-this is our hidden ace for cases like this! Quick, strap the horn onto her!" Said Touya, unfastening the usually-strapped metal tube that would not of any use for object of that size and weight. "! Okay!"

Dusk then pulled out the Jinouga horn piece and his White Wing in one move. Using the Wing, he slashed apart smaller piece of the horn (since the material's so dense, hence the weight) and handed it to Touya's direction. "I hope this would be enough…" Muttered Dusk, eyeing how the gatekeeper's fingers began to move rapidly, turning thread into knots and securing the piece onto the bird's back. "It's now all yours, Hayate!" Yelled Touya, pushing the avian creature into the air.

Using the momentum, the Carrier Hawk took off in amazing speed. After encircling the area once to determine its current position based on visual memory and sun's direction, the hawk quickly realigned its flight course to the direction of Yukumo Village. _Please reach Vieze before it's too late! _Prayed Dusk inwardly, and somehow the hawk responded with a sharp sriek: '_I'll make sure it does.' _Said it in feminine voice, disappearing into the thick clouds.

"…and there she goes." Said Touya, resting his tired body against the Vermillion Rose planted firmly into the ground. More detailed observation reveals sweat-soaked clothes, dirt-stain in his elbow and knees; also some newly-formed scratch injuries on his face: he must be in a quite a hurry to sustain those without even realizing: his brother's condition is far worse: some claw marks have been formed in his nose-tip, and in his tangled hair there's some feather mixed in. "Oh, those? He got it when taking Hayate outta her cage-it's clear that she's quite fond of my brother-" "-says who!?" Groaned the older brother, who's clearly irritated by those minor injuries.

"Speaking about claw, it's about time you removed yours from my leg, Ran."

Yes, the Felyne comrade with the given name Ran now is trying to implant her claws permanently into Dusk's leg. "_Iya, iya, iya_! I have a feeling if I removed them now you'll be going somewhere where I couldn't reach!" Protested her. "Well, I will. How do you know that?"

Thump.

Without warning, Dusk's body collapses out of total exhaustion that has been replaced by ease and satisfaction into the hard ground below, his consciousness fading to the realm of dreams.

**Yakumo Inn.**

**Room of Cherry Blossoms.**

"Her breathing has become more erratic! Hand me some Airweed!" Asked Gandart, and as quick as it can be, Lagun has already fetches out some fresh ones, still submerged in salt water. "-here! Anything else!?" Asked the panicked merchant, readying his arms above many kinds of herbs and remedies.

With Radu as the condition-checker, Akiho as the medicine-giver, Gandart as the brewer and Lagun as the ingredient finder, the team is as solid as one could ever imagine; despite being total stranger with just a single history of meeting (in case of Lagun, their firsts'), their objective's pretty much the same: saving the life before them.

"Damn that boy! He sure's taking his sweet time!" Groaned Gandart, passing a pulpy-and-sticky mixture of Airweed, Catalyst and Nutrient to Akiho, which quickly poured it down Vie's throat. "Her stomach can't take any more liquids! Any more and she'll be vomiting!" Warned Radu afted examining Vieze's enlarged stomach. "-should we try intravenous-"

**CRASH!**

"-what the he-"

"-SQUAWK!" The shrieking sound made by the Carrier-Hawk quickly puts them at standstill. While Akiho and Radu cringed from the shrill shriek, Gandart and Lagun quickly finds something that strapped on the bird's back-a dull, yellowish-brown-beige colored material.

The hawk then pecked on the threads securing the Horn, then stared Gandart in the eye, signaling him to take the item in question. "-is it…the horn?" suggested Akiho, which the hawk answered by another shriek.

After staring blankly into each other's eyes, the quartet practically jumped on the carrier-bird, yanking the Horn piece off the thread, thus making Hayate winced out of pain. "-there's no mistake! This clean-as-glass-surface cut could only mean Dusk's White Wing!" Shouted Gandart after quick appraisal of said item, then quickly throws it in a metal bowl and started sanding it into fine dust using pure brute strength and processed Sharqskin. "Hurry gramps! Her pulse's started to get all out-of-rhytm!" Warned Radu again, now exposing his sensitive skin to Vie's jugular artery. "-mix this with some Immunizer, Frozen Berry juice, and some Honey-there! Akiho!" Yelled Gandart, passing a strangely-greenish-gold colored concontion to Akiho-

"-please!" Yelled her as she poured the concontion into Vieze's mouth, only to be regurgitated at the next second. "-not good! Her stomach's already full!" "-then force some out!" Groaned Gandart, placing his palm ontop Vieze's solar plexus and applied force- causing the sick Huntress to vomit.

"-ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Yelled Akiho, Radu and Lagun with shocked faces synchronically at Gandart "-what would be better option!? Now give that DAMN medicine to her!" commanded the Wyverian, wiping the vomited liquid using some clean cloth he prepared earlier. "Oh, right!" Revived from her shocked state, Akiho quickly poured the remaining liquid down Vie's throat.

"…"

The four of them held their breath as soon the last drop of the medicine goes down into her throat, waiting for any kind of response.

"…"

"-don't just stare, check her condition you **idjt**!" Yelled Gandart after a while of silence, pushing Radu forward. "-oh, yeah. Right." Said him in apologetic tone, then places again his palm against Vie's neck.

"Pulse…steady and full. Temperature…descending. Heart-rate…normalizing. Overall condition: improving quickly. Damn that's a quick reaction…" Muttered him, gasping out of awe.

As soon as he said 'improving', the tension built in that room for all night quickly dissolved with a large gasps and sighs, as the black skies outside gradually being illuminated by the rising sun. All what left was a huge feeling of relief and accomplishment…also fatigue. "Well whaddaya know; Mission Accomplished!" Said Lagun, throwing his body onto the _tatami_ mat and sighing deeply. "What could we ever done without your help, Lagun-_san_? If you didn't get in time earlier, then-" Muttered Akiho, imagining the worst possible scenario.

"Oh, it probably won't happen: whatever you miss' imagining." Said him, pulling a string from beneath his clothes, revealing a sky-colored stone that glowed dimly green in the center, like firefly's light. "My Charm Stone just happened to be Earth's Guidance. It will warn me if there's someone-especially my friends-that's in trouble or needing my assistance. As this miss and Dusk's is my only friend here, I could quickly guess that they somehow got in terrible problem with the intense reaction this stone's giving to me-" Said him, pulling his shirt to reveal an reddish mark, similar to low-level burn mark in an exact same shape as his pendant's. "Also, her Stone is Sky's Blessing-signifies blessing and protection from the gods of skies. You'll need to kill those gods first if you wanted her to die~" Said the merchant jokingly.

Yet, as he made the joke, an extremely strong and loud gust of wind exploded in the room, coming from the paper-wood window broken by Hayate's dynamic entry, and blows him away, trough the closed door, until he reached the hallway and landed face-down on the floor.

"-ouch." He groaned.

"-well, it seemed our local God does not approve your joke." Said Gandart, which started laughing rather loudly (only to be reminded by Akiho that Vieze's still recuperating).

'_*sigh*. Usually I killed those who badmouthes me in an instant, but…am I being softer with age?' _said Mugetsu, as she quickly passed the Yukumo Village into the deep misty valley.

**Mountain Stream: Gate**

**Daybreak.**

"Mrrrgh…hmm?"

Dusk finds himself waking up in a small hut. Resting comfortably on his chest was Ran the Felyne-no wonder he felt something obstructing his airway: the fine filament of hairs shed whenever the small creature moved finds their way into Dusk's nostrils, obstructing it and causes irritation- "*sneeze* God your fur is flying everywhere!" Groaned him, picking the creature and almost angrily pushed her away from his chest. "-_nyah_. _Ohayou_, Dusk-_sama_." Muttered the cat-like creature, opening her eyes and shutting them again the next second. "Oh, good morning to you too-err, wait! What happened!? When did I pass out?"

Creak.

"-you're noisy." Grumbled Shura the grumpy, opening the door using his shoulder-because his hands are holding a plateful of rice melded into triangle-shapes and a bowl of murky, strange-smelling soup. "-your breakfast. And before you go and starts question me about the _chibi_-there's a letter addressed to you." Said him, pointing to the windowstill: another Carrier Hawk roosted there, eyeing Dusk with tired eyes. "…you're not Hayate?" Asked Dusk, raising his arm, signaling the hawk to change its place resting. '_True. Hayate is my elder sister: my name is Kazehana._' Answered the creature, with another female voice that's sounded younger than her sister, before jumping from the windowstill to his arm, controlling her grip not to cause injury to Dusk's skin.

"_Kazehana_?" Asked Dusk to the hawk. "It literally means '_Petals Fluttering in Wind_'…wait."

Shura's eyes widened, and his grip against the plate almost slipped. "-how the hell did you know her name!?"

_-great. Now how can I escape from this one?_

Yet Dusk's thought, somehow transferred by telepathical means to the bird resting on his arm, causes her to raise head high. There's a small name-plate on its chest area, partially closed by her feathers, but reads clearly as 'Kazehana' in both Yukumo characters AND Minegarde Generalized letters. "-duh. It's clearly written there." Groaned Dusk, while thanking the avian creature for her quick support. '_Come on, read it and write a reply already: I wanted to stay beside my sister._' _Wait, did something happened to her?_ Asked Dusk again, becaming more and more familiar with the concept of 'telepathy' while retrieving the small scroll from the _bamboo _tube in her leg.

'_She cracked her wing-bone while entering the forcefully entering the window._' Answered the hawk, her head hangs low out of sadness: for flying creatures like them, wings are pretty much their entire life. '_But no worries, though. She often performs that kind of stuff out of habit. She'll heal completely in about a week or so._' Said her again, now in a cheerful-sounding tone, causing Dusk to go 'what'.

Unrolling the small piece of paper, Dusk reads the small-almost miniature-sized letters with ease. It reads '_Vieze is pretty much safe. Now she's resting. You'd better thank Lagun._' In a sloppy handwriting unique to Radu (since gripping any writing utensils would cause him pain). "Great…but why Lagun?" Asked Dusk inwardly, petting the hawk in the head. _What's your sister's favorite food? _'_Oh, any meat will do. She prefers half-matured Gagua Eggs, though. The chicks inside were so crunchy._' Answered the creature while grooming her feathers. _Err, yeah. I'll try to remember that…_grunted Dusk inwardly, already imagining the image of bloddy something getting-_Urrp._

"Can I borrow a pencil or-oh, I forgot there's one in my bag." Sighed Dusk, picking up his waist-pouch that's resting on a small hook attached on the wall. Retrieving the said item, he quickly jotted a note in the reverse side of the original paper: '_That's good. I'll return after getting some rest. What's about Lagun?'_ then rolled it up neatly and stuffed it inside the _bamboo_ tube. "Okay, now please send this to them._ And don't worry about you guys' payment: how about a juicy Gagua thigh or breast fillet sounds?_" '_It sounds perfect._' Answered Kazehana, hopping from Dusk's arm to the windowstill, then took off into the clear blue skies.

"Now I just have to go back…uungh?" "-steady now, _mya_."

Quickly grabbing Dusk's collar, the small Lynian saved him from getting a bump in the head. "While most of your injuries are just minor bruises and cuts, your body's appeared to be greatly exhausted. You'd better getting some rest before going back to the Village, nya." Warned Ran to the slumping male, now dragging his body with the help of (again grumbling) Shura. "-not to mention, the Gaguas are now sleeping: they seemed to be exhausted as well, because they waited the entire night for your return." Continued Touya, entering the room with a jug full of milk-colored concoction.

"_Tamagozake-_this would warm your body up and restore lost vitality in no time." Answered him, pouring the strange drink into a wooden cup and pushes it to Dusk's face. "C'mon, eat lots and drink up!" Said him again, pulling his older brother by his collar then throws him outside of the room- "-we'll be in the next room if you needed something; just yell!" "-TOUYA!" "-well, not as loud as that. _Nandayo, nii-san?_"

Blam.

Although the wooden door was shut tightly, Dusk could still hear the loud bickering happening in the room next door.

Small rays of sunlight entered the room, carrying with them the soft warmth and gentleness of the day. Along with it, small draft in which various aroma of wood, leaves, flowers, wet soil, flowing water and fresh woodland air filled the room with an almost nostalgic scent.

_That's right. Resting like this reminded me of my life in the Forest. And speaking of which~_

GROWL.

His stomach already making the '_hungry!_' sound. And a quite loud one, at that.

"Mou, Dusk-sama. You could always ask-" Said Ran, picking up one of the triangle-shaped rice ball and positioning it directly infront of his mouth- "-say _'aahhnn'_-" "-I could eat myself!" Groaned Dusk, pushing the almost-too-clingy Felyne farther than his face, in which she resisted in power inappropriate to her size.

**Yakumo Village Inn**

**Room of Blossoming Plum.**

*blink* *blink*

"-mmm…mmh?"

As Vieze opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a large, clay-made, long-necked medicine pot.

The second thing was loads of materials beside her bed.

The third was the soundly-sleeping group, composed of Akiho, Radu, Gandart and lastly_…Lagun?_ In peaceful faces.

But that 'someone' she wanted to see the most was not there.

"Dusk…where's Dusk?" Asked her to no-one beside herself, trying to get up from her damp-by-sweat _futon_; yet her currently weakened body prohibited her from doing so.

The fact that she was safe alone were enough to indicate Dusk's success in getting Jinouga Horn.

But what about the Hunter?

*Flap**Flap**Flap*

Flapping sounds can be heard from the direction of the somehow-broken window. Entering from that site, Kazehana the Carrier Hawk entered gracefully, performing drill-like movement and sudden braking to land without any audible sound.

"?"

Eyeing the room and finds Vieze as the last man standing—err, the only person that's conscious, the Hawk hopped her way across the room and extended her left leg, where the bamboo container rested safely along with the message inside. "-letter…for me?"

The hawk nodded as she understand her words.

Using her still-trembling hands, she reached the container and pulled out the small piece of paper. Although having some difficulty unfurling it because her unsteady grip, finally she opened it.

"_-is pretty much safe-_this is Radu's handwriting, right?" Muttered her, flipping the paper-_and here's Dusk's writing. After getting some rest? How long will it be-or what's more, did he injured himself? The Mark-?_

But as she spent her time in thinking, the more blurry her mind becomes. It may be the after-effect of her illness, but somehow she felt like spent after drinking a whole barrel of highly matured wine.

"Not good~my head's throbbing like-nngh." Groaned Vie, putting her palm against her temple in futile attempt to repress the pain. "Squee?" Asked Harukaze in high-pitched shrill, extending her leg as were expecting something. "Oh, my bad. I won't be writing any response, so you're free to go." Said her, stroking Kazehana's feathers as thanks, before allowing it to fly outside trough the window.

*Flap**Flap*

*Flap*

And her figure disappeared.

"*Sigh*."

-and now she's stuck again with nothing to do. "…and I'm smelly like have jogged trough the desert."

Thus, she decided to regain as much as power as she could in order to wash herself at the _Neko no Te _by sleeping.

**Mountain Stream Gate**

**Guard Post**

**Few hours later.**

"Hnngh. That's a pretty good sleep."

Normally, sleeping right after eating such a heavy meal was not Dusk usually do…but there's no better way to restore his strength other than doing so: this is based on his experience living on the Great Forest.

Seeing Ran curling (again) against his legs, he just huffed a sigh: forming a pact between Hunter and Comrade means each end should at least try to compromise with each other's lacking…but this is a special case. Pushing her to the center of the bed, he silently and carefully moved not to awaken the small Felyne.

Doing some light scretching (which doubles as condition-check), Dusk realizes that his injuries were rather light-or something along those lines: his ribs that's supposed to be cracked at three places don't even feel itchy despite he's pushing out his movement to the limit in which human joints could accept.

After doing that, he checked where his belonging were: scattered here and there, his pouch (still hanging on the wall), his White Wing (somehow lodged into the floor), and the remains of his armor (namely the bracers and leggings) sat on the far end of the room, next to his backpack which is resting near the door. _At least they didn't remove this-_ muttered him inwardly, seeing his gloves which pretty much looked like it's position unchanged from when he passed out. "Time to test…something new."

Concentrating his mind, Dusk imagines the jade-colored Gagua as clear as possible, then tried to call it-'_Suisei? Are you already awake?'_

And then waited.

'…_yes. Did you finish your task?' _Answered the voice inside his head, which is unmistakenably Suisei's. _Then it means this 'power' to communicate works even in a distance…but for how far?_

'_I'll be there quite soon. Why don't you start preparing for a run?'_ asked Dusk in a light-hearted tone, as he could sense a hint of sleepinees in Suisei's transmitted thought. '_Gotcha.'_

_One experiment done. Two to go._

Again, he shut his eyes and started concentrating. Now, he imaged the majestic image of his newest friend, Fuuraiha the Jinouga-and tried to call him-

'…'

_No answer…? Either he's too busy in hunting the Jho, or it's just out of range. Hmm._

_Should I try contacting another being? How about…Asanagi?_

'…'

Still no answer.

_I must try to find the maximum range in which it worked._ Sighed Dusk inwardly, making a mental note as he re-equipped his belongings.

_But what I should be investigating is 'why did the beasts doesn't show any sign of being surprised at Fangless-err, human talking to them'? I should make this my prioritized question to Renga later…_

"Wake up, Ran. It's time for us to get back." Called him, nudging the sleeping creature using his finger-"-_nyafu_*chomp*."

Anddd….she just bit it.

"-OUCH! Hey, what's your deal!?" Shouted Dusk angrily, pinching the creature's cheek quite hard, causing her to instantly awaken-with a silly face. "_Myauf?(What?)_" "GET. YOUR. FANGS. OFF. MY. FINGER." Grumbled him in low growl, making Ran instantly opened her sharp trap. "…soorry. Old habits die hard." "-andd…biting everything that's nearing your mouth was one of yours'? Better lost it quick." Groaned Dusk, inspecting the newly-formed bite mark on his pointing finger and blowing on it, hoping his breath be enough to relieve the pain.

"So, what's your plan? Dusk-sama?" Asked the Felyne after fully awakened and refreshed-yet with her eyes that's currently half open, others would think that she's still asleep. "What, you even needed to ask for that? I thought you already knows whatever I'm thinking." Said Dusk jokingly, while stuffing the Amatsu Scale into his bag.

"Well, I DO know perfectly that you would want to return to miss Vieze's side as soon as possible-or in an instant if you can, but is it wrong to me for expecting something else? Like…a walk in the Mountain Stream?"

_-oh. Speaking of which, I haven't obtained any Gagua meat for Hayate and Kazehana…but would I offend Suisei if I hunted one of his kind? Hmm-better ask Old Lao later…_

ZRRRRRRRRRRKKKK *Flap**Flap**Flap**Flap**Flap*

A loud sound, followed by the sound of wings flapping away caused Dusk's attention to instantly shifted: somewhere outside of the open window should be something that causes this surge of…

"! Killing intent?"

_I can't describe it, but…_

"…Master. Do you also feel that?" Asked Ran, her look turns to be unexpectedly sharp for some Felyne that's just awakened from sleeping. "…yes. Somehow there's something…some beast that causes a disturbance near here." _But who? Fuurai? Asanagi? Or one of their clan?_

"No…" Muttered Dusk, remembering the chilling sensation back from before. _I know this one. In fact…the last time I encountered her is half a day from now._

"…yes. This presence is that Jho's. Yet there's something different…" _That amount of bloodlust is nothing like earlier…Is it because she's injured?_

_I had fought few beasts like this, so I can certainly say that either she's injured, or in mortal danger-_

_** . .**_

"Ngh! There's it again…" _Direction…west? No, make it northwest. Distance…about few kilometers. That means…._

Dusk quickly looked out from the window, to find dark clouds that started to form in one particular area. "-darn!"

**Fallen Woods**

'_RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH HH!_'

**BLAST!**

A bright flash of lightning dropped directly upon the raging beast's head. Yet it is proven uneffective, as the Deviljho still standing upright.

'_Asanagi!' _ Called Fuurai, reaffirmating his pair's condition which is badly wounded, hiding before his husband's figure which accumulated even more injury than she did.

In front of them, the menancing figure of green-skinned, bipedal monstrosity that's standing before them with some sort of reddish aura enveloping its whole body.

'_I can't believe this! A beast as strong as this exist-' '-don't mind that right now!' _Growled Fuurai, trying to recharge his plates as fast as possible. '_How about our childrens!?' _

The ones who finds Deviljho's hiding spot-or rather, lured it out is not Fuurai, neither Asanagi.

Their children did. In a rather unpleasant manner, that is; leaving them in injured condition right now.

'_Their wounds are bad! We must evacuate, or else!' 'Asanagi! Take them away from here; your running speed is much faster-' _

Asanagi shakes her head.

'_I can't move my legs properly after taking her last blast. Even walking would take all of my might.' '-wha-'_

Asanagi then roared fiercely to attract the beast away from two bloodied cubs, knocked unconscious because of their injury.

'_There is little meaning in arguing like this! Go, and seek help!' _Yelled Asanagi, drawing the Jho's glare into her body. '_But whose help? Even as Mugetsu-sama's personal aide, asking for her help direcly-'_

'_The Fangless! Seek help from your Fangless friend! Head to The Dividing Gate!'_

'…_I'll return as quick as I can. Hold on until I'm back.'_ Grunted Fuurai under his panting breathing, carrying the two cubs of his between his teeths and dashed away under his wife's valiant guard.

'_ .MUST EAT._'

'…_sorry, Fuurai. Let that lie becomes the only lie that I told to you…' _Whispered Asanagi, turning her eyes to the direction where the three escapes.

'_Now-prepare!'_

**Mountain Stream Gate**

"-so, are you saying that-" "-the Deviljo's…rampaging right now?" Asked Touya and Shura, continuing from where other left. "So I think. Well, without definitive evidence, I can't really prove it, but-" "-no, I think I understand. I did feel that something strange is going on-even right no-"

'_**FANGLESS DUSK!**__'_

"-what was that!?" "Deviljho-no, what is it!?"

-for others, the call for his help would only be heard as an ear-splitting roar from the other side of the giant Gate…but not for Dusk that has consumed the potion. _–Fuurai! And from his panicked tone-something bad must've happened! _ Thought Dusk. "I'M HERE!" Shouted him without any regard to anyone next to him, causing them to cringe from the volume of that battlecry-like voice. "-what, have you gone mental?!" Groaned Shura, slowly unplugging his finger from earhole, still fearing that he would shout again.

'_Help.'_

"**!**"

Knowing full well that someone (?) as proud as Fuurai would never ask for help, even if mortal peril, Dusk quickly jumped from the window, exiting the room and examined his surroundings…although it is faint, Dusk could smell a fishy, metallic scent- _-blood! _"Shura! Touya! I didn't care which of you-OPEN THIS GATE RIGHT NOW!"

Shura and Touya that hurriedly followed him out just twirled their pointing finger beside their heads, an 'are he mental or something' sign after hearing his command.

_Why'd I even bother? _Growled Dusk out of frustasion, quickly walked back in the small hut and picked up the remains of Shura's Blue Thorn (that's still in disassembled condition due to Touya's prank last night…), reassembled it in a blink, and readied himself for a Wyvern Fire-

Or so he thought. Just before he pulled the trigger, the two brothers snapped out from their confusion and acted in perfect sync restraining him. "Oy, did that Jin zapped you THAT bad?" Asked the worried-looking Touya, while his older brother gave him the 'if it's really happened do you think he could come back in one piece?" "But Fuurai's asking for my help behind this gate! Please! You've gotta listen to me this time!"

Their faces quickly changed when the brothers heard the name mentioned by him.

"Fuurai!? Where'd you heard that name?" Asked Shura, loosening his grip on Dusk's arms, causing him to collapse to his knees from the sudden release.

"If I said that he himself mentioned that to me, would you guys believe it?"

"That's plain crazy, nya! Are you telling me that you can actually UNDERSTAND beast's language?" Replied Ran in shock-understandable shock it is, hearing that her master had actually gone loco enough to experience auditorial hallucination of sorts.

"So, this…'Fuurai' you're speaking of…" "-is the very Jinouga behind the gate. Yeah, I'm sure this is pretty hard to believe-or just plain crazy, but trust me on this one! He's desperately seeking help right now, and we're the only ones that he can count on!"

"-get back." Said Shura and Touya simulatenously, pushing Dusk aside and readied their respective Gunlance in tow. "-wha?" "We'll open both of the door. That's the only way a Jinouga could pass through."

CLICK.

Both aiming for the metal plate that acted as pushknobs, Touya ans Shura readied their weapons with a stiff face. "Old legends said that Jinouga would ask the Hunter they felled-as part of their initiation ritual-their names before killing him/her. Then they would assume the name as their own." Said Shura with pained expression painted on his rough-looking face. "-and this one you just mentioned shares the exact same name with our father, which had gone 'missing' on his Hunt."

Suddenly, Dusk recalled the event from earlier, where Fuurai asked for his name- and at the same time understands why it is 'strange' about beasts having name on its own.

Unlike Suisei, who gets named by Old Lao, or Mugetsu which probably chooses her own name, it's beyond Dusk's wildest imagination where did Fuuraiha's and Asanagi's came from. Sure, after obtaining the ability to communicate with them, and thus finding those beast are certainly intelligent…in ways other than human-like sentience, having a proper 'name' is a big…no, huge deal.

Name is your personal identification; sure, you maybe encounter others who shares their name with you-Bob, Sam, or Smith-in your daily live, but in essence names is what keeps you different from other people. So if beasts started assuming themselves just the way we humans do, you'd know that there's something very wrong in the way you see them all this time.

That so-called 'enlightment' just came and go in a flash, because in the next second, forgetting to clog up his ear canals with earplugs, all that remains in his head was a massive aching from the Gunlances' Double Wyvern Fire. It DID get the job well done, though a bit overpowered: Touya's Rose almost unhinged the Dragonite-made hinges' nails from the gigantic slab of wood it's resting into.

And after the smoke cleared, a distinct figure could be seen resting his badly injured shoulder against a big tree that's growing in the trail's side.

His figure is utterly disformed because of the black cake of dried blood and other injuries, including broken horns and claws, but Dusk instantly reckonized the gory figure as Fuuraiha. "Fuurai! Are you all right!?" stormed Dusk across the opened Gate, quickly checking at his condition before the twins or even Ran could utter anymore letter with their breath. '…_Dusk the Fangless. I must say sorry, meeting you in such a terrible form._' Said him, with some hint of agony in his words. "Nevermind that! Where did you get such injury!? Don't tell me the Deviljho-" '_It is just as you predicted. Now, I have something that I'd like you to take care of…_' Said him again, exerting what left from his vigor to push two smaller version of his kind from below his belly.

"What the-the twins?! Why'd they-"

'_They stumbled upon the Jho's nest when we're going to hunt her down. At such, they become the first victim to fell from her mighty jaws._' "-'we'? Then, Asanagi-" '-_she's currently holding back the Jho…but not for long. Her leg was injured…' _

While the conversation taking place, the other three could only stare without even blinking in disbelief…_did he REALLY talking to that beast? What's more, the beast that supposeadly killed our father-_

As the realization dawns, Touya and Shura quickly snapped out from their confusion, and after exchanging a quick glance, readied their weapon at gunpoint.

'_It seems that I have overstayed my visit.'_ Grunted Fuurai, pulling his massive body from the ground-which causes some of the wounds to reopen, pouring fresh blood to the earth below. "Wait! Three of you, wait!" Yelled Dusk, placing himself between the two opposing group of creatures as kind of rush-control. '_I only ask care for my childs. Nothing else._' Said Fuurai in somewhat embarrassed tone, hidden beneath his anger, before backing away carefully and slowly, given the condition he's in.

"Wait!"

Somewhat unsurprisingly, the one yelling was Shura. "Dusk said your name was Fuurai. Did you killed a Hunter with that name in order to obtain it?"

'…'

"Is it true? You killed their father-"

'_Yes. I inherited the name 'Fuurai' from the first Fangless I killed…and 'Enha' from the second, thus 'Fuuraiha' at present.'_

Totally unsurprising, considering the attacks which overhelmed Dusk is pretty much death-inducing combo when used against lower-Ranked Hunters.

"So, he did."

It seems that both Touya and Shura realized that answer from watching sudden stop in movement, and/or Dusk's facial expression that went sad all of a sudden. Thus, they lowered…

_-wait a minute. Why did they LOWERED their weapons instead of -?_

"Now is not the time for extracting revenge. It's human-hunt-beasts and inversely beast-eat-human world we're living in. The main problem now is whatever causing damage to that Jinouga…" "Which is exactly why did he asks for my assistance." Answered Dusk, preparing himself for some Jho-kicking-

'_No._'

"WHAT!?"

'_I don't want your interference in my hunt. It has been our tradition that nobody except blood relatives could help in somebody else's hunt, even if that would lead to their demise. What I wanted you to do is simply tend to my childs until they're healed, and you may let them go to reunite with us…that is, if one of us still alive at that point.'_

Dusk then proceeds to facepalmed himself hard (he almost got a bloody nose thanks to Aure's scale. Fortunately it doesn't broke his nose, though.) after hearing that.

"OH COME ON! Your wife's fighting to the death, your children's practically half-dead and you looked like you're has stepped one feet into Death's domain; how hard it is to JUST SAY HELP ME!?" Blurted Dusk, his words half-full with raging anger but the other half were filled with warmth of sympathy. "Why must you obey your old tradition even if it mean death to your entire family?! And don't-" He put his hand against Fuurai's muzzle before it can open (truthfully, it needs not to open since they're communicating by telepathic means) and utter any more growl. "-say it was the 'survival of the strongest rule'. We humans- Fangless as you named us, were pretty weak. One slice from your claws and we're as good as dead. But why do we can win over your kind!? By cooperation!"

Dumbfounded like a 'prey walking into Gypceros' lair when they're practically spamming their flashes, a.k.a communicating by means of bright flashes, the other three could only stare with their jaws agape on the unfurling scene. Dusk, which is just a simple human, now (it looks like) arguing against a beast, a creature without any shred of humanity-and by the looks of it, is winning the discussion about 'why do you must accept my help'. Frankly, Ran thought that she is still drunk from the _sake_ served in the feast just before, while the twins wondered what is wrong with the mushroom they picked for dinner.

"By cooperating with other, weak creature as we are, we can topple Dragons as high as a mountain! One plus one is not always equal to two, it can be ten or maybe a hundred when we're covering each other weakness!" Shouted Dusk again, staring at those giant, slit-shaped iris of Jinouga species. One can probably see sparks re-lighting inside them as Fuurai's troubled expression (?) seems to melt away.

'_I…understand. Then, I ask thee, Dusk the Fangless, to offer assist-'_ "You won't be needing that."

The Jinouga turned his head in confusion.

"After all, we are friends, isn't it?" Said him again with confidence. Although his-their enemy is more than four-meters high, ten-meters long giantess of destruction, Dusk somehow feel that if they worked together, any of-

BLITZ.

"What IS that!?" Shouted the suprized three, almost in unison in response to the bright-and-massive pillar of lighting that just dropped somewhere inside the forests.

Fuurai's expression turned into what looked like ghastly pale instantly.

'_That is…the Forbidden Art: Raijin!' _ He uttered that phrase with voice filled with terror. "-what-" '_It is one of three Forbidden Arts known by our tribe…_' He paused for a minute, lowering his head to what looked like a mournful stance- '-_which can ONLY be used when we're nearing the limit of our life.' _He said, before roaring something that sounded like '_farawell_' in Dusk's deafened ears, then limping away.

"Wait, we'll-" "-no you won't!"

"Why!?" Protested Shura at Dusk, which stopped their advances using his Wing, brandished at ready. "You guys have a more important job to do." He said again, glancing to the two cubs in their horrible state. "Take them to the village to be patched up. Suisei, Hiru; at top speed, how long would it take to reach Yakumo with them?" Asked Dusk to the two avionic creatures in the stable, which by some 'unknown force' started putting on their reins and dragged the carriage even without commanded. '_With all brakes disabled, two hours. Don't know if Hiru can keep up with me, though._' Warked the emerald-colored Gagua in pride, while the other seems to be burning in competitive spirit. '_Make it one and a half. But you must make them promise not to prey at our kind again._' Asked Hiru. _What, and tell the Jinougas to feed on the fishes? It would take an entire Giant-sized Plesioth to make a family of four full…_trailed Dusk off by his comment, but he quickly straightened his mind and muttered a quick "I don't really know if it possible, but I guess I can try that."

"Hey, Touya." Grunted Shura at his younger brother.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"If all of this was JUST his acting, then I'd nominate him for the Best Actor of-" "-but CAN your usual _actor_ train **THAT MANY** beasts in that short of a time, or tame a wild Jin in one night, nya?" Asked back Ran from the spectator seats.

This spectacle alone made her remember the tale passed down from ancient times, far older than his descendant's legend. One which mentioned a group of Fangless that could stand in same places as Beasts, not commanding them as subordinate or forcing them to accept orders by means of violence; they simply TALKED to them, sharing their visions and dreams, thus striving to realize it together.

The tale about humans that is not a Hunter, ones which slays beast; nor a Breeder that raises beast.

But a Mediator; one which sympathizes with beasts and passes their knowledge upon humankind. That legend also said that the origin of those kind of humans can be traced back to the last of the Trinity, one which fallen in the struggle against Embodiment of Death.

Is it her fate, the one named as descendent of the very first tribe that cooperates with Humans, to witness this scene? Or is it HIS fate, to connect both sides that eternally divided by their nature? Only heavens know what it would be, the road that this lone Hunter will be travelling. _But in the meantime-_

"-I'll be always on your side, Master." Purred the Companion, setting her miniature Katana to her back and started chasing Dusk, that has once again disappeared into the Gate.

**Blue Slopes**

"Wait up!" Yelled Dusk, chasing Fuurai that's somehow, managed to jump down (and earlier, up) that high of a cliffside with his battered-up body…and behind him, the Companion Felyne Ran voiced her own 'wait nya!'

"Where are they?" Asked Dusk, now pacing his walking speed to match the large beast's limping walk-even though he is currently dragging his body away, that difference in size still causes Dusk to lightly jog beside him, while applying first aid to the wounds (that is, in his reach, anyway.) '_Based on the direction of the Raijin fired earlier, and the fact that Asanagi couldn't walk that far, I would assume that she hasn't left Fallen Woods.' _

"Fallen Woods? Then we should…wait, what happened with the landslide remains?" Said Dusk after finding the path to Village Remains is now clear from any blockade. '_I blasted trough it using the second Forbidden Art-not that I would live longer-_' "What are you saying!? Your wound is still treat-able!"

Fuurai shakes his head.

'_No. As I have informed you before, us Jinougas know exactly when our lives would end._'

"But-!"

'_T'was very kind for you, but alas it was unfruitful. If you can at least keep that sentiment for my brethren and childs…'_

"…but…"

_We just met…and we already must part this soon?_

_'Now, we must proceed as far as we can before…the uninvited comes.'_

Proceeding without making much protest, now Dusk only concentrates with the task at hand; subduing a raging Deviljho.

Thus they passed the areas without much conversation, Dusk just occasionally matches his running speed when the great-and-wounded Jinouga limped his way to catch his breath…and sometimes fending off some wild beasts that came seeking the source of the scent of blood. Be it king of the foodchain or not, a wounded beast is still a easy prey, thus attracting those small predators.

"…It's close. I can even feel…that something…killing intent?"

'_You can feel it? As expected from the one which Lord Amatsu is friend with.'_

"Don't put it that way…" Grunted Dusk, readying his weapons and equipment. Along with the pulisng waves of hatred and urge of destruction, he can also feel something else…

_What is this feeling? It almost feel like…it's warning me NOT to go there?_

_'! Dusk, go behind me! Quick!'_

"Wha-"

'_Tch!_'

Without waiting for his approval or even other motion, Fuurai lunges at Dusk, pinning him flat to the ground-

THOOOOOOOOMMM!

"W-!?"

'_It's the third and the last of the Forbidden Arts known by us Jinougas. It can only be used when we are standing with one feet inside Death's door. Transforming our very essence into lightning…_'

"Then…Asanagi was…"

'_I'll come to your side soon…'_

"…I'll never let that happened."

'_You can't defeat Death. Not even you, Dusk the Fangless…?_'

"Maybe that is right. But else than a Hunter, I'm also a crafter. Even after your death, I can guarantee that every bit of your body can still fight, albeit in a different form from what you are now."

'_…As long as you bring our bones back to the Graveyard, I don't any problems with that._'

"The problem is, who will ferry me across that like?"

The giant beast just smiled. '_That would be your own problem to tackle, o mighty Fangless Dusk._'

"…Let's go. If that attack doesn't kill that Jho, I don't know what else could." Grunted Dusk with a wry smile on his face.

**Fallen Woods.**

The air is still felt like it's tickling the skin. The smell of burnt wood that's has reduced to even less than ash spreads around the area: although the smell is sweet like incense, it's nauseatingly thick, making Dusk feel it's difficult to breathe.

In the middle of that destruction, lies a single body, unscathed from the lightning but bloodied by claw and bite marks. Her tail is almost detached from the base, appereantly because something was using it as handle for dragging-or possibly, throwing her body.

Looking at it directly directly disturbes Dusk's mental state. If it was him from before, he wouldn't have problem even looking directly at decomposing baby of Aptonoth…but after Silve and Aure's deaths, even so after acquiring the ability to hear the beast's thought-

What's more, even if he's just met Asanagi for one time he already regard her as 'his friend's wife'. So her death have more impact than your usual beast's death.

And with that, something grew in Dusk. It's not the usual hatred or the feeling of despisal-

It's pure rage.

A solemn anger, with the only exhaust being the spilling of blood.

"…Let your spirit rest peacefully as I will use your body to the fullest." Grunted Dusk, reaching his hand towards the giant fallen beast. He wouldn't carve her now; not while a Jho is lurking around inside the woods-but that simple gesture of affection was the only thing that he can do in this situation.

He can practicall feel that he's drowning inside of something thicker than blood and murkier than mud. That much of killing intent is probably from a Elder Dragon level beast, but a Jho is not possibly able to emit that much-

HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL

"What is this…insanity?"

HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL

He can feel that his own sanity is continually being chipped away. Bit by bit, the bloodlust continually to rise to the point that he barely even able to hold back-

Not with the death of Asanagi nor the inenvitable death that would come to Fuurai later.

"…"

'_Dusk?'_

Seeing something strange is going on, Fuurai instinctively walked to his friend's direction, only to jump back in fear a moment afterwards.

HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL HUNGRYEATKILL

KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL

"DESTROY."

It might be his final strand of restrain breaking or it might be influence from the sickeningly-mad-and-repeating chant in his head, but something in Dusk's mind just broke.

Humans usually named it self-control.

In beast's term…he's gone berserk.

In human terms…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-he has lost it completely. Even he himself cannot be sure if he can be counted as a 'human' after this is over. Everything about him changes with that single roar.

His stance is now ready on all fours.

He usef his teeth to grip that White Wing.

Extending from his belt was what looks like a tail made of small blades and spiky thorns. This actually is a part of his tasset-or what can be salvaged from it. Dusk has modded it on-the-run into something like a dangling holder for his throwing knives and other small weapons.

But it made him totally inhuman in terms of looks.

Yes.

'_Fangless…Dusk?'_

Even the great beast cannot find any trace of humanity left in that 'being'. It might suits him greatly if the term '_Beast of Knowledge_' applied now.

Unlike the agility that he showed before, this is by far, a negative effect from what is left from his memories of daily life at the Great Forest. Every now and then, usually when undergoing overwhelming emotional stress or anger, his personality will revert to that of wild beast's-just like now.

Letting out a low growl and still on his all fours, Dusk lets out dagger-sharp glances to the surrounding area. Without warning, he scampered towards one of the tilted tree, almost fallen down if not because another tree supported it. With the agility of a squirrel he climbed the tall tree and from atop of it, releases few throwing blades into the thick forest's darkness.

…

'_She is coming. Brace yourself, Fuurai._' Said Dusk, jumping down from the tree and now regained some of his humanity-at least some of it.

PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN PAINPAIN.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

A distinctive thumping sound that is made when some extremely heavy object hit the ground resounded around the area. Along with some creaking sound from trees that is falling right and left from the Jho's attempt to force herself through the small openings, it almost sounds like a train of death is heading their way.

PAINHUNGRYKILLEAT.

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And in no time, the Avatar of Greed, Deviljho, appeared before them from behind the curtain of trees. Her skin is already charred, claw marks that covered most of the entire of her hide even can be traced across one of her eye and Dusk-no, even a novice Hunter can surely tell that with that level of damage, that demon should not be alive.

Thus why is she alive?

'_This beast is unlike any other that I have fought before. Its tenacity and vitality is something else-it almost seem that she is either immortal…or is dead from the start and controlled by something else.'_ Said Fuurai, now raising his Plates. From all direction, swarms of Thunderbugs started to appear and gather around him, creating a cage of electricity. '_I will try close combat. Fuurai, use your lightning to damage her from afar-and be careful._' Said Dusk, rushing in with blinding speed while keeping his center of balance low. Of course, the Jho would not just wait to be attacked-

_Tail slap, huh? _ _Not that I have-EH!?_

Indeed, it was a tail slap attack. The thick and heavy tail of a Jho is especially feared by Hunters because of the damage it will cause and the range. Even with thick body armor and towering shield of Lance-kind Weapon, you will be guaranteed a broken bone somewhere if you defend against it. Thus, the only logical outcome is to evade it. Most Hunter will stop their advances and run back to escape that gigantic whip, but more experienced Hunter will take this attack as an opportunity to topple that giant down: sneaking below the tail will give you instant access to the Jho's feet. If you can damage the tendons enough, afterwards taking down the Jho is a simple task if you bring a Gunner…

But in this case, the Jho's tail attack is far different than other Jho's. As if she read Dusk's intent to evade her tail slap by ducking under it, the trajectory suddenly changed mid-track and now aimed straight at him as it is a homing Vespoid…but with the destructive power of a Lao's tackle. "SHI-"

DZZZZZZZZZZZT!

'_Are you alright!?_' "-thanks to your save, yes."

Just in the nick of time, Fuurai fired few electrical bullets that is packed with Thunderbugs. Sure those are not very damaging physically, but the charge included in that attack is more than enough to cause muscle spams, thus altering the attack's path from Dusk. The tail landed while scattering humus and dirt few inchies short from Dusk's body, and he didn't let that chance go- few swift slashes and blood spurted everywhere from precise cuts made against the major blood vessels normally unreachable because of the thickness of a Jho's hide. To make it more deadly, Dusk stabbed few Rathian Spike inside the gaping wound before retreating back next to Fuurai's glowing body.

Noticing the heaving breath of the beast beside him and constant amount of blood trickling that would kill a normal human after few minutes, Dusk once again reaffirmed their winning condition: that is, the defeat of the monster towering before them. _In this condition, that would a very difficult goal…_

"-but it wasn't totally impossible." Muttered him under his breath, again readying a few items from his ulitily belt. He took a Flash, a Smoke and Sonic using his free hand and readied them behind his back. '_Fuurai; when I give you the signal keep your eyes closed as tight as you can and turn your head away. I'll blind her for a bit-we'll go for a instant killing blow!'_

_Three, _Dusk counted silently while positioning his fingers at the ignition switch. Unlike the usual design, these Bombs can be detonated with a time lag due to few modifications to the fuse-making them very useful for times like sneaking behind the enemy or providing distraction when taking Eggs.

_Two. _Pressing the button now will trigger the explosion in about three seconds.

_One. _[click]. Metallic sounds are made when his fingers pressed the three switches simulateneously.

"HeeeeAAAAA!"

But he didn't throw them. Yet.

Instead, he is charging straight to the Jho. As expected, the large jaw filled with deadly, yellowish fangs immediately opened before him. '_Fangless Dusk! What are you-_' "-NOW!"

And Dusk flings all three Bombs with a frightening accurancy: the Flash landed between the eyes, the Sonic next to her ears and the Smoke into the gaping jaw.

Yes.

That is a deliberate act to lure that beast into the trap.

!

A blinding flash of light, followed with deafening sound filled the area without delay. Not long after that, thick smoke accompanied by a choking sound and a strange scent of fresh blood made a curtain, concealing both sides from each other.

A strange sound resounded in that strange standstill. That was the roar of a beast who has lost almost all of its senses. Now trying to shake away that block from her four senses, the Jho rocked her head back and forth just like Gandart when he's intoxicated. "Fuurai!" Yelled Dusk, jumping into the thick smoke while brandishing his White Wing. _If I can't kill her with poison or by bleeding, then the only thing left is to incapacitate her feet!_

And that's exactly the usual tactics usually employed by Hunters when taking on large sized beasts-by taking mobility from the mark, they can decrease the risk of being run over-

_There it is!_

Looking it up-close, the Jho's leg can be mistaken with a giant, twisted trunk from a tree with the root part slightly unearthed. Upon closer inspection you can also see that the thick hide covering it is very rough, and unlike other bipedal beasts, it is not suited to run in high speed or to perform agile movement-but to crush preys beneath while slowly savoring it. _Then I'll go to the heel tendon- _thought Dusk, reversing the grip on his blade to a stance similar to when handling a sword.

CRACK.

"…eh?"

It was a very strange occasion for Dusk to be taken off-guard like that. But it's to be expected.

After all,-

"The Wing…broke…?"

What is left in the handle was a portion of the blade, not even longer than his forearm. The broken-off part was thrown somewhere else, and is now lost within the smoke curtain.

The White Wing that is able to cut through Black Gravios material as it was paper, just broke into two parts after failing to cut through said Jho hide.

Yet that small distraction comes with a very heavy price to be paid.

It is totally unknown to Dusk if that attack actually hurt that Jho, or it was just the effect of the Bombs wearing off…

But that Jho's face is now directly next to Dusk.

"…"

Even for an experienced Hunter like Dusk that has just lost his main weapon, the shock is far too severe. As it is, his reaction is delayed by few steps.

'_Distance yourself!_' Yelled Fuurai from somewhere near. In the corner of his eye, Dusk can see something glowing inside the smoke-and that thing is getting closer with unbelievable speed.

He is familiar with that speed. _It's the lunge from yesterday-! _Noticing that, he quickly rolled out of the line of attack, just in time when Fuurai performed electrically-charged shoulder tackle against the Jho's head, sending her back tattering, almost losing balance. "That's the second save for today." Groaned Dusk, now holding the remains of the blade back in reverse-grip. There is still some length of cutting edge left in that broken-off portion that can be used- '_-note that I can't save you anymore after this._' Said Fuurai in a joking tone…but unfortunately that was a grim joke, thus Dusk was unable to retort and only able to smile wryly.

Finally breaking free from that staggered state, the Jho lets out a shrill sound. The sound of something creaking can be heard, along with a strange change to her body's size. The muscles started to bulge, and strange red lines-actually thinner flesh which appear transluscent, revealing the muscles inside along with old scars started appearing everywhere like they're etched on her body as a background for the newer-and-still-drying wounds. A normal Jho is already dangerous, but an Enraged Jho is on a different level. Their attacks are by far harder to predict-

"Fuurai! Jump to the right!" Yelled Dusk when he saw the Jho lowered her jaw to touch the moist dirt below-

And using pure, brute strength of neck muscles, she gouged out a huge portion the land like a shovel, soil and rocks alike to be thrown to Fuurai's direction. If not for Dusk's quick reckognition of what moves the Jho will be using, it is certain that Fuurai will at least suffer from cracked skull or broken neck. But that was not all-without stopping, the Jho advances forward while snapping her jaws repeatedly-is it a form of intimidation or something else, Dusk cannot make sure.

But one thing is certain. In their current state, getting hit by even one of her attack would cause a certain doom.

"Hit-and-run tactics can't be used now. Not with the Wing in the current shape." Murmured him in cursing tone, still keeping watch in every tiny movement that the giantess made. It quickly wears down his nerves, but every sign that he can read can be used to predict what attack the Jho will use.

The most lethal attack from a Jho was not its bite. Nor was its tail slap or chin shovel as demonstrated before.

It's the strange Breath attack that kill most Hunter targeting one.

Only available when the Jho is enraged, that one attack possess almost instant-kill certainity. By mixing its highly acidic saliva with some unknown substance, probably its blood or something else, they can breathe out dangerously acidic vapor that can even eat away great Shields made from Uragaan material. If any flesh-and bone human ever exposed to that black smoke for a fraction of a second…

What is left from them is surely cannot be gathered again.

Usually Hunters would run like they saw the Devil appearing or likes when they saw a Jho readying that attack, but Dusk has formulated a different counter: blasting the acidic smoke away using shockwaves from multiple explosions can be used as a tactic with nearly 100% success rate.

But then again, that tactic needs certain preparation. Namely Large Barrel Bombs and the likes.

And right now, the best weapon that he has was something akin to kitchen knife.

'_This is a hopeless situation, no?_' Asked Fuurai with a rather calm tone. "Yeah, this is. But-"

Dusk cannot continue his phrase; it is not like him to make an impossible-to-fulfill promise.

"-but we can still win this."

'_No._'

"-WH-!?"

WWWRRRROUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!

Along with a very loud howling and a sudden burst of electricity, Dusk's body got thrown few metres back, skidding on the wet rotting leaves until finally comes to a stop after crashing into a fallen log.

"*cough* Fuu…rai? *COUGH**COUGH*!"

'_Reside in my body, thy divine spirit of the old._'

Along with that curse-like words uttered by trembling jaws of the large Jinouga, dark clouds that already covering the skies suddenly turned darker-and flash of blue lightning can be seen along rumbling thunder.

'_Let this withering body regain its strength for the final time-'_

"-this chant…is this the 'Forbidden Arts'!? Fuurai, NO!"

'_To smite my enemy into nothingness!'_

FLASH.

KRAK-THOOOM!

"-! "

Dusk instinctively covered his eyes and ears when a bolt of lightning dropped directly unto Fuurai's body. After a short while that feels like an eternity, the whiteness in his eyes are lifted and he can see again.

The limping Jinouga was no more.

Instead, a shining being in the form of Jinouga stands in its place.

"…you idiot." Grunted Dusk, lowering his head in sadness.

Jinougas are special beast that wields the power of lightning inside of their body. Unlike other beasts with control upon electrical attacks, the source of the electrical current inside their body is not from special organ like Khezu, hyper-activation of electrical signals of the nerves like Rajang, or collective static charge from dust and other particles in air like Kirin.

They mostly relied on external source of electricity. Dusk realized this while riding atop Fuurai.

While their thick, white fur would serve as primary generator for static charge, ultimately they obtain the most of their electricity from the Thunderbugs. They can lift the thick plates on their back, which seems to have almost excellent conducting capacity to reveal glowing lines, most likely an attempt at mimicry to allure the Thunderbugs into landing on the plates, thus supplying their electrical current to the Jin. After that, the charge could be distributed using the same lines which probably act as a power line as well.

But that would mean that a Jinouga body is by far, efficient in gathering **small** amount of electricity and build up that charge.

Not **directly harnessing **bolts of desctuction from the Heavens.

It was like using Wyvern Marrow in place of your usual twig and brances when cooking water. Sure, the water will boil almost instaneously-

But what will happen to the pot you're using?

Even in the midst of that illusion-like glow emitted from Fuurai's body, Dusk could clearly see what happened.

The wounds are forcefully sealed one by one by the heat of the plasma now radiating from the lines below the plates.

But that also means that his internal organs were slowly turning into charred meat from outside-in.

Dusk is not entirely sure why did the Jho backs down while seeing this phenomena. Is she scared from the bright lights? Or because of the loud thundercrash? Or because seeing Fuurai now standing upright?

But the Jho is surely running away. An enraged Jho ran away.

'_Remember your promise, Dusk. My childs…please save them._'

"…I promise."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Those steps possesses a certain grace and nobility, just like a nobleman's walk during parade-of-arms in Schrade. Not in the least one might think that those are steps taken by one that has accepted certain death in return for one last attack.

'…_you may use our body as you sees fit. Only, please return our bones to the Grave._'

Thump.

"…yeah. Thanks beforehand."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

'…_and Dusk?_'

Thump thump thump thump.

"-yes?"

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump-

'_I am very delighted to became your friend._'

"-likewise. See you again, Fuuraiha."

-swish-

Unknown since when, clear liquid were forming a thick stream from his eyes. His body refused to move, not only from the pain caused by the impact against the fallen tree, but also as a side effect of electrical current passing through his body.

CRASH!

…

He is not sure how long does he passed out, but after his eyes and ears recovered from that huge explosion of light and sound, Dusk finally regained total control of his body.

The first thing that he saw is the lifeless body of Asanagi.

Next to her was…

"…does this mean that I'm a step-father for your childs, then? I already have my hands full with Luce, didn't you know that?"

The body of Fuuraiha.

If you don't look at it more closely, one might think that the beast is merely asleep. After all, he was lying with an peaceful expression on its face.

But Dusk know that was not the fact.

He, Fuuraiha, just sacrificed himself to deal the final blow against the Jho who threatened his family.

"-! The Jho-!?"

'It' was not there.

The 'thing' that is supposed to be there does not exist.

As if she sensed Dusk's rage, a cry akin to victorious wail resounded from somewhere in the mountains.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Angry? Far past that.

Furious? Still more.

What can explain Dusk's hatred against that Jho was a such simple word. Yet, it clearly denies his humanity.

**KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL KILLKILL**

"MUGETSU! I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING US! COME DOWN OR ELSE!" Wailed Dusk at the skies before him, which is still covered with dark clouds. Not even a second later, the 'curtain' opened, revealing the figure of a white dragon.

'_You have some great courage to address-_' "TO HELL WITH THAT!"

Even the mighty Amatsu's expression does not change, one can surely tell that she was furious. After all, a giant pillar of gale has erected before Dusk, raising the pressure and suffocating him by forcing air to fill his lungs.

"…YoU…CAN YOU…STILL CALL YOURSELF…A…GOD…"

In the midst of that, Dusk managed to squeeze out words using sheer brute force and willpower.

"-AFTER LETTING…YOUR AIDE DIE!?"

Suddenly, the wind direction changed. What was a positive-pressure system turned into one of negative, which robs all the air from the Hunter's lungs.

'_It cannot be helped. After all, I can't play favorites-'_

"-AND I SAY TO HELL WITH THAT!"

Even then, he still managed to let out words containing all of his anger and pain.

Suddenly, all of the wind's movement is stopped.

But in exchange, something happened to the Amatsumagatsuchi.

Her body started to shine gold. Or to be precise, her horns and her scales, while in her eye a dangerous red glow ignited.

Even if he haven't seen that before, he can surely tell-this is a Rage.

'_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!'_

As the Amatsu cried that out, heavy rain started to pour in that particular area. '_It has only happened once for you, right!? How about a hundred times? How about tens of thousands of time!? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO COPE WITH MILLIONS OF DEATH LIKE THAT!?'_

"-Mugetsu…?"

'_Truthfully, I AM SICK WITH THIS 'GOD' JOB! I ENVY YOU, RAHZHILKES-YOU CAN BE A HUMAN! ONES THAT HE LOVED AND CARED! WHILE I AM STUCK WITH THIS UGLY JOB OF BEING A GOD!'_

"-what are you-?"

'_SILENCE!_'

With no warning, a blast of water sliced the Fallen Woods horizontally. It was highly likely that Mugetsu was the one causing trench with depth probably more than five metres suddenly appeared in front if Dusk-if a flesh-and-blood human happened to come across that attack…

They will surely cease to exist. In all means.

'_SEALING THE DARK ONE!? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! LET ALL THINGS PERISH IF THAT COULD ERASE THIS FEELING-_'

"MUGETSU!"

That one yell silenced the great God of the Mountains and brought her back from Rage.

Moments passed without any exchange of 'words', or to be exact 'feelings' between the two. Only the rain continues, as it was telling that it will become a bridge for them. Between the Heaven and Earth, connecting the eternally-separated worlds.

"…I am sorry."

'_-what?_' Said the great God with a strange tone on her 'voice'.

"-as I said, I am sorry. I simply…does not know that you are, also, burdened with this. Therefore…"

As he muttered those words, the skies that is covered by thick clouds until now is now showing a perfect blue sky.

"I am sorry." Said Dusk, lowering his head.

'_…_'

"…Mugetsu?"

'_That Deviljho from before was infected by Dark One's power._'

"-what?" Asked Dusk, suddenly not believing his ears or his newfound power of communication.

_'It has been doing that for over several hundred years to now. At start the infection could only occur to insects and bugs, but now it can even take over beasts easily._'

"Wait, Dark One? Does that mean-"

'_Yes,_' Confirmed Mugetsu. _'That Deviljho was very likely sent to kill me. And if it managed to control a Jho, very likely t would also be able to control the Jinougas' as well.'_ Said Mugetsu, causing Dusk's heart to almost stop. "-but that's!"

_' -even without me being killed, very soon it will regain its full power. At that time the seal that we once placed upon it would be undone…and once again the world will be in mortal peril._'

"And what can I do…to prevent any tragedy like this from occurring? Kill the Dark One?"

Mugetsu suddenly laughed very hard. Not because Dusk's statement is funny, but out of pure sarcasm. '_You? A mere Fangless? And why did you think we sealed It?_'

"?"

'_The Dark One was not that weak for you to kill. After all, It was once a God just like us. But now…'_

Mugetsu averted her eyes from Dusk as she were contemplating about something.

'_It was more of a Death God. Being that solely exist for the sake of desctruction._'

"Then, how are we supposed to resist that fate?" Argued Dusk- "-or should we just fall in despair and kill ourself?"

'…'

After spending a while in silence, Mugetsu finally answered.

'_Fulfill the prophecy. Find the Dragon of Light-the exact opposite of It, which came from the blackest of Darkness. That's what I've been doing for all this time._' Said her in a weak voice, as if she was going to break in tears. '_I was once very sure that you are the one that would end this cycle, Rahzhilkes. Can you not understand how disappointed I am when you died? And not by natural causes, but by doing something so silly-!'_

If she were a human girl, then Dusk is very sure that her face would be covered in trails of tears.

"…sorry." '_Don't give me that! You are always like that-'_

Suddenly, Mugetsu stopped in the midst of her sentence.

'_It is certainly weird._' Said her again, but now with a calm tone unlike earlier. "Huh? What is weird?" '_Your reincarnation. At first I feel strange to find you in Fangless body with only half of your soul…but now I doesn't really care about it.'_

"Half of my-?"

'_Now be prepared. I will send you back to the Dividing Gate. You have a score to settle, and a promise to fulfill, right?_' "Yes, but how will you do that, exactly? Even for you carrying two Jinouga bodies will-"

'_Did I say doing it physically?_' Answered Mugetsu with a certain playful tone. "Oh no you won't!?"

And as Dusk predicted, the next moment his body, along with the two beasts' remains suddenly already slicing through the air with breakneck speed towards a towering structure of wood and metal otherwise known as Mountain Stream Gate.

'_You will have to mature more, Rahzhilkes-no, Dusk. For the future of humanity and the beasts' alike…for this world to continue existing.' _Whispered Mugetsu while seeing away to the distance. '_And you too, must break from your limitations of flesh…'_

'…_the bearer of the other half of your soul...Luce_.'

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's the 13th chapter in this story. Sorry for taking time too long translating and for such a short chapter...<p>

But before that, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! (TWICE.)

This Fan-fiction is already ended at mid 2012, but because of many factors the translation dragged on and on-mainly because of my new job that gives me next to none free time...*sobs*. Some of you ACTUALLY guessed that I'm dead or something, yes? No, I'm perfectly healthy right now. Just a little bit under the weather from constant stress and whatnot.

*About Goa Magara and the likes for Monster Hunter 3G and 4*

So, as I said in the 1st Chapter's notes that I'll be submitting few ideas to Capcom for the latest game, I did. And guess how surprised I am when knowing that they ACTUALLY used my ideas. On two different game at that.

Most of you probably will say 'this guy is a farce' or 'you wish'. I'll keep quiet and accept it all. After all, action talks louder than words, and evidence is better then baseless testimony.

And actually, the sole reason this translation project is resumed from its indefinite hiatus is because some past readers (that has read the original document to the end of the story) continued pestering me-err, scratch that. Demanded that this story should be available for others to read as decisive evidence that I was the one with the original ideas for those new additions. Be it Moonlight Nargacuga, Crystalline Jhen, or even the newest addition of Elder-Dragon class monster Goa Magara and one of the new weapon class [Multiweapon] Change Axe, which will come to light few chapters more.

But that was only excuses I made.

Yes, I was afraid. Because this fanfiction will take a somewhat strange turn in the upcoming chapters, in which it would be detached from the original Monster Hunter logic, thus I am terribly afraid that the readers will abandon this story.

So If you can bear with that, please continue reading this story. I cannot promise when exactly the next update will be posted; once in a blue moon maybe, but I will surely continue it to the end of the story.

After all, the best ending for a story is 'Happily Ever After', right?

~ 8th January, 2013 ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: "Drawing Your Cards, Playing Your Hand."**

**Blue Slopes Gate.**

"We returned even faster than expected due to the Gaguas' running like they're on Power Juice or something, but…" "-what should we do, nya?"

Touya and Ran are now standing still before the Dividing Gate, pondering. Behind them, a panting pair of Gaguas, namely Suisei and Hiru, is resting in the stable, while Shura is pouring our cold spring water for them to drink.

"According to the Guild's rules, DevilJhos can only be Hunted by those with Rank 16 or more."

"Master was a 17-er, by the way nya."

"And my rank is 14. Shura is 13. Thus we cannot enter the Gate to help him." Groaned Touya. "Nyaa! Can that rule overruled somehow!?" Yelled the Felyne in panic- "No. That rule is erected in the first place to prevent accidental death by hunting Monsters far above your ability-" "-and only in 'Urgent' situations, as in, 'the nearby town would be destroyed along with everyone living in it' that rule could be overruled. Moreover, only Hunters with one Rank directly below that could partake in the Hunt." Added Shura to his brother's explanation, coming back from the stables.

"Is there a_ny_ way that you can raise your Rank to 15 in this instant then?"

"You're asking for the impossible, Ran-sama." Retorted Touya wryly.

"Then how can we help Dusk!?"

"Oh, you know. Maybe he has defeated the Jho?" "It's Master anyway, so that would be possible. After all, he-"

BLAST!

"NYYAAAAAAAHHH!?" "GYAAAAAAAAAHHH!?"

The two, without a warning, is pressed flat against the Dragonwood gate by a sudden burst of gale from behind them. "WHAAATT ISSS THIIISSSS!?" Asked Touya, cannot moving almost all parts of his body save then those which is encased in armor-

-which is now starting to give out strange creaking sound.

No, it's not the armor which gave out that creak.

It's the hinges. They had taken quite a beating from his Gunlance's repeated Wyvern Fire in such small timeframe that the vibration made the nails loose.

BWOOOOOSSHHH!

And the intensity of the wind is still picking up. If this continued, then for sure the gate will be opened in no time-for the door would be unhinged…

CREEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKK~

See? The gap between the giant slab of wood started to widen.

"I CAAAAANNN'TTTT HOOOOOLLLLDDD OOOONNN NNYYAAAAAA!" Yelled out Ran which still skidding even after stabbing her claws into the grains of said door-wait, she skids because the wood is far too hard for her claws to dig into. "AAAAAAMMMAAAATTTSSSUUUU-SAAAAAMAAAAA!"

Fling.

"Eh?" "-eh?"

For a short moment, they saw something…a silhouette? No, it's more than one object-

SHUT.

After those objects passed the gate, the wind just died like the gale before was just a bad dream. At such, the objects held in place by the air pressure came off from the surface of said Gate.

"-nyah!" "-guh!"

That was Ran and Touya, of course.

"What was tha…DUSK!?"

"HAA!?"

The two quickly jumped up and looked at the 'things' that passed the Gate when it's opened by some great gale…probably, a divine intervention by the Mountain God(dess) herself.

Shura was right. Lying before two larger forms was one of Dusk's, which looked paler then a Khezu.

"…Mugetsu…" said Dusk with all of that chattering-of-teeth. "Human b-bodies weren't meant…to be flown like thatttt…!" Protested him, rubbing his hands one against each other to generate frictional heat-

"…Dusk. Can you…give explananion for these? Anything would do…" Said Shura, while eyeing the other two 'things' that are flung through the gate along with the Hunter.

The dead bodies of two full-grown Jinouga. 'Normal' people would reckognize those two objects as such.

Yet for Dusk, those bodies possesses higher value than that. For him, those weren't just two dead Jinougas that can be used as a supply of rare Materials-

Those two, Fuuraiha and Asanagi were-no, **was** his friends.

Even if they are only acquinted for less than a day, their bonds will remain true.

"The Deviljho…killed them. I can't save them."

_Is that enough explanation? _Dusk surely doubt that. After all, that would not be enough to explain why did he got thrown outside the gate by some hurricane-level gust of wind…

Or why did those bodies got carried as well.

"…that's it?" Asked Shura, placing one of his hand on his temples- "Are you sure that's ALL!? I mean, you just literally, as IN-FACT FLEW through the Gate that's opened by itself!" "-correction. OPENED by some kind of gale." Corrected Ran, now trying to comb out her messy fur using spit and tongue-yes, she's grooming.

"Was…Amatsu-sama also involved in this?"

"…would you believe if I say yes?"

"At this time, even if you say that Amatsu-sama is the one who used his-" "-her-" "-oh, 'Her' gale to…"

"HER!?" Yelled the three in unison- "THAT'S NOT WHERE YOU SHOULD YELL!" Yelled Dusk in response. "Anyway, the Deviljho is still alive. And I have a score to settle-"

*glint*

'_You forgot something._' Said a distant voice which he can only perceive as Mugetsu's. As he saw a glint coming from an object coming down from above, he took a step back-

STAB.

And the broken White Cutting Wing suddenly appeared, its sharp edge concealed by a strange piece of rock where it landed on.

"Thanks, Mugetsu." Said Dusk while looking at the open skies. He can't see her form, but that doesn't mean she is not there. No response…but it's not like he expect her to reply anyway.

"…it would take a loooong time explaining what happened back there, so can I talk while I Carve?" Asked Dusk, after seeing strange faces and gestures of pointing to the sky and him back and forth made by the twins and his Companion.

"Please do."

The three voiced their mind in sync.

"Okay…"

_So…where to start? From the Potion or?_

While Dusk's mind wandered away, his body instinctively drawn nearer to the two fallen bodies. The flesh is now chilled to the bone, thanks to Amatsu's decision of transportation method-it also preserves the remaining tissue at the sama time. _From the time of death, I'd better start with Asanagi…_grumbled Dusk inwardly, picking up the broken-off White Wing that landed near his position…which strangely, embedded inside something that looks like a piece of strangely-shaped stone.

"What is this…thing?" Asked Dusk, for even with his extensive knowledge of Material he still have difficulty appraising the object. He's sure that he have seen it somewhere before, but… "A Charmstone, maybe?" He's still not sure what kind is that stone, or if it IS a Charmstone, yet he pocketed it anyway after removing the still-usable Wing. _Better ask Lagun later._

"Now then-"

_How should you Carve a Jinouga? _

Since he never actually do this before, furthermore, not even the Local Monster Info provides the complete body structure guide usually made after disassembling many Beasts for their anatomical detail, so all he can do now is a wild guesswork at best. As he creates a temporary handle for the Wing using nearby tree's branch and some length of his Machalite-string, and spouting things that can be considered nonsense (but true in this case) for the three listeners, he walked in circles around the two bodies, pondering how exactly you Carve a Jinouga.

*Drip* *Drip.*

A small dripping sound made by defrosted ice that has been covering the two bodies brought Dusk's wandering mind back into his body; he has been spending enough time to cause the formerly cold body becomes lukewarm, which is even worse then hot body becoming cold; the bacteria in the Beast's intestines would reactivate, and in case of carnivores it would cause widespread spoiling of the organs surrounding it. _Hrrgh-no choice then. The order would be Gutting, Skinning and Collection then!_

And just as he brought his hand near Asanagi's body-

***crumble***

"…eh?"

The four of them made an almost idiotic tone using their mouth. How do you expect a trained Hunter will react after seeing a corpse crumble into pieces of bones, shells and scales in front of your very eyes?

"DUSK! What happened!? Why is that corpse's is…empty?!" Asked Shura, frantically waving his pointing fingers to the…mess which previously was Asanagi's body. "I DON'T KNOW EITHER! Wait, could it be…using that last Art would turn all of their soft tissues into ash!?" Muttered him, pushing his palm against Fuurai's body—it crumbles just like his mate's.

Technically speaking, it is similar to rootfire. You know, the phenomena where wildfire spreads by burning not the leaves and branches, but rather the roots of trees? The ground will heat up, but not to the point of burning the grass on top of it while the roots and the connected parts would be completely annihilated.

In Jinouga's case, Dusk hypotethized that the electrical current flowing through their body upon using the Forbidden Art would cause heat because of the natural resistance of the tissue surrounding it. The Conductors and other parts which compartible with electricity, on the other hand, would still be intact. "Still…how much electricity would it need to vaporize flesh?" Groaned Dusk in awe, now sorting the Materials. It was just like his guess; the internal organs, muscle included, has vanished-leaving only small amount of fat layers which is highly likely highly conductive, (strangely) nerve fibres and central nervous system. Even their bones has become dry as it were sun-dried for a week or so.

Speaking of bones…

"This…is this what I think it is?" Asked Dusk, touching a rather strange, translucent aquamarine-colored mass that is stuck against several places in Fuurai's body. "Most likely…it is what you thought, Dusk."

"Master Renga!?" Shouted all of them, looking at a small Wyverian figure that approaches them. "Why would you personally visit this Area, Master-"

The Wyverian holds up his palm in front of Shura's face, and he immediately stopped speaking. Looking down the path leading to Yukumo, they can see a Cart parked near a tree, with Lao on the driver's seat. "I sense a great disturbance in the Mountain…So I thought something has happened. I asked Lao to lend me a Gagua, but he adamantly refused-unless he accompany me, so he said." Said Renga with a almost cheerful tone, distrupting the gloomy mood that engulfed the whole area.

"Those lumps are…Jinouga Tourmalines. But they have not yet matured enough to be called a Gem. Give it few years more, this Jinouga would be unmatched in power over lightning." Exclaimed Renga, touching one of those lumps-

*_brrrrt_*

A small jolt of electricity sparked, burning the tip of his finger-yet he doesn't seem bothered by that. "So…Dusk. Have you heard the story from Lord Amatsu? About the Dark One's revival?" Asked Renga, turning his head to Dusk's.

Not bothered with the details why did Renga know about the subject of the supposedly private conversation, he simply nodded.

"Mugetsu…she said that the Jho is controlled by The Dark One somehow as an assassination attempt. By killing her, the seal placed on The Dark One would weaken considerably, enabling quick revival as opposed of waiting it to dissolve by itself over time."

"And when it happened…", he added, gripping the makeshift handle emits creaking sound of wood breaking. "It would be the end of all living things." Continued Renga, huffing a great sigh.

"We still can prevent that." Said him again, after drawing his pipe from underneath his clothes and stuffing it with dried herb of some kind, lighting it and inhales deeply. "How? How could we oppose a God!?" Asked Touya in frustration, but Renga silenced him by pointing his pipe to the younger brother's direction. "Correction. Not a God, a beast. Only, with incomprehensible, godlike powers. That was your first mistake." "Oh, somewhere in the line of 'if it bleeds it can be killed' nya?" Added Ran, getting the point. Of course, not any one of them save then Dusk knew that the old Wyverian before them is one of those God-Killers which brought down a Crimson Fatalis…

"Secondly-did you think the Seal, left alone, would break immediately? It has restricted the Dark One from since the beginning of times-would a few years matters much? In fact, if the Seal has been weakened enough, we all will never have this conversation going; we'd be all already died."

"And thirdly…" He eyes Dusk with one eye closed before gesturing a smile with his lips. "We have something that can be used to kill a God."

Understanding that what Renga meant with 'something', Dusk quickly nodded. _The Crimson Code!_

"We still have a chance." Said Renga, further reinforcing his argument. "But ultimately it depends on you young ones." He added, looking at their faces, which is now filled with determination. "So the first agenda would be…killing that Jho right?" Suggested Touya, but Renga shakes his head. "No. The first thing you should be doing now is resting. Even the Gaguas are exhausted, meaning you won't be coming back to the Village for some time. I'll go back first to inform little miss Akiho what happened here, and seek Hunters with appropriate Rank to serve as scouts. Moreover, we will employ Carrier Hawks as our second 'eye', watching the Jho's movement from the skies. If there's any movement, expect a letter…though there may be no need of that." _Telephatic communication, eh?_

_That reminds me…how's Hayate doing? I'd have to ask her sister about that…_

"I'll be going now. And if you are fine with it- would you need help with the Jins' Material? Me and Lao can bring those back to the Village first." "Please do…but can you hide them from the other Hunters?" Asked Dusk. "Well, I can always ask Rou to keep them in his private vault. As for the cubs…Akiho is now taking care of them. Their injuries were grave, but I can assure you they will survive." Added him again, making Dusk heaved a big sigh. _Thank goodness. You hear that, Asanagi? Fuurai? Your childs will be all right…_thought Dusk silently.

After helping them loading (more accurately, 'heaping') the Jinouga Materials into their cart, which filled to the brim with those bits and pieces, Dusk and the others sends away Lao and Renga. Dusk then checks the condition of Suisei and Hiru in their stable; although their stamina has been recovered, he feels bad for overworking them, so he said that they will depart in the evening in order to give them a chance of resting.

…

Now, Dusk is sitting in a desk. Around him was pieces of crumpled paper, each containing failed designs of Jinouga-made Armor and Weapons. "Argh, this is even worse than I predicted…"

Although he has saved few pieces of each Material for inspection, and has at least enough understanding of what does those pieces can do if weaved into Armor and Weapons, ultimately he cannot imagine what form will those arms took. Calculating the strength and the weakness of the Material alone would not suffice-he'll need to make prototypes. But with limited material he have in hand-it would be a miniature-sized.

_A Comrade Weapon eh? Not bad…_

All he need now is inspiration.

"…what form would those Weapons take?" Muttered Dusk to himself.

All weapons used by Hunters is created partially based on the form of the beast their Material originated from. Thus, weapon creators usually decides their form based on parts of the Beast: Claw, Horn, Wings…even Bows and Bowguns aren't except from this rule.

Thus to create a new weapon, replicating the form of the Beast's body is the easiest path to take.

"…strong parts, eh…?"

Now toying with the pencil he's been using, he remembered his encounter with Fuurai…in which he almost get killed.

Claws that are able to channel lightning inside the unsuspecting prey's body, paralyzing it for easy kill. Horns that are segmented to maximize their destructive power upon piercing the enemy's body. Tail that is able to crush even boulders into pieces…those are the most destructive parts from his memory.

_Claws signifies cutting…so Sword? Or Duals? Horns are piercing…so Lances? Or Gunlances? A crushing weapon…Hammer? Or Greatsword?_

"…aghh."

_My head hurts. From the lack of sleep or exhaustion? Or from earlier…?_

Using that kind of technique-if it can be called one-'_Berserking_' as he called it puts a great strain even more then Demonization, since it practically forces the body to _forget _its limitations. When it catches back…

Expect muscle pains, headaches, and dizziness. And no, it's not on the level of your usual flu symptoms. The first time he used this after 'turned' Human by Gandart, his limbs can't even produce a twitch for a whole week. _I guess this was something psychological then? _Given he's practically on this state all the time when living on the Great Forest…

"…guess I'll rest." Muttered him at last, taking all of the paperscraps he produced for the last hour and tossing them into the fireplace, lighting them up with his usual Firecell lighter. As for the Materials, he stashed it safely inside his backpack before placing it below the wooden bed.

Never before a hard bed like this felt so nice. As he feel that his fatigue and consciousness slowly sapped out from his body like a Khezu Whelp drained one's blood, he slowly drifts into the world of sleep.

…

"So…" called out Shura, while Touya and Ran is now sitting encircling a round table. In front of them are cups of tea that has been left for some time, turning from hot to lukewarm.

"…did anyone get all that?" Asked him again, looking across the table, his arm crossed. The other two, Ran and Touya shook their head in unison. "I can't even imagine it. That fairytale…legend, if I should say so, is true after all. And the worst part of that story will be happening anytime near now." Mumbled the younger brother, sighing out loudly as if were to exhaust his irritation. "Still, _nya_…if it not for the happenings that's we saw firshand, if anyone told me there's an ancient God-like Beast that's going to perform annihilation of all living beings, I'll tell them to get their head examined first…" Moaned Ran, putting her head full of heavy thoughts on the table.

"But…to be able to listen to Beast's thought…I think I'll be traumatized for life if I got that ability." Muttered Touya, sipping his lukewarm tea that tasted really terrible due to his brother's idea of 'original brew' (Shura himself disgusted at this brew, but he decided to play it cool and said that 'it's an acquired, adult taste'.) and grimaced. "_Nyah._ I can imagine that…killing something that talks would not be pleasant…I guess." "Nevermind that. The problem is…how will we defeat that Jho? If it's true that the Dark One's controlling it, then wouldn't it be something like, unkillable?"

"Haaaaaaa~ah." The three sighed again. "That's what we get for meddling with stuff of legends. Headaches." "But left alone, that Jho would…"

"Don't worry. As Master Renga has said, the Jho would not be enough to kill Amatsu-_sama_. It would need to be able to fly first…" Concluded Shura, finishing his drink albeit showing a strange face. "Let's rest. There's not much point thinking about matters that we can't settle. Also, I don't know how much damage the Beast has accumulated, but judging from Dusk's story, attack on that scale would be enough to kill two average Jhos. It should not be able to attack again soon, even if it's controlled by the Dark One…"

…even if he said that, there's no absolute basis for his convidence. It's purely guesswork.

_A normal Deviljho can eat up a whole mountain's population in a week…how long this one would need?_ Asked Shura to no one in particular, tightening his grip to the cup he's holding to.

**Few Hours Later.**

"…mmgh…?"

Awoken by the familiar sound of tweeting coming from the shed behind the guardpost, Dusk absent-mindedly rubbed his still droopy eyes. It was few hours past noon now, and the sun has descended considerably. '_Dusk. Has you awoken?_' asked a voice that he recognized as Suisei. '_I'm awake. How about Hiru? Is he still tired?'_ '_No, he's already ready. More like, he's keep pestering me to persuade you leaving. He's a father now, so…_' '_Its not like I don't understand his feelings. Even now I wanted to see Vie-'_

'_-forget about that.' _Added Dusk out of embarrassment, which is replied by Suisei by a strange laugh-like noise. '_Get ready fast. Based on our information, the dastardly Devil of Hunger has taken a Dobobelk's lair in order to recover. Of course, as of the original owner…'_ _Wait, so even Gaguas have their own information network? The world of Beasts never ceases to amaze me…especially after getting this ability, _noted Dusk to himself.

With his recharged body which is a little stiff after sleeping in strange position, Dusk quickly packs his belonging and readied himself for the trip back to Yukumo. "So we'll need to formulate a plan as well…I wonder if we have enough time to do all that?" Asked him, opening the door of the room and finding Ran sleeping beside the door. "Waaake up, kitten. We'll be going back to Yukumo-owowow!" "-myaaa~ah. Master _dakimakura…_ufufufufu…" "Detach your claw from my leg you Whelp-in-disguise!" "_Iyaaa~da. _*rub* *rub*" "Stop rubbing your face on my thigh! It feels weird!"

Having theirself awaken by the noise the two's been making, Touya groggily commented : "Never a dull moment…*sigh*."

**On the path leading to Yakumo.**

"I kinda feel bad leaving them there…" Said Dusk, turning his head to face the guard post. Touya's still waving his hand energetically, where Shura is nowhere to be seen. "It is their job, nya. Can't be helped; we need someone to keep close observation on the Gate in case the Jho decided to start a march on Yukumo." Replied Ran, now munching on something that looked like some kind of dried meat. "Want some, nya?" She took out a small pouch filled with those and passed it to Dusk. "I'll try it-*munch**munch* Pretty good. What's this made from?" Asked Dusk, taking more strips of those jerky to chew on. "Gagua Meat, nya."

PBRHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"*cough!**cough!* OY! Did you have no heart or something!?" Groaned Dusk, while the pair of Gaguas pulling the cart they're sitting on just waved it away with a casual '_Oh._'

"What is the problem, nya? It's not like I murdered someone, then cuts them to pieces and while humming, making salted jerky out of them. This is a _purr_-fectly natural form of food chain, nya." Said Ran calmly, pulling out a bamboo container and start drinking its content. "-but!" "Or would you say you'll never eat meat from anything 'sentient' again after getting that power?"

"-ngh." It's a perfect argument; so perfect that even Dusk can only groan in agreement. '_Hey, no offense on that. Even Old Lao does that from time to time. I was there when he killed my parent-'_ said Suisei in a normal tone. "-wha…? How do you keep calm after seeing that!? I mean, your parent-!?"

'_They are both has grown too old; normally we would not reach that age, because in the wild, it would always either the youngest or the oldest that makes great target. At such, their body will not be able to function as proper as a younger Gagua would…thus putting their lives to an end is a better choice then leaving them to die out of old age sickness.' _Said Hiru in a sad tone.

' _As that Felyne said, you are overthinking it. Whatever happened to us is strictly our kind's and our problem alone. What happened now-you being able to understand us is the irregularity.' _Said Hiru, which started running after the road gently slopes. '_It's true. Think of this as a kind of 'the weak perish and the strong survive'. You are a Hunter, no? As one which makes his living from killing Beasts, if you keep that naivety with you, I can guarantee you will get killed in a near future.'_

Dusk can only bit on his lips upon hearing that comment. It's true that Hunters-no, in the first place it was Humanity as a whole, who branded Beasts as…well, things without sentience. Thus they can be killed without any consequences-as they are living things that grow and reproduce, killing them-as long as not a complete genocide-will not have any effect to Humanity on a whole. They will grow in size and number, and the cycle will begin again.

In fact, it was encouraged that Hunters keep tabs on a dangerous Beasts' population by thinning them so they can't do any harm, but not to the point of extinction. "But still…" Dusk clenched his fist until his hand cannot feel anything else but pain.

'_What measure you use to differ human and non-human? Is it form? Is it sentience? Is it the ability to string their thought into speech, that in turn used to express themselves?_' Asked Suisei again. '_We are truly grateful that you acknowledged us as individual beings instead of mindless birds for burden, but we also sincerely hope that this would not cloud your judgement. Every living being has their own role, and not fulfilling that role out of kindness is just complete idiocy; your opinion alone won't be enough to change something that Nature has set in stone. Think of that for a while, Human.' _ Finished Hiru, now running in silence.

"…that was harsh, oi." Grunted Dusk, putting his hands on his temples. "I can't hear what those Gaguas said to you, but from your expression I can somehow guess, nya."

Without prior agreement, she jumped on Dusk's lap and rolled her body into a small lump of purple-colored fur. "You are too kind, Master. Far too kind for your own good…not that I hate that part of you, nya. But sometimes kindness can hurt someone, and goodwill can prolong one's suffering. That being said, wake me up after we reached Yukumo. This is revenge for when you said I cannot participate in your Hunt, nya." Said Ran before nodding off on Dusk's lap. Given her weight and position, it was already clear that within few more minutes, his feet will go asleep from lack of bloodflow…a rather cruel but unique punishment.

"Dammnit." Cursed Dusk after few minutes more contemplating, taking a handful of jerky and stuffing his mouth with it, making loud noises as he chewed through those pieces of meat.

The trip back was…well, a silent one. Not counting Ran that's has fell asleep on his lap, and the two Gaguas that seemed a little hurt by Dusk's thought, the whole mountain has become completely silent. Not even a night bird's nor crickets sound can be heard filling the air. It seemed that the presence of a (wounded, even) Jho has escalated the tension on the whole mountain. If this keeps continuing, who know what would happen-there might be another attempt to break through the gate, or-

"! Hiru, Suisei! Stop the train please!" Yelled Dusk suddenly, which made the cart he's riding on stopped with a skidding, throwing Ran off-cart into nearby bush. '_What was it, Human?'_ asked Hiru in an annoyed tone. "You said that Gaguas has their own information network, didn't you? Can you use that to find if there's another way to get off from the Mountain else than passing the Gate?"

He remembered that he encountered an Aoashira near here. That's right; a Beast that's not supposed to cross over the Gate. "We thought it was out of fear of the Jho that they escaped-but we overlooked one giant problem! The fact that they escaped alone must mean-" "-that there's a hole in the natural enclove-nya! This is bad! This is bad nya!" Yelled the Felyne, now in full-blown panic. _How could I overlooked such an obvious fact!? Don't tell me all that relief has numbed my mind-! _Cursed Dusk, looking straight at Hiru.

'_I understand. Please wait for a minute._' Said him, before started tweeting in an combination of low and high tune contionusly. Soon after, Suisei joined the tweet and it continued for a while until there's a similar tweeting coming from the cliff beside them. The exchange between tweets continued for about a minute, but Dusk's face is showing a confused look.

…_? That's strange, I can't hear this one?_

'_We got it. There's a large landslide far south from the gate, near the long-abandoned village in which our ancestor originated. From the looks of it, it was not a natural occurance…there's long, deep lines suggesting something adorned with spikes is used to dig it. From there, there's many attempts to escape from the mountain, but for now there's some Jinouga patrolling the site.' "_Long lines-that's must be from the Jho's chin spikes. Darnit, now it means that the Jho can bypass the Gate and directly head for Yukumo!" Said Dusk, smacking his fist against his hand, forgetting the existence of the Scale beneath the gloves and grimaced out of pain afterwards. _But Jinouga patrolling-did Mugetsu asked them to?_

"Master! We have no time to spare, nya!" "-! That's right-we must reach Yukumo as fast as possible to warn them about this! And to inform those two that the Gate is by now is pretty much useless!"

'_Ready, Suisei?_' Asked Hiru, started taking in deep breaths. '_I'm already set. You two, hold on deadly if you don't want to get tossed into the cliff.' _"-wha-?"

TWEEEEEET!

All of a sudden, the two Gaguas suddenly jumped to the air, making the cart he's riding on lifted to the air by about few inches. "-crap! Ran, hold on to me!" Yelled Dusk, realizing what will happen after this-

'_**ZENRYOKU-' '-ZENKAI**_**!'**

"GYAAAAAAA!"

And thus Dusk learned what 'full speed ahead' really means. It's not even on the level of crazy cart drifting anymore; the wooden cart's wheel, along with its body practically left ground with each and every sharp turns the Gaguas made on full speed, on some occasion halfway into the cliff. If there's not for the momentum produced by the combined factor of speed and weight, along with centripetal force caused by repeated, minute braking from the Gagua situated on the opposite side of the curve, he would be crushed to death after free-falling for more than half a mile into the cliff. "Myaaaauuuuuh _shinitakunai shinitakunai shinitakunai shinitakunai_!" "What is that speeelllll!"

Nevertheless, they reached Yukumo safely. At cost of several years' worth of fright.

**Yukumo Village.**

**Village **_**Toori**_**.**

"…what happened to you two?" Asked a confused Radu when he saw Dusk and Ran's frighteningly pale face upon entering the . "Let's just say…we have experienced what true 'speed' is. Urp." Groaned Dusk, fighting the urge to vomit. Ran, on the other hand, is assuming her usual Khezu Whelp mode with dead eyes while still mumbling the same spell as before, and from the looks of it she will be traumatized for life…

"And here I am thinking that you would be on your gloomy mode…" "-hey, if you can stand being thrown halfway into a cliff every time a cart which speeds on almost as fast as a charging 'Blos turns in a tightfit mountain road to make a frown on your face, I'll give you a 100% discount the next ten item you commissioned from me." Challenged Dusk to his dense and guileless friend, which almost obviously try to take that bet…and suffer from it.

Both of the Gaguas, now utterly exhausted, is being cared by Lao, which practically snapped whe he saw the two's condition. Not that Dusk has any energy left to retort…thus he is dismissed with a threat of 'will not get any ride back to the port if you try that stunt again'.

"So whaddaya want to do now? Vieze is now resting. You can visit her anytime-" "-there's no time for that. I need to meet with Miss Akiho right now!" "-why-"

Not wanting to cause a mass panic, seeing they're now talking openly in the midst of a crowd, Dusk pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and started scribbling. After finished, he flashes the paper before Radu's eyes, and promptly signaled him not to scream…or actually, shoved that paper into his mouth to muffle his voice.

In that single piece of paper is written four words which summarizes their current condition: 'Jho', 'comeback', 'Gate', 'bypass'.

"*cough!* *cough!* *cough!* What the-!?" "Save it! Where's miss Akiho!?"

*tug* *tug*

"Hmm?" Feeling his pants is tugged, Dusk looks down…and found a familiar face. "Why if it isn't Yuri…what can I help you with?" "I…if you are looking for miss Akiho, you'll find her resting in her quarters, nya. B-but please make it short, since she's still exhausted from last night." Said the Felyne, before performing a short bow and scurried away. "Thanks!" Yelled Dusk, in which Yuri replied by performing another short bow. Thus, Dusk and Radu stormed the Inn with a rather hasty steps.

**Yukumo Inn,**

**Hallway.**

"There is something bothering me, but…did you already know where's Akiho personal quarter?" Asked Radu again after they walked for a while searching. "We had been there before. Remember the room with the bookshelves?" "-oh." "-and Ran, I think it's about time you GET OFF FROM MY FEET!" Groaned Dusk, forcibly removing the gigantic purplish-colored Felyne-Whelp and propped her upright…there's still no reaction, though.

Huffing (and cursing under his breath), Dusk whispered something to the Felyne's ear, which makes her instantly spring back into life. "Really?" "Only if you can mind your manners. Now please inform Gandart that we have a situation here, and also bring me the Scroll from yesterday." "Acknowledged nya!" Said Ran before darting off in the direction of Dusk's room.

"What did you whisper to her again?" "Oh, that I would treat her to a cup of Matatabi sake? It didn't take much to please her…" "-hey you _mote-otoko…_" "-what does that mean, anyway?" "-it's 'popular guy' in native language of Yukumo, by the way." "-I say, you've been learning more and more of useless knowledge…"

The usual, simple yet calming conversation he held with Radu on the way of Akiho's room has given Dusk enough time to gather back his calm. With his mind now clear, he has started to formulate a plan against the Jho.

…

"Excuse me-Miss Aki? Are you there?" called Dusk in front of the Manager Room's sliding door. What he didn't expect is the one who answered him is not Akiho, but…

Zraak.

"We have been expecting you. Come on in." Said Lagun, his usually cheerful face is now dead-on serious. "Lagun…? Takafuji? Even Rou?" Asked Dusk, finding more faces that he reckognize inside of that room. Renga is, needless to say, already present, now conversing with Akiho and Ensei Rou.

Zraak.

"So you have returned, Dusk." Said Renga, gesturing Dusk and Radu to sit on the open seats, situated near Lagun's. "Yes. And I'm afraid to say this, but the news that I brought back to me is not a good one."

Zraak.

The closed door is now opened again, showing Lao's figure along with a sour-looking Gandart, unmistakably forced by Ran to attend the meeting by the gourd carried on that Felyne's paws. "Yo." Said him leisurely, propping down on an open seat directly across Dusk's and pulled out a _sake _bottle from a nearby cabinet-only to be glared by Akiho.

"So, back to the topic. We have a situation on our hand: as I mentioned before, it is not a coincidence that the Deviljho roamed here. It is sent by the Dark One as an attempt to kill Lord Mugetsu." Said Renga. From the atmosphere, it seems that the discussion has already started long before Dusk came.

"I know that the very idea of a legend coming true is hard to digest, but was it that hard? We lived in a world where even a story about a novice Hunter suffering with a severed arm after fending two Velocidromes with great difficulty can turn into majestic tale of a Champion which defeated a horde of Tigrex without as much as a dirt on his armor. Can't the opposite happen?" Asked the small-statured Wyverian again, eyeing the now largely-yawning Gandart which appears to be ready to sleep again. "Gandart, wash your face first. We need you to be serious, or else." Commanded the old Wyverian Hunter, in which Gandart's expression suddenly turned tense and replied 'Yes Master!' before jumping off to god knows where.

"We already understand your point. Yes, it might be a completely surprising turn of event, but that is not on 'completely unbelieveable' scale. After all, Uncle Gandart made a pact with Lord Amatsu herself…" "-wait, it's my first time hearing this! What pact? When?" Cut-in Dusk to Akiho's explanation.

"Gandart…or should I say, Tamagane-his original name before 'banished' from this Village made a pact with Lord Amatsu few hundred years ago. It's probably from when we still lived in area you called now Abandoned Village. The content of the pact is-"

Zraaaak.

"-don't." Said Gandart, interrupting Ensei's story. His face, unlike the usual merry-go-happy expression is now completely serious. "I will tell him personally when the time comes." Said him again, now putting down something that looks like an amulet made from jade on the floor. "…if that is what you wish."

Picking up that small amulet, Rou then huffed a great sigh.

"Now that issue is settled, we can start on the main issue. How to deal with the Jho before it can regain the strength to break the Dividing Gate-" "-umm…can I make a quick interruption?"

Dusk raised his hand, much to the peer's confusion. "Go ahead…?" Said Akiho, perplexed.

"The Jho won't have to break through the Gate. She has made artificial landslide to break off from the enclave, so it's only a matter of time when she could recover enough to attack Yukumo."

Suddenly, silence. While Lagun's, Lao's and Akiho's face turned ghastly pale, the three other Wyverian seemed to be indifferent to this reveal. Could that be that they already predicted that this would happened?

"Wh…what did you mean by 'artificial landslide'?" Asked Lagun with a shaking voice. "Deviljhos are, in contrast with their humongous build, pretty good diggers. I have seen one tried escaping by burrowing a tunnel in a bedrock…almost succeeding before brought down by three Large Barrel Pluses when it resurfaces." "-darn, that was cruel of you…" Said Radu, which hate of gunpowder, explosives and explosion noises are totally understandable. "Shut up. The point is, the small time we have in hand would need to be used efficiently. We must defeat that Deviljho before it is too late."

"Intteruption. From what you guys are saying, it seems that it was set that this Jho would attack Yukumo…but what if that's not the case? I mean, this mountain range is HUGE. Why would it want to attack a Village full of Hunters when they are easy preys hanging around?" Asked Lagun. True, it was a truly logical conclusion-

"It will. If the Dark One wanted to kill Lord Mugetsu, then it certainly will." Said Renga again, eyeing Gandart. "Pardon me for overstepping your decision here, Tamagane-but this is something that needs to be unveiled before we can proceed."

"…yes." Sighed Gandart in defeat, before giving Dusk a dejected look.

"Long ago…well, not that long. About a hundred and eighty-something years ago, when I'm still a brat-" "BHUH!"

All of the eyes on that room locked on Radu, which apparently choked on his own saliva upon hearing (and possibly imagining Gandart as a VERY muscular brat…not that Dusk aren't doing that right now) that sentence. "…just…continue." Said him again, trying to contain his laughter.

"I was a young man at that time, with no rank nor title. Just your ordinary, naughty brat that likes to play prank on others. It was calm times, few decades after the defeat of the Crimson Fatalis. The Hunter Guild is still on its tenth year or so..." "-cut the flashbacks, son. We have no time to hear about your bratty past." Groaned Renga, seemingly irritated. "Oh, yes. Long story short, I visited Amatsu, trying to kill her to get a name for this village. Instead, I'm utterly beaten and forced to make a deal with her. In return to having her sparing Yukumo from being a target of her wrath and protecting it, she asked three tasks to be performed. The first is I will never harm any living being in this territory, the second is…"

He looked back and forth from Dusk to Renga. "I understand. You may skip that one." "-eeh…?" Groaned Akiho in displeasure, but Renga signaled him to continue talking. "The third is, to research about the ways to kill the Dark One for real. Me being a Crafter is not a coincidence as what you may think, nor it was a choice for me to take. In that times, both the Materials and ways to process a Dragon-elemented Weapons are strictly restricted to Guild's use only. The only way to get any information is to became Guild-approved Crafter…and you can't gain instant access by joining, so getting the best position would be necessary."

Again, silence. The Heaven's Smith is actually an undercover agent working for some Elder Dragon? Dusk wondered how would the current Guildmaster react if he heard about this.

"-not to mention, the Crimson Code would not react whatever we do." Added Rou, looking at the scroll secured on Ran's back. That bloody-red scroll seemed more offensive to the eyes from the last time Dusk looked on it…but there's no time for that. He would need that scroll to extract revenge for Fuurai and Asanagi.

"Mugetsu upholds her end of promise. She leveled the mountain to make a giant enclave, both to protect herself from any kind of other silly attempts like mine, and to restrain the Beasts from both entering and leaving the Mountain. Needless to say, in progress it causes landslides to happen, burying the first settler's homes…and causing me to be blamed for it. We then constructed the second settlement on a flat hill in which many hot springs flows from…which is now known by the name Yukumo." Gandart continued his story.

"Before leaving, I took the liberty of taking down the Gigantic Dragonwood tree we brought from our homeland to be fashioned into a Gate to separate the Mountain from the Village…and smothering it with Amatsu's-" "-that would be enough." Said Renga, stopping Gandart's story. "-eeh! But that's when it gets interesting! I snuck into the Skyhigh Temple and-" "-THAT. Would be enough." Pressed Renga again, obviously glaring at Gandart, which mental age seemingly reverted to a brat's.

Dusk is now torn between breaking into a laughing fit and screaming WHAT THE HECK. "Wait, if it's few hundred years before this…how the hell did you can open that Gate!? The Gunlances were only recently being developed, right?" Asked Lagun out of confusion. "_Tawakemono! _Us Wyverians do not need such things! We have our muscles right here!" Blurted Ensei, shocking every human present. _Did you just say in the olden days you must open that crazy big door…by pushing it? How strong would a Gatekeeper be then?_

"Years passed, but Lord Mugetsu still upholds her promise. She ordered her loyal subjects, the Jinougas to stand watch for any law-breakers, be it Beasts or Humans, which can bring damage to the Village. In cases when the Jinougas weren't enough to settle the matter, she will personally came down form her Throne and resolve the problem."

"! That's it! That's what the Dark One wanted all along!" Yelled Radu, noticing the lines connecting the story of the past and the current situation: in case in which the Jinouga-in this case would be Fuurai and Asanagi-failed to dispose of the danger, she'll confront the problem _personally_. Although she IS a literal God-like being, and capable of say, slicing an entire mountain into two if she wanted to, taking chances with an assassin directly sent by the Dark One is still a no-go.

"I also thought so. Either way, Yukumo will not last if a clash of two Beasts occurred here, so we must prevent such outcome." Summarized Lao, putting down his pipe and clearing it with a loud, crisp 'clank' sound.

Ensei turned his head to Dusk's direction. "I have prepared everything that can be prepared. You may use my workshop as you sees fit, and if you need help, me and Takafuji will be very glad to help-or actually, witness the Crimson Code's bearer in action." "It's still not clear if I CAN use it properly in the first time, though." Replied Dusk meekly: too much hope (and obligation) is something that he didn't like to be an object of.

Renga smiled and patted Dusk's shoulder lightly with a reassuring smile. "No. If there's anyone that can use that Scroll, it is you."

Hearing that, Dusk broke into a light smile. "I understand. We will begin preparation right away. Here's the plan-" said Dusk, pulling out few diagrams from his bag, and spreaded them out on the table for all to see. In each lage sheets of paper there's some kind of blueprint for something...

"Oh, new weapons...wait, what is this...?" Asked Radu, stopping at the drawing which potrayed something that looked like a giant arrow. Meanwhile, both Ensei's and Takafuji's eyes has opened large enough to allow their eyeballs leave their respective sockets. "This is...a long-range penetrative-type-concentrated-explosion-on-impact attack device? How the..." Asked the mesmerized crafter to Dusk, still with amazed look on his face. "Its base design was the pole from Pitfall trap, with propolsion and stabilizing mechanism added. From my encounters with that Jho, I have learned that her defense is something else; its scales are hard enough to break my White Wing. At such, our weapon of choice may be limited to blunt Crushing-type against its legs. If that's the case, it would mean exposing us to more dangers than what we wanted, tail slap or that Breath and whatnot."

"So you wanted us to launch these from afar against that Jho to weaken it?" "True and false. Here's the full plan..."

...

The only thing that filled their faces were utter amazement...no, scratch that. That would be a look of terror.

"...are you crazy or something? Something like that would never work! And even knowing that you're actually crazy enough to pull it off, it's still very dangerous! I mean, doing that-" "-it will work."

"Eh?"

All present in that room, save for Gandart and Ensei turned their heads to Renga's direction. "It may be seemed rash and idiotic to the point of it may be a suicide mission in the first look, but it has a very high success rate." "But Master Renga!" Complained Akiho. "Well, if it's Dusk, then..." Groaned Radu, considering the plan with a wry smile. "...yeah. If it's Master...it might be possible. After all...he's my Master!"

Lagun frowned. "That's not a very strong argument, oy...but count me in. Whatever you needed, I will try to provide it...but it'll cost you some Jho material!" "...I'll give you some guts at best..." Joked Dusk, earning a pale face...Jho's guts are infamous for being utterly useless (not to mention, acidically corrosive.). The only way to use it is to soak it in brine water and use the self-curing liquid as fertilizer.

"Likewise. I'll send Suisei and Hiru as soon as they recovered-and sorry for snapping at you earlier." Said Lao, re-lighting his pipe. "No, its' mostly my fault..."

"I may not participate in the actual Hunt, but ya can count in me for making those projectiles. You don't want me interfering with those Jin materials, wouldn't you?" Asked Gandart again, seemingly knowing the story behind the scenes, which Dusk answered with a slight nod. With that, the plan is already set. The only thing left to do...is to make form out of the Jin's remains to fulfill his promise.

_The Crimson Code...an item which recorded weapon designs for every species of beast made by the legendary Crafter. I wonder what would it looks like?_

To be able to record weapon designs from all kind of Beasts: how did he managed to do that, in such small surface? Or is it bigger when unfurled? Dusk honestly don't know how much fact and how much talltale that legend comprised of.

"Well, first things first. You may have already rested, but you haven't eaten a decent meal for this day, right? With the way you ate at the banquet yesterday, I doubt the meals provided by the twins can satisfy your appetite." Aki then clapped her hands, again summoning a squad of Felynes from nowhere. "Prepare the Dining Hall and a scrumptious feast, but make it simple and easy to digest. Our hero would need energy for making all those things." Added her, which replied by an unison of "Hai nya!"

**Ensei's Workshop.**

"Now then..." Having changed to the heat-resistant Crafter's attire, he lined out the materials obtained from Fuurai and Asanagi on the table beside him, already sorted by size and quality.

In front of him is the infamous Crimson Code.

"How the heck am I supposed to open this?"

Part terrified with the fact that the scroll made from Crimson Fatalis' hide is sealed using Human skin, while partly his ego states that he should craft the equipment by himself, Dusk can't steel his resolve to actually try to open that item.

"...should I craft other things first?" Muttered him in self-defense. _Who know? Maybe a spark of inspiration will flash when I'm working..._

Thus Dusk started working on his other design: a prototype weapon, 'Gun', which uses the power of blowback from the burning of Gunpowder inside a focused chamber to reload the next bullet. Techically speaking, it is a derivative work from Lightbowgun-class of Weapon, minus the usual Bow part, which puts further emphasis on mobility and attack speed: it can be handled single-handedly, allowing dual-wielding for further added destructive power.

Yet in order to reduce the knockback effect usually absorbed by stock, sacrifices must be made to the caliber of the bullet and the amount of gunpowder, thus reducing overall destructive power...not to mention the ability to use Effect and Elemental bullets. Since both are usually made by using natural ingredient as base, be it Claws, Fangs or Berries it would be a hassle to find the base material with perfect-fit sizes.

One way out from this problem was by doing a selective breeding on Huskberry plant to produce ones with reduced fruit size by subjecting them to low nutrient condition, but that is only easy on theory. He may take more than years to perfect the claculation on the nutrituonal needs of a Huskberry plant, and even more time finding suitable parentlings for a stable line. Thus, at the time he uses custom-made bullets from soft pure Iron coated with a layer of Armorsphere mixture, while the reusable casings were made from durable Eltalite-Mach alloy.

He had problems in replicating the casings in large numbers at first, but he then innovated the 'expanding three-piece pattern cast', where the forming hammer (one which goes in the middle of the cast) is made to be able to shrink or grow in circumference using the same theory of mass disposition, or in easy way, what happened when you tried to jam your finger in a sausage: the outer wall will expand to accomodate the new mass.

_It's not like there's no room for improvement, though. _This is only a prototype. By using the actual combat data he can see what can be done...yet he already have those improvement ideas already.

_Hmm...will attaching a blade in the stock work? That way even while reloading you can still mow down Beasts, just like using Duals. Can it be combined with Burst mechanism? That way you'll be able to pepper the slashing wound with attacks...oh! I know what will really works-Ailment Bullets! Fired on zero distance, it can bypass the skin or shell directly...or should it be Effect Bullets? Downsizing a Crag would be difficult..._

After scribbling down those ideas on a notebook (his 10th, by the way) He started with creating the mainframe out of a Hard Monster Bone + piece, drawing the outline using a pencil and cutting it out with the remaining White Wing. While it may be better to make that from metal parts, he decided Bone can be a great substitution because it was lighter and the shock-absorbing property is far better...not to mention carving out Bone was less troubling then having to drill shapes on a metal slab; still, nuts that will be used to join the two halves into one, as well as its surrounding must be made from metal materials, because the strength of Bone material will thin out in smaller mass.

_Note to myself. It appears that instead of repairing the two halves into one again, it would be better if I created a Dualsword out of the pieces... _He thought inwardly after seeing that there's more uses he can make out from the the two pieces than when it's still a whole piece.

Before breaking the only quality it possess is the impossible sharpness, yet its length was a little bit of unwieldy side (Dusk insisted of calling it 'knife' although it is easily far over than two feets long), but after it broke into two, it seemed he can handle it much better, performing difficult tasks such as planing, scraping and detail carving as easy as drawing a line.

Using the pointed tip of the other half, he hollowed shapes on the Bone surface, forming the weapon's rough shape. After it is completed, he used multiple sandpaper grades to smoothen the surface. Now the frame is completed, he continued to make the internal mechanisms. For these, he must use metal.

He needed a barrel, a striking key and magazine chamber. Not to forgot few springs to absorb the force of recoil and the trigger.

He used a 75:25 ratio of Iron and Machalite; the Iron provides the malleability where the Mach contributed its strength on the final result to make the spring. Rolling up a thin wire of hot metal around pipes with different circumferences specifically crafted for these, then tempered it using a hot oil bath- that way the internal stress would be uniformly distributed, reducing chance of it breaking while in motion. He crafted a thicker spring for the reloading mechanism, a shorter spring for the trigger, and thin long springs for the bullets' cartridge.

Next would be the barrel. Truthfully he wanted to create it from a single piece of metal, thus eliminating the seams-alas, he must put grooves inside the barrel in order to create a spin, which in turn raises accurancy. The Bowguns achieve this by separating the barrel lengthwise into two parts, then carving the groove in...but this creates problems in which there's disrepancies between two halves' pattern.

He already tried to cast a plain tube first, then using patterned Novacrystal piece to etch out the inner grooves on the barrel before, yet it didn't produce an uniform result due to the diffrerence of strength used in each strike and the length created by those strikes: by the time the force from the strike is expanded to create the grooves and the printing head comes to a stop, appliying another strike would create the next set length of grooves, but with a minute deviation caused by the stop. It may be very small in size, but it produced jams in a frightening rate. The method itself was a good idea, but he will need more impact power to carve the entire groovelength in one go if he wanted the final product to be perfect. Maybe loading the carving head on a bullet will do?

Thus this time Dusk tried a new method by creating small rings in which the smaller number, larger distance between set of grooves-yet with sharp, v-shaped starting points are set. He used an extra strength 70:20:10 Eltalite:Dragonite:Iron woven in zig-zag pattern to provide strength, durability and heat expansion tolerance at a same time, just as what Blue Thorn's barrels are made from. This way, by replicating the small rings using high pressure casting method and combining the first and the next rings' grooves in alternating patterns, he can achieve an uniform groove while retaining the barrel's strength...the only thing left is to connect the ring by welding it carefully.

After marking the grooves' position with pigment-based paint, he started welding them together carefully to eliminate seams in the joined parts, and plunged it back into the hot oil bath. He would need to apply a thick coating of liquified Hard Armorsphere on the outer side of the barrel to further reinforce the welded parts later, along with lightly sanding the grooves using powdered Lightcrystal dust as abrasive and few Gagua Feathers as applicator, to reduce the risk of getting a Bullet jammed in there from the excess metal residues from casting and welding process.

Few hours has passed since he started working. By his estimation, the time right now is nearing midnight...

The basic parts are already completed save for the striking pin and trigger + casing ejection mechanism, so it's probably a little past halfway mark until it's completion.

_That reminds me. I hasn't visited Vieze yet...and now is midnight. Should I go for a quick peek...?_

He then reconsidered his phrasing: the way he said that seemed like he's a pervert or something...not that his mindset is wrong.

_Meh. I'll just drop for a little while. _"Ran? You there?" Asked Dusk, changing his attire to a loose _yukata. "Nyess..._what would you need?" Asked the Felyne that has unknowingly fell asleep when she's watching how Dusk worked. "Keep eye on that fire for me. I want to go drop to Vie's room for a bit."

Immediately, Ran's expression changed. "Wwwwwh-wh-what are you saying, Master...? Coming to a girl's room this late...I didn't think you would be that brave to-myauh."

Before she can produce next sound from her mouth, Dusk ironclaw-ed the creature and gave her the most evil and cold look he can make. "I didn't know what are you meant by that, but I can assure you that YOU ARE UTTERLY WRONG."

Ran gulped audibly from those intimidation, then nodded weakly. "Good." Grunted him, still making a scary expression while laughing inwardly.

**Room of Cherry Blossoms**

After a bit of tip-toeing around the facility, he arrived on Vie's room. Focusing his hearing, he can hear small sounds of rhytimical breathing usually found on sleeping people.

Trying to create as little noise as possible, he carefully opened the sliding door-

"...Dusk? What are you doing?"

Yet somehow, Vieze appeared from a corner in the hall, wearing her Yukata loosely. Careful examinations revealed a trace of steam coming from her still-wet hair, indicator of her just having a hot water bath. "...errrmmm..."

Seeing Dusk's troubled expression, Vie just breaks into a small fit of laughter and gestured him to go into the room.

...

"You're supposed to rest-you almost died from multiple organ failure, weren't you?" Asked Dusk after Vie has lied back down on the futon. "Thanks to a certain person, I didn't, though." Replied back Vieze with a little hint of teasing.

The moonlight coming in from the still-broken window gently illuminates the room. Be it eccentric or so, but Dusk liked the moonlight more than having the Thunderbug-powered lighting appliance on his home.

"...sorry I can't be faster." Muttered Dusk in a voice akin to groan, picking up a feather shed when Hayate broke through the paper-and-wood window and twirling it between his fingers. "Don't be. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now, right?" Asked Vie again in a rather light tone.

She's trying to sound cheerful, but Dusk has known her for too long of a time to realize that was just a front. See? She's been holding her hands together so it wouldn't tremble noticeably.

"Don't put it that way, silly. It would make me looks like your personal knight or somehting..." Joked Dusk-

"You are."

"Eh? Sorry, but I don't quite get th-mmph?" Before he can do anything, Vie has dumped the futon cover on his face, smothering him with an unique sweet smell native to girls- "-are you going out again?" Asked Vieze, now hugging Dusk's head on her arms.

"Yes."

"Is it the Jho again?"

"Yes."

"Is this...because of me again? If it isn't for that present Dad gave to us, none of this will happen-"

"...Vie, I-"

"You wouldn't get hurt. We wouldn't have stranded on the Great Desert! What's more, the Jinouga and the Jho-!"

"Listen to me you spoiled girl!" Yelled Dusk, bursting open the matress covering his face. "How many times will you bring that up? You only looked at the negative parts! If it weren't for this trip, we would not meet with many peoples, not experiencing many things, not knowing many secrets! Did you know that pops' real mane is Tamagane, and he became a Crafter because he made a promise with a certain someone? Surely you didn't, right? Neither did I!" Bursted Dusk with unusual vigor. "True, this trip has brought to us many, many hardships... But that alone is not enough reason to put the blame on yourself-or your dad. I, for myself has gained a lot of things on this trip, be it material or immaterial...and I could say this for sure:"

Dusk gripped Vieze's trembling arm gently, but strongly.

"If I can redo my life; this would be the only part that would be left as-is." Whispered him, bringing his head to touch Vie's...which causes the latter to break into tears.

"Ahem."

"...crap." Sighed Dusk when he heard an overly familiar voice from the direction of the door. Unknown since when, Akiho, wearing a loose plain kimono has appeared.

"A-Aki-san! I-I can explain what-" "I know. This time I've made sure to listen first before making any accusition, so I am very sure that you are innocent. But then again..." She clenches her right into a fist and drove it against Dusk's head, making a loud 'thud' sound. "What time did you think it is right now?! Boys aren't supposed to stay in a girl's room until this late-! It's immoral act! Get out this once-!"

Before Aki ended up waking the whole inn, Dusk quickly retreated to the hallway, evading stray projectiles made from highest grade Gagua down encased in high-grade silk (reads: pillows) while signaling 'good night' to Vie. Somehow refreshed, he decided to visit the kitchen for late night snack before getting back to work.

"Mattaku! What is on his mind really! The Jho will attack soon and we didn't have any time to spare; so why would he..."

Akiho's misplaced anger quickly turned into the thing which dug her own grave: she forgot that Vie was still in earshot distance. Realizing her mistake, cold sweat started to break out from her whole body. "...aiyaaa..."

Vieze's eyes quickly become sharp upon hearing that sentence. "What's with the Jho again? Dusk seemed hesitant to tell me...but I thought it had succumbed to the starvation...? Or did something happened while I'm sick? It is, right?" "W-well, that's..." "I also noticed the smell of metal and smoke from Dusk's hair. Normally he would not let such smell lingers; with exception of when he prepares for a difficult Hunt or having a due work on something the Guild requested. Tell me honestly, miss Aki..."

"...what is happening right now?"

Faced with Vieze's inquisitive glare, Akiho can do nothing else to give up and started to explain the current situation...

After Akiho has finished with her explanation, Vieze did not say anything. She just asked the Wyverian to leave her alone for a bit-and more importantly, for her not to mention this to Dusk or on that note, anybody else.

After completely sure that's Akiho has left the hallway, she started crying even harder than before, clutching her knees to hide her face.

"...why didn't you tell me anything...idiot?"

The gentle lie is not always the way to protect someone. Sometimes, a harsher truth in the light of reality may be the best choice.

**Back to the Workshop.**

"I'm baack...too bad they didn't have coffee." Said Dusk, putting a small bundle of cloth on the table, causing Ran's nose to twitch. "Something smells good, nya!" Exclaimed her, running to the bundle and opening it; there's few triangularly-shaped balls of rice there. Although it has been completely cooled down, the savory aroma which comes from the steamed bamboo shoots used as fillings still arouses one's hunger upon getting a whiff.

"Help yourself. I took too many because the kitchen staffs insisted that they're going to be spoiled anyway." "Don't mind if I do nya!" Said Ran, taking a large bites out of the riceballs. "Mmmhmm! Chef Shiaji sure knows his thing!"

Looking at the glutton Comrade filling her cheeks made Dusk can't help but smile. Changing her attire to the heat-resistant robe yet again, he continued his work._ At least this morning, these must reach completion. If by that time I still haven't got any idea for the Jin materials..._

Dusk eyed the scroll still resting beside the lined-up material on a large table next door.

_Then I'll try using that._

...

*chirp* *chirp*

Knock-knock-knock.

It's already nearing daybreak when he finished the Guns. Now sitting on the table was a pair of weapons covered with Jaggii material: _Prototype Weapon series number G-00 codename 'Twin Maverick'_ were inscribed on the side of the weapon, just before the casing ejection the two weapons being a perfect mirror image from onne another, shape and sides in which the casing ejection hole is set, it was resting in a snugly fit holster made from the very same Jaggii material used as acessory, along with 10 cartridges for reloads; each holds six shots and color-coded on the botton for what kind of Bullets they hold.

"Coming!" Answered Dusk groggily, making a huge yawn while opening the latch.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How's the weapons coming?" Asked Radu with a big grin on his face.

Dusk promptly slams the door and put the latch back on.

"HEEEEY! What was that for!" Yelled his friend from the outside of the shop, yet Dusk used his fingers as earplugs. "I don't' wanna see your ugly face first thing in the morning so scram!" "But I brought your breakfast-?"

Clack.

"Why didn't you say so." Grumbled Dusk, opening the door. "Why you...oh? Is it what I think that is?" Asked Radu, seeing the object resting onn the table. "Yep. Just as I promised, your new weapon made from the Jaggi material. Check that out, will you?" Said Dusk, opening the bundle brought to find few lacquered boxes, in which his breakfast are waiting to be devoured (today's menu: White Rice with Salt-Grilled Sushifish accompanied with Meat-and-Potato stew and Miso Soup...in a rather hearty serving on top of that.)

"So how do you use this again?" Asked Radu, trying to pull the trigger to no effect. While munching on the Sushifish, Dusk made a 'gimme' gesture, prompting Radu to toss one of those Guns to him. "Watch carefully. You press the ejector button near the trigger with your thumb like this..."

Clank. A portion of the grip ejected downwards, exposing a guiding plates leading to a strange hollow space. "-load the magazines-" Dusk reached a small metal block labelled 'for test use' and slides it into the space. "-close the cartridge-" he then pressed the extended cartridge into the handle- "-prime the trigger-you can do this by either sliding the ejector or pulling back the hammer-"

Dusk demonstrated both ways, before aiming to a test dummy across the room. "-and fire."

Thup.

Without the usual explosion heard when a Bowgun fires, a small hole has opened on the dead center of the dummy. He fired two more timed before flipping a small switch directly atop of the ejector button. "This is the Burst switch. You can switch between a three-rounds burst or six-rounds rapid fire...although the latter is not recommended for now due to the limited ammo. Did you understand all that?" Asked Dusk before returning to his meal.

"Where the hell you dumped the sound of explosions?" "Into the gun itself. I used the treated Great Jaggii Frill as built-in shock-absorber by putting it inside any hollow space inside the weapon;minimizing the vibrational index. Also, I drilled small exhaust holes near the end of the barrel to reduce the pressure difference on the bullet's path, also to disperse the left-over smoke and decreasing the volume of explosions. I did say a custom weapon for you, right?" Said Dusk without even looking at the weapon-currently he's using the foreign dining utensils named chopsticks to separate the flesh from the bones...

"Oh, and remember to recollect the casings after shooting using the magnet included in the tasset. Producing them is quite a hassle." Added Dusk again, finishing his meal by noisily slurping the soup. "Thanks for the meal...is that what they usually said after meal?"

With a sudden movement, Radu grabbed Dusk's shoulders. With an intense gaze, he stared his friend's eyes- "Dusk. You must not give the schematics for this weapon to anyone else. Surely you know what am I talking about, right?" Warned him.

Small, conceal-able size. Low recoil. Low noise that can even further reduced.

A perfect weapon for assasination.

"Yes. I only realized this after completing one." Replied Dusk in a small voice. "This weapon is currently unsuitable for hunting larger Beasts-or on that note, it is far more suitable to kill other humans." Stated him, pulling the blueprint from under the pile of materials nearby, and handed it to Radu. "While the idea itself is brilliant, how will it would be used in the end depends on who wielded it. And you might know better how the Poachers act after getting their hands on one." Commented the tanned youth. "Either way, it's yours now, schematics and all. If you decided to-"

_RRRRRIIIP_.

"-destroy the plans to prevent info leakage you're welcomed...oy, you did it without even hesitating?" "Because you would have it memorized anyway, right? And pray tell, with bullets of this caliber, what do you expect me to do against that Jho?" Protested Radu. If even that Hide can deflect White Wing, what good will a peashooter (compared to the usual Bowguns) can do?

"Did I mentioned anything about you killing the Jho with this in the plan I've explained before? Your job is to draw its attention while I'm setting the Traps."

Dusk dragged his chair from the working bench to the table littered with Jinouga materials. While Radu started spewing 'oh you hero-wannabe' things, Dusk inhaled a deep breath for clearing his mind from the usual after-breakfast-haziness…and reached for the Crimson Code.

_Even after thinking for one whole night I still cannot imagine a good design for your Materials. Sorry, Fuurai, Asanagi; this time I'll have to borrow the power of the Code…!_

Steeling himself, he opened the humanskin ropes…

"Hmm?"

…opening…

"It's stuck? Nggghhhh!?"

…still opening…

"Need help with that?" Asked Radu after watching Dusk struggling with the Code's bindings. "…*huff*. Try if you can." Dusk massages his sore fingers. If he can't open it, Radu would- "-aaand there. It's open."

"Wait what!?" "It's open? Although it was a quite strange way of tying- I mean, the large knot is a fake, but it was used in creating the third layer of knot."

Radu unfurled the Code for him to see. It was…

"What…the heck is this?" Asked Dusk, looking at the content of the Code.

Nothing is written on it…oh, wait, there's something.

It's pitch-black.

Dusk lets out a dry laugh. In the end, it was just a fluke.

He touched the blackened surface of the Code. It was quite rough to the touch, like running your fingers on top of a sandstone or something-

"This's better a bad joke or a prank or Renga's. Lifting my hopes so high and crushing them into the point of depression isn't funny, oy." Grumbled Dusk, leaving the table to vent some of his anger away. "But for a prank this is far too-EEEEYAAAAAGH!?"

Radu suddenly jumped back, his arm raised high in the air. In his face, pale with fear there's an expression of deep disgust against something. "What? Did you want to joke me as well?" "NO! That…thing! It's moving!?" Answered Radu with a genuine terrified look. "? Moving, you say?" Muttered Dusk in disbelief, picking up the fake Code in his hand- "-this is?"

Radu can only nod out of fear. "Yes. Not to mention, the pattern on the surface keeps changing."

Normally, if other people said that line to Dusk when he's on this 'pissed-off' state, walking off with one or two broken teeth are very fortunate of them…but since it's Radu, which sense of touch is on a whole different level, he can only accept that as cold fact-

_Wait…something is bugging me. Was it something about Crimson Fatalis?_

He dug into his backpack and pulled out a battered bundle, made by tying pages from many different Monster Info books. This particular bundle is made from Elder Dragon-class Beasts. Although many of their entries are only made based on guesswork and rounding up rumours or something like that, no one can tell if those descriptions are actually true.

He flipped the pages frantically until found what he seeks: the pages in which the Crimson Fatalis' is described.

'_A great Dragon clad in blazing red scales. Living deep in the Volcano since times unknown, it has absorbed the very essence of Fire inside its body. Also intelligent, it will learn from its experience; same attack would not be able to harm it twice. Once it entered Rage, all attacks will be brushed away.' _ Reads Dusk. _If that entry is to be believed…then-_

Dusk took a single Jinouga Scale from the table. "What are you doing…?"

And tried to scratch the surface of the Code with it. Immediately, changes happened to the pitch-black surface as well as the size of aforementioned item.

"…wha-"

Dusk can't hold back his grin for this one. "So that's how it works…"

Now, on the previously pitch-black page, blotches of deep red started to appear, changing the page into something else-

Now, detailed design for a set of Armor is written down in a great detail, complete with illustration of the parts. Somehow, it keeps on changing like someone flipped the page of a book over and over. "How would this be possible…?" "The entry. Did you not remember? '_Also intelligent, it will learn from its experience; same attack would not be able to harm it twice. Once it entered Rage, all attacks will be brushed away.'_ If you combine that two entry…" "…wait. Is that even possible? But that would mean-!"

"Yes. The only explanation for this is-that the Crafter has done something to this Hide, either when the Fatalis is still alive or after it's already beaten by Renga, causing it to react as it's in Rage after being 'attacked' with a Material. While the Hide's consistency and property changes, he then wrote the designs for the respective materials…just what kind of person is this Crafter?"

_It would also mean…that pitch-black appereance are a ton of designs piled atop each another? Seriously, if he's still alive, what would the weaponary of this era looks like? Or even, would Beasts driven to extinction using his weapons?_

Radu looked on the piece of Hide-like string that he previously pulled out. "Can't you ask him yourself? I mean, you got that nifty 'talk-with-beasts' ability…Can't you do the same to that…piece of skin?" Now that he remembered what is that dry strip of leather-y material supposed to be, he rushed to the sink and begin rubbing his hand like crazy-from his wincing expression, it seemed he either forgot to take his daily medication or rubbed too hard.

Now experimenting with other kind of materials, he rubbed pieces of Horn and Claw against the Code. _Hmm. It would seem that 'attacking' the skin using 'offensive' Material such as Horns, Claws, or any kind of damaging type would make Weapon designs appear, while using 'defensive' Shells, Scales and Bones showed Armor._

An image passed by Dusk's eye. It was a big sword which shaped very much like a Jin's tail…but at same time, significally different. Remembering that design, Dusk scribbled down notes with ridiculous speed before the 'page' changes. "Radu? Where's pops and the other Crafters?" Asked Dusk, his hand still moving rapidly, creating shapes and designs on a large design paper. "Breakfast. You're supposed to go with them-" "-prevent them from going here."

"…did you stammered while saying 'please call them here'?" "As if. You're not a Crafter, so even if I shoved this design before your eyes, you'll not even know what item it would produce." Muttered Dusk in low growl. "This design is even more dangerous than the Gun I've created."

The already pale Radu took a step ahead. Now his face is LITERALLY devoid of any blood.

"…more dangerous…?" "It's frighteningly perfect. As in, there's not even room for improvement. All you have to do is wear the Armor set and Weapon…and THEY'LL do the work. It is THAT good. Forget a Diablos-I'd say even a horde of Rajang could be conquered with this weapon…"

By any means, it was not an overstatement.

"So then...how was it? The design for Jinouga weapon and armor?" Asked Radu, breaking Dusk's stillness.

"I've never thought such a radical design may work, but after getting THIS shoved on my face...I just didn't know anymore..." Admitted Dusk weakly. As a Crafter, his ego has taken a critical blow after seeing the design; much moreso that he needed it to create a Set using his friend's remains.

But strangely, a smile slowly formed on his lips. The current me maybe can only use the design as is. But give me time, and I'll create an even better design!

"Oi Dusk? Are you alright? What's with that creepy smile?" Asked the terrified Radu to Dusk, which is now started laughing in low note. "Ufufu...don't mind me...ufufufufufu"

He retreated cautiously. "Don't tell me the side-effect of using the Code is insanity or something..." "No, I'm just a little too happy. Mind leaving for a bit? I needed some extra concentration for this one. And if you wanted to practice, here's some extra bullets." Rejected Dusk, handing the plates along with a small box.

"Acknowledged. If you need something, just give me a holler. I'll respond if I'm in earshot." Said Radu, attaching the tasset underneath the Khezu hide Garment he wore, producing noticable bulge on his hips, and lifted away the dining utensils on the table.

The door shut behind the strang figure with a small sound, and Dusk slotted back the lock into it's place. Now rolling back the Code and sealing it with the grotesque skin, he stashed it safely into his small backpack.

Now it's time for an one-by-one bout between him and The Crafter's design. Could he manufacture it, or-?

"Heh."

Dusk smirked after seeing the worksheet containing designs he copied from the Code. The design was perfect in every sense, but that would hinder his plan.

"I am the Beast of Knowledge. The one who feeds on information and gained power by devouring knowledge." Muttered him, closing his eyes to concentrate. "I will take the best of your design and use it to make my own. No hard feelings." He said again, before moving his hands in a blinding speed, making sketches and rough drafts of both inner and outer portions of the armor.

**Meanwhile;**

**Fujitaka's Comrade Equipment Shop.**

**(Next door)**

In the workshop next door, three figures could be seen: one hulking which is Gandart, one hunchback who is Ensei Rou, and one small furry creature, Takafuji. The three of them currently sitting shoulder-to-shoulder while making items which shaped like iron tubes with drill attached on the front end and exhaust hole with fins on the other end.

Those were the modified Digger Shaft. You know, part of Pitfall trap that will detonate the ground below after being set, creating holes large enough to trap beasts?

The problem is, those WAS once Digger Shafts. Now it's something completely different. If you try and use these for digging holes on the ground, what you'll get is probably CRATERS.

"Nyauh. I don't really expect it, but this turned out to be a quite hard work nya." Said Takafuji, drilling small holes near the exhaust hole and setting metallic fins with the help of nuts and bolts. Meanwhile, Gandart is stuffing two kinds of specially-prepared Gunpowder: one for launching those things into the air and one which will be responsible to create penetrating force after it made U-turn on the skies.

"True that. My shoulder started aching some time ago, but I forgot since when; now I almost can't feel my fingers. But wow..." He looked back and started counting three full containers, each loaded with ten sticks. "-how many of these should we make again?"

"Given the theory, it would be a great thing if one out of five we launched actually hit that Jho. The part where we launced it to the sky and waited it to come back down is where the accurancy of this thing going to be tested. Honestly, I thought that loading these into a long guiding barrel would be enough in normal cases...but then again a Jho controlled by a God-level beast is anything but." Said Gandart, still altering more tubes, especially the drill part: he added a time charge to ensure maximum damage, just like Dusk wrote in the schematics.

"But your boy...what did you teach him, anyway? Even without the Code he's talented beyond belief as a Crafter- why do you let him became a Hunter? A Material Hunter, for the fact." Asked Rou, resting his tired hands on a special plate made from Dragonite, which is infused by Firestone shards- that way it would always be warm, perfect for eliminating fatigue from muscles.

"I only teached him the basics, just like you once thought me. The educational curriculum for Crafters that the Guild devised actually kills their sense of originality and most of their creative ideas because it was sticcking too closely to textbook examples. Sure, it would mean they can make uniform items- but that was it. Even if the shape would be the same, the Material used would have differences between one place with another."

"Say you crafted a Red Wing using Rath materials taken from two places: Kokoto and Moga; it will have a different quality, right? Raths living near Kokoto has thinner shells compared with those on Moga because there's a lack of competitor. If you stick blindly to the design, it wouldn't need an expert to determine which weapon will broke first after fifty or such Hunts." Explained Gandart lengthy.

Meanwhile, Ensei is now starting to...modify the already completed Shafts by attaching Cluster pellets in a way that, few seconds before the activation of the second Gunpowder charge, those pellets will be raining down first.

"Oi master, these Shafts are already overkill. Would you still want to add those? I mean, assurance is always good, nya-but those were practically asking for someone getting caught in the explosions!" Protested his old comrade, which Gandart dismissed with shaking his head. "No. Produce at least ten of those. In VERY unlikely case where Dusk should fail, we can use those to lay a blanket of explosions-at least it can push the Jho back."

Hearing that, the old combo smirked. "Why, we have a doting parent right here..." "Oya-baka, nya." Giggled the two, causing Gandart to frown bashfully. "Urusai-"

Clang. Clang.

Somewhat muffled because of the hardened mud wall separating the two workshops, sound of metal clashing agaisnt each other could be heard.

"Has he finally started? Creating the Jin's arms, I mean." Muttered Rou with a very obvious look of intrest on his face. "Hell if I know." Groaned Gandart out of embarrasment, creating more and more Shafts.

Meanwhile, the sound from the workshop next door continuated...

**Sometime in the afternoon.**

**Ensei's Workshop.**

"...whew."

The work was progressing smoothly, and the core underlying parts for the Armor has been completed. The next steps would be arranging the Materials into position and finishing each pieces. That, for one thing is something that can't be done in a day.

Not to mention, his stomach has already grumbled. Has that much time passed since breakfast?

He also forget about this one, but in orfer for the plan to succeed, he'll need more than those Arms. He will need...chalk and Neopteron materials. I wonder if Lagun has some...better ask him later.

But first thing first. From his experiences again and again, working nonstop from early morning to late afternoon plus sweat-drenched shirt equals poor self hygine and awful odor...while he can't smell this due to metal fumes, taking chances hoping that no one would be present on the dining hall (most of the tourist has fled Yukumo in the mornings upon hearing the announcement Akiho made. The rest were either rich peoples waiting for Gagua Cart from Hunter's Rest to pick them out or peddlers trying their luck with hopes of getting their hand on Jho materials...not Dusk care about those, though.) Would be the most foolish thing he could try to do right now.

For comparison, that act would probably ranked 8th on the 'Idiot Thing Done on Yukumo' list, Gandart going into _Neko no Te_ covered in Mugetsu's droppings being the #1.

_How do I get some water to wash myself again?_ Asked Dusk inwardly, sweeping the room for answer. There's some water for quenching, but he already used those, making it metal-laden. Although he had no metal allergy or anything of the sorts, using that metal-laden liquid were unquestionably out-of-question.

_But waaiit..._there's something like a wooden bowl next to a jutting bamboo piece near the door leading to storeroom. From the moisture seeping out and the trace of water in the bowl-

Dusk pulled out the cork-like object and hot water flowed out. Using a clean cloth to wipe his body, he found a little comfort in the midst of all those stressors around him.

After putting out the fire and hiding the blueprint for the armor he's now making, Dusk unlocked the door...

And Ran came tumbling inside. It seemed that she fell asleep with her back resting against the door. "Myauh."

As a conditioned reflex, she instantly grabbed Dusk's nearby leg, attaching herself like usual...but this time he already prepared for this. Beneath his pants he wore an extra leggings made from Jaggii Hide; that way he would not be hurt by Ran's claws...

"But still...it didn't resolve the first problem." Groaned him, dragging his steps because of the extra weight Ran added.

_'Dusk!'_ A feminine voice called him from the skies. It was not Mugetsu, so who is-

A wingbeat later, and he found Hayate landed on his head. 'Oh. Hi, Hayate. Has your wings healed already?' Asked Dusk, not caring about the strange look given to him by the remaining tourist he passed. _'Overall, it's healed. Oh, and you still owe me a bloody Gagua Thigh.'_ Added her, pecking his hair in a playful manner (although it pulls out few strands). 'Stop it, you're making me bald!'

'Enough chit-chat. I'm bringing the current situation report.' She spoke (?) with a stern voice, stopping her pecking and took off from Dusk's head to a nearby overhead branch. _'Although there's no response from the Jho, be it movement or else, I saw the wounds on her body healing with a considerable rate. At this speed, the day after tommorow would be the earliest time she can move out from hiding.'_

'Wait...she didn't move? How come she can be still alive without eating!? This is a Jho we're talking about-two days of fasting would CERTAINLY kill an adult! And yet she fasted for the last two days, and still alive? What kind of 'infection' does the Dark One use on that beast?' Asked Dusk frantically. _'How should I know? Either way, my job is done here so I'll be back resting. My sister will bring you the next update, so if you can wear a flashy thing on your head; that way we can distinguish you better. From up here you Fangless looks about the same.'_ After a bit scretching her wings, Kazehana took off to a nearby structure…Lao's shed.

_This is problem._ Even if he CAN finish those equipment given one more day's worth of time, knowing that they only have a day to spare for last minute preparation was disheartening. Not mentioning he needed rest after those much work…

_Except…_

If he asked help from other Crafters.

Gandart's words resounded again in his head. _If your secret's going to bring harm to another…_

Clenching his hand and feeling the Scales beneath the gloves, he reassured himself once again.

_Silve…Aure. Give me strength. To finish what I've started. To give form once again to those who have fallen. To fulfill my promise._

It may only been his imagination, but he somewhat felt that the scales giving out heat, as those wanted to encourage him.

_**Neko no Te**_** Onsen**

"Huwaaaaah…"

Locals said that having a dip in the hot water bath after a hard work will instantly dissolve any kind of fatigue…and they was right. Dusk can hardly feel his fatigue or anything resembling it. The temperature was just perfect, and even he has took a bath here before, this time it's kind of different. He can almost feel there's something flowing inside his body, revitalizing it from the inside…

But he is still hungry.

_Should I go for another dip after dinner? No, it would consume too much time._

Between ending his bath now for early dinner and continuing it for another while, he almost wanted to do the latter…if not for the pressing deadline, that is.

Zraaakkk.

"Master! I'll be joining you-" "-nope, not happening. I'm already done, by the way." "You're mean myaaaa!" Yelled Ran while jumping to Dusk's face-

"Shut upp and drowwwnnn~!" Grunted Dusk, doing another iron grip and throwing her into the bath.

**Room of Bountiful Fall**

As expected, there's only few peoples inside of this large dining hall. It's even safe to say that the chef, due to having more time for cooking and less people to cook for, decided to go all-out with the dishes, given the humoungous portion now towering before Dusk…

But he didn't see anyone from his group. Does that mean they're still working, or already down for the count?

ZRAAAK.

"…now where have I seen this before?" Sighed the annoyed Dusk after seeing Ran with her fur still half-wet but hugging a large clear bottle filled with some kind of liquid…_don't tell me, AGAIN?_

"DUSK-CHAAMAAA~!" "-counter attaccck!" Yelled Yuri, appearing sometime when Dusk's attention shifted by Ran's appearance, shoving a pill into the drunk's mouth…knocking her out instantly. "I won't hold back if you try to hinder Dusk-_sama._" Said Yuri, clapping her paws to summon a cleaning squad or sorts, who dragged her knocked out body away. "Just asking…but that pill earlier…could it be Felvine?"

"Hi~mit~su~!" Said Yuri in alluring, almost sickeningly sweet voice before bowing and disappearing into the kitchen. "Meeting her is bad for heart…" Grumbled Dusk, wolfing down his meal quietly (not forgetting to order a late-night snack for later), noting that he needed to see Lagun about the chalk and Neopteron material.

**Marketplace**

It's almost sad seeing a market without it's usual hustle and bustle. Compared when he visited this place with Vie, the number of seller has dropped to even lower than one-third…and even from all those, ones who still has their mind set in doing business are just one or two shops.

Of course, Lagun's shop is one of those who DID NOT selling seriously. At such, the clerk, owner and attendant (which is one person, really) is taking a nap with his trademark book covering his face.

"Yo." Called Dusk, lifting the book from the seller's face, which met with a groan. "What…Dusk? Have you completed the Arms?" Grunted him, making loud noise by cracking his joints.

Dusk shook his head. "Not yet. While the Weapon could be made just fine with ones in the Workshop, I need some other Material to complete the Armor…and in a rather large numbers."

Hearing this, Lagun's attitude turned into those of a real merchant. "State what you need; and I'll see if I can procure it directly."

"Ten kilos of chalk…and a lot of Neopteron Materials. Enough to create two sets of Armor." Said Dusk calmly, putting something on the mattress that Lagun used to lie down earlier.

It was a vial of clear liquid. Nothing more, nothing less.

But Lagun's expression changed to that of a shock.

"This…Chromatic Liquid!? Where the hell dhid youofh-ouch. Bit my tongue." "Calm down will you? I still have more." Said Dusk, pulling two similar bottle with the same, clear liquid.

Chromatic Liquid. Also known as Dew-Gatherer for those living in a desert, is a strange liquid. It will gather humidity from the surrounding air in order to dilute itself, producing up until one liter of water per DROP. Thus, it's very valuable in deserts where the natural humidity too high, yet cloud formation are limited. Researchers has experimented-and succeeded in making artificial rain falls using this Material, thus cranking its value even higher. Of course, it's source, the desert Piscine wyvern Hapurl were so common that they could be considered pest-yet obtaining those liquid can be only done while the beast is still alive.

Somehow, the sac containing this precious liquid will burst open upon their death, producing small stream of water. In olden days before the existence of this Material is known, desert voyagers are known to hunt Hapurls when they are low on water supply exactly for this reason. Of course, Dusk has only known this after reading the Info Magazine, but his partner Ran (Orc at that time) somehow made him collect the liquid from blown-off uvula of those beasts without telling the reason. IF he already know about this the time they're stranded on the Jhen's back, he wouldn't do such rash actions…

"Neopteron Material…do you need ones from specific species? Vespoid, Hornetaur-" "Whatever would work, really. Even mixed would do." Cut him quickly. "Mmm, so that's one down. But chalk, you say? Can't you use limestone for that? It's made from the same basic material, right?" Suggested Lagun, quickly stashing the three precious bottles into his chest and locked it in.

"No. Limestone won't do-it didn't have the necessary quality that I needed, nor the purity. It has to be pure chalk that reacts with water, generating heat in process and able to neutralize acids." Explained Dusk; this is a vital piece for his plan. As for the other one…

"I'll send them as soon as I could get my hand on some. You're in luck-there's a Neopteron infestation few weeks ago, so those materials would still plentiful in the market right now. As for chalk-if I can't get pure batch; then producing them from limestone would be our only choice."

"The deadline for getting the items I mentioned is this midnight. Later than that, and even I can't promise the equipment can be completed in time…" Said Dusk.

"Time…?" Asked Lagun again, confused.

"The Jho will be able to move again the day after tomorrow."

Lagun's face turned bloodless.

"Y.y-y-yyyyy…you sure about that?"

"I have my own sources. Thus, be quick."

Dusk patted the merchant's shoulder before going back to the Inn.

"-please."

**Room of Camellia**

_Here it is._

Dusk pulled out something from the cupboard. It's an ivory piece of something that has weathered greatly. It was also one of two pieces that he used as hull in his Sailer.

A broken Golem Blade. Useless on it's own-but makes a perfect Greatsword base.

He has decided to combine his own design with the one written on Crimson Code, thus creating something entirely new. Is it stronger or not, he cannot confirm that before it's completed.

He reached into his pocket and draw out a piece of light-aqua-green material: the would-be Jinouga Tourmaline. After experimenting for a bit with those lumps, he founds out that they could still function as a normal Gem would, albeit weaker. With the sheer amount of those found inside Fuurai's body, he is sure about one thing.

It will be nothing like he ever crafted before.

His goal were clear. To avenge.

His tools were simple. The very body slain by the killer.

And…

**Renga's Workshop.**

Blam.

Shutting out himself from the rest of the world into the darkness of man-made structure, he again locked the door.

This is now all his world composed of.

The smell of iron. Lingering smoke. Preservation chemicals.

Crackle of embers, refusing to die. Drippings of water.

Gleaming tools from constant maintenance, spotless cast-iron anvil. Large working table.

It was all what he needed to do his work.

To create-no, to gave form to his ideals. To pave his way to victory. To inch even nearer to the truth of this world.

All he have to do is simple.

Dusk pulled out his broken White Wing and readied his schematics…

*Knock* *knock*

"-gh."

His concentration-as well his mood-shattered in that instant. "Yeeaaah…who is it?"

"Me."

Dusk groaned, but opened the door anyway…and finding Vieze standing in front of the door.

"…I…want to talk." Meekly said the girl, grasping the hem of her yukata.

"*sigh* Come in. What are you think you're doing, anyway? Have you rested well enough?" Dusk pulled a chair for her to sit, as her face color still unhealthy. "I think. Ahiko and Yuri cared for me a little too much-" "-so you got fed up and ran away here? How predictable of you."

"…"

"Stop making that face. You know that's my weakness...and anyway, what business you have with me? If this' about your armor-"

Vie shook her head.

"So whattt?" "-it's nothing much. Just…oh, you can Craft whatever you wanted. I've already heard what happening from Miss Aki."

Dusk facepalmed. _What are you doooooing, AKIHOOOOO!?_

"Oh, don't blame her. Her tongue slipped out of anger last night…"

Dusk is now doing double-hand facepalm. _So it's partly my fault?_

Not wanting to waste anymore of the precious remaining time, (since the secret has been leaked out anyway) Dusk started working on the Jinouga Armor piece, starting from the center piece-Chestplate. He shaped the Shells using the White Wing before trying attaching it to the core parts-because before he can do so, he must first attach Conductors to create a path for the Jinouga Tourmaline's output. Not only that, he must create power lines to create a connection between each pieces-the level of this Craft is very high, as expected from the legendary Code design. Using the Pelt as second layer to cover the Conductor and finishing it with sturdy yet stiff Shell for the chest, shoulder and back area, alternating with Scales to provide range of movement, he didn't forget to cover the inside surface with some of Fuurai's white Fur befire finishing the chestplate.

There's a fist-sized hole on the middle of the armor, which would be fitted with the Tourmaline. Unlike the armor pieces that can be made individually, those must be set in order after all pieces has been completed and assembled-closed line, if you can say that. Not to mention, he haven't cut it into form.

"Next piece is the Pants and Leggings…Vie? Are you sure you didn't want to rest?"

Although he 's the type which completely absorbed when doing his job; and for one thing, Vie likes to watch his Crafting, it's unusual for Vie to exhibit this much attention to him.

"No, I'm still alright. Just thinking-how long I haven't seen you Crafting?" "Mmm…I forgot. The last time was just before you and Radu departed for Moga, right?" "I guess so. Although it was just maintenance on my Longsword." "Yeah, that one. You still dare call that as a 'maintenance'? You practically shoved two halves of the blade on my face and hoping it to be repaired! Do you know how hard it is to even create those Lightcrystal shard layering?"

Vie giggled. "I don't think I can forget that face you're making that day. You're like…a demon or something."

_A demon? Thankfully she'd never see me goes Berserking._

She'd never see him in the same light if it happened.

"Dusk? About the Hunt-"

"No. You may not participate in this one." Flatly rejected Dusk without even turning his head. "But why!? I'm a Rank-15 Hunter, that mean I could use the special rule-"

"That's only IF you're healthy!" Strongly rejected him.

"…but! Radu and Uncle-"

"This fight is my own." Said Dusk, putting down the tools he's using on the table and turning to Vie's direction.

"I only asked Radu and Pops to tag along with me for setting up diversion. The one who will slay that demon is me."

"I won't accept it!"

Vieze suddenly stand up, which made her dizzy because she haven't completely recovered. Holding dearly to the chair next to her so she wouldn't fall down, she continued: "I know that you are a selfish person, but this is too much! I know you're not doing this for money or anything so why? Why can you throw your life so readily for something so insignificant as this? If this is about protecting the Village, we can do this all together-!"

"Say anything you wanted, but it would change nothing. And if I reversed the position, what about you? Do you really think you can make a difference? I asked Radu to come because he's a ranged fighter. I created those Blast Shafts so they have the ability to damage beasts from afar. Given your condition-no, even if you're in top condition, I doubt Violet Line can cut through that Jho's Scales! I have taken everything in consideration before coming with this plan, with the minimal risk. So if you think you can create a better plan then mine-go ahead and try!"

There's a few seconds of silence after Dusk said that. The only thing they done in those few seconds' worth of time is staring each other intensely, until at last Dusk gave up talking Vie out from this.

He continued moving his hand without even stopping once, assembling small pieces into larger parts, and in turn parts into equipment pieces, ignoring the small sobs coming from his back. Before he realized it, minutes turned into hours…

**Few hours later.**

He completed the remaining pieces save for the helmet. Now the time's probably nearing midnight…and there's no sign of Lagun coming.

After carrying the crying-herself-to-sleep Vieze back to her room (and for a change, lectured back Akiho who once again stumbled upon them after spending the last 3 hours seeking for Vieze's whereabouts. Seriously, how did you forget the Workshop if you have the time to search the entire town?)

He thought of dropping to the Marketplace to find another seller, but the time…

The moon's form has changed from full moon. Now some dark shades has appeared on the edges of that object, eating at the brightness it gave.

_If there's no chalk and Neopterii materials, all this plan will go to waste…_

'_Dusk!'_

"? This voice…Kazehana?"

A shadow swooped down right before him, stopping after plunging into a nearby small pond. '_The demon…it has regained consciousness!_'

His heart missed a beat.

"Wh…"

'_The Deviljho has revived! Now she's trying to escape from the enclave using the landslide~! Her movement is still sluggish, but on that speed alone he should reach this Village on-'_

...

'-_stop joking, Hana.' _Said a second voice, swooping down from the sky in the same fashion as the younger sister and grabbed her beak. '_The Jho is still unmoving. There's no change from the original schedule. And as a bonus information, Lord Mugetsu has ordered the Dobobelks to contain the site of landslide, thus disabling the easy escape. If she wanted to escape now, the only way is to pass through Dividing Gate._'

"What…you almost made me get a heart attack!" Roared the Hunter, grabbing Kazehana on the neck-

For a split second he could see something in the Carrier Eagle's eyes. Is it a glint of mischief or insanity?

-or even, something else? He didn't really want to know, as he released the now limp body (no, she's not dead. Only getting too much bloodflow to the brain-much like chickens which will limp away if hanged upside-down.) into the nearby hot water pool.

He has gotten a time extension, but for how long, he didn't know.

But at least his chance of winning raises, if even so slightly.

"Duuuuusssskk! Weeee goooot theeee Maaaatterriaaalsss!"

"About the DAMN TIME!" Welcomed Dusk, making a 'guts' pose after seeing a cart with Lagun as driver appeared before the Village's _toori._

With this, all cards has been gathered on his hands. And those cards, played rightly, would promise a certain victory.

* * *

><p>Hello, ZN-OUGA here…with the awaited 14th chapter.<p>

First of all, I apologize for the lateness. This chapter (along with half of the next, actually) has been completed and edited since about one month ago…yet lack of internet connection and free time has disabled me from uploading…

So yeah, sorry about the late upload.

Now, for the usual rant. As you may have realized, this chapter is a breather one. And even in the original forum, this particular chapter has been tagged as 'boring like hell' because there's nothing exciting happening...on the last quarter, really. The first 3/4 was chock-full of surprises. And jokes. Have you realized a black joke about going-vegan-after-getting talk-with-animal-power? Even would not be so prudent to eat chicken in front of a chicken coop, but not Ran.

But if you're a fan of crafting/blacksmithing, this particular one should be fairly interesting, given the Code has come into light and new weapon type, DualGun has entered the play. As usual, it's my original Weapon Type and I doubt it will appear on the main Game. Sure, Bowguns with Gun-powdered ammunition were strange, much less rocket launchers in a fantasy game. So I took liberty of giving many handicaps to the weapon so it would not be too overpowered.

Oh, and about the overly-detailed crafting scenes here…

In the game, all we have to prepare before going into a Hunt is usually readying Potions, items, eating, etc. It was simplified so much in order to shorten time as well reducing un-needed animations…but since this is a fanfic, meaning the scenes here will be played inside your head with imagination as fuel, I am free to describe it using my own interpretation! The same happens for the Armor/Weapon making. All you needed to get a new Arms or upgrading one is raw Materials and Money-you won't actually see the process with the exception of the Opening Movie of MHP2G/MHFU. Since Dusk's character was a Hunter/Crafter combo, expect to see-or actually, read- much babble about Crafting on the later chapters.

More about later chapters…

This story is divided into three large parts: Opening Arc, Revelation Arc and Resolution Arc. FYI, the Yukumo Arc here is positioned near the end of the Opening Arc. The translation has reached the 2nd chapter in the Revelation, but editing and proof-read haven't got that far. In other words…yes, the later chapter would be late as well.

So yeah, I'll end the rant here since it's getting everywhere (I'm losing the point, really). The next chapter would be the conclusion from the Yukumo Arc. Expect some serious plot twist and the usual Bad-assery. Whose? Well, just see. Let's just say...it's time for the supporting roles to shine.

ZN-OUGA, signing out.

~23 March 2013~


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fiveteen Part 1: "The Battle of Wits"**

**Yukumo Village's **_**Toori**_**.**

In the end, the last two days passed without him noticing, although it's mainly because he's cooped himself into the Workshop.

Dusk hardly felt tired or exhausted, since he spent the last day sleeping until Hayate smashed into the workshop through the chimney. Fortunately, the furnace beneath has cooled down, leaving only ash and embers...but the news she brought was nothing deserving a joyful smile. In fact, it hardened his face, as if he has swallowed bile.

The Jho has started to move again.

The last position it was seen was at the base of Phantom Waterfall. Given the speed in which she advances, they will have about a day most, or half a day minimum before it reached Blue Slopes, but they wanted to confront it before she can reach Village Remains-in other words, in Fallen Woods.

So here they are, on the front of a small cart parked just before the iconic red _Torii_. Since it's still dark fresh in the dawn of a new day, and mostly because they're simply too afraid to step outside their houses, next to no people can be seen.

Radu informed him that he could hear a rather deep and loud snoring from the direction of Ensei's workshop, though.

He has complete confidence in his-and Radu's-ability to bring down that Jho. Not only because it's probably on her last leg, having struck with such a powerful attack by both Asanagi and Fuuraiha, but also because it haven't eaten over three days. Controlled by Dark One or whatnot, her cells and tissues must be suffering from malnutririon, even if she started to chomp down anything started from the awakening. But he didn't inform that to his partner because overconfidence is a Hunter's greatest enemy. Countless young, fresh-from-Academy Hunters has met their demise or being scarred for life because they underestimated a Prey-nothing to laugh about, really, since the Prey-and on that matter, most of the beast they pitted against on their graduation test were either drugged to the point of half-awake or nearly dead for the count...and for the Jho's case, well...

The only outcome of mistake is death.

'_Only after the plan succeeded we can face her without worrying about that Breath attack.', _thought Dusk, checking his Armor.

It was…

Strange.

He's covered from head to toe with something that looked like patched-up pieces of Bnahabra instead of the tourmaline-colored Jinouga material. It also bulked out his mass up, far thicker than the notoriously heavy Gravios or Uragaan ones, making the wearer looked like a giant…purplish larva of something unholy. Even the Tasset part looked like flabs of excess armor instead of plates, further hindering movement. The first time Radu looked at him, he strongly warned him not to show this kind of sight to Vie unless he wanted her to freeze in Rejection for one whole WEEK.

"Are you sure you can move easily in THAT?" Asked the tanned youth, sweatdropping. Using a nearby broken-off branch, he smacked the armor-and surprised to find that it was sturdier than what he expected. Dusk didn't answer him, but instead he performed several maneuver like jumping, running in a short distance, swiveling, and others.

It seemed that there's no problem, else than he didn't have his usual Gathering backpack. In place of that, two small bags which looked too full and going to tear from sheer volume of items inside were neatly resting on both sides of his hips. There's also some strange lines traveling on the entire surface of the armor, ending in two holes near the rib area, but Radu withheld his question. After all, The Creator-which is infamous for incorporating strange gimmick-made it.

The only thing seemingly made from Jinouga material that he carried was a strange Longsword…wait, is it a Lance? It has no scabbard, after all. The entire length of blade is made from a single piece of Bone, decorated with Scales. It has no definite handguard, but there's claw-like contraption made from shaved down Horn in place of one, with a centerpiece made from a dull, translucent turqouise-colored stone.. The grip, fully covered in a strange glowing blue-and-black material with unique pattern on it were also longer than usual, but that's maybe because the armor he's wearing limits his arm movement.

He questioned himself. _Okay, you know that Dusk is a pretty darn fine Crafter_- but why did he feel something is just...missing? Incomplete? He can't put it in words, but he can notice that something is definitely off.

"Now I understand how Gravios felt as they moved…" Groaned him from inside the thick plating. _It's your fault to craft such a heavy-scratch that. It's your fault to devise such a crazy plan_, replied Radu inwardly.

Radu would like to see what would Gwand-or rather, the Guild's officials' faces should he told them '_Dusk's surefire strategy to kill a Jho_'. Those would be just PRICELESS, just like the one on his face few days ago.

Hiru and Suisei has been waiting, reined in their place in front of a Cart. This one is half-empty, aside from a single, large Supply Box containing necessities such as Rations, Whetstones and all kinds of Potions, since the Shafts has been transported earlier by Gandart. He's now probably setting it on the cliffs of Village Remains.

'_Are you ready? Because there's Potion bottles we can't go full-speed, unlike yesterday. If you guys wanted to reach Dividing Gate by noon, we must depart now._' Warned Hiru, nervously clawing at the ground. '_Not to mention the weather is getting worse._' Added Suisei, using his beak to point the gathering of clouds above the mountain range.

Donning his trademark Gypceros armor, Radu nervously checked his new weapons as well as the ammo reserves, now fitted along length of his tasset. He asked Dusk to make a last-minute alteration, moving the magnets to his armor's heel area and adding specialized strap-ons for the magazines along the length of his Tasset. "Guess this is it. Are you sure you don't want to say anything to Vieze?" "-while wearing this armor? I'll pass."

Radu facepalmed.

"Oh. Right. It seemed that I'm even more nervous from what I thought." Said him again, jumping to the couch and riding on the backseat. "As long as you didn't do a major miss on the Hunt-"commented Dusk off-handly, jumping in himself and made the Cart creaked from the weight of the armor. "Tell your armor to go on a diet, willya?" Joked Radu as he gestured Dusk to sit on the middle of the Cart's box to evenly distribute weight, and attaching ropes to fix him into position, not to slide anywhere (or worse, tumbling down from the cliffs) when they traveled.

"I somehow understand the feelings of a Captured beast now..." Muttered Dusk again, which Radu dismissed with a simple 'oh, hush' and pulling the leashes on the Gagua pair.

…

**About half an hour later**.

"Mmmgh..."

A shuffling sound is made when a figure squirmed its way out from thick blankets necessary for combating the bone-chilling night winds of the mountain range. As she was very worn down from doing some sort of ritual for safe journey and hunt until late in the mornings, she decided to take a quick nap before sending the party of to their hunt-

But she overslept.

"So, they have departed…" Said Akiho, peeking from her room's window, while a familiar-looking Felyne is now bowing before her, awaiting further orders after conveying the news. There's almost no Hunters with sufficient Rank needed for the Hunt beside the two (Actually, four. Gandart simply refused because of his promise with Mugetsu, and while Vieze technically can join in while the last-minute-danger-only-rank-up rule is in motion, yet can't do so because she's still recovering), so they shouldered a very immense weight, both physical and mentally.

She also tried calling for help from Hunter's Rest's Guild Branch, only to found there's no Hunter present- or rather, ships-there. From the letter she received in reply for hers, the local Guildsmaiden, Catty, informed that there's a rather sudden and severe sandquake happening for the last few days.

Usually only happening when a large herd of Jhens migrates to another part of Great Sandsea in a cycling pattern at specific times of a year (which strangely, happening out-of-cycle now) this not-so-natural disaster caused by vibration-or to be exact, Jhens' calls-distrupting the stability of sand particle, giving them the characteristics of quicksand even without presence of water.

In the first place, quicksands are nothing more than mixture of water and sand. What causes them to be deadly is the power of water's lubrication: it reduces the friction between particles of sand, thus enabling them to slide against each other instead of stuck out of friction, in turn allowing it to shift out of way of an object plunged inside, and taking hold of it by the way of vaccum adhesion. Yet, if the water is forced out from the mixture by any way, including mechanical pressure, friction will once again took place, hardening the mixture. A perfect and very ornate trap made by Mother Nature.

In case of sandquake, something nearing that happened. But instead of lubrication, vibration took place.

By vibrating, an object traveled from starting point, passing the middle point to the endpoint, before repeating that in mirrored sequence. You may have seen a bard in a bar somewhere, plucking his Dragonwood instrument in order to tell a heroic tale of age-old Hunters or beasts of legends-or simply to procure few glittering Zenny coin. The swaying back and forth motion made by the string of said instruments are the vibration.

But what will happen if there's another object in the path of vibration? Of course, it will be hit-and depending on the momentum, force of the vibration and other laws, the first object may stop, the second object may move, or both may move. That was only interaction between two objects-and normally, if you shake a handful of sand, what would happen is the larger and coarser particle will settle on the botton, while lighter and softer material would rise to the top. If you ever have played on the dry part of a beach, you'll know that walking on them were hard work.

Now imagine a whole desert's particle of sand doing that, with each particle of sand standing atop each other with critical balance like a stack of card pyramid. What would you think will happen?

The end result would be just like putting a toy ship atop of a layer of fine beer froth. The sand will lose its ability to support things atop of them just as something disrupt the fine balance: Sailers would be instantly swallowed if they forces themselves to sail, if they happened to cross one of the path traveled by those Earth Dragons. Fortunately, Morning Wail will scatter the finer sand away at each new day, restoring their original composition for a slight while. Still, sailing is forbidden by the local Committee until further notice.

_And that means we can only put our hopes on them-_

"Akiho-_sama_! It's an emergency!" Yelled other Felyne, breaking into the room with a terrified expression-

"Vieze-_sama_ is nowhere to be found!"

After blanking out for a few seconds, that line finally sunk in Akiho's comprehension.

"Say what!?" Akiho instantly became wide-awake after hearing that news. "We are currently seeking her by combing the Village, nya! So far we have covered the whole inn and nearby areas!"

"I sure hope she's just taking a stroll, but-just in case, please go to her room and check for her Equipment- I'll give permission for this once!" Said Aki, issuing order for the two small Lynians in the room. They replies using the verbal tic 'nya' and scurried away from the room. "...what are you thinking, Vieze?" Grumbled the inn manager, before calling another attendant to bring her a Carrier Hawk._ I don't want to distrupt them, but if she DID went with them..._

"_Mattaku_-what does Vieze find in that boy!?" Roared Akiho, putting up her hair and walked out from her room.

**Dividing Gate**

"Yo, regular!" Said Touya, waving his hand to welcome the Cart, while Shura ignored them, making a 'ck!' Sound with his tongue.

They helped unloading the items including the large Supply Box before realizing they haven't been introduced to Radu, thus proceeded to do so. While the three are busy bickering, the Gate opened slightly, revealing Gandart's figure, silencing the three with mouth agape.

…_seriously, barehanded? _ All of them thought so. The problem is not that he does it by brute force all by himself, but rather barehanded-

In other words...

His hands…

"Oh? Why, you guys has already here."

He waved the hand which has been stained brown by some kind of material.

The four instinctively turned and ran away without making any voice, like having participated in a deadly game of tag.

…

"Gahahahaha!" "It's not a laughing matter dammit!" Yelled Dusk, punching the Wyverian on the back of his head. Athough that was a punch with all his weight behind it, the sturdy neck didn't even budge nor flinch, as if he's punching rocks.

As a side-note, Gandart patted Shura on the head with that hand. The one mentioned is now desperately washing the mentioned material away from his head with , while his twin brother laughed his ass off, rolling back-on-forth on the ground.

"Oh well, back to the matter."

After he said that, Gandart's expression turned serious again. "I've set the Shafts in the position you mentioned, along with setting traps here and there. This map shows the types and locations-be careful not to trip on one." He pulled out a rolled-up map using the hand which haven't been soiled, showing red 'x' marks here and there across the Village and Fallen Woods.

"Hell, those are not 'here and there'! You made the whole Village Remains practically a trapfield of sorts!" Protested Dusk after scanning the map, in which Radu peeked from the side and groaned: him and explosions was the worst match-up that can be, yet almost half of the signs showed the picture of Barrel Bombs.

Not mentioning cleaning the unused ones after the Hunt, as well as the leftovers from the used ones would be a great hassle. Who wanted to bring those humongous barrels while climbing Blue Slopes?

Speaking of which, how did Gandart bring those down, anyway? Knowing his strength, maybe jumping down while tying the Bombs on his back...that's how Radu portrayed him, and knowing that old Wyverian antics, that's probably what he did.

Still, they're not in condition of making choices. As the old proverb says 'beggars can't be choosers', a man in need should not reject any kind of help possible.

"Speaking of which, I didn't see your cat anywhere since yesterday?" Asked Gandart, looking right and left for a furry figure which is not present right now.

"I told her to stay. While I'm not believing anything about those superstitions of bad luck for who became her master or whatnot, I don't want her to get killed." Said Dusk from underneath the thick armor. "And she accepted that? I couldn't believe THAT Ran-sama would actually back-off-" cut in Touya.

"She didn't. Dusk drugged her using enough Felvine to keep a normal Lynian knocked out for hours, if not days. From past experiences, especially when Vie used the same tactics, the effect would have wore off even earlier." Said Radu, cringing involuntary behind his mask: being the one 'assaulted' by the Felyne leaves a deep impression on him how much tenacity a crazed one would act.

**?**

"Nyafufufu. As expected, they are on me already. But did they really think that much Felvines can bring down me, the great Rangiku?" Said a voice in the midst of complete darkness. It seemed that she has hidden somewhere in order to tail the Hunting party.

_Although I admit it had me completely off-guard. Yet who in their sane mind want to shower a Felyne with that much dose?_

Humans and Wyverian didn't know this piece of information yet, but Lyniankin CAN build resistance towards Felvines and its kind. The effect should roughly be halved until the end of the week with extensive explosion of a large dose for two consecutive days. Thus, to prevent building tolerance, they usually just nib on the leaves, not turning it into powder and scattering it (although at month- and year-end parties this would be the preferred way of using the herb).

_That being said, it is sure hot in here. _Complained Ran, using a nearby object, which is a long sheet made of some sort of beast's hide to fan herself, all while continuing to have her ears opened to listen at the ongoing conversation.

**Dividing Gate.**

"I'll keep the Gate opened using these metal bars should you two came back. Honestly, the Wyvern Fire from your Rose is too much for the hinges!" Complained Gandart, pointing to the upper-left hinge, which stake-sized nails has been plucked halfway out from the repeated impact. "Yeah, sorry." Apologized Dusk half-heartedly.

"Let's go over the plan once more to assure everyone knows their role well. First, me and Radu will transverse the mountain range to search for the Deviljho. Given his hearing, this would be too easy. Secondly, as soon as we encountered her, I'll launch a GREEN flare signal. Pops, that's your signal to bring this-" Dusk patted the Supply box beside him- "-to Village Remains. I'll keep her busy while Radu-" the tanned youth donning his Gyp armor nodded lightly, cocking the two Guns in anticipation- "-will tail me from behind, showering the Jho with Exhaust Shots and occasionally, throwing Flashes should she strayed from the path. We'll keep doing this until we reached Fallen Woods."

"Then, after we reached the woods, we will split into two groups. I will head to Path of Fallen Beast in order to man the Shaft launchers, while Dusk continue to annoy the Jho. Upon reaching Rage, you will try to bait her into the Village Remains, lure it inside the Shockfall Trap and ran away while setting a BLUE colored flare: I'll set off those Shafts right away. Until that point, are we clear?" Asked Radu to the two Hunters. Meanwhile, Touya (and Shura, actually) listened to the tactics with a great interest: it's not every day that they can actually hear what kind of strategy their seniors are using.

Although they kinda stunned after hearing the unfamiliar 'Shockfall Trap', which is essentially a mix between Pitfall and Shock trap Dusk created. Instead of plant-fiber based net, it utilizes metallic wires like what he used before which are connected to a Mega Thunderbug-the very output of the trap could kill an Aptonoth by electrocution, or charring the hides of Prey-kind. Theoretically, this may even affect Elders, but the Guild has banned this design because the danger is far too large when compared with the profit of using one, and the mechanism of tangling wires as well as the parts were too difficult to be mass-produced.

"If she wasn't enraged or hungry before, that kind of bombardment will surely give her great damage. If THAT still didn't quite kill her-" "Then I'll use these." Said Dusk, rapping his knuckles against the blubber-like armor he's wearing. "Just be careful, though. You might know this better, but an Enraged Deviljho could give an Elder a run for money in terms of violence. Your armor might be able to resist one or two Breaths, given its padding, but don't push your luck. If push comes to shove-" "-don't worry too much about that. See those thick clouds? Mugetsu has been gathering them to disrupt the 'connection' between the Jho and Dark One. It should weaken it for quite a bit." Argued Dusk back when his father gave his opinion of his recklessness. The news came earlier in the morning, passed to Dusk by Kazehana. It seems she met with Mugetsu somewhere-or to be exact, blown to her direction- when searching for breakfast...the overly ruffled feathers and annoyed tone told him that was the most likely case.

Gandart faced his son with a face tinted with worry; a visage not usually seen. The last time he showed this kind of face is when he sent Dusk away on his true first Hunt...against a Diablos.

"Aaaarghh. Okay, okay! I get it. No giving more blows other than while there's openings, no rushing in the midst of attack, no getting concentration broken." Counted Dusk while raising the appropriate number of fingers. "Happy now?" Added him again, resting his hand on the oversized pouch situated on his left and right hips.

Gandart did not answer that question. Rather, he punched the chest part of the armor with his clean hand and muttered: "Don't you go dying on me, son. This old man heart can't take much more sadness after Gravia.", before heading back to the small hut, picking the overly-long bar of metal he said to be used as doorstop.

"Understand, 'pa." Replied Dusk, pulling out the strange Lance and resting it on his right shoulder. With an unspoken exchange of nods, the two Hunters walked towards the Gate, of which Gandart pushed open. He planted the overly-long metal bars into the ground like pushing toothpick inside a potato, earning funny reaction faces from the twins.

_Wait until they learned that he's the one who erected this gate...I kinda expected something funnier than that, _thought Dusk as he walked deeper into the territory of the World Eater.

**Blue Slopes**

"...geh."

Radu let's out a strange croaking sound after looking down the cliff they supposed to climb down-and inversely, up-, should they complete the Hunt.

"Seriously, are we going to scale...Dusk? What are you going to do?"

As he asked his partner, Dusk clamped his weapon in his armpit, straddled the Machalite rope he left there few days ago and turned his head lightly-"Jumping."

And he jumped from the cliff just like that. Letting out a silenced scream, Radu's eyes followed the figure traveling down the cliff with great terror-

Only to find Dusk stopped just short before hitting the rocks below by grabbing the rope with both hands, increasing friction.

"Come on, grab those wires and go down quickly. We don't have time to waste." Said Dusk, seemingly annoyed at Radu's state of shock, while the other one still can't believe that maneuver. He looked down to calculate the height of the cliff, and that's no short than seven meters deep. Sure, usually he will jump straight down given there's smooth and even surface, but _Is those jagged volcanic rocks I see there?_

"Radu?" Asked the impatient one at the bottom. "Ah, hell with that!" Yelled the despairing Hunter, grabbing the rope imitating the earlier jump-

And landed with quite a 'thud' on his rear. The rope did slowed him down, but he forgot to brake...

"Faulty at ropes, aren't we?" Asked Dusk, holding out a hand to the Gyp-armored Hunter. "Shut up. Gunners aren't supposed to excel in using wires to swing like a monkey-neither supposed a Blademaster or Lancer. Or any Hunter at all." Argued him, now checking for damage in his Item Pouch-he did fall on it.

_Hmm, nothing broke. As expected from metal-sheet lined bag of his design,_ noticed Radu, now checking for damage in every magazines of his-

Until he reached to the last in line.

_Prototype Magazine Code WF-00_. Identification code: Compound Long-Acting Exothermic Semisolid Explosive (Wyvern Fire) Cartridge.

His face paled when he opened the ammunition box two days ago and found the two magazines on the very bottom bearing these identification code. While the Guild's Crafters has already created Wvyern Fire shots for Heavy Bowguns, using those with Lights-or for the matter, DualGuns like his' was something...let's put it this way-no sane person would do.

There's chance of barrel warping and very large knockback to start, not to mention structural integrity problems given the high heat the Fire would produce. Can Bone material even hold out for five seconds under that kind of stress?

But so, Dusk created it anyways, complete with a note how to use those specialized cartridge.

_ 1. Load the Cartridge. Be sure to use this LAST; as in you have exhausted every other kind of ammo._

_2. Pull the firing hammer back. No need to cock._

_*there is no bullet, but instead a semisolid fuel block.*_

_ 3. Acquire good footing. Even better are tree trunks or rock walls to rest your back._

_ 4. Lock your elbows, bring the guns side-by-side and fire._

_ 5. After the Fire ended, the slide will automatically brought into loading position. Wait for few seconds (a minute or two would be best, in the meantime whack away) and pull the trigger. A special barrel-cleaning round made from Ludroth Sponge will be loaded-it lacks punch but fire away anyway._

_6.(Should you still have other magazines) Proceed as usual. If not mace away._

Radu sighed again as they walked cautiously towards Village Remains area. Since Dusk only created a pair of said cartridge, he haven't trained using those. Not to mention, as opposed to the showy thing they might be, a Wyvern Fire does NOT do that much damage when striking Shells or the likes.

Basically a giant, short-lived welding flame that would end in massive explosions, Wyvern Fire Bullet was developed in the first place to augment the penetrative power of a Spear. The basic idea is to make use of the stab wound left after a successful attack, delivering heat and hot gases inside to give more damage.

In its developmental phase, there was many different designs for these bullets, including those mounted at spearpoint, which will detach and detonate by itself after being lodged much like a bee's stinger. Other design made the spear basically a giant syringe with empty core, in which every impact on speartip will cause the shell stored inside burst, creating explosions and hot gases which delivered to beast's insides by the syringe-like spear.

Needless to say, it can make smaller Beasts explode from inside, spelling certain death-or even peel out Shells and Scales straight from the Hide. But the problem being the structural integrity of said lance would be severely compromised by the obvious hole, not to say accumulation of stress by the explosions tend to warp the shape. It took several more years for the Guild to perfect the design, and GunLances were born.

Many tries later, but not too long after that, the Guild developed (or rather re-configured) the bullet to be used on Bowguns. There's a mixed response about this, but ultimately the votes of Hunters who delivered a half rare-cooked beasts won over those complaining of barrel warping and damage, and the bullets continued to be produced.

"Radu? Heey, Dusk to Radu! Can you hear me?" Asked the Hunter directly beside him. "Wah! You surprised me-what is it?"

"We've reached Village Remains while you blanked out walking. Can you hear where's the Jho located?" "I'll try..."

_There's virtually no signs of beast nearby_, thought Radu as he climbed atop of one abandoned house in order to get better coverage. Wincing for a bit beneath the helmet, Radu slid his bracers loose. Putting his exposed arms on the air, he changed direction and bearing few times-until suddenly backed away, like there's an invisible flame licking on his hands. "There, eh?" Muttered Dusk, determining what area that would be-

If not Fallen Woods, it would be the Stream just before the Cave...since there's no way that Jho can fit herself inside the small tunnel.

"We'll go from the Path of Fallen Beasts, checking the Shafts while passing. Hope the Jaggis has been all eaten, otherwise we'll need to clear them." Decided Dusk, waiting for Radu to jump down. "That reminds me. Be sure to inform this to Felli afterwards, you'll surely get a significant amount of Hunter points."

"We're going to slay a seemingly invincible, possessed Jho and you're still talking about Ranks? Sometimes I wonder if your brains' priority has gotten haywired out of those concussions." Joked Radu. "No comment."

**Path of Fallen Beasts.**

After a short walk, they found themselves walking on bonemeal. The area is as empty as it could be, Neopterons or Bird Wyverns or whatnot...the Jho's pile of Dung stays, albeit a bit dried up.

"Are those the Shaft Launchers?" Pointed Radu to numerous amount of metal tubes strapped to the cliffside near a crack of Iron Ore vein using metal bolts. All of them pointed upwards at a certain angle, and at the butt of each tube are connected to certain kind of contraption, in which few Thunderbugs are kept inside a clear glass pot. In case of failure, there's also mechanism for manual firing, consisted of pull-cord reminiscent of olden days's cannons.

"Yeah. They're in perfect condition." Said Dusk after checking the contraptions. "All we have to do now is-"

_**Hunger.**_

"-crap."

He visibly cringed.

_**Hungerhungerhungerhungerhungereateateateateatkillk illkillkill**_

"Dusk?"

Like a mantra, that string of raw desire shot through Dusk's mind, giving him severe headache as well as lighting back the flames of rage he kept hidden.

"The Jho-it's near!" "What? Where- I can't hear her?"

_**Nopreynopreynoprey**_

_**Prey?**_

_**Preypreypreypreymeatmeatmeatmeateateateateat**_

All of a sudden, a large figure shot upwards from below the gravel surface just below the cliffs.

It was a completely disfigured Deviljho, with appearance only skin clinging to the bones. Even the usual sickish-green coloration of the Hide has turned near brown like it's rotting, and the usually thick tail has been reduced significantly in girth.

Strictly speaking, it was looking more like a gigantic Prey-kind than a Brute Wyvern.

But the dangerous gleam on her eyes still flashed fierce. Even while being controlled, the basic instinct remained true.

_**Kill. Eat.**_

"Radu!" Yelled Dusk, his hands already pulled out two metallic, spherical objects, letting the lance-like weapon dropped to the ground below. Hearing that yell, the Gunner quickly turned away-

With a hissing sound and very bright light, two kind of Bombs exploded. One was Smoke and one was Flash. The Jho roared in confusion as the world around him turned pure white, and needles of pain assaulted her eyes.

Dusk pulled out a flare and shot it towards the sky. Not waiting for the green-ish smoke and light signal ignited on the skies, he pulled another length of wire with a metal ring on one end along with a metal spike on one hand, and a small hammer on the other. Driving the spike through the ring into the bedrock in one clean blow, he grabbed the weapon and grappled directly below.

"Oh hell no! There's no way I'm going to do that for the second time!" Yelled Radu in frustration, reaching to the Twin Maverick and cocked the bullets into the chamber. _If I'm not wrong you can travel to Fallen Woods through Village Remains, right? Wait for me, Dusk! _Thought the Gunner, remembering the map as he ran towards the open space where they came from.

**Dividing Gate.**

"! Master Gandart, a green signal flare!" Yelled Shura, pointing to a spot somewhere in the sky. "Mhmm."

With a grunt, the Wyverian lifted the blue-colored supply box and rested on his broad shoulders-

After seeing he single-handedly opened the Gate using brute force, though, the two brothers did not get that much shocked. "Then I'll be off. Keep eye on the Gate and those Gaguas-" "-oh, no problems. Since Old Lao would kill us if there's anything wrong with those Gaguas anyway-" "-and this Vermillion Rose can probably take on even Aoashiras in one Fire."

Thwack!

"Aww!" "Too much self-confidence and you'll get killed someday." "Eeeh, are you sure it wasn't because of your jealousy? It's not my fault that you have modded your Blue Thorn-" "Shut up!"

Hearing that exchange, Gandart's lips twirled into a thin smile: Dusk's creation in general has a very broad range of modification, thus encourages Smiths and Crafters to tinker with one, which in turn will give them ideas for new creations, just like a basic Bone Kris which can be upgraded along many lines. Though, for some creation, prime example being Blue Thorn, the hidden mechanism will be rendered useless if there's any modification performed on it.

And given that reason, there's absolutely no report of transformation given to him by the Crafter's Association, a sub-branch of the Guild dedicated in developing armor, weapons and items to help Hunters, in the past two years since the time his design started being manufactured.

The smirk turned into small laugh, Gandart's figure along with the large Supply Box disappeared behind the half-open Gate, while the two still bickering.

**At the same time,**

**Room of Plum Blossoms,**

**Yukumo Inn.**

"Have you found her nya?!" "We haven't! And we can't find one of her armor listed in baggage check, along with her LongSword!"

Akiho massaged the bridge of her nose using a pinching gesture. _I might need a more than a drink or two, _she murmured soundlessly._ And strong ones, at that._

The search party led by Shun proved that Vieze has left the Village. By combining various testimonies, they has tracked her whereabouts until the trace disappeared at the Gagua stables just after midnight-the ones who last saw her are Benkei and his brother Bandai, on their way home after manhandling…err, felynemanning the drink stall (which storage has been repaired by Gandart). As they were spent from partying with other Felyne attendant (there's no people coming to bathe due to the emergency they're in right now), nobody even stopped to think what is the girl doing there.

"And what about the Carrier Hawks?" Asked Akiho again. "We can't locate Hayate and Kazehana either! The other Carrier Hawks are out relying messages to the villages down the mountain, warning them to the possibility of the Jho wandering into their territory!" Answered Yasha.

"…how long would it take until the Hawks returned?" Akiho remembered that Hayate and Kazehana was the names of Carrier Hawks which has contacted Dusk recently. Is it possible with his power to command the two? The probability is there, and the odds are high, as well. "Ma'am! Given the distance to travel and the fact that we released them last night, probably they will return this noon!"

_It would be too late…! _"-and Old Lao?" "-it's the same! Excluding Asa, there's no other Gaguas left in the stable! Suisei and Hiru was pulling Dusk_-san_ and Radu_-san_'s Cart, where Aoseki and Mayura carried Gandart_-sam_a's!"

"All dead ends, huh?" Cringed Akiho. While she have not doubted at the least that Vieze can handle a Barroth or two on her own, Deviljhos-especially this one is far from her league. Not to mention, her body is still recovering.

"Ma'am! We have detected what looks like a green-colored flare signal on the sky!" Said a Felyne, popping her head from the windowsill.

_Then, they are now facing the Jho?_

Having exhausted all of her options, Akiho walked toward the window and stared at the ominous-looking cloud-clad skies.

_Amatsu-sama…please, keep them safe!_

**At the same time,**

**Fallen Woods.**

"So we meet again…"

After the white smoke subsided, the world around him has once again became visible.

In front of him, the towering body of the horribly disfigured Jho stands tall a bit over eight meters in height, and more than ten meters in distance.

** . .KILL.**

Clamping her jaws at Dusk, her appearance is as intimidating as it can be. Even Kushalas pale in comparison, on his personal standard.

"You have your priorities mixed, dear. I'll help you straighten it." Said Dusk, taking a stance with the weapon in hand. It was his usual stance-Great Sword's.

"Drop dead." Said him again.

They both remained still for few moments, as if their feet are rooted on the ground.

THOOM.

Without any cue, the larger being moved. Even with all of his jumping power, the distance between the two clearly couldn't be covered in a single leap or so. Thus, he waited and lowered his blade, while the Jho started charging on him, jaws fully opened, the chin-spikes now plowing the humus-covered earth below.

His stance is now is of LongSword's, holding the strange blade on waist-high on left side of his body, his mind concentrated on only one spot.

The gash he made with White Wing few days ago on the Deviljho's right ankle.

Five meters remaining. Two steps more and the Jho's jaw would overlap with his position right now. It would only take a second for her to reach him.

Yet Dusk did not move even a muscle…no, he loosened his stance.

"Took you long enough." Said him with a relaxed tone, when suddenly explosions burst from the Jho's face, knocking it to his left side and sending the balance-lost beast skidding.

"Well, whose fault that you left me behind?"

**Few Moments Earlier.**

The Fallen Woods is not too far from Path of Fallen Beast. At such, it only took Radu about two or three minutes based on his estimation to reach it running.

He saw Dusk, wielding the strange weapon like a GreatSword. Is it?

No, he didn't have the time to let his mind wander. He needed to do something-to temporarily eliminate his strength turned weakness, which is ability to sense vibrations using his whole body.

He pulled out a clip containing white-colored bullets. Instead of a solid cap, this bullets' head is shaped like a flower: it was blank bullets, usually used for intimidation or in Guild's celebrations, and a minimized version at that.

The original version is Sonic Wave Emulation Projectile codenamed (White Noise), or for simpler, Sonic Shot. It works by using gunpowder to launch a hollow projectile in which note-producing tunnels are drilled into, producing sound akin to eagle's cry for a short moment before it loses momentum.

While it is officially known as not capable of damaging beasts at all (it is capable. Just shoot it point-blank, although the thickness of hide and presence of scale/shells may cause varying results.) Due to the light-weight and easily-crunched projectile, it also produces a very loud noise starting from the moment it leaves the barrel, meaning the Hunter, too will be exposed to the noise. Kinda defeats the purpose, thought Radu.

Because of that, many Gunners experienced hearing problems after using those. Still, with proper preparation, say, ear plugs, those bullet posses excellent diversion ability, due reaching farther than hand-thrown Sonic Bombs-something that Radu would never use due to his unique constitution.

On the surface of the clip, something was engraved. He asked Dusk to give himself a reminder-

'_The Price will be Paid in Full.'_

He loaded the clip into his left-hand Maverick, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Bringing the gun next to his helmet-protected head, he unhesitatingly pulled the trigger.

A loud noise shook his body, temporarily paralyzing his mind as violent pain struck his entire body like lightning. His free hand clenched violently to help bearing the pain.

It was not out of masochistic preference, nor performed out of mental problems.

Radu just replicated what happened long before. What made him temporarily lost his ability.

By intentionally exposing himself to loud noises, he can bring his ability down to a normal human's level temporarily.

And that means he would not feel the pain caused by a bullet's propeller-in this case, gunpowder's explosions.

After a few seconds, Radu released his clenched hand.

He opened his eyes.

He is now a different 'Radu'.

He is now the Hunter known by the title of 'Ivory Rain'.

Judging the condition before him in a flash, he reached for the attachment resting on his tasset and clicked it in place before pulling the trigger, sending apple-sized projectile to the Jho's face-

**Back to Present.**

"Well, whose fault that you left me behind?" Answered Radu jokingly, replacing the Cluster Launcher on the front end of his left-hand Maverick, while launching the right-hand one—basically a one-shot-only barrel-mounted version of the normal Cluster Shot. Using a long, thin iron rod extending into the barrel of the Gun, it uses the firing pin's strike to launch the bullet, bypassing the need to reduce the size—as well as damage output—of said Shot—

Multiple explosions reverberated through the entire area, shockwaves knocking down the rotten trees aside and buckling down the healthy ones.

With an extremely nauseating smell of burnt fat, flesh and skin spreading on the air, the Jho is forced to retreat from the constant explosions, the Gunner walked in a slow pace, still showering the Jho with small explosives, alternating between the right and lefthand Gun.

This is Radu in his Trigger Happy mode. Known as 'Ivory Storm', he will empty clips after clips of ammunition into the enemy's flesh, showering them with Effect Shots, loading their insides with pieces of foreign body. Nothing could last before his rage…not excluding the Deviljho.

**Painpainpainpainpainpainpainangryangryangryangryki llkillkilleateateat**

"She's recovering." Said Dusk, once again taking the LongSword stance. "I can see that."

Splatsplatsplatsplatsplatsplat!

Now holding the Mavericks akimbo, Radu released a full clip each of Paint Shots in every Maverick across the Jho's face and eyes, effectively blinding it and weaken its sense of smell with one move. Surprised that her vision turned deep pink all of a sudden, the Jho released a mighty wail, shaking her head to-and-fro in attempt to remove the cover from her eyes. Said attempt includes using its stubble-like arms, which proven to be comically failing.

"Dusk-" "-now!"

The duo bolted into action. Radu unleashed bullets after bullets, using Scatter Shots to peel away the remaining Scales on the Jho's badly burned flank, while Dusk maneuvered underneath, still minding the erratic movement pattern made by the seemingly-blind Jho, weaving his way near her leg-to be precise, her right heel. Using the principle of centripetal force, Dusk timed his swing with the tottering steps made by the beast, revolving ¾ circle before hitting-

THUNK

A dull sound exploded, accompanied with another roar from the Jho. Finishing the job made by the Wing in which it sacrificed itself, Dusk's blade shattered the crescent-shaped, half-cracked thick scale on the demon's heel with one strike, sending massive amount of pain shooting up from her legs. Upon unleashing a successful attack, Dusk immediately jumped back, only to be replaced by Radu. In his hands the Mavericks repeatedly exploded, sending a steady stream of Pierce Shots into the small wound, slowly but surely expanding it into crater-like, watermelon-sized indentation on the Jho's heel, from which strange almost black-colored liquid slowly ooze, in manner a tree would expel sap if the bark is damaged.

_Severe dehydration. Normal Jho's heart would be stopped long before now-how did her heart able to pump such a thick fluid?_ Thought Dusk, recognizing the liquid. He rushed forward as soon as the 6th bullet of both Guns are launched, releasing slash after slashes to the exposed flesh, in which the Jho staggered- it almost took everything it still has only to stand upright, even now it barely managing by using the shriveled tail as makeshift counterbalance. With every slashes he made, he can feel that his cuts progressively became shallow-his blade's losing sharpness fast. _Just a few inches more and she'll-_

_**!**_

"Radu!" "Tail slap!"

Her irritation reached maximum threshold, the Jho ignored accuracy of her attacks and launched the tail slap attack in order to repel her adversaries, literally attacking in _blind _rage. Turning her body to the right and using the momentum created by the weight of the tail as a crushing weapon, she sends the shriveled tail like a whip, tearing down the trees before her in five-meters sized arc.

But she forgot something. Namely, her body's current condition.

Suppose you lined up three Brute Wyverns. One of them has oversized, crown-like head. One of them has especially thick tail which ended in bony ball, and one of them have spikes on its chin complete with a bulky, thick tail.

If you asked which one is Deviljho, chances are everyone will answer the question correctly.

The massive tail was one of the Jho's identity. Its size was directly linked to the fact that it helped them counterbalance the weight of their head when they walks, or stands upright, just like other wyverns. If you can clip it as much as 2/5…no, even 1/5 of its entire length, the Jho will have a difficulty in standing! The weight and size alone made it an effective weapon when swung; the Guild has documented cases in where it killed high-level beasts like Bulldromes in as much as a single hit.

If so, what did you think will happen should the tail loses its' mass?

The answer is as follows:

Without them needing to evade, the tail passed above the two Hunter's heads, confusing the Jho. Not only that, the attack exposes her back wide open.

Not needing any kind of oral agreement or signs, the two once again attacked: reversing the blade (he made it dual-edged for this reason), Dusk carved out the wound at his target's heel with series of slashes, finally exposing the thick, pearlescent-colored sinew-if they can cut this off then their victory is guaranteed, as doing so will cripple the beast, while Radu aimed Crag Shots on the wound—

The result was decided on the instant he pulled the trigger.

With a thunderous noise, the beast crashed into the ground, sending sand and humus along with wood splinters everywhere.

With the tendon cut off, it was impossible to her to stand once again.

It's now an easy win. Readying the next batch of clips to be emptied, Radu reached to his tasset, drawing out Poison and Paralyze Shots-he is a careful man, and from his experience he knows best that the time a beast became most dangerous to Hunters in their whole life are when they laid eggs, and near their deathbed.

Radu circled the fallen beast, still squirming part because of pain from her broken tendon, while another part was it trying to stand up. Even so, he kept his guard up against the still-possible breath attack and aimed for the flank area which scales has been burned clean off the hide. Behind his helmet, his expression is as cold as it could be, as he repeatedly squeezed the trigger, showering the Jho with Effect Bullets, administering lethal amount of Toadstool poison and Parashroom-made neurotoxins. In just a few moments, squirming movement became a series of twitches, and the across her body, a tinge of purple spread out.

Now that the beast has been paralyzed, he won't have to worry about counterattacks. Dusk, which also realized this pulled a Whetstone from his pouch and started sharpening his sword-

All of a sudden, the Jho's body turned limp.

"? Did we…kill it?" Asked Radu, lifting up his helmet's visor. Since his usually superior sense of hearing being compromised, he must inch closer to get an accurate reading-

_**Not bad. Not bad at all.**_

_!? Who is it?_

Dusk heard something; no, 'heard' may not be an accurate word to describe it. It's just like when he communicated with Fuurai or Mugetsu-

_**But can you face this?**_

"-!? Fall back!"

The atmosphere changed in an instant. Just before Radu pulled the trigger of Pierce Shots in order to test if it was truly killed or is it feigning death, something changed from inside of the Jho's body.

**Something** oozes out from her mouth, releasing crackling sound and unnaturally reddish-black-colored sparks, ones which Dusk recognized as marking of Dragon Element at work as **IT** wriggled its way from the open jaw.

"What…is that!?" Yelled Radu in surprise: the thick liquid travelled across the Jho's body, coating it entirely and changed its color from rotting brown to black.

An unpleasant sweat trickled inside of his armor's helm.

"Radu. Man the Shaft Launchers."

"-but we have killed it, right-"

"Now."

The Jho, still unmoving on the ground, completed its 'transformation'. Every inch of her body has now covered by the strange material, altering the color of hide and scales: it was now jet-black.

"I'll shoot you with Tranquilizers if I caught you doing anything reckless, you hear me?" Whined Radu, putting on his helmet back and started to run back to where he came. "Oh, so you want to kill me indirectly?" Joked Dusk in return, earning him a Paint Shot grazing his helmet.

After confirming that Radu's gone, Dusk readied his stance and called out to the Jho. "So you're the fallen God, right?"

DHOOOM!

With a loud sound and explosion of ethereal darkness, the Jho's corpse sprang back to life.

_**Yes and No. **_

"…did you seriously want to kill Mugetsu? She's one of -"

_**I am not unlike the Three. They controlled Life. I reign upon Death.**_

The Hunter looked up and found the Jho's eyes, now shining with an eerie red glow, fixated on his body. There's a sound of trickling accompanied with a hiss, and he could very easily guess what it came from: the Devil's Saliva, which contained powerful acidic property enough to reduce alloy into rust within seconds.

_**You. You shared Rahzhilkes' soul. Did you come to obstruct my plan again?**_

"If your plan consisting of wiping out the entire population of beasts and humans alike to create new civilization in which you regarded as the supreme, almighty god-I'm afraid the answer is yes."

_**Then so be it. If I can kill you now, finding the other half of the Soul should be easy. And without you two, only Mugetsu remained.**_

"Oooh, I'm afraid. Then again, what can you do with a badly-beaten corpse?"

_**THIS.**_

Dusk highly regretted his provocation a few moments afterwards.

**Village Remains.**

**Inside one of the Houses.**

_Clack._

A figure appeared from the Supply Box, which has been opened from the inside. Jumping out with a rather stiff movement was an oddly-colored Felyne, which goes by name Rangiku.

She became a stowaway in order to tail her master, Dusk.

"Nyyyyaaaaaaah~" Mewed her, performing stretches to relieve the stiffness which came from sitting on uncomfortable position for more than three-no, four hours.

She peeked out from the hut to find an open field...err, not so open. After all, she heard the conversation between her master and the Wyverian, one about how the seemingly lush plains before her contained over a dozen or so traps, and highly explosive ones at that. Now, one might think that a Felyne's weight may not suffice to trigger those...but how wrong they are.

Sure, there may be specialized traps which triggered after beasts of over certain weight walked over them; usually this is achieved by putting a pattern-drilled metal plate of set thickness, in which after bearing certain amount of stress will break and trigger the trap- but the ones set here were nothing like that: they are specially made so they can be triggered by object as light as pebbles, as their primary objective is not only to damage the Jho but cutting its path of escaping the onslaught of Shaft bombardment.

Gandart set them to explode in a spiraling pattern towards the old well, in which the Shockfall trap is set. That way, if the Jho tried to escape she will either get caught in the explosions or stuck inside the trap.

Putting it in a simpler term, she will not escape the net of explosives.

Shuddering after realizing there will be absolutely NOTHING left after that kind of blast, Ran quickly made her decision; she must regroup with Dusk whether the master approves or not (heck, at that point he can only agree...), and take the Jho-

"Ngggngh..."

Wait.

Something is not right. Definitely NOT right.

As a figure rose from the open Supply Box, she can feel her innards froze.

"Ah, Ran. It seems that sneaking abroad was not only my idea..."

The figure was clad in one-piece armor made from Kirin material which prioritizes mobility before defense capability, which appears of eastern origin. On her left hand a LongSword was contained inside a distinctive sheath, one which bearing the name Violet Line.

The person in mentioning is no other than a Huntress bearing the title 'Swordswoman of Light'. The daughter of the Guildmaster himself, an acquaintance of his master-or rather, she is one of his childhood friends.

She is Vieze Randrite.

"Wwwwwwwhat are you dooing heree nyaaaa!?"

The Hunter smiled with what looked like steel-hard resolve. "To prove I'm not a deadweight, of course."

At the time, Dusk and Radu have absolutely no idea that the two were present there...

But The Dark One knows that. A Jaggi, clad in purplish aura silently observed the two. Somewhere, a great slumbering beast smiled.

**Fallen Woods**.

"..."

In the portion of the forest which the ground appears blackened by some kind of fire, two beings stood still with countless pairs of eyes watching them.

One is a human Hunter.

One is a fallen God borrowing the form of a gluttony devil.

The watchers are beasts from many kinds and sizes.

_**Do you like it? Being surrounded like this, I mean.**_

"Shit." Cursed Dusk, eyeing his surrounding area-

Beasts of every kind can be found, encircling him. Be it from Neopteron-kind until an unfamiliar face of Dobobelk. Each of them appears to be engulfed in something that looks like shadowy aura.

_I already know that it can control other Beasts, but I didn't anticipate the number being this large!_

Still, he can't indiscriminately killing those controlled beasts-the ecosystem as a whole will suffer a lot if he did so. Moreover-

Amatsu had said that the Dark One controls other beasts using something like a powder of some sorts, thus it can be dispelled using strong wind. Being inside a densely packed with trees and small plants which blocks the flow of wind allowed it to control them directly, so he must change that.

He focused his vision to the 'thing' surrounding the nearby Bnahabra, and found what he suspected- there's some kind of 'line' made of the same black particles extending from the Jho to it. Several more checks and he confirmed his theory.

The source of the lines is the Jho's body...or to be exact, something inside it's mouth, causing it to continuously spews out black streams of those particles.

"No change to the plan eh?" Muttered him, again reversing the blade hs's been using-knocking them down with concussion is enough for the smaller beasts, but for the larger ones he might have to run-

-which would be extremely tiresome, given the armor he's clad in.

_**Oh, and don't worry about your friends. I have sent others to attend to them.**_

"...friends?"

The number is wrong. He only came here with Radu, and Gandart is not supposed to participate in this Hunt, due to his pact with Mugetsu. Shura and Touya? They're not even supposed to be inside this Mountain Stream...

He had a really bad premonition about that line.

_**That's right. The two other Fangless and the small beast.**_

"!"

That can only mean one thing-

Vieze.

**Meanwhile,**

**Path of Fallen Beasts.**

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

While continuing to spout out curses and whatnot, Radu continued to spray out Sleep Shots to the Beasts approaching him. Judging from the visual alone, he can see there's something not right with the swarm of Altaroths climbing up and down the cliffside, enroaching like a deadly earth-colored carpet of jaws and legs.

Their stomachs are filled with something unnatural-a whirling, jet-black 'something' which intermittently releases red sparks.

He already tried using Smoke Bombs, something that Neopterons' hate, but to no effect. That alone proved that those insects basic instinct has been comprimised...by something that is highly likely, the stream of dark-colored particles connecting them.

"! Sleeps aren't doing anything-!" Grumbled him again, randomly tossing the used cartridge away-this act may cause Dusk to chew him out but since it's an emergency, he probably doesn't get angry...that much.

Radu mindstormed. Continuing his pointless struggle against the seemingly unending swarm would only tire him out and exhaust his already-limited ammo supply...but on the other hand, those Shaft Launchers are their biggest firepower.

He considered doing something which usually rejected by his sanity...that is, using the Wyvern Fire cartidges.

But as he ejected the cartridge, something unbelievable happened.

Something that looked like violet gale stormed its way from the direction of Abandoned Village. Looking at it more closely, it was a LongSword with unusual purple tinge.

And Radu only know one kind of weapon that fits that description, along with the sole wielder of said arms.

"Vieze!?"

After the violet gale of destruction stopped, what remains from the swarm of Altaroth were bits and pieces of said invertebrae. Radu suddenly realized that there's something wrong with the fact presented before him.

One, Vieze are supposed to be resting in the Inn right now. In no occasion she should be standing here, donning her Kirin Dress.

Two, she's supposed to be deathly afraid to Neopteron of any kind. Yet she's making shredded pieces of supersized ants like it was nothing out of ordinary.

What happened?

But the crackling sound and faint glow emitted from the huntress' weapon answered all of those.

"Spirit Possession, eh?" Grumbled the Gunner, putting the Guns back to their respective holsters and started picking up the spent cartidges. After the glow diminished, her face turned completely pale and she held one hand before her mouth, resisting the urge to vomit. Ran hurried from her back, sweeping the ground clear from pieces of Altaroth body using her Dobo Cleaver.

After a while, Ran informed that it's okay to open her eyes, so Vieze did so. What greeted her vision was...Radu's face which showed extreme displeasure.

"Uhh...hi?"

"Don't 'uhh, hi' me! What are doing here? If it's Ran, I can understand the reason; but you? It's barely three days after you recovered from a near-death experience! And now you, with your still not-fully-recovered body, wanted to hunt something like an undead Jho?"

Vieze has expected Dusk to chew her out, but she didn't expect Radu to do it first: he didn't pull any punches either.

She exhaled.

Inhaled.

And roared.

"Just for you know! I am a Hunter, just like you two! I'm sick of playing a damsel in distress! You didn't know how frustated I am after finding what...what insane things Dusk has done for me!"

The sheer volume of her screech made even Radu in his normal hearing ability cringe. Ran has long escaped the vicinity for surveying the surroundings.

"Screw the god business, or legends or all that! Why must he became the hero of that story, coincidents whatnot? He can opt away from it, can't he? So why must he took it all upon himself?!"

Her breathing ragged, her face flushed. You can't imagine that this very huntress is one from noble birth now, can you?

"Because there's you DINWIT!"

Radu's answer broke Vieze's resolve in an instant, causing that stern, resolved face to look blank.

"As far as I know him, Dusk always prioritizes you above all else. Remember when you climbed atop of your home's towers after bickering with him and nearly fallen off? Dusk saved you by acting as landing matress. It almost killed him, you know? Broken ribs and anything. Gandart has even stated that there's a chance he will be paralyzed for life. Then there's the time when you took your Hunter's test. Did you know that a stray Bulldrome wandered into your test site? If not for Dusk, who was only reached Hunter Rank 2, you might have not passed the test! He got severely reprimended because of that, and nearly loses his permit if not for your father reminding the judges that it was an emergency!"

Vieze's lips trembled. "H...how did you know that?"

"I was with him when he stormed inside the test area! Even with all my warnings and those penalty, he chooses to disregard it. For what? He didn't have a chronic hero syndrome, for Fatalis's sake-he only wanted to keep you safe! Heaven knows how many bravado he had pulled behind the screens other than that two ocassions."

Radu's breathing has grown ragged from all that shouting.

"And now, you just ignored what he's doing. Did you know that by doing this, you practically pushed Dusk's willingness to endanger his life aside, just for your egoistical whims? Do you really want that outcome, that Dusk worked hard enough that he didn't hesitate at all despite there's a great chance of him losing his life as a collateral?

"I...I don't...know."

"Hell you didn't know! You already realized this from the start! You just choose to look away from it!"

"Then what should I do!"

...

A brief silence ensued. Meanwhile, clear streams of water started flowing from the girl's cheek.

"I do not wish for him to readily cast himself away for me like this. Or for anyone else! He might have something inside of him that compells him- to help people in need. That's his kindness. But I don't want him to go over the limits of 'being kind' and went to 'being a martyr'!"

"Then help him. Leave this Area quickly. We are not fighting with a normal Beast here; no creature should be able to revive itself after being killed once." Suggested Radu.

"I'm afraid we can't do that nya."

The two turned their faces to Ran's direction. Shouldn't she supposed to scout around for-

"-too late, you mean?"

She did find the enemies.

The problem is, they found her first. Along with the two Hunters.

The tusked army of boars entered the narrow path from the direction of Abandoned Village. Given there's no explosions from the traps, it seems they have found a way to evade it-and Radu knows how it happened precisely.

Like Mosswine, Bullfango-and by extension, their leader Bulldrome possess a very acute sense of smell; they can sniff out their favorite morsel mushroom even buried.

And gunpowder has even stronger scent than those mushrooms. Do the math.

"Oh great. Now we're too late." Cursed Radu, putting back his helmet andl loaded what is left from his Paralyze and Sleep Shots. "Don't kill too many of them, they're controlled against their will." Added him again, to which the petite huntress give a quick nod.

Despite the menancing figures of a whole herd of Bulldrome standing in front of her, the girl holding LongSword of unmatching size did not flinch. She instead closed her eyes, and touched the blade of her weapon.

A small crackling ensued.

And on the next moment, the whole blade glowed with bright violet aura.

Spirit Possession. The unusual art of 'inviting' the spirits of the beast whom material are used to create a LongSword, bestowing said weapon with unusual abilities far beyond logic. While many complained that 'possesion' is too strong of a word associated with the mystic, the fact that you can also perform this using weapons made without any beast material at all creates a big question.

Unlike the 'Demonization' that utilizes your own anger and hatred, Spirit Possession used the late beast's. This fact made it dangerous for someone with weak mental resistance-for they can be overtaken by it, and in turn loses their sanity. Thus, the art of 'inviting' did not get passed to a student of LongSwort art before they completed their mental training to the fullest. Also, once in a while blades with unusual aptitude to invite spirits of beasts, along with it invoking unusual abilities, are called 'Phantom Blades'.

Violet Line was one of them.

Even Dusk, the creator of said weapon did not realize that fact. The signs were clear: it rejected him, because it deems he is unworthy as their possessor, a trait only exhibited by Phantom Blades which is said to choose their own masters.

If they accepted someone as their master, they will teach the person how to use them efficiently, and how to use their almost-magical abilities. It is possible to encounter a Phantom Blade user that was a wimp outside a Hunt but act like a hero when in one, due to this phenomena.

The crackling sound became much louder, as jolts of electricity emnated from within the weapon. Radu must step back for quite a distance to escape the accidental zaps.

"Can we go to other Areas, Ran? Across this bridge is Phantom Waterfall, right?" Asked Radu, hands akimbo focusing on two nearest boars, his Maverick already set on 'burst'.

"I would not reccomend that, nya. There's two Altaroth colony nesting near the exit leading to the Stream, and I don't think even with Possession, miss Vieze can avoid fainting!"

"Then our only choice is making our last stand here, huh?"

But Ran's eyes focused on something else...

**Meanwhile,**

**Fallen Woods.**

_**Are you finished yet, Fangless?**_

"That depends *pant*. Did you still *pant* have minions to summon?"

All around him were bodies of beasts, either in deep sleep after pierced with Plesioth Spike+ or twitching, paralyzed with spike from the Green subspecies.

But none was killed.

_**If this was few thousand years earlier, you will pass the hero category with flying grades. Too bad.**_

"Well, thank you for your compliments."

After a few deep breaths, his ragged breathing calmed.

The Hunter in strange armor walked away from the heap of bodies slowly, his longsword held in ready position.

_I must lure it to the Village Remains, but how? Simply running away would not guarantee it will chase after me. And there's those two. How will I prevent it from changing the target?_

As he thought that, the possessed Jho's neck turned to the direction of the cliff...Path of Fallen Beasts. His heart almost freeze at that small movement.

_**Oh my. It seems those two are also rather skilled.**_

"You can say that again. They are among the best of Rank 15ers." Said Dusk, lips curling into a smile. Now that he lnow they're safe, he can focus his mind on the foe in front of him.

The Jho continued to stare at the cliff for few more seconds before returning his target to Dusk. _Strange? It seems it were worrying about something_.

_**Well, I can take care of them later. After you, of course.**_

The possessed Jho made something akin of a grin. Or actually, nothing alike. Yet Dusk's mind somehow registered it as one.

_I musn't assume its movement are those of average Jhos. Heck, it certainly has more experience battling then Renga._

The two creatures jumped at the same time, roaring what could only be translated as ancient language of agression. The Jho opened the bout with a quick snap at Dusk's head. Should that bite connected, his body would have less one head.

He evaded by twisting his body to the right, passing by a hairbreatdh from the spikes on the creature's chin. Using the momentum, he swung the longsword faster then average human can manage, leaving only a blurred image of bone-white and turqoise.

The blow connected, but it was shallow. The Jho has read that attack in advance, and it raised the neck with a sudden movement which probably can cause a normal Jho's spine to shatter, causing the downward blade getting deflected by array of spikes lining the creature's lower jaw. Cursing because that deflection makes him lost his balance, Dusk cartwheeled to safety when the Jho hammered the spot his body was a moment before using movement that mirrorred a Uragaan's.

There's many problems posed with that one movement, coincidents aside. One of those immediately showed.

The Jho's neck is now bending with an unnatural angle. Harshly put, it just broke its own neck.

Uragaan's spine are noted as one of the strongest and most resilient from many beasts'. Their inter-vertebral disc has evolved to the point it can absorb pressure from boulder-crushing blows with ease like Ludroth's sponge can absorb bucketful of water; one trait not shared with its Brute Wyvern kin.

And that's the reason why each beasts has their own trademark moves: their phsiology has been finely-tuned to perform such movement so other beasts can not perform those. Even moves that looked as simple as a Prey's jumping attack are product of untold time of evolution.

And so, the price if one wanted to do such technique, if (and that's a big IF) one's body structure can accomodate it (there's no way an Aptonoth could perform Khezu's electric attack...), is massive strain.

Yet the Jho seemed undisturbed by it. Or more exaxtly, did not see that as handicap at all.

With a sickening crunching sound, it snapped the out-of-place neck into the right position. "That's quite a nifty trick. Can you teach me how to do it?" Sneered Dusk in sarcasm.

_**I can. But you must be dead first.**_

"Then I'd prefer not."

The dance between the two creatures began anew. The Jho lowered its long body until nearly pararrel with the ground below, and coiled the long tail around its skin-and-bones body. Dusk jogged his memories, seeking clues of what kind of attack did The Dark One copied this from-

With repeated snapping noise from shattered bone joints, the tail suddenly extended.

It was the Leviathan's tail coil attack.

Yelling out curses, Dusk jumped back three steps, escaping the reach of the deadly whip. But the attack didn't end there.

Using the remaining momentum from the swing, just like Dusk used his twist, the Jho launced a follow-up against the retreating Dusk. It stood with unbelievable speed and lunged forward, its movement reminescent of a certain two-legged beast, lowered its cranium and poised for a charge.

_Barroth's Bulldozer Run!_

The realization was a bit late, as the speed of said charge is overwhelming. And with that huge of a bodymass, even after shrinked to only 3/5 of its original girth, evading would be impossible.

So what would Dusk do?

He stood still, and raised his weapon for a stabbing stance.

Two seconds for impact.

Dusk's stance unchanged.

One second before impact.

Still unmoving.

Impact-

-never arrived.

_**What?**_

He vanished.

The Jho stopped the charge after crashing into a thicket of newly-grown trees, just under a decade of absorbing the sun's blessings. The hunter is nowhere to be seen.

It can feel the impact-it was not a solid blow, just a graze. But its particular object seems to dissipate because of that.

The Jho roared in anger.

Somewhere behind a tree's cover, Dusk regulated his raging heart-rate. Under the helmet, his face is surely ghostly pale.

He swore not to use that manoever again.

Using the metal wires stashed in those two pouches, he made himself act like a pendulum: he lasso-ed the wire to the nearest broken tree, which act as axle for his next movement. Delibrately getting caught in the attack provides the driving force.

And so he ended in the Jho's blindside.

The problem is-

For how long?

* * *

><p>ZN-OUGA returns!<p>

First, I'm terribly sorry about the late upload. No, this is not late...this is practically a revival of old, dead story for you guys wasn't it?

But there's a deep reason for this. It's not that I'm making excuses for the lateness, but...

If you have seen the latest trailer for the Monster Hunter Frontier G2, then you may have watched a Rathalos of a different build there, right? For the readers of the original 56 chapters, they will instantly recognize that. For the readers here, you can guess already, right?

Now, the problem.

Ever since my statement that Capcom (c) has used the monsters I've created for this novel, each time I connected to Internet my firewall detected tens of remote access. Almost each time. How's that. I don't know if it was hacking attempt or something like that-

But truthfully, I'm a little bit afraid.

I took the original story off the forum because someone claimed this was their work. And now, because of the unwanted publication this fanfic has gotten (controversial things tend to be attention-grabber), as the old proverb says: 'history repeats itself', many of those claims has been either PM-ed or e-mailed to me. I know that there's even a Law (alike of Murphy's Law) that stated 'There's nothing original. If you have thought about it, chances are there are others that also has.', but these claims and attempts are getting to my nerves.

So the solution? I'll be posting the updates from Computer Rentals. Also, I have encrypted, divided and uploaded the original document in few sites on the net. Hopefully that can act as a back-up should the attempts managed to break through my firewall.

ZN-OUGA, erasing browser history.

And for sidenote, no. The scene where Dusk faced the Jho was not by any way related to the Female Titan on Shingeki no Kyojin (c) or any items, ideas, or anything whatsoever from that merchandise. My editor said that the coincidences happening in this fanfiction is too damned high for anyone to believe this is an original work. I can prove using the digital signature of document creation and modification, but you guys might say it was somehow tampered with.

I'm really getting a little paranoid here...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fiveteen Part 2: "Cheating [Outwitting Opponents]"**

**Path of Fallen Beasts**.

"Miss Vieze! Master Radu! There's something strange!" Yelled Ran, now in a crouching position, in the middle of observation using a Felyne-sized pair of Binoculars.

As they are still locked in position, simply turning their heads away from the seemingly unending horde of Bullfangos is not an option.

"Just state what is strange!" Yelled Radu, his Maverick spewing bursts of blue and yellow colored shells. Likewise, Vieze utilizes the high voltage contained within the blade, making small cuts at the beasts' neck, thus effectively sending that current into their nervous system. With the fallen bodies acting as fort, the two stood as a vanguard for the smaller figure behind.

"There's something...black? -flowing from the direction of Phantom Waterfall!"

Hearing that, the two's attention finally shifted.

"That isn't possible! The Jho, as well as Dusk was in the Fallen Woods right now!" Croaked Radu in confusion, pointing to the thick stream of black particles creeping up the cliff.

"But the stream from there is thicker! Could it be whatever controlling the Jho hiding in there?"

The two suddenly came to realization: that was also one possibility.

Then, if they can kill-or destroy-anything that lies behind the bridge, can they help Dusk defeat the Jho?

The decision was made in a flash.

"Who will go? One of us must stay here, defending the Launchers and activating it when Dusk gives the signal." Said Radu, re-counting the number of bullets he have left. _Darn it, must've spent too much on those ants_. _ Only one Pierce and the pair of Wyvern Fire left, _noted him while reloading._ If only I can restock-_

"Hey cat." "What is it, pervert-in-full-body-Khezu-suit?"

Despite the situation they're in, Vieze can't resist the urge to laugh hearing that conversation and thus spat out some saliva in a mundane attempt of keeping a tensed expression.

He IS wearing that underneath his Gypceros Set.

"Darn it. Can you go through that mess and fetch me my bullets in the Supply Box?" "-depends on what you're willing to pay. And oh, no more Felvines."

"Crimson Seabream or Hairy Tuna. Pick one." Offered the Gunner, keeping aim on two nearby gigantic boar-like creature which squealed, making threat at the gunner. He brought it down with another dose of Sleep Shot.

"Those two plus Goldenfish Brew and Pink Caviar." Bargained the Lynian.

"Rip-off!" "Take it or leave it, nya." Answered the small creature, already performing stretching movement.

The three of them know that there's no other option other than that plan, so while mumbling words of annoyment, he agreed.

"Miss Vieze?" "Got it."

She held the blade horizontally, readying for a stab. Meanwhile, the glow strengthened.

"Just as you know, nya." Said the purple-colored Felyne, readying for crouching-start. "I was once known as _Yukumo Senpuu_ (Yukumo's Whirlwind)."

"Pierce through!" Yelled Vieze, lunging forward. As the blade's glow reached its blinding climax, a bolt of thunder was shot from the tip of the blade, striking everything in its path; in this case, the Bulldrome horde. Few moments later, the white afterglow gradually cleared from their eyes leaving a large amount of slightly charred bodies; the purple-colored Felyne has already took off.

Meanwhile, Radu eyed something on the cliffside. It was a loose boulder held by some thick brances. Must've been from the landslide earlier?, thought him as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Vie. Did you think the Yukumo villagers would be mad if I temporarily make this route a dead-end?" He said again, eyes signaling to that boulder's direction.

Vieze quickly grasped his intent. After all, they often Hunted together if there's any occasion, unlike Dusk who prefer to do it alone.

"I'll apologize with you then. But wouldn't it affect the Launchers set on the wall?"

"We can still make it with only the ones set on the cliffside. If things go for the worst, I can probably carry one or two pipes on my shoulder and set them off manually. They're basically Digger Shafts with two-phase acceleration, and Gandart made the first propulsion fuel detachable." He pointed to the nearest Launcher, and Vieze noted that at the end of the metal tube there's a part that can be unscrewed.

"But wouldn't that...damage your body?" Asked the concerned girl. "If you tried it, probably the knockback would throw you few yards. And if you rested the back against stone or something, it would block the exhaust, making the temperature rise and the charges contained inside explode."

Vie shivered from fear, imagining what would happen to one activating the fuse.

"So it's either that, or we waited for Dusk. I don't expect he stick with the original plan after all these...what did he call it? Unknown variables?-keep popping one after another-"

Radu throws another mean look to Vieze, but the latter didn't seem to notice, given his face is still contained within the rubbery Gyp hide.

"I got it nya!"

"Good work...no!"

Ran returned with a satchel full of new cartridges...but tailed by more than ten Jaggias. Seeing that, Vieze acted quickly and throws a Flash to the ground-

A bang later, and the group of Jaggias' course of running veered everywhere: some crashed to the rock wall, some jumped off the cliff-

But one in particular is heading on a crash-course with the Launcher's simultaneous launch trigger. "Shit!" Radu fumbled, the cartridge with Pierce Shots slipped from his hands due to sudden movement. He'll not going to make-

STAB.

And in the next moment, a freshly-deceased Jaggia corpse was nailed by its neck to the rockwall by a glowing, unusually curved nail.

Vieze has thrown her Violet Line as a last-ditch resort.

"Huh. If you have that much accuracy, you should try using Bowguns." Praised Radu, now picking up the fallen cartridge, while Ran restocked the bullet cases on his strap-on holder. "Remember, Hairy Tuna, Crimson Seabream, Goldfish Brew and Pink Caviar! Mmm, I can already taste them..." Said the Felyne, licking her lips in anticipation.

Radu's shoulders drooped. That feast would set him back a couple hundred Zennies.

Although he was planning to make Dusk pay for it later, by the way.

After a loud explosion, a local man-made landslide occurred on Path of Fallen Beasts, blocking the access from Abandoned Village. Radu can blow that rubble anytime using Crags, but the beasts would have a rough time passing that.

"We'll leave the Launchers with you then. Hopefully it will not be what we are expecting, but..."

"No problem nya! In fact, if I can defend these Launchers, my points on Danna-sama's eyes will rise! And we will have hot, steamy-ufufu gehehe..."

The two decided to leave the Felyne deep in her delusions, and reminding Dusk to keep his guard on all times when Ran is nearby later.

**Phantom Waterfall**.

Thankfully, their prediction missed the mark. There wasn't a dragon-made-god or anything like that here.

But something else did. Namely, a strange thick darkness emanating from the top of the tree at which Dusk collected the Narga Scales.

"I guess...the source for all that black-misty-thingy are up there?" Asked Vieze, her Violet Line, retrieved with much difficulty considering how deep it was embedded, now held in ready stance.

The fact that there's two lairs full of six-legged creature nearby didn't help to calm down her tension. In fact, cold sweats has decorated her pale face.

Radu half-expected she would skewer whatever creature moving on the background, given how stiff her movement looked. He didn't want to get...impaled on accident, so he walked slowly and as careful as he can not to make any sudden movement.

Strangely enough, the expectation of them getting surrounded by gigantic, acid-spitting ants turns out to be unproven. The nests are destroyed, seemingly from the inside. Did whatever controlling those beasts has already mobilized the Altaroth swarm? Or, maybe the ones from before was from those nests?

A strange wave of fear emerged from the corners of Radu's mind. He always have this kind of panic attacks when losing his exceptional sensing ability; it was just like walking through woods in the middle of the night with a single stick of candle: you can't see further than the light allows, and god helps if somehow the wind blows the candle off. Most of the time he can fight that back using self-reassurement, but this time it's nagging at him strongly.

The amount didn't quite match.

Even if those two 'nests' are actually one, with different exits, the number of Altaroths is far too little.

A nedium-sized nest can contain more than three hundred workers. Judging from the surface area covered by the swarm from before, he can safely say that there were less than two hundred individual Altaroths attacking him on the narrow Path before.

So, where's the remaining neopterons?

"Wait."

Radu aimed his right-hand Maverick, which is loaded with Pierce Shots.

He can't explain it, but he can just feel something was wrong.

He pointed the gun at the dried tree, pulled the trigger...

And there was greenish liquid splattered where the projectile pierced the wood. It was not sap.

"! They had invested the tree!" Yelled Radu, switching his weapons' ammunition. Using the newly-retrieved Fire Shots, he showered the tree with highly volatile compound which burns near the temperature of melting iron.

The ambush strategy has been thwarted. If they climbed the tree without suspecting anything, by this time their body would have been torn to pieces from the vice-like mandibules. But fortunately for them, whoever devised the trap didn't take the probability of someone burning down the tree so…

With snap, crackle and pop, the hundred-years old tree snapped into two. Nauseating smell from burned Altarouth body filled the air, along with the smell like incense being burned-

Strange, Radu actually felt this aroma familiar. Like he's been exposed to it many times before…oh, he feel a little light-headed?

_! So that's why the Sleep Shots didn't work on them! They have developed tolerance by-_

"! Move back Vie! They probably have ingested Sleep Herbs before hiding inside the trunk!" Yelled the Gunner, ejecting the magazine containing Pierce Shots and reaching for the fewer than 10 Crag Launchers-

He fired one on the ground just below the broken tree after aiming.

THOOM!

The surge of energy from chemical reaction between volatile compounds displaced the air containing the narcolepsy-inducing smoke, clearing it away. But the substance has already absorbed into their body-

"…now I'm…sleepy…" whispered Vie, looking ready to drop and sleep on the spot, using the Violet Line sheath as walking cane. Meanwhile, Radu who has been taking medicine from the ingredient for a long time only feel a little light-headed, which he remedied by smacking Maverick's barrel against his thigh.

"I think the blast finished most of those creepers…" He said, detaching the left-over parts from the launcher and reloaded the Pierces again.

The upper part of the tree has fallen to the side, blocking the hole leading to the caverns. They didn't have anything to do there, though-and that also means that the Jaggis cannot pass, so it was a bit of a luck that it did.

Moreover…

"Is this it?"

A strange black lump was rolling towards his direction.

Darkness was flowing…no. Pulsing from that object was pure darkness. It was so dark that even 'darkness' can't describe it properly. Void. A gap in the environment. Yes, that is what it could only be.

He jumped back when that darkness tried to climb his greaves, and released few shots on the object. Those Pierce don't even leave a scratch, figuratively speaking.

"Vie? Wake up. We have something-a Part to break."

**Fallen Woods.**

"Grah!"

_**It's no use, Fangless. No matter what you try, you will not able to defeat me.**_

The voice coming from the reanimated Jho's corpse was stained with tone of disrespect and mocking, but he could care less.

His 'sword' needs to be sharpened. But not too much, lest the blade would be shavped down too much.

His joints was screaming from pain of being abused with movement near-exceeding limits of human while bearing load greater than the usual.

His armor was dented in several places, including the helmet. He nearly get beheaded by a bite attack due to an Altaroth grabbing his legs.

He has reached the state of ultimate exhaustion. Not even the most concentrated Power Juice can do any good for him now.

But…

Something told him that this was not the time for giving up.

It was not a voice. It was not even a sound. Not a thought, not a memory, not a sensation, not anything.

But it burned inside him. Lighting up his body. Clearing up the fog of doubt.

Could this small flame of his erase the darkness that has engulfed the world around?

He didn't know. More like, he could care less.

He once again tightened his grip on the battered sword.

No time for self-reflection.

He have a match with a God. Right now.

Another stomp coming from above. Using the smallest movement available to dodge for saving stamina, he slid his feet sideways, releasing a upward slash between the creature's toes.

As it has been throughout the match, the black particles gathered into the wound, sealing-no, rejoining the two halves.

Even the cut tendon from before was repaired using the same method. The match was stuck in a stalemate: Dusk can injure the Jho as much as he liked, but it would be healed immediately by the black particles.

But there are things that can break the equilibrium, like the fact that Dusk was -in every sense other than an unverified claim that he bears the soul of an Elder Dragon- a human. Like everyone else, his stamina is not bottomless...well, nearly rock-bottom now.

Not to mention his weapon is in shambles. Forget sharpening, he can already see cracks on its main body.

"Please hold on for a few attacks..." He grumbled to himself, giving the altered remains of the Golem Blade a quick tap. You can still be useful, he murmured.

**Have you rested enough? There has not been a Hunter that can entertain me like this in the past few hundred years...**

"Oh yeah? I'm flattered. Now can you drop dead?" Said Dusk jokingly.

**I'm fascinated with your jest, but no. Now, Fangless Dusk, bearer of Rahzhilkes' Soul, show me the dance of Hunting that the puny humans has developed while I'm sealed!**

"Cheh!"

And thus the showdown [dance] of life and death resumed for the two.

**Meanwhile,**

**Phantom Waterfall.**

"Break that, you say..." Said Vieze, watching the strange egg-shaped object resting on the ground continued to spew forth black particles. "Do you already have any idea how to do that? And more importantly, is it safe for us to be near it? If the story was true then whatever that thing is, it could control beasts...would us human, in one sense, also a beast?" Asked Vieze, taking precaution by putting her handkerchief before her mouth and nostrils.

Radu, however, retorted with a question. "True, we may be beings that can be considered beasts-of Knowledge, it is. But if it do can control us, why didn't it do it from the start?"

Vie looked at him blankly-she didn't quite understand.

"This is only my hypothesis, but this black fog...is something akin of a imitation nervous system. It connects-, no, hijacks beasts' body, enabling that being to use them as it was part of its own body. However..."

He walked to the object and gives it a mean stomp.

Vie shrieked lightly seeing that, jumping back and readied her sword for whatever coming.

...

Silence.

Only a steady stream of black particles continued to be produced from said item soundlessly.

"...either this mist can't do anything-even sensing us- without a suitable host, or it was tricking us." He said, continued to put his body weight on the foot he's using to step.

"Us Humans are strange creatures. Instead of going for stability of quadruped, we travelled the path of upright locomotion. Even if there's also beasts with opposable thumb to grasp object, the ability to use tools with it was our greatest achievement. We can do this naturally because we have learned it since our birth-"

"Then..."

"The final conclusion is: it probably can invest human, but couldn't control it due to differences. Think writing right-handed when you usually did left-handed." Concluded Radu, picking up the 'egg'.

"But this doesn't instantly guarantee our safety; that black something did enter our body... Also, those Altaroths hidden in the tree may not the final trap set for us, so stay vigilant." He said, pointing his gun to a nearby stone wall-made from the watered-down version of Charmstone and sprayed bullet on it. Before long, a small crater opened.

Radu took out few fresh Sap Plant growing nearby and stuffed it on the crater-

Then jammed the black egg-shaped thing into it. The sap glued the object onto the rock wall, steadying it for some punishment.

"So. One will try to break this, while the other stayed watch. Who will try first?" He asked again, ejecting the empty magazine and reloaded using the strongest Pierce on his inventory- "-let me say something first. Longsword users are suited for one-by-one close-range combat whereas a Gunner...well, especially a DualGunner like me can take on several beasts at once from range. That, combined with the fact Sap Plant-based glue will decompose under high temperature..."

Vie nodded. "I understand. Guard me, my knight." Said her, half-joking.

But Radu took that seriously- "-I thought your personal knight in shining armor-both figuratively and not-was Dusk?"

-and Vie suddenly let's out a slash with speed that Radu's eyes can't follow. All that he can see is that a line...a violet-colored streak was tearing the space before him.

Now he truly realized the reason why Dusk named the weapon held in the girl's hand 'Violet Line'. No, it's not only because the color of the blade-

If Dusk was known as 'The Creator' due to his ability to make pieces of arms and he was known as 'Ivory Rain' for his tendency to...go trigger happy-

Vie was known as Swordswoman of Light. The title was given because the speed of her slash was so quick that normal people can't see her sword travel-they can only see the afterimage of a white glint from the Lightcrystal embedded on her sword as a cutting edge.

Now, Kirin Horns are a rare Material known for its ability to generate electricity when swung. The researchers speculate that this material act like solidified wool, gathering static charges from friction with air. Thus, the larger the distance it travels on air, meaning more friction the stronger the charge would be.

But they overlooked something-or maybe, the requirement was so unreasonable that they deemed it as impossible.

There is a way to increase friction without adding the distance travelled.

The keyword was resistance, relativity and speed.

If you move your arms underwater, you will experience resistence, yes? Because you forced the material to shift aside, allowing the object which is your hand move around.

Try to move your hand faster. You'll notice that the water is heavier.

Why is that?

Because in order to move faster, you will need to move more particle. In theory, the amount of the particle should be the same, but let's don't forget one important thing that is speed of the flow.

You displaced the water. They moved aside.

But it was not instaneous. The water needed time to flow. Thus, if you moved your hand more quickly you will be trying to displace not only the amount of water needed to fill the space that your arm was once before, but also the water flowing TO the very same space.

The same thing prevented Radu's tribe from making a Sailer that is both large and fast.

So if you can move a weapon made from Kirin material quick enough through the air to make it experience that phenomenon...

"Dammit Dusk, you gave Vie-"

Radu can only shield his eyes when a localized lightning coming from the blade struck that black-colored object repeatedly.

**Fallen Woods.**

"?"

It was faint, but Dusk could hear something. And so did whatever god residing in the Jho's corpse.

It was like thunder, yet too weak to be one. Also, it comes from the direction of Phantom Waterfall above them.

Heh. So she actually used Violet Line properly this time, noted Dusk to himself.

Earlier, there's also repeated explosions coming from the direction of the Path where the Shafts are placed.

Kazehana, riding on the air current far above informed that both Radu and Vieze was now trying to do something to an item embedded in a rock wall.

For a second...

Dusk can feel it. The tide is being reversed.

Whatever the two are doing right now, certainly was something that can cause the immortal god to-even if for just a second-freeze in fear.

"Hey, eyes down here." Said Dusk cheerfully when the Jho glanced a peek to the cliff directly above them. Before the Jho can even shift its eyes back on him, he was already running towards it-or to be precise, the already healed tendon: he has a suspicion to be cleared.

Trakkk!

A crisp sound was made by the 'blade' upon contacting the scab-like formation of black particles, shattering it back into fog-like state. It dispersed for just an instant before again solidifying-

But that instant was enough.

"So. You can't truly 'heal' the injuries, after all. You only patched them temporarily, just like a stitch." Said him, checking the condition of the weapon. The cracks was getting wider...

"And if the part has been completely detached from the body, you can't reattach them, since this black thingie lack the power to move things by itself: the so-called recovery are limited to the wounds appearing on the borrowed body." Said him again, grinning widely beneath that cracked helmet.

_**Suppose that was the truth. What good can that piece of knowledge gives you?**_ Asked the God with another mocking tone.

"Oh, I assure you-"

He jumped back and pulled a rope hidden beneath the half-rotting leaves-

"-that much gave me more chance in winning."

SSSSSHHHHCCCCHINK!

With a distinctive sound of metal scraping each other, three straight metal blades, much like the bone one he is using right now emerged behind the Jho-piercing though its tail.

Following that, two more blades, taken from Carbalite Greatswords emerged from the first's side, closing in before its body could react-

-and severing a good length of said body part.

"-gotcha." Said Dusk in the midst of a ear-piercing wail, in which the Jho teethered out of sudden shift in balance.

Guillotine Trap. Another overspecialized trap that he suggested to the Guild as way to instantly kill a dangerous beast-or at least lowering its combat capability without needing to dispatch valuable Hunters. It was rejected because the unwieldy size and the amount of resource needed to create one was simply too much, not to mention transporting and setting it already a hassle in itself. Dusk-with the help of Gandart dissasembled several weapons in the store's stock to create one, yet they could only produce because of the rapidly approaching time limit.

"If you can't heal parts that has been detached from your body, then that's all I have to do: severing all limbs until you, the mighty god, was nothing but a giant trunk crawling on the ground."

**HOW DARE YOU, A MERE FANGLESS-!**

"Correction. You did said a little while back that I held Rahzhilkes-that is, another God's soul." Rebutted Dusk, making an angry snarl escaped the Jho's gritting fangs.

_Crap. Me and my loud mouth are at this again..._ Groaned Dusk at the back of his mind.

He detached the near-broken blade by splitting the hilt lengthwise by some kind of mechanism, and replaced it using a new metal blade in a same outline taken from a secret compartment inside a rotting tree trunk next to the switch.

There are some difference, though.

The new blade was made from the lump previously meant to make a Heavy Bang, so it was colored disticntively red. And yet there's a speck of green in the midst of the blade: a weight, made from a lump of Dragonite was set in something akin to rail travelling the entirety of the blade's length. And there's some kind of a spring below the contraption.

It was made borrowing one of the numerous designs in the Crimson Code: the Dragonite weight can travel freely on the blade following the centripetal force, thus increasing the weight behind each attack while keeping the blade light.

"That's enough for practice. Honestly, I'm a Greatsword user...learning how to use Longswords in the midst of a Hunt is very hard." He said, opening the mouth piece (that was as thick as a fist!)-and downed some kind of potion while cautiously watching the Jho tries to grasp its new center of gravity.

"So, round two?"

He jumped forwards before the one residing on the corpse can respond.

**Phantom Waterfall**.

"*pant* *pant* MOU!"

It was expected that she would be irritated. After all, those numerous amount of slashes and lightning strikes didn't leave anything on the object else than making some of the particles lost their ability to float and fell to the ground as jet-black dust.

But Violet Line's edge was slightly chipped. Given it was made from a Kirin material- just how tough this thing is?

"Maybe even a Lao's stomp would not affect this..." Said Vieze in exhaustion.

"-not necessarily." Said Radu, after tracing his fingers on the 'powder' scattered on the ground below.

Why did these...particles fell down? And even if the stream passed upon it, why didn't they followed that?

Something must be affecting the particles so it lost the ability to somewhat stay afloat. But what? Is it Thunder-element attacks?

He rubbed his fingers together. The medicine effect's wearing off, so doing that equals grating his skin with a sandpaper-

Withholding the pain, he focused on the weight and texture of said material. "...this is...?"

"Well? What was it?" Asked Vie again, now dejectedly observing her damaged weapon: it was not even a week since she received it, and it has already been broken. In a way, it was her personal record...

While Dusk undoubtedly can fix that, she still-

"Oi. Stop daydreaming there and give me a push." Said Radu, loading some strange cartridge into the Twin Maverick.

Vie has seen the code written on that thing before: it was when she was accompanying some Heavy Gunner raiding Khezu's lair, full of their Whelps. Just one shot obiliterated that nest into lumps of charred bodies...

And now Radu loaded TWO of them.

She paled.

"R-r-r-radu what are you think you-"

"It was probably weak against heat." He said, recalling the instructions Dusk has written for him.

"Huh?"

"The black dust on the ground. Your Violet Line creates a miniaturized lightning strikes just before, didn't it? So it was either the heat from the lightning or the current that made them falls like that. And if that egg-shaped thing mas made by the same material like the dust..."

He held the Twin Maverick side-by-side and steeled himself for the knockback.

"Then won't a double dose of Wyvern Fire obliterate it?"

"-wait wait wait wait!"

The logic behind that reasoning was sound, but to actually-

He didn't wait until Vieze's small hands supported his back; in their line of work, even a second can made difference between walking out in your armor intact or leaving a hunt in a casket.

He lightly pulled the trigger-

And instantly regretted his own decision.

**Fallen Woods**.

The goddess of hunt (if there was one anyway) was smiling on him right now. Because the shift on its center of gravity, the Jho's movement has become somewhat sluggish...

Using the new blade, Dusk pranced around the battlefield, occasionally letting out slashes aimed at the creature's legs. The Demondrug-Mega Powerjuice mix he drank just now has revitalizes him-

At the price of full-body muscle pain tomorrow, should he survived. Darn it.

"Those black mist-like thing may be able to seal wounds, but can it replace the function of bones? You know while a Brute Wyvern's legbones are exceptionally strong, Jho's leg bones was one among the densest bone third of all known species only from Uragaan and Gravios?" He said, slipping between the legs.

The safest place when confronting large beasts was actually near them. Especially against Brute Wyverns. Especially, against a Jho.

Because the reduced body weight from autophagy, the moving corpse's weight was not enough to trigger the Quake Stomp.

Because the tail length has been cut down, the Tail Slap loses some of its usual edge, not to mention range of attack.

Because he was weaving his way around the Jho's legs, the Jump-and-Pin attack could not be performed.

And finally, because a Jho's head can't bend more than 30 degrees downward without the aid of its tail, even with the neck-breaking stunt, it can't perform the most dangerous move: Breath Attack due to the pressure on the windpipe and esophagus.

Clang!

With each contact from the blade, the gap widens, and so the black particles continues to be poured there, in a useless attempt to repair the wound-

PSHUUUUUUUUUUUU!

From the top of the cliff, a loud sound akin of natural gas venting out could be heard. _Did he used the Wyvern Fire? _Thought Dusk, noticing that again the Jho's head jerked upwards.

Then-

"As I had said before-"

He jumped back and revolved once, holding the blade in a position akin to a bat, before lowering it so it was extended horizontally-

-the green weight got caught in the centripetal force produced by that motion, traveling toward the blade's tip-

He finished that move by stomping to the ground, putting as much force he can exert into that single attack-

CRACK.

He broke both the blade AND severed the Jho's ankle with that attack.

"-your opponent is me!"

**At the same time, **

**Phantom Waterfall.**

His arms, his face, his chest and abdomen felt like they're on fire despite covered by two layers of armor. It might have some relation with the fact that both material shares the same weakness against heat, but-

He was getting pushed back-no. Blasted off might be suited more in this condition.

The drag mark forming below his greaves proved that he has traveled more than two meters from his starting position.

And there's still over a half of that solid block of fuel left.

_Goddammit goddammit goddammit goddammit!_

His entire arm was on severe tension. His wrist, elbow and shoulder joints felt like it was going to come apart...not to mention his waist. And that even after following Dusk's instructions.

Should he tried to shoot it free-style without proper stance, there's no doubt he's going to **thrown away** off the cliff.

"-nggggghhh!"

_Now that's a cute voice you're letting out wait what was I'm thinking about!?_ Protested Radu, still concentrating the crazy firepower to the now glowing object-

He can see the surface started to distort under the heat. It's working!

"VIE! After the Fire ended, give it a final slash with your Hunter's Dagger! The edge was made from Lightcrystal, right!?"

"-nggghhhhh!"

"-is that a yes or no!?"

The distance between the object and Radu again grows. If this continued, the exhaust's force and heat would be reduced before reaching the object-

"-nggggwuah?!"

Vie suddenly loses her balance due to Radu's back shifting. He inches forward, while forcing his screaming muscles and joints to comply-

"-as soon as I give you a signal, jump behind that stone."

"Hweh?" Asked Vie, holding her nose which been hit when she fell-

"-my arms are starting to give out so..."

His stance started to distort.

A quick simulation runs in Vie's head.

Arms giving out would equal loss of control that leads to stray shot combined with huge recoil equals...

"Three."

"Wait wait wait wait!"

"Can't. Two."

"-I said waiiiiiit!" She screamed, while jumping behind a rock nearby-

"One-!"

-it was, even worse than Agnaktor's Circling Fire Beam.

Led by the recoil from continuous expulsion of burning fuel, Radu's arms, and in turn, body, was twisted in a deadly pirouette. All while still showering its surrounding with a steady stream of fire capable of welding metal plates together.

He continued to revolve, at times clockwise but with a sudden jerk it shifted to counterclockwise, at times spinning horizontally yet there's also times when the flaming line seemingly slices the sky into two.

Before long, the Fire ended.

Twin Maverick's barrels glowed red-hot. There's no doubt it would need some serious maintenance afterwards...and the Ludroth Sponge bullet won't cut it.

Vie peeked from behind the rock she's using for cover-

And completely taken aback with what she saw.

Lines. Burnt mark was etched into the ground. It was nearly a miracle that the suspension bridge made from interwoven tree roots was unharmed from that-

"So you can control it, after all." Said Vie to her partner, lying face-down on the exact center of that destruction.

"Ooooh...*urp* I'm so gonna kill that Creatorrr..." Moaned Radu, making Vie sweatdropped. At least he was fine... She thought.

She diverted her gaze to the wall, previously containing a black egg-shaped object.

Now that wall has some kind of unique wave pattern etched out from it. In the middle of that pattern is the said object, now partially melted and glowing red from the heat it was subjected to just like a ready-to-be-forged lump of iron.

There's absolutely no trace of black particles from before around that 'egg'.

"Go. Finish *urp* it. And remove my helmet afterwards, I'm gonna hur-*urp*!"

_Do your best holding it in, Radu..._ Thought Vie, removing her Hunter Dagger from its sheath, holding it in reverse-grip.

"I'll help you as soon as I finished with this."

Yet something hidden in the patch of unharmed shrubbery behind Radu would say othewise.

It jumped without sound, landing its claws laced with toxin in the gap between Radu's chestpiece and his helmet, paralyzing his body in that instant.

Only his hazy mind can move.

That wasn't supposed to be here! Dammit, Vieze-turn back!

But that words never left his mouth.

The bird wyvern, clad in sand-brown sneakily moved...

**Back to Fallen Woods.**

Rather than limping, 'crippled' would be the perfect term to be used describing how bad the Jho's condition was right now.

"Shall we end this now? You have no means to upturn this-"

_**Who said I don't have anymore hand to play?**_

He can almost see a disturbing smile on that Jho's tattered face. A sudden sense of dread filled the back of his mind-

_Dusk!_

A certain voice resounded in his head. _Kazehana!? That means-!_

"You son of a-!"

He looked to the cliff-and in the next instant, his body was cutting through the air with an outstanding speed, breaking through the barricade of trees along with excruciating pain-

The Jho has executed its Chin Shove, and it connected perfectly with no defensive manuever whatsoever from Dusk.

"GHAK!"

More than the crushing pain on his body, the safety of his friends is what occupying his brain-

_Please be on time-!_

**Phantom Waterfall.**

The creature lowered its stance, still tiptoeing to avoid the Huntress' detection. Meanwhile, the paralyzed Radu which can't even avert his eyes from the soon-to-occur tragedy tried his best to regain control-

The crested beast leapt into the air.

The crunching sound of sand alerted Vie that there's something wrong.

But she can't defend. Since her Dagger already in mid-swing.

The neurotoxin-laced claws are certain to hit its quarry-

TSEEEEEEEER!

If not for a brown shadow suddenly plummeting from above.

With a sickening 'squelch' sound of something soft being crushed, a bluish-colored metal stake which only tip was solid to lessen its weight was driven straight through the Gendrome's body, effectively halting its projected trajectory of collosion.

The carrier of said item fluttered her wings few times in the air, before an upward gust brought her back into safety.

"That's...the Carrier Hawk from before? But why...?" Said Vieze, looking at the figure which gradually disappeared behind the thick stormcloud- undoubtedly summoned by Amatsu herself.

"Hrrk."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Radu-"

The occasional twitching of his body immediately informed her that the Gendrome has affected him with paralysis. The toxin's effect usually short-lived due to the warmth of mammal's body quickly degenerates the compounds, but it can last up to half an hour if used in older climate-making assassination with that substance a common find in northern parts of the world.

And since the effect usually short-lived (also, attempts to concoct antidote for it that mostly done in warmer climate failed because of the rapid decomposition, while in older climate the ingredient for antidote are hard to procure), finally nobody bothered to do anything, just like the case of Vespoids stings.

After a full minute, his ability to speak returned.

But the first word that he spat out weakly was-

'Idiot!'

**Village Remains.**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The strange gait exhibited by the Jho was caused by the unbalance in the distribution of body weight and the obvious stump in place of its left foot.

Yet, Dusk can't laugh at that because he's currently at similar predicament.

The pain coursing through his body was so severe even with the thick armor he's wering right now; the fact that Kazehana has saved Vie's life has lessened the pain for a bit out of simple happiness, but he still can't move his body properly.

That one attack nearly made him faint out of pure pain. Not to mention it was packed with enough power to gouge out a huge portion of the ground like a child shoveling dirt.

_**So much for your bravado**_, commented the God. "Shut up. At least my preparations is better than your scheming." He groaned under his breath; the conversation was actually held using non-verbal (telepathic) means, and thus forcing his pained ribs produces little to no effect.

He tried to pull himself together...

But strength was not complying to his calling.

The Jho was getting closer to his body.

**Meanwhile,**

**Path of Fallen Beast.**

She wanted to help his Master.

Her paws, grabbing the Binoculars was shaking.

Truthfully speaking, she has the means. All around her are frightful weapons- Shaft Launchers.

One hit from said metal stake can probably pierce past a Basarios shell. And the explosion afterwards can tear out scales from skin, shells from meat and in turn tissues from bones.

The only reason that she haven't activated any of said device was its accuracy. It has the ability to crush BOTH the Jho AND Dusk should she fired it.

She wanted to help.

But she slapped herself to stop the urge.

After all-

**At the same time,**

**Lost Waterfall**.

"Why 'idiot'?" Grumbled Vieze, helping Radu to stand since the neurotoxin effect still lingered. From that fact alone she knew that the Gendrome was not regular-not only it appeared outside its supposed habitat of desert, the length of paralysis-which supposed to be lower than ten minutes, especially considering Radu's partial immunity of said toxin from regular use-further reinforced that probability.

"Distraction...Dusk...break...the object!"

He's trying his best to convey the message by breaking it into points.

"So-"

After considering every possible translation of said words, she chooses to take the literal meaning:

"That was just only a distraction meant for Dusk! Break the object now!"

She raised her hand in which a gleaming Hunter Dagger and turned her body-

But the space in the wall was empty.

"Eh?"

The object, glowing red-hot was not there. Neither was the dead Gendrome.

Instead, a faint smell distinctive of charred flesh and fat assaulted her nostrils.

A thin trail of black mist-like substance was flowing from the cliff's edge.

Radu croaked out a very strong cursing word; that's how big Vie's-no, THEIR blunder was.

They have failed to destroy whatever object that is, responsible for producing the black mist-like substance.

"We...must go down...to assist him!"

Radu pushed away Vie's supporting hands and took off his bracers, exposing his (quite fair) skin. It was still trembling wildly.

Without even a second of hesitation he sunk his teeth into it.

Vie lets out a shriek.

He removed his bloodied teeth and tried to hold his hand still. The shaking was still there, but has been reduced considerably from what it has been.

"Come on. Dusk or not, he's in danger."

Vie has no time to imagine what kind of expression Radu's currently making beneath that Gypceros Helmet-but there's absolutely no chance that it will be his usual aloof one.

He cocked the Twin Maverick and aimed the right one for a tree branch in the distance. With a 'phut', a strange black mass ejected from its barrel.

Maybe because it was not an aerodynamic object, or because the amount of gunpowder was calculated only for the sole objective of sending the cut Ludroth Sponge out of the barrel, but said object landed in a slightly deviated trajectory to the left.

He pulled the trigger for the right one and the projectile veered top-right.

He cursed again. He already know this is meant to happen if you did such crazy stunt of exposing a supposedly delicate object to ridiculous levels of abusive treatment, but for it to happen at critical time like this-

He usually made fun of Dusk for having terrible luck. But now he pitied him so.

"We must assist Dusk quickly. Since we have blocked off the path from Blue Slopes and Waterfall Cave, the only way left is travelling through Hotarubi Lake OR the Jaggia-infested Waterfall Stream."

"Let's take the quickest path!" She rushed downhill before Radu could mutter out another word.

"Now what's the Yukumo slag for this? Ba...bakouple?" Said Radu, wincing out a smile despite the burning injury beneath the gauntlet.

**Village Remains.**

Since they didn't meet either Dusk or the Jho on the Fallen Woods, the two opted to search the next area.

What awaits them was a bone-chilling view.

Dusk was there, sprawling on the ground. Although she can't make out WHAT armor he's wearing right now are made from, she's sure that figure in thick armor was him.

And the Jho was also there, its body was in tatters but still managed to stand just before his figure. Its jaw opening with an unnatural width, spelling certain death sentence-

And that gaping jaw closed with Dusk's body trapped in-between.

That heavy snapping sound made time seems to froze at that very moment for a while.

Vie almost fainted at that sight, if not for a searing white-hot rage exploding from the center of her soul.

The Violet Line let's out a blinding glow that even permeated through its scabbard-it seems the blade 'reads' Vieze's killing intent-

But as soon as she reached for the weapon's hilt, Radu's hands stopped her-also, covered her mouth tightly so she won't be able to scream in protest.

She glared him with a possibly-death-inducing gaze, of which he shook his head.

Does that mean...they can't help Dusk?

Yet Radu took out a small bullet from his pouch. It was...a smoke signal bullet?

Vie was perplexed by his action.

She turned again to the seemingly satisfied Jho which roared in triumph.

But then she noticed something.

Instead of a shocked expression, Radu's face is...unnaturaly calm? At least, it wasn't the expression of a man that witnessed his friend swallowed whole.

Was there anything-

"!"

She remembered then that a Jho didn't chew their prey, instead swallowing it whole and left the digesting to their gastric juice which is extemely acidic.

Since she saw Dusk sporting an unnaturally thick armor just before, could he possibly anticipating this?

Or...

Did he get swallowed on purpose!?

With a tensed expression, Radu loaded the BLUE smoke signal bullet and raised one of the Mavericks until it pointed to the sky.

"Come on..." He muttered, his other hand still holding on to Vie's hand-

**Thump!**

A dull, restrained explosion inflated the Jho's stomach for a moment, sending white smoke out of its mouth and nostrils-

Along with a humanoid figure drenched in strange ochre-yellow liquid which made a sizzling sound.

The figure pulled something, and something was shed-

"RADU!"

He jumped back while the Jho choked and coughed. It inhales deeply in preparation for executing the Breath Attack-

But nothing save than a spray of murky cream-colored liquid came out.

"Heh. Failed?" Said Dusk in a relaxed tone, pulling out the failed-to-be-purged piece of Ludroth Sponge dripping with a strange, thick amber-colored substance from his armor.

The Breath Attack-the most dangerous thing a Jho could use was, in essence, a spray of its blood combined with stomach acid in gaseous form. No, to be precise its fumes.

A Jho's body temperature is always high, because the rate of metabolism far exceeds even those of Bird Wyverns. Some even witnessed droplets of rain evaporates as soon as it rolled down on its hide.

But did you know that in every living creature, its surface temperature will be always lower than its core temperature?

If that so, how hot would it be inside of a Jho's body? And how hot can it rise upon Raging?

The answer is: hot enough to make its own blood boils.

A Rage puts beasts in a overdrive state on which their bodily function would be pressed to the very limits. There are many examples of moves that could be observed on a Raging beast, but not on their usual state.

And a Jho's breath attack was one of those moves.

It was performed by contracting its abdominal muscles so the gastric acid that have been turned into fumes from the high internal temperature refluxed into its esophagus and launched it as an aerosol by mixing it with air exhaled rapidly from its lungs. During the process, the mixture will corrode any structure it passed through, blood vessels included; thus giving the characteristic blood-black color to the gas.

What did Dusk done to prevent this, then?

He simply gave the Jho the cure usually meant for gastric ulcer.

"Did you know that you can neutralize acid by adding base on it? And that you can use chalk to turn a swampland into fertile plantation?" He answered lightly.

The theory behind that was so simple that even a ten-years old farmer's child probably has learned it, but the execution would be something else. How would you coax a Jho to digest chalk, anyway?

Thus Dusk turned himself into a 'pill'.

Beneath that bulky armor which surface lined with Bnahabra wings-a material known for its resistance against both acid AND Dragon-element attacks, he has packed active chalk powder-the one which will produce heat upon contact with water, provided by Lagun and another layer from gunpowder for his escape. Beneath those layers, there's another which comprised of Ludroth Sponge soaked in Honey-not only it was shock-resistant for neutralizing the zero-distance blast, it can also negate the remaining acid when he purged the armor.

Beneath them was the armor he's wearing right now.

The DualGunner briefly nodded before pulling the trigger, sending a pillar of blue smoke high on the air before dragging the dumbfounded Vieze back to Hotarubi Lake entrance, on which the figure followed suit.

**Path of Fallen Beasts.**

"! Nyaha, as expected of my Master nya!"

The Felyne immediately jumped from the spot she's been observing and stomped on the control panel, opening it and revealing lines of colorful buttons.

"Lay waste to the land beneath!"

She slammed her paws at random.

The Launchers around the Felyne activated, sending a volley of Shafts high into the black stormcloud.

"It's up to you now, Amatsu-sama!"

**Somewhere above the stormcloud.**

The figure of a heavenly dragon floats still, overseeing the events from the eye of the storm.

Rahzhilkes' reincarnation-the Fangless which goes by the name Dusk, has proposed a...preposterous? No, outrageous? No, no.

Insane. Yes.

Using himself as bait to seal the Jho's most feared ability? Planting explosives as safety net should the main plan failed?

Asking a God to participate in said plan?

She can only stared the messenger-Hayate-in disbelief after hearing that.

Yet she must admit that it was 'his' style. They also managed to seal The Dark One using the same kind of reckless plan so...

_**Why not?**_

The metal stakes he called 'Shafts' has exhausted their first charge of gunpowder, reaching the height normal projectiles can't. Soon the gravity of this planet will claim them back, coupled with the second stage charge-will transform those metal rods into rain of steel and fire.

But she has something to do before that happened.

The issue with the Shafts was their accuracy. Since the flight-path was parabolic in shape, the chance of it actually striking the target was low even with no offsetting wind.

And there was where her power is needed.

She moved, swimming gracefully on the skies in a perfect circling movement, gathering the Shafts that has veered off-course into one bundle of iron spears with her power over wind.

One-by-one, the spears' end lit up, releasing themselves from the wind's hold. Few zoomed here and there due to disturbance caused by other Shafts' exhaust, but she again guided them by tightening the circle, sending down mightly spiraling gust of wind-otherwise known as tornado.

Guided by that force, all of the Shafts are now on target.

She could only imagine what kind of face the other God would be making right now.

With this, can I pay for the lives that has been lost because of me?, she thought.

No. Surely not.

Her part was not over yet. Spreading the sails wider, catching more wind, the tornado intensified and creates an impenetrable walls of mighty gale.

**Hotarubi Lake Shore.**

Just as they saw numerous amount of iron stakes took off into the sky from Path of Fallen Beasts, Dusk-now in some kind of strange armor made from metal plates over Jaggi material instructed the two to hide inside a metal shell-shaped object. Radu chugged something from a flask before jumping in, dragging Vie with him.

After the two went in, Dusk jumped suit and locked the object from inside.

"What-" "-we will have a long talk after this, Vie." Cut-in Dusk, now crouching uncomfortably inside the 'shell'. It was made to accomodate Radu and Dusk, so the addition of a third person made the already cramped space even smaller. Not to mention Violet Line created a diagonal obstacle so they must twist their body around it.

The silver lining is-thankfully Vieze's body size was not bigger than she was right now. Otherwise-

"Second stage ignition confirmed! Brace for impact in 3..."

"Impact!?"

"-2-"

"Close your mouth else you'll bit your tongue!"

"-1-!"

She can hear numerous swooshing noise-

Then-

...

**Few moments later.**

"Goddammit goddammit goddammit!" Groaned Radu, few moments later, forcibly opening the 'shell'-

And stumbled face-first into the lake.

And proceeds to puke in that position still.

"I swear I'm going to shoot you dead some day...he groaned with a pale face to Dusk.

They has been tossed and turned and shaken and rolled inside the shell-shaped portable shelter after being blasted away by something other than the explosion, since they didn't hear anything. The 'shell' itself was secured to four points using sturdy Dragonite chain, it seems. Three of it has been yanked off by something, possible the turbulence from the explosions-

"What happened, really-Eh?"

Vie expected a view of mass destruction where everything was burned away and nothing was left unturned, but...

Nothing has changed from the time they entered the 'shell'.

No, that's not right.

She can smell the scent of gunpowder and burning wood. Also burnt grass.

Also, there's a wall of wind before her. It was a localized tornado, so to speak.

Unbelievably, the grass' blades beside them was not even swaying.

"Mugetsu! You can release the wind barrier now!" Yelled Dusk to the skies.

Immediately those scents grows thicker and a wave of hot air assaulted her skin when the tower of wind vanished. Vie looked upward and froze when a large, white serpent-like beast appeared from the thick black clouds, dancing while tracing a circle on the skies above.

"You two, stay here. I will check-"

_**I say.**_

"!? That's not possible- it's still alive!?" Yelled Dusk, looking towards the blazing fields.

The heat haze disturbed his vision. The flickering flames illuminated a large mass in the midst of a barren land full of craters. It was not shaped like a regular Jho anymore, since obvious holes has been punched through its body, not to mention it lacked anything lower than its neck.

Only a head remained. A half, split open head of a Deviljho.

But it continued to 'speak'.

_**It has been too long of a time since a Fangless reduced a body I controlled directly to this state. In fact, save for that one Hero which interfered with me over few hundred years ago, you are the only one**_, the God said.

_**As usual, your tenacity is the only thing worth mentioning**_, spat Mugetsu from her throne at the skies.

_**Don't forget my scheming. Now, where are we?**_

"Your loss?" Asked Dusk, readying the broken blade-as the spare blade was stashed safely in the depths of Fallen Woods, this one should do. After all, what could a severed head do?

_**No. I believe we're on a draw**_.

Something-a creature appeared from the curtain of flames.

At its back was a strange spear of which only the tip was solid, and the shaft was hollowed until it could be viewed as framework.

At its chest was a black lump that appears to be permanently merged with its body. The burn marks around it, as well as the fact that its hands was reduced to a charred stump told them that it must picked that lump while it was still at blazing hot temperature.

The two recognized it as the Gendrome that has escaped with the black-colored object.

"Darn it! Vie-don't let it reach the Jho!" Yelled Radu, pushing himself up, flicking the full-auto on and pressed the trigger-

The bullets went EVERYWHERE but the target. Her throw fares no better outcome, the Violet Line falls just short from the Drome's body.

As Mugetsu started inhaling for its Water Cutter attack, tendrils of black particles extended from the object, reaching for the Jho's head.

At the instant the two made contact, a soundless explosion occurred, putting out the fires and made the surrounding turned dark all of a sudden.

Something is happening.

The center of the strange darkness, the Jho's head is moving. No-it's growing!?

_**What!?**_

_**I don't have much thing to do while I'm sealed, so I thought about...creative ways to use my power**_, answered the other God.

The Jho's body...is being rebuilt.

It was slow at first, but after restoring the ribcage, the pace of the restoration picks up, and in no time an entirely black-colored Deviljho with glowing red eyes and black smoke rising from its neck stands tall before the three.

"Oi. This is just a bad joke, right?" Said Radu, the Mavericks dropped from his hands.-

_**Now. Let us begin the next round, **_said the God while producing a ear-splitting roar.

* * *

><p>ZN-OUGA here with an update!<p>

Well, first things first. MONSTER HUNTER 4 is out! Yesss! You can battle Magara! More yeaaah!

There's an adult form of Goa named Shagaru Magara, which is the final boss of the offline mode. Err, yay?

Many PM-ed me about the possibility of me creating Goa's design based on Miogaruna's (from Monster Hunter ORAGE manga by Hiro Mashima) larval form, and I will give my statement that yes, I did. I also mentioned it when submitting the design to Capcom, but the subspecies-or rather the adult form was not of my work. Derivative work? I dunno, please contact them for it-

Now that those beasts (with addition of the Rath Unknown Species otherwise Zelreous) has been made reality by the MonHun team, maybe anyone could guess the ending of this fanfic? No? Already read the original one? No? Stay tuned then for the Yukumo Arc conclusion next update!

I really, really have to stop playing MH4. Lack of sleep from hunting and Magara equipment farming and...

3D motion sickness from all that jumping and shaking.

Okay, now about the story. Because Fanfiction ate the intended spaces between the paragraphs, I inserted '-' signs. For what?

There's a style of writing named 'meaningful pause'. To build up tension; to express emotion and thought between action. I'll edit the earlier chapters later with this format, so stay put!

Also, for the questions 'where did the theories used in this fic originated from?', it was from my own reasoning. As I explored Monster Hunter universe more and more, some kind of ideas about 'how this thing work under normal laws of universe' would be popping right-and-left. For some people these would only pass as purple prose, but there are also others that said it was a good guessing attempt to divulge the secrets behind a monster's physiology or anything else.

Oh, my 3DS has finished charging. Time for another Hunt then!

ZN-OUGA, signing out temporarily.

~ 19th September 2013 ~


End file.
